Rattenmord
by Triflorifer
Summary: Ein Mord ist geschehen! Die Auroren Longbottom und Granger ermitteln mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Die Malfoys zumindest finden diese Methoden durchaus - reizvoll!
1. Chapter 1

Triflorifer, die Dreiblütrige, das sind Astrid-Runa, Legilimens und Feuerbohne auf dem Betastengel von Inuverse, die aus drei verschiedenen Sichtweisen und Schreibstilen eine Geschichte erzählen.

Textform ist: Drabble (100 Wörter) bis Doppeldeka (2000 Wörter), Berichte, Interviews und Radiosendungen.

Ein Fanfiction-Krimi, der leichte Unterhaltung, romantische Annäherungen und actionreiche Spannung verspricht.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Personen, seufz, so gut sie auch zu uns passen würden, gehören leider J.!

Alle unbekannten Personen gehören UNS! Und wir beißen, wenn sich jemand an ihnen vergreift (Runa beißt sogar bei Sivirus! Aber der darf nur ganz am Rande mitmachen! Ällabätsch!).

Nur damit ihr das wisst! In dieser Hinsicht verstehen wir keinen Spaß!!!! HäHä!

* * *

**RATTENMORD**

**01. 11. 2005**

**DER TAGESPROPHET**

**Hilfe aus der Muggelwelt**

**Nach zunehmendem Einfall mit der **_**magischen Pest**_** (Pestilentia magica) infizierter Ratten in Muggelwohngebiete in der vergangenen Woche hat der Zaubereiminister Shacklebolt gestern Nachmittag den Muggel Premierminister Brown über den Ernst der Lage informiert. **

Brown hat zugesichert, bei Muggeln gebräuchliches Rattengift in Form von Fraßködern (Cumarine) in ausreichender Menge bereitzustellen, denn die betroffenen Ratten scheinen gegen sämtliche behördlich genehmigten magischen Vernichtungsmethoden resistent. Der Seuchenbeauftragte Herb Gift fordert die magische Bevölkerung auf, gegen Vorlage der bereits per Eulenpost an alle magischen Haushalte versandten Wertmarken die erforderlichen Köder in der Winkelgassenapotheke abzuholen. Der Packungsbeilage ist alles Weitere zu entnehmen. Bei Sorgen und Problemen fragen Sie Ihren Heiler oder sprechen Sie mit den Mitarbeitern der Sonder-Floh-Hotline des Ministeriums.

Sollten Sie Kontakt zu Ratten gehabt bzw. bereits den Verdacht haben, mit der _magischen Pest_ infiziert zu sein, wenden Sie sich per Flohruf umgehend an das neu eingerichtete Quarantäne-Zentrum im Zaubereiministerium.

Von Rattenkadavern geht keinerlei Gefahr aus, da die magische Versuchung unmittelbar an die Lebensenergie der Wirtstiere gekoppelt ist. Lebende Ratten sind mit einem _Stupor_ zu versehen, mit dem neuen Spezialversiegelungszauber 'Consigmus aliquantus', den Sie bitte dem Photokurs auf Seite 2 entnehmen, magisch zu versiegeln und dem Pandemischen Institut zu melden. Um jedes Risiko auszuschließen, vermeiden Sie unbedingt jedweden Kontakt und belassen die Tiere an Ort und Stelle. Speziell ausgerüstete Mitarbeiter des Instituts werden die Kadaver baldestmöglich entsorgen.

Bis zur Stunde besteht kein Anlaß zur Panik. Bei der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel wurden auch jüngst wieder Erfolge vermeldet. Die Leiterin des Seucheninstituts des Zaubereiministeriums Dr. Ginevra Weasley sagte gegenüber dem Tagespropheten: „Nach vielversprechenden Labortests ist die Hoffnung berechtigt, dass innerhalb der nächsten vier Wochen erste Tests an Menschen vorgenommen werden können."

(Astrid-Runa und Feuerbohne)

* * *

**DER KLITTERER**

„Das ist eine Riesensauerei!" schreit der Rentner und Hobbygärtner Kevin-Pascal Sheep (69) aus Sussex. „Überall liegen Rattenkadaver herum! Und es dauert Tage, ehe die endlich abgeholt werden! Dass die verseuchten Viecher wirklich harmlos sind, kann mir keiner erzählen!"

Und er hat recht. Ein Rundblick über seinen gepflegten englischen Rasen offenbart das volle Ausmaß dieser Katastrophe: Ich zähle 23 leblose Ratten, und in diesem Moment ist der alte Herr erneut gezwungen, zum Zauberstab zu greifen und zwei aus dem Schuppen dringende und bedrohlich nach Luft schnappende Ratten zu schocken. Und sein Grundstück inmitten all der adretten Eigenheime im Vorort von Horsham ist da keine Ausnahme. Im ganzen Land türmen sich tote oder geschockte Ratten an den Hecken, in den Rinnsteinen, an den Hauswänden, in den Garagen, in den Beeten.

„Meine Frau musste mit einem Schock in 's behandelt werden, nachdem sie gestern Abend eine tote Ratte in unserem Bett gefunden hat. Und nicht genug, dass das Vieh immer noch in unserem Schlafzimmer vor sich hin gammelt: Die von dem Seucheninstitut haben sich geweigert, uns in Quarantäne zu nehmen, weil die hartnäckig behaupten, tote Ratten sind ungefährlich!"

Das Pandemische Institut verweigerte ein Exklusivinterview mit dem _Klitterer_, und hört nicht auf, penetrant auf die überall aushängenden Richtlinien des Ministeriums zu verweisen. Können Shacklebolt und sein Kabinett sich ein solches, die Ängste der Bevölkerung in den Wind schlagendes Verhalten erlauben? Bei der nächsten Wahl wird er die Früchte seiner Ignoranz ernten!

(Astrid-Runa und Feuerbohne)

* * *

**Radio-Interview mit der Tierschützerin**

_Dsching dubiduuuu dsching_

„Hier ist Hit-Radio Merlin`s Wave 98,3. Gerade hörten Sie die Chartstürmer "The weird wizards" mit ihrem aktuellen Nummer eins Hit "I need no Doctor or Healer, just give me a Veela!" Morgen Abend übrigens live zu sehen im Donmar Colosseum, lassen Sie sich das nicht entgehen!

Ob ein Heiler oder sogar eine Veela – haha, was mach ich wieder für tolle Übergänge! – den Ratten etwas geholfen hätte, die gerade zu Hunderten vom Ministerium entsorgt werden, ist allerdings fraglich.

Zum Thema Rattenpest halten wir Sie, liebe Hörer, natürlich ständig auf dem Laufenden.

Unser Reporter Curio Quick hat heute Morgen mit Felidae Squirrelin vom Tierschutzbund „Knuddelmuff-Liga" gesprochen. Hören Sie selbst, was die Dame zu sagen hat:

**Curio Quick**: „Miss Squirrelin, Sie und Ihre Gefolgsleute haben hier vor dem Ministerium eine spontane Demonstration organisiert. Erzählen Sie unseren Hörern doch kurz, worum es geht."

**Felidae Squirrelin**: „Na um die Art und Weise, in der das Ministerium wieder einmal rücksichtslos die Grundrechte aller Lebewesen beschneidet!"

**Curio Quick**: „Sie meinen das behördliche Vorgehen bezüglich der Rattenpest?"

**Felidae Squirrelin**: „Ja natürlich! Die Ratten, ABSOLUT unschuldige Geschöpfe, werden erst schmerzhaft geschockt, dann in Massentransporten zusammengepfercht und dann bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt, das ist ein Skandal!"

**Curio Quick**: „Aber man kann die Tiere doch nicht einfach weiter herumlaufen lassen und eine Ansteckung riskieren."

**Felidae Squirrelin**: „Eine typisch HUMANE Einstellung! Lassen Sie denn Ihre Familie abtransportieren, wenn jemand Schnupfen hat?"

**Curio Quick**: „Das ist doch etwas anderes."

**Felidae Squirrelin**: „Eben nicht! Ratten sind Kreaturen mit dem gleichen Recht auf Leben wie wir Humanoide! Das ist eine Frage der Ethik! Man kann nicht einfach eine Massenvernichtung starten! Was kommt als Nächstes: Hunde, Pferde, MUGGEL?"

**Curio Quick**: „Aber was soll dann Ihrer Meinung nach mit den kranken Tieren geschehen?"

**Felidae Squirrelin**: „Wir haben dem Ministerium eine ganze Liste mit Vorschlägen unterbreitet. Evakuierung auf eine Insel, Zuweisung eines Quarantäne-Bereichs, Koma-Zauber bis ein Heilmittel gefunden ist – man KÖNNTE offensichtlich erkrankte Tiere auch pflegen!

**Curio Quick**: „Sie meinen Ratten retten?

**Felidae Squirrelin**: VERSUCHEN, sie zu retten! Es wird bald keine Ratten mehr geben, wenn das so weitergeht! Wer weiß, welche Auswirkungen das auf das gesamte Ökosystem haben wird! Wir von der Knuddelmuff-Liga haben das Ministerium eindringlich gewarnt. Aber kümmert das jemand? NEIN! Selbstverständlich werden die armen Tiere weiterhin ins Krematorium gekarrt.

Ich bleibe dabei, das ist Mord! Vielfacher RATTENMORD!"

Das war Curio Quick, unser wandelndes Mikro zum Thema Rattenpest. Senden Sie uns gerne eine Eule, Ihre Meinung zu diesem Thema würde uns natürlich brennend interessieren, liebe Hörer.

Tja, was spiel ich jetzt als nächsten Song? Wie wär es mit ein wenig Muggel-Musik zur Abwechslung? Hier also Frank Sinatra, bekanntlich Mitglied des legendären „Rat Pack" – haha! – mit dem Oldie „I get a kick out of you".

(legilimens)


	2. Chapter 2

**02. Kapitel**

01. 11. 16:30 Uhr

Hermine hatte minutenlang geklingelt und geklopft. Vergebens

Verdammt, was war denn los? Sie waren doch verabredet!

„Ginny!" Sie wagte nicht, laut zu rufen. In diesem vornehmen Haus wohnten noch andere Zauberer. Hier brüllte man nicht durch die Korridore.

Hermine, selber erfolgreiche Aurorin, bewunderte Ginny. Sie hatte es geschafft! Wissenschaftliches Studium, Promotion, Traumjob beim Ministerium, Abteilung Seuchenbekämpfung. Erste Lorbeeren für die Entwicklung eines Schnelltests zum Nachweis der magischen Pest, nachdem vor einigen Wochen die ersten infizierten Ratten aufgetaucht waren und sich unter den Zauberern Panik ausgebreitet hatte.

Nun forschte sie an einem Heilmittel. Selbstverständlich vielversprechend! Und so wie es aussah, durchaus erfolgreich!

„Nur jetzt pennt sie", murmelte Hermine erbost und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Alohomora!"

Die Türe sprang auf. Ginny war also zu Hause. Andernfalls hätte Hermine nicht so einfach Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung bekommen.

„Ginny?" Sie lauschte, öffnete Türen: Wohnzimmer, Küche, Bad, Arbeitsraum – nichts.

Hermine lächelte plötzlich! Ginny schlief gerne, wenn sie frei hatte! Also, auf zum Schlafraum!

Diesmal klopfte sie nicht, öffnete nur leise die Türe, warf einen Blick hinein. Tatsächlich! Ginny lag auf dem Bett, den Kopf abgewandt.

Hermine grinste, als sie Luft holte und losbrüllte: „WAAAAHHHHH!"

Keine Reaktion. Eigenartig!

„Aufwachen!" Sie ging hin, rüttelte Ginny und zog sie auf den Rücken.

Hermines Lächeln gefror schneller, als sie verstand.

„GINNY?"

Die Augen der Freundin standen weit offen, sahen sie blicklos an. Ihr Mund war zu einem Schrei aufgerissen, der schon längst verklungen war. Ihre Arme ragten steif in die Höhe. Hatte ihre Lage seitlich liegend noch natürlich ausgesehen, so wirkte sie jetzt verdreht und verzerrt.

_Tot!_, hämmerte es in Hermines Kopf. _Ginny ist tot! _Ohne zu verstehen._ Tot!_

Sie stand völlig regungslos und starrte auf ihre Freundin. Sie fühlte sich taub.

_Augen zu,_ befahl sie sich,_ das ist ein böser Traum, sonst nichts. _

Sie wusste bereits, ehe sie wieder hinsah, dass es kein Traum war.

Ginny war wirklich tot.

_Denk nach,_ befahl sie sich, _was ist jetzt zu tun?_

_Herzschlag! Atem! Vitalfunktionen!_

Hermine riss ihren Zauberstab hoch und richtete ihn auf Ginny:

„Indicare spiritus!" Keine Reaktion. Dafür keuchte SIE heftig!

„Significare animus!" Nichts. Aber IHR Herz raste!

„INDICO CAPUT!" Es war eindeutig. Ginny WAR tot!

_Ruhe bewahren_, befahl sie sich, _du bist Aurorin, du musst jetzt einfach Ruhe bewahren und nachdenken. _Also ob das so einfach wäre! Da vor ihr lag kein anonymer Toter!

Hermines Hände fuhren an ihren Kopf, rieben die Augen, den Mund.

_Warum? Warum? Ein Unfall?_ Ein prüfender Blick auf Ginny. Nein, keine erkennbaren Einwirkungen von Außen. Sie lag auf dem Bett, als hätte sie sich zum schlafen hingelegt. _Warum?_

_Gibt es im Raum einen Hinweis?_ Sie funktionierte, wenigstens das! Hermine sah sich um. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Blatt Papier. _Ein Brief? _

Sie las:

Alles ist aus. Ich habe völlig versagt!

Verzeiht bitte und seid mir nicht böse!

Ginny

Ein Abschiedsbrief? Selbstmord? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Niemals! Nicht Ginny!

_Das ..., das beweist lediglich – gar nichts!_

Jäh hielt sie inne: Sie musste es melden! Dem Aurorenbüro! Ihrem Chef!

Fahrig kramte sie in ihrer Tasche, fand endlich den Rufspiegel, klappte ihn auf und sprach mit zitternder Stimme hinein: „Harry?"

Nur Sekunden später hörte – und sah sie ihn: „Was ist?"

„Hier ..., hier ist eine Tote!"

Harry reagierte sofort: „Die Seuche?"

Merlin! Die hatte sie völlig vergessen! Ginny konnte infiziert sein. Sie war schließlich ständig mit den Erregern zugange gewesen. Nur, wie sollte sie das jetzt feststellen?

„Ich weiß nicht, der Schnelltest wirkt doch nicht bei Toten", sagte sie und war über die Festigkeit ihrer Stimme überrascht. Berufsmäßig, professionell hörte sie sich an.

„Probier ihn trotzdem", sagte Harry. Er klang auch nicht anders als sonst.

_Aber er weiß ja auch noch nicht, dass es sich bei der Toten um Ginny handelt!_

Hermine fuhr wieder mit der Hand in die Tasche. Hatte sie ihn dabei? Ja, da war er. Sie zückte einen eigenartig gebogenen Stab und hielt ihn wie ein Pendel über Ginnys Leiche. „Er .... schlägt aus!" Ihr wurde schwindelig. Ginny hatte Rattenpest gehabt?

„Das erste Seuchenopfer", hörte sie Harrys Stimme aus dem Rufspiegel, „das müssen wir Ginny melden. Es wird sie interessieren. Ich informiere sofort die Seuchenkommission. Wohin sollen sie kommen?"

„Harry?" Hermines Stimme wurde ganz klein. „Die ... Tote ist ... . Ich ... bin bei Gin .... Es IST Ginny!"

Schweigen drang aus dem Spiegel.

„Harry?" Hermine sah sein bleiches, fassungsloses Gesicht. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Hier liegt ein Abschiedsbrief."

Immer noch schwieg der Spiegel. Harry sah aus, als würde er um Haltung ringen.

„Es wirkt ... komisch", sagte Hermine zögernd, „könnte es nicht Mord gewesen sein?"

„Warum?", Harrys berufliche Disziplin hatte offensichtlich gegen seine Fassungslosigkeit gewonnen.

„Weil Ginny keinen Grund für Selbstmord hatte. Und weil sie das niemals tun würde. Und weil sie meine Freundin ist ... war!" Jetzt überwältigte sie ein wildes Schluchzen.

„Und die Seuche? Sie ist infiziert!"

„Ginny hat uns doch gesagt, dass es mindestens eine Woche dauern würde, bis ein Infizierter durch die Seuche stirbt." Hermine schüttelte weinend den Kopf: „Ich habe sie vor zwei Tagen das letzte Mal getroffen. Da war sie noch völlig gesund!"

„HERMINE!"

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein Schlag. Vor Schreck hörte sie sogar auf zu weinen. Sie könnte infiziert sein!

„Ich hab mich bestimmt nicht angesteckt!", beteuerte sie dennoch sofort.

„Du weißt, was zu tun ist!" dröhnte Harrys Stimme aus dem Spiegel.

„Ich will ermitteln!" beharrte Hermine, „da kann ich doch nicht in Quarantäne gehen!"

„Du könntest die Seuche haben", Harrys Stimme hatte zum alten, berufsmäßigen Ton zurück gefunden. „Ich befehle dir, augenblicklich nach St. Mungos zu apparieren!"

„Harry! Es war weder Selbstmord noch die Pest", weinte Hermine wieder, „ich bin ganz sicher, es war M...!"

„GEH JETZT!" schrie Harry als Antwort.

Es half alles nichts. Das war ihr auch klar. Dennoch, sie musste es probieren:

„Überprüfe Lucius MALFOY!" schrie sie zurück.

Harry schwieg.

Hermine warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. Seine völlig entgeisterten Augen starrten sie an. Warum? Schienen sie zu fragen. Was soll Malfoy mit Ginnys Tod zu tun haben?

„Die beiden haben ..., äh, hatten .... eine, hrm, .... Beziehung."

Schweigen.

„Ich ... geh dann", flüsterte Hermine rau und sah Harry an.

Der nickte nur.

(Feuerbohne)


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel

01.11.2005 17:00 Uhr

Neville Longbottom hatte die langweiligen Protokolle über Sperrstundenüberschreitung und Schlägereien im „Old Rock and Spirit" bereitwillig stehen und liegen lassen.  
Schließlich hatte Harry, sein Vorgesetzter im Aurorenbüro, ihm mit lauter Stimme zugerufen: „Komm, ich brauche dich bei einem Todesfall."  
Endlich mal etwas Interessanteres als die üblichen Befragungen von Kleinkriminellen und der damit verbundene lästige Papierkram!  
Aufgeregt hatte er Harry gefragt „Wohin apparieren wir denn?"  
Mit der knappen Antwort „Altomagnusplatz 9" hatte er allerdings nicht viel anfangen können.  
Die Erklärung für die ungewöhnliche Blässe im Gesichts seines Chefs war erst gefolgt, als dieser tonlos ergänzt hatte: „Die Wohnung von Ginny Weasley."

_Wie lange ist das her, dass wir zusammen in Hogwarts waren – Sieben Jahre? Damals war sie fast noch ein Mädchen gewesen._  
Entsetzt blickte Neville auf die hübsche Frau, die seltsam verdreht in ihrem Bett lag. Ihre toten Augen schienen ihn anzustarren.  
Er fühlte eine leichte Übelkeit hochsteigen.  
Tief durchatmen. Noch einmal.  
Nun ging es wieder.  
Harry wanderte langsam um die Leiche herum, inspizierte sie von allen Seiten, betrachtete stirnrunzelnd den Abschiedsbrief.  
Neville überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich nützlich machen könnte.  
_Gut, dass Harry hier ist. Sicher teilt er mich als Assistenten ein und ich kann dabei von seiner Erfahrung profitieren.  
_

(legilimens)


	4. Chapter 4

**04. Kapitel**

**01. 11. 17:15 Uhr**

Hermine fühlte sich wie ein Raubtier im Käfig. Hin und her marschierte sie, das Zimmer war nicht groß.

Ginny war ermordet worden und ihr Mörder lief frei herum - sie jedoch steckte hier schon seit Ewigkeiten fest!

Sie zückte ihren Rufspiegel: „Harry?"

Doch der hatte abgeschaltet. Naja, vielleicht hatte sie wirklich zu oft angerufen, seit sie hier war.

Aber er sollte sie jetzt bloß nicht hängen lassen!

„Harry?"

Jetzt meldete er sich, genervt: „Zum Kuckuck, Hermine! Es gibt nichts Neues!"

„Warum dauert das so lange?"

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Ermitteln dauert. Wir sind erst seit fünf Minuten hier!"

(Feuerbohne)


	5. Chapter 5

**05. Kapitel **

**01. 11. 17:20 Uhr**

„Hermine hat sie gefunden? Wo ist sie jetzt?" Neville schaute sich überrascht um.

„Ich habe sie in Quarantäne geschickt. Der Schnelltest ergab bei Ginny eine Infektion mit der Rattenpest. Die beiden hatten vor ein paar Tagen Kontakt."

„Sie hat an einem Gegenmittel geforscht, oder?"

Harry nickte und deutete auf den Abschiedsbrief. „Wie es aussieht, war sie nicht erfolgreich. Lass den Brief von der Spurensicherung untersuchen."

_Ich? Wieso ich?_

Harry schien seine Überraschung bemerkt zu haben. „Du hast lange genug als Assistent gearbeitet. Zeit für einen eigenen Fall. Oder traust du dir das nicht zu?"

Neville zog die Schultern gerade. „Selbstverständlich!"

* * *

Sein Chef schien um eine Erklärung bemüht zu sein:

„Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Ginny und ich in Hogwarts ein Paar waren. Das ist zwar alles schon lange vorbei, aber ich lasse mir ungern Befangenheit vorwerfen."

Neville nickte zustimmend.

Harry sprach weiter. „Hermine ist überzeugt davon, dass es kein Selbstmord war. Du solltest also jeder Spur nachgehen."

_So wie ich Ginny von früher kenne, kann ich mir auch kaum vorstellen, dass sie sich umgebracht hat. Aber Lebensumstände können Menschen verändern… _

Er fragte „Hermine geht also von einem Verbrechen aus?"

_MORD?_

Wieder Harrys belegte Stimme „Sie hat sogar schon einen Verdächtigen"

* * *

„Was sagst du da: Malfoy? Was hat der mit Ginny zu tun?"

Harry schien kurz zu zögern. „Die beiden hatten eine Beziehung."

Neville überlegte „Dann muss er auch in Quarantäne!"

„Richtig. Kümmere dich am besten sofort darum, er wird sicher nicht freiwillig mitgehen.

Ich werde Ginnys Eltern benachrichtigen."

_Darum beneide ich ihn nicht._

„Dann nehm ich also gleich ein paar Männer mit und wir apparieren zum Malfoy Manor."

„Tu das. Neville....."

„Ja?"

„Ich erwarte regelmäßig Bericht von Dir!"

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Bett. „Sie hat verdient, dass wir ihren Tod aufklären."

Ein lautes Rumpeln verriet das Eintreffen der Spurensicherung.

(legilimens)


	6. Chapter 6

**06. Kapitel**

**01. 11. 17:35 Uhr**

„Harry, gibt es Neuigkeiten?" Hermine platzte bald. Zweiundzwanzig lange Minuten saß sie nun in Quarantäne und war mit ihren Nerven völlig am Ende.

„Ja!" antwortete der so unvermutet, dass sie zusammenzuckte und ihren Rufspiegel um ein Haar fallen gelassen hätte.

„Was?" Hatte er einen Hinweis gefunden, dass Ginny tatsächlich ermordet worden war? Hatte er Indizien entdeckt? Was?

Ihr Herz raste. „Sag!"

„Ich habe den Fall abgegeben. Wegen Befangenheit."

„Dann gib ihn mir!" Sie hatte nicht nachgedacht.

„Klar, Ermittlung aus der Quarantäne, sehr vielversprechend! Außerdem bist du auch befangen!"

„Wem hast du ihn gegeben?"

„Neville! Er ist schon zu Malfoy unterwegs."

(Feuerbohne)


	7. Chapter 7

**1.11. 18.00 Uhr**

Als könne er sein Stirnrunzeln auf diese Weise auf das kitzelnde Haar schieben, strich Lucius Malfoy betont lässig eine Strähne aus seinem Gesicht und blies seine Wangen auf. Lockerte seine Zauberstabhand. Sprach den Zauber nun laut aus, selbigen wieder auf die nachzufüllende Teetasse richtend:

„_Aguamenti camellia_!"

Wiederum war nichts geschehen.

Die Panik, die ihn durchfuhr, war gänzlich irrational. Sein Kinn hebend, rief er sich zur Ordnung. Die Zeit seiner Verfolgung durch das Ministerium, in der er derartige, absolut demütigende Magielosigkeit hatte erfahren müssen, war lange vorbei!

_Und die magische Pest…? Auch die würde mit Verlust der magischen Energie einhergehen…,_ verursachte einen zweiten Adrenalinstoß. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen. Es gab KEINEN Grund zur Sorge!

Sie hatte ihm auf seine mehrfache Nachfrage hin versichert, daß die Übertragung der Seuche auf den Menschen zur Zeit lediglich eine hypothetische Möglichkeit sei. Nicht vollkommen auszuschließen zwar, jedoch vorerst nicht akut. Und selbst davon abgesehen, war Malfoy Manor dank der zehn neuen, extra für diese Aufgabe eingesetzten Hauselfen nach wie vor weitgehend frei von Ratten. Die einzige, die mit der Seuche beruflich in Berührung gekommen war, war die junge Weasley – und die war bei seinem letzten Besuch in ihrer Wohnung zweifelsfrei kerngesund gewesen…

Die Erinnerung an ihren leidenschaftlichen Zornesausbruch auf die Überreichung seines kleinen Präsentes hin drängte Lucius hastig beiseite. Bei ihrer roten Mähne: Feuer hatte sie gehabt! Im Bett war das eine durchaus reizvolle Eigenschaft. Ein Jammer, daß sie außerhalb dessen so unvereinbare Interessen verfolgt hatten! Er sog Luft durch die Nase. Schließlich war gerade diese Energie es gewesen, welche zu diesem unschönen Ende geführt hatte…

Zur Sache! Er war weder infiziert, noch konnte das Ministerium ihn mit einer Zaubereisperre versehen haben. Und daß die Bulgaren…? Quatsch, er litt wirklich an Verfolgungswahn! Es gab keinen Anlaß sich zu sorgen!

Doch was zur Hölle war dann die Ursache für diese… Panne? Sich straffend, hob er zum dritten Mal seinen Zauberstab:

„_Aguamenti camellia_!" wiederholte er deutlichst artikuliert, bevor seine Beklommenheit ihm die Kehle zuschnürte: Die Tasse blieb gähnend leer.

Da ertönte unten der Gong der Gegensprechanlage und lähmte ihn vollkommen.

_Sie kommen Dich holen! Du landest in Azkaban! _

Sein peinliches Herzklopfen zeigte wieder einmal, daß seine regelmäßigen Besuche bei der renomiertesten Traumatherapeutin keineswegs überflüssig waren. Lucius zwang seinen Atem in einen ruhigen Rhythmus. Dem Hauselfen, der im folgenden Moment anklopfte, trat er bereits wieder mit einem ordnungsgemäß lässig gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

„Master Malfoy, Sir, schlechte Nachrichten, Sir, Pitty bittet vielmals um Vergebung, Sir! Auroren, Master Malfoy, Sir!"

_AUROREN! _

Dieses Wort! Sprang ihn an! Die pure Angst! Immerwährender Albtraum!

_Und jetzt wird er wahr! Nach all den Jahren!_

Lucius rang nach Luft.

_ABER DAS KANN NICHT SEIN! Sie können nichts davon wissen! Ich bin umsichtig genug gewesen! _

Mit aller Macht konzentrierte er sich auf seine Verachtung für dieses gnomenhafte Wesen. Dessen aufgeregt piepsige Stimme überschlug sich beinahe. Selbstdisziplin war diesen Kreaturen fremd! Und in derart aufgelöstem Zustand ging denen auch noch ihr unabdingbarer Gehorsam abhanden! Völlig ungerührt von Lucius' herrisch schweigengebietender Geste plapperte der Elf weiter:

„Aber Auroren, Master Malfoy, Sir! Mr. Longbottom, Sir!"

_LONGBOTTOM?_

„Er wünscht Master Malfoy zu sprechen, Sir! Bitte straft er Pitty, Sir, aber es ist wahr, Master Malfoy, Sir!"

_Dieser verhufflepuffte Jungspund?! Um mich zu verhaften, hätten die den Ranghöchsten geschickt und keinen – NIEMAND! _

Lucius entspannte sich ein Stück weit.

„Schweig, Elfe!" donnerte er los. „Bitte ihn herein! Bring Wein! Süßigkeiten! Knabbereien!"

„Sir, Master Malfoy möge Pitty strafen, Sir, aber Mr. Longbottom sagt, er könne nicht hereinkommen, Sir, weil Malfoy Manor umstellt sei, Sir, weil Master Malfoy Malfoy Manor verlassen müsse, Master Malfoy, Sir!"

„WAS?! UMSTELLT?!!"

Es war UNMÖGLICH! Sie hatten nichts gegen ihn in der Hand! Ganz sicher! – Nichts, was rechtfertigen würde… Gut, eventuell die kleine Beschönigung seiner vorjährlichen Steuerbilanz… Doch das wäre ja wohl kaum ein Grund für das Ministerium…?

_Quatsch!_

Das mußte ein übler Streich sein! Potter etwa? Welcher jetzt plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, doch noch Rache nehmen wollte? Longbottom? Der Sproß dieses verrücktgefolterten Aurorenehepaares? Sollte dieser gutmütige Trottel sich nach all den Jahren vorgenommen haben…?

_Hör auf zu denken, tu endlich etwas!_

Lucius Malfoy gelang es, eine majestätische Miene aufzusetzen, und beruhigte seine eine Spur zu hektischen Bewegungen.

„Ich komme hinunter! Laß mich allein, Elfe!"

Diese trollte sich prompt, wenigstens etwas!

Am Eingang angekommen, benötigte Lucius kein zusätzliches Atemholen mehr, um seinen Blick souverän durch das auf sein Gartenportal gerichtetes Spezialteleskop schicken zu können. Der junge Gryffindor da unten hatte sich in den Jahren seit Kriegsende kaum verändert, daran änderte auch der Dreitagebart nichts, den er sich herangezüchtet hatte. Abschätzig verzog Lucius den Mund. Schlangentöter hin oder her, Neville Longbottoms Gebaren hatte etwas Schüchternes, Unbeholfenes, als wolle er sich pauschal dafür entschuldigen, daß er Platz auf dieser Welt beanspruche.

„Mr. Malfoy, entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber…"

„Ich entschuldige NICHTS!" schnitt Lucius ihm kalt das Wort ab. Er FÜHLTE sich GESTÖRT, und das allein war unentschuldbar! Sämtliche Verachtung in seinen Tonfall legend, fuhr er fort: „Entweder Sie WOLLEN mich stören, oder Sie VERSCHWINDEN, Junge! IHRE Entscheidung!"

Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich überrascht, als der junge Mann daraufhin keineswegs eingeschüchtert zu stottern begann, sondern sich vielmehr straffte und seine Augen umso fester auf die magischen Sensoren heftete, als sei der Lichtweg auch hier umkehrbar und er in der Lage, den strengen Blick des Hausherrn direkt zu erwidern.

„Es TUT mir sehr leid, Mr. Malfoy, aber Sie müssen mitkommen, weil die Gefahr besteht, daß Sie sich mit der _Pestilentia magica_ infiziert haben."

_NEIN!_

„Aber… Sie hat gesagt, das sei extrem unwahrscheinlich!" war ihm herausgerutscht, ehe er das hätte unterdrücken können. Deswegen fühlte er sich so… schwach… so erschöpft… so schwummerig im Kopf… So… ANDERS…

_Und zauberunfähig! DA hast Du es doch! _

Seine beiden Hände umkrallten seinen Zauberstab.

_Das ist MEIN ENDE! ICH WERDE STERBEN! Jetzt doch noch!_

„Das war auch richtig", die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang besonnen und kompetent, „bis heute." Er machte eine Pause, schien jedoch nicht verwundert, als Malfoy schwieg. „Und daher muß ich Sie bitten, Ihre Sachen zu packen und sich umgehend in ministerielle Quarantäne zu begeben."

_Quarantäne. Isolationshaft. Azkaban._

„Ich bleibe hier", würgte Lucius hervor. „Ich werde einfach in Malfoy Manor bleiben!"

„Es tut mir leid, Mr. Malfoy, aber unsere personelle Situation läßt nicht zu, Sie hier zu belassen. Außerdem stehen Sie ab sofort unter medizinischer Beobachtung."

Der Junge ließ sich nicht beirren. Die Lucius überflutende Panik ließ ihn nach seinem Ausgehstab im Schirmständer greifen, als sei es möglich, sich daran festzuklammern. Er hatte es gewußt! Diese Frau war sein Fluch! Er war sie NICHT losgeworden. Würde es nie mehr. Ebenso wenig wie die jetzt ausschließlich geschäftsmäßige Stimme dieses Aurors.

„Ferner muß ich Sie bitten, Ihre Frau sowie das gesamte menschliche Personal mitzunehmen. Hauselfen sind gegen die Seuche immun."

„Meine Frau und ich leben seit zwei Monaten getrennt." Lucius' Stimme klang so matt, wie er sich fühlte.

„Das heißt, sie ist nicht hier?"

„WIR LEBEN GETRENNT!"

„Gut. Wir haben einen Portschlüssel direkt ins 's. Dort werden Sie bleiben müssen, bis die Inkubationszeit um ist. Für diese Dauer ist Ihre Magie gesperrt."

_WAS? Die haben…_

Nicht die Seuche…? NICHT DIE SEUCHE! NUR DAS DÄMLICHE ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUM!

Und sie hatte ihm VERSICHERT, daß keine Ansteckungsgefahr bestehe! Er hatte keinen Grund, sich krank zu fühlen! Er war gesund, verflucht noch mal! GESUND! Was tat er überhaupt hier?!

„WAS ZUM TEUFEL SOLL DAS ALLES?!" Er schrie jetzt.

Ihre…", Longbottom zögerte minimal, „…FREUNDIN Ginny Weasley wurde heute tot aufgefunden. Der routinemäßig vorgenommene Schnelltest auf _pestilentia magica_ war positiv!"


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallihallo liebe Leser,_

_gefällt Euch unser Krimi? Naja, eigentlich ist es ja ein Selbstmord, aber wer weiß, welche Überraschungen noch auf Euch warten!_

_Hier geht es nun weiter mit dem neugekürten Kommisar Longbottom. Falls jemand sich Neville mit 27 Jahren nicht so ganz vorstellen kann: so ähnlich sieht er wohl aus /wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/01_08_matthew__

_Die hohen Zahlen der Clicks haben uns sehr gefreut! _

_Noch mehr freuen würden wir uns allerdings über ein paar Rückmeldungen. Habt Ihr schon Ideen? Wie findet Ihr die Story? Und die Figuren? Oder die Form, in der wir schreiben? Das würde uns natürlich interessieren._

_ODER IST DIE GESCHICHTE WIRKLICH SO SCHLECHT, DASS SIE KEIN EINZIGES REVIEW VERDIENT?_

_legilimens_

**Kapitel 8 **

**01.11.2005 18.05 Uhr **

Der junge Auror starrte verärgert in das Glas-Endstück des Haus-Teleskops.

_Was bildet dieser Malfoy sich eigentlich ein mich anzuschreien!_

„Ihre….FREUNDIN Ginny Weasley wurde heute tot aufgefunden. Der routinemäßig vorgenommene Schnelltest auf _pestilentia_ _magica_ war positiv."Das schien die Milchglasscheibe nun doch zum Schweigen gebracht zu haben.

Neville beugte sich näher zur schimmernden Halbkugel. „Ein gewaltsames Eindringen der Auroren in Ihr Manor würde sicher für einiges Aufsehen sorgen. Deshalb BITTE ich sie noch einmal, zum Portschlüssel hier am Hauseingang zu kommen."

Er war froh, dass seine Stimme bei den letzten Worten sehr entschlossen geklungen hatte. Zumindest fand er sie selbst recht überzeugend. Und einen positiv-überraschten Blick eines Auroren-Assistenten meinte er auch aufgefangen zu haben.

Doch die entscheidende Frage war natürlich, ob sich der Herr des Hauses fügen würde.

Einen Moment lang war alles still, nur ein Pfau schritt mit leisem Gegurre majestätisch über die Rasenfläche. Er glänzte hell im Abendrot.

„Das ist absolut lächerlich!" Lucius Malfoy hatte die Haustüre geöffnet und trat heraus. Hocherhobenen Hauptes.

_Wie sonst!_

„Ich habe diese Miss Weasley schon seit Wochen nicht mehr gesehen!"

Der Auror hielt trotzdem ein paar Schritte Sicherheitsabstand.

_Wenn das stimmt, hätten wir tatsächlich keinen Grund, ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen._

Beim Anblick des überheblich grinsenden Malfoy fühlte Neville seine Handflächen feucht werden.

_Ich muss das abklären, und zwar möglichst schnell. Sonst habe ich mich hier bis auf die Knochen blamiert._

Nervös versuchte er seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Dann ging er – immer Lucius im Blick – noch ein wenig weiter in den Garten hinein. Außer Hörweite klappte er den Rufspiegel auf.  
„Hermine?"  
Er schilderte kurz die Situation und lauschte überrascht ihrem Zornausbruch.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Du weißt also sicher, dass Malfoy vor zwei Tagen bei Ginny war?"  
Aus dem Spiegel drang die aufgeregte Stimme seiner Kollegin „Hundertprozentig! Schließlich kam sie weinend zu mir und schimpfte über diesen ausnutzerischen Mistkerl, der gerade bei ihr gewesen war!"

Neville bedankte sich und ging zurück.

„Es gibt eine zuverlässige Zeugin, die Ihren Kontakt mit Miss Weasley vor zwei TAGEN bestätigt hat. Ich darf Sie also bitten…."

Er wurde barsch unterbrochen „Zwei Tage oder vier Wochen, welchen Unterschied macht das schon!"

„Da würde ich Ihnen absolut zustimmen, , wenn nicht die Inkubationszeit für die Rattenpest bei sechs Tagen liegen würde."

Der blonde Mann schien ein wenig zu erblassen. Neville meinte, einen Anflug von Panik in dessen eisblauen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Malfoy strich sich mit einer offenbar unbewussten Geste durch die langen Haare. Dann legte er beide Hände wieder auf seinen silbernen Gehstock.

_Manikürte Fingernägel – und das will ein Mann sein!_

Nun hatte er sich anscheinend wieder gefangen und zum üblichen provokanten Ton zurückgefunden. „Wie kommen Sie dazu, mich meiner Magie zu berauben! Das muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen!"

„Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Unsere Wissenschaftler gehen davon aus, dass mit der Benutzung des Zauberstabes ein Infektionsrisiko verbunden ist. Und wir sind verpflichtet, die Allgemeinheit zu schützen. Deshalb haben wir soeben den behördlichen Magie-Entzug eingesetzt."

„Das ist absolut lächerlich! Mir geht es wunderbar, ich fühle mich kerngesund!"

_Wenn er so sicher ist, warum umklammert er dann den Gehstockgriff so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten?_

Neville trat einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. „Mein Assistent wird gleich mit dem mobilen Portschlüssel eintreffen, bis dahin können Sie mir noch einige Fragen zu Ihrer Beziehung zu Miss Weasley beantworten."

„Was heißt Beziehung? Die Kleine war ein netter Zeitvertreib, mehr nicht. Hätte ich geahnt, welche Scherereien ich ihretwegen bekomme, hätte ich ihre Avancen natürlich von Anfang an zurückgewiesen."

Ruhig nahm Neville Block und Feder aus der Jackentasche.

_Ginny soll IHN umworben haben? Das kaufe ich ihm nicht ab._

„Wie haben Sie sich denn kennengelernt?"

Malfoy fuhr ihn nun mit lauter Stimme an.  
„Warum werde ich hier wie ein Krimineller vernommen? Sie haben mir noch nicht einmal mitgeteilt, wie diese Weasley denn ums Leben gekommen ist! Ist die Krankheit so schnell bei ihr ausgebrochen? Oder hat sie sich bei ihren Experimenten im Labor irgendwas Tödliches zugezogen? Ich habe jedenfalls mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun!"

Neville atmete einmal tief ein und entgegnete gefasst:

„Alles deutet auf Selbstmord hin."

Aufmerksam beobachtete er Malfoys Reaktion.  
Was für ein Ausdruck war da gerade über dessen Gesicht gehuscht? Neville hatte ihn nicht genau lesen können. War da ein Anzeichen von ERLEICHTERUNG gewesen? Oder hatte er sich getäuscht?

Wie auch immer, nun präsentierte Malfoy jedenfalls ein entschlossenes Anheben der Augenbrauen:  
„Dann besteht ja wohl keine weitere Veranlassung, mich diesem überflüssigen Verhör auszusetzen. Lassen Sie mich in Frieden und verschwinden Sie! Andernfalls müsste ich selbstverständlich auf das Hinzuziehen meines Advokaten bestehen."

Noch ehe der Auror antworten konnte, ertönte ein lautes Plopp direkt neben ihm. Ein Assistent war hierher appariert und trug nun ein weißes Paket in seinen Händen. Neville schickte ihn zur Eingangstür. „Ah, der Portschlüssel! Mr. Malfoy, Sie MÜSSEN in Quarantäne und ich werde Sie notfalls mit Gewalt nach transportieren lassen. Ihr Advokat kann Sie gerne dort aufsuchen. Kommen Sie! Und ich brauche noch den Aufenthaltsort Ihrer Frau."

„Pitty wird Ihnen die Adresse geben. Aber ICH brauche erst einmal eine Viertelstunde Zeit, um meine Sachen zu packen."

Er winkte die Hauselfe heran, die in einer Ecke der Eingangshalle kauerte. „Und danach bringst du mir meine Koffer, Elfe!"

Nur wenige Minuten später zurrte Neville den Gurt fest, mit dem die lederne Postrolle an der dienstlichen Apparier-Eule befestigt wurde. Er las den Brief noch einmal durch, bevor er ihn in die Rolle steckte und den Deckel darüber streifte. Danach machte auch er sich fertig zum Apparieren. Schließlich erwartete ihn noch jede Menge Schreibarbeit in seinem Büro.

An

Narzissa Malfoy  
derzeit:  
Isla de Lagrimas  
Hotel Bellevue, Panorama-Suite

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Malfoy,

wir müssen Sie aus dringendem Grund bitten, sich unverzüglich in (Schleuse zur Station QU 5) einzufinden.  
Sicherheitshalber sollten Sie ab sofort jeden Kontakt zu ihren Mitmenschen vermeiden und ihren Zauberstab nicht mehr benutzen.  
Alles Weitere werden wir an Ort und Stelle klären.

Hochachtungsvoll  
N. Longbottom, Auror, Abt. MMCC – minor, major, capital crimes

_(legilimens, die sich wie alle Triflorifers über einen Kommentar freuen würde)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Liebe zwei Leser von Rattenmord auf dieser Plattform und liebe Minkissgirl, Du unerschrockene Reviewerin, die Du unsere Schande der Leere an dieser Stelle abgewendet hast!**

**VIELEN DANK!**

Da es dieserort unmöglich ist, einen Link an dieser Stelle hochzuladen, bitte ich Euch beide - und natürlich auch andere Leser, die es eventuell vielelicht (den Anklickzahlen nach zumindest :P - auch noch gibt, doch bitte einmal auf der deutschen Fanfiktion-Plattform (deren Name hier auch ums Verrecken nicht hinschreibbar ist) nachzugucken, denn im heutigen Kapitel dort könnt Ihr Euch zum einen "unseren" extrem erotischen Neville ansehen - und zum anderen die zwei Kino-Plakate, die Missy01 für uns gebastelt hat und sie wirklich SUPERSCHÖN geworden sind!!!

Und nun viel Spaß mit unserem sensiblen Blondchen, welches heute zu packen gezwungen ist!

Liebe Grüße von Runa

**1.11. 18.15 Uhr **

Nein, mit Gewalt würde er sich ganz gewiß nicht abtransportieren lassen! Noch dazu, wenn er mit seinem nutzlosen Zauberstab….

_Hilfe! Merlin! Diese Demütigung! _

Aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus schleuderte Lucius den Ausgehstab von sich, um instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten.

DER IHM NICHTS MEHR HALF! NIE MEHR HELFEN WÜRDE!

_Die Pest! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE! Die verfluchte fürchterliche mörderische Rattenpest! _

Er hatte es gewußt! Er hatte es ihr GESAGT! Sie GEWARNT! Doch SIE hatte sich nicht beirren lassen! Und ihm keine Wahl.

Und jetzt hatte sich gezeigt, daß es doch zu spät gewesen war. Alles war umsonst gewesen. Seine Warnungen. Ihr Streit. Seine vergeblichen Bemühungen, das vorzeitige unschöne Ende zu umgehen. ALLES.

Verdammt, er würde sterben! So oder so!

Gefangen genommen hatten sie ihn schon. IHN! JETZT! Und wenn er nicht daran rechtzeitig auf jämmerliche, ENTWÜRDIGENDE Weise zugrunde gehen würde, dann an der furchtbaren Seuche! Die ihn auszehren würde! Ihn dahinraffen! Zum wertlosen Muggel retardieren! IHN! SIR LUCIUS MALFOY!

ER WÜRDE STERBEN!

War ja auch schon ganz zittrig. Schlapp und kraftlos. Ja, er spürte sie. Diese entsetzliche Krankheit war bereits dabei, sich in seinem bemitleidenswerten Körper auszubreiten. Lucius Malfoy hatte sich mit der schrecklichen magischen Pest infiziert. Nun war alles zu ende. Er hatte es ja gewußt!

Auf einmal wie in Trance schleppte er sich durch die Halle, die Treppe hinauf, in seine Gemächer. Er wollte in sein Bett! In sein eigenes sicheres Bett! Sich dort verkriechen, bis es zu ende sein würde! BIS ER STÜRBE!

Sterben würde er. Aber die zwangen ihn, sein Zuhause zu verlassen. In neuerlicher Gefangenschaft zu verrecken! Ohne Magie wie ein… dahergelaufener MUGGEL!

_Zum Schutz der ALLGEMEINHEIT! Pah!_

Okay, denen konnte er nicht entkommen. Die saßen schlichtweg am längeren Hebel. Der zauberweltweit bekannte Lucius Malfoy würde seinen Wohnsitz aufgeben, um den Rest seines Lebens im St. Mungo's zu fristen.

SCHMACH und SCHANDE!

Kraftlos zog er sich am Handlauf die letzten Treppenstufen hinauf. Richtete sich mühsam auf. Gab seinen Beinen den Befehl zum nächsten Schritt.

Er hatte keine Wahl.

_Und was soll's? Sterben werde ich sowieso. Dann werde ich wenigstens nicht allein sein! _

Sondern kompetent und liebevoll umsorgt von schönen jungen Krankenschwestern. Im 's. UND umgeben von seinen persönlichen Gegenständen! Genau!

In seinem Arbeitszimmer hatte er die unentbehrlichen Papiere aus dem Safe holen wollen, als er schmerzlich daran erinnert wurde, daß er seiner Magie bereits beraubt war. Ob lediglich durchs Ministerium oder durch die Pest, würde er in diesem Leben nicht mehr erfahren…

Die Papiere mußte er im Safe zurücklassen. Das war jedoch kein Problem. Er würde Menacio beauftragen. Wozu war der sein HAUS-Advokat? Sein Testament würde Lucius sowieso überprüfen müssen!

Armer Draco… würde so früh Halbwaise werden… Naja, wenn Narcissa schon nicht um ihn trauern würde… und sie obendrein die Hälfte seines Besitzes erbte… Warum hatte er sich eigentlich noch immer nicht scheiden lassen?

„Elfe!"

Der Plopp ertönte ordnungsgemäß, noch ehe sein Ruf verklungen war. Wenigstens das funktionierte noch! Es tat Lucius in der Seele weh, doch er war gezwungen, dieser unwürdigen Kreatur den Befehl für den automatischen Packzauber seiner Koffern und Kulturtaschen zu verraten, denn das Packen auf Muggelart… Er erschauderte. Rein kräftemäßig wäre er dazu gar nicht in der Lage! Selbst wenn er die Zeit gehabt hätte!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weihte er die Elfe in seine intimen Packzauber ein, brachte es aber nicht über sich, ihr bei dieser Arbeit zuzusehen.

„Bring mir die Sachen gleich nach! Aber hurtig!" befahl er, sich auf dem Absatz umdrehend und zum Ankleidezimmer eilend, wo er seinen Umhang ergreifen mußte wie ein gemeiner Muggel…!

Zu allem Überfluß war er ohne seine Magie noch nicht einmal imstande, Narcissa zu flohen, um sie als seine Vertretung hierher zu diktieren! Selbst damit würde er eine der Elfen betrauen müssen!

_WIE ENTWÜRDIGEND! Absolut ERNIEDRIGEND! Und DAS MIR! AUSGERECHNET MIR!_

Gebeutelt stöhnte Lucius auf und begab sich schleppenden Schrittes hinunter in die Halle.

Wie befohlen, schwebten dort schon seine Gepäckstücke; doch WIE sollte er sie OHNE Zauberstab navigieren?!

_SO DEMÜTIGEND! _

Er war gezwungen, erneut eine Elfe zu ordern, um den Schwebezauber zu lösen und die Sachen in einem Tragekorb zu verstauen. Den ER SELBST tragen mußte!

Gepeinigt erteilte er der Vorarbeiterin letzte Anweisungen und öffnete – ebenfalls eigenhändig – die Haustür. Auf dem edlen Malfoy'schen Fußabtreter lag ein kleines, schlicht weißes Kissen. Der Portschlüssel ins 's. Wie passend!

In einiger Entfernung drückte sich einer von Potters Aurorenbande herum. Glaubten die allen Ernstes, ein Slytherin würde sich UNBEWAFFNET gegen die stellen?

Verächtlich schnaubend und ohne sich von seinem geliebten Haus verabschiedet zu haben, streckte Lucius kurzentschlossen seine Hand nach dem substanzgewordenen ministeriellen Haftbefehl aus und landete im nächsten Moment, das Kissen fest umklammert in der einen, den Korb mit dem Gepäck in der anderen Hand, mitten in einem großen, gläsernen Kasten.

Was auch immer ihn hier erwartete und was immer man über die umstrittene medizinische Betreuung im 's sagen mochte: Deren Portschlüssel funktionierten offensichtlich einwandfrei!


	10. Chapter 10

**Liebe Lufa!**

Ich danke Dir noch einmal für Dein Ehren-Review UND Dein Lob! *verneig*

**Und Dir, unserer lieben Beta und inuverse, ebenfalls herzlichsten Dank für Deine kompetente und wohlwollende Arbeit!**

Hatte ich das im letzten Kapitel allen Ernstes nicht erwähnt??? *gequält das Gesicht verzieh* Das kommt daher, daß es hier immer so trubelig zugeht! Verzeih bitte!

**1.11. 18.30 Uhr**

Ihn empfing eine schleifende magische Stimme, die dringend eines Auffrischungszaubers bedurft hätte:

„Willkom...men im……go's. Sie…sind sich…er in…der Qua…rantä…ne-Schleu…se an…gekom…men. Von…nun an…werden… wir für… Sie sor…gen. Ent…spannen… Sie sich… und füh…len Sie… sich wie… Zuhau…se!"

Beklommen ließ Lucius Korb und Kissen sinken. Er hatte seinen Gehstab vergessen. Ohne den er NIEMALS sein Haus verließ. Das konnte nur DAS SCHLIMMSTE bedeuten!

„Sie kommen allein?" Das war ein menschliches Wesen! Eine Hexe! Eine JUNGE Hexe. Eine… Etwas desorientiert suchte er die Quelle dieser in seinen leidenden Ohren unendlich wohlklingenden Stimme.

Da saß sie. Ja, sie WAR jung. Jung, üppig, hübsch – und GESUND. Ihn sanft anlächelnd. Unerreichbar hinter der Glasscheibe, aber ebenso tröstlich anwesend im Raum wie ihre Stimme. Lucius entspannte sich etwas. Wenn SIE es wäre, die sich um ihn kümmern würde… wenn er hilflos daläge… schwitzend und sterbend in seinem einsamen, kalten Bett…

Er schluckte.

„SIE werden mir helfen, nicht wahr?" vergewisserte er sich eindringlich, den Abstand zu der einnehmenden Krankenschwester verkleinernd. Ihre warmen Augen gaben ihm die Kraft, mit fester Stimme zu sprechen. „Ich weiß, es gibt kein Mittel gegen die Pest. Aber SIE werden doch alles in Ihrer Macht stehende tun, mir ein zaubererwürdiges Ende…"

Er konnte nicht mehr weiter. Die junge Frau war ehrlich bestürzt. Auch wenn sie sich gleich wieder um Optimismus bemühte.

„Es ist überhaupt nicht gesagt, daß Sie infiziert sind", behauptete sie in einfühlsamem Tonfall. „Erst einmal sind Sie jetzt hier und werden optimal versorgt. Wir haben alle Vorkehrungen getroffen. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen!" Lucius badete in ihrer vertrauenserweckenden Stimme. „Vertrauen Sie uns, Mr. Malfoy!"

„Lucius!" verbesserte er sie. Ihr Lächeln war wirklich hübsch.

„Ich bin Schwester Rosalie! Zuerst müssen wir jedoch die Formalitäten erfüllen", erklärte sie liebenswürdig. „Alle menschlichen Mitglieder Ihres Haushaltes sind potentielle Seuchenträger und müssen unter Quarantäne."

„Es arbeiten nur Hauselfen in meinem Haus", antwortete er kooperativ.

„Dann benötigen wir die Namen und Adressen aller Personen, zu denen Sie in den letzten sechs Tagen persönlichen Kontakt hatten!" forderte die junge Frau ihn freundlich auf und erläuterte: „_Kontakt_ in diesem Falle bedeutet, daß Sie sich mit ihnen zusammen in einem geschlossenen Raum befunden und in ihrer Gegenwart gezaubert haben."

Er mochte ihre Stimme. Und sie sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Blond. Nicht übertrieben, aber sorgfältig geschminkt. Ihr Busen wohlproportioniert, zumindest was er unter ihrer Schwesterntracht ausmachen konnte.

„Äh…" Er räusperte sich verstohlen. Sechs Tage! In den letzten sechs Tagen? Draco hatte er seit Mutters Geburtstag nicht mehr gesehen. Der verdiente jetzt selbst genug. Ginny dafür fast täglich, bis sie… bis DIE SACHE ZU ENDE GEGANGEN war. Und Miller natürlich, vor dessen Abreise. Der natürlich unter gar keinen Umständen ministeriell gefunden werden durfte. Folglich jetzt nicht genannt. Menacio war seit dem vorletzten Wochenende in Kolumbien… Aber ansonsten…? NIEMAND?

Konnte das angehen?

War das glaubwürdig?

Vor allem: Würde dieses nette Mädchen ihn für einen langweiligen alten Einsiedler halten?

Hatte er denn wirklich niemanden…?

Aber ja! Wenigstens der, genau! Wenn dieser ihm auch nicht gerade den weltmännischen Flair verlieh, so doch zumindest den des Reichtums!

„Unser Gärtner!" gab er rasch an. Den selbstredend nur von weitem – aber das sollte ihn jetzt nicht stören. „Der war Ende letzter Woche da! Wie er heißt, weiß ich allerdings nicht, da müssen Sie sich an meine Frau, also an meine EHEMALIGE Frau wenden."

Schade, die Kleine zeigte keine wahrnehmbare Reaktion. Naja, das konnte ja noch kommen.

„Und ich war selbstverständlich unterwegs. Bin meinen Geschäften nachgegangen… war mit Geschäftspartnern essen…" Die Auktionen würde er natürlich nicht angeben!

„Ich werde später eine Liste der betreffenden Orte aufnehmen, damit die Besucher sich verstärkt selbst beobachten können. Mehr können wir in dem Falle leider nicht tun. Das übersteigt unsere Möglichkeiten. Aber ihre Frau, sagten Sie…"

„Meine EHEMALIGE!" Er hatte mahnend seine Augenbrauen erhoben, doch sie schaute nicht hin.

„…werden wir wegen des Gärtners konsultieren." Füllte eifrig ein Formular zu ende aus, sah dann aber auf. Er schenkte ihr seinen speziellen Blick und brachte sie tatsächlich zum Erröten – was ihn jedoch nicht davor bewahrte, im folgenden Moment hart auf dem Boden der Realität aufzuschlagen. Indem er durch SIE die schlimmste Demütigung überhaupt für einen magischen MANN erfahren mußte!

„Gut. Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, Ihre Angaben mit der Abgabe Ihres Zauberstabs zu besiegeln."

Bis ins Mark war er erstarrt.

_Gütiger Merlin! Wie soll ich DAS überleben?!_

Dann wurde ihm bewußt, daß es EGAL war! Denn er WÜRDE auch nicht überleben! Egal wie anziehend diese Frau dort war, egal, ob sie ihn entwaffnet und zauberunfähig erlebte und egal, ob er dennoch imstande wäre, sie zu erobern.

Er würde nicht überleben!

„Aber… ich habe doch ohnehin keine Magie!" protestierte er schwach. Wie herzlos, einem sterbenden Zauberer auch noch seinen Stab und damit seine Ehre zu nehmen! Die Hexe jedoch schüttelte nur verständnisvoll den Kopf.

„Im Zusammenhang mit der magischen Pest handelt es sich bei Ihrem Zauberstab um hochinfektiöses Material!" Fügte dann tröstend hinzu: „Wir werden ihn sicher verwahren, Mr. …Lucius. Vertrauen Sie mir! Legen Sie ihn bitte dort ab." Sie wies mit ihrer niedlichen Himmelfahrtsnase auf einen kleinen Tisch, der Lucius eben offenbar entgangen war. Resignierend folgte er ihrer Anweisung. „Ich danke Ihnen HERZLICH, M…Lucius. Ich werde Sie nun in ihr Zimmer geleiten lassen!"

Plötzlich fühlte er, daß er sich keinen Moment länger auf den Beinen halten konnte! Ehe er hier ohnmächtig umfiele, ergab sich stolpernd in sein Schicksal und überließ seinen Gepäckkorb der apparierenden Hauselfe, die unterwürfig auf eine offenbar zu seinem Hospiz führenden Glastür deutete.

„Um sieben wird das Essen serviert", erreichte ihn die liebgewonnene Stimme der jungen Hexe. „Wie das vonstatten geht, wird Ihnen die Hauselfe erklären. Und ich selbst werde später im Rahmen der Visite zu Ihnen kommen und Sie testen." Sie machte eine vielversprechende Pause. Sprach es dann aus. „Lucius."

Zum ersten Mal hatte sie auf Anhieb geschafft, ihn bei seinem Namen zu nennen! Es würde sich gut anhören, sie selbigen in sein Ohr raunen zu hören… Noch während Lucius sich noch einmal zu ihr umdrehen wollte, um ihr sein verführerischstes Werbungslächeln zukommen zu lassen, erstarb dieser reflexgewordene Impuls. Denn NIE MEHR würde er in den Genuß kommen, eine Frau ihrer Art gebührend zu genießen!

ER WÜRDE NIE WIEDER SEX HABEN!

Lucius Malfoy benötigte all seine Kraft, um nicht auf der Stelle tot umzufallen.

Erschöpft sank er auf das breite Bett. Lag da, unfähig, sich zu rühren, und wartete. Spürte, wie ausgeliefert er war. Dieser todbringenden Seuche, die in diesem Augenblick durch sämtliche seiner Adern kroch. Wie sein eigenes Herz sie überall in seinem Körper verbreitete. OHNE DAß ER IHR EINHALT GEBIETEN KONNTE!

Er lag hier, hilflos, wehrlos, fast tot, UND KONNTE NICHTS TUN, nichts, als seines sinnlosen, frühen Todes zu harren.

ES WAR FURCHTBAR! EIN JAMMER! EIN ALBTRAUM!

Schlafen. Das war es, was den jämmerlichen Rest seines einst so erhabenen und ausgefüllten Lebens ausmachen würde. Schlafen und schließlich schlafend in den Tod hinüberzugleiten…


	11. Chapter 11

Liebe **Rattenmordleser!**

Wir wissen, dass es euch gibt! Die Klickzahlen sind nämlich ausgezeichnet. Ganz offensichtlich macht diese Geschichte euch Spaß. Nur – warum dürfen wir das nicht auch lesen? Direkt von euch, als Review?

Ist das so schwer mal zu schreiben, wie die Geschichte bei euch ankommt? Ihr dürft sogar meckern, falls es etwas gibt, was euch nicht gefällt.

Aber hier so reaktionslos immer nur ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen macht wirklich nicht viel Freude!

Wobei – von dieser Mahnung ist** lufa** natürlich ausgenommen! Sie - und auch **minikissgirl 13** haben es bereits ausprobiert und reviewt!

Euch danken wir natürlich ganz herzlich und besonders.

Aber auch **Inuverse, ** unserer fleißigen Beta-Leserin, gilt unser Dank. Immer wieder! Sie sorgt dafür, dass dieser Krimi einer bleibt und nicht in eine reine Romanze abdriftet.

So, nun viel Spaß mit einem Drabble

Feuerbohne

* * *

**11. Kapitel**

**01. 11. 19:00 Uhr**

Zwei Mal hatte sie mit Neville bereits gesprochen – und dafür gesorgt, dass Malfoy jetzt ebenfalls in Quarantäne saß.

Nevilles Fall! Er hatte noch nie einen eigenen Mordfall gehabt. Und ausgerechnet jetzt war sie fast eine Woche eingesperrt! Untätig. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Sie musste mit ihm sprechen!

„Neville?"

„Ich – bin hier!" Die Stimme kam nicht aus dem Spiegel.

Hermine fuhr herum. Da stand er – vor der Schleuse und lächelte sie verlegen an.

„Du kannst helfen", er legte verschiedene Unterlagen in die Klappe. „Recherchiere über die Pest!"

Kurz darauf hielt sie Ginnys Forschungsarbeiten in den Händen – und das Schulbuch: 'Geschichte der Zauberei'.

(Feuerbohne)


	12. Chapter 12

Ooops, na sowas!

Kaum meckere ich einmal herum, dass keine Rückmeldungen kommen – und schon ändert sich das!

Vielen lieben Dank an **Lufa**, der wir ja schon eine Menge schöner Reviews zu verdanken haben (nicht nur hier!) - und **Drachentochter,** die erst nicht so unbedingt gerne eines schreiben wollte - *murr**mäkel**willnicht*- , -doch hinterher festgestellt hat: -*huch* hat ja garnicht weh getan ;p-

Das ist es: Euch tut es nicht weh – und für uns Triflorifers ist es einfach wunderbar, wenn ihr euch meldet!

Also, ran an die Tastatur!

Viel Spaß jetzt beim Lesen!

Feuerbohne vom** Triflorifer**-Team

* * *

**12. Kapitel**

**01. 11. 19:15 Uhr**

Zaubereigeschichte! Von Damals bis Heute!

Auflage 172 von 1990

Kapitel 53: Magische Plagen, Abschnitt Seuchen.

Einen der Gründe, warum die Zaubererwelt nicht - wie ursprünglich erwartet und hier bereits erläutert - gewachsen ist, stellen magische Plagen dar.

Wie der Name schon andeutet, ist von magischen Plagen die Welt der Muggel nicht betroffen.

Muggel nehmen ihre Auswirkungen allerdings wahr. So behandeln sie aufgefundene erkrankte Zauberer und Hexen durchaus und überaus erfolglos in ihren Kliniken. Dennoch, diese Krankheiten sind auf Muggel nicht übertragbar.

Die magische Pest _Pestilentia magica vulgaris_ stellt hier keine Ausnahme dar.

Die ersten Schriften, die diese verheerende Krankheit erwähnen, sind bereits tausend Jahre alt.

Man beobachtete damals schon, dass vermehrt Ratten auftraten und der Kontakt zu ihnen (Berührung, Bisse ...) zu einer seltsamen Krankheit führte, die sich in schleichendem Magieverlust äußerte. In vielen Fällen verloren Infizierte nicht nur in rasantem Verlauf ihre Magie, sondern in Krankheitsfolge auch ihre Lebensenergie, so dass sie schließlich an Entkräftung verstarben.

Erst Jahrhunderte später entdeckte der in St. Mungos tätige Heiler Quan Taräne die Übertragungsgefahr von Mensch zu Mensch. Die im sechzehnten Jahrhundert in St. Mungos eingerichtete Quarantänestation war die erste überhaupt und lange Zeit Vorbild für viele ihrer Art.

Selbst die rückständigen Muggel nahmen die Idee letzten Endes auf, ihre an ansteckenden Krankheiten leidenden Mitmenschen von den Gesunden zu trennen.

Heute ist Quarantäne ein übliches Verfahren, um Ansteckungsherde zu isolieren.

Die magische Pest geht stets mit der Beobachtung einer erhöhten Rattenpopulation einher.

Dieser Eindruck mag täuschen, immerhin leben Ratten eher unter der Erde, verborgen von Dunkelheit und Schmutz. Drängen sie plötzlich ans Tageslicht, so kann das durchaus, aber fälschlich, als massenhaftes Auftreten gedeutet werden.

Scheinbar, die Forschung steckt diesbezüglich leider noch in den Kinderschuhen, haben Ratten allesamt ein magisches Potential, das sie für diese Erkrankung anfällig macht.

Zoonosen sind auch in der magischen Welt durchaus üblich. Die Magie scheint bei Mensch und Tier gleichen Ursprungs zu sein. Aus diesem Grund springen Erkrankungen dieser Art fast ungehindert über Artengrenzen hinweg.

Dass sich die Rattenpest nur auf Ratten und Menschen beschränkt, scheint jedoch erwiesen! Bisher hat es noch keinen bestätigten Verdachtsfall gegeben, in dem ein magisches Wesen durch einen Infizierten, sei es Mensch oder Ratte, mit der _Pestilentia magica vulgaris_ angesteckt worden war.

Aus diesem Grund ist Rattenbekämpfung unerlässlich. Infizierte Menschen sind unverzüglich in Quarantäne zu nehmen!

Zu allen Zeiten wurden Ratten energisch, wenn auch mit ungenügendem Erfolg bekämpft, da ihnen mit herkömmlichen magischen Bekämpfungsmethoden nicht beizukommen war. Lediglich die unverzeihlichen Flüche waren in der Lage, ihnen den Garaus zu machen, welche aber selbstverständlich weiterhin geächtet blieben und somit der Bevölkerung nicht zur Verfügung standen.

Es ist sehr wohl möglich, eine infizierte Ratte zu schocken, allerdings bannt der _Stupor_ keineswegs die Gefahr der Ansteckung. Ferner kommt das Tier nach einiger Zeit (je nach Konstitution) wieder zu sich, denn es gibt nichts, womit man das Tier dann gefahrlos (ohne Körperkontakt, welcher trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ausnahmslos zur Infektion des Tötenden führt) vernichten könnte. Sämtliche bekannten Fernflüche sowie alle Arten magisches Feuer versagen.

In heutiger Zeit kann man jedoch davon ausgehen, daß man mit einer magischen Seuche infizierte Ratten mit Muggelrattengiften behandeln kann, denn seit Aufkommen dieser Massenvernichtungsmethoden sind weitere Epidemien ausgeblieben.

Im Zusammenhang mit den Forschungen zur Rattenpest hat sich Spektakuläres herausgestellt: Das Rätsel um die Entstehung von Squibs *1 scheint dadurch gelöst!

Es hat in der Vergangenheit immer wieder Menschen gegeben, die die Rattenpest lebend überstanden und sogar eine Resistenz dagegen entwickelt haben. Der Preis der Erkrankung jedoch war hoch: Die Betroffenen mussten allesamt den vollständigen Verlust ihrer Magie hinnehmen.

Alle Nachkommen dieser Leidgeprüften waren vollständige Squibs, so dass der Verdacht nahe liegt, dass der Erreger die DNS dahingehend verändert, dass Magie nicht mehr vererbt werden kann.

Genau dieser Umstand ist jedoch die große Hoffnung der modernen Forschung:

Da die letzte bekannte Endemie 1647 wütete – und damals fast 30% aller magisch begabten Menschen dahinraffte, liegt der Verdacht nahe, dass alle heute bekannten Squibs Nachfahren der damals Überlebenden sind.

Die Forscher haben ferner herausgefunden, dass die durch die Pest erworbene Magielosigkeit lediglich rezessiv vererbt wird. So kann ein Squib, der einen magischen Partner hat, durchaus magische Nachkommen haben.

Durch vollständigen Entzug magischer Energie versucht man seit jeher, dem Ausbruch der Erkrankung Vorschub zu leisten. Dies ist bis zum heutigen Tag die einzige vorbeugende Maßnahme, die zur Verhinderung eines Ausbruchs der Erkrankung ergriffen werden kann. Ob sie wirkungsvoll ist, sei dahingestellt.

Ist ein Infizierter an der _Pestilentia m. v._ erst einmal erkrankt, gibt es, außer guter Pflege mit Stärkungstränken, nach wie vor keine Therapie.

*1 Squib: Nichtmagische Person magischen Ursprungs. (Def. nach Urban Squibus, 1791 - 1903)

(Feuerbohne)


	13. Chapter 13

_Hallihallo,_

_Legi meldet sich aus der Versenkung. Ihr als Leser habt das nicht mitgekriegt, aber bei mir herrscht seit über zwei Wochen Ausnahmezustand. Erst gab mein Laptop den Geist auf, was an sich schon eine Katastrophe ist. Dann alle Kids plus ich krank._

_Und das Beste: kurzfristig einen bzw. gleich mehrere Träume erfüllt, wobei der eine mit dem anderen zusammenhängt._

_Hilfe, ich schreib schon wieder wirres Zeug, noch mal langsam:_

_Legi war in London.  
__Legi war im Theater.  
__Legi hat dort jemand getroffen, den ihr eher mit halblanger schwarzer Perücke und schwarzen Linsen kennt.  
__Legi ist jetzt vollkommen durch den Wind, weil dieser jemand einfach super nett und freundlich war._

_Wieso sprech ich von mir eigentlich in der dritten Perso wie eine Hauselfe?_

_Egal, Ihr habt sicher sowieso mehr Interesse am nächsten Kapitel als an meinen merkwürdigen real-life-Geschichten. Auch wenn es seeeehr irreal ist, wenn man in echt diese Stimme hört, seufz…._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**13. Kapitel **

**01.11.2005 20.00 Uhr **

Neville betrat die Schleuse und blickte durch die Glasscheibe auf die zierliche Frau, die dahinter Platz genommen hatte. Er setzte sich auf den unbequemen grünen Plastikstuhl.

„Mrs. Malfoy, mein Name ist Neville Longbottom, ich bin Auror."

Blaue Augen sahen ihn durchdringend an. „Ich weiß, wer Sie sind." Sie schien ihn weiterhin zu fixieren. „Es geht um Lucius?"

Neville schluckte. Er fühlte sich etwas unwohl in dieser Rolle. Nach einem kurzen Räuspern begann er zu sprechen:

„Eine junge Frau wurde heute tot aufgefunden. Wir gehen im Moment von Selbstmord aus. Sie war mit der Rattenpest infiziert. Deshalb musste wir Ihren Mann in Quarantäne nehmen, er hatte Kontakt mit ihr – beruflich oder privat, das müssen wir noch abklären."

Narzissa lächelte bitter. „Es ist zwar sehr nett von Ihnen, dass Sie mich schonen wollen, aber ich bin mir der Eskapaden meines Gatten durchaus bewusst. Wir können also ernsthaft reden. Wer war sie?"

Neville musste die abgeklärte Sachlichkeit der eleganten Frau bewundern.

„Ihr Name ist – war - Ginevra Weasley, sie war Wissenschaftlerin."

„Und offensichtlich die Mätresse meines Mannes."

Der junge Auror musterte eingehend.

_Hinter ihrem sorgfältigen Make-up sieht sie irgendwie traurig aus. Oder eher einsam? Kein Wunder jedenfalls bei diesem widerwärtigen Ehemann! _

_Aber sie scheint sich trotzdem gut im Griff zu haben._

Er strich mit der Hand über seine Kinnstoppeln und fragte weiter: „Sie leben zur Zeit nicht in Malfoy Mansion?"

Ihre Antwort bestand aus einem knappen Nicken. „Das ist richtig."

„Seit wann?"

Narzissa ließ ihren Blick über die verblassten Aquarelle an der Wand wandern.

„Ich habe Lucius seit zwei Monaten nicht mehr gesehen."

_Wer weiß, ob das Lügen in Sachen „letzter Kontakt" nicht doch in dieser Familie sehr verbreitet ist. Schließlich ist es kein Problem, kurz mal hierher zu apparieren, so wie sie es gerade getan hat. _

„Mrs. Malfoy, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen Sie trotzdem sicherheitshalber in Quarantäne nehmen."

Nun funkelten ihre blauen Augen ihn verärgert an.

„Sie glauben also, ich lüge Sie an und riskiere eine Verbreitung der Seuche? Auch auf Draco, der mich letzte Woche besucht hat? Halten Sie mich für so unverantwortlich?"

Sie strich sich eine lange Strähne zurück, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war.

„Ich würde keinen Moment zögern, mich in Quarantäne zu begeben, wenn ich Kontakt mit meinem Mann gehabt hätte. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, ich war seit mehreren Wochen nicht in seiner Nähe."

Neville zögerte. Einerseits klang sie sehr überzeugend. Andererseits wollte er seinen ersten Fall nicht gleich mit einem Fehler beginnen.

Doch er musste sich jetzt entscheiden, das war ein Teil des Jobs.

Der junge Auror zog langsam seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte einen Spruch.

Die Glaswand verschwand.

„Sie können gehen. Ich muss Sie jedoch bitten, sich noch zu unserer Verfügung zu halten."

Narzissa schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Selbstverständlich. Spricht etwas dagegen, dass ich mich in Malfoy Manor aufhalte?"

„Nein, das ist völlig ungefährlich."

Sie stand auf und strich ihren langen Rock glatt. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Mr. Longbottom."

Dann nickt sie ihm zum Abschied kurz zu und verließ sie die Schleuse.

Neville sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, während das Echo ihrer Schritte immer leiser wurde.

_Falls Hermine recht haben sollte und Ginny tatsächlich ermordet wurde, werde ich Mrs. Malfoy im Auge behalten müssen. Morgen weiß ich mehr, da habe ich den Autopsiebericht._

Inzwischen war die Nacht hereingebrochen.

.

_legilimens, die seit ihrer Rückkehr aus London furchtbar traurig ist und sich über ein paar kleine reviews - wahlweise in deutsch oder englisch (gerne mit britischem Akzent) sehr freuen würde! _


	14. Chapter 14

**Herzlichen Dank an die lieben Reviewerinnen Hedril und Felina, Minikissgirl und Drachentochter!**

**Willkommen zurück, liebe Lufa – **wie ich hoffe** – und heute hoffentlich viel Spaß mit unserem Schwerenöter!**

Ach ja, was vielleicht noch interessant ist: Jetzt beginnt der zweite Tag in der Geschichte: der 2. November!

**Runa**

**2.11. 8 Uhr**

_ICH BIN TOT! Dahingerafft! Mausetot! RATTENTOD!_

Hatte er es nicht gewußt?!

_Und jetzt wird mein Körper von Außerirdischen abgeholt! Ich hätte doch den Klitterer aufkaufen sollen! _

Erschrocken hatte Lucius sich aufgesetzt und starrte das unförmige, plumpe Wesen an, das an seinem Bett stand und mit irritierend gütiger Körperhaltung auf ihn herunterschaute. Tapfer erwiderte er dessen Blick.

_Nein, ich will nicht klagen! So habe ich es wenigstens hinter mir!_

Erst dann erkannte er SIE.

„Sie haben gestern Abend so selig geschlafen, Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe es nicht übers Herz gebracht, Sie zu wecken! Und der Test läuft ja nicht weg…"

_Rosalie! _

Er ließ sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Wie gestern schon umgab ihn ihre liebreizende Stimme vollkommen unmittelbar; der war nicht anzumerken, daß sich zwischen ihm und ihr unüberwindbare Barrieren des Infektionsschutzes befanden.

Und wie sie das gesagt hatte…! Daß sie IHN mit ihrem HERZEN in Verbindung brachte…! (Auch wenn er lieber an die attraktive Ausformung ihrer Oberfläche dachte, an das was ÜBER ihrem Herzen zu fühlen wäre… Weich und prall….

Lucius seufzte.

Andererseits befanden diese ersehnenswerten Körperteile unter diesem fürchterlich klobigen und furchteinflößenden Schutzanzug – den sie trug, weil er, Lucius, LEBENSGEFÄHRLICH war! Giftig! TODBRINGEND!

Und gut, sie hatte an seinem Bett gestanden, ihn angesehen und bestimmt sogar gelächelt…

Aber eben, während ER geschlafen hatte. HILFLOS und SCHWACH und KRANK und vor allem STABLOS!

Wie strahlend die Kleine ihn jetzt anlächelte, hätte ihn all das glatt vergessen lassen können – doch sie tat das eben lediglich durch ein kleines Fenster in dem sackförmigen Gebilde, das sie über dem Kopf trug. Gab es in der magischen Welt keine dezenteren Möglichkeiten für einen wirksamen Infektionsschutz? Was war los mit dem Berufsstand des magisch-technischen Designs? Oder war das Absicht? Um mit Hilfe dieser geschmacklosen Häßlichkeit die Quarantäneopfer in Schach zu halten? _Sie am Ausbrechen zu hindern?_

Leise aufstöhnend, fuhr Lucius sich mit dem Handrücken über die heiße Stirn.

„Ich fühle es schon!" Das innere Zittern hatte er einigermaßen aus seinem Ton heraushalten können.

„Warten Sie doch erst einmal ab, Mr. Malfoy…"

„LUCIUS!" Trotz seiner Mattigkeit lag noch immer ein Hauch ihres alten Wohlklanges in seiner Stimme. „Wir waren doch schon beim Vornamen angekommen! ROSALIE!"

Daß sie ihn nicht in seine Schranken wies, indem sie ihren Titel _Schwester_ davor setzte, daß sie ihn stattdessen warmherzig anlächelte, erfüllte ihn inmitten der Pest mit der Erinnerung an seine gewohnte Männlichkeit. Was die hübsche junge Frau verstärkte, indem sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Überrascht atmete Lucius ein.

SO schnell suchte sie Körperkontakt?! Das war… Lucius verzog das Gesicht. Das WÄRE überaus vielversprechend gewesen! WENN ihre Hand sich zu der Zeit nicht in einem kalten, formlosen Handschuh befunden hätte. Dieser furchtbare Umstand allerdings führte den Begriff des _Körperkontakts_ ad absurdum.

_Wie hoffnungslos! Wie TROSTLOS! Man stelle sich vor! Wir beide im Bett – und ich darf sie nur durch diese harte, abweisende SCHUTZHAUT berühren!_

Erneut traf ihn der verheerende Schlag:

ER WÜRDE NIE WIEDER SEX HABEN!

Entkräftet schloß er die Augen, um endlich zu sterben.

Rosalie streichelte seine Schulter durch sämtliche Schichten hindurch. Auch daß sein Geschlechtsorgan darauf NICHT IM MINDESTEN reagierte, bewies ihm, daß er es in den folgenden Minuten tun würde. STERBEN.

„Jetzt machen wir erst einmal den Test. Sie werden sehen, Lucius! Wenn der jetzt negativ ist…"

„Ich fühle es schon…"

„Liegen Sie ganz ruhig! Ich werde jetzt diesen Spezialstab über Sie halten, und dann werden wir es gleich wissen!"

Er sah nicht hin. Lag nur da. Ohne zu atmen. Sterben würde er sowieso.

„Und entspannen Sie sich! Der Testzauber tut nicht weh!"

Entspannen? In seinen Muskeln war ohnehin keine Kraft mehr! Er hustete. War auch das…?

Erneut tätschelte sie seine Schulter.

Er fühlte nur die Barriere zwischen ihnen.

ER WÜRDE NIE WIEDER SEX HABEN!

Nicht mit ihr und nicht mit irgendeiner anderen Frau auf dieser Welt!

Das war seine Strafe! So ließ DIE EINE Frau ihn büßen, mit der er sich nie hätte einlassen dürfen!

„Sei ganz ruhig, Lucius!" Aber wie wunderbar sich DAS anhörte! „Ich werde jetzt den Zauber sprechen."

_Deshabilus!_ DAS wäre ein passenderer Zauber! Würde der auch gegen dieses Ungetüm von Schutzanzug wirken…?

Sein resignierendes Nicken unterdrückend, schloß er lediglich wieder die Augen. In Erwartung der Bestätigung seines Todesurteils. Ihrer sanften, kummervollen Stimme. Die verkünden würde, daß…

„NEIN, LUCIUS!"

WAS?

NICHT kummervoll?

Er war…?

Aufgeregt war sie! ERFREUT! Sie freute sich ehrlich!

Er war NICHT…?

ER WAR NICHT…!

Welch ein wundervolles Geschöpf sie war!

„Haben Sie es gesehen? DAS ist doch schon mal wunderbar! Sie sind zu DIESEM Zeitpunkt absolut gesund!"

_JETZT!_

Jetzt noch. NOCH. Aber NOCH war er… sozusagen gesund. GESUND!

Rosalie strahlte ihn an, so herzlich, daß er den Rahmen des Fensters, hinter dem sich ihr Gesicht befand, beinahe vergessen konnte.

„Jetzt können Sie sich erst einmal beruhigt zurücklehnen!"

Lucius hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß er sich aufgesetzt hatte. Wollte ihren Worten folgen – als er registrierte, daß er nicht länger im Bett bleiben wollte! Nein! Er fühlte sich viel zu… GUT! Stark! Energiegeladen!

Nun gut, das galt JETZT, für diesen Augenblick. Die heutige Entwarnung sagte nichts darüber aus, ob sich in seinem Körper diese magische Zeitbombe befand oder nicht.

ABER jetzt war es so!

Seine Krankenschwester schickte sich an zu gehen. Ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter erzeugte eine wohlige Wärme in seinem gesamten Körper.

„Ihr Frühstück wartet in der Schleuse. Sie werden sehen: Danach werden Sie sich richtig gestärkt fühlen!" Noch in der Tür drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, klingeln Sie ruhig. Und wir beide sehen uns dann spätestens übermorgen früh wieder!"

Ja, sie würden sich wiedersehen! Dagegen hatte er nicht das geringste einzuwenden!

Die Herbstsonne fiel durch das Fenster. Es war heller Morgen! UND ER AM LEBEN! Er fühlte sich ausgeschlafen und erfrischt wie selten! Und das, obwohl er in seiner Kleidung genächtigt hatte!

Nun ja, er hatte lange schon nicht mehr so viele Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Und auch nicht so traumlos, seit… Dabei hatte er seinen Anti-Albtraumtrank gar nicht genommen gestern Abend. Er würde Dr. Leid anweisen, die Dosierung zu überprüfen…

ER FÜHLTE SICH EINFACH GROßARTIG, UND ER HATTE HUNGER!

Was hatte Rosalie von der Schleuse gesagt? Die würde er sich zuerst einmal ansehen! Und FRÜHSTÜCKEN!

Wie ein junger Gott sprang Lucius Malfoy aus dem Bett und streckte sich genüßlich. Wie lautete es doch gleich?

_Carpe diem! Ergreife den Tag! Als ob es Dein letzter wäre!_

Sein letzter. Das war nicht ausgeschlossen.

ABER ER WÜRDE ES TROTZDEM TUN! Den Tag nutzen! Und sich nicht länger so hängen lassen! Sondern sich seinem Schicksal stellen wie ein MANN!

Ja, vor allem diese Tatsache wollte er noch nicht vergessen!

Gerade WEIL der Verlust seiner Männlichkeit gewiß Ginevra Weasleys letzter Wille wäre!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hallo, ihr lieben Rattenmord-Leser, es geht weiter!**

Nachdem ihr nun miterlebt habt, wie toll Neville ermittelt, kaum dass er neuernannter Verantwortlicher in einem Mordfall ist, nachdem ihr genossen habt, wie panisch Lucius Malfoy reagiert, wenn es mal nicht nach seinem Willen geht, schon kommt Feuerbohne daher und bringt – Zeitungsberichte!

Tja, das ist zur Zeit mein Job hier! Sorry!

Ich gelobe aber Besserung! Echt und ehrlich!

Demnächst!

Nun aber mal zu den fleißigen Reviewern, die uns den Rattenmord-Alltag doch ganz entschieden versüßen:

**Lufa: **Ja, kranke Männer sind schon eine Spezies für sich! Aber könnte Lucius nicht mit gutem Grund Angst haben? Immerhin geht es um die Pest! Die könnte ihn doch töten!

**Drachentochter: **Was hast du denn für einen Freund? *lach*

Aber weißt du: Das ist Runas Spezialität: Ganz genau hinzusehen – und zu entlarven!

Lucius Malfoy tröstet sich doch mit den Gedanken an Sex über seine Angst vor dem Tod hinweg.

Ja,ja, wir alle sollten ein klein wenig mehr Mitleid mit dem armen Mann haben! Er hat es doch so schwer, im Moment!

Aber es werden andere Zeiten kommen! Bald!!!

* * *

So, lange genug aufgehalten! Hier kommt es, - das nächste Kapitel 'Rattenmord'

Viel Spaß

Feuerbohne!

* * *

**15. Kapitel**

**02. 11. 9:00 Uhr**

Der Tagesprophet - Titelseite!

**Die Wissenschaftlerin Ginevra Weasley ist gestern Nachmittag in ihrer Wohnung tot aufgefunden worden.**

Unklar ist bis zur Stunde, ob sie tatsächlich ein Opfer der unter Zauberern grassierenden magischen Pest wurde, die durch Ratten übertragen wird.

Dr. Weasley hat für die Seuchenkommission gearbeitet und war damit befasst, ein Mittel zur Bekämpfung dieser für magische Menschen tödlichen Krankheit zu entwickeln.

Glaubt man den Berichten der letzten Tage, so stand ein Durchbruch hierfür kurz bevor.

Lesen Sie dazu den Bericht auf Seite 13: Ginevra Weasley, ein Leben für die Wissenschaft!

Das Zaubereiministerium hat jedoch versichert, dass die diesbezüglichen Forschungen nicht gefährdet sind.

Lesen Sie dazu auch den Bericht auf Seite 5: Anzeichen und Symptome der Erkrankung!

Alle Personen, mit denen Dr. Weasley in Kontakt stand, sind in Quarantäne genommen worden.

Lesen Sie dazu auch den Bericht auf Seite 17: Rattenpest – und wie man eine Ansteckung verhindern kann.

Umfangreiche Untersuchungen laufen bereits, um diesen tragischen Tod aufzuklären.

Der Tagesprophet wird Sie sofort, ausführlich und zuverlässig über alle Erkenntnisse und Ergebnisse informieren!

(Feuerbohne)

Ebenfalls im Tagespropheten, Seite Vier, Vermischtes:

**Am gestrigen Abend wurde überraschend ein prominentes, wenn auch umstrittenes Mitglied der magischen Gemeinschaft in Quarantäne genommen!**

Lucius Malfoy (50), Finanzmogul und Spender der Stiftung: 'Erhaltet die magische Welt', die mittellosen Zaubererfamilien unterstützend unter die Arme greift, hat sich auf eigenen Wunsch in Quarantäne begeben.

Malfoy, der nach dem Krieg von sämtlichen Klagen und Verdächtigungen an der Machtergreifung Voldemorts beteiligt gewesen zu sein oder gar der engsten Gruppe um ihn, genannt Todesser, angehört zu haben, freigesprochen worden ist, könnte sich unter Umständen mit der verheerenden Rattenpest infiziert haben.

Sein Pressesprecher betonte jedoch, dies sei eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Mister Malfoy sei sich seiner hohen Verantwortung als Vorbild sehr bewusst und habe um die Quarantäne gebeten.

„Ich will den Zauberern zeigen, wie man sich korrekt verhält", so seine Worte. Er habe vor einigen Tagen beruflich mit der gestern so tragisch verstorbenen Wissenschaftlerin Weasley zu tun gehabt und wolle nun sicherstellen, dass von ihm keinerlei Gefahr ausgehe.

Weiterhin wird betont, dass Mister Malfoy keinerlei Symptome der Krankheit zeigt und sich wohlauf befindet.

Lesen Sie dazu auch den Bericht auf Seite 5: Anzeichen und Symptome der Erkrankung!

(Feuerbohne)

* * *

Ach übrigens: Es mag ja keiner glauben, aber wir freuen uns WIRKLICH über Reviews! Auch über viele!

Also, ran an die Tastatur!


	16. Chapter 16

**Liebe inuverse!**

Ich danke Dir für Deine wunderbaren gewohnt gelb-blauen Kommentare – die ich so gut kenne und einschätzen kann und sooo sehr genieße! Du weißt! :)

**Herzliche Grüße an unsere Reviewerinnen Felina, Hedril, lufa, Drachentochter und Ann-Susanna!**

Und an die, die es letztes Mal nicht geschafft haben zu lesen und wieder zu uns stoßen mögen…? *lächel*

**Liebe Drachentochter**,

die wir ja anders nicht erreichen können! VIELEN LIEBEN DANK FÜR DEINE REVIEWS; wir alle freuen uns total über Dich: Daß Du dabei bleibst und uns das mitteilst! Ich soll Dir herzliche Grüße von Feuerbohne übermitteln, die Du letztes Mal bedacht hast, und auch ich habe Dir noch nicht persönlich für Dein letztes Review zu meinem Kapitel gedankt!

Ferner unseren Glückwunsch zu der sich wirklich unwiderstehlich anhörenden Mischung Deines Freundes! Besonders Snapes Nase und die Vorliebe für Zitronendrops sagen mir sehr zu! :)

**Herzliche Grüße in die Runde**

**Von Runa**

**2.11. 9.30 Uhr**

Angenehm entspannt lehnte sich Lucius Malfoy auf dem strenggenommen nicht allzu bequemen Sessel am kleinen Tischchen zurück und lächelte ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

_Zufrieden?_

Dieses unbändige Hochgefühl in seinem Innern war mit dem Begriff _Euphorie_ treffender zu beschreiben!

Nun ja, vermutlich war diese seine Befindlichkeit auf irgendwelche reflexmäßigen Gehirnzustände zurückzuführen, die ihn inmitten dieser Krise die Realität der Rattenpest vergessen machen wollten.

Was mit Sicherheit diese Physiologie noch verstärkte: Selten hatte ihm ein so schlichtes Frühstück – Toast (immerhin magisch warmgehalten), Butter, Marmelade und Eier – so gut geschmeckt! Das mußte er wirklich zugeben!

Dennoch: Er fühlte sich großartig! Gesund! Energiegeladen! Voller Tatendrang!

Entschlossen langte er erneut nach seiner bereits zweimal geleerten Teetasse. Dieses gefärbte Wasser trinken zu müssen, war allerdings schon mit einem beträchtlichen Aufwand an Selbstdisziplin verbunden. Und das erinnerte ihn unbarmherzig daran, daß sein gegenwärtiger seelischer Zustand nichts daran änderte, daß mit dem heutigen höchstwahrscheinlich einer seiner letzten Tage vor ihm lag.

ABER ER WÜRDE IHN NUTZEN!

Ein Tag in Gefangenschaft, das stimmte schon – allerdings einer sich durchaus ANGENEHM gestaltenden Gefangenschaft. Wenn man bedachte, wie wenig die süße Rosalie mit einem Dementor gemein hatte! Lucius lachte hell auf. Wie herrlich, daß er sogar in der Lage war, DARÜBER Witze zu machen!

Ja, Rosalie hatte ihn _Lucius_ genannt, ihn berührt, GESTREICHELT sogar! Und einen vielversprechenden Satz gesagt:

_Wir beide sehen uns dann spätestens übermorgen früh wieder! _

Lucius verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und nickte gedankenvoll. Doch, doch, für die liebreizende Rosalie würde es sich lohnen, seine Verführungskünste weiter zu intensivieren! Welche naturgegeben in seiner gegenwärtigen Situation tendenziell dürftiger ausfallen mußten…

Andererseits war die junge Frau keineswegs abgestoßen gewesen von seiner Schwäche – ein Exemplar mit Helfersyndrom also. DAS war in diesem Rahmen eine GÜNSTIGE Voraussetzung!

Er würde die Kleine nach allen Regeln der Malfoy'schen Kunst umgarnen, sie einspinnen mit seiner verletzlichen Männlichkeit…

Das Mädchen war nichts für länger, dazu war sie auch viel zu leicht zu haben – ein Zeitvertreib eben. Längerfristigere Pläne zu machen, war er im Augenblick ja sowieso nicht in der Lage. Aber die Süße war zweifelsohne besser als gar nichts!

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer strich er sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar und erhob sich, um zur Körperpflege zu schreiten – und stutzte, als sein Blick auf der Suche nach seinem Gepäck an dem leeren Transportkorb hängenblieb.

Nicht schlecht! Ein Elf, der von selbst erkannt hatte, was zu tun gewesen war!

Der unpersönliche Krankenhausschrank neben dem Fenster erwies sich als gähnend leer – also auf ins Bad! Ein SEHR kluger Hauself!

Lucius steuerte schnurstracks auf das verdächtig kleine Schränkchen zu. Die Elfe WAR aber doch klug gewesen…? Er riß die Tür auf – man gewöhnte sich, die Hände zu benutzen, und wenn er ehrlich war, war es gar nicht einmal SO viel mehr Kraftaufwand – und erstarrte.

_DAS war ja KLAR! Als ob diese ELFE nicht GANZ GENAU GEWUßT hat, daß ich keine Magie habe! Die Biester nutzen JEDE Chance, gegen uns Herren aufzubegehren! _

Dabei wäre es doch wohl eine SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICHKEIT gewesen, ihm die Sachen wenigstens wieder groß zu hexen! So daß ER dann daran hätte denken können, jemanden zu beauftragen, die magischen Schlösser für ihn zu öffnen!

_Na wartet, Ihr Querulanten! _

„ELFE!" brüllte er mit allem Stimmvolumen, das er aufzubringen imstande war, und der Raum hallte wider von seiner Macht wie eh und je. Er fühlte sich WIRKLICH großartig!

Was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich nützte, denn es geschah trotzdem NICHTS. Es ertönte KEIN prompter Plopp, KEINE Hauselfe mit am Boden schleifender Nase kam angekrochen, KEINE um Gnade winselnde Fiepsstimme erreichte seine Ohren.

DIE GEHORCHTEN IHM NICHT!

Außer sich vor Zorn stampfte Lucius in Richtung Schleuse – als ihm bewußt wurde, daß es sich bei diesem Ungehorsam womöglich auch einfach um eine Konsequenz dieser unseligen Quarantäne handeln könnte.

_Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, dann klingeln Sie ruhig!_

Hatte Rosalie nicht so gesagt? Dann war vielleicht einfach das der hiesige Geschäftsweg. Ein leises Lächeln glitt über Lucius sich wieder glättendes Gesicht. SIE würde er herbeirufen! SIE würde ihm helfen! Und daß er selbst sich nun in bei weitem attraktiverem Zustand befand als vorhin, würde ihn auch gleichzeitig einen Schritt weiter in ihre Arme bringen. Helfersyndrom hin oder her: Er würde ihr als TAPFERER MANN gegenübertreten, und sie würde seinem umwerfend männlichen Charme erliegen! Diese Rolle entsprach ohnehin mehr seiner Gewohnheit!

_Carpe feminam! Ergreife die FRAU!_

Man sollte einen Zauberspruch daraus machen! Lucius Malfoy grinste amüsiert über diesen weiteren Witz aus seinem heute wirklich exzellent arbeitenden Kopf und ergriff vorerst die goldene Kugel des Klingelzuges.


	17. Chapter 17

_Liebe Leser,_

_heute mal keine lange Vorrede von mir._

_Nachdem wir ja schon Zeitungsartikel, Radio-Interview, Drabbles und „normale Kapitel" haben (wobei an dieser Stelle die ketzerische Frage erlaubt ist, ob ein magieloser Lucius in der Krankenzelle tatsächlich als „normal" zu bezeichnen ist, hihi), geht es diesmal weiter mit einem Pathologie-Bericht!_

_Neville wartet ja schon lange drauf._

_Und der ein oder andere Leser vielleicht auch._

_Also: Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie das mit Ginnys Selbstmord wirklich war…….._

_Legi_

**Kapitel 17**

**2.11.2005 9.45 Uhr**

* * *

**Per Express-Eule an Auroren Büro, zu Händen **

**Von: Abteilung MagPath**

**Vorbericht: Examination bei ungeklärten Todesfällen (gem. Par. 9/1/60, Abs.12 VUuT)**

Scan durchgeführt durch den leitenden MagPathologen Dr. Jordano Quincer

Name der Leiche (falls bekannt): ...............................................Weasley, Ginevra

Datum des Exitus: ......................................................................01.11.2005

Abstammung(human, magische Kreatur, sonstige) ....................menschlich

Geschlecht (w,m, hermap. ohne, vari., .b.) .................................weiblich

Blutstatus ...................................................................................rein

Alter, Größe, Gewicht ...................................................................26 J, 1,63m, 54 Kilo

Leiche befindet sich äußerlich in gutem Zustand.

Ergebnisse von Blut, Mageninhalt und DNS liegen noch nicht vor.

Keine äußerliche Gewalteinwirkung (Muggel) erkennbar.

Leber und Milz um 25 bzw. 30% vergrößert. V.a. leichte Vergiftung, Bluttests bleiben abzuwarten. Jedoch keine letale Auswirkung.  
Untersuchung auf magische Verletzungen ergab als Todesursache eindeutig die Anwendung des **Avada Kedavra-Fluchs** (unverzeihlich).

Dank Einsatz des neuartigen HCSR (holographic Crime Scene Reconstructor) konnte aufgrund des Einfallswinkels ein Selbstmord zweifelsfrei ausgeschlossen werden. Der Fluch wurde von schräg oben durchgeführt und traf das Opfer am Rücken (Höhe C3-Th2).  
Auszugehen ist von einer sitzenden Position des Opfers oder von einem deutlich größeren Angreifer.

Zeitpunkt des Todes: zwischen 9 und 13 Uhr.

Sonstiges:Der Scan ergab eine Schwangerschaft mit Vierlingen, ca. SSW 13

Unterschrift:........J. Quincer...

* * *

*****

*****

*****

Neville ließ den MagPath-Bericht langsam sinken.  
_MORD? _

Sein Munde war plötzlich ausgetrocknet.  
_Ich ermittle tatsächlich in einem Mordfall?_

Einen Moment blieb er ruhig sitzen und wartete, bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Anschließend sprang er auf, nahm das Blatt und eilte ins Zimmer seines Vorgesetzten.  
„Quincers Bericht ist da!"

Harry stand vom Schreibtisch auf und riss Neville das Blatt aus der Hand. Er überflog es erst einmal kurz, meinte danach: „Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Geh jeder Spur am Tatort nach. Malfoy bleibt sichergestellt."  
Dann las er weiter.  
Und fiel plötzlich in seinen Stuhl zurück. „Ginny war schwanger?"

_legilimens_


	18. Chapter 18

**Liebe Leserschaft!**

HABT IHR ES GELESEN?

*an dieser Stelle das Review verfaß, das ich mir regulär verkniffen habe*

Also ich finde, Legi hat mit ihrem letzten Kapitel wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen, wie man gildetechnisch sagt! Ihr magischer Pathologiebericht ist an Witz und an Detailliebe kaum zu überbieten! Und bei wem noch die ein oder andere Frage der zahllosen Abkürzungen betrefflich offengeblieben ist – vorsichtshalber auch, wer glaubt, bereits alles verstanden zu haben, es steckt garantiert noch mehr dahinter! ;) – der möge bitte Legis Reviewantworten einsehen; dort wird alles liebevoll erklärt! Und auch die eine oder andere neue Spur gelegt! Es lohnt sich in jedem Fall, selbst wenn man nur mal wieder herzhaft lachen möchte.

**Liebe ClariFari, liebe Felina, liebe Hedril, liebe lufa!**

Habt Dank für Eure schönen, treuen, lobenden, lustigen, gehaltvollen und engagierten Reviews! Es macht uns allen großen Spaß mit Euch!

**Liebe inuverse!**

Danke für Deine geleistete Beta-Arbeit, kein Streß mit der kommenden und herzliche Zusatz-Grüße auf diesem Wege!

**Liebe Grüße in die Runde von Runa**

**2.11. 10 Uhr**

„WO IST ROSALIE?!"

Lucius starrte der fremden Frau entgegen – gedrungen, ach was: FETT! Mit brutalen Oberarmen und giftig verzogenem Gesicht, garantiert eine Wolke penetranten Schweißgeruches mit sich führend, welche sein quarantänisch abgeschotteter Zustand ihm gnädigerweise ersparte – die gerade die Schleuse betreten hatte.

„War die Frage an MICH gerichtet?" erkundigte sich diese Person in zuckersüßem Tonfall, angesichts der beißenden Strenge in ihren Zügen purer Hohn! DIE würde Schwierigkeiten machen! Was vor allem wollte die jetzt? Daß er seine Frage wiederholte? Lucius schnaubte nur. Was bildete die sich ein?!

„Ich brauche Schwester Rosalie!"

Allein die Vorstellung! Daß er DIESER schrulligen Schachtel SEINEN Zauberstab überlassen und SEINEN Schließungszauber verraten müßte!

„Sie hat FREI", wurde ihm mit unverändert scheinheiliger Freundlichkeit erklärt, wobei ihr Mund sich bereits eine Form eingenommen hatte, als werde sie ihm im nächsten Außenblick die Kehle durchbeißen wollen. Zu allem Überfluß zückte sie jetzt ihren ungewöhnlich stämmigen Zauberstab aus ihrer Brusttasche, die über ihrem Atombusen nahezu wagerecht lag. Unwillkürlich wich Lucius einen Schritt zurück.

„Wann ist sie wieder hier?"

„Ihren Dienstplan habe ich nicht im Kopf!" In ihre schadenfrohe Visage hätte er am liebsten einen _Stupor_ platziert. Und wie sie dann geradezu hämisch fortfuhr! „Regulär übermorgen früh, glaube ich!"

_Das darf nicht wahr sein! _

ÜBERMORGEN! Und was sollte er jetzt machen?! Er konnte nicht bis morgen warten! Er BRAUCHTE seine Sachen! DRINGEND! Sein Herz hatte sich unangenehm beschleunigt.

„Ich muß an meine Sachen!" Wie er das HAßTE, um etwas BETTELN zu müssen! „Rufen Sie eine Hauselfe, die mir in meinen persönlichen Belangen BEHILFLICH sein kann!" Daß er von DIESER Elfe BEI JEDEM EINZELNEN SCHRITT seiner Körperpflege zwecks Lieferns der dazu nötigen Magie ABHÄNGIG sein würde, kam ihm erst jetzt in den Sinn – was ihn zum Bett wanken ließ und sich entkräftet auf der Bettkante niederlassen. In welche Lage war er geraten?! „Und ich brauche meinen Zauberstab, die Schließungszauber sind auf ihn geeicht", war nur noch ein kraftloser Zusatz, ehe er von seiner Qual übermannt wurde und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Die Hoffnung, daß er mit seinem bemitleidenswerten Gebaren diese Hexe vom Widerspruch abhalten würde, war auch nicht wirklich eine gewesen.

„Das war klar!" Daß dieses WEIBSBILD dermaßen explodieren würde, überrumpelte ihn dann allerdings doch. Stumm beeindruckt beobachtete er, wie sich bei ihr offenbar etwas entlud, das sie schon länger mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte. „SIE leben im Glauben, daß jeder hier alles stehen und liegen ließe, wenn SIE des Wegs daher kommen, nicht wahr?! SIR LUCIUS MALFOY! Todesser und Wendehals erster Güte! SIE verwöhnter Schnösel bekommen KEINE Kammerzofe, das können Sie vergessen! Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, daß Ihnen KEINE EINZIGE EXTRAWURST in den teuren ALLERWERTESTEN geschoben wird! WIR SIND EINE QUARANTÄNESTATION UND KEIN LUXUSHOTEL!"

Aufgesprungen war er, auf sie zu.

„RAUS!" brüllte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. Er war lauter! Er war größer! Und immer noch an Körperkraft überlegen! Er würde ihr zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte! „RAAAAUUUUUUS!"

Die kleine dicke Hexe musterte ihn leider verhältnismäßig ungerührt, ohne sich auch nur eine Nuance nach rückwärts zu neiden.

„Gut, daß wir uns da einig sind", stellte sie fast befriedigt fest, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. „Einen angenehmen Tag noch, verehrter Mister Malfoy!"

„RAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!"

_RUHIG! BERUHIGE DICH! GANZ RUHIG!_

Die Panik, die durch sämtliche seiner Adern raste, war alles andere als beruhigend.

_Gefangen! Du bist ohne Zauberstab gefangen. AUSGELIEFERT jedem dahergelaufenem MONSTER von KRANKENSCHWESTER! DIE MIT DIR MACHEN KÖNNEN, WAS SIE WOLLEN! Die Dich aushungern können! Dich foltern! Dir DEINE UTENSILIEN vorenthalten! _

Lucius rang nach Luft.

Sein morgendlicher Anti-Albtraum-Trank! Seine Arbeitsmaterialien! Und vor allem: SEINE TOILETTENARTIKEL!

Noch wirkten die Haut-Haar- und Bartzauber-Tinktur von seiner ausgiebigen Dusche gestern Nachmittag. Dank der 24-Stunden-Toleranz bei Resistenz gegenüber Schweißgeruch und Haarwachstum bei regelmäßiger Anwendung. Wenn er es nach sechzehn Stunden jedoch nicht erneut anwendete, würde es wieder dreißig Tage dauern, bis die Toleranz wieder aufgebaut wäre! Ganz zu schweigen davon, daß spätestens gegen 16 Uhr sein Bart zu sprießen beginnen würde, seine Haare nach seinem Kamm und seine Achseln einen neuen _Antitranspiranz_zauber verlangen! Und die Träume erst, die ihn heute Nacht heimsuchen würden, wenn er ihnen nicht alchemistischen Einhalt geböte!

Völlig ermattet ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen. Gab sich notdürftigen Halt, indem er beide Hände seitlich an seinen Kopf preßte. Seine Handflächen schwitzten. Sein Atem ging flach und rasch. Er mußte eine Lösung finden! Schnell!

WAS ZUR HÖLLE KONNTE ER TUN?! WAS?!!

Solange diese SCHRECKSCHRAUBE Dienst hatte, konnte er seine privaten Besitztümer vergessen! Da existierte nicht der Hauch einer Chance! Die würde jeden hier Anwesenden notfalls mit Gewalt davon abhalten, ihm Hilfe zukommen zu lassen!

Also brauchte er neue! Ganz einfach! Und wenn er weder selbst zaubern konnte, noch hier eine Hauselfe abstauben, so mußte er eben eine seiner eigenen hierher beordern!

Miller war in Bulgarien unabkömmlich – davon abgesehen, würde der mit seiner unterwürfigen Höflichkeit kaum schaffen, an dem Drachen vorbeizukommen.

_Menacio!_

Wozu war der sein Freund? Der würde ihn mir dem Notwendigsten versorgen! Und eine der Elfen mitbringen! Den würde Lucius auf der Stelle anpiepen!


	19. Chapter 19

_Wir sagen Euch an, den lieben Advent, _

_seht doch wie Neville zum Tatort rennt…._

_Keine Angst, ich werde nicht weiter reimen, wollte Euch ja nur dran erinnert, dass Neville von Harry an den Tatort geschickt wurde, um dort den Spuren nachzugehen. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie er sich schlägt. _

_Sind heute nur 2 Drabbles, aber dafür viel Stoff zum raten…._

_Vielen Dank noch mal an Lufa für die reviews! Ich weiß inzwischen auch, WER ein Büro in der Oxford Street hat! Da würd ich auch gern arbeiten, seufz….._

_Legi, die auch gerne noch mehr reviews lesen würde........_

**19. Kapitel 2.11.2005 12.00 Uhr **

*****

In Ginnys Wohnung traf Neville auf Hoover von der Spurensicherung. „Was habt ihr?"

Der zuckte die Schultern. „Abdrücke des Opfers, der Granger und vom alten Malfoy. Sonst nichts Verdächtiges. Leiche ist ja schon bei Quincer."

Neville deutete auf den kleinen Sack in Hoovers Hand. „Was ist damit?"

„Sollte ich heute abholen fürs Labor. Zeitverschwendung, wenn Sie mich fragen."

_Tu ich nicht!_

„Lassen Sie ihn hier."

Der ältere Kollege schnaubte verständnislos. „Ist nur Müll. Obstschalen, leere Verpackungen, Kaffeefilter, ein surrender Scherzartikel, zwei Joghurtbecher, so Zeug eben."

„Briefe, Tagebuch, Aufzeichnungen?"

Hoover schüttelte den Kopf.

„Fehlanzeige. Ich muss los."

Neville blieb allein zurück.

*

*

*

Er zauberte eine Plane herbei und breitete den Müll aus. Alles war genau, wie Hoover gesagt hatte:

Filtertüten, Essensreste, Käseschachtel. Sogar die lila „Plastikblüte".

Komisch – sie sah ganz echt aus!

Überrascht lauschte er dem mehrstimmigen Summton, der ihm eine liebliche Melodie ins Ohr säuselte.

„Silencio!"

Stille.

Der Auror wanderte erst einmal weiter durch die Wohnung. Durchsuchte Schreibtische, Schränke, Regale. Richtete seinen Zauberstab auf alle Wände, um geheime Tresore aufzudecken.

Nichts.

Zurück zum Müll.

„Returnare" Das Summen setzte wieder ein, allerdings viel leiser.

Neville nahm die Blüte vorsichtig in die Hand.

_Ist das etwa……?_

_Nein, das ist absolut unmöglich!_

_Oder doch?_

_*_

_*_

_(legilimens)_


	20. Chapter 20

_*_

_Na? Habt Ihr herausgefunden, wie die Blüte heißt, die Neville am Tatort gefunden hat? Ist eigentlich gar nicht so schwer._

_Also gut, ich geb Euch noch fünf Sekunden Zeit._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_5_

_Immer noch nicht draufgekommen?_

_o.k., dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob es nicht doch besser ist, dass Neville an dem Fall dran ist….._

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**2.11.2005 13.00 Uhr **

In der Bibliothek, zu der Neville appariert war, herrschte reges Treiben.

Energisch hielt er dem Mitarbeiter seine Aurorenmarke unter die Nase. „Ich brauche einen Klitterer-Artikel zu diesem Thema." Er kritzelte das schwierige Wort auf ein Blatt Papier. „Ist ungefähr drei Jahre her."

Stirnrunzelnd drückte der Angestellte einen Knopf an der Archivationsmaschine. Eine mechanische Tastatur erschien und er tippte die Buchstaben klickend ein.

Fünfzehn Minuten später hielt Neville einen Nachdruck des Klitterers vom 19. August 2002 in der Hand.

„Ich hatte tatsächlich recht!"

Sein lauter Ausruf verschaffte ihm ärgerliche Blicke seiner Nachbarleser.

_Gut, dass ich mich irgendwie an den Bericht erinnert habe!_

*****

*****

*****

**Klitterer Ausgabe vom 19. 8. 2002 **

Seltenste Blume der Welt nun in England!

Lucius Malfoy hat sich bei der Suche nach einem ausgefallenen Geschenk zum Hochzeitstag wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Seine Frau Narzissa, die übrigens gerade unter die Top Ten der bestgekleidetsten Hexen gewählt wurde, darf sich in diesem Jahr über die „klingende Wunderblume" (Triflorifer susussanta) freuen.

Von dieser sagenumwobenen Pflanze gibt es auf der ganzen Welt nur vier Exemplare. Eines zieht nun in Malfoy Manor in einen gläsernen Tresor, die anderen befinden sich in Botanischen Instituten in Japan, Neuseeland und Little Beaver Creek, Minnesota.

Diese Blume trägt nur einmal im Jahr genau drei Blüten (daher der Name Tri-Florifer) und zwar genau dann, wenn der Vollmond im Zeichen des Persephonos steht.

Alle drei Blüten öffnen sich gleichzeitig und erstrahlen am ersten Tag in hellem Rosa. Das Besondere dabei ist die herrliche Musik, die die Pflanze dabei erklingen lässt. Ohrenzeugen beschreiben sie als „Magischer Sirenen-Gesang, der die Herzen zum Schmelzen bringt."

Ob die Pflanze mit ihrem Summen tatsächlich – wie die Überlieferung sagt – langjährige Hautekzeme und rechts-seitige Schwerhörigkeit heilen kann, konnte bisher nicht zweifelsfrei bewiesen werden.

Trotzdem gehen Fachleute davon aus, dass die Triflorifer-Blüte über starke magische Kräfte verfügt, auch wenn dieser Bereich bisher noch nicht ausreichend erforscht wurde.

Unser Foto (rechts unten) zeigt die dunkle Lilafärbung, die die Blüten am zweiten Tag ihres kurzen Lebens annehmen.

Am dritten Tag ändert sich die Farbe in einen wundervollen satten Blauton.

Leider verblüht die Blume bereits am vierten Tag, so dass die Pracht nur von kurzer Dauer ist.

Die Blüte kann jedoch haltbar gemacht werden durch einen simplen „E394-Konservierungs-Zauber" (nachzulesen im Bestseller „Zaubere Dir Dein Leben leicht: Magie für Küche, Garten und Besenreparatur" – das Buch kann über den Klitterer-Verlag bezogen werden).

Sammler zahlen für eine einzige Blüte Summen im mehr-stelligen Bereich.

Über welche Kanäle der äußerst gut situierte Mr. Malfoy es geschafft hat, ein derart kostbares Geschenk für seine jüngere Gattin aufzutreiben, ist ebenso wenig bekannt wie der Kaufpreis.

Eine öffentliche Ausstellung ist leider nicht geplant, wie uns Rückfragen im Hause der Reinblut-Familie bestätigten.

*

*

*

_(legilimens)_

_Ich hab lang hin- und herüberlegt, aber jetzt sag ich es einfach mal. Das Einstellen der Texte hier bei macht doch einiges an Arbeit, da viele der Formatierungen nicht übernommen werden oder ganze Wörter/Zahlen gelöscht sind. Zumindest bei mir ist das so. Ich sitz da jedes Mal relativ lange dran und freu mich natürlich (wie der Rest von Triflorifer auch), wenn uns die Klickzahlen sagen, dass die Story regelmäßig gelesen wird. _

_Aber so richtig toll fänden wir natürlich ein paar Rückmeldungen, ob Ihr schon jemand in Verdacht habt, was Ihr Euch so über die Geschichte denkt oder wie es denn weitergehen könnte._

_Als kleiner Lohn für unsere Arbeit und Zeit. Ansonsten ist es der Aufwand dann vielleicht_ _doch nicht wert, zumal wir ja auch in einem anderen Forum posten._

_Nur so meine Gedanken am Rande...._


	21. Chapter 21

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

„_ach du grüne Neune" werdet Ihr Euch denken, „schon wieder ein Kapitel von Legi!"_

_Keine Angst, es ist nur im Augenblick so gehäuft, weil Neville einfach so viel zu tun hat. Und heute sind es auch nur vier Drabbles. Im weiteren Verlauf der Story werden übrigens auch meine Kapitel immer länger. _

_Ihr wollt wissen, wie lange die Kapitel gegen Ende des Krimis werden? Nun ja, Schätzings „Limit" erscheint dagegen wie ein Taschenbuch._

_NEIN, war ein Scherz! Soooo lang dann auch wieder nicht! _

_Vielen Dank an Minikissgirl und Drachentochter für die reviews!_

_Keine Angst, Hermine taucht bald wieder auf und wird noch für EINIGE Überraschungen sorgen! Und auch Narzissa wird natürlich nicht vergessen, das ist klar. _

_Los geht`s!_

_*_

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

*****

**21. Kapitel 2.11.2005 14.00 Uhr **

*****

*

Neville hatte Hunger. Den ganzen Tag war er noch nicht zum Essen gekommen und nun biss er endlich in das Sandwich, das er sich aus der Kantine geholt hatte.

Es klopfte an seiner Bürotür.

_Super timing!_

„Hewwein!" Er kaute und schluckte gerade rechtzeitig hinunter, bevor ein großer, asketisch wirkender Mann in eleganter Kleidung eintrat.

Dunkle Augen musterten Neville durch eine randlose Brille aufmerksam.

_Ich habe dieses Gesicht schon mal gesehen, die grauen,kurzen Haare, die Adler-Nase. Aber ich komm nicht drauf! Wo nur?_

Der Auror erhob sich und trat dem Besucher entgegen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Davon gehe ich aus!"

*

*

*

Der raubvogelartige Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und wurde durch ein etwas aufgesetzt wirkendes Lächeln abgelöst.

„Mein Name ist Menacio Moraless von der Kanzlei Moraless und Rossi."

Neville verschluckte sich an einem letzten Brotkrümel und musste kurz husten.  
_Ach du Scheiße! Der Staranwalt! Der fehlt mir noch!_

Moraless sah ihn ungerührt an und meinte „Ich bin hier im Auftrag von Lucius Malfoy."

_Hätt ich mir gleich denken können!  
_Der Anwalt fuhr fort: „Meinem Mandanten ist nicht ganz klar, auf welcher Grundlage man ihm den Zauberstab entzogen hat. Vielleicht hätten Sie die Güte, uns aufzuklären?"

_Weil er sonst schon lange einen Abgang gemacht hätte!_

*

*

*

Neville richtete sich zur vollen Größe auf. „Das ist Standard-Prozedur im Falle einer behördlich angeordneten Quarantäne, Paragraph 16/2, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Im Übrigen sind alle Quarantäne-Patienten magielos, Sie sehen, es liegt keinerlei nachteilige Behandlung oder Willkür vor."

Moraless ließ sich keine Reaktion anmerken. „Außerdem ist die Unterbringung meines Mandanten in einem so kleinen Zimmer absolut inakzeptabel. Er besteht auf angemessene Räume und Personal."

_Das kann er vergessen!_

„St. Mungos ist im Moment heillos überfüllt. Ich könnte natürlich zehn andere Patienten zusammenlegen lassen, damit Ihr Mandant seine Suite bekommt. Wenn die Presse allerdings erfährt, dass Mr. Malfoy Schwerkranken ihre Einzelzimmer wegnimmt…"

*

*

*

Der Anwalt sah ihn mit ruhiger Miene an. „Sie bluffen."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, die Öffentlichkeit würde eine Sonderbehandlung mit Personal et cetera gutheißen?"

Moraless schien den Auror von oben bis unten zu mustern. „Wie lange sind Sie schon selbständig im Einsatz?"

Neville schluckte. „Lange genug."

„Ihr erster Fall?"

_Dieser schleimige Rechtsverdreher!_

„Ich versichere Ihnen, der Fall ist bei mir in kompetenten Händen!"

Nun folgte ein erneutes Lächeln zur ausgestreckten Hand. „Gut. Ich freue mich schon auf unsere Zusammenarbeit, Mr. Longbottom. Wir werden sicher noch oft miteinander zu tun haben."

_Soll das eine Drohung sein?_

_Verdammt, hat der Mann einen festen Händedruck!_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_(legilimens)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Guten Tag, liebe Freunde des Rattenmordes!**

Es ist wieder einmal Zeit für ein kleines Zwischenspiel unseres lieben Lucius, der noch immer am Rande der Geschichte herumwurschtelt, sich jedoch mit den WESENTLICHEN Dingen des Lebens abplagen muß!

Als kleinen Trost für die verschiedentlich Hermine Vermissenden: Die muß warten, bis Lucius mit eben diesen Dingen fertig ist, aber DANN! Pünktlich zu Weihnachten werdet Ihr sie wieder haben!

**Vielen Dank an unsere lieben Reviewerinnen – und an JamesBlackson für seine Einladung! Triflorifer fühlt sich sehr geehrt!**

Im Namen der anderen grüßt heute

**Runa**

**2.11. 15.45 Uhr**

„15.45 Uhr! Du hast es geschafft! Ich danke Dir, alter Junge!"

Lucius bedachte die ironische Siegespose seines langjährigen Wegbegleiters durch die Glasscheibe der Schleuse hindurch mit einem begeistert in die Höhe gereckten Daumen. Es war allerhöchste Zeit. Die noch unsichtbaren, doch bereits unüberspürbar durch die gereizte Gesichtshaut tretenden Barthaarspitzen fühlten sich schon an wie schmerzhafte Stoppeln. Lucius hatte schon wie auf Kohlen gesessen! Aber nun war ja alles noch einmal gut gegangen!

„Auf Dich kann ich mich in jeder Lebenslage verlassen, das wußte ich ja auch!"

„Eine Selbstverständlichkeit, mein Freund." Der andere lächelte. „Dich ganz hier herauszuholen, gestaltet sich leider etwas schwierig; das Ministerium ist arg unter Druck. Da können die sich nicht leisten, gerade DICH nach Hause zu schicken."

Bitter winkte Lucius ab.

„Na, das hatte ich auch nicht wirklich erwartet. Unter DIESER Regierung!" Sein bitteres Lachen wurde am Leben gehalten, als Menacio mit ehrlichem Bedauern fortfuhr:

„Deine Magie konnte ich leider Merlins auch nicht wieder freischalten lassen – denn die Sperrung hat angeblich AUCH medizinische Gründe. ANGEBLICH würde es einen Ausbruch der Pest bei Dir wahrscheinlicher machen, wenn Du zaubertest."

_Muß ich immer wieder DARAN erinnert werden?!_

Dabei wollte Lucius doch nur endlich in Ruhe und Luxus duschen! Hatte dieser Staradvokat heute denn keine anderen Termine mehr?

„Insofern wirst Du Dich wohl für die Dauer der Inkubationszeit ohne Zauberstab behelfen müssen."

„Das ist dann, wie es scheint, nicht zu ändern." Lucius sah auf die Uhr und fuhr sich über die unangenehm spannende Haut seines Kinns. „Hauptsache, ich kann mich ENDLICH frisch machen!" Er schenkte seinem Freund ein abschließendes Lächeln. „Weiter als bis zu der erlösenden Dusche denke ich im Moment gar nicht!"

Menacio grinste zurück und stellte eine beruhigend große Kulturtasche in das Speisefach der Schleuse. Wo war eigentlich die dazugehörige Hauselfe? Lucius wurde abgelenkt, indem sein Advokat ein kleines silbernes Kästchen aus der Brusttasche zog und es mit einem Schwenk in einen großen, schimmernden Koffer verwandelte.

„Deine Arbeitsmaterialien", erklärte er. „Ich habe Dir Kopien all Deiner aktuellen Unterlagen angefertigt – Du siehst, die Sicherheitskopien bei mir haben sich voll ausgezahlt! Ein neuer Fernsprecher ist drin – ich habe Dir die Verbindung zu Miller eingestellt und zu MIR natürlich – außerdem noch eine Liste beigelegt mit den Nummern sämtlicher Auktionshäuser. Außerdem Schreibzeug. Eine Eule paßte leider nicht mehr hinein und hätte auch zu viel Schweinkram verursacht…", er lachte herzhaft über seinen Scherz, „…aber Du hast ja sogar in DIESMAL geschafft, Verbindung mit mir aufzunehmen, insofern sehe ich da kein Problem!"

Das Amüsement des Anderen verstärkte sich noch, und Lucius mußte zornig die Lippen aufeinanderpressen bei der Erinnerung daran, wie viele Viertelstunden er hatte rufen und fordern und warten und schließlich flehen müssen, ehe sein ach so vielbeschäftigter Freund endlich reagiert hatte, um nicht bis in sämtliche Haarspitzen zu erröten – die Haut im Wangen-Kinn-Bereich WAR auch schon lange juckend gerötet, er mußte endlich zu SICH kommen!

„Ich danke Dir nochmals herzlich!" Seine Ungeduld war aus seinem Tonfall nicht mehr hundertprozentig herauszuhalten gewesen.

„Ich habe einen Muggelkoffer besorgt – was mich einen Einkauf in einem DERER Kaufhäuser gekostet hat, dafür habe ich was gut bei Dir!"

„Ja, klar!" Lucius trat von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Ich habe eine einfache Zahlenkombination eingestellt, Du bist ja allein im Zimmer…"

„JA!"

„12345, ganz leicht zu merken!"

„Wo ist die Hauselfe? Ich kann doch ohne meine Magie die Badutensilien nicht benutzen!" Es war gleich vier! Sein Körper verlangte sein Recht. „Und mein Schlaftrank, der ist fast noch wichtiger!"

„Oh, da gibt es ein Problem!"

_Nein…_

„Ich bin weder an den Trank noch an das Rezept herangekommen…"

„Aber ich habe Dir doch Snapes Flohnummer…"

„Der ist aber mit seiner Familie im Urlaub!"

„WAS?! SNAPE MACHT NIEMALS…!"

„Bis Sonnabend ist er unauffindbar. Da war nichts zu machen."

VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE! Lucius spürte sich doppelt schlucken. Noch einmal. Unerträglich trocken. Wie sollte er dann die kommenden Nächte überstehen…? Irgendwo schlug eine Uhr. Eins, zwei, drei…"

_VERFLUCHT! _Er konnte nur hoffen, daß es da noch eine gewisse Toleranz gab…

„Die Hauselfe…?" fragte er matt.

„Das ist das zweite Problem!"

_NEIN! NEEEIIIIIN!_

„Ich hatte keine Chance, eine hereinzuschleusen."

Lucius schwankte rückwärts.

„Da muß ich den Gamot bemühen! Habe aber erst am Montag einen Termin für eine Anhörung bekommen. Wirst Dich also mit hiesigen Elfen begnügen müssen. Man hat mir versichert, daß das Personal hier alles ins seinen Kräften stehende tut, um den Patienten den Aufenthalt hier so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten!"


	23. Chapter 23

_Hallöle,_

_Ihr seid sicher auch alle im vorweihnachtlichen Stress, darum wollen wir uns nicht lange aufhalten. Hier ein kurzes Kapitel und wieder was zum Raten._

_Und passend zum Heiligen Abend geht es dann als nächstes ENDLICH weiter mit Herminchen._

_Ich wünsch Euch allen jetzt schon mal ein frohes Fest!_

_Ganz besonders natürlich unseren lieben reviewern!_

_Legi_

*****

*****

*****

**23. Kapitel 02. 11. 2005 16:00 Uhr**

_*_

_*_

Neville saß wieder in seinem Büro und las den Klittererbericht noch einmal durch. Es gab keinen Zweifel: Die Triflorifer-Blüte aus Ginnys Wohnung führte direkt zu Lucius Malfoy!

Er würde diesen aufsuchen und zur Rede stellen müssen. Keine allzu einladende Vorstellung…

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Neville über das stoppelige Kinn.

Erst einmal sollte er Hermine informieren, dann würde er weitersehen.

Er klappte den Rufspiegel auf und blickt kurz darauf in ihr ungeduldiges Gesicht.

„Was gibt es?"

„Hermine, du hattest recht mit Malfoy!"

Ihre Stimme klang außerordentlich aufgeregt: „Du hast ihn so schnell als Mörder überführt?"

„Traust du mir das nicht zu?"

„Unsinn! Jetzt sag schon, was hast du?"

Neville bemühte sich um eine bedeutungsvolle Pause. Dann verkündete er feierlich:

„Den eindeutigen Beweis, dass Malfoy am Mordtag bei Ginny war!"

Er sah, wie sie ungläubig die Augenbrauen hochzog. „Was denn, einen Knopf oder einen Fingerabdruck? Das kann doch alles auch schon älter sein."

Ärgerlich entgegnete er. „Hältst du mich für dämlich? NEIN, ich habe eine seltene Blüte gefunden. Genauer gesagt, eine Blüte der seltensten Blume der Welt und die gibt es in ganz England NUR im Malfoy Mansion!"

„Und die war noch frisch?"

„Sie blüht nur einmal im Jahr und anhand der Farbveränderung kann man genau feststellen, dass Lucius sie am Mordtag zu Ginny gebracht haben muss. Als Geschenk oder Bezahlung, was auch immer."

Er wartete auf einen Beifallssturm.

Vergeblich.

Statt dessen Hermines sachliche Stimme:

„Neville, das reicht nicht für eine Verurteilung!"

Er seufzte. „Weiß ich selbst."

Wieder nachdenkliches Schweigen, dann erklärte sie: „Wir brauchen ein Geständnis."

Als ob das so einfach wäre! Neville entgegnete genervt:

„Als Ex-Todesser wirkt Veritaserum nicht bei ihm. Er wird auch nicht so leicht zusammenbrechen, wenn ich ihn stundenlang verhöre!"

Sie klang nun ganz ruhig. „Ich habe einen besseren Plan……."

*

*

*

_(legilimens)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Fröhliche Weihnachten, allerseits!**

UND HERMINE GRANGER TRITT AUF! (Auch wenn dieser Malfoy sich schon wieder vordrängelt.)

Doch damit nicht genug. Auch heute folgt zuerst noch mehr von Runas Privatgequatsche, für das ich extra diese Ansprache beantragt habe! Wer ist davon genervt? Keine Chance, es muß raus! Alle Nicht-Interessenten bitte beim übernächsten Fettgedruckten weiterlesen! :P

**Liebe Feuerbohne! **

DIES ist es. Das Kapitel, bei dem ich es bemerkt habe:

In Rattenmord sind wir beide _anders_.

Damals hatte ich bereits einige Male Lucius geschrieben, Du sogar noch mehr Hermine. Doch im heutigen Kapitel, in dem wir zwei Sichten einer Begebenheit beschreiben, ist es mir ganz deutlich geworden: Wir haben uns aneinander angenähert, spontan, automatisch, ohne daß wir uns das bewußt vorgenommen hätten.

In dieser Geschichte bin ich plötzlich unterhaltsam! Leicht, locker, komisch, AUßEN.

Und Du ganz nah INNEN!

Ich erinnere mich, daß ich beim Lesen Deiner heutigen Hermine dachte: _Das könnte ICH geschrieben haben! Da gibt es kaum einen Unterschied!_

Und höre Dich noch: _Bleib genau so, Runa, SO mag ich Dich lesen!_

Das hat mich etwas verstehen lassen, worunter ich mir zuvor nie etwas vorstellen konnte, nämlich was es heißt: _etwas zu produzieren mit den Fähigkeiten des Anderen_.

Für diese Erfahrung danke ich Dir!

**Auch meiner lieben inuverse sei für ihre Beta-Arbeit herzlich gedankt!**

**Nicht zu vergessen, Felina und Hedril für ihre tollen Reviews!**

**EUCH ÜBRIGEN VIEL SPAß UND NACHHER GESEGNETE WEIHNACHTEN!**

**Runa**

**2.11. 17 Uhr**

**Lucius**

"Äh..."

Der satinbemantelte Arm des Lucius Malfoy hing steif ausgestreckt in der Luft zwischen ihm und … dieser nervtötendsten aller Schlammblüterinnen, als sei es möglich, sie sich auf diese Weise vom Leibe zu halten.

_Hermine Granger, Godric-Tochter von Zahn-Muggeln und Verbündete von POTTER, dem Helden! Und Beste Freundin von…_

Lucius schüttelte sich.

WAS TAT DIE HIER?!

In SEINEM Quarantänequartier!

UND WARUM KONNTE SIE NOCH ZAUBERN?!

_Sonderrechte für AUROREN, ist ja klar! Von wegen MEDIZINISCHE Gründe! Schikane ist das! Organisierte Demütigung! _

Daran ließ SIE keinen Zweifel! Die Art und Weise, wie sie in diesem Moment mit übertrieben konzentrierter Miene und zwei beidhändig gezückten Zauberstäben drei offenstehende Schrankkoffer vor sich herschweben ließ, in denen Lucius eine beträchtliche Menge – eine ÄUßERST beträchtliche Menge! – magisch verkleinerter Bücher ausmachen konnte. In eher nicht sehr friedlichen Koexistenz mit, sage und schreibe, ZWEI zerknitterten Blusen und EINER dieser Muggelbluejeans sowie einem Knäuel Unterwäsche und Socken. Die Besitzerin dieser Habseligkeiten steckte in ebensolchen stillosen Hosen – naja, ihr Po darin war nicht zu verachten… Auch nicht, wie selbiger sich bewegte, während sie mit dem linken Zauberstab ein Drittel ihrer Fracht zu Boden sinken ließ, mit den übrigen beiden Koffern gemessenen Schrittes den Raum durchquerte, zielstrebig das große Doppelbett umrundete und an der ehemals freien Wand, die er mit seinem derzeitigen Lieblingsgemälde verziert hatte, stehenblieb. Entgeistert schnappte Lucius nach Luft, als sie sich völlig unbefangen bückte, um die Koffer auseinanderzuschieben – ihm dasjenige Körperteil entgegenstreckend, welches er gerade begutachtet hatte.

Doch diese Art von Frauen taten diese Dinge nicht, um ihre Reize bei den Männern zur Geltung zu bringen. Daß sie über Reize verfügte, war ihr höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal BEWUßT! Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, daß sich ein MANN in Reichweite befand! Beides war ihr schlicht gleichgültig! Nicht einmal geschminkt war sie! Lucius rümpfte die Nase. Da diese Person mit als durchaus hübsch zu bezeichnenden Zügen und einem jungen, schlanken Körper gesegnet war, bedeutete das eine pauschale Absage an die Existent der Männlichkeit! Eine Gedankenlosigkeit! Eine Mißachtung! Eine Form der Blasphemie geradezu!

Die Erinnerung an ihre beste Freundin überkam ihn… welche selbst im Alltag die Kunst der Weiblichkeit in Vollendung beherrscht hatte! Fast hätte er gelächelt angesichts ihrer gar nicht einmal perfekt wohlproportionierten Gestalt in einem – in Schnitt und Farbton genau auf ihre Figur und ihren Hauttyp abgestimmten – Hosenanzug… ihr weiches, perfekt frisiertes rotes Haar ihre wohlgeformten, mit einem Hauch goldenen Glitzerns bestäubten Schultern umschmeichelnd… ihr ausgesuchtes, sich magisch auf ihren Zyklus sowie den emotionalen Zustand des von ihr umworbenen Mannes einstellende Parfum… der Schwung ihrer Hüften, genau bemessen, dafür sorgend, daß er jede ihrer Bewegungen direkt in seinen Lenden gespürt hatte…

_STOP VERDAMMT!_ Hastig schüttelte Lucius den Kopf, jedoch nicht nachdrücklich genug, um dem sich davor schiebenden Bild zu entkommen: Blicklose, gebrochene Augen, die nie mehr verlockend glitzern würden... Starre, verrenkte Glieder, nicht mehr fähig, sich um einen Mann zu schlingen... Stumpfe, bläuliche, Haut, die kein Mann mehr berühren mochte... TOD. Ein Jammer! Unsagbare Verschwendung! Ein Verbrechen am Leben!

UND AUCH IHN WÜRDE ES DAS LEBEN KOSTEN!

Lucius sog scharf Luft ein. Vorbei an dieser Verkrampfung in seiner Kehle, die sich wie die pure Angst anfühlte. Atmete aus. Atmete sie weg. Ruhig.

Sein körperlich desolater Zustand wirkte sich bereits auf seine seelische Befindlichkeit aus! Wie sollte er die kommende Nacht überstehen, wenn die Albträume schon jetzt im wachen Zustand über ihn hereinbrachen?! Es war einfach fürchterlich!

_Warum mußte sie auch an ihrem irrsinnigen Vorhaben festhalten? Ich habe sie gewarnt! Ich habe ihr gesagt, daß sie es aufgeben solle! Ich habe es ihr gesagt, aber sie wollte nicht hören… _

_Ich hätte es sofort machen sollen! Dann wäre es gar nicht erst so weit gekommen! Aber sie hatte ja keine Ruhe geben können! Die Vorteile genießen, ohne die Konsequenzen tragen zu wollen!_

_Mitgefangen, mitgehangen!_

Er mußte sich zusammenreißen. Durfte sich nicht gehen lassen. Nicht hineinfallen in diesen Sumpf aus Ängsten und … anderem, worüber er keine Kontrolle mehr hatte. Es war noch nicht zu spät. Es bestand noch immer die Chance, daß er trotz allem heil aus dieser Sache herauskommen würde. Sein angenehmes Leben weiterführen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre...

Mit aller Konzentration beruhigte er seinen angestrengten Atem.

Ginny Weasley war eine begehrenswerte Frau gewesen. Und ER HATTE sie begehrt. Ja, das hatte er. Aber NICHT mehr als das. Und SIE war schuld daran, daß es vor der Zeit geendet hatte. SIE ALLEIN!

Das Leben war, wie es war. Und wenn sie noch am Leben gewesen wäre, hätte er jetzt keinen Gedanken mehr an sie verschwendet. Es war dämlich, sich von ihrem TOD berühren zu lassen. Wieder eine Sentimentalität, über die er früher, vor Azkaban, gelacht hätte! Ein weiteres Beispiel dieser Schwäche, die sich in ihm eingenistet hatte, seit…

_Seit DIESE Person HIER maßgeblich dazu beigetragen hat, mich genau dorthin zu bringen! _

Lucius blinzelte und nahm wieder wahr, was HIER JETZT geschah. Verfolgte verständnislos, wie die lebendige Granger nun, nachdem sie IHRE drei Koffer gewissenhaft und ordentlich nebeneinander an der zuvor von SEINEM Lieblingsgemälde befreiten Wand SEINES Zimmers fixiert hatte (das Bild lehnte nun vernachlässigt auf dem Fußboden darunter und wirkte nicht mehr im mindesten so erhaben, wie der darauf verewigten Göttin gebührte), selbige nun mit einem Zauberstabschwenk in Bücherregale verwandelte und die Bücher kollektiv in deren Originalgröße zurückhexte.

_Äh… Sie… wird sich doch nicht hier…?_

"Was tun Sie hier?" Seine Stimme ordnungsgemäß kalt, sämtliche Irritation sowie sein sich permanent weiter beschleunigenden Herzschlags einwandfrei unterdrückend. Sie würde ihm NICHTS anmerken! ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS! Sie wandte sich ihm nicht einmal zu. Fuhr in aller Seelenruhe fort, ihre Bücher einzuräumen!  
"Ich bin in Quarantäne!"

Mit dieser dreist-naiven, um den eigenen Bauchnabel kreisenden Selbstverständlichkeit hatte sie bereits gestandene Männer wie Severus Snape zur Weißglut gebracht! Draco den letzten Nerv gekostet! Und dafür gesorgt, daß ER, Lucius Malfoy, damals dem Ministerium anheim und so beim Dunklen Lord in Ungnade gefallen war – mit allen Konsequenzen, an denen er noch heute litt! _Niederträchtiges Weibstück! _

"Aber doch nicht HIER!" startete er einen Versuch, sie in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Ihre Antwort wunderte ihn nicht im geringsten!  
"Allerdings. HIER."

DAS war Hermine Granger! Ohne Manieren! Unfaßbar stillos. Dabei penetrant von sich eingenommen. _Von ihren BÜCHERN eingenommen!_ IHN ignorierend! Eine WIDERWÄRTIGE Mischung!

„Ich verstehe nicht", versetzte er demonstrativ pikiert und machte eindeutig bedrohliche Schritte auf sie zu. „Es wird sich in diesem Gebäude doch wohl ausreichend Platz finden, daß ich in diesem bescheidenen Zimmer in RUHE meine ZEIT ABSITZEN kann!" Alle Taktik an sie verschwendet. Natürlich.  
„Ich werde bei Ihnen wohnen, Mr. Malfoy." Die zickige Art, wie sie das verkündete, ließ seinen Zorn heftig auflodern. Er baute sich vor ihr auf, und nun hatte sie den Anstand, ihre Hände von ihren Büchern zu nehmen und sich zu ihm umzuwenden.

"WAS WOLLEN SIE VON MIR?!" fuhr er sie an. Ihr Blick flackerte.

"Das wird sich noch herausstellen."

(Astrid-Runa)

**Hermine**

Wie hatte sie nur so eine Idee haben können? Eindeutig die blödeste Idee ihres Lebens!

Hermine befand sich in einem Zimmer mit einem Mörder. Dem Mörder ihrer besten Freundin.

Nun ja, er war nur wahrscheinlich ihr Mörder! Oder eher ... womöglich!

„Er ist bis jetzt NUR verdächtig, wir haben lediglich die Blüte", hatte sie Harrys Worte noch in den Ohren, „und du weißt, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten!"

Er hatte ja recht. Auf Veritaserum zurückgreifen konnte er bei Malfoy nicht.

Hermine war fast dankbar dafür, dass Voldemort im Krieg alle seine Todesser und deren Familien mit einem raffinierten Zauber immun gegen den Wahrheitstrank gemacht hatte.

Da bot es sich doch geradezu an, in der für sie völlig überflüssigen Zeit der Quarantäne auf diese Weise ganz unauffällig ermitteln zu können.

Andernfalls würde das nämlich heißen, dass Neville oder Harry stundenlange Verhöre auf Muggelart mit dem ehemaligen Todesser bevorstehen würden.

Harry hatte ihrem Drängen schließlich nachgegeben, wenn auch sichtlich ungern: „Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich nicht schlecht, wenn du Malfoy ein wenig auf die Pelle rückst. Selbst wenn wir ihm in dieser Sache nichts nachweisen können, selbst wenn er sich als unschuldig erweisen sollte, er hat mit Sicherheit noch genug Dreck am Stecken!"

Pah, als ob sie an Malfoys sonstigen 'Geschäftchen' interessiert wäre! Sollte er doch illegal kaufen und verkaufen, schmuggeln, hehlen oder verschieben! Sie wollte ihn in Askaban, weil er Ginny auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Ginny! Sie hatte noch gar keine Zeit gehabt, sich an das Gefühl heranzuwagen, ihre Freundin niemals mehr wiederzusehen! Niemals mehr ihr Lachen zu hören, ihre fröhliche Stimme.

Aber – sie schob diesen Gedanken energisch zur Seite - dieser Zeitpunkt war auch jetzt noch nicht gekommen!

Dafür hatte sie diesen alten Bock an der Backe, der ihr unentwegt auf den Hintern starrte. Mensch, konnte der nicht woanders hinsehen?

Naja, wenigstens hatte SIE ihren Zauberstab – und den Ersatzstab, der es ihr ermöglicht hatte, ihre drei riesigen Koffer, gerade eben von Nevilles Leuten gebracht, gleichzeitig zu transportieren.

Böse sah sie ihn an: _Alter Sack_, _nur einen Abend und eine Nacht ohne Frau eingesperrt, schon bist du notgeil! DAFÜR stehe ich dir sicher nicht zur Verfügung! Selbst wenn ich dich attraktiv fände, du wärst mir viel zu alt! _

Lucius war in der Tat fast doppelt so alt wie Hermine!

_Ginny ist er nicht zu alt._ Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu._ ... gewesen!_, durchzuckte sie die Erkenntnis. Sofort fühlte sie sich wieder elend.

Eigentlich sah er gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Für sein Alter. Aber sie stand nun mal auf Jüngere! In dieser Hinsicht hatte sie Ginny niemals verstehen können. Was fand die nur an Falten und grauen Haaren attraktiv?

Hastig riss sie ihre Augen von ihm. Sie musste sich dringend auf etwas anderes konzentrieren.

Die Nackte an der Wand - _eine Göttinnendarstellung, natürlich. Typisch für diese Sorte Mann! _Sie verdrehte die Augen, riss das Bild buchstäblich herab und stellte es unsanft auf dem Boden ab. Sollte er es aufhängen wo er wollte, aber nicht in ihrer Zimmerhälfte!

Jetzt war genug Platz. Sie bückte sich, um die Koffer auszurichten – und merkte zu spät, dass er nun Frontalsicht auf ihre Rückseite hatte. Den zu dicken Po. Die etwas zu kurzen Oberschenkel, die Haut, die nicht so straff war wie gewünscht.

_Hermine! Bist du noch ganz gesund? Du bist Aurorin – und gaffende Blödmänner doch durchaus gewöhnt! Jetzt benimm dich nicht wie ein pubertierendes Girlie!_

Hastig richtete sie sich wieder auf. _Die Haut auf deinen Oberschenkeln? So ein Quatsch! Du trägst doch eine Jeans!_ Sie zuckte unwillkürlich mit den Schultern. _Wenn auch eine enge!_

Ärgerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf, um derart unwillkommene Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben. Mit einiger Mühe konzentrierte sie sich.

Einen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes später standen statt der Koffer perfekte Bücherregale an der Wand, die sie eilends mit ihren Büchern befüllte.

Bücher! Sie liebte Bücher! Die beruhigende Ausstrahlung bedruckten Papiers. Informationen, die ihr jederzeit zur Verfügung stehen würden. Wann immer sie wollte.

Sie wollte fast immerzu. Öfter als sie sollte, öfter als sie Zeit hatte. Das war ihre Leidenschaft. Neben ihrem Beruf, neben ihren Freunden.

Freunden – Ginny! Sie plumpste in die Realität zurück. Sie war hier, um Ginnys Tod zu klären. Sie war mit Ginnys Mörder hier. In einem Raum. Eingesperrt.

Auf ihren Wunsch hin, ihre Idee.

Merlin! Wie hatte sie sich darauf nur einlassen können?

Ihr Plan sah vor, ihm hier auf den Zahn zu fühlen, weil er ihr nicht mehr auskommen konnte. Immerhin war er ihr jetzt ausgeliefert. Ohne Zauberstab, ohne Magie.

_Ja, gut gedacht, du Superhirn,_ überlegte sie, _dabei ist dir nur entgangen, dass du ihm genauso wenig auskommen kannst._

Ihm, der jetzt hinter ihr stand! Ihm, der sie immer noch anstarrte!

„Was tun Sie hier?"

Was für eine Frage! Eine Sekunde war sie versucht, herumzufahren und ihm die ganze Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Doch sie besann sich rechtzeitig und tat, als sei sie, von ihm gänzlich unberührt, am Büchersortieren. Allerdings in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, er möge nicht bemerken, dass ihre Hände zitterten.

_Jetzt nur nicht den Schneid abkaufen lassen_. Malfoy war mit Sicherheit ein harter Brocken. Und sie völlig anders als – sonst.

_Warum nur? _Warum war sie so verändert? So - unsicher?

Verdammt, das sollte sie nun wirklich nicht sein. Sie war hier, weil sie AURORIN war. Sie war nicht hier, weil sie eine Frau war.

Aber genau so fühlte sie sich. Wie eine Frau, die ungeniert begafft wurde. Gemustert, beurteilt, bewertet.

_Na und? Das sollte mir doch gar nichts ausmachen!_

Warum tat es das doch? Warum störte sie allein der Gedanke, mit Lucius Malfoy ALLEIN in einem Raum zu sein? Fünf geschlagene Tage lang!

Sie holte tief Luft. Auch er würde jetzt irgendwann kapieren, dass er sie in dieser Zeit der Quarantäne an der Backe haben würde.

Der für sie völlig untypische Gedanke durchzuckte sie urplötzlich, machte sie einen Moment starr vor Schreck: Bestand deshalb Gefahr?

Nun ja, er hatte zwar keinen Zauberstab, seine Hände jedoch – wäre er in der Lage, sie zu erwürgen? Bestimmt!

_Sie überwachen hier auf magische Art unsere Energieströme_, machte sie sich bewusst, _und kommen bei der kleinsten Veränderung angerannt. So schnell geht Erwürgen auch nicht. Außerdem habe ich meine Stäbe. _

Sorgsam steckte sie die beiden in ihren BH. Ein besserer Platz wollte ihr auf die Schnelle nicht einfallen.

Sie konnte sich also wieder beruhigen!

Soweit man beruhigt sein konnte mit einem – solchen - Mann im Rücken. Der sie als Frau wahrnahm und beurteilte.

Hermine drückte den Rücken durch, wollte sich stärken, ihre berufsmäßige Überlegenheit bewusst herbeiführen.

Es gelang – geringfügig. Nicht ausreichend! Bei weitem nicht!

Sie atmete tief durch. Okay – jetzt half nur noch die Flucht nach vorn – Angriff!

„Ich werde bei Ihnen wohnen, Mr. Malfoy."

So schnippisch wie möglich. Fernhalten, weit wegweisen. Der Mann sollte gleich wissen, woran er bei ihr war. Sie würde für ihn auf keinen Fall eine zweite Ginny werden.

Ginny? Ach, Ginny! Tränen stiegen ihr hoch. Ginny war tot. Fort, für immer.

Sie blinzelte den Druck in den Augen weg, während er fragte: „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Sie wollte hier weg. Sofort. Flüchten, egal wohin.

„Das wird sich herausstellen!", schmetterte sie ihm mit allem Selbstbewusstsein entgegen, das sie noch aufbringen konnte.

Doch nun war es endgültig um ihre Fassung geschehen. Jetzt half nur noch eines! Eilig quetschte sie sich an Malfoy vorbei und flüchtete ins Bad.

(Feuerbohne)


	25. Chapter 25

_Hallöchen liebe Leser!_

_Nach einer kleinen Weihnachtspause geht es jetzt weiter mit einem Doppelpack. _

_Wobei Lu, der größenwahnsinnige Finanzmogul, sich wieder mal wunderbar um seinen eigenen Bauchnabel dreht. Ist es nicht herrlich, so in ihn hineinsehen zu können? Da hat Rowling echt einen Fehler gemacht, dass sie den Lesern das unterschlagen hat!_

_Neville, der bescheidene Staatsdiener, ist es da eher gewohnt, seine Berichte kurz und knapp zu formulieren. Dementsprechend folgt hier nur ein Drabble. Aber keine Angst, er kommt schon noch zu seinen Auftritten!_

_Übrigens: Da Feuerbohne in einer review-Antwort meinen Trip nach London ja offiziell als Rattenmord-Forschungsreise tituliert hat, kann ich jetzt endlich meine Reisekosten dem Triflorifer-Spesenkonto belasten. Prima Sache!_

_Legi_

*****

*****

*****

**2.11.2005 17.15 Uhr**

Lucius stand, ziemlich verkrampft auf der dafür eigentlich zu hohen Fensterbank aufgestützt, am Fenster und starrte in die trübe Herbstdämmerung hinaus. Hinter seinem Rücken rumorte die Granger mit ihren Sachen. Ihre Anwesenheit schien seine Poren zu verstopfen, fühlte sich an, als schneide sie ihm die Luftzufuhr ab.

_Ich kann nicht weg. Bin ihr ausgeliefert. Dieser unerträglichen Situation ausgeliefert._

Er mußte seine Atemmuskulatur bewußt einsetzen. Das Gefühl der Atemnot ließ nicht nach. Sich abzulenken versuchend, folgte er einem kleinen Krähenschwarm mit den Augen. Atmete erneut ein. Hielt sein Zwerchfell angespannt. _Ich HABE genug Luft. Ich KANN atmen. _

Es hatte keinen Sinn, der Panik anheimzufallen. Etwas zu ändern, stand nicht in seiner Macht. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, sich zu beherrschen.

Beherrschung. Die war absolut notwendig, wenn er sich nicht gleich mit erhobenen Händen abführen lassen wollte.

_Und das werde ich nicht, niemals!_.

Sie hatte seine Frage nach dem Grund ihres Überfalls nicht beantwortet. Doch es konnte keine andere Erklärung geben. Potter hatte seine Star-Aurorin auf Lucius Malfoy angesetzt! Ginny hatte geplaudert, entgegen all ihren Versprechungen. Und wunderte ihn das etwa? Hatte er nicht die ganze Zeit gewußt, wie unsäglich DUMM es gewesen war, sich mit der besten Freundin einer Aurorin einzulassen? Und der auch noch…

_Dafür mußt Du jetzt bezahlen! _

Beidhändig umklammerte Lucius die Kante der Fensterbank, um seine Hände davon abzuhalten, seinen emotionalen Zustand für die Frau hinter ihm sichtbar auszudrücken. Immerhin reichte ihm die Luft wieder. Lucius bemühte sich darum, sich auf das Wohlgefühl effektiven Atmens zu konzentrieren.

Wie dumm er auch gewesen war: Es half ja nichts mehr! Er mußte sich darauf besinnen, was er JETZT noch beeinflussen konnte. Welche Informationen auch immer Ginny weitergegeben hatte: Es genügte offenbar nicht, um ihn vom Fleck weg zu verhaften.

Was natürlich keine Garantie dafür war, daß sie das nicht noch gründlich nachgeholt hätte! Nein, er konnte von Glück sagen, daß… sie unwiderruflich aus dem Weg war.

Auf diese Weise war die Sache doch wirklich unter Kontrolle! Solange niemand auf die Idee kommen würde… Aber Ginny hatte ihm VERSPROCHEN, daß sie das absolut vertraulich behandeln würde. Und – im Gegensatz zu dem anderen – war dies in ihrem EIGENEN Interesse gewesen…

Seinen Rücken streckend, richtete Lucius sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und lockerte die Schultern. Füllte erneut bewußt seine Lungen. ER würde sich nicht unterkriegen lassen! Und noch war nichts verloren!

Miss Hermine Granger war vergebens hier. NICHTS würde sie erreichen, was auch immer sie bezweckte! DENN LUCIUS WAR AUF SIE GEFAßT! Auf ihren brillanten Geist! Ihre hervorragende magische Begabung! Ihre konsequente Beharrlichkeit! Ihren rücksichtslosen Ehrgeiz. Ihren unverbesserlichen Gerechtigkeitssinn. Er war auf ALLES gefaßt. Auch auf sie, den Inbegriff einer erfolgreichen AURORIN!

Eine wie SIE HIER, mit ihm auf so engem Raum, barg bei aller Vorsicht eine nicht hundertprozentig einschätzbare Gefahr! Und war zweifelsohne mit großen Unannehmlichkeiten verbunden. Es brauchte Lucius' gesamtes Augenmerk, er durfte sich nicht den geringsten Fehler erlauben!

Über die Vergangenheit würde sie von hier aus nicht das Geringste herausfinden! Da bestand tatsächlich kein Risiko.

Was die Gegenwart anbelangte, wurde es jedoch schon komplizierter. Denn diese Gegenwart mußte am Laufen gehalten werden! Schon allein, damit er sich ablenken konnte. Sich erinnern, wofür er lebte! DAFÜR am Leben zu bleiben!

Wie sollte er in Grangers Anwesenheit seine Aufträge heimlich an den Mann bringen? Wie den Weiterverkauf koordinieren? Und – vor allem anderen – WIE zum Teufel sollte er Miller gefahrlos kontaktieren? Der seine Anweisungen BENÖTIGTE, um seine Aufgabe erfüllen zu können!

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!_ Wie er das haßte, seiner Privatsphäre beraubt zu sein! Das war Psychoterror! Gefangenschaft! Folter! Kein Wunder, daß er sich schon wieder so schwach und schwindelig fühlte! Das MUßTE nicht die Seuche sein! Dieser Streß genügte vollends!

Lucius straffte erneut die Schultern und breitete seine Arme aus, um sich zu dehnen. Es war nicht zu ändern, und er würde es schon irgendwie bewerkstelligen!

Immerhin war er auf alles gefaßt! Er durchschaute sie! Er würde sie irreführen! An ihm, Lucius Malfoy, würde dieses Frauenzimmer sich die Zähne ausbeißen!

"Das wird sich noch herausstellen."

DAS HATTE sie gesagt.

Aber für SIE würde sich früher oder später herausstellen, daß sie ganz genauso hier eingesperrt war wie er. Und DAS war Lucius Chance!

_(Runa)_

*

*

*

**02.11.2005 17.30 Uhr**

Neville stand im Büro seines Chefs und regte sich auf. „Wie konntest du zulassen, dass Hermine in Malfoys Quarantäne-Zelle zieht? Die beiden sitzen ja Tag und Nacht aufeinander!"

_Das wird Mord und Totschlag geben!_

Harry schien diese Ansicht nicht zu teilen.

„Sie war sehr überzeugend, du kennst sie! Und es ist wirklich der beste Weg, um sein Geständnis zu erzwingen."

„Falls er schuldig ist."

_Nach ein paar Tagen mit Hermine auf engstem Raum wird er sogar seinen eigenen Selbstmord gestehen!_

Harry sah Neville kritisch an. „Wäre es dir lieber, DU müsstest in einem Verhör alles aus Malfoy herausquetschen?

_Wirklich nicht!_

_(legilimens)_


	26. Chapter 26

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

*****

Unser Real-Life-Jahr neigt sich entschieden dem Ende zu. Überall wird heute gefeiert!

In Rattenmord nicht! Dort begegnen wir Hermine in einer schweren und schwachen Stunde.

Nein, zu lachen hat die Arme heute wirklich nichts. Sie bräuchte dringend jemanden, der ihr tröstend die Hand hält.

Dafür käme im Moment nur einer in Frage. Aber ob der das machen würde?

Na, freiwillig bestimmt nicht.

Und – was würde Hermine wohl dazu sagen?

Ich stell mir das jetzt mal vor: Lucius ergreift die Hand der untröstlichen Hermine.

Nee, geht nicht! Geht ganz und gar nicht!

Also Hermine, es hilft alles nichts, da musst du heute alleine durch!

*

Vielen lieben Dank an unsere Reviewstütze Lufa! Was würden wir ohne dich hier nur machen!

*

**Dir und allen anderen Lesern einen guten Rutsch! Wir treffen uns wieder, nächstes Jahr, wenn es heißt: Rattenmord geht weiter!**

*****

**Liebe Silvestergrüße von **

**Feuerbohne und den anderen Triflorifers**

*****

*****

*****

**02. 11. 18:00 Uhr**

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie bitte zur Schleuse!"

Die Stimme kam aus einem Lautsprecher direkt über ihr. Völlig magielos.

Hermines Blick streifte beim Hochsehen den Spiegel. Merlin! Wie sah sie denn aus? Völlig daneben.

Was war nur mit ihr los? Warum nahm sie das alles so mit? Sie hatte doch gewusst, worauf sie sich hier eingelassen hatte!

Hastig fuhr sie sich durch die Haare, dreht den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich das Gesicht. Ein weiterer prüfender Blick in den Spiegel: Naja, das ging gerade mal so!

Leise öffnete sie die Badezimmertüre.

Malfoy stand am Fenster und sah hinaus - mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Gut!

Hastig sprang sie auf die Schleusentüre zu, riss sie auf und stürmte hinein.

Dort, hinter der Klappe stand eine junge Heilerin, die ihr freundlich entgegenlächelte.

„Was ist?" Oh, sie hatte auch schon mal freundlicher geklungen! Entschuldigend blinzelte sie durch die Scheibe.

Doch die Heilerin schien das nicht im mindesten zu stören: „Legen Sie Ihren Zauberstab bitte in die Klappe!"

Nein! Das nicht! Entsetzt fuhr sie einen Schritt zurück. Fasste sich jedoch gleich wieder:

„Wieso? Ich bin Aurorin und ..." sie wandte sich kurz um und sah durch die Glasscheibe ins Zimmer. Konnte jedoch durch den Ausschnitt Malfoy nicht entdecken. Er musste seinen Fensterplatz verlassen haben. Sie senkte die Stimme: „Ich bin hier im Dienst!"

„Sie sind in Quarantäne!", wurde sie ruhig belehrt. „Sie kennen doch die Vorschriften."

„Aber ich dachte ..." Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass sie in dieser speziellen Situation eine Ausnahme darstellen würde.

„Es muss sein, zu Ihrem Schutz!"

„Aber warum erst jetzt? Ich meine, warum habe ich bis zur Stunde meinen Stab behalten dürfen? Warum habe ich ihn nicht direkt bei meiner Ankunft abgeben müssen?"

Sie war noch immer nicht willens, sich kampflos zu fügen.

„Eine bedauerliche Panne! In der Eile Ihrer Aufnahme ist das schlicht vergessen worden. Erst jetzt, nachdem das Ministerium Ihren Stab angefordert hat." Die Heilerin zögerte kurz und blickte auf einen Zettel in ihrer Hand. „Oh, ich sehe, Sie haben zwei Stäbe? Bitte!" Sie deutete abermals auf die Klappe.

Hermine seufzte resigniert. Regel war Regel. Sie fasste in ihren BH.

*

Es zischte und blitzte grün, als sich der Deckel der Klappe schloss. Ihre Zauberstäbe verschwanden.

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf: Dies war bestimmt das Schlimmste, was ihr je passiert war! Schlimmer konnte es kaum noch werden! Da drin im Zimmer saß Malfoy, dem sie ab sofort völlig magielos entgegen treten musste. Das hatte sie nicht bedacht.

Au verdammt, es war einfach alles so schnell gegangen, heute Nachmittag.

Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern! Jetzt war sie hier und hatte die Pflicht, das Beste aus der Situation zu machen.

„Stellen Sie sich bitte gerade vor das Fenster."

Was sollte das jetzt? Hermine sah auf – und der jungen Frau, die hinter dem Schleusenfenster stand, direkt in die nachsichtig und entschuldigend lächelnden Augen. Und sie sah den Zauberstab in deren Hand, direkt auf sie gerichtet.

Nein! Sie wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Es muss sein! Zu Ihrem Schutz!"

Es war albern! Sie war albern. Dieses Procedere war ihr doch bekannt!

Dennoch, sie fühlte sich tief gedemütigt. Angst überrollte sie. Gleich würde sie ein Muggel sein.

Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen.

Sekunden später hörte sie es bereits: „Non-Incantare!"

*

Fertig! Sie war fertig. Jetzt konnte sie ins Zimmer zurückgehen und sich der Herausforderung stellen, die sie sich selber ausgesucht hatte.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Ja, sie war immer noch Aurorin. Wenn auch eine unbewaffnete.

Das fühlte sich zwar im Moment gar nicht gut an, aber – sie holte erneut tief Luft – DAS würde sie auch noch packen.

_Denk an Ginny! Denk einfach immer nur an Ginny!_

Genau, das war der richtige Ansatz. Was sie tat, würde sie nicht für sich tun. Sie hob den Kopf, drehte sich zur Schleusentüre und drückte sie langsam auf.

*

(Feuerbohne)


	27. Chapter 27

_So, heute tritt mal wieder unser strenger Chefauror auf._

_Alle meckern ja immer an ihm herum, das ist bei Chefs nun mal so. Aber ich muss ihn ein wenig verteidigen. Man hat es heutzutage als Abteilungsleiter nicht leicht! Immer die Ministeriumsleute im Nacken, Sparpolitik, Personalreduzierung, Besprechungen, Urlaubsplanung und dazu jede Menge Überstunden. Viel Privatleben bleibt da nicht übrig! _

_An alle Leser, die Drabbles mögen: hier kommen zwei!_

_An alle Leser, die keine Drabbles mögen: es sind schon fast die letzten...... _

_Lufa, unsere treue Reviewerin: Ich warte noch auf einen ausführlichen Bericht über London! Im Büro ist ja eher selten, denk ich. Hast Du denn vom Hyde-Park einen Abstecher in die Westbourne Terrace gemacht? Schöne Gegend, grins..... Aber da er eh in N.Y. war, hilft es nicht viel, gell?_

_(Wir freuen uns natürlich auch über kurze Rückmeldungen von allen anderen Lesern - habt Ihr schon einen Verdacht? oder auch mehrere?)_

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**2.11.2005 18.30 Uhr **

Neville stand noch in Harrys Büro. „Ich appariere jetzt zum Malfoy-Anwesen und schau mir die Blume an. Triflorifer susussanta. Unglaublich, dass ich die einmal zu Gesicht bekomme! Wollte dir nur vorher Bericht erstatten."

„Danke. Gute Arbeit übrigens!"

Der junge Auror versuchte, sein inneres Strahlen nicht nach außen dringen zu lassen.

In sachlichem Ton sprach er weiter: „Die Laborberichte kommen sicher erst nachmittags oder morgen. Ich möchte bis dahin seine Frau noch befragen. Schließlich fehlt noch Malfoys Mordmotiv."

Harry schien überrascht: „Das liegt doch auf der Hand! Er hat ihren Selbstmord inszeniert, weil sie schwanger war und er sie loswerden wollte."

*

*

*

So ganz überzeugt war Longbottom nicht. „Erst einmal ordne ich einen Vaterschaftstest für die Embryonen an, dann sehen wir weiter."

„Das verursacht nur überflüssige Kosten."

Neville war überrascht. „Aber das Auroren-Protokoll schreibt vor, dass bei Todesfällen mit Schwangerschaft immer ein…."

„Vergiss das Protokoll, wir sind hier nicht in der theoretischen Prüfung! Ginny war sicher nicht der Typ, der mehrere Affären gleichzeitig hatte. Wir verzichten in diesem Fall auf den teuren DNS-Test."

Neville wunderte sich über den energischen Ton seines Vorgesetzten, wagte aber keinen Widerspruch.

_Schlimm, dass das Ministerium neuerdings auf Sparpolitik setzt! Ist ja fast schon wie bei den Muggel-Behörden!_

_*_

_(legilimens)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Uff! Da ist mir doch glatt eine Panne passiert!**

*****

**Liebe**** Lufa, ****liebe ****Miss Perenelle!**

**Ganz große Entschuldigung, dass ihr hier in der Ansprache nicht erwähnt worden seid!**

**Dabei hatte ich euch hineingeschrieben! Wieso dann das hier erschienen ist, was ich im anderen Forum gepostet habe, kann ich mir überhaupt nicht erklären!**

**Wie dem auch sei! Das 'falsche' Kapitel ist gelöscht und das richtige, mit der RICHTIGEN Ansprache, neu hochgeladen. So wie jetzt hätte es gleich hier stehen sollen!**

**Vielen Dank an Lufa übrigens, denn sie hat mich in ihrem Review darauf hingewiesen!**

**Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen! Irgendwas muss ich falsch gemacht haben!**

**Feuerbohne**

*****

*****

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

Die Reviews zeigen es: Alle lieben **Neville **oder **Lucius Malfoy!**

Hm. Ist auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Immerhin war von den beiden in letzter Zeit ständig zu lesen. Und sie sind ja, jeder auf seine Weise, wirklich süß! Also, ich liebe die beiden auch.

Aber: Heute ist **Hermine **dran. Und nur die!

Gut, sie hockt bei Malfoy auf'm Zimmer. Deswegen werden Lucius-Liebhaberinnen durchaus auch auf ihre Kosten kommen. Aber heute geht es eben nicht Diva-mäßig ab, sondern eher – äh – Hermine-mäßig! Die ist nämlich auch anders als sie sich immer gibt. Nicht ganz so selbstbewusst und souverän. Okay, sie gibt sich die größte Mühe. Aber irgendwie ... Woran das nur liegen mag?

*

Vielen lieben Dank an unsere Reviewer **Lufa und Miss Perenelle** (cooler Name übrigens!)

*

Euch und allen anderen Lesern viel Spaß!

Feuerbohne

*****

*****

*****

**02. 11. 2005 - 18:30 Uhr**

*

*

Sie hatte es gesehen! Sofort danach hatte er zwar wieder gleichgültig geschaut, selbstgefällig, arrogant. Dennoch! Sie hatte sein hämisches Lächeln registriert, das er sich nicht schnell genug vom Gesicht gewischt hatte.

_Ja, freu dich nur, dass auch ich meinen Zauberstab los bin. _In ihrem Bauch saß der Ärger darüber hart wie eine Nuss und rumorte. Jetzt bloß nicht zu ihm hinsehen! Seinen Triumph mitansehen müssen!

Entschlossen rupfte sie ein Buch aus dem Regal und setzte sich damit aufs Bett. In diesem Zimmer gab es zwar einen Tisch mit zwei Sesseln, da könnte sie viel besser lesen. Aber genau dort hatte bereits er sich niedergelassen. Um sie zu beobachten. UM SIE MIT SEINEM ARROGANTEN GESCHAUE ZU VERUNSICHERN! Aber das würde er nicht schaffen! Sie würde sich ablenken, abdriften in die Welt der Buchstaben. Und neben ihn setzen ganz bestimmt nicht!

Sie schlug das Buch auf. Irgendwo.

Dabei spürte sie seine Blicke. Beobachtete er sie noch immer? Hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun? Konnte er sich nicht irgendwie beschäftigen?

Seine auf sie gerichtete Aufmerksamkeit beeinträchtigte sie wie ein lästiges Geräusch!

_Konzentrier dich!_ Also gut. Sie las: „Die Gefühle potentiell möglicher Partner korrelieren mit ihrer aktuellen Befindlichkeit. Erleben sie Positives, nehmen sie sich auch eher positiv wahr."

Beinahe hätte sie gegähnt. _Was für einen Mist lese ich da eigentlich? _Sie schlug das Buch zu und sah auf den Titel: „Beziehungsmagie!"

Oh nein! Dieses Buch hatte sie gekauft, als sie damals Stress mit ihrem Freund gehabt hatte. Als sie meinte, dringend etwas für die Beziehung tun zu müssen. Dabei hatte es sich schnell als ausgesprochen nutzlos erwiesen. Als rausgeschmissenes Geld.

Entnervt schob sie das Buch von sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Blickgeräusch neben sich. War es noch da?

Sie sah kurz auf. Er musterte die Zimmerdecke.

Aha! Gab es da etwas Interessantes?

Sie konnte gerade noch verhindern, ebenfalls den Kopf zu heben und nach oben zu sehen.

Er langweilte sich also. Wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen.

Sie musste lächeln. Ausgezeichnet! Das war gut! Das war sogar sehr gut! Das würde ihn zermürben.

„Wir könnten uns unterhalten", sagte sie in die Luft vor sich, ehe sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zuwandte.

„Mit Ihnen PLAUDERN?" Seine Aufmerksamkeit war schlagartig bei ihr. Als hätte er nur auf ihr Stichwort gelauert. Anders als sein Ton. Der war noch immer überheblich.

Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Wir müssen nicht. Ich habe hier zu tun!"

Verdammt, warum nur hatte sie das allerblödeste Buch aus dem Regal gezogen? Warum nur hatte sie den Schinken nicht gleich weggeworfen, damals, nachdem er sich als Totalflop entpuppt hatte?

Das hatte sie nun davon.

Wieder schlug sie es irgendwo auf, hob es hoch und tat so, als versenke sie sich in den fesselnden Inhalt.

„Interessant?"

Die Frage kam ebenso unerwartet wie plötzlich. Sie sah auf - und direkt in eisgraue Augen.

„Was?" Verdammt, das war jetzt aber zu schnell gekommen. ZU interessiert!

„Das Buch!"

Natürlich! Sie hatte ihm den Titel ja geradezu entgegengereckt. _Da hätt ich mich auch gleich wieder bücken können, damit er mir auf den Hintern starren kann._ Ihre Laune, ohnedies schon nicht besonders strahlend, sank deutlich.

_Wie hab ich mich nur HIERAUF einlassen können? _Sie seufzte, vorsichtshalber ausschließlich innerlich. Er musste ja nicht alles mitbekommen!

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie das in irgendeiner Weise interessiert."

Okay, das war eher schnippisch gewesen, nicht fachlich souverän. Sie musste unbedingt an ihrer Fassung arbeiten, wenn sie hier bestehen wollte! Aber zumindest konnte sie dieses blöde Buch wieder wegstellen.

*

„Sie könnten mir erzählen, was sie mit Ginny gemacht haben!"

Au verdammt! Ging es noch blöder? Noch offensichtlicher? Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie KONNTE doch verhören. Hatte das von der Pike auf gelernt, hatte Lorbeeren eingeheimst dafür, Menschen, speziell Männern, Geständnisse zu entlocken. Und nun stellte sie sich dümmer an als die blutigste Anfängerin. Malfoy würde ihr jetzt ganz bestimmt nichts sagen. Das konnte sie sich abschminken.

Sie seufzte wieder, diesmal ungehindert, hörbar.

_Was solls? Ich habe ja Zeit! _Ganze fünf Tage würde sie minütlich Gelegenheit haben, aus dem werten Herrn die Wahrheit zu kitzeln.

Merlin, fast eine Woche – und der erste Tag gestaltete sich bereits furchtbar!

„Was wird das hier, ein Dauerverhör?"

War da Empörung in seinen Augen? Keine Arroganz, sondern Beunruhigung?

Oh, das war interessant! Dieser Mann tickte offensichtlich anders als die, die sie bisher verhört und geknackt hatte. Männer neigten nämlich nicht dazu, sich in Gegenwart einer Aurorin - einer jungen zudem - verunsichern zu lassen. Zunächst einmal. Sie schienen sich ihr gewachsen zu fühlen, wenn nicht sogar überlegen.

Sie täuschten sich stets und es war Hermine ein immer wieder grimmiges Vergnügen, sie das Fürchten zu lehren.

Dieser Mann jedoch ...

Nun, sie würde ihn dennoch knacken. Das Rezept dafür war schließlich vielfach erprobt! Und er NUR ein Mann!

Sie sah ihn an. Wie gewohnt. Frontal und angriffslustig: „Ist Ihnen das unangenehm? Sie könnten das hier ganz schnell beenden!"

Das sollte ihn jetzt aber deutlich nervös machen. Sie ließ schließlich keinerlei Zweifel darüber aufkommen, wer hier am längeren Hebel saß. Interessiert und ungerührt musterte sie ihn.

Doch was war jetzt? Lächelte er?

Perplex hielt sie inne. Gab es dafür den geringsten Grund? Was war mit der bewährten Methode? Funktionierte die hier nicht? Unvermittelt brach ihr der Schweiß aus.

_Was ist nur mit mir los?_

SIE war die Aurorin! Sie musste souverän bleiben, überlegen.

_Also, ruhig Blut! _

Irritiert drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite. Wo war ..., wie konnte sie ...

Es klappte nicht. Irgendwie schien ihr ihre berufsmäßige Intuition - nein, mehr noch, ihre ganze Erfahrung - abhanden gekommen zu sein. Als hätte sie diese mit ihren Zauberstäben abgegeben. Oder war es die Magielosigkeit, die sie sich so anders, so hilflos fühlen ließ?

Dabei sollte doch genau das hier ihr ganz großer Vorteil sein. Immerhin war sie muggelgeboren!

_Aber ich übe einen sehr magischen Beruf aus – und hier ..._

Es war einfach so: All ihr Aurorenwissen beruhte auf Magie! Auf der Überlegenheit, mit dem Zauberstab geschickter, bewanderter, schneller zu sein als der Gegner.

Hier ... jetzt ... so – es gab einfach keine Überlegenheit mehr. Keinen längeren Hebel. Alles weg. Ausgelöscht. Sie war nur noch gleichrangig. Mit dem Gegner. Mit Malfoy.

_Oh Hilfe! _Wohin, was jetzt?

Sie suchte herum, suchte mit den Augen nach Halt.

_Das Regal! _

Ihr doch leicht beschleunigter Puls beruhigte sich prompt. Sie legte den Kopf schief, als ihre Augen über die senkrecht stehenden Buchrücken schweiften. Sie war Aurorin. Irgendein Buch mit starkem Titel würde sich hier doch finden lassen!

„Zauber der Eroberung" - tolles Buch, aber blöder Titel! Völlig ungeeignet für ihre Zwecke!

Wie wichtig hier Kleinigkeiten waren! Zuhause hätte sie sich damit sicherlich erfolgreich beruhigen und ablenken können. Also weiter: „Viel Magie um Nichts", ein Liebesroman. Nein, das war es jetzt auch nicht! Wo waren denn die Fachbücher?

Da! „Magielose Verhöroptimierung" Klasse! Das war DAS Buch für diese Situation. Sie zog es aus dem Regal, setzte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand und vertiefte sich in die Umschlag-Rückseite, genau darauf achtend, dass er die Vorderseite erkennen konnte.

Erst als sie sicher war, dass er den Titel nun ebenfalls kannte, legte sie es vor sich aufs Bett und schlug es auf.

_Das sollte ihn zumindest beunruhigen_!

_*_

Etwas raschelte. Irritiert sah sie auf.

Malfoy hatte Papiere auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet, eine Schreibfeder in der Hand. Arbeitete er?

Resigniert seufzend konzentrierte sie sich wieder – aufs Inhaltsverzeichnis.

VII: Verhörkonstellationen:

A) Doppelverhör – Nee, war hier nicht! Also weiter!

_*_

B) Frontalverhör - Ja, das wurde schon interessanter!

1.) Mann verhört Mann - überflüssig.

2.) Mann verhört Frau - dito.

3.) Frau verhört Frau - fast hätte sie wieder gegähnt. War sie müde?

4.) Frau verhört Mann – Bingo! Seite 354!

_*_

„Die verhörende Frau hat Vorteile! Männer reagieren auf frauliche Reize. Die sollten, unter genauer Abwägung der Vor-und Nachteile, zweckdienlich eingesetzt werden."

_*_

Sie sah auf den konzentriert arbeitenden Malfoy vor sich. Frauliche Reize!

Na, konnte es schaden?

_*_

(Feuerbohne)


	29. Chapter 29

_Hier ist er wieder, der beliebte Jung-Auror Neville Longbottom!_

_Und diesmal werden seine Fans nicht nur mit einem Drabble abgespeist, also holt die Sektflaschen raus! _

_Oder gibt es hier gar keine Fans von Neville außer mir?????_

_Wirklich nicht?_

_Was ist mit Narzissa? Sagt jetzt nicht, die könnt Ihr ja auch nicht leiden, weil sie immer so arrogant war bei Frau Rowling. Wer weiß, ob die gute J.K. nicht nur eifersüchtig war. Wegen Lucius. Oder der schönen blonden Haare (im BUCH, nicht das komische Perückenteil im Film). Oder der Orchideen-Sammlung._

_Uups, das kommt ja erst noch._

_Jedenfalls vielen Dank unseren treuen reviewerinnen Lufa und Miss Perenelle!_

_Ich seh grad, Neville steht bereits vor der Tür von Malfoy Mansion und hat schon den magischen Türklopfer betätigt. Also Schluss mit meinem Geschwätz, sonst verpassen wir ja noch die Hälfte……._

_Legi_

*****

*****

**29. Kapitel 02.11.2005 20.00 Uhr**

Als die dunkle Mahagonitür geöffnet wurde, blickte Neville überrascht auf die Hauselfe. Es war nicht die kopfeinziehende Kreatur vom letzten Besuch, sondern ein weibliches Exemplar, das mit piepsiger Stimme fragte: „Sie wünschen, Sir?"

Er räusperte sich. „Mein Name ist Longbottom, ich möchte zu Mrs. Malfoy."

„Die Herrin ist im Gewächshaus, Sir, Fidelity wird Sie hinführen."

Da Neville das Glasgebäude im Garten bereits aufgefallen war, meinte er „Nicht nötig, ich finde es selbst."

Er drehte sich zackig um und marschierte den Kiesweg mit entschlossenen Schritten entlang.

In seinem Inneren sah es allerdings etwas weniger selbstbewusst aus:

_Wie oft bin ich schon als Assistent bei einer Befragung dabei gewesen und selbst da war ich manchmal aufgeregt! Aber nun, Merlin!, hier bin ICH der Verantwortliche!_

_Und wenn ich einen Fehler mache? Einen Hinweis nicht beachte? Die falschen Schlüsse ziehe? Der Malfoy-Clan ist schließlich nicht irgendwer._

_Bin eigentlich ganz froh, dass ich Lucius nicht am Hals habe…_

Viel zu schnell war er bei der Glastüre angekommen und betrat das Gewächshaus. Innen empfing ihn feuchte Wärme.

_Ich kann doch jetzt nicht mein Sakko ausziehen und der Hausherrin im schwarzen Shirt gegenübertreten!_

Narzissa stand am anderen Ende des langen Ganges und hatte offensichtlich sein Eintreten nicht bemerkt. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung beugte sie sich über eine niedrige Orchidee und roch an deren dunkelroten Blüten. Ihre langen Haare fielen auf der nicht hochgesteckten Seite nach unten und berührten die obersten Blätter.

Sie wirkte so in sich versunken und ruhig, dass er sich überwinden musste, sie anzusprechen. „Mrs. Malfoy, entschuldigen Sie die Störung."

_Was rede ich nur, das ist mein JOB! Ich muss mich endlich zusammenreißen, ich bin schließlich Auror!_

Er zog die Schultern gerade und ging eilig auf sie zu. Im Eifer des Gefechts blieb er allerdings mit der Schuhspitze an einem Tischbein hängen, sodass die darauf stehende Pflanze ins Wanken geriet. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig, sie aufzufangen und wieder zurückzustellen, musste aber aufgrund des Blütenstaubnebels laut niesen.

_Peinlich!_

war allem Anschein nach höflich genug, so zu tun, als hätte sie sein Stolpern übersehen. Sie kam auf ihn zu, zog elegant die Handschuhe aus und gab ihm die Hand. „! Darf ich?"

Sie fegte mit zwei Fingern etwas Blütenstaub von seinem Kragen. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben noch ein paar Fragen?"

Er nickte und ließ den Blick über die opulente Blütenpracht schweifen. „Das ist eine erstaunliche Orchideen-Sammlung, die Sie hier haben. Wenn ich richtig informiert bin, gibt es sogar eine Triflorifer susussanta bei Ihnen?"

Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht gefror.

Doch nach einer Sekunde hatte sie sich offenbar wieder im Griff. „Mir scheint, Sie sind ebenfalls ein Pflanzenliebhaber?"

Er antwortete knapp. „Ja. Ist sie hier?"

_Nicht ablenken lassen!_

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

Sie zupfte zwei verblühte Orchideen-Blätter ab.

Neville atmete tief durch. „Mrs. Malfoy, ich muss darauf bestehen, diese Pflanze zu sehen!"

Sein entschlossener Ton führte offensichtlich dazu, dass sie überrascht zu ihm aufblickte.

_Seltsam. Bei früheren Begegnungen in Hogwarts war sie mir immer recht groß vorgekommen. Aber nun, ohne High-Heels und so direkt vor mir, wirkt sie eher zart._

Ihre Stimme allerdings war nun kräftig: „Sie ist im Haus. Ich dünge noch die Papillea-Picassa, dann zeige ich Sie Ihnen selbstverständlich."

Er folgte ihr, als sie zu einem Regal neben der Eingangstüre ging und ein Fläschchen herausnahm.

_Kein Wunder, dass die Orchideen hier so gut gedeihen! Ideales Klima, nur der teuerste Dünger, alles exklusiv!_

Neville nahm den Blick von den zahlreichen Schachteln im Regal und beobachtete die Hausherrin, welche vorsichtig die prächtig bunte Papillea-Pflanze goss.

Schließlich drehte sich Narzissa zu ihm um. „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Kurz darauf stand der Auror im Arbeitszimmer von Lucius Malfoy. Dunkles, schimmerndes Holz, großflächige Gemälde, Prunkmöbel und ein Teppich, der jedes Geräusch zu verschlucken schien. Eine Pflanze war allerdings weit und breit nicht zu sehen.

Narzissa trat einen Schritt vor und zog ihren Zauberstab aus einer wohl eigens dafür genähten Innentasche ihres hellen Kleides: „Discluso!"

Neben dem Fenster öffnete sich eine Tür und offenbarte eine lichtdurchflutete Nische. Mitten darinnen schwebte ein gläserner Würfel. Durch die Lichtreflektionen konnte Neville den Inhalt nur unscharf erkennen.

Aber ein unverwechselbarer mehrstimmiger Ton durchdrang bereits den ganzen Raum.

_Hier bewahrt er also die Triflorifer auf!_

Narzissa blieb weiterhin vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch stehen. „Gehen Sie nur hinein und bewundern sie eines seiner spektakulären Geschenke für mich!"

Langsam trat Neville näher an den Glastresor heran. Ihr bitterer Ton war ihm allerdings nicht entgangen. „Als Ihr Geschenk sollte sie doch besser im Orchideenhaus stehen! Oder sind Sie oft hier im Arbeitszimmer.

Er stand direkt vor der Triflorifer, als er ihre Antwort aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte: „Nie! Aber hier kann er seine Geschäftsfreunde damit beeindrucken, darum ging es doch immer."

_So ein tiefes Blau habe ich noch nie bei einer Pflanze gesehen! Wunderschöne Blüten!_

_Alle BEIDE._

„?" Er ging ein paar Schritte zurück, weil er ihre Reaktion sehen wollte. „Wo ist die dritte Blüte?"

Einen Moment lang entglitten ihr ihre Gesichtszüge und sie zeigte Überraschung. Doch schon schien sie sich wieder im Griff zu haben.

_Immer Haltung bewahren – das ist ihr sicher von Kindesbeinen an antrainiert worden!_

Sie machte sich offenbar nicht die Mühe, den Glastresor selbst in Augenschein zu nehmen, sondern sah den Auror direkt an: „Ich nehme an, Sie haben die fehlende Blüte gefunden, sonst wären Sie nicht hergekommen und hätten so direkt danach gefragt. Bei dem toten Mädchen?"

„Ja, in der Wohnung von Doktor Weasley."

Sie schien kurz zusammenzuzucken, dann bemühte sie sich offensichtlich um eine gefasste Miene. „Diese romantische Geste von Lucius für seine Mätresse war auch noch sparsam! Er musste sie für ihre Liebesdienste nicht einmal aus seinem Privatvermögen bezahlen, sondern nahm einfach diese – meine! – wertvolle Blüte."

Mit einem bitteren Ausdruck blickte sie durch die Fensterfront nach draußen.

Neville verspürte einen plötzlichen Impuls, ihr seine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter zu legen.

_Hör auf, du bist Auror! Professionelle Distanz!_

Das laute Klingeln der Haustür ließ beide aufschrecken.

Kurz darauf verkündete die Hauselfe: „Die drei Damen aus dem Vorstand des Country Clubs sind da, Herrin."

„Natürlich! Die Spenden-Gala. Mr. Longbottom, können wir später….?"

„Ich komme morgen nochmals vorbei."

Er nickte ihr zum Abschied freundlich zu und verließ Malfoy Mansion.

*

*

_(legilimens)_


	30. Chapter 30

_Erst mal ein Riesen-Dankeschön an unsere treuen Reviewerinnen Lufa und Miss Perenelle!!_

_Komisch, ich hab Neville schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat nur mit leuchtenden Augen von irgendwelchen Orchideen erzählt. _

_Keine Ahnhung, was das wieder zu bedeuten hat. Sicher irgend so ein Auroren-Code, den ich wieder mal nicht verstehe._

_Zum Glück lasse ich seinen Rufspiegel überwachen, so dass wir jetzt alle mitverfolgen können, was er denn mit Hermine zu besprechen hat._

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**30. Kapitel 02. 11.2005 21:00 Uhr**

*****

**NEVILLE**: Hermine, kannst du sprechen?

**HERMINE**:: Ja, Malfoy ist gerade im Bad, der braucht da länger als jede Frau. Aber ich schalte vorsichtshalber mal die Muffliatus-Funktion des Rufspiegels ein.

PIIIIEP

**HERMINE**: So, jetzt können wir reden.

**NEVILLE**: Wie geht es dir denn?

**HERMINE**: Den Umständen entsprechend, wie es so schön heißt. Von einer Infektion merk ich bisher nichts.

**NEVILLE**: Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das so ne gute Idee war mit der gemeinsamen…

**HERMINE**: Schluss! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören, ich bin jetzt hier und basta! Sag lieber, was du bisher rausgekriegt hast.

**NEVILLE**: Pass auf: Die Blüte, die ich bei Ginny gefunden habe, gehört zweifelsfrei zu der Pflanze, die in Malfoys Arbeitszimmer steht, im Tresor.

**HERMINE**: Hab ich doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass er der Mörder ist!

**NEVILLE**: Naja, Narzissa würde auch rankommen…

**HERMINE**: Unsinn, wieso sollte die Ginny eine Blüte schenken, es ist Lucius!

**NEVILLE**: Aber wir können das nicht beweisen. Oder hast du schon…..?

**HERMINE**: Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich habe schon ein Geständnis? Das hätte ich dir ja VEILLEICHT schon mitgeteilt, oder? Ich hab noch nicht viel Neues über Malfoy rausgekriegt, außer, dass er ein ekelhafter Typ ist.

**NEVILLE**: Musst nicht gleich zickig werden.

**HERMINE**: Du hast gut reden, du sitzt ja auch nicht untätig hier herum!

**NEVILLE**: Jaja, ist schon gut. Hm, ich frag mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum er ihr so ein wertvolles Geschenk macht und sie danach umbringt.

**HERMINE**: Stimmt, immerhin hatte er ja schon mit ihr Schluss gemacht.

**NEVILLE**: Vielleicht sollte es so ne Art Bezahlung für ihre Liebesdienste sein? Obwohl das gar nicht nach Lucius, dem tollen Hecht, klingt.

**HERMINE**: So wie ich Ginny kenne, hätte sie das als fürchterliche Beleidigung empfunden und das Ding auf den Boden gepfeffert.

**NEVILLE**: Das würde ihn mit Sicherheit wütend machen…

**HERMINE**:….es kommt zum Streit und zum Kampf, er nimmt ihr den Zauberstab ab und dann…..

**NEVILLE**: Hermine, wir haben keinerlei Kampfspuren gefunden!

**HERMINE**: Hat er eben alles an seinen Platz zurückgezaubert, ein Klacks für ihn! Und dann tötet er sie mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab und drückt ihn ihr wieder in die Hand.

**NEVILLE**: Aber der Abschiedsbrief! - Oh, Mist, das hab ich total vergessen. Bleib mal dran, Hermine.

**HERMINE**: Neville?.......Hallo?.........Neville????!!!

**NEVILLE**: So, bin wieder dran. Hab noch schnell bei den Jungs von der Kryptologie nachgefragt. Die sagen, der Brief ist echt.

**HERMINE**: Mit wem hast du gesprochen?

**NEVILLE**: Karli Kraffie, der Austauschzauberer vom Kontinent, der ist zuverlässig.

**HERMINE**: O.k., dann hat Malfoy sie also erst gezwungen, einen Abschiedsbrief zu schreiben.

**NEVILLE**: Und sie dann kaltblütig ermordet. Todesser bleibt eben doch Todesser.

**HERMINE**: Hm. Der Mord im Affekt klang irgendwie nachvollziehbarer.

**NEVILLE**: Wieso hat er die Blüte nicht wieder mitgenommen?

**HERMINE**: Wo habt ihr sie gefunden?

**NEVILLE**: Im Müll, mit einem Silentio-Spruch ruhig gestellt. Die Spurensicherung hat alle Zauber in der Wohnung routinemäßig aufgehoben, erst dann hörte ich das Summen. Es wird jedes Mal leiser, wenn man Magie anwendet. Schade eigentlich. Ist eine richtig schöne Melodie, ganz hoch und irgendwie sentimen-

**HERMINE**: NEVILLE! Hör endlich auf, von dem blöden Kraut zu erzählen! Wir waren bei Malfoy …

**NEVILLE**: Ist ja gut, musst nicht gleich ausflippen. Aber du hast recht, es ist eigenartig, dass er die Blüte nicht wieder mitgenommen hat. Es musste ihm doch klar sein, dass uns die direkt auf seine Spur bringen würde.

**HERMINE**: Der Herr war sich eben sicher, dass wir ihm den Selbstmord abkaufen.

**NEVILLE**: Richtig. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass wir dieses neue Holographie-Gerät haben, mit dem wir den Einfallswinkel des Fluches nachweisen können.

**HERMINE**: Das ist wirklich gut, sonst hätte ich Euch nie davon überzeugen können, dass Ginny nicht selbst den Avada auf sich gerichtet hat.

**NEVILLE**: Stimmt.

PAUSE

**NEVILLE**: Aber sag mal, könnte die Blüte nicht auch als Entschädigung für eine Abtreibung gedacht gewesen sein?

**HERMINE**: Neville, wovon sprichst du da?

**NEVILLE**: Naja, er war doch sicher nicht scharf darauf, Alimente für vier Kinder zahlen zu müssen. Draco würde neue Geschwister sicher auch nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen, fällt mir da gerade ein. An ihn hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht…

**HERMINE**: Hast du zu lange an deinem Vicodini-Kaktus geschnuppert oder was phantasierst du da zusammen? Ginny hat doch mit Malfoy sicher keine Familienplanung betrieben!

**NEVILLE**: Hermine, hast du den MagPath-Bericht nicht bekommen? Ich dachte, ich hätte dir eine Kopie schicken lassen, ist die nicht angekommen?

**HERMINE**: Du hast nur was geplappert von Einfallswinkel, JETZT SAG SCHON, WAS IST LOS!

**NEVILLE**: Ginny war schwanger, dreizehnte Wo...

**HERMINE**: SCHWANGER???

**NEVILLE**: Dreizehnte Woche. Mit Vierlingen.

Bist du noch dran?

**NEVILLE**: Hermine? Hermiiiiiine? Na die hat Nerven! Einfach aufgelegt!

_(legilimens)_


	31. Chapter 31

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

***  
**

Um** Felinas **Anfrage wegen der Posting-Termine in aller Öffentlichkeit zu beantworten:

Wir posten drei Mal pro Woche Rattenmord!

ALLERDINGS: Das Samstags-Posting verschiebt sich ab sofort auf den Sonntag, denn der 'Fluch der MarDag-Nacht' ist abgeschlossen – und somit der Sonntag frei geworden!

Also nochmal zum mitschreiben:** Dienstag, Donnerstag **und **Sonntag **werden wir euch mit einem neuen Kapitel RaMo beglücken.

Nur diese Woche nicht! Diese Woche könnt ihr euch gleich vier Mal über Rattenmord freuen!

Heute gibt es nämlich nur wieder ein feuerböhnliches Hermine-Drabbelchen. Zum Trost geht es dann aber gleich morgen weiter. Und dann Donnerstag wieder – und Sonntag!

Na – und bevor nun die schnellgelesenen einhundert Wörter Rattenmord starten, noch schnell triflorischer Dank an unsere Reviewer **Lufa und Miss Perenelle. **

So, *zufrieden die Hände reib* ich habs geschafft: Die Ansprache ist mittlerweile länger als das Kapitel selber!

Viel Spaß also,

Feuerbohne

*

**31. Kapitel**

*****

***  
**

**02. 11. 21:30**

***  
**

„Hermine!" Nevilles Stimme schallte aus dem Rufspiegel.

Doch die achtete nicht darauf. Hektisch klappte sie diesen zu, warf ihn aufs Bett.

„MALFOY! DU SCHWEIN!" Mit drei Schritten war sie an der Badezimmertüre und ließ ihre Fäuste darauf krachen.

„Was?" Er klang, als würde er - Zähne putzen?

„RAUS MIT DIR, MÖRDER!" Speicheltröpfchen landeten auf der Türe. Egal!

„Wie reden Sie mit mir?" Malfoy hatte die Türe aufgerissen: „Seit wann duzen wir uns?"

„DU HAST GINNY UMGEBRACHT, WEIL SIE SCHWANGER WAR!"

Er erbleichte schlagartig, fasste sich aber erstaunlich schnell: „DAS, meine Liebe, werde ich keinesfalls mit IHNEN besprechen! Wer ist Ihr Vorgesetzter?"

*

(Feuerbohne)


	32. Chapter 32

**Liebe, fleißige reviewschreibende Leser des 'Rattenmords'!**

***  
**

Ja, schon jetzt geht's weiter – wieder mit Hermine-Drabbles. Heute allerdings mit mehreren.

Nichtsdestotrotz kommt schon morgen Runa [SELBSTredend OHNE Drabbles] dran – mit Lucius.

*

Also, ihr lieben Reviewschreiber: In die Startlöcher! Es gibt jede Menge zu tun!

*

Loben will ich euch hier aber schon noch: Für ein lächerliches Drabblechen gab es, sage und schreibe, sieben Reviews! Die zum Teil erheblich länger waren als das Kapitel selber!

Wenn das mal kein guter Schnitt ist!

*

Danke an: **Felina, DarkFay, Hedril, Seraphin** und** Kriki** hier, an** Miss Perenelle **und **Lufa** drüben auf .net.

*

So, nun also viel Spaß mit Hermine!

Feuerbohne  
*

*

*

**32. Kapitel O2. 11. 22:00 Uhr **

***  
**

Die Schleusenklappe wurde geöffnet. Neville stand hinter der Glasscheibe.

„Na endlich!", stöhnte Hermine erleichtert, „hat das gedauert!"

„Schneller ging's nicht", Neville's Stimme, magisch verstärkt, hallte durch den Raum. Er sah abgekämpft aus, erschöpft.

„Der Herr will nur mit meinem Chef sprechen", Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen, lächelte dann aber, „wir haben ihn, nicht?"

Neville grinste zurück. „Sieht so aus." Er sah suchend herum: „Wo steckt er?"

„Er hat ein Abo auf das Badezimmer. Dort ist er meistens", grinste Hermine, „ich geh ihn holen."

Zwei Minuten später war es soweit. Hermine rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. Dies würde aufregend werden!

*

*

*

Eine weitere Minute später hatte Neville Malfoys Forderung nach Diskretion nachgegeben und einen Muffliatus gesprochen.

Jetzt rauschte es nur noch nervtötend in Hermines Ohren.

Lediglich beobachtend, versuchte sie zu genießen, wie hier ein Mordfall aufgeklärt wurde. Neville sprach mit todernstem Gesicht.

Jetzt gleich würde Malfoy – ! Richtig, erst verschwand alle Arroganz aus seinem Gesicht, dann stellte sich die erwartete Bestürzung ein. Sein Kinn, von ihr aus im Profil wunderbar zu erkennen, sackte deutlich nach unten. Gut so!

Doch was war jetzt? Hermine fuhr heftig zusammen.

Etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht! Malfoy lächelte? Entspannte sich sichtlich und lehnte sich bequem zurück!

*

(Feuerbohne)

*

*

*

Das war ganz und gar unmöglich! Wie konnte Malfoy nur so abgeklärt lächeln? Wieso wirkte er plötzlich so selbstsicher?

Ungeduldig beobachtete sie Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck, in dem sich ebenfalls Unverständnis widerspiegelte.

Doch dann kehrte seine anfängliche Entschlossenheit zurück, er schien Malfoy mit weiteren Fragen zu löchern. Allem Anschein nach, waren diese unangenehmer Natur, zumindest ließen sie das arrogante Grinsen bei Malfoy verschwinden. Sie sah, wie dieser dem Auror ernsthaft etwas erklärte.

_Verflixt nochmal, ich will wissen, was die beiden reden!_

Sie versuchte, Nevilles Miene zu lesen.

_Komisch, irgendwie wirkt er plötzlich, als täte ihm etwas weh._

_Unsinn, ich muss mich täuschen!_

_*  
_

(Legilimens)

*

*

*

Als Neville aufstand und ging, erstarb das Brummen in Hermines Ohren.

Malfoy wandte sich um, bedachte sie mit triumphierendem Lächeln. Er reckte sich genussvoll.

Verdammt! Hermine sprang auf, riss den Rufspiegel an sich und stürzte ins Bad.

„NEVILLE!", schrie sie hinein: „WAS HAT ER GESAGT?"

„Er war es nicht", kam ganz leise, „er hat sich sterilisieren lassen!"

„UND DAS GLAUBST DU IHM?" brüllte sie.

„Ich werde es überprüfen – morgen!"

In diesem Moment krachte es gegen die Badtüre.

„Könnten Sie sich ETWAS leiser aufregen!" ölte Malfoy hindurch. „Ich bin gezwungen mitzuhören!"

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen. _So ein Mist aber auch! _

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

„Wie überaus professionell", schnurrte Malfoy auch prompt, als Hermine sich endlich aus dem Badezimmer wagte.

Sie hätte sich ohrfeigen mögen! Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, die Muffliatustaste am Rufspiegel zu drücken?

Verlegen eilte sie zum Bücherregal. Was sie jetzt brauchte, konnte sie nur dort finden. Ein Buch - zur Beruhigung!

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog sie ein kleines Bändchen heraus: „Schwanger werden ist nicht schwer, schwanger sein dagegen sehr!"

Das WAR es! Ihr Kopf schoss hoch:

„Sie haben Ginny umgebracht, weil sie von jemand anderem schwanger gewesen ist, nicht wahr?"

Die jäh aufsteigende Angst in seinen Augen registrierte sie mit Zufriedenheit.

*

(Feuerbohne)


	33. Chapter 33

**Liebe Ramo-Leser – vor allen anderen natürlich diejenigen, die uns regelmäßig an ihrem Lesen teilhaben lassen:**

**Liebe Miss Perenelle!**

**Liebe lufa! **

**Liebe Felina! **

**Liebe Dark Fay!**

**Liebe Seraphin!**

**Liebe littledragonfly!**

**Liebe Kikri!**

**Herzlich Willkommen, liebe Talea!**

**UND liebe Hedril! **

Es macht uns dreien einen riesigen Spaß, Euch denken und vermuten und raten und reimen zu hören! Oder sogar den Monitor anschreien! *lach*

Das ist einfach großartig, daß es uns anscheinend gelingt, Euch IN unsere Geschichte hineinzuziehen!

UND Euch zu steuern in eben diesen Gedanken.

Ein ganz neues Schreiberlebnis besonders für mich, die ich ansonsten – anders als zum Beispiel Feuerbohne, die darin schon vor dem Rattenmord Expertin war – nie Spuren für Gedankenwege lege.

Ja, das ist es, das Spaß macht! Auch heute! BESONDERS heute!

Und ich bin sehr gespannt, ob jetzt endlich einmal jemand beginnt, IHN ernst zu nehmen! Was habe ich bisher nur getan, daß Ihr ihn alle für einen Waschlappen haltet?! *meine nicht annähernd mit seinen konkurrenzfähigen Haare rauf*

Ich erkläre an dieser Stelle ganz direkt und unverschleiert:

LUCIUS MALFOY IST KEIN WASCHLAPPEN! Er ist ein MANN!

In der Hoffnung, daß Ihr dieser eindeutigen Spur folgen möget, verbleibt

**Runa**

**3.11. 0.00 Uhr **

Lucius Malfoy starrte. Sprachlos. IHR nach. Die sich lediglich an den Tisch setzte, um ihn sofort weiterhin zu beobachten. Sich zu weiden. An seiner Hilflosigkeit. In diesem Moment. An seiner Hoffnungslosigkeit… natürlich NICHT!

Er wandte sich ab. Taumelte nur innerlich.

_NEIN! _

Die konnten ihm nichts! Menacio war heute nicht mehr zu sprechen. Morgen würde er ihn anrufen. Er würde ihn raushauen. Wie immer. Darin hatten sie doch Übung! Waren ein eingespieltes Team. DIE KONNTEN IHM ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!

Es war nur ein einziges INDIZ, von einem Beweis meilenweit entfernt! Er hatte sich in dieser Sache nichts vorzuwerfen! Ginny Weasleys Tod war NICHT seine Schuld. Er hatte sie doch sogar zu warnen versucht! Ihr gesagt, daß sie aufhören müsse! MEHRFACH! Wieder und wieder!

_DOCH SIE HAT NICHT HÖREN WOLLEN! Sie hat einfach nicht auf mich gehört!_

Und die Konsequenz zu spüren bekommen, wie er ihr angedroht hatte, ja! Sie WAR tot! Eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben! Aber Lucius HATTE sie gewarnt!

Er konnte NICHTS dafür!

Doch das kümmerte diese… HYÄNEN vom Ministerium natürlich nicht im geringsten!

_Und diese… SCHLAMMBLUTWACHTEL natürlich erst recht nicht!_ Die sich herausnahm, IHM, Lucius Malfoy, gegenüberzutreten und…

Überraschte ihn das etwa?

Wie könnte es denn?!

SELBSTREDEND waren die sofort auf ihn gestoßen! Um IHM die Schuld zu geben! Eine Selbstverständlichkeit! ALLE gaben IHM die Schuld! IMMER!

Vater früher, Dumbledore, später dann das Ministerium – _nicht DARAN denken, DARAN werde ich NICHT DENKEN! NICHT DENKEN…_ – danach für DASSELBE Vergehen der dunkle Lord persönlich. Und nicht daß ihn das davor geschützt hätte, nach dessen Fall von der Gegenseite angeklagt zu werden! OH NEIN!

Die Welt pflegte jede Tat Lucius Malfoys regelrecht auszuschlachten. Jeden einzelnen Aspekt auf die Goldwaage zu legen! Mit sämtlichen verfügbaren moralischen Maßstäben zu messen! In der Hoffnung, IRGENDETWAS Anstößiges zu finden! IRGENDETWAS ließ sich IMMER finden! Was ihm dann noch jahrelang um die Ohren gehauen wurde!

LUCIUS MALFOY mußte etwas an sich haben, was ihn für Schuld aller Art prädestiniert erscheinen ließ!

Wunderte es dann jemanden, daß er inzwischen dieses Schicksal angenommen hatte und begonnen, sich nicht weiter um irgendwelche Moralitäten oder Seitenzugehörigkeiten zu kümmern?! Und sich stattdessen ausschließlich um sein eigenes Wohlergehen zu sorgen!

Er wäre doch dumm gewesen, wenn er das nicht getan hätte! Und DUMM war er nicht! DAS konnte ihm niemand vorwerfen!

Sein Antlitz zu einer gequälten Grimasse verziehend, wobei er automatisch darauf achtete, keine vorhandenen Falten zu vertiefen, ließ er sich auf die von der Granger abgewandten Bettkante sinken und kauerte sich zusammen.

Er spürte die ersten Vorboten schwerer Kopfschmerzen sich wuchernd vom verspannten Schultergürtel aus in Richtung Stirn ausbreitend. Beide Hände in seinem Nacken, begann Lucius, sich kräftig und synchron zu massieren.

Sie wollten ihn wieder dorthin bekommen, dorthin, woran er unter gar keinen Umständen denken würde. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Er mußte Dr. Leid erreichen. Sich einen weiteren Termin holen. Herkommen mußte sie! Das mußte doch möglich sein! Immerhin war er hier Patient! Die waren für sein körperliches Wohl zuständig, da mußten sie auch seine Seele mitnehmen! Die jüngsten Ereignisse – Ginnys Tod, die schreckliche Seuche, diese entsetzliche Gefangenschaft, der Magieentzug, die hygienischen Bedingungen, der Zustand seines Körpers… Daß all das ihm zugesetzt hatte, war doch kein Wunder!

Seine Fingerspitzen ertasteten seinen makellos ausrasierten Haaransatz im Nacken. Seit seinem letzten Besuch beim Barbier war noch kein Millimeter vergangen. Wenigstens was das anging, bestand kein Anlaß zur Sorge.

Dieses Wissen tat ihm gut. Seine Finger den Übergang zwischen Haut und Haar entlang schiebend, dabei ein gleichmäßiges Ziepen auslösend, gelang es ihm, seinen Atem wieder tief und regelmäßig zu machen.

Er hatte keinen Grund, schon jetzt alle Pferde scheu zu machen.

Klar, das Ministerium wollte so schnell wie möglich einen weiteren verurteilten Mörder für ihre geschönte Statistik. Die fluchten erst einmal pauschal wild um sich! Hatten die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit ergriffen, um jemanden einzukassieren.

IHN!

AUFGRUND EINES BEWEISES, DEN ER AUF DER STELLE HATTE AUSRÄUMEN KÖNNEN! ENTKRÄFTEN! WIDERLEGEN!

Aber akzeptierten die, daß sie ihm nichts konnten? Ließen die ihn in Ehren ziehen? Suchten die sich einen anderen Verdächtigen?

_NEIN! WARUM SOLLTEN SIE AUCH? DIE HABEN DOCH LUCIUS MALFOY! _

Lucius Malfoy, der sich ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben mit der falschen Frau eingelassen hatte! Dafür mußte er jetzt büßen! Und daran würde er eines wohl nicht mehr fernen Tages elendig verrecken! An den Folgen des Mordes – an dem Ort, an den er NICHT dachte. Oder an der Seuche – hier, im Seuchenquartier, worüber er jetzt ebenso wenig nachgrübeln würde!

Nein, selbstverständlich war er eben NICHT wirklich überrascht gewesen. Auch wenn er im ersten Moment seinen Ohren nicht getraut hatte, als diese… _sogenannte FRAU_ hier ihm seinen BEWEIS für deren IRRTUM in ihrem Munde herumgedreht und vor die Füße gespieen hatte: Als neues INDIZ gegen ihn!

Denn ein BEWEIS WAR es nicht mehr!

Und das würde ihn retten!

_EIN BEWEIS IST ES NICHT! SIE HABEN KEINEN BEWEIS GEGEN MICH! _

Schon sehr viel ruhiger, strich er sich die verirrten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, löste dann aus einem spontanen Impuls heraus sein Haarband und schüttelte seine Mähne locker aus. Sollte DIE GRANGER es sehen! IHN sehen! Seine Finger in seinem vollkommenen Haar! Welches sogar JENEN UNSAGBAREN ORT ohne bleibende Schäden überstanden hatte. Sein Haar hatte immer schon so beruhigend auf ihn gewirkt wie kaum etwas anderes auf der Welt. Tief und regelmäßig atmend, konzentrierte er sich auf die kraftvolle Weichheit, die gepflegte Fülle, auf den dezenten Duft, den sein _Malfoy-Spezialshampoo_ seiner Haarpracht verlieh.

Er brauchte einen Spiegel! Zusätzlich zu den taktilen Reizen mußte er den unvergleichlichen Glanz sehen können! Vom Bett aufspringend, wurde ihm seine mißliche Lage wieder bewußt.

Mißtrauische Augen auf ihm, die ihn DORT sehen wollten, woran er NICHT denken würde! _Auch jetzt nicht!_ Und kein Zauberstab für einen _Spiegelzauber_! Keiner seiner unverzichtbaren Utensilien weit und breit! Kein Hauself zum Kämmen. Wo blieben die Ersatzsachen? Er mußte ins Bad! Dort war sein Schicksal wenigstens ein wenig besser erträglich!

Und das WÜRDE er! Sein Geschick schultern wie ein MANN. Er und SEIN Advokat! Gemeinsam mit ihm würde er es schaffen! IHN würden sie nicht mürbe machen! ER würde nichts zugeben, wofür er auch immer verantwortlich war! Dazu würden die ihn nicht bringen!

Seine Haare hatten bisher ALLES überlebt, und das würde ER selbst, Lucius Malfoy, auch! ER war stark! Er würde einen Weg finden! Nie mehr DORTHIN zu kommen. Und vor allem, die Granger zu ertragen. Lucius nahm die Hände aus seinen Haaren. DIE mußte er vor allen anderen klein kriegen! Er mußte sie…

Wenn er DAS wüßte!


	34. Chapter 34

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

*

Uff, es ist geschafft, der **3. November** ist mit dem letzten Kapitel von **Runa** endlich angebrochen! Ab jetzt bekommt die Situation zwischen Hermine und Lucius in der Quarantäne eine neue Dimension! Klar - wie sollte es auch anders sein - Hermine hasst den Blondschopf weiterhin. Aber es gibt immer mehr 'aber' – die letztendlich den Hass ein wenig relativieren.

Schon heute geht es damit los – und wisst ihr warum?

Weil das ... hihi! Nein, DAS müsst ihr schon selber lesen!

*

Ich danke unseren treuen – und diese Woche unverdrossen fleißigen Reviewern **Miss Perenelle, Lufa, Kriki, littledragonfly, Felina, Dark Fay, Seraphin** und **Hedril. **

Euch und allen anderen Lesern viel Spaß!

*

Ach ja: Wer mag, soll mal Hedrils genialen Review-Nachsatz lesen und rätseln, wer sich da zu Wort gemeldet hat! Ich muss sagen: Selber hab ich's gar nicht rausgekriegt. Legi war's! Aber jetzt weiß ich's – und es ist sooo genial! Also auf, lesen!

*

**Liebe Grüße in die virtuelle Welt von Feuerbohne**

*

*

*

**03. 11. 2005, nach Mitternacht**

*****

*****

„Ent-zük-kend!" Malfoys Gesäusel war von beißender Häme.

Seit dem Fauxpas im Bad hielt er sich in keiner Weise mehr zurück.

Klar, deutlicher hätte sie ihm nicht demonstrieren können, wie Spitzenauroren Diskretion handhabten.

Dies war einfach nicht ihr Tag! Hermine seufzte.

Trotzdem! Musste er sie mustern wie eine Zuchtstute?

Ja, sie hatte ihr schlabbrigstes Shirt an. Und ja, ihre 'sogenannte' Fraulichkeit ließ sich darunter nicht mehr ausmachen.

Ratgeber hin, Ratgeber her, es war Nacht und sie musste jetzt zu IHM ins Bett. Da war es für sie mit Sicherheit besser, für ihn eventuell vorhandene Reize gründlich zu verstecken!

*

„Haben Sie ein Glück, dass ich Gentleman bin", sagte er arrogant und klopfte mit seiner linken Hand gönnerhaft auf ihre Bettseite, „sonst müssten Sie auf dem Fußboden campieren!"

„Ein Gentleman würde selber auf dem Fußboden schlafen", zickte sie zurück, nahm Kissen und Decke und schleuderte beides genau dorthin.

Nur Sekunden später war sie abgetaucht.

*

Der Boden war kalt. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, klemmte die Bettdecke seitlich unter sich. So ging es schon besser. Müde schloss sie ihre Augen.

Dieser Tag war schlimm gewesen und sie ihrem Ziel keineswegs näher gekommen!

Natürlich konnte Malfoy Ginny aus Eifersucht umgebracht haben. Aber warum hatte er dann vorher mit ihr Schluss gemacht? Irgendwie passte das nicht zusammen.

Wenn er also nicht der Vater von Ginnys Kindern war – ja, WENN! Das musste er schließlich noch beweisen. Da konnte ja jeder kommen und behaupten, er habe sich sterilisieren lassen. Überhaupt, konnte man sowas nicht wieder rückgängig machen? Darüber hatte sie doch erst kürzlich einen Bericht gelesen, oder?

*

Ach, der Fußboden war so hart. Sie musste sich umdrehen. Das würde eine ungemütliche Nacht werden.

Malfoy war unzweifelhaft am Mordtag bei Ginny gewesen. Er hatte ein Motiv. Wenn nicht das eine, dann das andere. Er musste schlicht der Mörder sein. Weil es logisch war.

Nun ja, im Leben ging es nicht immer logisch zu!

*

Das Bett neben ihr knarzte. Ja, ER würde es jetzt behaglich haben, dieser selbsternannte Gentleman! Während sie auf dem harten ..., ach Mensch, auf dieser Seite lag es sich noch schlechter.

Sie probierte es auf dem Bauch.

'Schlaf jetzt', diktierte sie sich. Sie hörte eine Turmuhr schlagen. Schon ein Uhr – und sie hatte noch immer kein Auge zugetan!

Ginny war mit der Rattenpest infiziert gewesen. Das war eigentlich nicht sonderlich verwunderlich! Ginny hatte ständig nach Ratten gesucht, war in der Kanalisation herumgeklettert. Hatte dieses Antiserum entwickeln wollen, um die Seuche einzudämmen. Dazu brauchte sie infizierte, lebende Tiere. Die kamen nämlich immer nur aus ihren Löchern, kurz bevor sie starben.

Offensichtlich hatte sie zumindest eines gefunden – und war selber angesteckt worden. So ein Hohn!

Die Seuche hatte Ginny schlussendlich nicht umgebracht, sondern Malfoy. Der, der da oben bequem im Bett lag!

*

Was? Wie? Hatte sie geschlafen? Hermine riss die Augen auf. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Malfoy?

Schnarchte er? Das hätte ihr noch gefehlt. Eingesperrt mit einem Schnarcher!

Ach nein, er atmete nur heftig. Stöhnte sogar!

Sie richtete sich auf und sah aufs Bett. Er bewegte die Lippen.

„NEIN!"

Sein Schrei ließ sie zusammenfahren.

Malfoy hatte seine Hände abwehrend und wild um sich schlagend von sich gestreckt: „LASST MICH!"

Er hatte einen Alptraum.

Hermine musste grinsen. Oh, das war schön. Malfoy wurde von seiner dreckigen Vergangenheit heimgesucht.

_Mehr!_, dachte sie, als sie ihre Arme auf das Bett legte, den Kopf darauf und Malfoy musterte, der sich noch immer stöhnend herumwarf.

Ach, hier war es wunderbar weich – und warm. Zart und sehnsüchtig strich sie über das Laken.

Für sie gab es nur harten Fußboden. Wütend legte sie sich zurück auf ihr Kissen.

*

„NEIN! KEINEN KUSS!" schrie Malfoy.

_Da besteht keine Gefahr,_ dachte Hermine, _lieber fünf Jahre nichts zu Weihnachten, als dir einen Kuss zu geben!_

„NICHT NÄHERKOMMEN"

Sein Schrei brachte sie auf die Idee: Er schlief doch! Da könnte sie also vorsichtig ins Bett klettern. Das würde er gar nicht merken! Morgen früh würde sie sich wieder davonstehlen, ehe er erwachte. Unauffällig und leise.

„Schlaf du mal schön weiter", wisperte sie, als sie sich behutsam auf ihre Bettseite schob. Nur schön vorsichtig. Sie wollte ihn doch nicht aus seinem Albtraum reißen!

„Ich kann nicht atmen!", wimmerte Malfoy.

_Dann lass es bleiben,_ dachte Hermine kalt und deckte sich vorsichtig zu. _Das wäre sogar gut, denn damit wäre ein sehr unangenehmes Problem gelöst! _

Sie stellte sich vor, wie sie morgen früh neben einer Leiche – neben Malfoys Leiche aufwachen würde. Keine schöne Vorstellung! Aber neben einem Mörder zu liegen, war auch nicht sehr reizvoll!

„LUFT!"

Na, das konnte ja heiter werden, wenn der Kerl die ganze Nacht herumschreien würde.

Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu und schloss die Augen. Jetzt hatte sie es warm und gemütlich, aber laut.

„BITTE NICHT!"

Oh, er kannte das Zauberwort mit den fünf Buchstaben?

Hermine lächelte – und entspannte sich. Malfoy wurde mit einem netten, kleinen Albtraum bestraft! Das war wunderbar!

*

Mit noch geschlossenen Augen konnte sie bereits spüren, dass die Sonne schien. Ganz warm auf ihren Hinterkopf. Herrlich!

Mmh! Sie hatte gut geschlafen. So ruhig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Eigentlich war sie nämlich eine unruhige Schläferin, wachte ständig auf.

Nicht heute Nacht! Es ging doch nichts über ein neues Bett.

Und über eine herrlich warme Bettdecke.

Sie kuschelte sich noch einmal zurecht – und öffnete die Augen.

MOMENT! Sie war nicht Zuhause?

In dieser Sekunde spürte sie SEINEN Atem auf ihrem Haar, SEINE Hand an ihrem Po!

„Iiieeh!" Mit einem Aufschrei schoss sie davon. Weg von Malfoy! Aus dem Bett.

„SIE! SIE!" sie musste Luft holen und sich besinnen. Was wollte sie sagen? In ihr war alles noch auf warm und weich gestellt.

„LASSEN SIE IHRE DRECKSFINGER VON MIR!"

Er blinzelte, offensichtlich auch soeben erwacht.

„Was wollen Sie?" fragte er und richtete sich halb auf. Dann sah er sich um.

Hermine deutete auf ihn. _Weg!_, dachte sie, _verschwinde aus meinem Leben!_

Er fing sich offensichtlich schneller als sie:

„Wenn ich SIE nicht berühren soll, dann sollten SIE auch nicht in mein Bett kommen!"

Hermine blinzelte und wollte schon zu einer bösen Erwiderung ansetzen, da sah sie es: Malfoy lag völlig vorschriftsmäßig auf seiner Seite! Sie musste also im Schlaf an ihn herangerückt sein, sich an ihn geschmiegt haben.

Ihr wurde schlecht. Würgend rannte sie ins Bad!

*

(Feuerbohne)


	35. Chapter 35

**Verehrte Reviewer des Rattenmords!**

*****

Ich wollte Euch schon lange ein großes Kompliment aussprechen! Nach jedem weiteren Kapitel stehen wir Triflorifers ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd da und staunen, womit wir verdient haben, daß uns die kreativsten, witzigsten, originellsten, klügsten, TOLLSTEN Reviews geschenkt werden, die man im Fanfiktion-Universum bekommen kann!

An **Miss Perenelle, Felina, Dark Fay, Seraphin, Hedril, Talea und Shaunee** geht diesmal UNSER ALLERERGEBENDSTER DANK!!!!

*

**Feuerbohne** hat schon angekündigt, daß der 3. November ein überaus komischer Tag werden wird; daher hier die Grundsteinlegung für den Höhepunkt am Nachmittag!

Grüße auch an Euch übrige Leser!

*

**Runa**

*****

*****

*****

**03. 11. 2005, 08:00 Uhr**

*****

*****

**Lucius**

Es fühlte sich schlichtweg GUT an: Das GENÜßLICHE Lächeln, welches seine doch allen Ernstes ausgeschlafenen Züge eingenommen hatte!

Sein ganzes Leben war eine einzige Katastrophe! Seine Freiheit bedroht von gefährlichen Verdachtsmomenten, sein Körper von unberechenbaren magischen Erregern, seine Seele…

Heiliger Merlin, die Erwartung der schrecklichen quarantänebedingten Mangelzustände und ENTBEHRUNGEN, denen er am nun folgenden Tag ausgesetzt sein würde, kam ihm beinahe am bedrohlichsten vor!

Trotz all dessen war DIES zweifellos etwas, das eine VERHEIßUNGSVOLLE Wendung der Dinge versprach! Ein WAHRER Lichtblick in der Düsternis des Malfoy'schen Geschickes!

Die gnadenlose, rachedürstende Staraurorin Granger mit ihrem messerscharfen Verstand hatte eine BEDÜRFTIGE Seite!

Lucius genoß, mit seinen Mund diese gehässige Schadenfreude zu erspüren und schürzte zusätzlich die Lippen, während seine Augen IHR folgten.

Selbst dieser unsägliche SACK, mit dem die liebe MISS Granger ihre Weiblichkeit hatte verschleiern wollen, würde sie nicht schützen! Im Gegenteil!

Gerade ihre Tarnung machte die Sache umso spannender!

Und das BESTE: Lucius brauchte nur zu warten!

*****

**Hermine**

Sie hatte sich im Schlaf tatsächlich an ihn geschmiegt!

Hermine schloss die Augen. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Malfoy war ein Mörder! Und ein arroganter Mistkerl noch dazu!

Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass er sie keineswegs an sich gezogen oder irgendwie anders zu sich gezwungen hatte, wenngleich alles in ihr um eine derartige Erklärung flehte. Sie war zu ihm gerückt, hatte sich an ihn gedrückt – und es auch noch genossen!

Oder wie sollte sie sich erklären, dass sie gut geschlafen hatte wie selten?

Hastig spritzte sie sich kaltes Wasser in ihr heißes Gesicht.

Als sie danach in den Spiegel sah, stellte sie fest, dass sie weitgehend normal wirkte. Von den geröteten Wangen einmal abgesehen, die ihr aber ein eher frisches Aussehen verliehen, als einen Hinweis darauf zu geben, dass sie soeben den peinlichsten Moment ihres Lebens gehabt hatte!

*****

Ihr fiel auf, dass auf der Spiegelablage nur die von der Klinik zur Verfügung gestellten Zahnbürsten samt Billig-Zahnpasta herumlagen. Sonst rein gar nichts.

Keine Pflegeprodukte, keine Düftchen und Wässerchen für die verwöhnte Männerhaut eines Lucius Malfoy. Das war seltsam. Nein, das war mehr als seltsam. Das war sogar außerordentlich eigenartig! Wo hatte er seine Tiegel und Tuben, wo Fläschchen und Flakons?

War Malfoy so überstürzt hierher gebracht worden, dass er keinerlei Kosmetika hatte einpacken können? Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Absolut unvorstellbar!

Aber wo waren seine Sachen?

Sie sah auf die rechte Schranktüre. In die linke hatte sie einsortiert, was sie an Kleidung mitgebracht hatte. Das war mager genug – und ihr Schrank dementsprechend spärlich bestückt. In Malfoys Hälfte würde es anders aussehen! Vorsichtig zog sie die Türe auf – und schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

Der Schrank klemmte voller Koffer und Taschen! Voller GEFÜLLTER Koffer und Taschen, zumindest war ansonsten hier rein gar nichts zu sehen. Weder auf den Bügeln, die verlassen an einer Kleiderstange baumelten, noch in den Fächern für Wäsche.

*****

Hermines Gesicht verzog sich schlagartig zu einem ungemein wohltuenden Grinsen. Sie hatte einen bitterbösen Verdacht:

Malfoy war ohne seinen Zauberstab aufgeschmissen! Er kam nicht einmal an den Inhalt seines Reisegepäcks heran!

Hochwertige magische Koffer und Taschen waren deswegen in der Zaubererwelt so beliebt, weil man sie auf seinen persönlichen Zauberstab eichen konnte. Nur der öffnete und verschloss sie und machte sie damit absolut diebstahlsicher.

Genau das schien Malfoys Problem zu sein: Er musste seine Sachen noch persönlich versiegelt haben, ehe er seinen Zauberstab hatte abgeben müssen

DAS ließ den Tag doch in einem völlig veränderten Licht erscheinen!

*

**Lucius**

Lucius seufzte ein tiefes, bedauerndes Seufzen und entließ zusammen mit diesen verheißungsvollen Gedanken das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Den kommenden Tag zu überstehen, würde ihm fürs Erste ALLES abverlangen! Seine Hände fuhren durch sein Haar. Ohne sie zuvor entfettet zu haben. Doch heute Morgen war das ohnehin egal!

Das dazugehörige Gefühl, welches prompt von ihm Besitz ergriff, war alles andere als verheißungsvoll! Entsetzlich vielmehr! Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, fühlte er sich entsetzlich!

Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen! Eine Sonnenrose ohne Sonne! Ein Zauberspruch ohne Zauberer!

_Wie ein magisch Reisender angesichts seiner perfekt automatisch gepackten und mit ausgestatteten Koffer OHNE SEINEN ZAUBERSTAB! _

Nun raufte er sich die Haare wahrhaftig!

ER FÜHLTE SICH WIE EIN MALFOY OHNE ZUGANG ZU SEINEN UNVERZICHTBAREN MORGENDLICHEN HYGIENEARTIKELN!

Hätte er ahnen können, daß es in diesem GEFÄNGNIS unmöglich sein würde, sogar an etwas so SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICHES wie einen BELIEBIGEN Hauselfen heranzukommen?! Daß man ihm unüberwindbare Steine in den Weg legen würde, selbst wenn es lediglich darum ging, IRGENDJEMANDEM für ein paar Sekunden seinen Zauberstab in die Hand zu drücken, um einen SIMPLEN Öffnungszauber zu wirken?

Und daß dieser widerliche DRACHE von Krankenschwester IHN dermaßen in ihrer Gewalt hatte mit ihrer willkürlichen SCHIKANE!

Wie auch immer: Es half nichts. NICHTS half ihm heute Morgen!

HIER SAß SIR LUCIUS MALFOY.

Unrasiert. Ungekämmt. Sein edles Antlitz vollkommen ÜBERWUCHERT! In seiner bereits gestern getragenen und keineswegs mehr frischen Kleidung. VERWAHRLOST!

DIESE FOLTER stellte ALLES in den Schatten. Den Mordverdacht. Die Angst vor der Krankheit. Die Gefangenschaft. Der direkte Kontakt mit einem Schlammblut.

_AZKABAN!_ Wisperte sein Körper aus allen Poren. _SO FÜHLT SICH DAS AN! GENAU SO!_

Und das auch noch VOR DEN AUGEN EINER FRAU – welche trotz aller Vorbehalte eine WAR, wie seine Hände und gewisse andere Körperteile heute Nacht auf überaus plastische Weise hatten feststellen können.

Lucius hustete und verlagerte notdürftig sein Gewicht.

Tief durchatmend, konzentrierte er sich auf seinen KOPF. Auf das INNERE seines Kopfes. Atmete weiter. Ruhig und regelmäßig.

Es gab hier keine Dementoren, er hatte selten eine so geruhsame und wohltuende Nacht verbracht. (ERFRISCHEND hätte sie sein können, wenn er sie mit einer hautschonenden magischen Dusche hätte ausklingen lassen können! Und in frisch gereinigte Kleidung steigen! Und seine Haare stylen!)

Und anders als in Azkaban hatte man ihnen ein Frühstück serviert. (Wobei ihm in seinem gegenwärtigen Zustand nichts darüber hinwegtäuschen konnte, daß selbiges seinen Ansprüchen nicht annähernd gerecht wurde. Zumal er ja nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab zur Verfügung hatte, um geschmackliche oder wenigstens dekorative Korrekturen an den Lebensmitteln vornehmen zu können, noch das Ambiente herauszuputzen.

ABER ER SAß HIER AM FRÜHSTÜCKSTISCH UND HATTE HUNGER! Mit vorsorglich gerümpfter Nase griff er nach einer Scheibe Toast und ärgerte sich darüber, daß (was ihm gestern gar nicht aufgefallen war) er ein Messer in die Hand zu nehmen gezwungen war und schlimmer noch: Die Butter! Daß er den Marmeladenlöffel berühren und auch noch in das klebrige Zeug tunken mußte! Dieses Brot dessen unterziehen, was er dank Hauselfen und Zauberstab NOCH NIE selbst hatte tun müssen! ER HAßTE DAS!

UND ER HAßTE SIE, die da in diesem Moment mit irgendwie befriedigter Miene aus dem Bad zurückkam. Wieso war sie jetzt so… gut drauf? Nachdem sie eben noch vor Scham im Boden versinkend, dort drinnen verschwunden war? Und wie war es möglich, daß sie so ERFRISCHT aussah? Sauber und gepflegt und…

Verdammt, in DIESER Situation hatte es doch Vorteile, wenn man Beziehungen zur Muggelwelt hatte, so primitiv diese auch sein mochte!

Da war kaum ein Trost, daß er in seiner Verbissenheit soeben die Marmeldadenschale gänzlich geleert hatte.

ER HAßTE DIESEN TAG!

*

**Hermine**

Das Frühstück stand bereits auf dem Tisch, als Hermine das Bad, halbwegs ordnungsgemäß gewaschen und gekleidet, wieder verließ.

Malfoy saß natürlich auf dem bequemeren der beiden Stühle und hatte bereits die ganze Marmelade vertilgt, wie sie an dem fein säuberlich ausgekratzten Glasschälchen unschwer erkennen konnte.

Sie seufzte, jetzt nur nicht wieder aufregen!

Während sie sich setzte und nach einer Scheibe Toast griff, überlegte sie, wie sie die Ratgeberempfehlungen umsetzen konnte: Frauliche Reize! Hm, hieß das jetzt Dekolleté und Minirock? Nein, viel zu – naja aufreizend. Das würde ihn womöglich auf gefährliche Ideen bringen. Immerhin konnten sie sich hier kaum ausweichen. Sie brauchte also Schminkzeug. Lidschatten, Wimperntusche und – Lippenstift? Oder war das schon wieder zuviel?

So ein Mist aber auch, dass sie diesbezüglich kaum Erfahrungen hatte! Ginny hatte das viel besser gekonnt als sie! Frauliche Reize betonen. Ja, ihre schöne rothaarige Freundin hatte sehr fraulich wirken können. Natürlich nur, wenn sie das auch so gewollt hatte. Im Alltag war sie, genau wie Hermine, ebenfalls am liebsten in Jeans herumgelaufen.

Gut also, sie würde Neville bitten, ihr die Sachen zu bringen, die sie nur zu Dates trug. Den Push-up BH und den enganliegenden Pulli. Zur Jeans sah der immer sehr – nun ja, sehr attraktiv aus! Und den kleinen Kosmetikbeutel mit den Schminksachen. Ja, ein Puder sollte da auch dabei sein.

Das sollte reichen. Lucius Malfoy war zwar wohl eher ein verwöhnter Mann, einer, der an Frauen gewisse Ansprüche stellte. Aber erstens wollte sie die ja keineswegs erfüllen, sie wollte ihn nur ein wenig zugänglicher. Und zweitens: Verwöhnt hin, arrogant her. Er war ein Mann. Ihm würde also gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als sie als das wahrzunehmen, was sie war. Eine attraktive Frau.

_Eine unerreichbare, attraktive Frau_, verbesserte sie sich eilig.

Während sie in den Toast biss, warf sie einen Blick auf ihr schweigendes Gegenüber. Na, der hatte aber auch schon mal besser ausgesehen! Er trug die Kleidung vom Vortag; was hatte er eigentlich in der Nacht getragen? Das war ihr entgangen. Ein Krümel in der Luftröhre ließ sie aufhusten. War ja auch egal! Jedenfalls wirkte er – ungepflegt! Ja, ein klein wenig zerzaust. _Ungekämmt_, verbesserte sie sich. Das war es, er war ungekämmt und unrasiert!

Sie musste grinsen. Ja, die Rache des reinen Blutes! Alles, was er jetzt bräuchte, war magisch versiegelt und unerreichbar, weil diestahlsicher verstaut.

Malfoy war noch nicht im Bad gewesen! Was hätte er dort auch gesollt?

_Es ist so schön, ein Schlammblut zu sein_, sang sie, hämisch grinsend, in sich hinein. Immerhin war sie gerüstet. Hatte Haarbürste und Deo stets griffbereit und völlig unmagisch im Kulturbeutel.

„Was haben Sie heute vor?" Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Was würde er tun? Er war ein Malfoy. Er würde sich doch nicht so sang- und klanglos in sein bartstoppeliges Schicksal ergeben!

„Ich habe heute eine wichtige Konferenz", kam prompt seine Antwort.

Überrascht sah Hermine auf. Konferenz? Die konnte er sich wohl abschminken.

Sie wollte ihn gerade darüber aufklären, dass er hier mit ihr zusammen in Quarantäne saß. Nur mit ihr. Und dass sie keineswegs die Absicht hatte, mit ihm eine Konferenz abzuhalten.

Da zückte er einen Aktenkoffer, den sie bislang noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Gebannt beobachtete sie, wie er mit voller Konzentration die Zahlenkombination an den Schlössern einstellte. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Muggel-Aktenkoffer! Ihr fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

Er zog etwas heraus, das er sorgfältig vor sich auf den Tisch stellte. Ein graues Etwas, sie konnte es nicht genauer benennen.

Kaum berührte er die Oberfläche, da begann es zu piepsen und zu leuchten. Eine kleine Figur, schattenhaft und grau, wuchs direkt aus diesem Etwas heraus.

„Mister Malfoy, ich begrüße Sie zu unserer heutigen Auktion", sagte diese Figur mit seltsam gepresster Stimme. „Wir können sofort beginnen, wenn Sie bereit sind!"

„Gleich", knurrte Malfoy und wandte sich zu Hermine: „Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden", er wies mit der Hand auf das graue Männchen, „aber ich habe jetzt zu tun!"

*** **

**Lucius**

Und wie, zur Hölle, sollte er ungestört seinen nicht allzu legalen Geschäften nachgehen, solange diese FRAU AURORIN ihm gegenübersaß und ihn genüßlich kauend nicht aus ihren irritierend scharfen haselnußbraunen Augen ließ?

Und wie sollte das erst werden, wenn er mit Miller Kontakt aufnehmen würde? Er MUßTE. Spätestens heute Nachmittag.

Gereizt erhob er sich und blickte mit möglichst überheblichen Augenbrauen auf die betörend frisch duftende Lockenpracht herab.

„Darf ich annehmen, daß SIE im Bad FERTIG sind?"

Warum tat er es eigentlich nicht einfach? Sich an ihren Sachen bedienen?

_Weil sie weiß, daß Du keine eigenen hast und Du sie BITTEN müßtest._

Und DAS kam NICHT in Frage! Unter ÜBERHAUPT GAR KEINEN Umständen würde er diese Frau um etwas BITTEN.

_Lieber sterbe ich an meinem eigenen DRECK, als mir DIESE Blöße zu geben! _

„Danke der Nachfrage, das dürfen Sie!" gab sie gut gelaunt zurück. Dieses… frischgeduschte… GEPFLEGTE… SCHLAMMBUT!

Sein Schnauben ausschließlich nach innen richtend, ließ er Frühstückstisch samt dessen STÖRENDEM Beiwerk links liegen und begab sich hoch erhobenen Hauptes nach nebenan in seine ebenso abschreckend weiß gekachelte wie zweifelhafte Privatsphäre.

*

*

(Lucius von Astrid-Runa, Hermine von Feuerbohne)


	36. Chapter 36

**Heute wollen wir doch mal was für unsere Bildung tun.**

**Aus der Abteilung „Literatur für Besserwisser"**

1. Shakespeare, William. Englischer Dichter mit seltsamem Bart. Wohnte zwar in Stratford-upon-Avon und hatte dort `ne eigene royale Company, bestritt aber vehement, jemals als Avon-Berater für kussechte Lippenfarbe tätig gewesen zu sein. Schrieb jede Menge Stücke mit teilweise heftiger, nicht-jugendfreier Sprache. Da er aber ein schlauer Hund war und um die FSK herumkommen wollte, benutze er absichtlich so altes Englisch, dass die Schüler von heute das in der Regel nicht checken.

2. Sonett oder Sonnet oder so. Gedichtform. Shakespeare konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen und schrieb die so nett, dass er ganze Bände damit füllte. Drei mal vier Zeilen im Kreuzreim, am Schluss ein Paar. Der Traum jedes Englischlehrers. Und mitunter der Albtraum von weniger romantisch veranlagten Schülern, die dabei allerdings oft sehr kreative Fluchereien entwickeln.

3. Sonnet 130 rezitiert von Alan Rickman. Eins der beiden Dinge, bei denen sich die heilige Dreieinigkeit Triflorifer uneinig ist (das andere ist Snapes Schulterbreite). Feuerbohne sagt „Mir gefällt seine Stimme nicht soooo arg" (und bestätigt damit die Meinung von Alans voice-Teacher an der Schauspielschule. Der meinte `Alan, deine Stimme klingt als käme sie vom anderen Ende einer Rohrleitung`). Runa stellt höchstanalytisch fest: „Er weiß da einfach um die Wirkung seiner Stimme und setzt sie viel zu bewusst ein." Legi hingegen ist so hin und weg, dass sie das Ding sogar als Benachrichtigungston auf dem Handy hat. www. youtube ___.com/watch?v=qK-sQebRdiw&feature=related _

Da Triflorifer aber nicht vorhat, ein Hörbuch zu veröffentlichen, ist das wurschtegal.

4. Hedril, die. Deutschlands erste berufsmäßige Profireviewerin. Hat noch eine große Karriere als Kritikerin vor sich (quasi die neue Reich-Hedritzky). Veröffentlicht demnächst ein sensationelles Buch, welches komplett aus der Perspektive von Kopf-, Bart-, und Brusthaaren geschrieben ist. Hat auf fanfiction . de bereits ein Gedicht als review geschrieben, und somit eine Reaktion von Legi herausgefordert, siehe Punkt 5. (wobei mir Feuerbohne inzwischen schon zuvorgekommen ist)

5. Legi, die. Größenwahnsinnige Angeberin, die großspurig bei Hedril verkündete, sie werde ein englisches Sonnet verfassen. Tja, jetzt haben wir den Salat. Und damit alle was davon haben (hüstel), kommt das Ding jetzt in die Ansprache.

Fazit:

Ich, Legi, verspreche nun hoch und heilig, dass meine nächsten Ansprachen weder Reime noch Fremdwörter enthalten werden und es sich allenfalls um Habbles (halbe Drabbles) handeln wird.

UND: selbstverständlich freuen wir uns auch über kurze reviews und veranstalten keinesfalls einen Wettbewerb, liebe Lufa!!!! Grüße auch an Miss Perenelle, die so fleißig miträt!

*

*

*

*

**To our noble reviewers**

Who will await my verse in time to come,

If it were filled with your expectations high,

Though yet, by Merlin, it is only a tomb,

which hides the jewels of our story passing by.

*

Why write I still all one, ever the same,

`bout Neville and oh, your guesses he did feed!,

that every word doth almost tell my name,

showing their birth, and where they did proceed.

*

Oh know, sweet reviewers, we all write for you!,

`tis our great delight how you follow our traces,

you convey us comments, and believe you see through,

but we know better, which puts a smile on our faces.

*

For as the sun is daily new and old

no one finds the secrets of the story we`ve told!

*

*

Legi on behalf of Triflorifer (with a little help of William Sh.)

*

*

*

*

**36. Kapitel **

**03.11.2005 09.00 Uhr MagPath-Bericht**

* * *

**Per Haus-Eule an Auroren Büro, zu Händen Neville Longbottom  
**

**Von: Abteilung MagPath, Labor  
**

**Analyse des Mageninhaltes von Weasley, Ginevra (Ex. 01.11.2005)**

Durchgeführt gemäß IMAP 394

.

Verantwortlich für die Analyse: Labor-Assistentin Roberta Cook

.

**Ergebnisse:  
**

Zeitpunkt der letzten Nahrungsaufnahme: 3 bis 4 h vor Exitus

.

Flüssigkeiten: Aqua (ohne Kohlensäure)

.

Feste Bestandteile (soweit nachweisbar):

Brot (Weizenmehl, Haferkleie, Salz, Hefe, Kümmel, Konservierungsstoff E21/02)

Käse (Milchprotein, Wasser, Salz, E 1946, Wachs, Blauschimmel)

Salat (Batavia: Pestizide DH88, RH91, GQ99)

.

Medikamente: ohne Nachweis

.

Alkohol: ohne Nachweis

.

Sonstiges: Spuren von Arseminik (Schädlingsbekämpfungsmittel) in minimaler Dosierung. Aufgrund der geringen Menge ist nicht von einer gesundheitsschädigenden Auswirkung auszugehen.

Unterschrift: Roberta Cook

* * *

_So, liebe Leser, und jetzt nennt mir noch EINE andere fanfiction, bei der man innerhalb eines Kapitels sowohl einen Bericht aus der Pathologie als auch ein Gedicht präsentiert bekommt! Grins…._

_Wer eine Übersetzung möchte, bitte Bescheid geben._

_Legi_


	37. Chapter 37

_Wie versprochen, als Ansprache ein Habble:_

_Ihr habt alle den Pathologie-Bericht gelesen, und jetzt saß auch Neville drüber. Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was ihm auffällt._

_Triflorifer ist endlich wieder beta-technisch versorgt. Das ist soooo wichtig, da wir in der Story viel zu sehr drinstecken. Vielen Dank an Meriva!_

_Legi  
_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**37. Kapitel 03.11.2005 10.00 Uhr**

*****

Nachdenklich kaute Neville auf seiner Unterlippe, während er den letzten Absatz des MagPath-Berichts noch einmal las. Irgendetwas war da komisch….

_Arseminik. Schädlingsbekämpfung._

Da passte etwas nicht zusammen…

_Genau!_

Ärgerlich schlug er mit der flachen Hand auf die Schreibtischplatte.

_Diese Laborratten aus der MagPath hätten sich durchaus etwas genauer ausdrücken können!_ Beim ersten Lesen hatte er bei dem Wort `Schädlinge` doch tatsächlich an Blattläuse und Spinnmilben gedacht! Und dabei war damit etwas ganz anderes gemeint!

_Um ein Haar wäre das jetzt untergegangen!_

Neville klappte den Rufspiegel auf und wählte. Als Hoover sich meldete, wies er ihn knapp an: „Bringen Sie alle Lebensmittel aus der Weasley-Wohnung ins Labor. Im Magen der Toten wurde Rattengift gefunden! Die Kollegen sollen alles testen auf Spuren von Arseminik."

Er las den Bericht noch einmal, fand aber keine Antwort auf seine Fragen.

_Wieso hatte Ginny Rattengift im Körper? Und wieso dann aber nicht das übliche Cumarin?_

_Arseminik wurde doch schon vor Jahren durch die billigere und genauso wirksame Variante ersetzt._

_Was steckt da dahinter?_

_Wollte jemand Ginny langsam vergiften?_

_Gibt es womöglich einen zweiten Mörder?_

Arseminik.

Irgendwie klingelte es dabei in seinem Kopf, aber er wusste nicht, wieso. Es kam ihm vor, als hätte er den Begriff erst vor kurzem gehört oder gelesen.

Gedankenverloren sah der Auror zum Fensterbrett.

_Meine Amaryllis war auch schon mal grüner…._

Da fiel es ihm ein.

*

*

*

Zwanzig Minuten später stand er in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor und musterte Narzissa, die anmutig die geschwungene Treppe herunterschritt.

Das geradegeschnittene Kleid betonte ihre schmale Figur. Seidig glänzendes Haar fiel weich über ihre Schultern.

_Eine erstaunlich attraktive Frau!_

Neville schüttelte den Gedanken schnell ab.

_Immerhin ist sie verdächtig in einem Mordfall!_

„Mrs. Malfoy, kann ich Ihr Orchideenhaus noch einmal sehen?"

Sie gewährte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Sicher."

Im Gewächshaus wurden sie von berauschendem Duft begrüßt. Narzissa schritt zu einer großen Pflanze mit unscheinbaren Blüten und fuhr mit der Hand fast zärtlich über deren Blätter. Dann erklärte sie: „Chanela-Diori, ihren Blütenstaub kann man als Parfum benutzen. Aber das wissen Sie sicher. Möchten Sie ein paar Blüten für Ihre Frau oder Freundin mitnehmen?"

Neville schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. „Ich lebe allein, danke."

Nach ein paar Schritten war er am Düngerregal angekommen und durchsuchte die Packungen.

_Da ist sie._

_Rattengift. Arseminik. Fast leer._

„Mrs. Malfoy, wer hat Zugang zum Gewächshaus?"

Mit überraschter Miene wandte sie sich ihm zu. „Es ist nicht abgesperrt. Die Gärtner lagern hier ihren Dünger und anderes. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Was ist mit Ihrem Mann?"

„Lucius besucht das Orchideenhaus genauso wenig wie ich sein Arbeitszimmer. Was ist nun mit dieser Schachtel?"

Sie deutete auf die Box in seiner Hand.

„Im Magen von Miss Weasley fanden sich Spuren dieses seltenen Giftes."

Einen Moment lang schwieg sie, scheinbar verblüfft, fing sich aber schnell. Dann sprach sie in ruhigem Ton: „Sie glauben also, ich hätte die Gespielin meines Mannes vergiftet? Warum sollte ich plötzlich anfangen, an diesen armen Dingern Rache zu nehmen? Da wäre es doch logischer gewesen, Lucius` Hummersoufflee mit Gift zu würzen!"

Neville hatte genug Erfahrung als Auror, um zu wissen, dass solche Fälle mit Logik oft gar nichts zu tun hatten.

_Wer weiß? Vielleicht hat sie angenommen, dass Malfoys Beziehung mit Ginny ernster war als die früheren Affären. Narzissa ist sicher eine stolze Frau und lässt sich nicht kampflos abservieren._

Ihre helle Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken: „Mir ist immer noch nicht klar, warum das alles so wichtig ist. Soweit ich weiß, wurde doch ein Abschiedsbrief bei Miss Weasley gefunden. Sie war anscheinend enttäuscht über ihre fehlenden Forschungserfolge."

Neville zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ich habe meine Kontakte."

„Welche offensichtlich nicht richtig informiert sind. Wir wissen inzwischen, dass Miss Weasley durch einen Avada-Fluch von hinten ermordet wurde."

Narzissa zuckte kurz zusammen, schien dann jedoch auch diese Nachricht mit Fassung zu tragen. Sie schob eine blonde Strähne aus ihrer Stirn: „Das klingt nicht nach Lucius. Man kann ihm viel Übles nachsagen, aber er würde nie eine wehrlose Frau von hinten töten. Und die Todesserzeiten sind schon lange vorbei."

Neville konnte nicht anders, als ihre beherrschte Reaktion zu bewundern.

_Versteckt sie ihre Gefühle so gut?_

_Oder ist Sie einfach durch die Vorfälle der Vergangenheit so abgehärtet: Lucius in Askaban, Draco mit einer mörderischen Aufgabe betraut, ihr Haus als Todesser-Hauptquartier missbraucht…._

_Eigentlich kein Wunder, dass ein unbewiesener Verdacht sie nicht gleich zusammenbrechen lässt._

_Trotz allem: Irgendwann verliert auch die abgehärtetste Person die Fassung und greift zum Rattengift. Oder zum Avada-Fluch!_

„Mrs. Malfoy, kannten Sie Ginny Weasley?"

„Ich weiß, wer sie ist, aber ich bin ihr nie begegnet."

Sie sah ihn mit offenem Blick an.

_Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. _

_Aber vielleicht lasse ich mich auch von diesen strahlend blauen Augen täuschen?_

Er bemühte sich um eine feste Stimme. „Sie waren also die letzten Wochen ständig im Ausland?"

Sie nickte leicht. „Meine Arbeit für unsere Stiftung. Ich habe Hilfsprojekte besucht. Für Lucius ist das nur ein Prestigeobjekt zum Steuern-Abschreiben. Im Gegensatz zu mir sieht er den bedürftigen Menschen nie ins Gesicht."

Neville fand sie sehr überzeugend.

_Trotzdem: _

„Sie waren zwischendurch nie in England?"

Sie blickte ihn auffordernd an: „Das werden Sie sicher überprüfen wollen. Ich stelle mich gerne einem Veritaserum-Test."

„Der ist hinfällig, seit Voldemort die Impfung für seine Gefolgsleute entwickeln ließ."

Sie unterbrach ihn aufgebracht: „Ich bin kein Todess-…"

„Das weiß ich,…" entgegnete er ebenso schnell „…aber Lucius könnte zu seiner Sicherheit darauf bestanden haben, dass auch Sie geimpft werden."

Ihre Schultern schienen nun ein wenig nach unten zu fallen.

„Sicher. Sie haben Recht. Er hat anscheinend sogar dafür gesorgt, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens meine Glaubwürdigkeit eingebüßt habe."

„Es tut mir leid, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narzissa legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Das ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld. Sie tun nur Ihre Pflicht."

Neville versuchte ein ermunterndes Lächeln. „Es gibt noch eine Möglichkeit. Ich könnte Ihre Hauselfe unter Veritaserum befragen."

Sie nahm ihre Hand weg, stand nun wieder aufrechter. „Gut! Sagen Sie Bescheid, wann sich Fidelity im Auroren-Büro einfinden soll."

Ein paar Augenblicke lang standen beide schweigend nebeneinander und ließen die Augen über die Pflanzen schweifen.

Neville räusperte sich. „Darf ich Sie etwas Persönliches fragen?"

„Sie wollen wissen, warum ich Lucius nicht verlasse?"

Er nickte. „Ihre Ehe scheint nur noch auf dem Papier zu bestehen und er demütigt Sie."

Narzissa strich mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare. „Ich selbst stelle mir diese Frage fast täglich. Nennen Sie es Feigheit, Bequemlichkeit, die Angst vor dem Unbekannten. Ich bin seit meinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr mit Lucius zusammen, er war der erste Mann in meinem Leben. Übrigens auch der einzige, das wird Ihnen Fidelity ebenfalls bestätigen."

Neville machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz.

Sie fuhr fort: „Er war älter, ein charmanter Verführer und zum Entzücken meiner Familie sehr vermögend. Ich war kaum achtzehn, da kam Draco zur Welt. Danach hatte Lucius es nicht mehr nötig, mich auf Händen zu tragen. Und seit ein paar Jahren gehen wir ohnehin getrennte Wege."

_Ob sie Bescheid weiß über seine Sterilisation? Ich muss sie fragen._

„Hatten Sie denn nie Angst, dass Ihr Mann – wie soll ich sagen – eine neue Familie gründen könnte?"

Narzissa lachte kurz auf. „Nein. Dazu ist ihm sein gesellschaftlicher Status zu wichtig. Ich bin in den Kreisen akzeptiert und nehme meine repräsentativen Aufgaben ernst. Eine junge Gespielin ohne entsprechenden familiären Hintergrund würde auf Ablehnung stoßen, was schlecht für seine Geschäfte wäre. Lucius ist mit dem momentanen Arrangement sehr zufrieden. Offiziell sind wir ein glückliches Paar und sein Vergnügen kann er trotzdem nebenbei haben."

Entsetzt fuhr sich Neville übers Kinn. Was für eine scheinheilige Übereinkunft! Es machte ihn fast ein wenig traurig, dass Narzissa sich so folgsam damit abgefunden zu haben schien. „Aber wenn eine dieser Affären nun schwanger werden würde?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Da hat Lucius vorgesorgt! Er hat sich schon vor einiger Zeit sterilisieren lassen! Ausschlaggebend für diese Entscheidung war ein großer Streit mit Draco."

„Draco? Er weiß also Bescheid über die Unfruchtbarkeit seines Vater?"

_Und scheidet damit als Verdächtiger aus?_

„Er weiß nicht nur Bescheid, er hat Lucius sogar fast dazu gezwungen. Weil er sich nicht mit neuen Geschwistern auseinandersetzen will. Seine eigenen Worte waren allerdings etwas deutlicher."

Ihr Lächeln wirkte bitter.

_Ein Lucius, der sich endgültig seiner Zeugungskraft berauben lässt? Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen. Ich kläre das heute Nachmittag erst einmal mit dem Urologen._

Neville machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Vorher hatte er noch eine letzte Frage.

„Sie und Mr. Malfoy wohnen aber beide hier im Haus?"

Narzissa sah ihn nachsichtig an.

„In verschiedenen Flügeln, es ist groß genug."

Die nobelste Wohngemeinschaft, die er jemals gesehen hatte.

_Man könnte auch sagen: Ein goldener Käfig._

_*_

_*_

_*_

_(legilimens)  
_


	38. Chapter 38

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

**Heute habe ich bei meiner allmorgendlichen Pflichtlektüre (Hermine zwingt mich regelmäßig dazu!) folgenden, doch sehr beunruhigenden, Zeitungsartikel entdeckt. Ich druck ihn hier für euch mal ab:**

*****

*****

**Tagesprophet vom 26. Januar 2010, Seite 7, Vermischtes**

*****

**Vermehrter Einfall von unangemeldeten Individuen bei Reviewern und Autoren der deutschen Fanfiction-Seite!**

*****

Seit ein paar Tagen klagen Leser und Reviewer dieses Fanfiction-Forums (Muggelseite im Internet für magische Geschichten) immer wieder, dass unangemeldet und unaufgefordert seltsame, gefährlich anmutende Personen bei ihnen auftauchen und sich einnisten.

*

Hedril, die sich von James Moriarty belästigt fühlt, den sie, eigenen Angaben zufolge, aus einem Sherlock Holmes Krimi herausgelesen hat.

Dark Fay, die sich gar mit Jack-the-Ripper auseinandersetzen muss.

Und Triflorifer-Autorin Legilimens, die das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hat, von 'Dirty' Harry Callahan den heimischen Kühlschrank geplündert zu bekommen.

*

Sie alle beziehen diese Vorkommnisse auf die Tatsache, den Krimi **RATTENMORD,** der seit einiger Zeit im Muggel-Internet veröffentlicht wird, zu lesen, bzw. zu schreiben.

*

Der Tagesprophet kann deshalb nur warnen: Der Lesegenuss dieser Geschichte KANN Ihr Leben verändern! Es KANN geschehen, dass Sie Personen aus der Geschichte (oder einer beliebig andern) herauslesen! Die sich dann, wie bei diesen zu bedauernden Reviewern und einer der Triflorifer-Autorinnen, ungefragt bei Ihnen einnisten und nur schwer wieder loszuwerden sind!

*

Aus diesem Grund wird für diese Geschichte Warnstufe GELB ausgesprochen!

*

Bitte vergegenwärtigen Sie - Warnstufe GELB bedeutet: Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie den Heiler oder Giftmischer Ihres Vertrauens!

*

*

**LETZE MELDUNG!**

**Soeben wurde durch Apparier-Eule dem Tagespropheten bekannt gemacht, dass sich mittlerweile auch eine gewisse Person namens Rumpelstilzchen bei Hedril eingenistet hat!**

**Diese besorgniserregende Nachricht führt bedauerlicherweise dazu, dass Alarmstufe ROT ausgerufen werden muss!**

(Zur Erinnerung – Alarmstufe **ROT:** Verlassen Sie keinesfalls das Haus, sprechen Sie niemanden mehr an – und schon gar nicht Ihre Nachbarn!)

*

**ACHTUNG, ACHTUNG AN ALLE LESER! **

**NICHT LESEN – UND AUF KEINEN FALL MITRATEN!!!**

**RATTENMORD HAT EINEN SEHR HOHEN SUCHTFAKTOR!**

*****

*** **

**oOo**

*****

*****

**HE! *Empört die Arme in die Hüfte stemm und Zeigefinger heb!* **

*****

**Nochmal: Liebe Leser!**

**Glaubt diese Käse auf KEINEN Fall! Diesen Zeitungsartikel hat der blanke Neid diktiert!**

**Rattenmord ist HARMLOS! **

*****

An dieser Stelle, wie immer, meinen herzlichsten Dank an alle Reviewer:

**Dark Fay **und **Hedril **– die gar nicht mehr an sich halten können und sogar zwei Mal reviewt haben (sollte am Tagesprophet-Artikel doch was Wahres sein?), **Felina, Seraphin, Talea, Miss Perenelle** und** Lufa**!

*

So, nun euch und allen anderen Lesern viel Spaß!

*

Feuerbohne

*****

*

*

*****

*****

**03. 11. 2005 11:00 Uhr**

**.**

.

Hermine las. Zumindest bemühte sie sich darum. In Wirklichkeit aber langweilte sie sich.

_Weil ich mich bei diesen penetranten Geräuschen nicht konzentrieren kann! _

Sie warf Malfoy einen wütenden Blick zu.

Seit Stunden saß der bereits vor dem kleinen Kasten, einem hochmodernen und absolut neuartigen Magsermo-Hologramm.

Sie hatte von diesen Dingern bislang nur gehört. Es war eine Art magisches Telefon. Der neueste Schrei in der Zaubererwelt. Und DIE Alternative zu Flohpulver, wenn man lediglich kommunizieren wollte!

Malfoy wollte kommunizieren, oh ja!

Hermine seufzte.

Er redete nämlich nicht gleichmäßig, sondern fieberte bei jeder Auktion mit und brüllte seine Order plötzlich heraus!

„MITGEHEN!"

„ÜBERBIETEN!"

Der kleine, graue Mann, ganz offensichtlich Malfoys Auktionsvertreter, erstattete regelmäßig mit quäkender Stimme Bericht: „Objekt Zweiundzwanzig wird hereingetragen. Mister Malfoy, dabei handelt es sich um eines der von Ihnen favorisierten Optionate."

„Ich weiß", knurrte der Angesprochene, „halten Sie einfach mit!"

„Die übliche Strategie?"

„Natürlich! Nur diesmal will ich das Ding UN-BE-DINGT! Haben Sie mich verstanden? Kein Risiko! Wer bietet außer mir?"

Die Antwort konnte Hermine nicht verstehen, aber sie missfiel Malfoy sichtlich.

„Ausgerechnet der alte Sack!"

Dann wurde er still, die Auktion hatte wohl begonnen.

_._

Hermine konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Buch: 'Verhöroptimierung'.

„MITHALTEN!"

Was für ein Krach! Unwillig sah sie auf.

Malfoy, gespannt wie eine Sprungfeder, saß auf seinem Stuhl und starrte auf den kleinen Kasten. Seine Hände hatte er beschwörend vorgestreckt: „Warten!", sagte er leise, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder loszuschreien: „DRÜBER, GEHEN SIE DRÜBER!"

Er lauschte, Hermine hörte nur ein Rauschen.

Dann knurrte er: „Idiot, glaubst du, ich kriege dich nicht? Ich will das Ding! Mal sehen, wie dir DAS schmeckt.

TAUSEND MEHR!", schrie er so unverhofft heraus, dass Hermine auf dem Bett zusammenzuckte.

Die Auktion schien ihn ganz und gar zu fesseln. Er wirkte lebhaft, lachte bisweilen sein arrogantes Lachen und gestikulierte mit den Händen: „Haben wir es? So reden Sie doch! - JA!"

_._

Hermine reichte es. Nicht nur, dass sie sich keineswegs auf ihr Buch konzentrieren konnte! Ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, aus Malfoy die Wahrheit über seine Beziehung mit Ginny herauszukitzeln, war sie bislang noch nicht einmal nahe gekommen.

Auch jetzt sah es so aus, als würde der sich noch eine ganze Weile mit seinem neuartigen Spielzeug vergnügen.

Sie klappte ihr Buch zu, stellte es sorgfältig zurück ins Regal und strich wehmütig über die Buchrücken, die sich dort eng an eng drängten. Sie hatte hier keine Ruhe, keine Muse.

Ein Zustand, der sie mehr als alles andere unglücklich und unzufrieden machte!

Schließlich schnappte sie sich ihren Rufspiegel, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Dort würde sie Malfoys Stimme wenigstens nicht mehr so penetrant laut hören müssen, wenn sie ihr schon nicht entkommen konnte.

V_ielleicht kann ich mal mit Neville reden! Ich hab überhaupt keine Ahnung, was seine Ermittlungen bislang ergeben haben._

_._

Diesmal verzichtete sie mit voller Absicht auf den Einsatz des Muffliatus. Malfoy war so beschäftigt, dass er bestimmt nicht lauschen würde. Sie konnte seine aufgeregte Stimme deutlich hören.

„SPINNT DER? DAS IST WUCHER! NEIN, ICH STEIGE AUS!"

Er steigerte offensichtlich schon wieder.

.

„Neville?"

Der Rufspiegel blieb dunkel und still.

„Neville?"

Nichts.

Hermine verstellte den Empfänger: „Harry?"

Keine Reaktion.

Heute hatte sich alle Welt gegen sie verschworen! Sie saß hier, alleine mit einem ..., einem selbstherrlichen Knallkopf, der sich die Zeit damit vertrieb, bei Versteigerungen Tausende von Galleonen für irgendwelche 'Dinge' auszugeben.

Der nachts das Bett in Beschlag nahm und ihr am Hintern fummelte, wenn sie sich ebenfalls hineinlegte, immerhin war es ja auch ihr Bett – und der womöglich Ginny auf dem Gewissen hatte!

Ginny!

Schlagartig ging es ihr nicht mehr schlecht, sondern miserabel.

Ginny war tot! Dabei hatten sie sich vor vier Tagen noch getroffen.

.

_Nur vier Tage,_ Hermine stiegen die Tränen in die Augen, _so wenig Zeit ist vergangen, seit wir das letzte Mal zusammen gekocht haben._

Magisch gekocht!

Fatalerweise.

Sie hatten das gerne gemacht, an langen, dunklen Abenden.

Jede hatte ein paar Zutaten bekommen, einen kleinen Kessel – und dann war es losgegangen: Mittels Zauberstab hatten sie erst ihre Kessel schweben, die Zutaten hineinbefördern und dann alles köcheln lassen.

Eine Menge Zaubersprüche und etliche Kicheranfälle später hatten sie dann ihre Ergebnisse verglichen und gegebenenfalls (wenn das Ergebnis einigermaßen appetitlich gewirkt hatte), sogar probiert.

Meist aber hatten sie anschließend den magischen Pizzaservice gefloht und sich ein Essen bestellt.

Sie hatten bei ihren Treffen ständig gezaubert.

_Beste Voraussetzungen dafür, dass ich mich bei ihr angesteckt habe!_

.

Hermine erstarrte: DIESEN Gedanken hatte sie bislang erfolgreich verdrängen können!

Ginny war mit der Pest infiziert gewesen, wahrscheinlich sogar bereits daran erkrankt._ Auch wenn ich davon überhaupt nichts gemerkt habe_. Und auch, wenn Ginny mit Sicherheit nicht an der Pest gestorben war, SIE würde es – vielleicht!

_Vielleicht_, sagte sie sich, _ich MUSS mich nicht angesteckt haben!_

Oder doch? Steckte man sich zwangsläufig an, wenn man in Gegenwart eines Infizierten zauberte?

Soweit sie wusste, gab es dazu keine wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse!

.

Hektisch drehte sie am Wasserhahn, ließ Wasser herausspritzen, ehe der Schluchzer, der sich bereits in ihrem Kehlkopf ankündigte, in ihrem Hals nach oben drang, nach draußen. Gleichzeitig mit einem Tränenstrom.

Sie würde sterben.

Wahrscheinlich sogar hier! Hier, in diesem Quarantänezimmer. In dem sie mit diesem unsäglichen Malfoy feststeckte!

.

Sie neigte sich nach vorn, über das Waschbecken. Hielt sich am Rand und schluchzte. Schluchzte, dass sie bebte.

Sie würde sterben! An der Pest!

_Ich bin zu jung_, dachte sie verzweifelt, als hätten Argumente einen Einfluss darauf, _viel zu jung, um an so etwas sinnlosem, wie dieser Krankheit zu sterben._

Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Sie war infiziert und in ein paar Tagen würde die Pest bei ihr ausbrechen. Und dann würde sie sterben!

.

_Was ist mit deiner Aufgabe?_ Die Stimme war sehr klein, die das in ihrem Kopf flüsterte. Klein, immerhin aber vorhanden. Ja, was war damit? Sie war doch von Berufs wegen hier! Hatte einen Job zu machen. Sollte Malfoy überführen.

„SCHEISS DRAUF!", brüllte sie plötzlich los, ergriff ihre Haarbürste und warf sie an den Spiegel.

„SCHEISS DRAUF!" schrie sich nochmals, als der Spiegel dummerweise nicht zersprang, nur die Haarbürste scheppernd ins Waschbecken fiel.

.

Alles war egal!

Sie sank zurück, auf den Toilettendeckel, kauerte sich zusammen und weinte haltlos.

.

(Feuerbohne)


	39. Chapter 39

_Melde mich zurück aus dem Krankenlager. War ziemlich flach gelegen, aber jetzt bin ich wieder halbwegs fit, hab nur noch ne Birne aus Watte, fürchte aber, das hat gar nix mit der Erkältung zu tun. Wenn man krank ist, hört man Blues, und so hab ich mich mal an Tom Waits rangehört. Glatt ein prima Lied für unseren Auktionsfreak Lucius gefunden „Blackmarket baby", grins. _

_Es gibt ja Leute, die haben die Gabe, Aktienkurse vorherzusagen und die machen jede Menge Kohle damit. Ich kenn zu jeder (wirklich JEDER! Testet mich!!!!) Situation den passenden Song, aber das hilft mir im Leben so gar nicht weiter. Life is unfair!_

_Und außerdem: Alan steht nächsten Mittwoch in London auf der Bühne und alle außer mir sind dort. Life is…. Ach, das hatten wir schon._

_Seufz…._

_Gut, dass es einen Lichtblick gibt! Ich hab es mit reichlich Überzeugungsarbeit, Androhung von Süßigkeiten-Entzug und letztendlich einem nächtlichen Langfinger-Ausflug zu Nevilles Aktentasche geschafft, an das Befragungs-Protokoll aus dem Aurorenbüro ranzukommen._

_Also mich persönlich hätte diese Hauselfe ja spätestens nach den ersten fünf Fragen wahnsinnig gemacht! Aber als Auror lernt man natürlich, auch in den brenzligsten Situationen Ruhe zu bewahren…._

_*_

_Nebenbei:_

_Wisst Ihr eigentlich, warum es kaum Krimis im Potter-fandom gibt? _

_Genau! Wegen Veritaserum! Damit fallen ja normalerweise Verdächtigungen weg. Wie gut, dass Triflorifer Bescheid wusste über die voldemortsche Entwicklung einer Impfung dagegen! Sonst hätten wir Lucius und Narzissa schon lange mit dieser Wahrheitsdroge befragen können und die Story wär vielleicht schon aus._

_Viel Spaß und wie immer ein Riesen-Dankeschön für Eure tollen reviews!_

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**03.11.2005 11.00 Uhr**

**Schriftliches Protokoll zur Zeugenbefragung unter Veritaserum**

Aurorenzentrale, 03.10.2005, 11.00 bis 11.25 Uhr

Befragte Person:............................ Fidelity, Hauselfe

Wohnort: ........................................Malfoy Manor, Obergeschoß, Begehbarer Kleiderschrank von Mrs. Narzissa Malfoy

Interrogator: ...................................N. Longbottom (Auror)

Protokollführer:............................... D. Rikk, ()

*

**Longbottom (im Folgenden als LB abgekürzt**): „Fürs Protokoll: Ihr Name ist Fidelity und Sie sind die persönliche Hauselfe von Narzissa Malfoy?"

**Fidelity (F):** „Ja, Master Longbottom, Sir. Was muss Fidelity jetzt tun? Fidelity ist noch nie befragt worden, aber die Herrin hat gesagt, Fidelity soll alles tun, was Master Longbottom sagt, Sir."

**LB**:"Es sind nur ein paar Fragen, Sie müssen nicht aufgeregt sein."

**F:** „Wenn Master Longbottom das sagt!"

**LB (zu **): „Wann haben Sie das Veritaserum verabreicht?"

**F:** „Vor 15 Minuten, standardmäßige Hauselfen-Dosierung."

**LB:** „Gut. Fidelity, seit wann stehen Sie im Dienst von Mrs. Malfoy?"

**F:** „Seit Fidelitys Geburt, Sir. Fidelity war erst im Black-Haus und ist dann nach der Heirat mit der Herrin umgezogen. Erst in den Vorratsraum. Zu Dobby. Damals war Dobby noch da, aber er ist ja (unverständliches Schluchzen)."

**LB:** „Hier, nehmen Sie ein Taschentuch aus der Schachtel."

**F:** „Danke, Master Longbottom, Sir, sehr freundlich, Sir." (lautes Schneuzen)

**LB:** „Fidelity, sind Sie immer dabei, wenn Mrs. Malfoy auf Reisen geht?"

**F**: „Immer, Master Longbottom, Sir. Ich verwalte die Kleider der Herrin. Oh sie ist so eine gute Herrin. Niemals böse, niemals wütend, immer freundlich!"

**LB**: „Fidelity, bitte! Bleiben Sie bei der Sache! Welche Aufgaben haben Sie außerdem?"

**F:** „Oh entschuldigen Sie, Master Longbottom, Sir, Fidelity ist nur so glücklich, dass ihre Herrin so gut zu ihr ist. Niemals schlägt sie Fidelity, niemals!

**LB:** „Das ist wirklich schön! Würden Sie jetzt bitte meine Frage beantworten?"

**F:** „Oh, aber ja! Wie kann Fidelity nur so nachlässig sein, Fidelity wird sich zur Strafe selbst an den Ohrläppchen ziehen!"

**LB:** „Nein! Tun Sie das doch nicht! Sprechen Sie einfach nur weiter. So eine Unterbrechung ist gar nicht schlimm!"

**F:** „Danke, Master Longbottom, Sir! Fidelity ist auch für die Kosmetik zuständig, Fidelity packt und bügelt!"

**LB:** „Würden Sie es bemerken, wenn Mrs. Malfoy für ein paar Stunden an einen anderen Ort apparieren würde?"

**F:** „Natürlich, Sir. Sie ist Fidelitys Herrin und so nachsichtig und freundlich wie keine andere! Selbst wenn Fidelity schläft, kann sie ihre Abwesenheit fühlen."

**LB**: „Tatsächlich?"

**F:** „Ja Sir, Hauselfen, die gut behandelt werden, sind auf besondere Art mit ihrem Herrn verbunden. Fidelity hat wirklich so ein Glück mit ihrer-"

**LB**: „Wie oft war Mrs. Malfoy in den letzten zwei Monaten in England?"

**F:** „Gar nicht, Sir. Die Herrin hat Fidelity mitgenommen nach Frankreich, Malta, Andorra, nach Indien, das ist übrigens sehr schlecht für die Kleider, diese Luftfeuchtigkeit und -"

**LB**: „Hat Mr. Malfoy seine Frau besucht?"

**F:** „Nein, der Master war nicht bei der Herrin. Und Fidelity war sehr froh darüber – Oh – Was hat Fidelity da gesagt? Sie muss sich bestrafen!"

**LB:** „Nein, ich verbiete Ihnen das! Beantworten Sie nur die Fragen und unterlassen Sie die Selbstzüchigung."

**F:** „Master Longbottom ist sehr nachsichtig, genau wie die Herrin. Fidelity wird sich jetzt besonders anstrengen!"

**LB:** „Gab es andere regelmäßige Besucher?"

**F:** „Nur die offiziellen Pflichttermine in den jeweiligen Ländern, die Botschafter, Projektleiter, Pressevertreter."

**LB:** „Fidelity?"

**F:** „Ja, Sir, Master. Longbottom?"

**LB**: „Was wissen Sie über die außerehelichen Beziehungen von Mr. Malfoy?"

**F:** „Tinky, die Hauselfe von Master Malfoy – oh, er hat es so viel schlechter als Fidelity getroffen! - freut sich immer darüber, denn dann ist der Master gut gelaunt und schlägt ihn nicht."

**LB**: „Wie oft ist er denn gut gelaunt?"

**F: „**Immer wieder für ein paar Monate. Tinky muss ihm dann immer Parfüm mischen, die Haare genau hundert Mal bürsten und auch färben – Oh! – der Master wird mich bestrafen müssen, weil ich das erzählt habe!"

**LB:** „Keine Angst, Fidelity, er wird nichts davon erfahren. Wissen Sie oder Tinky denn, mit wem er sich trifft?"

**F:** „Master Longbottom ist zu gut zu Fidelity, die den Herrn verrät!"

**LB:** „Also, weiß es einer von Ihnen beiden nun?"

**F:** „Master Longbottom muss Fidelity entschuldigen! Sie wird sich ein paar Haare ausreißen – ach nein, das darf sie ja nicht – also wie konnte Fidelity auch das vergessen! Es ist wirklich schlimm mit Fidelity!" (befragte Person setzt sich fest auf ihre beiden Hände)

**LB**: Ganz ruhig. Konzentrieren Sie sich einfach auf die Frage. Haben Sie eine Idee, mit wem er sich trifft?"

**F:** „Nein, Sir, er geht ja allein."

**LB**: „Die Frauen kommen nie ins Haus?"

**F:** „Nein, Sir, Master Longbottom."

**LB:** „Wie reagiert die Herrin denn auf ihren einparfümierten und gebürsteten Mann? Gab es deswegen schon mal Streit?"

**F:** „Nein, Master Longbottom, die beiden sehen sich kaum. Und die Herrin geht oft zu ihren Blumen. Manchmal meint Fidelity sogar, sie spricht mit ihnen. Aber da hat Fidelity sich sicher getäuscht."

**LB:** „Viele Leute sprechen mit ihren Pflanzen."

**F: „**Wirklich? Das hat Fidelity nicht gewusst. Hat Master Longbottom denn auch Blumen, mit denen er redet?"

**LB:** „Zurück zum Thema, bitte: Hat Mrs. Malfoy jemals davon gesprochen, sich an ihrem Mann zu rächen?"

**F:** „Rächen? Fidelitys Herrin ist eine ehrbare Frau! Sie tut so viel Gutes und ist immer-"

**LB:** „Oder ihn zu verlassen?"

**F:** „Der Master würde sich darüber sicher furchtbar aufregen."

**LB:** „Das glaube ich auch. Aber hat Mrs. Malfoy trotzdem mal etwas in dieser Richtung erwähnt? Dass sie es sich nicht länger gefallen lässt? Dass sie etwas tun muss?"

**F:** „So hat die Herrin noch nie gesprochen! Sie sagt eher `Kannst du mir bitte diesen Mantel aufbügeln?` oder `Rühr mir doch bitte die Q19-Hautmaske an. Sie hat eine sehr schöne Haut, ganz jugendlich, finden Sie nicht?"

**LB:** „Allerdings! Äh, ich meine, ich habe noch nicht so darauf geachtet."

**F:** „Darf Fidelity noch mehr Fragen für Master Longbottom beantworten?"

**LB: „**Noch eine: Haben Sie Mrs. Malfoy oder ihren Mann jemals mit einer Schachtel Rattengift aus dem Gewächshaus kommen sehen?"

**F:** „Ratten? Es gibt Ratten auf Malfoy Manor? Bei Thargumel, Fidelity wird keine Nacht mehr schlafen, das ist ja fürchterlich! Ekelhafte Biester mit langen Schwänzen, die unter Möbel kriechen. Fidelity wird sofort eine Hängematte besorgen müssen. Da kommen die doch nicht hinauf, oder?" (springt vom Stuhl auf)

**LB:** „Keine Panik, Malfoy Manor ist gegen Ungeziefer bestens ausgerüstet, Sie brauchen sich nicht zu ängstigen."

**F:** „Wirklich, Master Longbottom, Sir?"

**LB:** „Ganz sicher. Wir sind fertig, Fidelity, vielen Dank. Sie können nun nach Hause apparieren und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

_*_

_*_

_*_

_(legilimens mit großer Hilfe von Feuerbohne, die die Elfe erst richtig elfenhaft-nervighaft gezaubert hat)_

_*_

_*_

_P.S._

_Schade, dass der Chefauror in der Szene nicht dabei ist. Sonst könnte der Assistent sagen „Harry, hol doch schon mal den Wagen – äh – Besen!"_

_(weiß jetzt gar nicht, ob die jüngeren Leserinnen den Gag verstehen……)_

_*_

_*_


	40. Chapter 40

_Danke an unsere treuen Fans Miss Perenelle und Lufa, die inzwischen Zusammenfassungen ihrer reviews schreibt. Das ist auch neu! hihi_

_Heute geht es weiter mit Neville-Drabbles. Und am Dienstag kommt mein Lieblings-Lucius-Kapitel! Ich wünsch Euch jetzt schon mal viel Spaß!_

_*_

_Gibt es eigentlich sonst niemanden, der mal eine klitzekleine Rückmeldung hinterlassen möchte?_

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**03.11.2005 13.00 Uhr  
**

***  
**

Diesen Teil St. Mungos` kannte Neville nicht.

Die ältere Krankenschwester deutete auf einen langen Gang „Urologie? Folgen Sie der Markierung in gelb."

Kurz darauf stand er vor der gesuchten Bürotüre:

OBERHEILER ENDO S. KOPIA

Sprechstunden: Montag rezid-HWI, Dienstag Erektions-Dysfunkt.

Neville verstand kein Wort. Er klopfte.

Nachdem er der Sekretärin sein Anliegen erläutert hatte, meinte sie: „Heiler Kopia ist noch im OP, nehmen Sie inzwischen in seinem Büro Platz."

Sie platzierte die von ihm überreichte Visitenkarte auf dem Schreibtisch und verließ den Raum.

Der Auror rutschte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum, während er die Plastik-Harnleiter, Prostata-Modelle und chirurgischen Instrumente im Wandregal betrachtete.

*

*

*

Die hintere Türe öffnete sich schwungvoll und ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann im lila Arztkittel stürmte herein. „Moment, bin gleich bei Ihnen."

Er streifte die OP-Kleidung ab, steckte sie in eine Wandöffnung, wo sie mit deutlichem Poltern verschwand, und trug seinen ungewöhnlich dünnen Stab ins Vorzimmer. Neville hörte, wie er die Sekretärin anwies: „Daisy, sterilisieren, bitte."

Dann fiel die Türe zu, sodass er den Rest der Unterhaltung nicht verstehen konnte.

Einen Moment später kam der Heiler zurück und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den Ledersessel fallen.

Der junge Auror setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Ich denke, Sie wissen warum ich hier bin?"

*

*

*

„Natürlich. Das ist ein Thema, mit dem ich häufig beschäftigt bin."

„Tatsächlich?"

_Hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, dass eine Vasectomagie so weit verbreitet ist!_

„Mr. Longbottom, so etwas ist doch heutzutage keine ungewöhnliche Sache. Laut neuesten Untersuchungen betrifft es über 37% aller Zauberer irgendwann einmal im Leben."

_Jeder dritte Mann ???_

Der Oberheiler sah auf die Visitenkarte. „Und bei einem stressigen Beruf wie dem ihren…."

„Ist die Quote bei Auroren denn höher?"

„Selbstverständlich!"

_Merlin, wieso das denn? _

Neville war entsetzt.

Der Heiler sprach mit beruhigender Stimme „Das muss Ihnen nicht peinlich sein. Wir finden auch für Ihr schlaffes Problem eine Lösung."

*

*

*

„BITTE? Welches Problem?"

„Ihre erlahmte Manneskraft."

„Ich kann mich nicht beschweren!"

_Obwohl sie im Moment nicht unbedingt zum Einsatz kommt._

Neville hoffte, dass er nicht allzu rot im Gesicht geworden war und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ich bin dienstlich hier!"

„Ach so. Ich dachte, sie kommen zur heutigen Impotenz-Sprechstunde. Um was geht es denn?"

„Um Lucius Malfoy. Genauer gesagt um die Frage, ob er tatsächlich unfruchtbar ist."

Der Arzt nahm eine Tube aus der Hosentasche und cremte sich die wertvollen Hände ein.

„Malfoy: unkomplizierte Vasectomagie vor circa einem Jahr. Ungeduldiger Patient, aber postoperativ völlig problemlos. Seine Unfruchtbarkeit ist absolut sicher."

*

*

*

„Dr. Kopia, könnte nicht ein anderer Arzt diese Operation rückgängig gemacht haben?"

Der Heiler schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Ausgeschlossen, ich habe dieses Verfahren entwickelt, schauen Sie…."

Er entnahm der Schublade einen dünnen Gummischlauch.

„Das ist ein Samenleiter. Ich durchtrenne ihn….." Ein Med-Stab aus dem Regal erledigte diese Aufgabe.

„…jetzt der Trick: Ich lasse die Enden überlappen und klebe diese übereinander. Erkennen Sie den Vorteil?"

Neville musterte entgeistert die übereinanderliegenden Schlauch-Enden. „Äh, ich fürchte nein!"

Der Heiler blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Das liegt doch auf der Hand! Achtung!"

Er fuhr mit dem Med-Stab langsam über den Schlauch. Es roch nach geschmolzenem Gummi.

*

*

*

„OP rückgängig gemacht! DAS KANN NUR ICH! Die offenen Enden werden verschweißt, die aufeinanderliegenden Stellen geöffnet, der Samenleiter ist wieder durchgängig."

Neville blickte erstaunt vom Schlauch zum Arzt hoch. „Das beherrscht sonst niemand?"

„Nein, ich benutze einen einzigartigen Minimalinvasiv-Stab und neuartige sono-tomo-magniresonante Kontrollen, St. Mungos ist weltweit führend."

Der Auror stand nun auf. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Zeit, Mr. Kopia."

„Immer gern zu Diensten. Und falls Sie doch einmal Schwierigkeiten im Uro-Genitalbereich haben sollten, wissen Sie ja nun, an wen Sie sich wenden können!"

„Äh ja, natürlich."

Neville schloss die Tür hinter sich und eilte mit ungewöhnlich schnellen Schritten von dannen.

*

*

*

_(legilimens)  
_

_*_


	41. Chapter 41

**Liebe Rattenmord-Begleiterinnen!**

**Liebe Miss Perenelle, lufa, Seraphin, Darf Fay, Hedril und Shaunee!**

Es macht uns großen Spaß mit Euch! Herzlichen Dank für Euer erfreuliches Echo!

Wißt Ihr, was ich immer total genieße?

Von **Feuerbohne** zu hören: „Rattenmord! Du, ich habe mir vorm Einschlafen überlegt, daß wir vielleicht…"

Das passiert ziemlich oft, und jedesmal wartet sie mit einer neuen ihrer wunderbar in den Plot einzuflechtenden, all ihre Geschichten (und somit auch diese) unglaublich bunt färbenden Ideen auf.

Bunt.

Das heutige Kapitel kommt mir von allen Hermine und Lucius-Kapiteln am buntesten vor.

Und auch wenn wir uns gestern letztlich nicht festlegen konnten, ob dies wirklich unser absolutes Lieblingskapitel (von unseren, **Legis** sind konkurrenzlos! ;) ) ist…

„Aber was ist mit dem …?"

„Oder mit dem…?"

Also es folgen noch zwei, die ihm diesen Platz streitig machen könnten. (Wenn man die pure _Quarantäne _außenvor läßt zumindest, wobei man diese nicht wirklich als _bunt_ bezeichnen kann, sondern eher… heiß. ;) )

**KAMPF MIT MUGGELARTEFAKTEN**

war jedenfalls der Arbeitstitel des heutigen Kapitels, und diesmal kann ich Titelfanatikerin mir nicht verkneifen, ihn Euch mitzuliefern! Er und es sind einfach ZU komisch!

Viel Spaß und Gruß von **Runa**

**3.11. 15 Uhr**

**Lucius**

„Lucius!" Irritiert vernahm er von hinter seinem Rücken einen verstohlen schnaubenden Laut. Granger? DIE nannte ihn doch noch gar nicht so! „Ihre Sachen sind da!" Er schreckte hoch.

_Rosalie! ENDLICH!_

Und Granger? Genußvoll grinste er in sich hinein, während er behende von seinem dem Fenster zugewandten Sessel aufsprang und leichtfüßig – gefolgt von den überaus aufmerksamen Augen seiner Zimmergenossin – durch den Raum in Richtung Schleuse eilte. IHR noch einen provozierenden Seitenblick zuwerfend.

_Na, verehrte HERMINE? Sie fürchten doch nicht etwa um meine nächtliche Bereitschaft, mich mit IHNEN zu beschäftigen?_

Hach! Gab es etwas SCHÖNERES für einen Mann?! Als inmitten nach IHM hungernder und IHN umwerbender weiblicher Wesen zwischen ihnen wählen zu können? Blond oder braun, lockig oder glatt, schmalbrüstig oder üppig, gemütsvoll oder intellektuell, sanft oder temperamentvoll…

Äußerst wohlgestimmt erreichte er die Schleuse, und sein verbärtetes Antlitz fühlte sich gleich schon nicht mehr ganz so furchteinflößend an.

Daß ihn die üppige Blonde in diesem desolaten Zustand zu Gesicht bekam, war eigentlich nicht zu ertragen! Da konnte Lucius direkt glücklich sein, daß die Glasscheibe sein Aussehen ein wenig kaschierte! Froh, daß sie ihn zumindest nicht RIECHEN konnte, setzte er sein verführerischstes Lächeln auf, um die ihn von hinter der durchsichtigen Mauer seines Verlieses anstrahlenden jungen Krankenschwester nach Möglichkeit von seinem sonstigen Anblick abzulenken.

UND SCHLIEßLICH WAR DIESES WUNDERBARE WESEN DORT HINTER DER SCHEIBE GEKOMMEN, UM DIESEM UNWÜRDIGEN ZUSTAND EIN ENDE ZU SETZEN!

„Rosalie, Sie sind ein SCHATZ! Des einen Freud – des anderen Fluch! Welch unsagbares GLÜCK für unsereinen, daß Sie heute hier einspringen mußten – sonst hätte ich noch weitere vierundzwanzig Stunden darben müssen!"

Ihr Lächeln war weiterhin echt. SO schlimm konnte es demnach nicht sein mit ihm.

„Ich freue mich doch, wenn ich etwas für Sie tun kann, Lucius!"

Sie hievte zwei prallgefüllte Muggelplastiktüten mit schreiend grellem Aufdruck in die Schleuse. Gut, daß sich die durch die in den Augen stechenden Farben schon flimmernden Buchstaben nicht auch noch auf magische Weise bewegten! Desungeachtet strebten Lucius' Hände dorthin, noch während selbige sich auf der Seite der Freiheit schloß und sich schon eine Sekunde später auf seiner wieder öffnete – diesmal ohne den beunruhigend grünen magischen Blitz, der vor drei Stunden sein womöglich verseuchtes Portemonnaie auf seinem umgekehrten Weg gereinigt hatte.

„Ich habe meine Schwester in das beste aller Muggelgeschäfte geschickt. Sie war schon mal dort, müssen Sie wissen. Und hat mir versichert, daß sie alles Wichtige eingekauft hat, was ein MANN so braucht! Und sie hat sich wie vereinbart die Muggeljeans und zwei T-Shirts gekauft. Das Restgeld ist zusammen mit den Belegen mit in der Tüte."

Lucius griff nach den beiden Tüten und ließ der Krankenschwester ein abschließendes Lächeln zukommen. Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr!

„Sie hätte sich MEHR kaufen sollen!" Die Tüten waren herrlich schwer! „Jedenfalls DANKE Ihnen, daß sie SO LIEB waren, in ihrer Dienstzeit…"

„Ach, es war mir doch ein Vergnügen, Lucius! Und meine Schwester läßt Ihnen nochmals IHREN Dank ausrichten…"

Er machte eine wegwerfende, langsam ungeduldige Geste.

„Ich werde mich mit großem Vergnügen bei IHNEN revanchieren, wenn ich…"

Diesen möglicherweise sein Seelenheil gefährdenden Gedanken verfolgte er auch selbst nicht mehr weiter; erst einmal trieb es ihn ins Bad. INS BAD! ENDLICH!

Auch wenn die liebe Miss Granger nun wieder ausschließlich amüsiert aus der Wäsche blickte, als er mit vor Verzückung eifriger Miene – er merkte das selbst – an ihr vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer stürmte: In diesen kostbaren Momenten der reinen Vorfreude auf sinnliche Genüsse interessierten ihn nicht einmal die Frauen!

**Hermine**

Hermine beobachtete amüsiert, wie er mit beglücktem Gesicht durch das Zimmer eilte. Rechts und links war er mit je einer großen Plastiktüte bepackt.

Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Lieferung an Muggel-Kosmetik und -Kleidung bekommen.

Auf den edel wirkenden Tüten prangte groß und breit 'Harrods'.

_Nicht die schlechteste Adresse_, überlegte Hermine. Aber nun, ein Malfoy würde wohl nicht in einem Billig-Discounter einkaufen. _Einkaufen lassen_, verbesserte sie sich, ER saß ja schließlich hier!

Sie überlegte, ob eine Hauselfe – aber nein, die konnten schließlich nicht einfach in ein Muggel-Kaufhaus gehen.Wahrscheinlich war die kleine Helferin, die er immer so umgarnte, persönlich losgestiefelt, um den noblen Herrn mit Kleidung und Gebrauchsgütern einzudecken!

Er steuerte sofort auf das Bad zu.

_Er wird sich erst einmal hingebungsvoll der Pflege seines Luxuskörpers widmen._

Das bedeutete - sie legte sich bequem auf die Seite und nahm eines der kleinen Kissen zwischen die Knie - sie würde das Zimmer hier eine Weile für sich alleine haben.Auch nicht schlecht.

Die Pflegerin, wie hieß sie gleich noch? Ah, Rosalie Medeor. Die war wirklich sehr nett. Freundlich. Malfoy gegenüber war sie sogar überaus zuvorkommend.

Medeor sah noch ganz jung aus. Blutjung. Sie war höchstens Anfang Zwanzig! Jünger als Hermine. Die konnte noch nicht lange hier arbeiten. Ob sie noch in der Ausbildung war?

_Ob es ihr wohl gefällt, von Malfoy derart angemacht zu werden? _

Na, sollte er anmachen, wen er wollte, Hauptsache, er würde sie in Ruhe lassen.

_Das wäre das Letzte, was ich jetzt noch brauchen könnte,_ überlegte sie, _dass ich mich auch noch mit einem aufdringlichen Kerl herumschlagen müsste. _

Das Rauschen der Dusche im Bad hatte schon vor einer Weile aufgehört. Danach war es still darin geworden.

_Er wird sich im Spiegel bewundern_, dachte Hermine und nahm das Buch wieder hoch.

Sollte er sich pflegen, sie würde jetzt hier gepflegt lesen.

„Verdammt!"

Sein unwilliger Schrei, dicht gefolgt von einem Klappern drang aus dem Bad. Irgend etwas war heruntergefallen!

Hermine sah kurz auf. War was? Sie sah zur Badezimmertüre.

Die blieb jedoch geschlossen.

Auch gut. Sie senkte den Blick, wollte weiterlesen, den Frieden im Zimmer noch genießen.

„Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme klang gedämpft durch die Türe.

Er sprach sie an? Das war neu.

„Ja?"

„Was ist das für eine seltsame Flasche? Hat einen blauen Deckel!"

Sie starrte wieder auf die Türe, die ihn zum Glück von ihr trennte.

„Was steht denn auf der Flasche?" Der stellte sich vielleicht an! „Muggel haben die Eigenart, alles zu beschriften!"

Stille.

Hermine seufzte und hob abermals ihr Buch. Malfoy'sches Beschäftigungsprogramm? Nicht mit ihr!

„Ich – habe meine Brille nicht bei mir!"

JETZT war ihre Neugierde geweckt! Malfoy war mit Muggelsachen im Bad verschwunden, von denen er offenbar keine Ahnung hatte. Und er konnte nicht lesen, was auf den Packungen stand? Das konnte lustig werden. Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu, setzte sich so auf, dass sie die Badtür im Blick hatte: „Wie sieht diese 'Flasche' denn aus?"

„Sie ist blau, rund und hoch, hat einen ..."

„Blauen Deckel, sie sagten es bereits", ergänzte Hermine knapp.

„Ja und unter dem Deckel befindet sich eine Art Knopf!"

Oh, er hatte eine Spraydose in der Hand! Hermine lächelte. Er würde sich bestimmt noch nie ohne Magie deodoriert haben.

„Das ist ein Deodorant", rief sie grinsend. „Richten sie den Knopf auf die Achselhöhlen und drücken Sie drauf!"

Stille. Kein Dank! Wofür auch?

_Vorstellung beendet_, dachte Hermine und wollte sich wieder hinlegen.

„Wie lange dauert es, bis der Schaum verschwunden ist?"

Hermines Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. Schaum? Welcher Schaum? Was hatte sich Malfoy da unter die Arme gesprüht? Was gab es noch für Sprays? Er hatte doch nicht etwa Schaumfestiger ...? Ihr Kichern konnte sie gerade noch unterdrücken. „Oh", war alles, was sie herausbrachte.

„Also! Wie lange?"

JETZT prustete sie los! Die Vorstellung, dass da ein langmähniger Blonder mit erhobenen Armen vor dem Spiegel stand und seine eingeschäumten Achselhöhlen beobachtete, war einfach zu köstlich.

„Wischen Sie es wieder weg!" Sie bekam ihre Stimme nur mühsam wieder in den Griff, „es war wohl doch nicht das Deo, sondern Schaumfestiger!"

„Schaumfestiger?"

_DAS Wort wirst du noch nie gehört haben_, dachte Hermine und rief. „Etwas für die Haare, dass die besser sitzen."

Das hier machte entschieden mehr Spaß als Lesen. Sehr aufmerksam, eher noch begierig, beobachtete sie die Badezimmertüre.

„Dann ist Deodorant eine andere blaue Flasche?"

„Was weiß denn ich!" Ihr Grinsen saß jetzt ziemlich fest im Gesicht, „Muggel verwenden alle möglichen Farben für ihre Sachen."

„Kommen Sie mal!"

Schlagartig wurde sie wieder ernst. Er rief sie - zu sich ins Bad? Niemals! Da hinein würde sie mit Sicherheit nicht gehen! Auf keinen Fall!

Sie rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, lehnte sich fest in die Kissen.

Aus dem Bad war nun nichts mehr zu hören, doch Hermine konnte sehen, wie sich die Türklinke bewegte. Schließlich öffnete sich die Türe einen Spalt und ein ziemlich nasshaariger Malfoy lugte heraus. Sah sie an, wie sie eingefroren auf dem Bett saß und zurückstarrte.

Sein aufgesetztes, wohl freundlich-aufforderndes Lächeln wischte sich in sekundenschnelle von seinem Gesicht. Er seufzte: „Nur vorlesen."

Sie reagierte nicht darauf! Im Gegenteil, ihr Druck nach hinten vergrößerte sich, als wollte sie sich dadurch daran hindern, zu ihm zu gehen. Als müsste sie sich hindern! Pah!

„BITTE!"

Er brauchte Hilfe! Weil er sich mit den Muggelsachen nicht auskannte – und die kleinen Schriften nicht lesen konnte. Er war halt doch schon ein älterer Mann.

Na gut, sie rutschte an die Bettkante, sie würde ihm also helfen. Aber nur zu IHREN Bedingungen! Und die waren:

„Reichen Sie mir die Sachen heraus, ich sage Ihnen dann, wofür sie gut sind!" Sie erhob sich zögernd und stellte sich neben die Türe. So, dass sie ihn nicht sehen musste.

Er hielt ihr die 'blaue Flasche' hin.

Ein Blick und Hermine prustete los: „Haben Sie das Zeug schon ins Haar gesprüht?"

„NEIN!" Seine Stimme klang empört.

„Das ist Rasierschaum!"

„Ah, gut", sagte er, „ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie Muggel das machen!"

Die Türe schloss sich wieder.

„Nichts zu danken, hab ich gerne getan", murmelte Hermine verdrossen und ging zum Aussichtsplatz auf dem Bett zurück.

„Und jetzt?"

Schon wieder Er!

„Was und jetzt?", fragte Hermine neugierig zurück.

„Ich hab den Rasierschaum aufgetragen. Wann verschwindet der Bart?"

DAS war besser als ein Dankeschön! Meinte er tatsächlich, der Bart würde sich auflösen? Wie bei Enthaarungscreme! Hermine konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und prustete los.

„Wenn..., wenn Sie sich rasieren", keuchte sie schließlich.

Sie setzte sich in Positur. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so wunderbar amüsiert!

Das einsetzende Schweigen klang beleidigt. _Er scheint irgendwie zurechtzukommen_, dachte Hermine, _aber ein Rasiermesser erkennt wohl auch ein Zauberer._

„Ich blute!"

DAS klang jetzt wütend. Als könnte sie etwas dafür! Sie lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Es ging also weiter!

„Wie hört das wieder auf?"

Gar nicht, dachte sie, antwortete aber brav: „Nehmen Sie ein Stück Toilettenpapier, feuchten es mit Speichel an und kleben es auf die Wunde!"

„So machen das Muggel?"

_Was weiß denn ich_, dachte sie, _so macht das mein Vater! _„Ja!"

**Lucius**

MOMENT!

Die linke Hand schützend über seinen notdürftig versorgten Gesichtswunden haltend und darauf bedacht, seine tropfnassen Haare an der Seite zu halten, beugte Lucius sich über den Inhalt der zweiten Tüte, die er vorsichtshalber auf dem Fliesenboden des noch feucht beschlagenen Bades ausgeschüttet hatte.

Doch da stimmte etwas nicht! Wo waren denn die eigentlichen Sachen? Wie hatte Rosalie angekündigt?

_Ich werde meiner Schwester beauftragen, Ihnen etwas Passendes zu besorgen, Lucius!_

Aber da war nichts! Nur dieses seltsam plüschige Knäuel von…

Ratlos zog er an einem Zipfel des dunkelblauen Stoffes. Schüttelte ihn aus, um ihn aus dem Geknüll am Boden zu befreien. Richtete sich auf, ohne sich um den hinuntersegelnden Fetzen Zellstoffes zu kümmern, der seinen nackten Fuß streifte und sich daneben auf den Kacheln festklebte. Erst das Ausschlagen des ziemlich große Stoffstückes offenbarte sich dessen zweifelsohne passende Form. Lucius hielt es ein Stück von sich ab. Dann direkt an seine Taille. Sogar die Länge stimmte. Aber ansonsten…

Mit angewidert gerümpfter Nase stieg er vorsichtig mit dem ersten Fuß in die dafür vorgesehene Öffnung.

**Hermine**

Als Malfoy mit finsterer Miene endlich erschien, sah er deutlich gezeichnet aus. An vier Stellen klebte ihm Toilettenpapier im Gesicht, seine Haare waren nass und er trug – Jogginghose und Sweatshirt! Genauer gesagt eine dunkelblaue Hose mit breiten Bündchen um die Knöchel und dazu eine graues Shirt mit Rundhalsausschnitt. Quer über der Brust prangte in geschwungenen Lettern und passender Farbe die Aufschrift „THINK PINK"

Hermine schluckte tapfer gegen den Krampf im Kehlkopf an. Drei Sekunden lang etwa, dann hatte sie den Kampf verloren und platzte vor Lachen.

(Lucius von Astrid-Runa, Hermine von Feuerbohne)


	42. Chapter 42

_So liebe Leser, jetzt muss ich Euch mal was erzählen._

_Es war einmal an einem lauen Sommerabend, da strahlten mich Runa und Feuerbohne verdächtig grinsend an und sagten „Wir hätten da so eine Idee!"_

„_Was denn?" (dieser honigkuchenpferdartige Ausdruck in den Mienen hatte mich dann doch sehr neugierig gemacht)_

„_Wir wollen mit Dir zusammen einen Krimi schreiben. Im Potter-Universum."_

„_Das klingt aber nach viel Arbeit!"_

„_Och, ist gar nicht so schlimm, wir machen Drabbles und Kapitel von höchstens tausend Wörtern"._

_Also gut, dachte ich mir, das sollte machbar sein. _

_Wir haben dann alle fleißig Wörter gezählt (sogar Runa, wobei das für SIE die größte Herausforderung war!) und knackige, knappe, knausrige Kapitelchen geschrieben. _

_Naja, aber irgendwie….._

_Im Laufe der Zeit hat sich das dann in die andere Richtung entwickelt. Die Figuren sind uns einfach so ans Herz gewachsen, dass wir ihnen doch mehr Raum einräumen mussten. _

_Und Lucius hat sogar nachträglich noch diese längeren Kapitel der ersten beiden Tage bekommen, die ihr bereits gelesen habt. Zum Glück, kann ich nur sagen!_

_Warum ich Euch das alles erzähle?_

_Erstens, damit Ihr Euch nicht wundert, warum sogar meine Werke demnächst immer länger werden._

_Zweitens, weil heute die letzten Neville-Drabbles kommen. Der Junge hat sich einfach so gemausert, dass er immer mehr Wörter brauchte. Ihr wisst ja, wie das so ist mit Männern. Reicht man ihnen den kleinen Finger……._

_Los geht's! Viel Spaß! Und dass wir uns über Kommentare jeder Art, Länge und Machart freuen, sollte sich inzwischen rumgesprochen haben!_

_Legi_

_*_

_*_

_*_

**03.11.2005 18.00 Uhr **

*

*

*

Neville klopfte an die Bürotür seines Vorgesetzten, doch niemand antwortet.

_Na gut, dann bekommt er morgen eben den schriftlichen Bericht, ist sowieso schon spät._

Er wollte sich gerade auf den Rückweg machen, da bog Harry um die Ecke.

„Ah, Neville, gibt es schon Neuigkeiten zu deinem Fall? Ich war ja heute den ganzen Tag im Produktivitäts-Arbeitskreis festgesteckt."

Die beiden Auroren betraten das Büro. Harry deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und nahm selbst gegenüber Platz. „Bring mich auf den neusten Stand!"

„Nun, viel hab ich noch nicht rausbekommen. Immerhin scheidet Malfoy als Vater von Ginnys Kindern aus."

„Sagt ER!"

*

*

*

„Nein, das sagt Heiler Kopia vom St. Mungos. Er hat eine Vasektomagie durchgeführt und eine Wiederherstellung steht außer Frage. Malfoy ist sicher unfruchtbar."

Harry schien für eine Sekunde zu erstarren. Dann griff er zur Kaffeetasse.

_Zittern seine Hände ein wenig?_

„Er ist also nicht der Vater?"

„Auf keinen Fall." Neville beobachtete seinen Chef aufmerksam.

_Seit wann trinkt Harry eiskalten Kaffee? Er hat es nicht einmal bemerkt!_

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, was soll denn sein? Es war nur ein anstrengender Tag, du kennst das."

_Ja, allerdings!_

Neville sah seinem alten Freund in die Augen. „Du weißt, was das jetzt bedeutet!"

*

*

*

Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Auf was willst du hinaus?"

„Jetzt führt kein Weg mehr an einem Gen-Test vorbei. Kosten hin, Kosten her. Wir müssen wissen, wer der Vater ist!"

Neville zog ein Formular aus der mitgebrachten Akte hervor. „Du musst nur noch unterschreiben." Sein Vorgesetzter schien einen Moment zu zögern, dann unterzeichnete er den Laborauftrag.

„Du hast recht. Wir müssen den Test machen." Er schob ihm das Blatt zurück und sprach mit leicht belegter Stimme weiter. „Aber Malfoy bleibt trotzdem verdächtig, auch wenn er nicht der Vater ist.

Ginnys Schwangerschaft muss ihn doch äußerst wütend gemacht haben."

*

*

*

Neville nickte. „Ja sicher. Allerdings wäre dann Mord im Affekt wahrscheinlicher. Für mich ist der Hauptverdächtige Nummer Eins der unbekannte Vater."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Wieso bist du so sicher?"

„Irgendwas ist da faul. Ginny hatte Hermine nichts von der Schwangerschaft erzählt. Das ist doch komisch. Wieso musste sie so ein Geheimnis draus machen?"

Sein Vorgesetzter blieb die Antwort schuldig. Er lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und meinte nur „Gut, gib den Laborauftrag weiter."

„Mach ich morgen früh. So spät nehmen die nur noch ungern Aufträge an. Den Bericht über die restlichen Befragungen lasse ich dir hier."

Neville verabschiedete sich.

*

*

*

_(legilimens)_

_Seid Ihr auch schon so gespannt auf das Ergebnis des Vaterschaftstest?_

_Hat Neville recht? Ist der Vater der Kinder auf jeden Fall der Mörder? Oder doch der gehörnte Lucius? Oder eine ganz andere Person?_

_Wie wär es mit einer repräsentativen Umfrage:_

_Bitte ALLE Leser mal mit ihren Vermutungen rausrücken!!!!_

_._

_._

_._


	43. Chapter 43

_Huhu!_

_Wie versprochen noch einmal Neville._

_Sein Arbeitstag ist noch nicht ganz vorbei. Der Vaterschaftstest wird ja erst morgen im Labor abgegeben, Ihr müsst Euch also leider noch ein klein wenig mit der Auswertung gedulden._

_Ansonsten macht Neville jetzt erst mal eine wohlverdiente Pause. Dafür werden wir in den nächsten vier Kapiteln den frisch rasierten Lucius und die amüsierte Hermine beobachten können._

_Bis bald! _

_Legi_

_._

_._

_._

**04.11. 2005 18.30 Uhr **

**.**

**.**

„Mr. Longbottom!" Neville fuhr herum.

_DEN kann ich jetzt wirklich gut gebrauchen!_

Menacio Moraless streckte ihm mit einem aufgesetzt wirkenden Lächeln die Hand entgegen.

„Mein Mandant hat mich beauftragt, mit Ihnen über das Thema `Diskretion` zu sprechen. Wollen wir weiter hier im Gang stehen? Oder können wir die Unterhaltung eventuell in Ihrem Büro fortsetzen?"

„Selbstverständlich. Hier lang!"

_Was will er denn? Es wurden keinerlei Details zum Fall an die Presse gegeben. Offiziell befindet sich Malfoy freiwillig in Quarantäne und von dem Mordverdacht KANN außerhalb nichts bekannt geworden sein!_

Der Anwalt folgte ihm ins Büro und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

_Jetzt bin ich aber neugierig!_

Neville war angespannt. Er fühlte, wie sich seine Schultern verkrampften. Moraless` freundlicher Gesichtsausdruck machte ihn nervös.

Aber er würde sich das nicht anmerken lassen, sondern gleich Klartext reden: „Ihr Mandant hat also den Eindruck, dass Interna zu dem Fall nach außen gedrungen wären?"

„Ganz im Gegenteil!"

_Was soll denn das jetzt heißen?_

Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sein Gegenüber fragend an: „Ich verstehe nicht …"

„Mr. Longbottom, gerade angesichts der Unterbringungs-Umstände ist es eine Zumutung für meinen Mandanten, wie Ihre Behörde mit Informationen umgeht. Wohlgemerkt: Informationen, die unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit weitergegeben wurden."

_Verdammt, was meint er denn? Welche Information wurde denn von WEM weitergegeben?_

In provozierend ruhigem Ton fuhr der Anwalt fort.

„Dies ist ein Verstoß gegen die Schweigepflicht und wir behalten uns gerichtliche Schritte gegen Sie vor."

„GEGEN MICH?"

Neville fühlte, wie sich sein Puls beschleunigte. „Ich bin mir keiner Indiskretion bewusst!"

_Zum Teufel, worum geht es hier eigentlich?_

„Mr. Longbottom, machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich! Mein Mandant hat ausdrücklich nach einem Mann verlangt, um über die Umstände seiner Unfruchtbarkeit zu sprechen. Sie können sich sein Entsetzen vorstellen, als Miss Granger ihn völlig überflüssigerweise damit konfrontierte!"

_Hermine! Ich bring dich um! _

Wieso konnte Miss Neunmalklug nicht den Mund halten!

Hatte sie Malfoy tatsächlich auf die Nase gebunden, dass sie über seine Sterilisation Bescheid wußte? Das war in der Tat vollkommen unprofessionell und angreifbar!

Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy ihm Moraless an den Hals gehetzt hatte!

Der Auror kramte verzweifelt in seinem Gehirn nach einem Ausweg aus dieser misslichen Lage.

_Moment mal – Es gibt kein Gesetz, das den Informationsaustausch innerhalb der Abteilung untersagt. Der Typ will mich nur unter Druck setzen!_

Er versuchte, möglichst sachlich-kühl zu klingen. „In meiner Eigenschaft als leitender Auror in diesem Fall habe ich es für unerlässlich erachtet, Mr. Malfoy davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er weiterhin zu den Verdächtigen zählt. Miss Granger hat in meinem Auftrag gehandelt, als sie ihn davon unterrichtet hat."

„Aber der persönliche Wunsche meines Mandanten nach Diskretion.."

Neville unterbrach den Anwalt:

„..muss bei Kapitalverbrechen nicht berücksichtigt werden. Das ist Ihnen sicher bekannt."

Einen Moment lang sah Moraless ihn an, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen. Dann schien er sich wieder zu fangen. Er zog die Mundwinkel zu einem süßlichen Lächeln nach oben und begann, seinen Mantel zuzuknöpfen. „Sie haben gewonnen, Mr. Longbottom. Dieses Mal! Wiedersehen!" Dann verließ er mit energischen Schritten das Büro.

Neville fiel erledigt in seinen Stuhl. Doch er konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. _Diese Runde ging an mich, Herr Advokat! _

Trotzdem – der ganze Besuch war überflüssig gewesen! Nur weil Hermine nicht den Mund halten konnte, hatte er auch noch diesen Anwalt am Hals gehabt. Als ob er nicht genügend andere Arbeit hätte!

Er war immer noch wütend, als er Hermine später an der Schleuse gegenüberstand, und fiel gleich über sie her: „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? War doch klar, dass diese Information über seine Unfruchtbarkeit unter uns bleiben musste!"

„JA! Malfoy reibt es mir auch schon die ganze Zeit unter die Nase. Hab ich eben auch mal einen Fehler gemacht!"

Sie sah verändert aus. Irgendwie – frischer, strahlender. Als hätte sie sich zurechtgemacht. Während er schon seit Tagen meist unrasiert herumlief. Ärgerlich brachte er seine Gedanken auf den Punkt: „Du scheinst dich ja gut zu erholen, während ich kaum zum schlafen komme!"

Hermine fuhr ihn an „Meinst du wirklich, ich hab es hier leicht? Ich würde sofort mit dir tauschen, wenn ich könnte!"

Er bellte zurück: „Du glaubst wohl, es macht mir Spaß, mich mit Moraless herumzuschlagen? Und vorzuweisen hab ich auch noch nichts!"

Beide seufzten gleichzeitig.

.

.

.

_(legilimens)_

_Wieder eine Frage zum Nachdenken: Welche Rolle spielt der Anwalt in dieser Story? Hat er in irgendeiner Weise etwas mit dem Mord zu tun oder ist er einfach nur eine interessante Nebenfigur, die die Geschichte etwas bunter macht?_

_Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich heilfroh, dass ich das Rätsel um Ginnys Tod nicht lösen muss, grins_


	44. Chapter 44

Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!

So viele Reviews voller Spekulationen, voller Überlegungen und Schlussfolgerungen! Ihr seid der Wahnsinn!

Unser besonderer Dank geht heute an **Miss Perenelle**, die sich weder von Urlaub noch von widerwilligen Hotelcomputern vom Rattenmord-Lesen und Reviewen abhalten lässt!

Außerdem an die treuen Reviewer **Talea, Hedril, Seraphin, Felina, Dark Fay **und **Shaunee**.

Heute – und eine ganze Woche lang, geht es ausschließlich mit Lucius und Hermine weiter. Für Krimifans also eine laaaaange Durststrecke!

Aber: Lehnt euch doch einfach entspannt zurück und genießt ein wenig, wie unsere Diva und die ihr auf den Hals gehetzte Aurorin sich gegenseitig in die Mangel nehmen. Wie sie sich übereinander ärgern – und dabei doch annähern. Ob sie wollen oder nicht!

Wobei – gibt es da nicht jemanden, dem eine Annäherung gar nicht so furchtbar unrecht wäre? So als kleiner Zeitvertreib in der langweiligen Quarantäne!

Wie auch immer – allen Lesern viel Spaß mit dem neuen (langen) Kapitel und dem Zusatzdrabbelchen hinterher!!

Feuerbohne

**03. 11. 2005, 19:00 Uhr**

**Lucius: **

„Dieser Test macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn."

Lucius hatte sich konzentrieren wollen. Hatte versuchen wollen, nur das Wesentliche an der Situation zu sehen.

_Daß sie nämlich ANGENEHM ist! Strenggenommen IST sie angenehm!_

Er, Lucius Malfoy, frischgebackener Besitzer des Portraits, das er schon seit Monaten jagte, geduscht, rasiert…

(Er fuhr sich über die Gesichtswunden, die gewiß häßliche Narben zurücklassen würden, und bemühte sich, sich vorzustellen, daß er seine gewohnte Designerkleidung trüge statt dieses Muggeltagespyjamas.

Außerdem hatte er sich doch konzentrieren wollen!)

… zwischen zwei attraktiven Frauen auf einem Bett – einer blutjungen, gemütvollen Krankenschwester, die ihn anbetete – und einer knallharten Aurorin, die tagsüber die abweisende Kratzbürste mimte, um sich dann des Nachts mit ihrem wundervollen Hintern gegen ihn zu pressen…

Nicht einmal DAS funktionierte!

„Der Test basiert doch auf der signifikant geringer werdenden Magieausstrahlung des Infizierten."

ES FUNKTIONIERTE NICHT!

„Wie passt das auf die Magieentziehung durch das Ministerium?"

Und es war NICHT die Schmach, daß er von der Inhaberin jenes Hinterns aufs Bitterste AUSGELACHT worden war.

ES WAR DIE DROHENDE WAHRHEIT!

„Wie können Sie da so sicher sein?"

_Kann sie nicht endlich mal RUHIG sein! Zuerst liegt sie stundenlang weinend unter der Bettdecke, und dann verwandelt sie sich in ein Informationen fressendes Fragezeichen! Und es ÄNDERT doch nichts! ES ÄNDERT NICHTS!_

„Entspannen Sie sich, Lucius!" Nicht einmal Rosalies sanfte, mitfühlende Stimme erreichte ihn wirklich – und das lag NICHT daran, daß der Rest der jungen Frau wieder nahezu unauffindbar hinter diesem grauenhaften Schutzanzug verborgen war.

_Ich sterbe. Diesmal sterbe ich. Jetzt. Hier. In diesem Schlafanzug. Und auch diese zwei wundervollen Frauen können mich nicht davor bewahren! Nicht einmal Grangers Po an meinem… ICH WERDE NIE WIEDER SEX HABEN!_

„Oder soll Miss Granger zuerst?"

_WAS? _

_NEIN!_

Das ging gar nicht! ER war der Mann! Und ER wollte es zuerst hinter sich haben!

**Hermine:**

„Dieser Test macht doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Dass ihr DAS nicht früher aufgefallen war! Und warum hatte sie mit Ginny niemals darüber gesprochen? Mit der Test-Entwicklerin persönlich!

Du meine Güte! Hermine war monatelang an der Quelle allen Wissens über diesen Test gewesen und erst als diese versiegt war ....

_Nein! _

Sie musste sich diesen Gedanken mit einer energischen Handbewegung verbieten. Zu groß die Gefahr, wieder losweinen zu müssen. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen die frecherweise bereits aufsteigenden Tränen an – sie hatte zur Zeit wirklich nah am Wasser gebaut – und sah dann zu Rosalie Medeor, die den Teststab bereits in der Hand hielt.

Ein wenig irritiert blickte die zu Hermine: „Was meinen Sie?

„Der Test basiert doch auf der signifikant geringer werdenden Magieausstrahlung des Infizierten." Hermines Herz raste. Wenn stimmte, was ihr aufgefallen war, war die Gefahr, in der sie schwebte, viel größer als gedacht.

„Genau", antwortete Medeor munter, „er zeigt jede kleinste Veränderung im magischen Energiehaushalt an."

„Aber wie passt das auf die Magieentziehung durch das Ministerium?"

Das genau war doch der Punkt! Man hatte ihr die Magie entzogen. Was bitte sollte davon jetzt noch messbar sein?

Am liebsten hätte Hermine die Augen geschlossen. Zugemacht, nicht hingesehen. Sie hatte wirklich Angst! Aber wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen starrte sie in die hellblauen Augen der jungen Frau, die sie hinter dem Sichtfeld des Seuchenschutzhelmes gerade noch erkennen konnte.

Nicht, dass sie überrascht gewesen wäre, wenn diese jetzt rat- und hilflos mit dem Kopf geschüttelt hätte!

Doch sie blieb, im Gegenteil, unverdrossen heiter und gelassen.

_Berufserfahrung oder eine Wesenseigenheit?_, fragte sich Hermine, während sie mit aufgeregter Faszination an den Lippen der jungen Frau hing. Die Antwort konnte auf keinen Fall desaströs sein. Niemals würde Medeor sich in derartiger Weise verstellen.

Ihr Gesicht müsste also im Negativfall Bestürzung zeigen, womöglich Angst, urplötzlich vor der Aufgabe zu stehen, eine entsetzliche Antwort geben zu müssen. Aber so war es ganz und gar nicht.

„Der ministerielle Magieentzug ist niemals ganz vollständig und der Test sehr empfindlich", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Das heißt, er zeigt die allerkleinsten Veränderungen an, die auch bei Ihnen vorhanden wären. WENN Sie infiziert wären!"

„Wie können Sie da so sicher sein?"

Das war Hermine nur herausgerutscht. Eine Berufskrankheit sozusagen: Immer noch ein 'Aber' hinterhersetzen. Immer Zweifel anmelden. Dabei WAR sie bereits beruhigt.

Medeor schien das nicht zu stören. Entweder war sie so ein Gemütsmensch oder sie hatte sich bereits jetzt ein dickes Fell zugelegt, was die Ängste von Quarantäne-Patienten anbelangte. Mit denen sie sicherlich oft konfrontiert war. Ständig, sozusagen!

„Der magische Kern in Ihnen bleibt natürlich vom Entzug unbetroffen", erklärte sie geduldig. „Bei Ihnen beiden", sie deutet auf Malfoy und Hermine, „brennt er im Moment nur auf ganz kleiner Flamme. Sie können nicht zaubern, aber unser Teststab", sie schwenkte den gebogenen Stock, „misst die Schwingung dieser Sparflamme äußerst zuverlässig."

Medeor sah noch einen Moment zu Hermine, dann wandte sie sich an Malfoy:

„Entspannen Sie sich, Lucius!"

Hermine warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu: Er wirkte wie einer der nervösen Patienten in der Zahnarzt-Praxis ihres Vaters, dem eine üble Wurzelbehandlung unmittelbar bevorstand. Er sah völlig verkrampft aus!

„Oder soll Miss Granger zuerst?"

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

Natürlich! Das war ja klar. Malfoys first. Nix Gentleman.

Naja, Hermine seufzte, dann sollte Rosalie den Zauberstab, der streng genommen gar keiner war, zuerst einmal über den Herrn halten. Sie würde die Spannung noch ein paar Minuten länger ertragen. Sie war ja schließlich stark! Und davon überzeugt, gesund zu sein!

_Aber wenn nicht?_ Die zweifelnde Stimme in ihr wisperte unüberhörbar: _Wenn du angesteckt bist? Das KÖNNTE doch sein! _

Sie atmete gegen das Gefühl der aufsteigenden Panik an. Auf keinen Fall würde sie sich gehen lassen. So wie ER!

Tapfer, wenn auch unglücklich über die verlängerte Wartezeit, blieb sie neben dem Bett stehen.

**Lucius:**

„Sie müssen ruhig liegen, Lucius! Sonst funktioniert der Zauber nicht."

„Welchen Sinn macht der Entzug denn dann? Ich dachte, er soll verhindern, dass diese - Krankheit ausbricht. Aber wenn der magische Kern davon unberührt bleibt ...!"

_Laßt mich in Ruhe! Laßt mich alle in Ruhe! Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will es hinter mir haben! Ich will sterben!_

„Sehen Sie, Lucius! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Sie können aufstehen, Lucius!"

_Oh Merlin, was denn jetzt? Leben – Tod – Angst – Erleichterung…Ich halte das nicht aus! Wenn das jetzt jeden Abend so gehen soll...!_

Vollkommen erschöpft rollte er sich auf Grangers Seite des Bettes hinüber. Aufzustehen wäre er noch nicht in der Lage gewesen. Aber er war gesund. Er würde noch nicht sterben.

_NOCH NICHT. Vielleicht morgen. Heute noch nicht…_

Die Matratze zitterte regelrecht, als die junge Frau sich auf seine Seite neben Rosalie legte.

„Seien Sie ganz ruhig, Miss Granger! Sie fühlen sich doch gut! Das ist bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen!"

**Hermine: **

Medeor hielt den Stab über Malfoy.

„Welchen Sinn macht der Entzug denn dann? Ich dachte, er soll verhindern, dass diese Krankheit ausbricht. Aber wenn der magische Kern davon unberührt bleibt ...!"

Hermine zitterte wieder. Dieser Magie-Entzug hatte also einen ganz entscheidenden Haken. Aber hatte er auch einen Nutzen?

Rosalie ließ den Stab sinken und wandte ihren behelmten Kopf zu ihr:

„Diese Maßnahme ist in der Tat ein wenig umstritten. Sie ist weder eindeutig bewiesen, noch widerlegt."

Sie hob den Stab, wandte sich wieder zu Malfoy.

Der lag mit fest zusammengepressten Augen auf dem Bett, als erwarte er den Todesstoß.

Rosalies Stimme war leiser, aber noch ebenso deutlich zu hören, auch wenn Hermine ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

„Da Quarantäne-Patienten aus Sicherheitsgründen ihre Zauberstäbe abgeben müssen, ihnen ihre Magie also gar nichts nutzt, wird diese Maßnahme im Verdachtsfall bei Rattenpest einfach weitergeführt."

Sie hob den Kopf, beobachtete wohl, ob der Stab ausschlagen würde. Auch Hermine starrte ihn an, atemlos.

„Es ist lediglich eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die auf der Hoffnung beruht, das

Schlimmste damit abwenden zu können. Mehr nicht."

Sie nahm ihren Zauberstabarm wieder herunter: „Sehen Sie, Lucius! Es ist alles in Ordnung! Sie können aufstehen, Lucius!"

Negativ! Dieser Glückspilz! Neidvoll starrte Hermine auf den unbeweglichen Stab. Das Ergebnis war wirklich eindeutig.

_Der Kerl wälzt sich einfach auf meine Seite! _

_E_mpört sah sie, wie Malfoy sich drüben auf der anderen Bettseite erhob, um jetzt seinerseits zu beobachten, wie sie getestet wurde.

Sie zitterte vor Anspannung. Was, wenn es bei ihr einen Ausschlag geben würde? Wenn sie positiv wäre?

Langsam und vorsichtig ließ sie sich auf Malfoys Bettseite gleiten, streckte sich aus, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu entspannen.

„Seien Sie ganz ruhig, Miss Granger! Sie fühlen sich doch gut! Das ist bestimmt ein gutes Zeichen!"

Medeor! Die hielt bestimmt schon den Stab über sie.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen.

Hermine wusste einiges über die Pest. Von Ginny. Natürlich! Wie oft hatten sie sich über diese Krankheit unterhalten! Und wie oft hatte die Freundin von den neuesten Ergebnissen der Forschung erzählt.

Natürlich hatte Hermine auch darüber nachgelesen. Dabei aber festgestellt, dass sie bereits bestens informiert war.

Die Pest machte sich durch langsamen und dann immer rapideren Magieverlust bemerkbar. War erst mal die Magie weg, wurde der Infizierte schnell schwächer und schwächer. Weil die Magie an die Lebensenergie gekoppelt war!

_Was vielleicht tatsächlich den Unterschied zwischen Zauberer und Muggel ausmacht,_ überlegte sie. Aber da Muggel eben keine Magie hatten, die sich infizieren könnte, waren sie vor dieser Form der Pest sicher.

Ginny hatte erzählt, dass die Forschung sehr an Squibs interessiert war. Nichtmagische, aber magiestämmige Menschen. Hermine hatte das Thema nie interessiert.

_Weil ich ein Schlammblut bin! _

Magische Menschen aus den Reihen der Muggel wurden von gewissen Kreisen ja ebenso als Randgruppe angesehen, wie die bedauernswerten Squibs.

_Ob die auch die Pest bekommen können?_

Rein logisch gesehen sollte das nicht möglich sein, denn sie waren schließlich nicht magisch, sozusagen Muggel. Wenn auch mit magischen Vorfahren.

Dennoch, sie wusste, dass selbst die Wissenschaft eher der Chaostheorie folgte, denn sturer Logik. Wahrscheinlich hatten Squibs, wie alle Zauberer und Hexen, einen magischen Kern, der nur zu klein war, um Magie wirken zu können. Der aber immerhin vorhanden war, so dass magische Krankheiten auch für sie eine Gefahr darstellten.

„Negativ!"

Hermine riss die Augen auf.

Medeor strahlte sie an. „Sehen Sie, keine Infektion nachweisbar."

Hermines Herzschlag, der vorsorglich ausgesetzt hatte, holte nun jeden einzelnen Schlag nach.

Bumm, bumm, bumm!

Sie fühlte sich ganz matt, wäre am liebsten liegen geblieben.

Das ging natürlich nicht. Sie lag ja auf SEINER Seite! Rasch erhob sie sich.

„Danke!"

_Sie ist hübsch_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Dabei hatte Hermine die jungen Frau bisher nur in ihrem Seuchenanzug gesehen.

„Wie lange arbeiten Sie schon hier?" Medeor sollte bitte noch nicht gehen! Die Erleichterung war einfach zu schön!

Medeor, die sich bereits abgewandt hatte, drehte sich mit einer gewissen, anzugbedingten Behäbigkeit zu ihr zurück.

„Hm!" Hermine erkannte, dass sie die Stirn nachdenklich gekraust hatte.

„Mein Abschluss war 2002, danach hab ich studiert und bin jetzt seit etwa vier Monaten hier!"

„Äh!" Malfoy hatte sein Gesicht verzogen, als würde er gerade in eine Zitrone beißen, „was haben Sie denn studiert?"

„Heilwesen natürlich!" Medeor lachte auf.

Hell klang es, heiter und unbeschwert „und ich bin noch nicht fertig damit." Sie streckte sich leicht: „Heilerin im Praktikum! Neun Monate noch, dann endlich EaZ-Prüfung (für alle, die es nicht wissen: **E**ndlich **a**usgebildeter **Z**auberer!)."

„Und danach?" Wie gut Smalltalk tat! Hermine genoss das Gespräch. „Wollen Sie sich spezialisieren?"

„Oh ja!", Medeor nickte eifrig, Begeisterung lag auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich will Seuchenspezialistin werden. Deswegen wurde ich auch hier eingesetzt!"

„Wenn Sie später eine gute Stelle in diesem Bereich suchen, könnte ich Ihnen unter Umständen behilflich sein!"

Malfoy natürlich!

Hermine warf ihm einen unwilligen Blick zu. Er grinste süffisant.

Dieser - dieser Mistkerl. Rutschte der nicht schon genug auf seiner Schleimspur herum?

„Oh, danke", Medeor schüttelte den Kopf, „aber das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich werde nach meinem Abschluss zu 'Heilern ohne Grenzen' gehen. Ich will Zauberern und Hexen in den ärmsten Gegenden der Welt helfen!"

Auf Malfoys Schnauben hin hätte Hermine am liebsten gekichert. Wenn das keine Absage war! Soviel also zu seinem Geld, seinem Einfluss! Naja, nicht jeder Mensch war käuflich!

(Lucius von Astrid-Runa, Hermine von Feuerbohne)

03. 11. 2005, 20:00 Uhr

„Mr. Malfoy! Bitte zur Schleuse!"

Selbst über den quäkenden Lautsprecher klang die Stimme der Heilerin noch freundlich und angenehm.

Hermine reckte den Kopf, doch sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus nicht erkennen, wer hinter der Glasscheibe stand.

„Das wurde aber Zeit!" Malfoy war schon zur Stelle.

Hermine hörte die Klappe. Ihm wurde anscheinend etwas gebracht!

Gleich darauf sah sie ihn mit ausgesprochen glücklichem Gesicht und zwei dicken Reisetaschen aus der Schleuse in Richtung Bad eilen.

_Aus, vorbei! _Sie machte sich nichts vor:_ Jetzt hat er seine eigene Kleidung wieder._ Malfoy in Jogginghose und Sweatshirt gehörte damit unwiderruflich der Vergangenheit an!

(Feuerbohne)


	45. Chapter 45

**Liebe Leser!**

**.**

Hermine Feuerbohne ist im Bad – Runa Malfoy im Bett.

Und da die Rattenmord-Kamera zufällig gerade auf selbiges gerichtet ist, kommt Letztere heute schon wieder dran. Mit einem kleinen Zwischenspiel, das… nun ja, diejenigen unter Euch, die meine anderen Geschichten kennen, schon durchaus als Runa-typisch erkennen. :P

Die anderen – vor allem die, die hauptsächlich die Krimihandlung verfolgen – müssen, glaube ich, heute mal ein Auge zudrücken. Und sich in Lucius begeben bei Gedanken - wie soll ich das ausdrücken… die ich einem Mann unterstelle, der im Bett liegt und daran denkt, wie Hermine letzte Nacht…

.

Ach ja! Diese Gedanken sind ein kleiner Vorgeschmack auf das, was Feuerbohne und ich im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte „Unter Quarantäne" genommen haben.

Ab Kapitel 64 geht es erst richtig los mit den „ansteckenden" Inhalten, die der geistigen Gesundheit minderjähriger Leser womöglich nicht uneingeschränkt zuträglich sein könnten. ;)

.

Für diesmal guten Appetit

wünscht Euch Runa

_._

_._

_._

**03. 11. 2005 23:00 Uhr**

**.**

.

_._

_Nein, meine Liebe! ICH werde NICHT auf den Fußboden ausweichen! Ganz bestimmt nicht! ICH werde Dich ERWARTEN! Daß Dein Körper Dir denselben Streich spielen wird wie gestern Nacht! Daß Dein WEIBLICHES VERLANGEN den Rest von Dir einschläfern! Dich alles andere VERGESSEN machen. Alles andere als MEINE Hände an DEINEM einladend knackigen Po…_

Verstohlen hustend, zog Lucius die etwas dünn geratene Decke über seiner Körpermitte in tiefere Falten. Es war angezeigt, eine Idee weniger konkret darüber nachzudenken. Es genügte ja, wenn er wußte, daß er die unbewußten Impulse ihrer Weiblichkeit ausnutzen würde. Zum Zwecke der Ablenkung. Und schließlich, um die liebe Miss Granger von ihm einzunehmen. Von ihm als der Quelle ihres nächtlichen Wohlgefühls. Nach dem es sie alsbald auch des Tages gelüsten würde. Nach der Hitze seiner nächtlichen Hände auf ihrer, von seiner lediglich durch den anregend dünnen Stoff ihres Höschens getrennten, Haut… Danach, daß er diese seine Hände an ihr hinunterstreichen würde… in ihre Ritze eindringen… bedächtig und genußvoll… zuerst nur mit einem Finger… oder zweien… tiefer gleiten… den kleinen Steg ihres Slips beiseite nesteln… und eintauchen in ihre…

_Oh Merlin!_

Lucius sog Luft durch seine edle Nase und gestattete sich ein süffisantes Lächeln, auch um seine ein wenig außer Kontrolle geratene Erregung abzuflachen.

_Oder noch besser: MISS GRANGER, könnten Sie sich bitte mit Ihrer wachsenden Begierde beeilen und mir behilflich sein mit dieser allmählich doch etwas schmerzhaften Dauererektion…?_

Lucius zupfte die Decke von seiner gespannten, nackten Haut. Die liebe Miss

Granger zierte sich. Trödelte nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde im Bad herum. Natürlich hoffte sie, er würde eingeschlafen sein. Damit er ihr nicht zu nahe käme.

Sein schnaubendes kleines Lachen dämpfend, räkelte er sich gut gelaunt zurecht. Das Gute war, daß er einfach entspannt – mehr oder weniger – abwarten konnte. Daß er es nicht nötig hatte, die Dinge zu forcieren. Oder dem Weib gerade den Hof zu machen. Oder gar über sie herzufallen.

_OH NEIN! _

Lucius Malfoy KANNTE die Frauen. Und wenn eine kopfgesteuerte, nach außen frigide, ihn aus tiefstem Herzen verabscheuende UND für den Mörder ihrer besten Freundin haltende HERMINE GRANGER ihm unbewußt, aber wohlig seufzend ihr hungriges Hinterteil in die Hände spielte, so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit – WENIG Zeit – bis sie ihren Gelüsten nach ihm erliegen würde.

Alles, was ER tun mußte, war ABZUWARTEN! Still und besonnen – nun gut, so steif wie selten – der Dinge zu harren die da kommen würden!

_Des WEIBES, das da kommen wird!_ Er gönnte sich noch ein genüßliches Grinsen und umschloß sein Glied mit einer Hand, um den Blutstau ein wenig zu lösen.

_Sie WIRD kommen! Sie wird kommen und DAS für Dich tun! Wird sich über Dich schieben… Dich in sich aufnehmen… in Deine Stöße stöhnen…._

ER stöhnte. Viel zu laut, gut, daß die Badezimmertür noch geschlossen war!

_Ach was! Und WIE sie stöhnen wird! _

Wie schon ihre genießerischen Atemzüge letzte Nacht durch seine Erinnerung schollen…! Dafür sorgten, daß sämtliche Härchen auf seinem Körper sich steil aufstellten…

_Ganz zu schweigen von…_

Die Decke lüftend, sorgte Lucius für Abkühlung. Und mußte ehrlich lächeln:

Die drohende Rattenpest war im wahrsten Sinne vergessen. Und noch kein einziges Mal hatte er heute Abend an seine Angst vor den Albträumen gedacht! Das war zweifelsohne ein äußerst angenehmer Begleiteffekt dieser sich immer anregender gestaltenden Geschichte! Zwei Flüche mit einem Spruch! Eine eines Malfoys würdige Lösung ALLER seiner Probleme! Durchaus!

.

(Astrid-Runa)


	46. Chapter 46

**Dies ist Hermine-Feuerbohne-Kapitel, deren Letztere auf Reisen ist – ich, Runa, bin nur die Ansprachenschreib- und Post-Vertretung!**

Was mir sehr gelegen kommt, denn ich MAG dies Kapitel. Überhaupt Kapitel wie dieses, in denen die Protagonistin nichts anderes tut, als die ganze Zeit auf dem Boden herumzuliegen. (Daß der Mann in der Geschichte indessen im BETT liegen darf, ist natürlich hochgradig ungerecht!) Während es IN ihr zu bahnbrechenden neuen Entwicklungsschritten kommt. Vor allem, wenn es um erste Schritte in die Richtung geht, die…  
Nun ja…

Feuerbohne sagt dazu: „Sie beginnt, ihn sich schön zu reden."

Runa nennt das: „Die bereits ihr ganzes Leben unbewußt in ihr – NUR FÜR IHN ALLEIN BESTIMMTE! – schlummernde Liebe beginnt, ihr gemeinsames, ewiges Glück in die Wege zu leiten!"

Entscheidet selbst!

Runa

P.S. Diejenigen unter Euch, die ich mit dem Sex letztes Mal vertrieben hatte, können wieder hervorkommen. Ihr habt bis Kapitel 64 Schonfrist! (Und dann bekommt Ihr an dieser Stelle auch nur die gezähmte Variante) Bis auf gaaanz kleine Aussetzer, wenn dann und wann Lucius' Hormonzustand mit mir durchgeht. Aber heute ist wie gesagt Feuerbohne dran – und die ist… naja, HERMINE ist noch nicht so weit! ;)

P.P.S. Dann kann ich ja die Gelegenheit noch einmal nutzen und meinen tapferen Sex-Reviewern noch einmal danken! Und guckt Euch doch einmal **Dark Fays** Kunstwerk an! Da weiß man doch wieder, wozu man Sex schreibt! :P

**03. 11. 2005, 23:30 Uhr**

NATÜRLICH lag Malfoy bereits im Bett, als Hermine aus dem Bad kam. Lag da und grinste hintergründig.

Wenn sie auch nur eine Minute in Erwägung gezogen hatte, heute als Erste dort zu sein, es sozusagen zu besetzen – diesen Gedanken konnte sie getrost aufgeben. Naja, Malfoy hätte wohl ohnedies keine Probleme damit gehabt, sich zu ihr zu legen

Nun, der Fall war klar! Sie fackelte nicht lange herum, beförderte Kissen und Decke auf den Fussboden, wickelte sich ein.

Sie würde ja lieber im Bad schlafen! Doch der Platz dort würde bei weiten nicht ausreichen.

Zu IHM ins Bett aber würde sie bestimmt nicht gehen!

Hermine seufzte. Es verstand sich von selbst, dass sie wieder nicht einschlafen konnte! Aber das war weder überraschend noch außergewöhnlich. Noch nie hatte sie auf harten Unterlagen gut schlafen können.

Hermine schien es schon Stunden zu währen, die sie sich auf dem unglaublich harten Klinikfußboden herumwälzte. Die Hüfte tat ihr bereits weh, die Schultern und die Knie. Na, das konnte ja ein heiterer Tag werden, morgen!

Malfoy dagegen! Der hatte es gut. Lag warm und weich im Bett und schlief seelenruhig!

Hermine drehte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte, würde sie halt nachdenken!

Diese ganze Quarantäne gestaltete sich ziemlich anders, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Nicht, dass sie sich große Gedanken darüber gemacht hätte, ehe sie mit der Idee herausgeplatzt war. Aber so niederschmetternd hätte sie sich das alles doch nicht gedacht. Und sie hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass die Angst, von der Seuche womöglich erwischt worden zu sein, sie derart packen könnte. Dieser ganze Tag war ein richtiger Fehlschlag gewesen. Von Anfang an!

Obwohl, Malfoys Kampf mit der Muggelkosmetik! Das war ein echter Lichtblick gewesen! Hermine musste sofort wieder grinsen.

Natürlich war ihre Heiterkeit gepaart gewesen mit Hysterie! Viel zu übertrieben. Die allerdings hervorgerufen durch das Absurde dieser ganzen Situation hier!

Im Grunde war Malfoy ein armes Schwein!

Wenn sie sich ein klein wenig bemühte, konnte sie seinen Standpunkt durchaus nachvollziehen: Vom Leben stets verwöhnt, wahrscheinlich von Kindsbeinen an darauf gedrillt stolz zu sein auf seine reinblütigen Vorfahren, war er hier mit einem Schlag auf das Niveau eines 'dummen' Squibs gesunken. Der sich nicht einmal selbst zu helfen wusste! Das WAR demütigend! Und für einen eingebildeten Menschen wie ihn sowieso!

_Worüber denkst DU denn nach?_ Verständnis für Malfoy? Für diesen Idioten? Gings noch?

_Er hat doch auch nur Angst. _Zu sterben. Wie sie!

UND? Kümmerte ihn das? Mitnichten! _Lucius Malfoy kreist nur um Lucius Malfoy. _

Weg mit diesen Gedanken! Hermine machte eine entsprechende Handbewegung und drehte sich wieder zur Seite. Sie sollte jetzt wirklich schlafen!

Heilerin Medeor war eine wirklich Nette! Wie sehr sie sich bemüht hatte, sie zu beruhigen. Es schien sie auch kein bisschen zu nerven, ständig mit so nervösen und ängstlichen Menschen wie Malfoy und ihr zusammen zu sein.

Wobei, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, die angehende Heilerin machte keineswegs den Eindruck, KEIN Interesse an dem blonden Lackaffen zu haben! Ganz im Gegenteil!

_Dabei ist der doch schon so alt! _Hermine konnte sich das nicht vorstellen. Wo war denn der Reiz, mit einem Mann liiert zu sein, der leicht ihr Vater sein könnte?

_Andere Frauen sehen das anders! _Selbst sie kannte Paare, die mehr als eine Generation trennten. Die schien das kein bisschen zu beeinträchtigen.

_Aber mich_, befand sie, _mich würde das gewaltig stören!_

Dabei war Malfoy, mal ganz objektiv betrachtet, ein durchaus attraktiver Mann!

_Himmel, Hermine_, schalt sie sich, _du denkst an Malfoy! __Lucius Malfoy! Mister Arrogant himself!_

Ja, es war absolut überflüssig, auch nur einen Gedanken in seine Richtung zu verschwenden. Lucius Malfoy war und blieb ein hochmütiger Kotzbrocken!

„NEIN!"

Hermine fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Oh, es war nur wieder Malfoy. Der sich, wild mit den Armen herumfuchtelnd, im Bett umherwälzte.

„Mister Malfoy!" flüsterte sie.

Er schien sie nicht zu hören, wahrscheinlich träumte er wieder.

„ICH KANN – NEIN!" Er schien etwas von sich weghalten zu wollen. „LASST MICH!"

_Oder jemanden_, überlegte Hermine. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und betrachtete den schwitzenden Mann. Warum der immer Albträume hatte?

„NICHT DIE DEMENTOREN!", schrie er panisch.

_Oh von Askaban!_

„NICHT KOMMEN!"

„Scht", raunte sie, „ist ja alles gut!"

_Vielleicht nutzt es was und ich kann wieder schlafen!_

Malfoy schien sich tatsächlich durch den Klang ihrer Stimme zu beruhigen. Jedenfalls fuchtelte er nicht mehr herum, lag still.

Nachdenklich sank Hermine auf ihr Kissen zurück. Der hochmütige Malfoy hatte eine Riesenangst vor Askaban!

_Na, immerhin weiß er ja bereits, wie es dort ist!_ Aber warum fürchtete er das Gefängnis? _Hat wohl berechtigte Sorge, wieder dorthin gebracht zu werden! _Als überführter Mörder würde ihm das tatsächlich geschehen.

Hermine drehte sich wieder zur Seite. Sollte er Angst haben! Sie hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm!

„Ich will nicht sterben!"

Hermine riss die Augen wieder auf. Diesmal hatte er nicht geschrieen. Dennoch, der Satz jagte ihr mehr Angst ein, als sein Geschrei zuvor. Denn er hatte ja recht! Es WAR möglich, dass sie hier sterben würden, Malfoy und sie. Sie konnten sich bei Ginny infiziert haben!

Das wäre – entsetzlich! Und würde alle Bemühungen überflüssig machen, Malfoy ein Geständnis zu entlocken!

_Ich habe mich NICHT angesteckt! Ich habe mich nicht angesteckt!_ Die Selbstsuggestion wirkte. Ihr Herzschlag beruhigte sich zusehends.

Was tat sie hier eigentlich? Sollte sie nicht besser zusehen, wie sie die letzten, ihr womöglich noch verbleibenden Tage noch irgendwie – für etwas Sinnvolles nutzte?

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten, sinnvoll, was wäre – in ihrem Fall natürlich – jetzt sinnvoll?

Vernunft? Nein, vernünftig war sie immer gewesen. Die hatte sie hierher gebracht. Vernunft konnte sie abhaken.

_Mensch Hermine, jetzt sei doch mal spontan!_ Sie überlegte angestrengt. Was machte denn Anderen Spaß?

Spaß! Sie schlug sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. DAS war es! Sie wollte Spaß haben!

_Hier in Quarantäne? _Oh, das war natürlich eine enorme Einschränkung. Wie sollte sie Spaß haben – hier und mit IHM? UNMÖGLICH!

Dann also, wenn sie überleben würde. Das war ja auch nicht ausgeschlossen! Sie musste sich ja nicht angesteckt haben. Es konnte also sein, dass sie weiterleben würde!

„Ich schwöre feierlich", murmelte sie, schon halb im Schlaf, „wenn ich hier heil rauskomme, will ich nicht mehr nur arbeiten. Und schon gleich gar nicht mehr nur dabei zusehen, wie andere LEBEN! Ich will lebendig sein, Spaß haben – und lieben!"

(Feuerbohne)


	47. Chapter 47

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

**.**

Die Meinungen, wie sinnvoll es ist, dass Hermine auf dem Fußboden schläft, sind ja durchaus geteilt! Eine andere Person hätte sich NATÜRLICH Decken und Polster besorgt, um es auch auf dem Fußboden bequem zu haben. Meine Hermine hat das nicht. Vordergründig deswegen, weil sie ja ins Bett hineinwollen soll! Sehr! So sehr, dass sie dafür einiges zur Seite schiebt, was sich bisher als störend erweist.

„Ja aber ...", hat dann jemand gesagt, „... Lucius ist doch Ginnys Mörder. Zumindest für Hermine. Und das KANN sie einfach nicht beiseite schieben!"

Richtig! Und genau deswegen ist sie (noch) nicht bei Lucius im Bett! Wartet doch mal diesen Tag ab, der genau JETZT beginnt!

**.**

Mein allerherzlichster Dank geht an die Reviewer **Miss Perenelle, Teddy Engel, m-roxan, lufa, Seraphin, Dark Fay **und **Hedril!**

**.**

**Feuerbohne**

**.**

**Für alle Krimifans: Am Donerstag geht es endlich mit Legis Neville weiter!**

.

.

.

**04. 11. 2005 08:45 Uhr **

**.**

**.**

.

„Ich bins", flötete Hermine in den Rufspiegel, „ich habe ein Problem!"

„Du hast ständig Probleme." Neville klang – genervt. „Was willst du DIESMAL wissen?"

„Ich brauche etwas", sie stockte: Wie sollte sie DAS erklären?

Neville schwieg, also weiter: „Aus meinem Bad die kleine grüne Tasche."

Fein, das Schminkzeug konnte sie damit abhaken. Schwieriger würde es jetzt mit der Kleidung werden.

„In meinem Schrank, ganz oben, die ... Wäsche", ja das war gut! Sollte er das ganze Fach leerräumen! Das was sie brauchte würde dabei sein. „Und die Pullis aus der linken Schublade!"

Uff! Sie atmete auf. Damit war alles Kompromittierende elegant umschifft!

.

.

.

„Lieferung für Miss Granger", tönte die gelangweilte Stimme durch den Raum.

Aha! Hermine sprang auf und ging zur Glastüre, die in die Schleuse führte. Dorthin wurde alles gebracht, was hier ins Zimmer hinein – oder herauskommen sollte. Dort holten sie das Essen ab und dort, durch die Glasscheibe, fanden die Gespräche statt, wenn jemand zu Besuch kam.

Jetzt aber bekam Hermine die Munition, um ihre weiblichen Reize zur 'Verhöroptimierung' ins rechte Licht zu rücken. Eilig nahm sie die alte Reisetasche an sich und ging damit ins Bad, das ausnahmsweise mal frei war! Sie war bereit für Stufe 1! Und die hieß: Schminken!

.

.

.

Sie war sich fremd, als sie in den Spiegel sah. Viel zu stark, zu auffällig! Eilig wischte sie alles wieder weg und begann erneut: Puder, Lidschatten, Eyeliner, Wimperntusche!

Ein kritischer Blick! Ja, jetzt war es gut. Nicht zu viel. Sie sah damit – strahlend aus. _Optimiert,_ verbesserte sie sich. Welchen Grund zu strahlen sollte sie auch haben?

Jetzt noch Lippenstift! Sie kramte in ihrem Täschchen. Oh nein, da war nur der dunkelrote, sehr auffällige Lippenstift, der schon durch seine Farbe rief: Küss mich! Nein! DEN konnte sie wirklich nicht brauchen.

Also, dann nur schnell über die Lippen gerubbelt. Auf zum Versuchsobjekt!

.

(Feuerbohne)

.

.

.

.

**.**

.

_Hmmmm._ Miss Granger! Sie sind ja DOCH eine Frau!

Lucius hatte nur kurz von seinen Kontoauszügen aufgeblickt, als er die Badtür gehört hatte, und hob nun anerkennend seine Augenbrauen.

Die liebe Granger, die letzte Nacht seine Arme verweigert und vorgeblich frigide auf dem harten Boden geschlafen hatte, schien doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein!

Gut, heute Morgen beim Frühstück hatte sie ihn bereits in neutralem Ton nach der Marmelade gefragt.

Hatte ihn sein Gefühl eines Umschwenkens also doch nicht getrogen!

_Es ist noch nicht zu spät, meine Liebe! Unter diesen Umständen bin ich durchaus bereit, Dir heute Nacht eine zweite Chance zu geben!_

Denn warum sonst hätte sie das tun sollen? Wenn nicht deswegen, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten und darum, sie doch noch zu empfangen?

ER war der einzige Mann weit und breit – und selbst Konkurrenz hätte ihm kaum gefährlich werden können.

Hermine Granger hatte sich entschlossen, ihre keineswegs zu verachtenden Reize zur Schau zu stellen. Für IHN.

Nun gut, das Ergebnis war… ein Anfang.

_Ein VIELVERSPRECHENDER Anfang. Und entscheidend ja das SIGNAL!_

Mit einem seine angefeuchteten Lippen umspielenden Lächeln lehnte Lucius sich in seinem Sessel zurück und verschränkte entspannt die Hände im Nacken. Ließ seine Augen genüßlich auf ihrem Gesicht ruhen und genoß ihre Verlegenheit.

_Deinem Mund fehlt noch die Röte. Dem Make-Up insgesamt das Selbstbewußtsein. Bei Deinem Po, mein Mädchen, kannst Du Dir ALLES leisten! _

Sie war nicht gewohnt, sich für einen Mann zurechtzumachen, was ihre Bereitschaft umso erregender machte.

ER sozusagen der Erste. Sie hierin eine Jungfrau…

_Na, dann zeig mal, was Du noch zu bieten hast, meine Liebe! Ich warte!_

Denn wenn er jetzt zu sehr auf sie einginge, würde das ihren Mühen ein zu frühes Ende setzen. Was eindeutig Verschwendung wäre!

Scheinbar seine Bilanz ihr vorziehend, wandte er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

.

(Astrid-Runa)


	48. Chapter 48

_**Liebe Leser,**_

_**oh my god!**_

_**Ich hatte gestern Besuch und hab doch glatt vergessen, das Posting zu machen.**_

_**Tut mir furchtbar leid! Wie konnte das nur passieren????**_

_**jetzt aber schnell zurück zu Nevilles Fall:**_

_**Böse Zungen haben ja behauptet, wir würden den Vaterschaftstest irgendwie verschwinden lassen. Oder das Ergebnis untergehen lassen. Also wirklich! Als ob wir so etwas nötig hätten!**_

_**Legi zieht den Kopf ein und rennt schnell weg**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**04.11.2005 9.00 Uhr **

_._

_._

_._

Ärgerlich versuchte Neville das wiederholte Klingeln des Rufspiegels zu ignorieren. Doch irgendwann wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er klappte ihn auf und brüllte hinein: „Verdammt, Hermine, warum glaubst du nur ständig, ich brauche einen Babysitter für diesen Fall?"

Stille.

Er wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel-Monitor.

_Wenn Hermine nicht seit dem letzten Anruf grau geworden ist, einen Bart herangezüchtet und sich männliche Züge angehext hat, ist das jetzt EXTREM peinlich für mich!_

Der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung räusperte sich. „Ähäm, Quincer hier. Wir haben ein kleines Problem hier unten. Der Weasley-Fall."

„Sind die Laborberichte immer noch nicht ganz fertig? Ihr habt die Leiche doch schon seit vorgestern."

Dr. Quincer klang erstaunlich kleinlaut.

_Normalerweise lässt der sich von jüngeren Kollegen doch gar nichts sagen!_

„Mr. Longbottom, Sie sollten vielleicht lieber ins Labor runterkommen."

Er legte auf.

_Seltsam._

_Na, vielleicht will er mir irgendetwas Wichtiges zum Fall zeigen._

Auf der Treppe nach unten traf er auf Harry – unrasiert, mit zerknittertem Hemd und Schatten unter den Augen. „Wie siehst du denn aus? Hast du heute Nacht überhaupt geschlafen?"

„War viel zu tun." Sein Chef schob sich ohne weitere Erklärungen an ihm vorbei und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Neville marschierte mit eiligen Schritten nach unten und stand kurz darauf im Keller vor der Labor-Tür.

Ohne zu zögern trat er ein und musste nach dem ersten Atemzug erst einmal kurz husten.

Den Geruch des Pathologie-Labors hatte er irgendwie verdrängt gehabt, doch nun ließ ihn die Mischung aus scharfem Desinfektionsmittel, reinem Alkohol und Verwesung erst einmal inne halten.

Dr. Quincer schien seine Anwesenheit inzwischen bemerkt zu haben und eilte auf ihn zu: „Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, hier war sie aufbewahrt."

Der Arzt ging auf eine getäfelte, weiße Wand zu und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. „Nummer Sieben!"

Eine Art Schublade öffnete sich, heraus kam eine lange Bahre. Leer.

Der Auror sah den Pathologen verständnislos an. „Was heißt `WAR aufbewahrt`?"

„Die Leiche ist weg."

_Weg? WIE weg?_

Er hob die Hände zu einer fragenden Geste und ließ seinen Blick anschließend hektisch über die Labortische fahren:

„Wie kann eine Leiche verschwinden, hier im Ministerium? Vielleicht wird sie gerade von einem Kollegen untersucht?"

Quincer schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, die arbeiten alle an ihren eigenen Fällen, ich habe das schon überprüft."

Neville fühlte sich hilflos. Er musste erst einmal einen Moment überlegen.

„STUPOR! Scheiß Rattenplage! Consignum….! Blöde Biester!" Er fuhr herum und sah, wie ein jüngerer Angestellter gerade eine Ratte verpackte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass an mehreren Stellen des Zimmers tote Tiere lagen.

Quincer lächelte bitter, als er seinen Blick bemerkt hatte. „Das sind die Freuden unseres Keller-Quartiers! Die Viecher sind hier überall, sie schaffen es sogar irgendwie auf die Bahren!"

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Neville übers Kinn.

„Wer hat Zugang zum Labor?"

„Die MagPath-Mitarbeiter, Putzelfen, die Anlieferer unserer Kunden – äh, ich meine der Toten - und von Euch Auroren schaut auch manchmal einer vorbei. Wir sind ja hier nicht bei Gringotts, wer hat schon Interesse an einer Leiche?"

Neville seufzte. „Genau das frage ich mich allerdings auch."

_Verdammt, was ist jetzt mit meinem Test?_

„Habt Ihr denn wenigstens Fruchtwasser oder Proben entnommen? Ich brauche unbedingt eine Genanalyse zur Vaterschaftsbestimmung!"

Der Pathologe schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance!"

Neville fuhr sich wütend durch die Haare.

_So ein Mist! Warum hab ich Idiot nicht gestern Abend noch auf dem Test bestanden! Jetzt tappe ich wieder vollkommen im Dunklen!_

„Wer hatte heute Nacht hier Dienst?"

„Ich selbst. Sparen Sie sich die weiteren Fragen. Ich habe nichts gehört und ich war auch nicht ständig hier im Raum. Es ist ein Bereitschaftsdienst. Da keine dringenden Fälle hereinkamen, habe ich nebenan geschlafen. STUPOR!"

Diesmal war es Quincers Zauberstab, der die Ratte erlegt.

Neville verabschiedete sich knapp und ging nachdenklich nach oben. Er schloss seine Bürotüre hinter sich und füllte Wasser in die kleine Gießkanne.

„Mein erster eigener Fall und nun ist mir die Leiche abhanden gekommen. Das ist doch wieder mal typisch!"

Vorsichtig begann er, die Pflanzen auf dem Fensterbrett zu gießen, während er weiter mit leiser Stimme vor sich hinsinnierte.

„Wer hat denn Interesse daran, die Leiche verschwinden zu lassen? Wer könnte dafür jemanden beauftragt haben? Malfoy doch sicher nicht, was sollte das bringen. Narzissa? Ich wüsste nicht, warum. Bleibt doch eigentlich nur der geheimnisvolle Vater, oder?"

Er sah die dunkelrote Lilie fragend an.

„Und wie soll ich den jetzt finden? Ohne die Möglichkeit, einen Test durchzuführen?"

Seufzend zupfte er ein verwelktes Blütenblatt ab.

„Es ist ja nicht gerade so, dass jedermann einfach ins Ministerium spazieren kann. Das würde doch auffallen, wenn ein Fremder da im Keller herumschleicht."

Mit einer kleinen Schere schnitt er die Bonsai-Trauerweide zurecht. „Da kann doch höchstens ein Pathologe herumlaufen oder ein Auror…." Er hielt in der Bewegung inne.

_Harry!_

_Warum hat der so seltsam reagiert?_

Er zwickte das kleine Ästchen ab. „Harry hat mir schon am ersten Tag den Vaterschaftstest abgelehnt. Wieso? Hat er denn eine Ahnung, wer der Vater sein könnte? Er ist doch nicht am Ende selbst……?"

Neville warf die Schere zurück in die Schublade und knallte diese verärgert zu.

_Was rede ich da! O.k., er war mal mit Ginny zusammen, aber das ist lang vorbei. Und vor allem – Harry ist mein ältester Freund! Ich würde ihm jederzeit blind mein Leben anvertrauen. Was für ein unsinniger Gedanke!_

Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Gedankenverloren strich er mit dem Zeigefinger über den dort platzierten Wollstachel-Kaktus. „Aber es passt alles so verdammt gut zusammen. Harry war erst gegen den Test. Weil ja Malfoy ein sicherer Kandidat als Vater war. Als dieser jetzt ausfiel, konnte er den Test nicht länger ablehnen. Er wusste, dass ich den Laborauftrag erst am nächsten Morgen abgeben würde. Und es würde keinen Verdacht erregen, wenn er als Auror in der Pathologie auftauchte."

Unwirsch fuhr er sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und schüttelte dann den Kopf über seine eigenen Gedanken.

_Das kann nicht sein, ich rede hier von Harry Potter!!!!_

„Andererseits: Die Klamotten, die er heute trug, waren die gleichen wie gestern……"

Neville klappte den Rufspiegel auf.

_Ich muss mit Hermine sprechen._

Im nächsten Moment schlug er ihn wieder zu.

„Nein, das ist MEIN Fall. Ich schaffe das auch ohne ihre besserwisserischen Ratschläge!"

Er überlegte weiter:

_Harry Potter als kaltblütiger Mörder – das scheidet vollkommen aus. _

_Aber kann er der Kindsvater sein?_

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege: Er ist ziemlich blass geworden, als ich ihm sagte, dass Ginny schwanger war. Mal angenommen, er ist der Vater. Hm….. Dann musste er Angst haben, dadurch gleichzeitig zum Mordverdächtigen zu werden. Da seine Position im Ministerium nicht unumstritten ist, hätte ihn das den Job kosten können. Also hat er die Leiche beiseite geschafft und ist somit aus dem Schneider."

Neville stand auf.

_Ich muss mit ihm sprechen._

Er machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, seine Frisur wieder einigermaßen glatt zu bügeln und verließ dann sein Zimmer, um den Gang zu überqueren.

Doch Harrys Bürotüre war abgesperrt.

Neville steckte seinen Kopf ins Zimmer der Abteilungssekretärin: „Tanya, wo ist der Chef?"

Sie legte ihre lila Schreibfeder zur Seite und lächelte ihn an. „Auf einem Meeting mit den Personal-Coaches, er kommt erst am Nachmittag zurück. Es geht um die anstehende Führungsstil-Analyse hier in der Abteilung."

_Na Klasse!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(legilimens)_

_die Euren Aufschrei angesichts der verschwundenen Leiche bis hier in den tiefsten Süden gehört hat! hehehe_

_._

_._


	49. Chapter 49

**Herzlichen Dank an unsere Reviewer: Miss Perenelle, die uns hier eisern auf die Stange hält; an Shaunee, 11thEspada, Zuckerdrache, Seraphin, Dark Fay, Hedril und Talea drüben!  
**

**.**

**.**

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

**.**

**.**

Tja, die Leiche ist weg! Und jetzt?

.

Leider, leider *hämisch grins* habt ihr es mit Triflorifer zu tun.

Und was bedeutet das nun?

*lach* Es geht mit Hermine und Lucius weiter! Natürlich!

Für euch heißt das also: warten!

.

Einen Trost kann ich euch aber auf alle Fälle aussprechen: In der Quarantäne geht alles weiter, wie es sich abzeichnet. Hermine hat nämlich keine Ahnung von den neuesten kriminaltechnischen Entwicklungen. Und so schnell wird Neville ihr auch nichts sagen.

Und das heißt schlicht: Hermine bleibt auf Kurs! Es wird also nicht langweilig!

.

Viel Spaß damit!

**.**

**Feuerbohne**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**04. 11. 2005 09:30 Uhr **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hermine**

.

_Okay_! Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Er hatte es bemerkt, nur hätte er noch etwas 'optimierter' reagieren können.

Aber nun, mehr konnte sie ja!

_Auf zu Stufe zwei!_

Nicht ganz so sicher, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte, eher ein wenig eierig, lief sie ins Bad.

.

_Wie gut, dass ich schon immer gerne Frisuren ausprobiert habe!_

Geschickt steckte sie ihre Haare zu einer 'romantischen Abendfrisur' hoch, bis auf eine Lockensträhne.

_Wirkt das zufällig genug? _

Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild.

_Jetzt noch Lippenstift!_ Zart trug sie ihn auf, tupfte die Lippen nochmals ab. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel – oh!

.

(Feuerbohne)

.

.

**Lucius**

**.**

Lucius hatte befriedigt in sich hineingeschmunzelt, als die Süße prompt in von ihm provozierter Weise reagiert hatte und eifrig erneut im Bad verschwunden war, um ihrer Experimentierfreude in Sachen Weiblichkeit zu frönen. Dieses Spiel machte Spaß! Gerade mit einer jungen Frau, die in dieser Hinsicht doch so einiges nachzuholen hatte!  
Umso verblüffter war er, als er sie wenig später mit überheblich herausforderndem Blick in Empfang nehmen wollte – und ihm der Mund offen stehenblieb:  
UMWERFEND sah sie aus! Diese überwältigende Lockenpracht – nun gebändigt von einer Frisur, die er direkt in seinen Fingern spürte: Er mußte ihre Spange lösen! Seine Hände in ihr Haar wühlen. Es tasten. Spüren. SIE spüren.  
Ihr Mund glänzte rot und einladend, genau wie er es mochte! Seine Zunge fuhr über seine eigenen Lippen, sehnsuchtsvoll trocken in Anbetracht ihrer Köstlichkeit.  
Sie war eine unglaublich begehrenswerte Frau, und er wollte sie. Und zwar nicht erst heute Nacht!  
Und nichts anderes bezweckte sie doch! Wozu sonst veranstaltete sie diese Vorstellung?!  
_Geduld, alter Junge! Koste es aus! Genieße die Vorfreude! Gewinne dieser Frau ALLES ab, bevor Du sie vernaschst! _  
Seine Hände mit Druck ineinander verschränkend, nickte er ihr abschließend gefällig zu, um vorerst weiterzulesen. Mal sehen, was sie noch zu bieten hatte!

.

(Astrid-Runa)


	50. Chapter 50

**Liebe Leute!**

„Das ist unfair!" beklagte mein jüngster Sohn mit durch und durch erschütterter Miene, als er neulich aus dem Kindergarten zurückkam, seinen plastikgoldenen, kunststoffdiamantenbesetzten Feen-Zauberstab aus dem Bein seines Schneeanzugs fischend. „Die Mädchen haben mich ausgelacht! Warum dürfen Jungs keine SCHÖNEN Zauberstäbe haben?"

„JUNGEN HABEN DASSELBE RECHT AUF GOLD UND EDELSTEINE WIE MÄDCHEN!" entrüstete sich seine Mutter voller Inbrunst. (Daß die dieselbe ist, die ihren Söhnen beim morgendlichen Haarebürsten _Indianer-kennen-keinen-Schmerz!_ um die Ohren haut, lasse ich in diesem Zusammenhang mal außer acht. Aber irgendwo MUß die nächste Generation Snape-Männer doch herkommen!)

Nein, nein, da bin ich ABSOLUT konsequent! Männer müssen MÄNNER sein. Ohne jeden Zweifel.

Und in EINER Frage kann es doch wirklich KEINEN geben:

_Auch Männer dürfen Haare schön finden. _

Also finde ich! Gerade Hermine-Haare! Ja, stellt Euch die doch einmal so richtig plastisch vor! _Buschig_ heißt es im Original. *schnaub* Kräftig! Duftig! Bauschend. Kitzelnd! PRICKELND!

Gibt es etwas Erotischeres als Hermines Lockenpracht???

*räusper*

Dankende Grüße an unsere treue Reviewerin Shaunee – und an Dark Fay, Seraphin, Hedril, Zuckerdrache, lufa und Miss Perenelle!

Gut, so weit mein kleiner Exkurs zu meiner Auffassung von rollenspezifischer Erziehung!

Heute weiterhin viel Spaß bei der nächsten Stufe unseres kleinen Hermine-Lucius-Schaukampfes!

Runa

.

.

**04. 11. 2005 10:00 Uhr **

**.**

**.  
**

**Hermine**

**.  
**

_Hm, braucht der noch mehr? _Warum wandte er sich wieder seinen 'Angelegenheiten' zu?

Hermine verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich geschminkt, frisiert – und Malfoy reagierte kaum! Dabei sollte er jetzt versuchen mit IHR zu reden!

So stand es zumindest im Buch!

_Blöder Ratgeber,_ schmollte sie, während sie langsam ins Bad zurücktrabte. Jetzt musste sie zum Äußersten greifen.

_Wenn das auch nichts nutzt, gebe ich auf! _

Umziehen und die gefährdete Frisur retten, dauerte neun Minuten!

Diesmal war ihr Blick in den Spiegel skeptisch. Doch was sie sah, überraschte sie dann doch:

Make-up, Haare, Kleidung. Perfekt! Sie sah strahlend schön aus!

.

(Feuerbohne)

.

.

.

**Lucius**

**.  
**

Perfekt!

Sie war einfach perfekt! Makeup, Kleidung UND ihre wundervolle Hochsteckfrisur! Strahlend schön sah sie aus!

_Das hast Du GUT gemacht, meine Schöne! Zeit für die zweite Runde: Eine gepflegte Plauderei und erste vorsichtige körperliche Annäherungen!_

Ach, er LIEBTE die Frauen! Und er liebte dieses uralte Spiel! Das ihn alles andere vergessen ließ! Sein Herz klopfte erwartungsvoll, und seine Hände kribbelten in ihrem Hunger danach, die Spange wieder zu lösen und die schimmernde braune Lockenflut über ihre Schultern zu ergießen… Sein Gesicht hineinzuwühlen, ihren Hals zu küssen, während ihre kitzelnden Strähnen auf seiner Haut prickelten…

Eine Spur zu eifrig erhob er sich (glücklicherweise war sie zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als daß sie seine Gier hätte bemerken können), empfing die Ankommende mit seinem intensiven Spezialblick und wies mit einer galanten Geste auf den zweiten Sessel ihm gegenüber:

„Unglückseligerweise bin ich nicht Herr dieses Hauses, doch würden Sie mir dennoch die Gunst erweisen, mir das Vergnügen Ihrer Gesellschaft zu gewähren, schöne Frau?"

Ein wenig verkrampft sein Lächeln erwidernd, hatten ihre Schritte sie desungeachtet zielstrebig zu ihm geführt. Leichtfüßig begab Lucius sich um den Tisch herum und ergriff in geübter Manier ihre Hand, um sie behutsam in die Nähe seiner Lippen zu führen und mit dem Hauch eines Kusses zu bedenken. Daß sie ihre Hand sofort wegzog, paßte nicht in die Etikette.

Ist gänzlich falsch!

Die Stirn runzelnd, forschte er in ihrem Gesicht nach der Ursache der Irritation. Ihr Lächeln blieb bemüht, aber es blieb. Sollte sie allen Ernstes dermaßen schüchtern sein?

Naja, sie hatte keine wie auch immer geartete Kinderstube genossen. Womöglich WUßTE sie es einfach nicht besser…?

Er beschloß, ihr diesen Fauxpas nachzusehen. Intensivierte seinen zugewandten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich wäre entzückt, wenn Sie mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten würden! HERMMMINE!" schickte er mit langem Lippenschluß hinterher.

_Warum so zögerlich? Du hast doch die ganze Zeit über mitgespielt!_

Doch, sie setzte sich. Und ja, sie sah ihn an. Gespannt. Eher ANgespannt als erwartungsvoll – sollte sie bezüglich Männern tatsächlich so unerfahren sein, wie ihr mangelndes Interesse an zwischenmenschlichen Signalen vermuten ließ?

Lucius lehnte sich über den Tisch zu ihr hinüber und berührte ganz leicht ihre Hand. Prompt zuckte sie weg. Fast erschrocken!

Hatte sie etwa ANGST? Oder war das doch nur das nerviges Herumgezicke einer lediglich als weiblich BEZEICHNETEN Person, die den harten Fußboden seiner Umarmung vorzog?

Jetzt holte sie tief Luft und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Scheu.

DOCH ängstlich!

Ermunternd nickte er ihr zu.

„Erzählen Sie mir ein wenig von sich, meine Liebe!"

Ihre Pupillen weiteten sich. Als Ausgleich verengte sie ihre Augen. Räusperte sich.

„Mister Malfoy…"

Anlaß, es zu wiederholen:

„Hermmine!"

Ihr Name paßte zu ihr. Zu seinen Lippen, die sich beim mm schlossen, wenn er in Erwartung ihres Kusses schlucken mußte. Die Röte ihrer Lippen brachte die Sinnlichkeit ihres Mundes erst richtig zur Geltung. Er WOLLTE sie küssen! Oh ja! Und zwar gleich!

„Nennen Sie mich doch BITTE Lucius! Warum sollten wir es nicht AUSNUTZEN, wenn wir hier schon MITEINANDER eingesperrt sind, oder wie denken Sie darüber…?"

.

(Astrid-Runa)


	51. Chapter 51

_Hurra, hurra, der Auror mit dem kurzen Haar, hurra, hurra, der Neville ist wieder da!_

_Ähäm, räusper, sorry, ich vergaß. Außerhalb Bayerns kennt vielleicht nicht jeder das Pumuckl-Lied. _

_Es tut mir auch irgenwie leid, die beiden „Turteltäubchen" Lucius und Hermine hier unterbrechen zu müssen, aber vielleicht sind die ja sowieso gerade mit Kämmen, Augenbrauenzupfen oder Nägellackieren beschäftigt. Was Hermine gerade treibt, weiß ich nicht….. grins_

_Bevor es zu albern wird, hier die ernsthaften Dinge: vielen Dank für Eure kreativen reviews Shaunee, Dark Fay, Hedril, Seraphin, Miss Perenelle, Lufa und Zuckerdrache!_

_Als wir noch am Anfang von Ramo standen, ging es mal um das Thema „Ginnys Forschungsarbeit"._

„_Naja", sagte Feuerbohne da, „dann schreib ich da mal ein bisschen was zusammen" und schwupps saßen Runa und ich staunend vor mehreren Seiten feinster wissenschaftlicher Berichte. _

_Selbstverständlich wollen wir Euch diese nicht vorenthalten._

_Und es wäre Neville gegenüber auch ungerecht, wenn er die Dinger nicht sehen dürfte, immerhin arbeitet er sehr gewissenhaft an seinem Fall._

_Also rein ins Getümmel, besser gesagt ins Gemeinschaftskapitel von Feuerbohne und Legilimens!_

_Viel Spaß_

_Legi_

_._

_._

_._

**51 .Kapitel **

**4.11.2005 ****11.00 Uhr **

.

.

.

Neville ging die eineinhalb Meilen zum Seucheninstitut zu Fuß.

Ein eisiger Wind wirbelte seine dunklen Haare durcheinander, doch er war viel zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, als dass ihn dies gestört hätte.

Sein alter Freund Harry sollte in diesen Fall verwickelt sein? Diese Vorstellung erschien ihm immer noch mehr als absurd. Heute Nachmittag würde er sich endlich Klarheit über diesen Punkt verschaffen können.

Aber jetzt hieß es erst einmal, allen anderen Spuren nachzugehen.

Aus diesem Grund marschierte er nun mit hochgeklapptem Kragen und gegen aufbrausende Böen ankämpfend auf direktem Weg zu Ginnys Arbeitsstelle.

`Magisch-Staatliches Institut zur Vorbeugung und Bekämpfung von infektiösen Krankheiten` stand auf dem Schild neben der Sprechanlage, durch die er sich gerade angemeldet hatte.

Neville hatte erwartet, auf weiß-bekittelte, graumelierte Wissenschaftler zu stoßen, und war entsprechend überrascht, als er von einer jüngeren Frau mit schulterlangen Ringellocken und farbenfrohem Outfit begrüßt wurde. Ein Paar intelligente, hellbraune Augen hinter einer runden Brille schienen ihn kurz zu musterten, dann stellte die Dame sich vor: „Mein Name ist Georgia Germs, ich war Dr. Weasleys Assistentin. Kommen Sie doch herein."

Bereitwillig folgte ihr Neville in den warmen Flur, während er vergeblich versuchte, mit den Händen seine Sturmfrisur etwas zu glätten.

Er zog einen Stift und sein abgewetztes schwarzes Notizbuch aus der Umhängetasche. „Hatte Miss Weasley noch andere Mitarbeiter außer Ihnen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nur ein paar Lieferanten oder wissenschaftliche Hilfskräfte, die ihr Material besorgten. Aber ich war ihre einzige fest zugeordnete Kraft. Wissen Sie, unser Institut ist eher eine kleine Nummer im Gesundheitsressort des Ministeriums."

Sie waren am Ende des Gangs angekommen. Georgia öffnete eine unauffällige Tür. „Das ist Ginnys Büro. Sie können hier ihren Mantel aufhängen." Sie deutete auf eine Garderobenstange.

Neville zog seinen dunkelbrauen Trenchcoat aus und warf ihn schwungvoll über einen der drei Haken. Dann nahm er auf dem Bürostuhl vor Ginnys leerem Schreibtisch Platz. „Ich würde gerne alle Aufzeichnungen von Dr. Weasleys Forschungs-Arbeit sehen, wenn das möglich wäre."

Die Assistentin nickte. „Sicher. Sie hat alles hier in ihrem Schreibtisch aufbewahrt. Der ist abgeschlossen, aber das dürfte für einen Auror kein größeres Problem darstellen, oder?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an.

Neville bemühte sich um eine abgeklärte Miene und zog statt einer Antwort seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche: „Apertuto!".

Die Schubladen sprangen mit lautem Knacken auf. Er steckte den Stab wieder ein und erklärte: „Der Vorteil unserer Spezialstäbe!"

Georgia schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. Sie trat näher, bückte sich und zog einen dicken Ordner aus dem untersten Fach des Schreibtisches.

Ihr Arm streifte für einen kurzen Moment seinen Oberschenkel.

Dann legte sie den Ordner vor ihn auf die breite Tischplatte. „Hier finden Sie alle Aufzeichnungen, Mister Longbottom. Soll ich Ihnen noch ein Tasse Tee bringen lassen?"

„Das wäre wirklich nett!"

Neville sah ihr lächelnd nach, als sie mit wippenden Locken den Raum verließ.

Dann wandte er sich den Aufzeichnungen zu.

***

**Arbeitsunterlagen Ginevra Weasley**

Habe heute **(27. April)** den Auftrag bekommen, mich mit _Pestilentia magica vulgaris _vertraut zu machen.

Auch wenn mich das sehr freut! Ein wenig wundere ich mich schon: Warum soll ausgerechnet über die Rattenpest geforscht werden? Es hat hier seit vielen Jahren keinen einzigen Pestfall mehr gegeben. Aber jetzt sagt das Ministerium, dass die magische Welt dringend ein Impfserum dagegen benötigt.

Aber warum soll jemand gegen eine Krankheit geimpft werden, die offiziell für ausgerottet gehalten wird? Georgia Germs, die mir als Assistentin zugeteilt worden ist, hat die Vermutung geäußert, dass hier wirtschaftliche Interessen im Spiel sein könnten. Weltweit tritt die Seuche wohl immer wieder einmal auf. Vor allem in den ärmeren Ländern.

**28. April  
**Georgia hatte recht!

Ich werde mein möglichstes tun, damit diese bedrohliche Seuche endgültig ausgerottet werden kann!

Offiziell heißt es, dass das Ministerium die Forschungen auf den neuesten Stand bringen wolle, inoffiziell aber habe ich Wind davon bekommen, dass hier ein Konkurrenzkampf entbrannt ist zwischen Bulgarien und Großbritannien. Beide wollen in dieser Hinsicht die Nase vorn haben.

Mir kann's recht sein, ich habe meinen Auftrag und bin begeistert!

**29. April  
**Die bisherigen Forschungsunterlagen sind mehr als dürftig. Man ging bereits vor Jahren davon aus, dass Squibs die Nachkommen von Überlebenden der Pest sein könnten. Ob sie eine vererbte Resistenz in sich tragen ist mehr als fraglich und laut Unterlagen noch nie untersucht worden.

Da es sich um eine rein magische Erkrankung handelt,wäre eine Resistenz nicht in physischer Hinsicht nachzuweisen.

Ein Jammer, dass der letzte (und auch nur einzelne) Pestfall vor 30 Jahren verzeichnet ist – und ausgerechnet in Bulgarien.

Habe heute Eulenkontakt mit dem bulgarischen Ministerium aufgenommen. Will doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht produktiv zusammenarbeiten können.

**18. Mai  
**Die Bulgaren haben sich wirklich Zeit gelassen, aber heute kam die Eule mit einer Einladung: Ich darf kommen und Einsicht in ihre Unterlagen nehmen. Man ist anscheinend sehr an einem Austausch mit unserem Know-How interessiert.

Muss gleich mal den Reiseantrag stellen.

**30. Mai  
**Nachher geht es los! Meine Assistentin Georgia ist leider erkrankt, ich muss also alleine reisen. Das fällt mir nicht leicht, aber was solls!

Das da in Bulgarien wird ein wissenschaftliches Meeting. Ich will dabei keine Konkurrenz aufkommen lassen, es geht doch um das Wohl der magischen Gemeinde! Und ob die englisch oder bulgarisch spricht, spielt schließlich keine Rolle!

***

**27. Juni**

Neville las das Datum noch einmal. Dann blätterte er ein paar Seiten vor und zurück.

_Seltsam, dass da so eine große zeitliche Lücke in den Unterlagen ist!_

_Naja, vielleicht klärt sich das später noch auf. Wahrscheinlich hat Ginny die Bulgarien-Aufzeichnungen separat abgelegt. Jetzt lese ich erst einmal hier fertig, immer eins nach dem anderen!_

Er beugte sich wieder über den Ordner.

*******

Inzwischen ist viel geschehen!

Ich bin aus Bulgarien zurückgekehrt und habe meine Ergebnisse vorgelegt. Das Interesse war auch hier nicht sonderlich groß, obwohl ich nachweisen konnte, dass ungeeichte Zauberstäbe in der Lage sind, Abweichungen in der magischen Schwingungsamplitude bei infizierten Patienten nachzuweisen. Wenn hier die Kalibrierung noch feiner eingestellt werden könnte, wäre das unter Umständen eine neuartige Möglichkeit zur Früherkennung der Erkrankung! Leider gibt es im Moment noch keine Möglichkeit, den tödlichen Verlauf der Krankheit aufzuhalten.

Aus Bulgarien erreichte uns heute die Meldung, dass dort infizierte Ratten außerhalb der Labors aufgetaucht sind. Noch ist es aber nur ein Verdacht!

**15. Juli  
**Der Verdacht wurde zur Gewissheit: Bulgarien hat ein Pest-Problem. Es ist ungeklärt, wie es die infizierten Ratten aus den Labors heraus geschafft haben (das sind bis jetzt aber nur inoffizielle Meldungen, die ich von Dr. Slawitz bekommen habe). Er hat Interesse angemeldet, mit mir zusammen die Stab-Experimente weiter zu entwickeln.

***

„Normalerweise gehört das Servieren von Tee nicht zu meinen Aufgaben, aber ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht noch Fragen." Georgia hatte das Büro fast lautlos betreten und stellte eine Tasse mit dampfendem Inhalt vorsichtig auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

Neville bedankte sich mit einem freundlichen Nicken und nahm den Faden gerne auf. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Mrs. Germs!"

Mit einer flinken Bewegung nahm sie auf dem Stuhl vor ihm Platz.

In sachlichem Ton fuhr er fort. „Es sind hier einige zeitliche Lücken in den Aufzeichnungen."

Georgia schlug die Beine übereinander. „Das ist ganz normal", erklärte sie, „Ginny hat anfangs auch noch an Gemeinschafts-Projekten mit anderen Instituten gearbeitet, zum Beispiel an der längst fälligen Optimierung von verschiedenen Standard-Zaubertränken wie Vielsafttrank, Trank der lebenden Toten und Skele-Wachs. Außerdem stagniert die Forschung oft einmal für ein paar Wochen, das ist bei allen Wissenschaftlern so."

Neville nahm den Blick von ihrem knielangen grünen Rock, der ein kleines Stück hochgerutscht war, und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Seit wann sind arbeiten Sie hier im Institut?"

„Schon seit sechs Jahren. Gleich nach meinem Abschluss an der Akademie hatte ich mich hier für das Seucheninstitut beworben und war froh, dass ich sofort genommen wurde. Schließlich drehte sich sogar meine Diplomarbeit um das Thema `Pandemie und ihre Eindämmung`."

Neville hob langsam die Tasse zum Mund und trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Haben Sie sich denn nicht übergangen gefühlt, als Dr. Weasley dann am Jahresanfang zur Abteilungsleiterin befördert worden war?"

Georgia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist kein Problem für mich. Das Ministerium trifft immer wieder Entscheidungen, die nicht für alle Betroffenen nachvollziehbar sind. Vielleicht hat Ginnys Vater seine Kontakte spielen lassen."

Er zog die Augenbrauen erstaunt hoch. Arthur Weasley und Vitamin B?

Die Wissenschaftlerin sah anscheinend, dass der Auror Zweifel hatte. „Ich habe wirklich gerne mit Ginny zusammen gearbeitet, wir waren eher Freundinnen als Konkurrentinnen."

Nachdenklich blickte er die junge Frau an:

„War Ginny hier im Institut beliebt?"

Georgia riss verwundert die Augen auf. „Ist das die berühmte Frage, ob die Tote Feinde hatte?" Ihr Lachen klang etwas schrill.

Neville beobachtete sie aufmerksam und fragte noch einmal nach: „Hatte sie denn welche?"

„NEIN! Wer soll Ginny denn nicht gemocht haben. Kannten Sie sie?"

Er nickte. „Wir waren zusammen auf Hogwarts. Gleiches Haus. Sie war die Schwester eines guten Freundes."

Die Wissenschaftlerin rückte die Brille auf ihrer schmalen Nase zurecht. „Na dann wissen Sie ja, wie sie war. Energisch und zielstrebig, aber auf keinen Fall war sie jemand, der sich Feinde gemacht hätte!"

Um ein Haar hätte Neville seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen: _Wenn das stimmen würde, wäre sie jetzt allerdings noch am Leben!_

Er beugte sich wieder über die Unterlagen. „Ich bin noch nicht ganz durch. Später möchte ich noch das Labor sehen."

Flink stand Georgia von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Natürlich. Rufen Sie mich, ich bin nebenan."

Sie schenkte ihm noch ein kurzes Lächeln und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bürotür.

„Ach, Mrs. Germs!"

„Ja" Sie drehte sich herum, eine Ringellocke fiel ihr vorwitzig in die Stirn.

„Welche Nummer hat die Personalabteilung?"

Neville deutete auf den internen Phone-Spiegel auf dem Schreibtisch.

Georgia strich sich die Locke mit zwei Fingern aus dem Gesicht. „Drücken Sie die Einundzwanzig." Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Er klappte den flachen Spiegel-Monitor nach oben und drückte die beiden Tasten.

Das Gesicht einer älteren Dame mit strengem Mund und straff nach hinten gekämmtem Zopf erschien auf dem Bildschirm. „Abteilung Human Resources, , was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Mein Name ist Longbottom, Auror, ich ermittle im Todesfall Ginevra Weasley. Ich hätte gerne Einsicht in die Personalunterlagen. Können Sie mir die Akten hier ins Seucheninstitut schicken?"

Die eintönige Stimme klang wenig begeistert. „Die Akten enthalten vertrauliche Informationen."

Neville bemühte sich um einen ganz selbstverständlichen Ton: „Das ist genau der Grund, warum ich sie einsehen will. In meiner Eigenschaft als AUROR."

Das schien zu ziehen.

Die Dame im Spiegel kniff den Mund noch ein wenig weiter zusammen und presste dann hervor: „Also gut, ich schicke die Akte von Ginevra Weasley zu Ihnen."

„UND die von Georgia Germs. Vielen Dank!"

Er klappte den Spiegel schnell ein, bevor noch ein Protest daraus ertönen konnte.

Gut, das war schon mal am Laufen, weiter mit den Forschungsaufzeichnungen. So ganz schlau war er noch nicht daraus geworden…

.

.

.

_(legilimens und Feuerbohne)_

_._

_._

_._


	52. Chapter 52

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

**.**

Vielen Dank an alle Leser für ihr Interesse.

Ganz besonderen Dank aber an unsere Reviewer: **Miss Perenelle **– besonders für das Tempo, mit der deine Reviews stets nach dem posten heraneilen. Und für die Tatsache, dass du uns hier auf Fanfiction. net das siebzigste Review geschenkt hast!

Auf Fanfiction. de danke ich: **Zuckerdrache, Talea, Shaunee, Dark Fay und Hedril!**

.

Ihr Lieben, ihr könnt euch freuen! Wir haben uns was überlegt, um euren tollen Review-Fleiß ein klein wenig zu belohnen:

Ab sofort wird es immer wieder mal einen zusätzlichen Tipp in den Review-Antworten geben. Damit ihr es leichter habt, der Krimi-Auflösung auf die Spur zu kommen.

.

Diese Tipps kommen nicht nach jedem Kapitel (soooo viele haben wir nämlich gar nicht!) – und sie kommen auch nicht regelmäßig . Sie sind nummeriert – und alle Reviewer des jeweiligen Kapitels bekommen genau den gleichen! Damit immer alle auf einem Stand sind!

.

Bitte beachten: Diese Tipps bauen zuweilen aufeinander auf! Manchmal mag es scheinen, dass ein Tipp nicht viel sooo gewaltig viel bringt! Aber in der Kombination mit weiteren Tipps ...

Wer alle Tipps erhält, hat also eindeutige Vorteile!

.

Das ist supergemein, ich weiß! Aber reviewen soll sich eben lohnen! Und regelmäßiges reviewen sowieso!

.

Um das Spiel ein wenig feierlich zu eröffnen: *räusper* Für jedes Review zum heutigen Kapitel gibt es bereits Tipp Nummer 1!

Der nächste Tipp wird aber nicht mehr angekündigt!

.

.

So, *zufrieden seufz*, jetzt aber Themawechsel:

.

Rattenmord geht heute ganz krimilos weiter - mit Lucius und Hermine.

Lu ist ja gegenwärtig – noch - der Meinung, mit Hermine zu plänkeln, zu flirten. Hermine jedoch ...

Ihr werdet jetzt Zeuge, wie ihr aufgeht, dass sie sich endgültig verrannt hat!

.

Viel Spaß dabei

.

Feuerbohne,

die sich in Vorfreude die Hände reibt!

.

.

.

.

**04. 11. 2005 11:15 Uhr **

**.**

**.**

**Hermine**

.

.

Was fragte er da? Hermine stutzte. Das Gespräch lief eindeutig in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Zwar reagierte er eindeutig auf ihr verändertes Äußeres, leider aber auch eindeutig falsch!

Dem musste sie Einhalt gebieten.

„Mister Malfoy!"

Verdammt, wo war nur ihre Verhörroutine hingeraten? Das hörte sich UNSICHER an!

Unsicherheit, das konnte sie sich an dieser Stelle überhaupt nicht leisten. SIE musste die Gesprächsführung übernehmen, SIE war diejenige, die Fragen zu stellen hatte!

Stattdessen saß sie da und war – eingeschüchtert! Weil er mit ihr plauderte! Einfach so!

„Nennen Sie mich doch BITTE Lucius! ..."

Das hier ging gerade überaus eindeutig in die Hose!

.

Was sollte sie tun? Was konnte sie tun? Verdammt, das Buch! Was würde das jetzt empfehlen?

Hermine schielte zum Bücherregal. Dort lag es – unerreichbar! Sie seufzte leise.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht so falsch, ihn ein bisschen in dem Glauben zu lassen, sie wäre ihm nicht abgeneigt! Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel überhaupt!

Gut also, sie würde mit ihm plaudern, ihn so lockern.

_Ja, du Spezialistin in diesen Dingen und gleichzeitig hältst du ihn dir erfolgreich vom Leib! _

Das war eben das Problem. Wie sollte sie einerseits seine Zugänglichkeit nutzen, die andererseits bedeutete, dass er sich Chancen bei ihr ausrechnete!

.

„L ... Lucius", es kam schwer von ihren Lippen, aber es kam, „Sie besitzen ein supermodernes Magsermo-Hologramm. Ich hatte bisher nur davon gehört, noch nie eines gesehen."

Sie reckte, nur scheinbar neugierig, den Kopf in Richtung seines Aktenkoffers, in dem sie das Ding vermutete.

„Taugen die was? Ich meine, lohnt sich die Anschaffung? So etwas ist doch eher teuer, nicht?"

_Gut gemacht, Hermine! _Sie schnaubte nur innerlich._ Der reichste Mann der Zaubererwelt – und du sprichst ihn auf so etwas Banales an wie Anschaffungskosten!_

Aber vielleicht könnte sie ihn damit ein wenig von sich ablenken! Ein klitzekleines bisschen, dass er nicht schon wieder nach ihrer Hand greifen würde. Sie ihm dauernd zu entziehen, mochte brüsker wirken als dieses doch eher schleppende Ausweichgespräch.

.

Er ging darauf ein! Holte den Koffer, öffnete ihn und hob den grauen Kasten heraus.

_Höflich_ schoss es ihr erleichtert durch den Kopf, _galant und höflich!_ Nicht die schlechtesten Eigenschaften! Dabei lächelte er zufrieden.

„Sehen Sie", er beugte sich über den Tisch, griff federleicht nach ihrer Hand und legte sie auf - eine Art Display, „wenn Sie hier drücken, können Sie jedes beliebige andere Sermo erreichen!"

Hermine japste, er ließ sie nicht wieder los!

Was jetzt?

„Ach, das ist ja interessant!" Sie beugte sich nach vorn und zog wie zufällig ihre Hand zurück – die er festhielt. Nicht mehr zart, eher - energisch.

_Mist aber auch! _

„Sehen Sie", seine freie Linke drückte vor ihr auf der verspiegelten Fläche herum. Verschiedene Namen erschienen. „Ich muss nur auf den Namen tippen", er hob den Blick und sah ihr tief in die Augen, „was ich jetzt aber nicht tun werde. Oder wollen Sie mit Worthebys' verbunden werden?"

Seine Rechte hatte ihren Griff wieder gelockert. Dennoch, das spürte sie deutlich, er war bereit, sie wieder festzuhalten. Auch wenn sein Daumen jetzt zart über ihren Handrücken strich.

So ging das nicht! Demnächst würde er sie in seine Arme ziehen!

.

Hermine bereute ihren 'Optimierungsversuch' zutiefst. Wie konnte sie aus dieser Situation entkommen?

Der Überraschungseffekt! Ja, der war das einzige, der sie jetzt davor retten würde, von einem lüstern dreinschauenden Malfoy in Kürze ins Bett gezerrt zu werden!

Sie räusperte sich, blinzelte und atmete tief ein. Dann riss sie ihre Hand unter der seinen hervor, presste sie an sich.

„Mister Malfoy! Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Sie scheinen vergessen zu haben, warum Sie..., warum ich hier bin!"

.

(Feuerbohne)


	53. Chapter 53

**Liebe Leserschaft,** ich, Runa, bin heute dran, Euch für Euer Interesse und die wie immer unübertroffenen lesenswerten Reviews von **Miss Perenelle** (die wieder die erste war), **Zuckerdrache**, **Hedril, Dark Fay, elctric angel und Seraphin **zu danken. Demzufolge kommt heute Lucius' innere Befindlichkeit während des durchtriebenen Spiels Hermines ans Tageslicht. Unser Beta-LESER hat nicht widersprochen – also scheint es in einem umgarnten Manne zumindest ÄHNLICH zuzugehen. Noch zwölf Kapitel!

Runa

.

.

**4. 11. 2005 11:20 Uhr**

**.**

**Lucius**

Lucius war gezwungen, seiner wachsenden Frustration zu begegnen, indem er einen verstohlenen Seufzer ausstieß und sein Gewicht über seiner Körpermitte nach vorne verlagerte. Schon ihre Hand zu streicheln, hatte ein nachdrückliches Prickeln in seinem Unterleib ausgelöst!

Sich diszipliniert zur Geduld mahnend, atmete er in seine beginnende Erektion, deren Schicksal jedoch leider Merlins noch immer ungewiß schien.

Denn daß Miss Hermine Granger sich so lange, so herzlos und so UNANGEMESSEN zierte, mochte anfangs den Reiz tatsächlich erhöht haben; allmählich hörte es aber wahrhaftig auf, anregend und spannend zu sein!

„Haben SIE vergessen, daß wir eben übereingekommen sind, UNSEREN AUFENTHALT hier zu GENIEßEN?" fragte er, sie neckisch verwarnend, indem er aufstand, um ihr eindeutiger als bisher verstehen zu geben, wie weit sie in ihrem Spiel vorangeschritten waren und was er an dieser Stelle von ihr erwarten durfte. Vielleicht war diese als Intelligenzbestie verschrieene Frau in zwischenmenschlichen Belangen schlicht und ergreifend unterbelichtet?

Demnach mußte ER die Sache in die Hand nehmen. Mittlerweile konnte und wollte er nicht länger warten! Er war bereit für sie. Mußte sie endlich berühren, RICHTIG berühren! Sie unter seine hungrigen Hände bekommen! Sich an ihren verlockenden Körper pressen! Sich an ihr reiben. JETZT.

Wie befürchtet, war sie ihrerseits aufgesprungen und dabei, vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

_Komm, Kleine, das ist jetzt wirklich unfair!_

Aber womöglich war sie raffinierter, als er dachte? Und ihr widersprüchliches Verhalten gehörte zum Spiel? Vielleicht wollte sie GEFANGEN werden! Verlangte nach einem STARKEN Mann, der sie überwältigen sollte? Er brauchte vermehrt Luft. Solche Machtspiele LIEBTE er! War es schon überaus erregend, eine scheinbar widerstrebende Frau zu erobern – sie gewaltsam nehmen zu dürfen, stellte alles in den Schatten! Den Gedanken an die junge Weasley, die diese Vorliebe geteilt hatte, trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen. Daran wollte er natürlich nicht denken! Auch war Hermine zu schade, sie mit Erinnerungen an andere Frauen zu vermischen. Sie verdiente ihn ganz! JETZT!

Seine Bereitschaft, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen, in seinen Bewegungen unmißverständlich ausdrückend, machte er einen raschen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte seine Hände nach ihr aus. Zog sie heftig an sich heran.

„MISTER MALFOY, NEIN!"

Sie zappelte, machte sich steif – und IHM selbiges damit unmöglich! Dieses Weib war WIRKLICH unfair! Ihre Stimme klang schrill. _Angsterfüllt?_ Jedenfalls ohne auch nur den Hauch eines ironischen oder genüßlichen Untertones.

Mußte er sie loslassen? Nichts wollte er weniger! Er KONNTE gar nicht mehr zurück! Ihre Haare umwehten seine Nase…verwöhnten ihn mit ihrem wunderschönen Duft. Neu! Erregend anders… Vanille! Hmm. Und eine Prise von etwas Süßem… Karamell, genau. Wundervoll! Diese unbändigen Locken! Dieses Volumen! Diese ungezügelte Lebendigkeit! Er mußte sie haben, besitzen, sie immer berühren, riechen, schmecken, alles an ihr!

Warum verstand er die Besitzerin dieser wunderschönen Haare nur so schlecht? Ihr noch eine letzte Chance gewährend, raunte er ihr – doch schon ziemlich gereizt – ins Ohr:

„Wenn Du _Nein_ meinst, mußt Du mir das schon deutlicher sagen!"

Jetzt mußte sie mit erstickter Stimme _Nein_ wimmern, sich jedoch gleichzeitig in seinen Armen weich machen, so daß er sie ENDLICH besitzergreifend küssen konnte:

.

(Astrid-Runa)


	54. Chapter 54

_Guten Tag, Ihr Krimi-Fans,_

_da ich schon lange nicht mehr dran war mit Review-Antworten, an dieser Stelle auch von mir ein großes Dankeschön für Euer Interesse, die vielen netten Kommentare und das Lob, welches uns „Autorinnen" in letzter Zeit ausgesprochen wurde._

_Ist natürlich schön, dass Ihr nicht nur gerne unsere Geschichte lest, sondern auch erkannt habt, wie viel Aufwand da teilweise dahinter steckt._

_Auch für dieses Kapitel haben wir wieder keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, um Euch mit einem gründlich recherchierten Bericht zu versorgen. Feuerbohne wurde extra für drei Monate in ein Labor gesperrt und hat dort nebenbei den Schweinegrippen-Impfstoff sowie das schwer entflammbare Schnäuztuch entwickelt. _

_Ich koche Pudding nur noch auf dem Bunsenbrenner (wir lesen ja gegenseitig Korrektur und da muss man sich natürlich auch mit der Materie beschäftigt haben) und kann anhand der hinterlassenen Fingerabdrücke leicht feststellen, wer wieder am Nutella-Glas war._

_Ob Runa sich hat anstecken lassen? Keine Ahnung. Aber es gibt Gerüchte, dass man ihre Wohnung erst betreten darf nachdem man durch ein knietiefes Desinfektionsbad gewatet ist, 52 ½ Minuten mit Sagrotan besprüht wurde und sich mit dem automatischen Hochdrucksauger reinigen ließ. An was sie wohl forscht hinter verschlossenen Türen? Grübel grübel…_

_Übrigens_

_Um Georgia Germs` Anrede richtig zu stellen: In wissenschaftlichen Kreisen werden Frauen grundsätzlich mit Mrs. angesprochen, unabhängig von ihrem Familienstand. Es steht also nicht fest, dass Georgia verheiratet ist. Zumindest hat Neville bisher nicht erwähnt, dass sie einen Ring am Finger trägt. Und ihm als Top-Auror entgeht doch nun wirklich nichts!_

_Viel Spaß und nix wie rein ins Kapitel….._

_Legi_

**4.11.2005 12.00 Uhr **

Neville hatte das Kinn in die Handfläche gestützt und die Stirn in Falten gelegt, während er sich weiter in die Forschungsaufzeichnungen vertiefte. Bisher hatte er noch nie mit wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten zu tun gehabt und er war nun im Nachhinein froh darüber. Denn es fiel ihm zusehens schwerer, Ginnys Gedankengängen zu folgen.

***

**17. Juli**

Heute habe ich beim hiesigen Ministerium einen Antrag für eine weitere Forschungsreise nach Bulgarien gestellt, der postwendend abgelehnt wurde. Inzwischen wissen die von dem Seuchenausbruch dort.

Aus diesem Grund habe ich Dr. Slawitz meine Beobachtungen per Apparier-Eule zugesandt.

Er will mir seine Ergebnisse in Kürze übermitteln.

**31. Juli**

Heute hat mir Dr. Slawitz mit einer Express-Apparier-Eule seine Ergebnisse geschickt: Ungeeichte Stäbe vibrieren über den Erkrankten, nach dem Exitus bleiben sie aber schnell stehen und reagieren nicht mehr.

Ich will nach Bulgarien!

***

Genervt lehnte Neville sich im Stuhl zurück und rieb sich über die Kinnstoppeln. _Was meint sie denn mit „Erkrankte"? Ist hier immer noch die Rede von Ratten oder haben die Bulgaren schon menschliche Patienten? V_erdammt, Ginny hätte das durchaus etwas verständlicher formulieren können, früher an der Schule war sie doch auch immer so genau gewesen!

Er beugte sich wieder über den Ordner.

***

**07. August**

Der Tagesprophet meldet vermehrt Rattensichtungen. Ich bete, dass das nicht das bedeutet, was ich befürchte!

**16. August**

Heute habe ich selber eine Ratte gesehen, die torkelnd vor mir über die Straße lief. Ich habe sie geschockt und mittles neu kalibriertem Zauberstab getestet. Sein siebenunddreißiggradiges Vibrieren ist als deutliches Anzeichen für eine Erkrankung zu werten.

Merlin, alle Indizien deuten auf einen bevorstehenden Ausbruch der Pest in unserem Land hin!

Die Ratte hat sich erstaunlich schnell aus ihrer Erstarrung gelöst und verschwand in einen Gully.

**19. August**

Im Ministerium herrscht große Unruhe! Immer mehr offensichtlich kranke Ratten werden beobachtet und es gibt genug Menschen, die die Anzeichen richtig deuten. Der magischen Welt droht eine Panik. Ich wurde beauftragt, alle Informationen zur Vorbeugung und Abwehr des Rattenproblems und der Pest zusammenzutragen.

Gleichzeitig habe ich mir bei Ollivander ungeeichte Stäbe besorgt und bin ständig bin ständig auf der Suche nach der perfekten Einstellung, die ich an infizierten Ratten teste! Die ungeeichten Stäbe vibrieren stärker, die gebogenen scheinen empfindlicher zu reagieren. Auch beim verwendeten Material zeigen sich Unterschiede in den Ausschlägen.

Ich führte etliche Testreihen mit Verstärkungszaubern durch. Das heißt, ich eiche die Stäbe lediglich darauf, Schwingungsabweichungen auf einer noch zu ermittelnden Skala anzuzeigen. Sonst erhalten sie keinerlei Magie!

**21. August**

Merlin! Es ist die Pest! Die Ratten liegen in Scharen tot auf der Straße herum.

Meine Versuche haben ergeben, dass tote Ratten keinerlei Schwingungen mehr aussenden.

Heißt das, sie sind nicht mehr infektiös?

**30. August**

Täglich erscheinen im Tagespropheten jetzt Berichte darüber, wie man den Ratten begegnen kann. Es ist nämlich kaum möglich, sie mit magischen Mitteln zu töten. Lediglich der Avada Kedavra ist dazu zuverlässig in der Lage. Und den deswegen freizugeben würde ganz neue Probleme schaffen.

Tote Ratten sind nicht mehr infektiös! Sonst hätten wir hier längst die ersten Erkrankungen in der Zauberwelt zu verzeichnen.

Heute bin ich in eine Muggel-Zoohandlung gegangen und habe meinen Stab an einer weißen Ratte ausprobiert. Keine Reaktion! Keine Vibration, kein Kreisen wie bei manchen Ratten auf der Straße!

Meine Stäbe zeigen also zuverlässig die Erkrankung an. Das ist ein großer Fortschritt!

Auf meine Empfehlung hin werden die Ratten nun geschockt und dann vorsichtig, ohne sie zu berühren, in Muggel-Plastikbehälter verpackt, wo sie sich schnell wieder erholen und laut herumtoben.

Daraus entsteht dann gleich das nächste Problem: Wie tötet man diese Tiere? Sie sind außerordentlich zäh! Ich habe begonnen, magisches Feuer zu testen. Normales Feuer tötet nur quälend langsam und wird mit Sicherheit die Tierschützer auf den Plan rufen.

**16. September**

Ich habe einen Durchbruch erzielt! Meine Stabforschungen haben ergeben, dass ganz einfache, möglichst gebogene Stäbe aus Kastanie (Castanea) mit einem Kern aus Rattenhaar, die Länge spielt keine Rolle, eine ausgebrochene Infektion bei Ratten optimal anzeigen. Durch Schwingungen und Vibration. Man hält den Stab lediglich über das Tier. Er reagiert, wenn es bereits erkrankt ist.

Ob das ein Riesengewinn ist, weiß ich nicht, man merkt den Tieren ja schnell an, ob sie erkrankt sind oder nicht. Und es steht noch aus, dies an Menschen auszuprobieren, jedenfalls hat das Ministerium hunderte solcher Stäbe in Auftrag gegeben.

Die Ergebnisse meiner Forschung habe ich nach Bulgarien geschickt.

Ich warte auf weitere Informationen von Dr. Slawitz!

**25. September**

Seit Tagen experimentiere ich mit uralten Versiegelungszaubern, die ich in der Ministeriumsbibliothek recherchiert habe: 'Consigmus' hat die besten Ergebnisse gebracht und erweitert mit 'Aliquantus' verpackt er selbst die größten Ratten zuverlässig und ausbruchssicher.

Morgen wird über den Tagespropheten verbreitet werden, dass die Tiere mit einem Stupor zu schocken, dann über den 'Consigmus aliquantus' zu versiegeln sind. Damit werden die Tiere nicht getötet, aber sicher gefangengehalten, bis sie gefahrlos eingesammelt werden.

Das Abtöten der Tiere bereitet aber immer noch Probleme. Natürlich sind die Tierschützer inzwischen aktiv geworden. Nun ja, verbrennen bei lebendigem Leib ist wirklich keine schöne Todesart!

Im Moment teste ich, ob Muggel-Rattengift eine Alternative ist! Das wirkt bis jetzt sehr gut!

**01. Oktober**

Es ist zum verrückt werden! Die Zeitungen sind voller Lobeshymnen auf die Wissenschaftlerin Ginny Weasley, ich jedoch habe immer mehr das Gefühl, voll und ganz zu versagen. Was habe ich bisher erreicht?

Ratten, die aus ihren Löchern kommen, können jetzt vernichtet werden. Gut und schön. Aber was ist mit all den Tieren, die sich verbergen? Denen kommen wir in keiner Weise bei.

**14. Oktober**

Seit ein paar Tagen häufen sich die Meldungen von infizierten Menschen, die sofort in Quarantäne genommen werden. Alle Auroren und Heiler tragen inzwischen die von mir entwickelten Stäbe zum Nachweis der Pest mit sich. So kann nach Ablauf der Inkubationszeit schnell festgestellt werden, ob eine Ansteckung vorliegt oder nicht. Aber eben nicht vorher!

Zu unserem Leidwesen beträgt die Inkubationszeit wahrscheinlich sechs oder sieben Tage. Das bedeutet, dass alle Verdachtsfälle für eine Woche in Quarantäne beobachtet werden müssen.

**18. Oktober**

St. Mungos hat inzwischen seine Maximalkapazität erreicht.

Bisher allerdings hat sich noch kein Verdachtsfall als tatsächliche Erkrankung herausgestellt, was wahrscheinlich der guten Arbeit von Hilfsauroren zu verdanken ist, die ständig die Straßen patrouillieren und Ratten beseitigen. Und der Tatsache, dass die Muggel ihrerseits eine Großoffensive mit Rattengift gestartet haben.

Das wirft die Frage auf, warum die Zaubererwelt mit all ihren Zaubertränken kein eigenes Mittel gegen diese Plage entwickelt hat.

Der Zaubereiminister war heute hier im Seuchenzentrum und hat uns bekniet, schnell ein Heilmittel für die Pest zu entwickeln. Dabei hatte er ganz besonders mich im Blick. Ich scheine hier die ganze Hoffnung zu sein, weil ich den Schnelltest und den Versiegelungszauber entwickelt habe. Dabei arbeite ich nicht gerne unter solchem Druck.

**28. Oktober**

So, es ist geschehen. St. Mungos hat keine Kapazitäten mehr frei. Die Quarantäne ist überbelegt. Jetzt werden provisorische Quarantänestationen in Gasthäusern und Hotels eingerichtet, die zu diesem Zweck bei den Muggeln angemietet werden. Mal sehen, wie lange das gut geht!

Sonst keine Neuerungen!

***

Neville trank den letzten Schluck Tee aus, dann stand er auf und ging zum Büro nebenan. Als er eintrat, saß Georgia über einer Fülle von Listen und Diagrammen vertieft, die ihren doch recht schmalen Schreibtisch überdeckten. Sie hatte die Brille an einer Ecke des Tisches geparkt und sah nun aus ihren hellen brauen Augen zu ihm auf. „Brauchen Sie mich?"

Er blieb ihm Türrahmen stehen. „Ja. Kann ich jetzt Ginnys Labor sehen?"

„Natürlich. Folgen Sie mir."

Sie setzte die Brille wieder auf, sprang auf und war so schnell an der Tür, dass er kaum Zeit hatte, zur Seite zu gehen. Sie quetschte sich lächelnd an ihm vorbei, der leuchtend orange Stoff ihres Strickpullis strich kurzfristig an seinem dunklen Hemd entlang.

Dann war sie vor ihm und schritt eilig auf eine breite Türe zu.

„Die Schleuse", erklärte sie ihm beiläufig, während sie ihn in die kleine Kammer hineinwinkte und die Türe von innen zuzog.

In dem engen Raum roch er zum ersten Mal ihr zitroniges Parfum, doch der Duft wurde schnell abgelöst von einer Art feinen Nebel, der aus Deckendüsen herabzuströmen schien.

„Was ist das?" Neville starrte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen nach oben.

„Desinfektion. Physisch per Aseptik-Nebel, aber auch magisch durch diese Lichtschranke."

Sie deutete auf ein schmales, hellblaues Lichtband, das vom Boden aus im Raum hochwanderte.

Ein schriller Piepton ließ Neville zusammenzucken, doch Georgia strahlte ihn ermunternd an. „Prozedur beendet, wir können rein gehen."

Sie betraten nebeneinander ein übersichtliches Labor. Er erkannte neben einer großen Arbeitsplatte, ein paar Regalen, zwei Metallschränken und dem üblichen Schreibtisch (leer!) auch noch eine Kessel-Ausstattung, dazu Bunsenbrenner, Petrischalen, Inkubator, und jede Menge andere wissenschaftliche Gerätschaften.

Im hinteren Bereich des Raumes befanden sich mehrere Rattenkäfige, abgeschirmt durch eine Glaswand, die hell schimmerte.

Neville sah Georgia fragend an. „Die Ratten sind infiziert?"

„Einige sicher. Aber sie sind so abgeschirmt, dass keine Gefahr besteht. Selbst die Fütterung und Pflege der Tiere erfolgt über Fernsteuerung, genauso wie der Abtransport."

Sie zog einen medizinischen Handschuh über, ging zu einem Schrank und öffnet diesen. Er war leer. „Irgendwo muss sie die doch haben!" Ein neuer Versuch im Nachbarschrank schien erfolgreicher zu sein. Neville sah eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Zauberstäben, die dort an nummerierten Halterungen hingen.

„Das sind also die Prototypen von Ginnys Stäben?" Neville trat einen Schritt näher.

„Nicht berühren!" aufgeregt hatte Georgia ihn am Ärmel gepackt und festgehalten.

„Schon gut, ich fasse nichts an."

Sie entließ ihn aus ihrem Griff. Er deutete auf die Stäbe. „Haben Sie auch Versuche damit durchgeführt?"

Die Wissenschaftlerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, niemand außer Ginny durfte das Labor betreten. Sie hatte zuviel Angst, dass sich jemand von uns anstecken könnte."

_Ach. Wie nobel. Das ist wohl auch der Grund, warum meine Kollegen niemanden vom Institut in Quarantäne genommen haben._

Er wiederholte stirnrunzelnd: „Ginny wollte sich also nur selbst der Gefahr aussetzen?"

Georgia entgegnete in ungewöhnlich sonorem Ton „Viele Forscher machen sogar Selbstversuche und verzichten auf Hilfe von Kollegen."

_Mit dem angenehmen Nebeneffekt, dass sie im Falle eines Erfolges den Ruhm nicht teilen müssen!_

Unwillkürlich musterte er Ginnys Assistentin. Sie machte auf ihn einen sehr kompetenten und fleißigen, aber durchaus auch ehrgeizigen Eindruck.

„Mrs. Germs, worin bestanden denn nun Ihre Aufgaben genau?"

Sie strich sich eine Locke hinter das Ohr. „Ich war für die gesamten Auswertungen zuständig und führte Buch über die genauen Justierungen, legte Eich-Diagramme ein, versuchte einen geeigneten Maßstab für die Kalibrierung zu entwickeln – den ganzen Schreibkram eben."

Neville sah sich um. „Diese biochemische Ausrüstung – Kessel, Brenner und so weiter – wofür hat Ginny denn das alles gebraucht?"

Die Brauen über den braunen Augen schienen nach oben zu schießen. „Ihre Forschungen für ein Rattenpest-Gegenmittel natürlich. Das ist doch alles in ihren Aufzeichnungen beschrieben."

_Gegenmittel?_

Er schüttelte den Kopf:„Nicht in dem Ordner, den ich gelesen habe."

„Das ist aber der einzige, den ich kenne."

Sein Blick traf auf den ihren. Sie schien dasselbe zu denken wie er und sprach es auch aus:„Wir sollten wohl noch einmal in Ginnys Büro nachsehen."

Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, erst einmal hier!"

Sie zog zwei weiter dünne Handschuhe aus einem Spender. „Hier. Ziehen Sie die an."

Vorsichtig streifte er die engen, gummiartigen Teile über seine Finger. Sie schienen eher für schmale Frauenhände geschnitten zu sein. Dann begann er, zusammen mit Georgia, alle Schranktüren und Schubladen zu öffnen.

Doch von wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen oder Berichten über ein Gegenmittel schien jede Spur zu fehlen.

Eine halbe Stunde später – sie hatten wieder die Desinfektionsprozedur durchlaufen, wobei Georgia diesmal noch näher neben ihm gestanden hatte – durchsuchte Neville jeden Winkel von Ginnys Schreibtisch und Büro.

Es gab keine weiteren Aufzeichnungen!

Georgia saß inzwischen neben ihm. Sie hatte den vorhandenen Ordner auf den Oberschenkeln liegen, blätterte ihn stumm durch und sah Neville schließlich mit ernstem Blick an: „Es fehlt hier Einiges!"

„Haben Sie denn keine Berichte? Was ist mit Ihren Ergebnissen, da muss es doch Kopien geben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe immer alles an Ginny weitergegeben. Sie hatte als Einzige den Gesamtüberblick. Und was das Gegenmittel betrifft – sie sagte immer, sie wird erst dann darüber reden, wenn sie etwas vorzuweisen hat."

„Gibt es sonst noch jemanden, an den sie Bericht erstattet hat? Vorgesetzte, Förderer, Leute im Ministerium?"

Wieder flogen die kurzen Locken. „Nur über die inzwischen bekannten Tatsachen: Stäbe, die Erkrankungen anzeigen und natürlich die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Ansteckung durch die Nutzung von Magie. Aber über ihr neues Antidot-Projekt wusste noch niemand Bescheid. Sie hatte ja freie Hand in ihren Forschungen. Sogar die Ausreise nach Bulgarien wurde ihr überraschend genehmigt, dabei ist das Ministerium da ansonsten sehr zurückhaltend."

Neville seufzte. Statt, dass er bei den Ermittlungen einen Schritt weiter gekommen war, hatte er inzwischen immer mehr lose Enden in der Hand. Und nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie das Alles zusammenpassen könnte.

„Mrs. Germs…"

„Nennen Sie mich doch Georgia!"

Er war sich ziemlich sicher, gerade ein ganz klein wenig zu erröten.

_Schnell wieder dienstlich werden!_

„Also gut. Georgia – ich nehme an, Sie wissen inzwischen, dass wir nicht mehr von einem Selbstmord ausgehen?"

Sie lächelte ihn wissend an. „Das Gerücht geht schon seit gestern hier im Institut um. Und Sie haben es bestätigt, als Sie begonnen haben, gezielte Fragen zu stellen."

_Intelligent ist sie, soviel steht fest._

„Georgia, haben Sie eine Idee, wem Ginnys Tod nützen könnte?"

Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und meinte dann ernst: „Sie meinen – außer mir?"

Er atmete überrascht aus. „Ganz genau!"

Langsam bewegte sie den Kopf hin und her. „Keine Ahnung. Ich werde mal darüber nachdenken."

„Geben Sie mir Bescheid, wenn Ihnen noch etwas Wichtiges einfällt."

„Wenn Sie mich dafür irgendwann zum Essen einladen?"

Er grinste. „Abgemacht."

_Ich scheine eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf weibliche Verdächtige in diesem Fall zu haben! Das ist ja ganz etwas Neues. Oder liegt das nur an meinem Status als ermittelnder Auror, dass plötzlich…_

Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„HEREIN!" riefen Georgia und er gleichzeitig.

„Botendienst von der Perso!" Eine ältere Hauselfe in Uniform betrat das Zimmer, drückte Neville eine Akte in die Hand und verließ das Büro grußlos und mit eiligem Getrippel.

„Moment noch" rief Neville der Elfe hinterher, doch die war schon entwischt, „das ist ja nur EINE Akte!"

Stirnrunzelnd las er die Beschriftung. Leider schien diese auch Georgia nicht ausgekommen zu sein, denn sie warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu. „Ich geh dann wohl besser nach nebenan."

Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, klappte Neville den Phone-Spiegel auf und hämmerte auf die Tasten „zwei" und „eins".

„Human Resourc.."

Er ließ Mrs. Meeger nicht ausreden. „Die Akte von Miss Germs ist gerade angekommen, aber mir fehlt noch die von Doktor Weasley!"

Die Perso-Dame setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf. „Es tut mir leid, die Akte scheint gerade bei einem anderen Sachbearbeiter in Benützung zu sein. Ich kann im Moment nicht damit dienen."

_Das gibt es doch nicht!_

„Schicken Sie sie mir so schnell wie möglich ins Aurorenbüro!"

„Selbstverständlich, Mr. Longbottom."

Ihr plötzliches süßes Getue raubte ihm den letzten Nerv und er klappte den Spiegel erbost zu, ohne sich zu verabschieden.

_Klasse! Wer weiß, wann die diese Akte auftreiben!_

Es bleib ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Georgias übersichtliche Personalunterlagen durchzusehen.

Sie war fünf Jahre älter als Ginny. Und damit vier Jahre älter als er, stellte er insgeheim fest. Nicht, dass das irgendeine Bedeutung haben würde.

Alle Zeugnisse und Leistungsbeurteilungen waren einwandfrei. Keinerlei negative Bewertungen vorhanden. Sogar Führungsqualitäten waren ihr attestiert worden.

Er klappte die Akte wieder zu und fuhr sich unwillkürlich durch die Haare.

Im Moment schwirrte in seinem Kopf die Vielzahl an Fakten und neuen Informationen wirr durcheinander. Er würde jetzt erst einmal zurück in sein Büro gehen und das Ganze sortieren müssen. Falls ihm das überhaupt möglich war.

Aber schließlich gab es ja auch noch Hermine!

Seine Miene heiterte sich etwas auf. Immerhin war seine Kollegin für ihr analytisches Denken berühmt. Sie musste ihm helfen, ein wenig Klarheit in den Fall zu bringen.

Es war dringend notwendig, sie über die neusten Entwicklungen in diesem Fall zu unterrichten!

Aber vorher gab es noch etwas Wichtigeres zu klären: Er musste endlich mit Harry reden!

_(Feuerbohne und legilimens)_


	55. Chapter 55

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

**.**

Zuerst mal wieder: Oberherzlichstes Dankeschön an alle unsere Reviewer – **Seraphin, Zuckerdrache, Dark Fay, Hedril, electricangel, Lufa **und **Miss Perenelle! **

*knicks in alle Richtungen*

Habt ihr mit dem ersten Hinweis etwas anfangen können? Sooo schlecht war der nicht, gell?

Die eine oder andere von euch könnte dadurch ins Grübeln gekommen sein!

Bald gibt's wieder einen Tipp!

.

Soweit zum Organisatorischen!

.

Aber nun:*unschuldig ein Liedlein pfeif* Heute gibt es *tralala* wieder ein neues Kapitelchen!

Ja, ja, es ist nämlich Sonntag – und da kommt traditionsgemäß IMMER ein neues Kapitel Rattenmord.

Heute ein reines Hermine-Kap. Zwecks der Abwechslung! Und zwecks der Länge!

NOCH halten wir uns ja einigermaßen an unsere von uns selbstgemachten Vorgaben (so ein Glück, dass ihr alle nicht die Wörter zählt. Sonst hättet ihr schon längst mitbekommen, dass wir die Toleranzen reichlich aufgeweicht haben.)

.

Ja, ja, *leise vor sich hinsumm*, die Triflorifers haben sich entschlossen, ihre eigenen Grundsätze über Bord zu werfen – und einfach zu schreiben, wie ihnen der Schnabel gewachsen ist.

Das bedeutet – keine Wortbremse mehr – und ihr braucht euch an der einen oder anderen Stelle nicht zu wundern, dass Informationen fehlen oder eine Reaktion ein klein wenig unverständlich bleibt.

Das soll jetzt nicht heißen, dass wir ALLES bedacht haben! So einige Male haben wir nämlich bereits fassungslos vor euren Rückmeldungen gesessen und gestöhnt: „So habe ich das ja überhaupt noch nicht gesehen!"

.

Jedes Kapitel wurde und wird von sämtlichen Triflorifers UND unserem Betaleser Meriva auf Fehler, logische Zusammenhänge UND Ungereimtheiten untersucht.

Und trotzdem – tja! Nobody is perfect!

.

An dieser Stelle jetzt aber mal ein dickes DANKESCHÖN an **Meriva,** der mit Textmarker arbeitet und mir dann alle Stellen unter die Nase reibt: „So könnt ihr das doch nicht machen!", sagt er dann!

.

Wenn wir dich nicht hätten!

.

Heute also ein erweiterter eineinhalb-Deka (mein Zählwerk sagt 1753 Wörter) Hermine, die es mal so richtig knallen lässt!

.

Viel Spaß

Feuerbohne

.

.

.

**.**

**04. 11. 2005 11:40 Uhr**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hermine**

**.**

.

„NEIN!" Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen: „Lassen Sie das!"  
Er sah tatsächlich verständnislos aus. Zum Glück nicht direkt sauer!  
Ihr plötzlich losgaloppierter Puls beruhigte sich. Es war nichts passiert! Gar nichts!  
Sie strich sich über den Pullover, glättete ihn, als hätte Malfoy sich bereits daran zu schaffen gemacht.  
„Ich unterhalte mich ja gerne mit Ihnen, aber das hier geht jetzt wirklich zu weit!"  
_Ruhig,_ mahnte sie sich, _kling jetzt bloß nicht zu aufgeregt. Er hat deine Signale falsch verstanden. Sonst ist nichts passiert._  
Sie hob die Hände, um ihm ihre Abwehr nochmals zu zeigen, versuchte aber gleichzeitig zu lächeln. Jetzt bloß seine gelöste Stimmung nicht kaputtmachen!  
Natürlich verstand er das wieder falsch! Was hatte sie erwartet?  
„Komm", sagte er und legte seine Hände um ihre Taille, versuchte, sie an sich zu ziehen.

_Verdammt noch mal! _

Er kam zu nah! Das ging einfach nicht! Nicht so! Sie musste etwas tun! Auch wenn es dann mit seiner Freundlichkeit vorbei sein würde! Hermine gab sich einen Ruck:  
„MISTER MALFOY! Ich will das nicht! Nehmen Sie BITTE Ihre Finger von mir!"  
Energisch hatte sie sich aus seinen Armen gelöst und ihn weggeschoben, die Augen dabei gesenkt. Dieser 'Versuch' war völlig fehlgeschlagen!

.  
Diese Annahme bestätigte sich auch sofort:  
„Was wollen Sie?"  
Was sollte sie wollen? Doch sehr offensichtlich nicht dasselbe, wie er! Hermine sah auf, direkt in Malfoys Gesicht.  
Seine Augenbrauen arrogant hochgezogen, das Kinn angehoben, sah er sie von oben herab an. „Ein weniger kultivierter Mann würde jetzt nicht lange fragen, sondern sich nehmen, was ihm versprochen worden ist!"  
„Ich ...", Hermine fühlte, wie ihr alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und rang um Worte. Wie sollte sie DAS erklären? „Ich wollte nur ..." Sie hatte sich auf dünnes Eis gewagt und war eingebrochen. Soviel war ihr klar. Nur, was jetzt?

.  
„SIE wollten lediglich ein kleines Spiel spielen, nicht wahr?" Sein Mund lächelte kalt. „Aber aus diesem Alter sollten Sie allmählich heraus sein. So jung sind Sie schließlich auch nicht mehr, MISS Granger!"  
„Nein! Ich wollte ..."  
„Mich reizen, um sich dann daran zu ergötzen, wie ich ins Leere laufe?"  
Hermine schwieg. Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Gab es dazu überhaupt etwas zu sagen?  
„Was kann man auch anderes erwarten von einer Frau mit IHRER Herkunft?"

„Was bilden Sie sich ein?!" JETZT ging er aber zu weit! Beschimpfen würde sie sich nicht lassen! Dankbar über die Empörung atmete sie ein: „Haben Sie es wirklich nötig, jetzt mit Ihrer REINBLÜTIGKEIT zu kommen?"  
„Haben SIE das nötig? Mir derart einzuheizen und mich dann verrecken zu lassen?" Er redete sich offensichtlich in Fahrt: „Hältst du DAS für standesgemäßes Benehmen?"  
Hermine sah entsetzt, dass er wieder näher an sie heranrückte.  
„Streng genommen sollte ich jetzt meine gute Kinderstube einfach vergessen! Damit Du lernst, solche UNVERSCHÄMTHEITEN in Zukunft zu unterlassen!"  
Voller Entsetzen wich sie vor ihm zurück.

Doch er folgte ihr, griff nach ihr, packte sie an den Handgelenken, zog sie näher, an sich heran: „Sag, dass das jetzt nicht dein Ernst war!"  
Hermine drehte den Kopf abrupt zur Seite, als er sich zu ihr herabbeugte.  
„NEIN!" Ihre Stimme schrillte durch den Raum. Sie riss an ihren Armen, die er wie Schraubstöcke umklammert hielt. Er würde sie jetzt doch nicht ...?

„NEIN!"

.  
Urplötzlich war sie wieder frei, seine Hände hatten ihre Arme losgelassen.  
„Also gut!" Sein Gesicht, noch immer vor Zorn verzogen, wandte sich von ihr ab, drehte sich weg.

.  
Da hakte etwas bei Hermine aus. Mit einem Satz sprang sie ihm nach und holte mit der Rechten aus.  
Es klatschte laut, als ihre Hand auf seiner Wange landete.

.  
Nichts rührte sich plötzlich mehr. Malfoy war erstarrt.

Hermine, den Arm noch erhoben, stand ebenfalls wie eingefroren.  
Was hatte sie getan?  
Sie hatte Malfoy geschlagen – just in dem Moment, in dem er von ihr abgelassen hatte.

DAS würde sich rächen!

Sie starrte ihn an, sah, wie er in Zeitlupe seine Hand hob und auf die Stelle legte, die sich bereits rötete, sah, wie sich seine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten.

.  
„Das wirst du noch bereuen!" Seine Stimme, anfangs nur unheilvolles Zischen, schwoll langsam an:  
„Du schlammblütiges, FALSCHES MISTSTÜCK! DU MEINST WOHL, DU KANNST DIR ALLES ERLAUBEN? ABER NICHT MIT MIR!"  
Ent – Entschuldigung", stammelte Hermine. DAS hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gewollt!  
Doch Malfoy war nicht mehr zu bremsen: „NICHT MIT LUCIUS MALFOY! DU WIRST NOCH ZU MIR GEKROCHEN KOMMEN UND FLEHEN! WIMMERN WIRST DU!"  
Seine Hände machten eine Bewegung, als wollte er sie erwürgen.  
„Es tut mir l-l-leid!" Ihre Stimme klang tatsächlich nach wimmern, „Das hab ich nicht ge-ge-gewollt!"  
„ABER AUF MEIN ENTGEGENKOMMEN BRAUCHST DU NICHT MEHR ZU HOFFEN!"

.  
Hermine lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Der Vulkan Lucius Malfoy war soeben explodiert!  
„Ich wollte doch nur ..."  
„DU WOLLTEST NUR ZEIGEN, WELCH JÄMMERLICHER WASCHLAPPEN LUCIUS MALFOY IST!"  
„Nein, das wollte ich ..."  
„UND ZEIGEN, DASS DU DIR ALLES, ABER AUCH ALLES LEISTEN KANNST!"

.  
Hermine bekam Angst! Malfoy war derart außer sich, dass er mit Sicherheit nicht mehr Herr über sich war.  
Sie sollte alles daran setzen, dass er ihr nicht mehr nahe kam.

Verdammt aber auch! Sie hatte keinen Zauberstab, mit dem sie sich zur Wehr setzen konnte. Der ihr Schutz UND Selbstvertrauen eingeflöst hätte.

Sie hatte – nichts! Keine Kampftechnik, keine Kniffe. Und Malfoy war ihr körperlich haushoch überlegen!

Gänzlich unvorbereitet war sie auf diese Situation. Was konnte sie also tun?

.

_FLIEHEN! _  
Langsam wich sie vor ihm zurück, um das Bett herum. Schritt für Schritt versuchte sie, die Distanz zwischen sich und Malfoy zu vergrößern.  
Das Bad! Sie hob den Kopf. Nein! Es bestand keine Chance, es zu erreichen, es war hinter Malfoy!

_HILEFE RUFEN!_

Ob dieses Quarantänezimmer überwacht wurde? Würde jemand kommen, falls ... ?

Sie dachte den Gedanken lieber nicht zu Ende!  
Eigentlich war Malfoy der Typ, der entweder seinen Zauberstab bemühte oder jemanden beauftragte. Sich selber die Finger schmutzig zu machen, kam für einen Mann seines Kalibers nicht in Frage. Dennoch – er war hier mit ihr eingesperrt und da mochten ganz andere Regeln gelten!

.  
„WEIL DU EINE VERDAMMTE AURORIN BIST! WEIL DU GLAUBST, DU SITZT AM LÄNGEREN HEBEL!"

Malfoys Augen loderten. Brennendes Eis!

Hermine schauderte. Konnte nicht jemand kommen?

Sie warf einen Blick zur Schleuse. Dort war der Rufknopf. Könnte sie es bis dorthin schaffen und den Knopf drücken? Sie müsste sich dafür nur über das Bett werfen. Es könnte also klappen!

Aber dann? Dann würde es dauern, bis jemand käme!

.

_POKERN!_

Sollte sie pokern? So tun, als ob Verstärkung nahte?

Nein, auch zu riskant, er hatte sie doch den ganzen Tag im Blick gehabt, würde die Finte also sofort durchschauen.

Aussichtslos!

.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Sie wich weiter zurück, war bereits neben ihrem Bett angelangt. In einer Sackgasse! Bald würde sie vor dem Nachtkästchen stehen!

Was, wenn sie es erst erreicht hatte? Was, wenn sie nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen konnte?

.

_DER RUFSPIEGEL! _

Dort lag er, gut sichtbar. Sollte sie ihn an sich reißen und um Hilfe rufen?

Würde das noch etwas nutzen? Malfoy war nur wenige Schritte entfernt!

Sie verwarf diese Gedanken. Viel zu riskant. Es musste anders gehen. Sie musste ihn auf andere Weise bremsen. So, wie er im Moment war, war er unberechenbar. Sie musste ihm Einhalt gebieten! Nur wie?

.

Malfoy ließ sie nicht aus dem Augen, folgte sogar ihren Blicken. Mit Sicherheit hatte er bemerkt, dass sie überlegte, wie sie ihm entkommen konnte. Mit Sicherheit wusste er aber auch, dass es kein Entkommen gab für sie.

.

Wie ein Fels ragte er vor ihr auf und rückte langsam aber sicher näher.

Hermine dachte. Schmerzhaft schnell, panisch. Es fühlte sich an, wie das anrennen gegen eine Wand. Jeder Gedanke endete abrupt – und erfolglos.

Beschwichtigen und Bitten hatte nichts gebracht. Flehen verwarf sie. Malfoy würde das nicht einmal als solches wahrnehmen!

.

_BEFEHLEN! _

Selbstsicher scheinen, als ob sie keine Angst hätte? Sie hatte schließlich gelernt, dass Täter ihre Opfer nur malträtierten, solange diese Angst hatten.

Nein! Lucius stand über jedem Befehl, würde sich nur einer Übermacht beugen, die SIE nicht darstellte!

.

_BLUFFEN!_

Ja, bluffen war gut. Bluffen wirkte oft in völliger Aussichtslosigkeit!

Nur wie? Wie sollte sie Malfoy so irritieren, dass er wieder zu Sinnen kam?

„IHR WOLLT MICH ALLE NACH ASKABAN BRINGEN! DAS HAB ICH LÄNGST DURCHSCHAUT! AUF DIE EINE ODER ANDERE WEISE WOLLT IHR MICH WEGSCHAFFEN! ABER DAS WIRD EUCH NICHT GELINGEN!"

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, fixierte sie mit vor Raserei blutunterlaufenen Augen. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr um den Kopf, er schwitzte.

.

Verdammt! Sie musste etwas finden! Etwas, womit sie ihn stoppen konnte!

„Wollen Sie mich vergewaltigen?"

_NEIN! Was sage ich da?_

Sie schnappte nach Luft. Musste sie ihn jetzt auch noch darauf bringen, WAS er alles mit ihr tun konnte?

.

„Wollen Sie mich töten?"

_KAMIKAZE! _

Sie schloss den Mund mit einem hörbaren Klacken.

Das war völlig wahnsinnig.

So wahnsinnig, wie Malfoy!

.

Der schnaufte schwer und steckte seine Hände aus nach ihr aus.

Hermine wich weiter zurück. „Haben Sie das mit Ginny auch so gemacht?"

Sie hielt die Luft an.

_JETZT! JETZT GLEICH!!! _

_._

Lucius Malfoys Gesicht verzog sich wieder. Wurde zu einer bösen Fratze, lief rot an:

„**GINNY WEASLEY HAT BEKOMMEN, WAS SIE VERDIENT HAT!" **

Sein Gesicht loderte vor Hass.

„**GENAUSO, WIE AUCH DU MISTSTÜCK BEKOMMEN WIRST, WAS DU VERDIENST!"**

.

(Feuerbohne)


	56. Chapter 56

_Oh wie gemein!_

_Da wird Hermine bedroht von Lucius, der vollkommen außer sich und zu allem fähig ist, und was passiert? Wir machen weiter mit einer nägelfeilenden Sekretärin!_

_Und für Euch heißt es warten und weiter raten!_

_Aber Ihr habt ja auch alle geschrie(b)en, Neville soll endlich mal Harry auf den Zahn fühlen. Und jetzt ist doch die passende Zeit dafür. Grins._

_Was sagt Ihr da? Genfer Konventionen und so? Folter? Literarische Körperverletzung? Also bitte, es zwingt euch doch keiner, Fanfictions zu lesen! Außerdem sind wir doch lieb und nett, denn wir lassen Euch heute hinter Harrys Geheimnis kommen._

_Das Beste zuletzt: Nach Zuckerdrache, die uns schon einen wunderbaren OS beschert hat, hat sich nun ein neues Dreamteam aus zwei Reviewerinnen zusammengetan und uns einen spin-off zu Rattenmord geliefert. Oder besser gesagt einen alleserklärenden(???? Warten wir es ab!) Prolog._

_Wer Lust hat, hier ist der link: fanfiction __.de/s/4b941a5f00013e1a067007d0_

_Und Ihr wisst ja, Reviewer werden in regelmäßigen Abständen mit einem wertvollen extra-Tipp belohnt!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Legi_

_._

_._

_._

**4.11.2005 12.00 Uhr **

Zurück im Aurorenbüro steckte Neville erst einmal den Kopf ins Zimmer der Abteilungssekretärin. „Tanya, ist der Chef schon wieder da?"

Die senkte die Nagelfeile, mit der sie soeben noch ihre Fingernägel bearbeitet hatte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nö, der schwirrt noch bei den Personalern rum. Soll ich ihn rüber schicken, wenn er da ist?"

Neville sah sie eindringlich an: „Ja, unbedingt, es ist wichtig."

„Alles klar, wird erlegt!" Sie widmete sich wieder ihren langen, glitzernden Nägeln.

Neville brachte die Akte Ginevra Weasley gerade auf den neusten Stand. Weder das Labor noch die Spurensicherung hatte hilfreiche Ergebnisse vorzuweisen. Und er selbst tappte auch immer noch ziemlich im Dunkeln:

Malfoy war auf jeden Fall am Mordtag am Tatort gewesen, soviel stand fest. Und Ginnys Schwangerschaft von einem anderen Mann könnte durchaus ein Mord-Motiv abgeben. Doch welche Veranlassung hätte er gehabt, die Leiche verschwinden zu lassen?

Dies wiederum wäre ein Leichtes für Harry gewesen……

Neville biss ein Stück von seinem Sandwich ab und schüttelte dabei leicht den Kopf.

Nein, als Mörder kam Harry nicht in Frage!

Wer blieb noch übrig?

Narzissa, die betrogene Ehefrau? Intelligent genug wäre sie. Aber fähig zu einem kaltblütigen Mord? Auf keinen Fall. Er verfügte doch wohl über genug Menschenkenntnis, dass er das ausschließen konnte.

Wen gab es noch?

Georgia, die kompetente Kollegin, die nun sicher Ginnys Posten erben würde?

Ein noch unbekannter Vater von Ginnys Kindern?

Und die große Frage: Wieso hatte der Mörder nicht sofort die Leiche weggeschafft? Oder waren es zwei verschiedene Täter?

Neville hatte plötzlich keinen Hunger mehr. Er warf das restliche Brot in den Mülleimer und wischte sich die Hände an einem Taschentuch ab.

Gerade als er zur Teetasse greifen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Harry stürmte mit einem geschäftigen Gesichtsausdruck herein.

Gut!

Jetzt würde er endlich Klarheit darüber bekommen, ob Harry tatsächlich der Vater von Ginnys Kindern war und mit dem Verschwinden der Leiche etwas zu tun hatte. Die Vorstellung kam ihm immer noch mehr als absurd vor.

Neville räusperte sich und wollte sich gerade einen passenden Anfangs-Satz zurechtlegen, als er bestürzt feststellen musste, dass Harry sich auf den Stuhl direkt vor seinem Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte und ihm nun mit einem Formular unter der Nase herumwedelte.

„Neville, das ist der Bogen zur Führungsstil-Analyse. Ich will das schnell hinter mich bringen, kannst du das heute noch ausfüllen?"

Er legte das Blatt mitten auf die anderen Unterlagen, die über den Schreibtisch verstreut waren.

„Äh, ja, natürlich", erwiderte Neville, „aber ich wollte noch etwas anderes mit dir besprechen. Es geht um meinen Fall.."

„Klar, ich erklär dir nur schnell den Bogen. Hier oben geht es los mit meinem Führungsverhalten. Schau mal!"

Gehorsam senkte Neville den Blick auf das Formular

.

1.. Persönliches Führungsverhalten

a) Hört Ihnen Ihr Vorgesetzter stets zu, wenn Sie mit ihm sprechen?

.

„Harry, ich muss dich erst noch was fragen!"

„Ja, ich weiß schon. NATÜRLICH sollt Ihr ehrlich antworten! Wir werden im Anschluss an die Auswertung noch ein gruppendynamisches Gespräch mit den Personalentwicklern haben."

_MEINE GÜTE, es geht doch jetzt um was ganz anderes!_

Neville versuchte es mit einem direkten Blick in die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers.

„In welcher Beziehung standest du zu Ginny?"

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille.

Der aufgedrehte Ton in der Stimme seines Chefs war verschwunden, als dieser antwortete. „Was soll das? Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir in der Schule befreundet waren. Das ist kein Geheimnis."

Die grünen Augen schienen ihn etwas ZU entschlossen anzustarren.

_Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Es ist HARRY POTTER, der da vor mir sitzt! Soll ich ihn wirklich einen Lügner nennen? Ihn, meinen Chef? Und – was noch entscheidender ist – mein Freund seit Schultagen?_

Gedankenverloren ließ Neville seinen Blick über den Schreibtisch wandern und blieb abermals bei dem Formular hängen.

.

2. Informationspolitik in der Abteilung

a) Werden Sie von Ihrem Vorgesetzten über alle dienstlichen Fakten zeitnah  
informiert?

.

„Harry, sag mir bitte ehrlich, ob du mit Ginny kurz vor ihrem Tod etwas zu tun hattest!"

Sein Schulfreund sprang auf. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was willst du mir da unterstellen? Meinst du am Ende noch, ich hätte Ginny umgebracht? Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Harrys Stimme war immer lauter geworden und am Schluss zu einem künstlich klingenden Lachen angeschwollen.

Neville musste schlucken. Es kam sich einerseits wie ein Verräter vor, wenn er seinem Freund eine Beteiligung unterstellte. Andererseits sagte ihm sein Gefühl mit jeder Sekunde deutlicher, dass hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du als Mörder in Betracht kommst, aber -."

Harry unterbrach ihn eisig: „Sag mal, hörst du dir auch mal zu, wenn du sprichst? Langsam glaube ich wirklich, es war die falsche Entscheidung, dir den Fall zu übertragen!"

Sein Chef stand aufgerichtet vor ihm und funkelte ihn an.

Unsicher wandte Neville seinen Blick ab.

.

3. Konfliktverhalten und Umgang mit Kritik

a) Bleibt Ihr Vorgesetzter stets gelassen und ruhig, auch wenn Sie Kritik an seinem Verhalten oder seinen Entscheidungen äußern?

.

Neville hatte genug!

Es war endgültig Zeit für klare Aussagen. Er sprang ebenfalls vom Stuhl hoch und baute sich zur vollen Größe auf. „Ich möchte eine ehrliche Antwort von dir. Bist du der Vater von Ginnys Kindern?"

Innerlich zog er den Kopf ein und wartete auf den Orkan, der wohl nun über ihn hereinbrechen würde.

Doch Harry schien einen kurzen Moment reglos zu verharren, dann ließ er sich kraftlos auf den Stuhl fallen und stieß ein resigniertes „ja." heraus.

Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Neville, sich verhört zu haben. Doch ein Blick in das nun graue Gesicht seines Freundes belehrte ihn eines Besseren.

Auch er setzte sich wieder hin. „Ich glaube, es wird Zeit, dass du mir alles erzählst!"

Harry holte tief Luft, überlegte noch eine Sekunde und sagte dann: „Es war auf dem großen Betriebsausflug nach Cornwall. Nein, eigentlich war es schon einige Zeit vorher. Wir waren uns mal über den Weg gelaufen und irgendwie – wie soll ich sagen? – ich fand Ginny immer noch interessant. Aber sie hatte mir klar gemacht, dass sie in einer Beziehung steckte, und ich für sie nur als normaler Freund in Frage kam."

„Wußtest du, dass sie mit Malfoy zusammen war?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hatte keinen Namen genannt. Verständlich oder?" Er sah Neville fragend an. Dieser entgegnete: „Allerdings. Und bei dem Betriebsausflug des Ministeriums seid Ihr Euch dann wieder näher gekommen?"

Harry nickte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Ja, sie machte irgendwie einen unglücklichen Eindruck. Es gab Alkohol, die Bar machte irgendwann dicht, wir wollten uns in meinem Zimmer noch ein bisschen weiter unterhalten – du kannst hoffentlich auf die weiteren Details verzichten?"

„Natürlich." Nach einer Pause sprach Neville weiter. „Das war also der Grund, warum du keinen Vaterschaftstest genehmigen wolltest."

„Die Zeit hätte perfekt gepasst. Dreizehnte Schwangerschaftswoche. Vierlinge! Mein Gott, und ich hatte keine Ahnung!"

Harry hing schlaff im Stuhl. „Als dann klar war, dass Lucius unfruchtbar ist, war einwandfrei bewiesen, dass ich der Vater sein musste. Ich gehe zumindest nicht davon aus, dass Ginny sich noch mit einem anderem Mann eingelassen hatte."

Neville musste sich sehr zusammen nehmen, um die nächste Frage in ruhigem Ton zu stellen. „Es gibt sicher einige Leute im Ministerium, denen eine Verwicklung von dir in einen Mordfall mehr als gelegen kommen würde. Leute, denen der berühmte Harry Potter schon lange ein Dorn im Auge ist und die dich gerne beseitigen würden. War das der Grund, warum du die Leiche weggeschafft hast?"

_So, jetzt war es raus._

Doch Harry sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an: „Wovon redest du da?"

_Oh bitte, nicht nochmal alles von vorn!_

„Harry, ich kann dich ja verstehen. Und ich habe nicht vor, dieses Gespräch hier offiziell zu machen, schließlich kommst du als Mörder nicht in Betracht. Doch ohne Leiche ist die Suche natürlich nicht unbedingt einfacher geworden!"

Sein Freund schüttelte immer noch verständnislos den Kopf. „Willst du sagen, Ginnys Leiche ist verschwunden?"

„Hast du die Berichte nicht gelesen?"

„Nein, hatte noch keine Zeit. Warst du schon in der Pathologie? Wer hatte Zugang? Und wessen Dienst war es?" Seine Miene wirkte auf ihn ehrlich entsetzt. Neville war sich eigentlich recht sicher, dass sein Freund tatsächlich überrascht von dieser Meldung war. Sie kannten sich schließlich schon lange. Und Harry würde ihm doch nichts vorspielen! Schließlich waren sie Kollegen!

„Harry, lies erst mal alles durch, es gibt so viel Neues. Ich werde nochmals in Ginnys Wohnung apparieren, es gibt schließlich einiges zu suchen. Wir reden später weiter."

„Ist gut." Harry stand schwerfällig auf und verließ das Büro.

.

4. Allgemeines  
Haben Sie den Eindruck, dass Ihr Vorgesetzter stets  
a) über alle Vorgänge in der Abteilung Bescheid weiß

b) seine Arbeit zeitnah erledigt  
c) in allen Bereichen ständig den Überblick behält  
d) persönlich mit sich im Reinen ist

.

Neville zog das Blatt zu sich her, nahm den Stift in die Hand und seufzte laut.

_(legilimens)_

_._

_._

.

.


	57. Chapter 57

**Ihr Lieben! **Kurz und schmerzvoll, so geht es heute weiter. Und so sollte zur Abwechselung auch die Ansprache geraten, äh, die –lose Variante natürlich! **Triflorifer** dankt ganz herzlich **Meriva**, dem Betaleser, **lufa, lufa, Miss Perenelle, Zuckerdrache, 11th Espada, electric angel, Seraphin, Hedril und Dark Fay** – und im nu ist hier nichts mehr kurz. Also gleich nach unten schwenken!

**Feuerbohne und Runa **

**Lucius**

_Was habe ich gesagt? _

_WAS HABE ICH GESAGT?! _

Eine unendlich lange Sekunde verging, ehe seine eigene Stimme an sein Ohr drang. Eine weitere, bis es seinem wuttrunkenen Hirn gelungen war, einen Sinn aus seinen Lauten herauszufiltern. Dann schließlich auch bedeutungstragende WORTE.

_GINNY __WEASLEY__ HAT BEKOMMEN, WAS SIE VERDIENT HAT!_

Worte, die den rasenden, ihn mit allem, was er war, ertränkenden Zorn, welcher eben noch jede kleinste Ader seines Ichs durchsprudelt hatte, mit einem Schlag zum Gerinnen brachten. Die ihn mit Haut und Haar überspülenden Wellen der Wut plötzlich ein Bad aus schneidend scharfer Scherben. Er mitten drin.

_Beweg Dich nicht!_

Reglos stand er. Ohne Zeit. Die erste Bewegung das Ende. Horror und Blut. Seine Augen gebunden. Festgezurrt in denen der Aurorin, die ihn diese Ewigkeit hindurch entgeistert anstarrte.

_Das ist alles, was sie gewollt hat,_ stellte der Teil von ihm fest, der einst zum Denken befähigt gewesen war. _Ein solches Geständnis._

„Danke", sagte Hermine Granger im selben Moment, und Lucius' eigene Fassungslosigkeit verwandelte sich in ihrem Gesicht in eine surreale Ruhe, sich wie eine Glasscheibe vor das Chaos schiebend. Vor SEIN Chaos, das zuvor noch um sie beide getobt hatte: Angst, Wut, Verlangen, Hilflosigkeit, Enttäuschung…

SIE nun unbeteiligt. Ungerührt. UnBErührt von allem.

_Unberührt von MIR. SIE ist außen vor. Hat mit mir nichts mehr zu schaffen. SIE bleibt. Frei. _

Lucius atmete. Auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe, jedoch selbst auch seltsam kalt. Lediglich ein äußerliches Kribbeln spürend, wo all die Empfindungen in ihn stachen. Äußerlich. Innen nichts. Er fühlte nichts.

Dachte nur. Bloße Gedanken. Von allem Bildhaften losgelöst. Aneinandergereihte Wörter.

_Azkaban. So wird es sein. In Azkaban. Alles Menschliche außen. Das Leben. Die Seele. Außerhalb. _

Hermine Granger nickte einmal, in einer grotesken Weise zu gleicher Zeit gedankenverloren und resolut, holte ihren Rufspiegel vom Nachtkästchen, drückte sich an ihm vorbei ins Bad.

Sie hatte ihn.

**Hermine**

„NEVILLE! WIR HABEN IHN!"

Diesmal hatte sich Hermine vergewissert, dass die Mufliato-Taste gedrückt war.

„Wir haben wen?" Nevilles Stimme klang – abweisend?

„MALFOY!" Hermine kreischte fast, „wir haben gestritten und da ..."

„Nachher! Ich wollte ohnedies vorbeikommen!" Neville hatte sie nicht aussprechen lassen, „es gibt nämlich Neuigkeiten!"

„Aber hör doch zu!" Hermine stutzte. So sah seine Begeisterung aus? Das hatte sie sich aber anders vorgestellt! „Wann kommst du?"

„In - ein paar Stunden, denke ich!"

„WAS?" Hermine schnalzte entgeistert zurück. „Hast du nicht gehört? Er hat quasi zugegeben, dass er Ginny ermordet hat!"

„Später!" Klack, er hatte ausgeschaltet.

Ratlos blieb Hermine zurück.


	58. Chapter 58

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

**.**

Schön, dass euch Runas Lucius-Innensicht so gut gefallen hat!

.

Dann lasst mich doch gleich mal gucken, wie es heute weitergeht.

Eigentlich - nun ja, ihr kennt uns inzwischen schließlich ein bisschen - sollte es heute mit Neville weitergehen!

Aber der ist im Moment mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und leider unabkömmlich.

.

Wir bleiben also im Quarantäne-Zimmer, bzw. -Bad.

Dorthin hat sich ja Hermine zurückgezogen.

Und - was tut sie da? Duschen? Föhnen? Gesichtspackung auflegen?

Nee!

Sich selbst weichkochen, wie ich gerne sage.

.

Immerhin nähern wir uns Kapitel 64 – und bis dahin muss ja noch so einiges geschehen, damit ES geschehen kann! Denn sonst glaubt ihr uns doch kein Wort!

.

Nun also, ihr dürft heute Hermine begleiten. Dabei - wie sie gar nichts tut. Nur auf dem Klodeckel herumsitzen.

LAAAANGWEILIG! Oder?

.

Vielen herzlichen Dank an die Reviewer** Seraphin, Zuckerdrache, Dark Fay, Hedril, electric angel, legilimens (**MENSCH Legi!**) und Miss Perenelle.**

.

Ich hoffe, ihr konntet mit dem ZWEITEN HINWEIS etwas anfangen. Wenn nicht: sammeln! Irgendwann fügt es sich schon!

.

So, genug geredet! Hermine – du kannst anfangen!

.

Viel Spaß

Feuerbohne

.

**.**

**12:30 Uhr **

**.**

**.**

**Hermine**

.

Fünfundvierzig Minuten! Eine lange Dreiviertelstunde saß Hermine nun schon auf dem Klodeckel herum – und wagte es nicht, wieder ins Zimmer zurück zu gehen!

.

Wie hatte Neville sich das vorgestellt? Sie brachte Malfoy zu einem Geständnis und plauderte dann noch vergnügt ein paar Stunden mit ihm, ehe von Aurorenseite irgendetwas geschah?

Das war – unmöglich!

Neville war unmöglich!

.

Sie hatte sich Gesicht und Hände gewaschen – weg mit der Schminke! Dann hatte sie die Spange gelöst und die Haare ausgekämmt. Schließlich war sie wieder in ihr altes Sweatshirt geschlüpft, das sie am Morgen angezogen hatte. Schluss mit all der Verstellerei, Reizerei, Optimierung!

Pfh! Optimiert eskaliert war nun alles!

.

Schließlich hatte sie sich wieder auf den Klodeckel gesetzt und die Wand angeschaut. Und gewartet!

Wenigstens ihre Knie hatten inzwischen aufgehört zu zittern – und ihr Herzschlag hatte sich auch wieder beruhigt. Dennoch, sie war immer noch weit mehr aufgebracht, als sie vor sich zugeben wollte!

Der Mörder hatte seine Tat gestanden! Und jetzt war er da draußen, im Zimmer, nur durch eine dünne Türe von ihr getrennt.

.

Er hatte vorhin, nach ihrer Frage, schlagartig zu toben aufgehört.

_Nach DER Frage_, dachte sie erschöpft. Immerhin hatte sie den Durchbruch gebracht. Sein Geständnis!

.

Warum hatte sich Neville nach dieser Nachricht nicht umgehend auf den Weg hierher gemacht? Das war ihr völlig schleierhaft! Sie hatte hier Erfolg gehabt, endlich – und ihn schien das nicht zu interessieren!

.

Ihr Job hier war nun erledigt. Sie war wieder frei! Konnte gehen, wohin sie wollte, tun und lassen, was sie wollte, zaubern, soviel sie wollte. Und endlich wieder in ihrem Bett schlafen!

Sie lächelte! Ah, war das wohltuend, endlich wieder einmal entspannt zu lächeln!

.

ER lächelte nicht. Jetzt nicht und wahrscheinlich nie mehr! Askaban! Das war es, was ihn erwartete. Askaban und die Dementoren.

Sie schauderte! Dementoren ausgeliefert zu sein! Das war das entsetzlichste, was sie sich vorstellen konnte!

_Er hat gemordet! _

Ja, Malfoy war ein Mörder und Mörder verdienten Dementoren!

_Vielleicht war er bei Ginny ebenso aufgebracht gewesen, wie gerade eben jetzt bei dir!_

Aber damit war er trotzdem ein Mörder!

_Im Affekt!,_ wisperte die Stimme in ihr._ Nicht eiskalt geplant. Das ist ein großer Unterschied!_

Das mochte zwar ein Unterschied sein, aber einer, der sie nicht zu interessieren hatte! Unwillig wischte sie den Gedanken weg. _Denk an was anderes, Hermine! _

Zwei ganze Tage hatte sie immerhin gebraucht, um ihn soweit zu bekommen! Aber sie hatte es geschafft!

_Es ist eine gute Idee von mir gewesen, mich mit Malfoy zusammen legen zu lassen, solange die Quaran .... ! _

Es durchzuckte sie eiskalt! Die Pest! Sie war ebenso wie Malfoy in Quarantäne! Würde womöglich erkranken und – STERBEN!

.

Nichts war zu Ende! Gar nichts! Auf sie wartete weiterhin Quarantäne! _Und vielleicht die Pest!_

Entsetzt horchte sie in sich hinein: So abscheulich sie sich jetzt auch wieder fühlte, KRANK fühlte sie sich nicht! Nein, wirklich nicht!

.

Aber auch, wenn sie nicht selbst infiziert war! Es reichte, wenn Malfoy erkranken würde! Dann würde sie weiterhin in Gefahr bleiben! Denn er könnte sie ja jederzeit anstecken!

Es war furchtbar! Alles hier war furchtbar! Wie hatte sie nur diese absurde Idee haben können, sich mit Malfoy zusammen legen zu lassen? Ihr Leben zu riskieren, nur um einen Mörder dingfest zu machen?

_Ginnys Mörder! _

Den Mörder ihrer besten Freundin zu überführen lohnte schließlich alles, oder?

Schlagartig waren der rasende Herzschlag und die zitternden Knie zurückgekehrt! _Ich werde eventuell sterben! Hier! In Quarantäne! _

Dieser Preis war eindeutig zu hoch, denn was hatte sie bewirkt?

Einen womöglich ohnehin Sterbenden des Mordes überführt?

Sie, wahrscheinlich selber zum Tode verurteilt, hatte ... Es war unsäglich! Sie fühlte sich unsäglich!

_Überflüssig_ schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, _du hast völlig überflüssigerweise dein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt. _Nichts lohnte diesen Einsatz! _Ginny wird nicht wieder lebendig! Aber ich werde sterben!_

Und ob ein Mörder durch die Pest oder die Dementoren starb, was spielte das für eine Rolle?

_Wenn er überhaupt ein Mörder ist! _

Denn das war klar: Sie hatte ihn gereizt! Aufgebracht!

_Weil ich ihn versöhnlich stimmen wollte_, wisperte die Stimme in ihr, _ich wollte ihn doch nicht... _ aber ja! Sie hatte versucht, ihn mit ihrer Fraulichkeit einzulullen, aufzulockern. Wollte auf diese Art ein Geständnis von ihm bekommen!

_Aber er HAT gestanden!_

HATTE er?

Naja, er hatte doch gesagt…

_WAS hat er denn gesagt? - „Sie hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat!"_

Das HEIßT es doch! Oder?

„_Auch Du wirst bekommen, was Du verdienst!"_

Was hatte Hermine verdient?

Sie hatte ihn mit falsch ausgesandten Signalen verwirrt. Sie hatte ihn abblitzen lassen, als er endlich angefangen hatte, auf ihre 'Optimierungsversuche' zu reagieren!

Sie hatte zu verantworten, wie er reagiert hatte! Dies war mitnichten ein Geständnis gewesen!

_._

Hermine hob den Kopf.

Seit sie hier ins Bad gestürzt war, hatte sie von Malfoy da draußen im Zimmer nichts mehr gehört.

Was tat er jetzt? War er noch immer erstarrt, so, wie sie ihn gesehen hatte, als sie hierher geeilt war, um Neville zu rufen?

Ob sie mal nachsehen sollte? Die Türe öffnen?

_Und wenn er mir auflauert? _

Quatsch! Hermine stand auf und legte ihre Hand leise auf den Türriegel, drehte ihn, drückte die Klinke, zog die Türe einen Spalt auf. Vorsichtig, ganz leise!

.

Er lag auf dem Bett. Mit geschlossenen Augen, wirkte völlig abwesend.

Einige Sekunden starrte sie ihn nur an.

Plötzlich drehte er seinen Kopf und sah sie an. Stumm, wie sie.

Hatte er sie gehört?

Nein, das ging nicht, sie stand ja völlig regungs- und geräuschlos. Er musste ihren Blick auf sich gefühlt haben.

.

Hermine erschrak, als sie seine Augen sah. Sie waren leer.

_Gebrochen! _

Er wirkte völlig gebrochen! Sah SO ein Mörder aus?

_Oder eher jemand, der in die Falle getappt ist und weiß, dass er nicht mehr auskommt? _

.

Fünf lange Sekunden starrte sie Malfoy an, dann ging sie ins Bad zurück. Ließ die Türe unverriegelt. Setzte sich wieder auf den Klodeckel und zog die Beine hoch.

.

Sie war hier genauso gefangen wie er. Sah dem gleichen Schicksal entgegen.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf die Knie. Sie wartete. Worauf, das wusste sie nicht. Auf Neville? Die Auroren? Den Tod?

_Oder womöglich auf ...?_

.

(Feuerbohne)


	59. Chapter 59

**Liebe Leser!**

**.**

**Triflorischer Dank an unsere Reviewer: Zuckerdrache, Hedril, Seraphin, Dark Fay und Miss Perenelle!**

**.**

Kaum sitzt Hermine zwei Tage auf dem Klodeckel herum, schon geht es weiter und Neville kommt.

.

Ja, warten ist eine Kunst – und in der ist die gute Hermine nicht sonderlich bewandert. Dementsprechend schlecht drauf ist sie deshalb auch.

Und was jetzt kommt, wird auch nicht sonderlich dazu beitragen, sie wieder aufzuheitern.

.

Euch wünsch ich trotzdem viel Spaß!

.

Feuerbohne

.

.

**.**

**04. 11. 2005 15:00 Uhr **

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hermine**_

_._

_Wie langsam die Zeit vergeht, wenn man einfach nur wartet!_

Nach einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit meldete sich Neville.

„Ich bin da!", meldete sich Nevilles Stimme aus dem Rufspiegel. „Kommst du zur Türe?"

Endlich! Hermine standen Tränen der Erleichterung in den Augen, als sie zur Schleuse ging.

Sie warf Malfoy nur einen kurzen Blick zu: Er lag noch immer auf dem Bett, seinen linken Unterarm über dem Gesicht und schien zu schlafen!

Neville dagegen erschien ihr wie die Verkündung der Frohen Botschaft! Er war so wunderbar, so - schön!

„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass du endlich da bist!"

.

„Es gibt Neuigkeiten", sagte er jedoch nur knapp, ohne auf ihre deutlich zur Schau gestellte Erleichterung zu reagieren. „Die Leiche ist verschwunden!"

.

Hermine verstand gar nichts. „Was sagst du da?" Wovon sprach Neville?

„Ginny", antwortete der nur und sah Hermine niedergeschlagen an.

„Ginny", wiederholte Hermine und überlegte tatsächlich einen Moment, was Ginny mit der ganzen Sache zu tun haben sollte. „Ja, weißt du, Malfoy hat endlich – GINNY?" Jetzt hatte Nevilles Satz sie erreicht, „DU MEINST, GINNYS LEICHE IST WEG?"

Neville nickt nur und Hermine fiel plötzlich auf, wie blass er aussah, müde, abgekämpft.

„Wie?"

Neville zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Heute Morgen war sie aus der Pathologie verschwunden. Niemand weiß etwas!"

In Hermines Kopf begann es zu rattern: Heute Morgen bereits? Hatte Ginnys Mörder sie beiseite geschafft? Beiseite schaffen lassen, verbesserte sie sich hastig in Gedanken. Denn Malfoy hatte ja ein Alibi!

„Malfoy hat heute quasi zugegeben, dass er ..."

Sie wurde von Neville unterbrochen: „Hermine, Malfoy fällt aus! Er kann es nicht gewesen sein! Überleg doch mal! Was hätte er davon?"

„Beweise vernichten." DIE Antwort war einfach. „Oder war die Vaterschaft schon festgestellt worden? Immerhin ist es möglich, dass er doch ..."

„Er ist nicht der Vater! Glaub mir das! Das steht ohne jeden Zweifel fest!" Neville sah mehr als angespannt aus: „Malfoy hat keinen Grund gehabt, die Leiche verschwinden zu lassen. Keinen einzigen! Sein Interesse müsste das Gegenteil sein, nämlich, dass Ginnys Leiche bleibt. Beweist sie doch, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hat!"

Er fuhr sich mit müder Geste über die Augen. „Und nein! Eine Vaterschaftsfeststellung war noch nicht gemacht worden!"

.

Hermine schwindelte! Der Streit! Was hatte Malfoy gesagt?_ „Ginny Weasley hat bekommen, was sie verdient hat!"_

_Es war die Wut, die da gesprochen hat, _wisperte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf,_ er ist ausgerastet und hat sich hinreißen lassen!_

Wenngleich sie nichts zum Wahrheitsgehalt dieses Gedanken sagen konnte, das Ausrasten zumindest konnte sie zweifelsfrei bestätigen!

.

„Ein Ablenkungsversuch? Kann er nicht, um uns in die Irre zu führen, Ginny ..." sie brach ab. Es war lächerlich! Sie hatte mit Malfoy vor etwa zwei Stunden gestritten, aber Ginny war schon seit heute Morgen verschwunden! Es KONNTE keine Reaktion auf seinen unbedacht gesagten Satz gewesen sein!

.

„Wir suchen also nach dem unbekannten Vater, der wahrscheinlich der Mörder ist?"

Hermine versuchte sich zu sammeln. Malfoy war damit entlastet. Ein anderer war der Mörder und der war nicht hier!

.

Es knackste. Hinter ihr! Hermine fuhr herum, machte die beiden benötigten Schritte, um ins Zimmer sehen zu können.

Sie hatte sich nicht verhört. Malfoy stand gleich hinter dem Eingang, die Haare immer noch in Aufruhr, seine Augen im ansonsten kalkweißen Gesicht dunkel umschattet und starrte sie an.

Himmel! Er hatte mitgehört! Hermine verharrte sprachlos. Verlegen senkte sie den Blick. Was jetzt?

Sie wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, da bemerkte sie seine Bewegung.

Eilig sah sie auf. Malfoy hatte sich ins Zimmer zurückgezogen, öffnete gerade die Badezimmertüre und verschwand darin.

.

Sekunden später, in denen Hermine ihm nur stumm nachgeschaut hatte, hob sie ihren Rufspiegel und aktivierte die Mufliatotaste.

Dann erst wandte sie sich erneut zur Schleuse.

.

Sie wurde sofort wieder von Neville abgelenkt:

„Es gibt noch ein Problem!" er kratzte sich am bartstoppeligen Kinn. „Ich war heute an Ginnys Arbeitsplatz und habe ihre Unterlagen gesichtet. Sie hat sehr ordentliche Tätigkeitsberichte geführt." Er sah Hermine eindringlich an: „Sie war doch in Bulgarien?"

Hermine nickte: „Sicher, einige Wochen lang. Ist noch gar nicht lange her!"

„Das ist das eigenartige" Neville sah auf seine Fingernägel, rieb diese dann an seinem Jackett: „Es gibt über diese Zeit keine Aufzeichnungen. Nur von vorher und nachher."

„Die werden halt woanders abgelegt sein." Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, worauf Neville hinaus wollte. „Vielleicht hat sie dafür einen eigenen Ordner angelegt."

Doch Neville schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich habe alles durchgesehen. Da ist nichts! Es gibt nur die Aufzeichnungen bis zu dieser Reise – und dann wieder, als sie zurück war. Nichts über die Zeit dort. Hat sie dir davon erzählt?"

„Von der Reise?" Hermine lachte leise auf. Was sich Neville vorstellte!

„Ginnys Arbeit unterlag nicht nur Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, weißt du. Sie war auch noch an eine Schweigepflicht gebunden. Sie hat mir nur erzählt, dass sie nach Bulgarien reisen wird. Nicht warum und auch nicht, wie lange. Dann war sie wochenlang verschwunden, bis sie sich wieder zurückgemeldet hat. Allerdings hatte ich damals den Eindruck, dass diese Reise erfolgreich verlaufen ist."

„Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch", Neville fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Es ist nur sehr merkwürdig, dass es keine Aufzeichnungen über diese Reise gibt! Könnte sie diese versteckt haben?"

„Gute Frage! Aber Warum? Warum sollte Ginny Aufzeichnungen verstecken?"

Hermine war plötzlich ganz froh, dass nicht sie den Fall übernommen hatte. Neville würde also nach verschollenen Unterlagen fahnden müssen, die schlicht überall sein konnten. Wenn es sie denn gab! Dieser lästige Kleinkram nahm bei Kapitalverbrechen fast die ganze Ermittlungszeit ein.

Ein wenig spitz setzte sie nach: „Da wirst du suchen müssen!"

Sein genervtes Gesicht sagte sehr deutlich, WIE toll er ihren Ratschlag fand.

„Ich muss los! Du weißt ja was es heißt, wenn Ermittlungen auf vollen Touren laufen?"

Er hatte es plötzlich sehr eilig.

„Wann kommst du wieder?" Hermine hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, noch eine Weile mit ihm weiterzureden.

„Irgendwann morgen, wahrscheinlich!"

Weg war er.

Einen Moment lang starrte sie noch auf das jetzt leere Schleusenfenster, dann ging sie ins Zimmer zurück.

.

(Feuerbohne)


	60. Chapter 60

**Das 60. Kapitel!**

So ist das mit den Wochen – man zählt sie und erlebt sie, und plötzlich sind sie doch vorüber…

NOCH VIER KAPITEL!! Bis…

Aber zuerst haben unsere beiden Hübschen noch einiges an Beziehungsarbeit zu absolvieren.

Viel Spaß dabei wünschen Feuerbohne und Runa

**Triflorische Dänke an Miss Perenelle, lufa, Zuckerdrache, Seraphin, Hedril und Darf Fay für ihre lieben Reviews! **

**.**

**.  
**

**04. 11. 2005, 15:15 Uhr **

**.  
**

**Lucius**

Er hatte es bis ins Bad geschafft, hatte geschafft, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, war jedoch nicht in der Lage, seine die Zarge umschließende Hand zu lösen, um die zwei nötigen Schritte zum Waschbecken in Angriff zu nehmen. Ermattet verharrte er, bewegungslos, nicht fähig, frei zu stehen.

Schwer lehnte er sich an den Holzrahmen, dessen Kühle an seiner heißen Wange spürend. Drehte den Kopf so, daß stattdessen seine Stirn in diesen Genuß kam. Tief atmete er ein weiteres Mal ein. Was für ein Tag!

Selten war er so erschöpft gewesen. Und selten so unsicher. Auch jetzt noch, nachdem sich die Sache doch eigentlich geklärt hatte.

_Ich bin entlastet_, dachte er bewußt. _Die Leiche ist verschwunden, und daran kann nur der Mörder Interesse haben. Aber ich habe ein Alibi._

Selbst die Staraurorin hatte das zugegeben! Daß sie einen unbekannten Mörder suchten, den, der Ginny geschwängert hatte.

Warum konnte er sich dann nicht freuen? Erleichtert in den Spiegel lächeln und sein verschwitztes Gesicht wieder herrichten? Seine Haare waschen? Souverän aus dem Bad treten, sich zu seinem Platz begeben und sich in seinem Sessel entspannt zurücklehnen?

Warum stand er noch immer hier, unfähig zu allem sonst, und fühlte er sich dann noch immer so… schwach? So… ausgeliefert?

Er hörte gedämpft, wie Hermine Granger die direkt an diesen Raum grenzende Schleuse verließ. Sah sie noch vor sich in ihrem sich eng an ihre schmale Silhouette schmiegenden Pulli, er fühlte sie noch, er ROCH sie noch, ihre wunderschönen Haare, die er in der viel zu kurzen Zeit der Umarmung nicht wirklich hatte berühren können.

Er hatte sie wirklich gewollt, und sie hatte ihn an der Nase herumgeführt, nur um ihm das zu entlocken, was er ihr letzten Endes dann auch treudoof an den Kopf geschmissen hatte. Ein blödsinniges Geständnis, das wahrhaftig nicht nötig gewesen wäre! Für nichts und wieder nichts!

Das war es. Was ihm, der Himmel wußte es, wirklich selten passierte! Daß eine Frau, die er in sein Bett holen wollte, ihm einen Korb gab.

DAS PASSIERTE IHM NIE!

_Und erst recht nicht mit einer, die so wunderschönes Haar…_

Abrupt stieß Lucius sich vom Türrahmen ab, um diesen überflüssigen Gedanken zu beenden, und erreichte endlich das Waschbecken. Hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, seine Hand auszustrecken, um am Wasserhahn zu drehen. Vermied den Blick in den Spiegel, während er seine Hände benutzte, um sein noch immer glühendes Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu benetzen. Das tat gut! Und er würde es überleben!

_Das würdest Du zumindest, wenn Du NICHT die Pest hättest!_

Na, sein Verstand schien sich ja allmählich zurückzumelden!

Aber seine gegenwärtige Situation war bei weitem nicht so schrecklich, daß er es wirklich nötig hätte, den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken.

Hermine Granger hatte ihn gelinkt, aber der Verdacht gegen ihn schien vorerst ausgeräumt. Er könnte mit der Pest infiziert sein, aber sicher war das keinesfalls. Die Frau, die er umworben hatte, weil sie ihm vorgegaukelt hatte, daß sie ihn umgarne, verschmähte ihn.

All das war schlecht, schlimm sogar zweifellos, aber nicht das Ende.

Er würde nicht aufgeben. Würde so lange am Leben festhalten, wie er die Chance dazu hatte. Vielleicht würde er gesund bleiben und als freier Mann nach Hause zurückkehren. Das nervige Schlammblut und seine mit ihr verbundene Schmach vergessen. Vielleicht sogar vorher hier die Möglichkeit haben, sich später mit Rosalie ein wenig abzulenken. Die wollte ihn wenigstens!

Lucius Malfoy richtete sich auf und sah seinem Spiegelbild geradewegs in die Augen. Dem erfrischenden Wasser war es nicht gelungen, die dunklen Ringe darunter verschwinden zu lassen. Auch seine Haare schrieen nach einer intensiven Wäsche. Er würde also duschen. Sich wirklich frisch machen, bevor er der ablehnenden Frau dort draußen wieder vor die Augen trat.

.

.

**Hermine**

Malfoy hatte mitgehört, dass Ginnys Leiche verschwunden war!

Nun ja, allzu leise waren Neville und sie schließlich nicht gewesen, dort an der Türe.

Malfoy wusste jetzt also auch, dass er entlastet war.

Gut soweit! Nur, was hatte sie, Hermine, getan?

Ihn gereizt und provoziert, bis er in Rage einen Fehler gemacht hatte, der alles hätte entscheiden können!

_Wieviele Menschen wohl unschuldig im Gefängnis sitzen, nur weil sie in äußerster Wut etwas Falsches gesagt haben? 'Ich bring dich um', etwa! Ohne es zu TUN! _

DIESEN Fehler wollte sie nicht begehen. Nicht SCHULD daran haben, dass ein Unschuldiger nach Askaban müsste!

Es war richtig, Hermine war davon überzeugt - gewesen - , dass Malfoy Ginny umgebracht hatte. Zuerst, weil Ginny von ihm schwanger geworden war. Vierlinge! Hermine konnte sich lebhaft ausmalen, WIE begeistert Malfoy auf eine solche Nachricht reagiert haben würde!

Doch als sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er keineswegs der Vater dieser Kinder sein konnte, war sie sofort umgeschwenkt: Ein Malfoy würde nicht dulden, dass SEINE Geliebte einen anderen Mann liebte! Eher würde er sie umbringen!

Das war logisch und schlüssig und hatte sie dazu veranlasst, Malfoy in die Enge zu treiben, um die Wahrheit endlich aus ihm herauszukitzeln.

Was sie versucht hatte! Erfolgreich! Aber eben doch falsch.

Wie es nur manchmal ging! Kaum hatte sie sein ersehntes 'Geständnis', stellte sich heraus, dass sie es aus ihm herausgepresst hatte. Mit unlauteren Mitteln!

Sie hatte einen eklatanten Fehler gemacht! Sie, die immer stolz auf ihre saubere Arbeit gewesen war. Sie, die stets andere dafür verurteilt hatte, wenn diese Verdächtige unter Druck gesetzt hatten!

Sie war keinen Deut besser! Sie war – unfähig, krank!

Ja, krank! Waren das die ersten Anzeichen der Pest? Hatte sie aggressive Ausfälle?

Oder Malfoy?

Ging es so los?

So hatte Hermine ihn noch nie gesehen! So ausfällig und später dann, als er gelauscht hatte, so – fertig! Seine Haare waren wild zerzaust gewesen, dunkle Schatten um seine Augen im ansonsten kalkweisen Gesicht.

_So sieht man aus, wenn man sich vor Askaban fürchten muss, weil man unbedacht etwas sehr Belastendes gesagt hat! _

Gut, aus Malfoy hatte die Wut geschrien, nicht die Wahrheit! Sie würde sich also entschuldigen müssen! Dafür, ihn so weit getrieben zu haben. Dafür, ihn vorverurteilt zu haben!

Sie würde sich entschuldigen! Ja, das würde sie! SIE würde nicht voller Stolz schweigen und so tun, als habe sie keinen Fehler gemacht! Denn genau das hatte sie: Einen schweren Fehler gemacht!

Aber sie konnte ihn wieder gut machen! Wenn sie sich entschuldigte. Wenn sie sagte: Es tut mir leid!

Hermine atmete tief durch. Das, was sie vorhatte, würde ihr ALLES abverlangen. Sich bei Malfoy entschuldigen zu müssen war keine schöne Aussicht!

Aber zunächst einmal hatte sie eine Gnadenfrist! Noch war er im Bad. Hatte sich dorthin zurückgezogen. Wie sie das an seiner Stelle auch getan hätte!

Sie stellte den Mufliato am Rufspiegel wieder ab, dann ging sie zum Sessel, setzte sich hinein und wartete. Mit Herzklopfen! Auf ihre schwere Stunde!

.

.

**Lucius**

Unwillkürlich hatte Lucius die Badezimmertür so leise wie möglich geöffnet (Bemitleidenswerte Muggel, die immer ohne Verschleierungszauber auskommen mußten!), um zuerst einmal in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo sich der Feind aufhielt.

Da war sie.

Seine Augen auf sie geheftet, verharrte Lucius regungslos. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht. Regelrecht in ihren Sessel gekuschelt, saß sie da; die Beine an die Brust gezogen, ihren Kopf auf die Knie gelegt, so daß ihre kraftvollen braunen Locken sich über ihre Beine bis über die darunter hervorlugenden Fußspitzen ergossen. Das diffuse Licht im Raum setzte dezente Glanzlichter darin, welche sich im Rhythmus ihres tiefen Atems sacht bewegten. Ihr Haar war wirklich wunderschön...

Diese Schönheit prickelte in Lucius' Fingern, und auch er atmete tiefer ein angesichts der Macht, mit der seine Fingerspitzen angezogen wurden von ihrer Pracht, die berührt werden mußte, diese wunderbar fließende Fülle, die gespürt werden mußte, die er in seine Hand bekommen mußte, sie besitzen…

_Haare hin oder her, Du verwirrter Idiot! Diese Frau ist Dein FEIND! Und zu allem Überfluß WILL sie Dich nicht!_

Ohne es zu wollen, hatte er eine Bewegung gemacht. Hermine schreckte auf und sprang hoch. Verwundert registrierte Lucius in ihren hellbraun schimmernden Augen dieselbe Unsicherheit, die ihn selbst erfüllte.

.

(Lucius von Astrid-Runa, Hermine von Feuerbohne)


	61. Chapter 61

Verehrte Leserschaft unseres Gemeinschaftsprojekts!

.

Ihr alle fragt Euch seit Monaten: „Wie schaffen diese geradezu begnadet kreativen und fleißigen Rattenmord-Autoren, so kompetent und lückenlos schlüssig eine mehrsträngige Krimi-Doppelromanzen-Handlung in x Kapiteln innerhalb weniger erzählter Tage zu koordinieren, ohne daß sich auch nur der kleinste Fehler einschleicht?"

.

Hier und heute kommt die Antwort:

SIE SCHAFFEN ES **NICHT**!

.

Bitte verzeiht unseren jämmerlichen Irrtum, der uns Lucius mitten aus der Szene mit Hermine hat reißen lassen, um Narcissa und Neville zu ihrer zufälligen Begegnung zu verhelfen. Letztere müssen sich leider bis 17.15 Uhr gedulden, ehe sie ihren Tee bekommen, denn vorher muß das andere Paar seine Beziehung zumindest ansatzweise auf die Reihe bekommen haben! Denn Ihr wißt: Nummer 64 rückt näher!

(Liebe Seraphin, es ist nur Runas Größenwahn, der sie Deine Warnung des übersteigerten Erwartungsdrucks bezüglich mit hintergründigem Lächeln ignorieren läßt.

Was meint Feuerbohne?

.

„Äh… Runa… Vielleicht sollten wir den Sex erst noch mal durchlesen, bevor du damit angibst?"

_Oh… naja… stimmt, er liegt tatsächlich bereits Monate zurück…_

„Ja, Du hast recht! DAS machen wir gleich mal!")

.

.

Derweil geschäftige Grüße an Euch alle, worunter hatte ich das noch mal gespeichert…?

.

„Runa, warte, du mußt ihnen noch sagen, daß sie also jetzt das 61. Kapitel noch einmal lesen müssen und sich einbilden, dass sie das 62. noch nicht kennen!"

Oh ja, richtig! Wie war das mit der Koordinationskunst???

.

Feuerbohne und Astrid-Runa,

die sich jetzt schnell noch für die Reviews und Klicks bedanken und ansonsten verziehen, bis sich die Wogen wieder geglättet haben!

.

.

.

.

.

04. 11. 2005 17:00 Uhr

.

.

**Hermine**

**.**

Endlich kam er aus dem Bad heraus.

Ihr Herz machte einen wilden Satz, als sie aufsprang und ohne Umschweife begann: „Ich muss mich entschuldigen! Ich habe Ihnen Unrecht getan!"

Malfoy blieb stehen, schwieg.

Hermine fühlte sich furchtbar. Ertappt, bloßgestellt. Sie senkte die Augen. Warum sagte er nichts?

„Es war nur ..., ich war so wütend!" Unsicher sah sie auf. Hörte er ihr überhaupt zu?

Malfoy nickte.

„Ja, Sie hatten natürlich Recht! Ich bin hier, um Sie zu einem Geständnis zu bringen!" Sie musste die Wahrheit sagen. Sonst würde sie immer weiter schuldig bleiben. „Ich war davon überzeugt, dass Sie Ginny umgebracht haben!" Tränen stiegen ihr plötzlich in die Augen: „Sie war meine Freundin! Ich habe sie – geliebt! Und plötzlich war sie tot. Da musste ich doch ..."

Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Zum einen, weil es heiß und mit Sicherheit gerötet war und zum anderen, weil Malfoy immer noch stumm dastand und sie nur anstarrte. Das konnte sie einfach nicht länger ertragen!

„Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, Sie um jeden Preis nach Askaban zu bringen", ratterte sie blindlings drauflos. „Ich meine, wären Sie Ginnys Mörder, hätte ich keine Probleme damit. Denn dann hätten Sie es verdient! Aber – nicht unschuldig!"

„Ist schon gut!"

Verwundert und erschrocken hob Hermine den Kopf.

Malfoy war gerade dabei, zum anderen Sessel zu gehen und sich zu setzen. Dass er vor kurzem noch völlig desolat ausgesehen hatte, war ihm jetzt nicht mehr anzumerken. Er wirkte wie immer: Gepflegt, ruhig und leicht überheblich.

.

.

.

**Lucius**

**.**

„Ich muß mich entschuldigen! Ich habe Ihnen Unrecht getan!"

Lucius konnte sie nur stumm anstarren. Daß sie eingesehen hatte, daß er unschuldig war, hatte sie ja ihrem Kollegen gegenüber schon zugegeben. Aber daß sie sich tatsächlich bei ihm entschuldigen würde…? Nein, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

_Gryffindor eben. Die sind so…_

„Es war nur ..., ich war so wütend!" stotterte sie weiter. Sich offensichtlich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut fühlend.

Warum tat sie sich das an? Bewies das nicht eindeutig, daß sie doch ein Interesse daran hatte, daß sie beide miteinander…? Ansonsten würde doch wohl nicht einmal eine Gryffindor sich bei ihrem FEIND entschuldigen, der ihr doch zuvor viel zu nahe gekommen war…? Hieß das nicht aber…? Offenkundig bezweckte sie doch, sich mit ihm wieder gut zu stellen…

Wie dem auch sei, nach den unschönen Erfahrungen hatte er eigentlich wenig Lust auf sie. Er nickte nur. Hauptsache, sie würde ihn gleich in Ruhe lassen.

„Ja, Sie hatten natürlich Recht! Ich bin hier, um Sie zu einem Geständnis zu bringen!"

Sein Desinteresse schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Sah ihn direkt und in eindringlicher Weise an, während er den Blick oberflächlich hielt.

„Ich war davon überzeugt, dass Sie Ginny umgebracht haben!"

Was? Jetzt wollte sie auch noch weinen? Nicht um IHN natürlich:

„Sie war meine Freundin! Ich habe sie – geliebt! Und plötzlich war sie tot. Da mußte ich doch ..."

Sie bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Weinte anscheinend wirklich! Wieso gab sie jetzt so viel von sich Preis? Nachdem SIE ihn vor wenigen Stunden MIßBRAUCHT und ihm dann auch noch einen brutalen Korb gegeben hatte?

Trauen würde er ihr nicht mehr so ohne weiteres. Dazu schien sie doch einfach zu unberechenbar zu sein!

„Ich bin nicht daran interessiert, Sie um jeden Preis nach Askaban zu bringen", ratterte sie nun herunter.

_Eine Lüge, meine Liebe! Aber WESWEGEN lügst Du jetzt?_

„Ich meine, wären Sie Ginnys Mörder, hätte ich keine Probleme damit. Denn dann hätten Sie es verdient! Aber – nicht unschuldig!"

Und das war wahrscheinlich sogar die Wahrheit!

_Ja, Granger, ich weiß, daß Du Gryffindor bist! _

Es war ihm gleich. Er wollte jetzt seine Ruhe. Setzte seine gewohnte Arroganz auf, als er noch einmal nickte und sich dann aufmachte, seinen Platz am Tisch einzunehmen, um sich irgendwie abzulenken. Speiste sie ab:

„Ist schon gut!"

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, wie sie verwundert und erschrocken den Kopf hob. Ihre Locken schwangen in dieser Bewegung und schimmerten in wunderschönen Glanzreflexen. Wußte sie das eigentlich? Wie schön sie war?

Von ihrer netten Aufmachung war nach den Strapazen dieses Nachmittags nicht mehr allzu viel übrig, doch ihr Haar strotzte vor Energie. Vor WEIBLICHER Energie, die er noch bei keiner vor ihr in dieser prägnanten Weise wahrgenommen hatte.

Seine Finger sehnten sich schon wieder in ihr Haar, und er verstärkte seine äußere Fassade, um sich nicht zu weit darauf einzulassen.

Bei dieser Person war Vorsicht angezeigt.

.

(Hermine von Feuerbohne, Lucius von Astrid-Runa )


	62. Chapter 62

_Man nehme:_

_200g Mehl_

_1 Pk Backpulver_

_50 g Butter/Margerine_

_25g Zucker_

_1 Ei_

_eine Hand voll Rosinen, eingeweicht_

_ca. 1/8 l Milch_

_Alles mischen, so viel Milch zugießen, dass der Teig nicht klebt, kurz kalt stellen._

_Dann 4 cm dick ausrollen und mit einem kleinen Glas oder ähnlichem Kreise austechen._

_Aufs Blech und bei 200 Grad 10 min backen. (Raus bevor sie braun werden!)_

_._

_Statt clotted cream (dicke Sahne) geht auch Naturjoghurt, Marmelade oder pur essen._

_._

_Ach so, Ihr wisst noch gar nicht, was das ist! _

_Englische Scones._

_Ob die Euch der Lösung des Falles näher bringen?_

_Nun ja, wenn Ihr Neville damit bestecht, vielleicht._

_Ansonsten wünsch ich einen guten Appetit und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!_

_Legi_

_._

_._

**4.11.2005 17.00 Uhr **

Nach dem Gespräch mit Hermine hatte Neville seinen Aufenthalt im St. Mungo`s gleich mit einem Besuch bei seinen Eltern verbunden.

Die bunt verpackten Toffees, die er mitgebracht hatte, waren ihm nach und nach von seiner strahlenden Mutter wieder aufgedrängt worden, während sein Vater in gewohnter Manier über Vorfälle aus längst vergangenen Tagen gelacht hatte.

Als er die Tür zum Krankenzimmer hinter sich schloss und die lange Treppe hinab ging, fühlte er sich - wie immer - einsam. Nicht mehr so elend wie in den ersten Jahren, aber die tiefsitzende Traurigkeit über den grausamen Verlust seiner geliebten Familienmitglieder konnte er nach jedem Besuch fast körperlich spüren. Vielleicht wäre es leichter gewesen, wenn sie gestorben wären und er an einem Grab Abschied hätte nehmen können. So aber sah er sie zweimal pro Woche vor sich: Ehemals engagierte Auroren und verantwortungsvolle Eltern - nun reduziert zu alternden Körperhüllen mit dem Verstand eines Kleinkindes. Zumindest waren sie nicht unglücklich, nein, sie schienen dem Leben durchaus viele positive Seiten abgewinnen zu können und sei es nur in Form von glitzernd verpackten Bonbons.

Neville hatte die unterste Treppenstufe erreicht und bewegte sich auf den Klinik-Ausgang zu. Aus dem seitlichen Gang näherte sich eine bekannte Silhoutte.

„Mister Longbottom, schön, Sie zu sehen!" Sie zog ihren Handschuh aus und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy, was führt Sie denn hierher?"

_Seit wann besucht sie denn ihren Mann? Das wusste ich gar nicht!_

Er musterte Narzissa aufmerksam, während diese auf ihre elegante Handtasche deutete, welche farblich genau zum bordeau-roten langen Mantel paßte: „In ein paar Tagen findet unser großer Wohltätigkeits-Ball statt. So wie es aussieht, wird Lucius wohl nicht dabei sein können."

Ihre blauen Augen sahen ihn fragend an.

Neville verstand zwar nicht, was das mit der Tasche zu tun hatte, antwortete aber wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich weiß nicht genau, wann er aus der Quarantäne entlassen werden kann."

Sie nickte nur kurz. „Er scheint in dieser Zelle mit ganz neuen Problemen konfrontiert zu werden! Nicht, dass ihm ein wenig Bescheidenheit nicht gut tun würde…." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dann fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe vorsichtshalber eine kleine Rede von ihm aufgezeichnet."

„Aufgezeichnet?"

Sie öffnete den Reißverschluss der Handtasche und zog eine kleine Kamera hervor. Erklärend fügte sie hinzu: „Der Apparat nennt sich Vidcorder, Lucius hat durch die Glaswand der Schleuse hindurch eine Begrüßungsansprache gehalten. Bei dem Ball werden wir diese dann abspielen, falls er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch verhindert sein sollte."

_Verhindert! Netter Ausdruck._

„Mrs. Malfoy, die Stiftung ist doch eigentlich seine Sache, aber mir scheint, dass Sie sich mehr darum kümmern."

Die Kamera wanderte zurück in die Tasche. „Das ist richtig. Und für diesen Ball gibt es auch noch Vieles zu organisieren, ich bin heute schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen. Wie freue ich mich jetzt auf eine Tasse Tee!"

Seufzend stimmte er zu. „Ja, das dachte ich mir auch gerade. Und dazu ein paar Gingercookies oder Shortbread!"

Narzissa lachte. „Ich bin da eher für Gurken-Sandwiches, aber es kling alles sehr verlockend. Haben Sie denn Dienstende oder müssen Sie noch zurück ins Büro?"

Er knöpfte seinen Mantel zu. „Ich werde später noch einige Akten durchgehen, aber fürs Erste brauch ich wirklich eine Pause."

Einer spontanen Eingebung folgend sprach er weiter: „Wollen Sie mich nicht begleiten? Gleich um die Ecke ist ein kleines, gemütliches Cafe."

Er konnte ihr Zögern deutlich erkennen.

_Merlin, was tue ich denn? Bin ich jetzt komplett größenwahnsinnig geworden? Ich kann doch Lady Malfoy nicht einfach auf einen Tee einladen, was hab ich mir nur dabei geda…-_

„Sehr gerne sogar." Ihr Lächeln wirkte fast ein wenig scheu.

Als Neville auf dem schmalen Gehweg der Seitenstraße neben ihr herging, wusste er nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Hände griffen hilfesuchend in die Manteltaschen und stießen auf mehrere knisternde Bonbons. Er zog zwei davon heraus. „Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Vorspeise? Zuckerfrei!"

Ihr Blick war erst überrascht, doch dann wirkte sie eher amüsiert über diese kleine Geste. Sie nahm ein knallrotes Bonbon aus seiner Hand und wickelte es aus dem glitzernden Papier. „Danke! Haben Sie denn einen Krankenbesuch bei einem Kind gemacht?"

Er steckte sein Toffee ungeöffnet zurück in die Tasche und antwortete ruhig. „Ich war bei meinen Eltern."

Narzissa war stehen geblieben. „Natürlich! Es tut mir leid, wie konnte ich nur so unsensibel sein! Ich muss mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen!" Ihr Bedauern wirkte ehrlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist schon gut. Da vorne ist das Cafe, kommen Sie!"

Mit selbstverständlichen Gesten hatte Neville ihr die Tür aufgehalten, den Mantel abgenommen und den Stuhl zurecht gerückt. Nun saßen sie sich in einer gemütlichen Nische gegenüber und wärmten beide die kalten Hände an den Teetassen.

Aufmerksam beobachtete er Narzissa, die sich ein Scone nahm und die dazugereichte Clotted Cream zur Seite schob. Dass sie heute etwas verändert aussah, war ihm sofort aufgefallen.

„Die offenen Haare stehen Ihnen ausgezeichnet!", erklärte er ganz spontan.

Ihr kurzes Auflachen verwirrte ihn und er fragte unsicher nach:

„Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?"

„Nein!", entgegnete sie schmunzelnd. „Ich bin nur vorher von Lucius dafür gerügt worden. Er hat anscheinend Angst, dass ich mich gehen lasse, wenn er mich nicht ständig an meine repräsentativen Aufgaben erinnert!"

„Das ist doch Unsinn! Abgesehen davon, dass Sie die eleganteste Frau sind, die ich kenne, ist das Äußere doch wirklich nicht ausschlaggebend!"

Milde lächelte sie ihn an. „Das ist eine bewundernswerte Einstellung, die leider in meinen Kreisen nicht sehr verbreitet ist. Alles dreht sich stets nur um Äußerlichkeiten: Haus, Firma, Personal, Kleidung, Look – das muss immer den richtigen Normen entsprechen."

Wieder einmal wurde Neville bewusst, wie wenig erstrebenswert ein Leben in dieser Gesellschaftsschicht sein mußte. „Dann wird es Zeit, dass Sie diese Regeln brechen."

Er schob ihr die Schüssel mit der Sahne hin.

Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an: „Und wenn ich dann nicht mehr in die kleinen Größen meiner Designer-Roben passe?"

„Dann lassen sie sich eben etwas Neues schneidern – mit Gummizug."

Narzissa lachte. Ein helles, junges, unbeschwertes Lachen, das er zum ersten Mal von ihr hörte. Seine Finger waren plötzlich gar nicht mehr kalt.

Mit dem kleinen Löffel gab sie etwas Cream auf das Scone und biss vorsichtig ab. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Vielleicht haben Sie recht, Mr. Longbottom. Ich kann im Moment etwas Nervennahrung gut gebrauchen, denn ich bin zum ersten Mal mit der Organisation des Balles auf mich alleine gestellt."

„Haben Sie denn keine Mitarbeiter, die das für Sie erledigen?" Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Lucius sich selbst um Blumenschmuck und Getränkelieferungen gekümmert hat.

„Sicher. Doch ich möchte nicht alles in fremde Hände geben. Gerade WEIL ich dieses Mal selbst zuständig bin."

Sie stärkte sich mit einem Schluck Tee. Der kleine Finger ihrer rechten Hand war dabei leicht abgespreizt, was Neville amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm. Er sah ihr aufmunternd in die Augen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie das Fest ganz wunderbar gestalten werden."

„Danke. Sie kommen doch auch? Das Aurorenbüro hat sicher schon Einladungen erhalten."

Er sollte auf einen Ball in diesen elitären Kreisen gehen? Da würde er sich mehr als unwohl fühlen.

Narzissa schien ihm die Unsicherheit anzumerken. „Die anderen Gäste würden Sie sicher sofort akzeptieren, schließlich sind Sie auch Reinblüter."

Darum ging es also? Eine Reinblut-Veranstaltung, bei der das gesammelte Geld natürlich auch nur für diese „unvermischte" Rasse verwendet würde?

Bei Lucius hätte ihn das nicht überrascht, aber dass seine Frau genauso dachte, löste bei Neville Entsetzen aus.

„Diese Stiftung unterstützt also nur reinrassige Familien?", fragte er in kühlem Ton, „Und bei dem Ball bleibt die Gesellschaft auch gerne unter sich, nicht wahr?"

Er ärgerte sich über seine eigene Enttäuschung. Was hatte er nur geglaubt? Schließlich war es eine Malfoy, mit der er hier saß. Da half es auch nichts, dass sich ihre blauen Augen nun vor Schreck geweitet hatten und jede Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war: „Sie missverstehen mich völlig! So war das doch gar nicht gemeint!"

Ihre weiteren Erklärungen wurden von einem schrillen Piepton unterbrochen.

Neville war ausnahmsweise nicht unglücklich über diese Störung.

Er klappte den Rufspiegel auf und war überrascht, als er das verkniffene Gesicht von Mrs. Meeger darin erkannte. Ihre Stimme klang im Rufspiegel noch eintöniger:  
„Ich muss Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass die Weasley-Akte nicht auffindbar ist."

„Was? Aber es müssen doch noch irgendwelche Unterlagen da sein über Miss Weasleys Beförderung, Beurteilungen, Schriftverkehr et cetera."

„Bedaure, aber wir unterliegen nicht der doppelten Buchführung!."

_Das darf nicht wahr sein!_

„Was ist mit der Bulgarien-Reise?" hakte er nach, „Ich brauche den zuständigen Sachbearbeiter im Ministerium, der die Reise genehmigt hat!"

„Tut mir wirklich leid."

Neville schnaubte. „Muss ich erst persönlich vorbeikommen, um Einsicht in alle Weasley-Unterlagen zu erhalten?"

„Davon kann ich Sie nicht abhalten, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass Ihnen das etwas nutzen wird."

Wütend klappte er den Spiegel zu und stopfte ihn zurück in die Innentasche seines Sakkos.

Als er aufsah, blickte er in Narzissas aufmerksame Miene.

.

_Legilimens_

_._


	63. Chapter 63

_Hallöchen!_

_Heute geht es weiter mit Neville. _

_Ja, ich weiß, Ihr wartet alle ganz sehnsüchtig auf Hermine und Lucius, vor allem auf Kapitel 64, aber heute müsst Ihr erst mal hier durch._

_Die Rattenmordleser waren ja bisher auf der sicheren Seite, was meine musikalischen Ergüsse betrifft, heute bleibt Euch auch das nicht erspart. Und die armen Seelen, die gleichzeitig meine „silberne Saite" lesen, werden sicher denken „Ach du liebe Zeit, jetzt fängt sie hier auch noch an mit ihrem Gedudel!"_

_Es bleibt die Ausnahme, ich versprech es. Neville fängt nicht an, Euphonium zu spielen und Harry mausert sich auch nicht zum Countertenor._

_Ich mach jetzt erst mal Pause und freue mich auf die geistigen Ergüsse (grins) der beiden anderen Triflorifer-Turteltäubchen._

_Und damit niemand den Krimi aus den Augen verliert: für alle Reviewer gibt es dieses Mal wieder einen Extra-Tipp!_

_Legi_

**04.11.2005 22.00 Uhr **

Es war ungewöhnlich spät, als Neville endlich die Wohnungstüre hinter sich zuzog und seine Schuhe von den Füßen streifte. Lange Stunden war er noch im Büro über den Akten gesessen und hatte nach einem bisher übersehenen Hinweis gesucht – leider vergeblich.

Schließlich hatte er die Weasley-Akte beiseite gelegt und einen Teil des längst überfälligen Schreibkrams für die anderen Fällen erledigt, die in seine Zuständigkeit fielen.

Sein Kopf war noch zu voll von den vielen Details, als dass er bereits hätte schlafen wollen. Er betrat sein Schlafzimmer deshalb nur kurz, um sich seine Joggingsachen für den nächsten Morgen bereit zu legen. Vielleicht würde ihm bei seiner üblichen frühen Runde durch den Park noch der rettende Geistesblitz zu `seinem` Fall kommen.

Bewaffnet mit einem Glas kühlen Weißweins ließ er sich schließlich in den altmodischen Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen. Das gemusterte Möbelstück war ein Geschenk seiner Großmutter zu seinem Einzug gewesen. Obwohl es sicher nicht der neusten Mode entsprach, war es Nevilles erklärter Lieblingsplatz in seiner kleinen Junggesellenwohnung.

Er zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf den Jukebator im Regal: „Akustiko!"

Als die ersten Töne der souligen Ballade erklangen, lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen den hohen Sesselrücken und schloss die Augen. Man konnte sagen, was man wollte: Muggel-Songwriter waren den Zauberei-Komponisten einfach überlegen. Wenn er nur an die schmalzigen Liebeslieder einer magischen Bellindia Bluntia dachte – grauenvoll!

Da waren die Commodores doch ein ganz anderes Niveau. Und der Song von der „Nachtschicht" war ja nach diesem überlangen Arbeitstag durchaus passend.

_Marvin, he was a friend of mine. And he could sing a song, his heart in every line...._

Eigentlich hätte er noch ein wenig aufräumen müssen. Zeitungen lagen auf dem den Couchtisch verteilt, dazwischen noch ein Teller mit Brotkrümeln von gestern Abend.

Mantel und Aktentasche hatte er aus Bequemlichkeit nur aufs Sofa geworfen und zwei Paar Schuhe waren weitläufig über den Fußboden verstreut. Er seufzte. Und blieb sitzen. Der Song lief mittlerweile auf Endlosschleife.

_...gonna be a long night, it`s gonna be all right on the nightshift_

Das schrille Klingeln der Türglocke ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Wer konnte so spät noch zu ihm kommen? Seamus schaute manchmal unangemeldet vorbei, doch die Zeit, in der sie beide nachts um die Häuser gezogen waren, war schon lange vorbei.

Neugierig sprang er auf und öffnete die Wohnungstüre.

„Oh! Mrs. Malfoy!"

Mit diesem Besuch hatte er allerdings nicht gerechnet.

Narzissa machte einen verlegenen Eindruck, als sie die Kapuze ihres Samtumhangs vom Kopf streifte und ihm dann einen Ordner entgegenstreckte. „Ich habe diese Unterlagen im Büro meines Mannes gefunden und dachte, sie würden Ihnen vielleicht von Nutzen sein können."

Verwirrt warf Neville einen Blick auf die Beschriftung. `G. Weasley` stand in handschriftlichen Lettern auf dem Rücken.

Weshalb hatte Malfoy einen Ordner über Ginny angelegt?

Er wollte die Unterlagen gerade aufschlagen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er samt seiner Besucherin immer noch in der Tür stand.

„Kommen Sie doch herein!"

Er öffnete die Türe ganz und nahm ihr den Umhang ab, während er heimlich versuchte, mit dem Fuß seine mitten im Weg liegenden Joggingschuhe zur Seite zu schieben.

Narzissa folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer, wo er seinen Mantel und Aktenmappe schnell wegpackte und ihr einen Platz auf dem Sofa anbot.

Erfreut nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass sie ihre Haare immer noch offen trug. Auch das Make-up schien deutlich reduziert zu sein.

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken? Einen trockenen Weißwein?", fragte er.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Eigentlich wollte ich Sie nicht belästigen. Ich habe nur heute mitbekommen, dass Sie Informationen über Miss Weasleys Karriere suchen und als ich dann den Ordner fand…."

Sie ließ den Rest des Satzes unvollendet.

Neville, der die ersten Seiten der zahlreichen Dokumente mit großem Interesse überflogen hatte, blickte auf. „Haben Sie ihn gelesen?"

Sie nickte. „Den Anfang. Wenn ich die Quittungen und Dankesbriefe richtig interpretiere, hat mein Mann mit seinen großzügigen Geldspenden an das Seucheninstitut für Miss Weasleys kometenhaften Aufstieg zur Leiterin gesorgt."

„So seh ich es auch. Das hier", er wies auf die vor ihm liegenden Unterlagen, „erklärt natürlich die schnelle Beförderung."

Er legte den Ordner auf den Couchtisch und holte Narzissa ein Glas Wein aus der Küche. Dann setzte er sich neben sie auf das Sofa und reichte es an sie weiter. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten seine Hand.

_You found another home, I know your`re not alone, on the nightshift_

Ernst sah er sie an. „Warum haben Sie das getan? Sie belasten unter Umständen ihren eigenen Mann!"

Sie hielt seinem Blick stand. „Ich bezweifle noch immer, dass Lucius der Mörder ist. Außerdem…" sie zögerte kurz und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht „..wollte ich mich entschuldigen."

Neville zog die Augenbrauen fragend zusammen. „Entschuldigen?"

„Für meine unsensible Bemerkung bezüglich Ihrer Reinblütigkeit! Es ist nicht so, dass ich persönlich in diesem Punkt Unterscheidungen mache, aber die Stiftung von Lucius hat in ihren Statuten eben sehr strikte Bedingungen verankert…"

Er unterbrach sie. „Ist schon gut, Narzissa – äh, ich meine, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Wie hatte ihm das nur so herausrutschen können! Er spürte deutlich, wie das Blut in sein Gesicht schoss. Er hatte wirklich ein Händchen für peinliche Situa….

„Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie mich beim Vornamen nennen – unter einer Bedingung!"

Immer noch mit dem sicheren Gefühl, bis zu den Haarwurzeln rot angelaufen zu sein, erwiderte er ein belegtes „Und die wäre?"

Sie lächelte freundlich: „Erzählen Sie mir etwas über sich, Neville!"

Nachdenklich trank er einen Schluck Wein.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Ich lebe hier…" er deutete mit dem Arm in einem Bogen durchs Zimmer „…alleine und etwas chaotisch, wie Sie sehen. Ich mag meinen Job als Auror, auch wenn es oft anstrengend ist und die Verantwortung mir hin und wieder Angst macht. Am Wochenende lade ich manchmal ein paar Freunde ein. Außerdem besitze ich eine Dauerkarte für den Botanischen Garten und für die Spiele der `Red Rockets`." Er lächelte ein wenig verlegen: „In der Küche bin ich ein Totalausfall, deshalb lade ich mich ständig bei meiner Großmutter zum Essen ein. Dass ich gern Weißwein trinke und lieber Muggelmusik höre, haben Sie auch schon bemerkt."

Sie schenkte ihm einen intensiven Blick. „Gefällt mir sehr gut!"

„Die Musik?"

Ja was denn sonst? Himmel, warum musste er nur immer so dämliche Fragen stellen!

Narzissa lächelte. „Die auch."

Dann schienen sich ihre Gesichtszüge plötzlich zu verändern. Sie wirkte mit einem Mal angespannt und ernst. Entschlossen stellte sie ihr Weinglas ab und stand auf. "Ich sollte lieber gehen!"

Auch Neville erhob sich vom Sofa. "Das ist unfair. Ich habe Ihnen alle meine strengst gehüteten Geheimnisse offenbart und Sie wollen mir gar nichts erzählen?"

Sie war bereits auf dem Weg zum Flur gewesen, schien nun aber etwas zu zögern. Schließlich trat sie ans nahe Fenster und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger vorsichtig über die weichen Blätter der Velvetoletta, die dort auf dem Fensterbrett einen Platz gefunden hatte. „Wie ich wohne, wissen Sie bereits. Und der Rest der Familie dürfte Ihnen auch bestens bekannt sein."

Er trat ein paar Schritte näher an sie heran, bis er fast direkt hinter ihr stand. „Was ist mit Ihren Träumen und Wünschen? Wie stellen Sie sich die Zukunft vor?", fragte er weich.

Sie lachte bitter auf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nichts. Ich will nicht mehr in Malfoy Manor bleiben, aber ich will auch nicht ständig unterwegs sein." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser. „Irgendwie komme ich mir vor wie eine Versagerin. Was habe ich schon aus meinem Leben gemacht? Draco ist aus dem Haus, mein Mann treibt sich ständig in fremden Betten herum und ich verbringe meine Tage damit, mit meinen Orchideen zu sprechen. Soll ich darauf etwa stolz sein?"

Ihre Schultern schienen zu beben. Ihr Blick war nach draußen in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit gerichtet.

Sanft legte Neville eine Hand auf ihren Oberarm. "Aber Sie tun doch viel Gutes!"

Narzissa antwortete nicht, aber da sie seine Hand gewähren ließ, trat er noch näher an sie heran. Er stand nun unmittelbar hinter ihr und sprach ihr beruhigend zu, sein Mund knapp hinter ihrem linken Ohr: „Und bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts haben Sie Harrys Leben gerettet. Sie haben Voldemort belogen! Wer kann denn noch mutiger sein?"

Ihre seidigen Haare verströmten einen zarten Jasmin-Duft. Neville konnte nicht anders, als mit den Fingern seiner anderen Hand langsam darüberzustreichen.

Narzissa entgegnete flüsternd: „Vielleicht derjenige, der die fürchterliche Schlange des dunklen Lords erlegt hat?"

Sie lehnte sich an ihn. Nur ein kleines Stück. Nur ein leichtes Aufeinandertreffen.

Doch als er die Wärme ihres Körpers fühlte, schien alles um ihn herum in weite Ferne zu rücken. Er versenkte sein Gesicht in ihre blonden Haare, atmete ihren wunderbaren Geruch ein. Sein Herz schlug schneller und schneller.

Ihre weichen Finger legten sich auf seine Hand, die noch immer auf ihrer Schulter ruhte. Diese kleine vertraute Berührung ließ Nevilles Atem für ein paar Sekunden aussetzen. Gerade wollte er Narzissa mit dem anderen Arm sanft umschlingen und noch näher an sich ziehen, als ihm schlagartig klar wurde, dass sie gerade dabei war, seine Hand von ihrer Schulter zu lösen.

Er zuckte zusammen. Fühlte sich ertappt. Als hätte er etwas Unerlaubtes getan.

Narzissa drehte sich von ihm weg, den Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen."

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, während er hilflos zusehen musste, wie sie mit eiligen Schritten in den Gang lief und ihren Umhang vom Haken nahm. Sie zog ihn nicht an, sondern legte ihn nur schnell über den Arm, öffnete die Wohnungstüre und trat hinaus. Ohne weiteren Abschiedsgruß disapparierte sie direkt von dort.

Als die Türe mit einem leisen Klick zurück ins Schloß fiel, erwachte Neville aus seiner Starre.

Hatte er sie nun verschreckt?

War sie nur zu ihm gekommen, weil sie ihm den Ordner bringen wollte? Hatte er die Situation völlig falsch ausgelegt?

Aber sie hatte sich an ihn gelehnt! Er konnte ihren zierlichen Körper förmlich noch spüren, den Duft ihres Haares noch riechen, hatte ihre helle Stimme noch im Ohr.

_....gonna miss your sweet voice, that soulful voice on the nightshif_t

Warum musste nur alles immer so schwierig sein!

Er stellte die Musik ab.

Ging zum Fenster und starrte eine Zeit lang in die stumme Dunkelheit, so wie sie es getan hatte.

Schließlich wandte er sich ab und nahm wieder im großen Sessel Platz. Er leerte das Glas mit dem inzwischen zu warmen Wein, hob den Ordner vom Tisch auf und begann, diesen nun genauer durchzulesen.

Eine Stunde später klappte er die Unterlagen nachdenklich zu.

So war es also gelaufen! Malfoy hatte erst dafür gesorgt, dass Ginny den Job als Leiterin des Seucheninstitutes erhalten hatte. Bei dem hohen Betrag, den er dem Institut „gespendet" hatte, war dem Ministerium ja kaum eine andere Wahl geblieben, als Lucius` Lieblingskandidatin auf den Chefsessel zu setzen.

Zugegeben, Ginny verfügte schließlich auch über die entsprechenden Qualifikationen.

Dennoch wäre ohne Malfoys Intervenieren sicher Georgia die erste Wahl für diesen Posten gewesen. Was diese mit Sicherheit wusste. Hatte sie den offensichtlichen Fehler des Ministeriums im Nachhinein korrigiert? Und Ginny beiseite geschafft – sogar im wortwörtlichen Sinne?

Neville rieb sich die müden Augen.

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Georgia in diesem Fall einen inszenierten Selbstmord arrangiert hätte. Sie als Biochemikerin verfügte doch sicher über ganz andere Methoden!

Er schlug den Ordner noch einmal auf und blätterte den hinteren Teil durch:

Schriftverkehr mit dem bulgarischen Ministerium, ein Kaufbeleg für eine sündhaft teure Männeruhr, die Kopie von Ginnys Reisebewilligung nach Bulgarien.

So wie es aussah, war es Malfoy sehr wichtig gewesen, dass Ginny diese Forschungsreise unternehmen konnte.

Wieso? Welchen Vorteil versprach sich Lucius davon?

Und wo, zum Teufel, waren Ginnys wissenschaftlichen Aufzeichnungen zu dieser Reise?

Lag darin der Schlüssel zu diesem Fall?

.

.

.

_(legilimens)_


	64. Chapter 64

_Triflorifers stimmt an:_

.

„**Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!**

**Happy Birthday, liebe Hedril, Happy Birthday to you!!!"**

**.**

Ein bisschen schräg, aber lieb gemeint!

.

Liebe Hedril!

Extra für dich – heute schon – Kapitel 64! (Und noch mehr, aber das kommt später. Jetzt erst mal lesen!)

.

Liebe andere Leser, die ihr nun auch von Hedrils Geburtstag profitieren könnt!

Hier also das lange angekündigte Kapitel 64! Lange angekündigt, lange geplant – und hoffentlich all eure Erwartungen erfüllend!

.

Eure Triflorifers,

die sich hastig noch vor den Reviewern Talea, Dark Fay, Seraphin, Zuckerdrache, Miss Perenelle und Hedril verbeugen und dann endlich den Vorhang lüften!

.

.

.

**04. 11. 2005 23:30 Uhr**

**.**

**Hermine**

**.**

Hermine schüttelte das Kissen auf und legte es langsam – auf den Fußboden. Lieber eine harte Nacht schlecht vor dem Bett geschlafen, als im Bett, neben IHM!

Neben dem Mann, der mit Sicherheit seine Finger nicht bei sich lassen würde.

Nein, da machte sich Hermine nichts vor. Lucius Malfoy würde es als Einladung verstehen, sie zu vernaschen, wenn sie ...!

Sie warf einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf die Matratze. Dass die bequem war, wusste sie. Bequem und warm, im Gegensatz zum Fußboden!

Aber sie war bereits belegt. Mit Lucius Malfoy himself.

Dem Frauenliebhaber schlechthin. Dem Verführer und Schwerenöter.

Sollte er verführen, wen immer er wollte! Sie – Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, nein, da bestand wirklich keinerlei Gefahr, sie würde diesem selbsternannten Gentleman mit Leichtigkeit widerstehen!

Sie sah, wie er sich entspannt zurücklegte und dann zur Seite drehte. Direkt zu ihr.

Schnell legte sie sich zurück. Jetzt konnte er sie nicht mehr sehen. Bekam deshalb auch nicht mit, wie kompliziert sie die Bettdecke rundum unter sich feststeckte, um ein wenig wärmer zu liegen.

.

Warum nur hatte sie ein Zimmer erwischt, das nur ein Bett für zwei Personen hatte? Ein breites zwar, mindestens einen Meter vierzig! Aber für sie, die Malfoy nicht auch nur nahe kommen wollte, viel zu schmal!

Sie schloss die Augen. Es war schon spät und sie sollte nun wirklich schlafen!

_Ja, genau wie letzte Nacht!_

Genauso schlecht! Hermines schauderte. Sie hatte auf dem Fußboden nur minutenweise schlafen können. Bereits heute hatte sie diese Auswirkungen gespürt. Morgen würde sie sich völlig zerschlagen fühlen!

_Nicht gut! Gar nicht gut! _

Gerade jetzt!

Aber sie würde nicht der Versuchung erliegen und ins Bett gehen! Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!

_Nicht gut für die Abwehr! _

Die Pest! Oh! DIESE Bedrohung hatte sie fast vergessen! Hermine riss die Augen wieder auf.

Wie würde sich der Schlafmangel diesbezüglich auswirken? Würde er sie anfälliger machen? Würde die Pest leichter bei ihr ausbrechen, wenn ihre Erschöpfung zunahm?

_Falls ich mich bei Ginny angesteckt habe!_

Ginny! Infiziert! Aber nicht an der Pest gestorben! Umgebracht!

_Aber nicht von ihm! Er ist nicht ihr Mörder!_

Nein, kein Mörder. Nur ein – Weiberheld!

_Ein verdammt attraktiver! _

Hermine drehte sich um.

_Ginny hätte sich in das Bett gelegt. Zu ihm._ Ginny war einfach so gewesen.

_Anders als ich! _

Ginny hatte gelebt! Zu jeder Zeit! Sie hätte das hier als Spaß angesehen!

_Aber Ginny ist tot, deswegen bin ich hier! _

Das war richtig. Hermine konnte ebenfalls infiziert sein! Deswegen war sie hier! Alleinig deswegen! Seit heute Abend!

.

Der Fußoden drückte schon wieder. Hermine musste sich umlagern.

_Viel zu alt!_

Ja, Malfoy war schon ein alter Mann! Fünfzig! Er hatte Falten!

_Nur ein paar, um die Augen!_

Ob seine hellblonden Haare gefärbt waren?

_Alte Menschen haben graue Haare!_

Graue Strähnen hatte Hermine bei ihm nicht entdecken können!

_Als ob ich schon genauer nachgesehen hätte!_

Er hatte mit Sicherheit schon viele Frauen gehabt! Aber DAS musste nicht schlecht sein! Im Gegenteil!

_Ich wäre nur eine von Vielen! _

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das wollte sie nicht! Nicht eine Nummer auf einer langen Liste werden!

_Was denkst du da? Er ist womöglich die letzte Gelegenheit für dich!_

Die letzte Gelegenheit – wofür?

_Spaß zu haben! Noch ein klein wenig, bevor ...!_

Oh, Scheiße! Sie konnte hier sterben. Ohne nennenswert gelebt zu haben! War nicht genau das der Punkt gewesen, warum sie Ginny immer beneidet hatte? Ginny hatte gelebt. Hatte sich genommen, was sie wollte!

_Solange sie gelebt hat!_

Ja! Aber sie, Hermine, würde vielleicht auch nicht mehr lange leben!

Sie setzte sich auf, sah zu ihm, der dunkel auf seiner Bettseite lag und ruhig atmete.

Womöglich würde er eben NICHT aufwachen, wenn sie sich einfach neben ihn legte... Aber sie würde gut schlafen können. Dadurch besser bereit sein, für den nächsten Tag.

_Das könnte dich gesund erhalten!_

_._

Das gab den Ausschlag! Sie wollte gesund bleiben!

_Und Spaß haben!_

Naja, schon auch. Aber Malfoy schlief!Und würde wohl auch nicht aufwachen.

_Ich will vor allem gut schlafen! _Trotzig schob sie ihr Kinn vor. Schließlich ging es um sie. Um ihre Gesundheit. Um ihr Überleben! _Um meinen Spaß! Aber - er schläft!_

Vorsichtig hob sie Kissen und die Bettecke aufs Bett, legte sich hinein.

Oh, war das gut! Gut genug! Nein, sie würde nichts riskieren, ihn nicht wecken!

_Ich will nur schlafen, wirklich nur schlafen! Ich bleibe ganz am Rand!_

Sie schloss die Augen. Tatsächlich müde!

Wenn sie nur still am Bettrand liegenblieb, würde Malfoy nicht aufwachen. Und morgen früh würde sie sich schnell wieder auf den Fußboden legen.

So würde sie gut schlafen! Das auf alle Fälle. Und der Rest?

Hermine schloss die Augen.

_Der Rest ist Schicksal!_

_._

.

.

**Mitten in der Nacht**

.

.

Lucius schlief. Dennoch entging sie ihm nicht.

_SIE. _

Die die Matratze sich senken und kurz wackeln ließ.

_ENDLICH. SIE KOMMT. _

Vorerst blieb sie dort drüben am anderen Ende des Bettes liegen und atmete. Atmete nur. Lange Zeit. Nur atmend.

Irgendwann wurde er wieder erschüttert. Rollte sich bedächtig auf die ihr zugewandte Seite. Träge noch vom Schlaf. Auch wenn sein Herz bereits schneller geworden war.

SIE KAM.

Langsam. Ebenso verschlafen. Aber auf ihn zu. Schlafend? Er nicht mehr. Er erwartete sie. Geduldig. Denn sie kam. Zu ihm. Gleich würde sie…

_JETZT!_

_SIE IST DA! _

Ihr Po! Endlich wieder in SEINEN Händen! Mit blinder Nachdrücklichkeit ihren Slip beiseite nestelnd. Ihre wilden Locken in seinem Gesicht. Ihren Duft verströmend… Vanille… Mit einem Hauch Karamel… SO GUT! So besonders, so unwiderstehlich _Hermine_! Genau wie erwartet, seit er sie zum ersten Mal genossen hatte!

Und er HATTE sie erwartet!

Seine Nase kitzelte. Ihre Haare WUNDERBAR! Weckten ihn ein wenig mehr.

HERMINE GRANGER WECKTE IHN. Mit ihrer herrlich fließenden Lockenpracht. UND MIT IHREM PO. An seinem Oberschenkel. _NOCH am Oberschenkel. _

Die noch nahe Schwere des Schlafes machte ihn gemächlich. Genüßlich seine Hüften in eine günstigere Position bringend, steckte er sein Gesicht ganz in diese kribbelige Lockenfülle. Es fühlte sich GUT an. SIE fühlte sich gut an. Ganz anders.

Narcissa hatte immer nach Blumen geduftet… Das war das gewesen, was er am meisten an ihr geschätzt hatte. Ansonsten war sie ihm immer zu zart gewesen. Zu leicht zu knicken. Und Ginny… nein, an den Tod wollte er jetzt nicht denken.

Lebendig wollte er sein! Lebendig WAR er! ER WAR LEBENDIG! MAXIMAL lebendig! EIN MANN! Ein STARKER Mann! DER Mann, der DIESE Frau hier NEHMEN würde.

_JETZT! _

Seine Kräfte pulsierten! Wie das pure Leben! In sämtlichen Adern! In seinem kraftvollen Herzschlag! In seinem hoch aufgerichteten Penis!

Nein, da war nichts Krankes in ihm! Nur sein drängender Samen für diese wunderschöne, duftige Frau, die schwer an ihm lag. SCHWER. Ebenfalls voller Kraft. Mit Nachdruck. Seiner Erektion NACHDRÜCKLICHEN Widerstand bietend. Den Drang, sich noch fester gegen sie zu drücken. Mehr. Mehr Widerstand. Mehr Druck. Mehr Lust. MEHR. IMMER NOCH VIEL MEHR.

Er stöhnte. Preßte. Fester. Seinen harten Schwanz in ihrer Ritze. Tiefer. Dazwischen. Feucht. SEHR feucht. Seine Hände an ihren Pobacken. Diese auseinanderschiebend. Sich selbst dazwischen. Stöhnen. Sie auch. SIE AUCH! Hingerissen! An ihm zerfließend. FÜR IHN zerfließend. FLIEßEND. Ihren Hintern ihm entgegenschiebend. Den Inhalt ihrer feuchten Spalte darbietend. Ihr Loch! IHN LOCKEND! DORTHIN LOCKEND! DORT HINEIN!

Sie verwehrte es ihm nicht. Natürlich nicht.

ER HATTE SIE!

Sie empfing ihn. Empfing seine pralle Eichel an ihrem Eingang. Umfing… FING… Fing ihn ein. Gefangen… Seine Eichel gefangen. Umfangen. Umschmeichelt. Gestreichelt. IN IHR. IN SIE.

_JETZT!_

HINEIN! HEIß! HEIß UND FEUCHT UND… FEUCHT! SO FEUCHT…

Stöhnen. Schieben. Stöhnen und Schieben. Vor. Weiter. Hinein. HINEIN IN DIESE UNWIDERSTEHLICH WUNDERBARE FEUCHTE HITZE. Unwiderstehlich. Ihn verschlingend. Sie verschlang ihn, und er wollte das. ER WOLLTE DAS! Verschlungen werden. VON IHR! TIEF HINEIN! Tief in sie hinein. TIEFER. NOCH tiefer.

Hermine stöhnte. LAUT. Er mit. Sie wollte ihn. Natürlich wollte sie ihn! Wollte ES. Daß er sie fickte! Das tat er. ER FICKTE SIE! OH JA, DAS TAT ER! ER FICKTE SIE, und das würde er so lange tun, bis er ihr…

Sie bewegte sich. Abrupt. Griff nach ihm. Hinter sich. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Oberschenkel. Hielten ihn. Versuchten, ihn so auf Abstand zu halten. Er stöhnte unwillig. Drängte wieder vor. SIE stöhnte.

Sie stöhnte doch! SIE WOLLTE ES DOCH! Wollte, daß er es ihr besorgte, daß er sie…

Aber sie hinderte ihn. Vereitelte, daß er seine Eichel innen gegen sie drücken konnte. Ihre Arme hielten ihn ab! Sie entzog sich! Glitt von ihm weg. Entzog seiner Eichel den Gegendruck!

_NEIN! WAS TUST DU? LAß MICH!_

Er mußte sich wehren! Stoßen! Sie zwang ihn zu stoßen! Er faßte ihre Oberarme. ER STIEß. Seinen Schwanz. Wieder. In sie. Hart. Preßte ihn in ihre Möse. Zischte ihr ins Ohr:

„Du wirst mich lassen! Hörst Du? Du mußt mich…"

Sie ließ ihn NICHT! Wieder kamen ihre Hände! Ihm in die Quere. Hielten ihn. Von ihr ab. WIE KONNTE SIE?!

Er krallte. Preßte. Stieß. Wieder! ER FICKTE SIE DOCH, ZUM TEUFEL! JETZT! HIER! UND ZWAR SO LANGE, BIS IHR…

Sie wand sich an ihm, UM IHN, sie stöhnte doch!

Warum wich sie jetzt wieder vor…?

Er erlaubte es nicht! Würde sie hindern! Ihr SEINEN Willen aufzwingen!

Doch sie grub ihm ihre Fingernägel in die Oberschenkel und drehte das Fleisch, so daß Lucius vor Schmerz nach Luft schnappen mußte:

„Verdammt, Du sollst bleiben, BLEIB SO, damit ich Dich…"

Sie machte weiter. Ungerührt. Kniff ihn und zog sich von ihm weg.

SIE würde ihn NICHT hindern! Der Schmerz ließ nach. Er stieß hinter ihr her. Erreichte sie. Endlich. Drängte in sie.

Die Finger in seinen Oberschenkeln kniffen zu. Er mußte verharren. Bis sie losließ. Um wieder zu stoßen. Tief. Gewaltsam.

SIE drückte zu. Ließ los. ER stieß. Wieder. Noch einmal. Wieder. Und wieder.

Rhythmus. SIE gab den Rhythmus. Seine Stöße nur blinde Reaktion. Auf IHREN Rhythmus. SIE bestimmte das Tempo.

SIE BESIMMTE ÜBER IHN!

Lucius keuchte. Das konnte nicht sein! ER bestimmte! ER fickte SIE! Nicht umgekehrt! ER war es, der befahl! ER NAHM SICH DIE FRAU! Die Frau wimmerte unter ihm! Winselte um Gnade! Um Erlösung! Die ER ihr gewährte! WENN ihm danach war! Wenn ER mit ihr FERTIG war! UND ER BESTIMMTE, WANN ER FERTIG WAR!

Jetzt wollte er schnell machen, ER MUßTE SCHNELL MACHEN, er mußte kommen, er konnte nicht mehr, er mußte jetzt, auf der Stelle…

Hermine schob ihn weg. Kniff ihn mit aller Kraft.

„NEIN, MEINE LIEBE, JETZT REICHT ES!"

Instinktiv faßte er mit einer Hand in ihr Haar. Zerrte. Hielt sie auf diese Weise endlich effektiv in Stellung. ER HIELT SIE IN STELLUNG. Für seinen gebeutelt an ihr zuckenden Penis.

_JETZT! _

Hart stieß er. Füllte sie mit seiner GESAMTEN Härte. FICKTE SIE! ENDLICH! Er hielt sie fest und stieß und stieß und stieß und stieß in ihr Keuchen, stieß, keuchte, stieß, SIE SCHRIE! Schrie vor Lust!

Und in diesen langgezogenen, bebenden Schrei hinein barst er, BARST SEIN SAMEN, PUMPTE, ZUCKTE, IN IHR, MIT IHR, ZUSAMMEN zuckten ihre Körper im gemeinsamen Rhythmus aneinander, INeinander, MITeinander.

Schwer atmend lagen sie. Still.

.

(Astrid-Runa)

.

.

Hermine

**.**

Mmm, das war schön! Zart, warm, weich. Sie reckte sich der Berührung entgegen. Noch im Schlaf. Oh, gut. Sie seufzte.

Prompt wurde die Berührung fester, fordernder. Da war ein Widerstand. Hart. Aber so GUT! Sie drängte sich näher an diese Wohltat. Nur nicht aufhören jetzt. Was für ein wunderbarer Traum!

Jemand stöhnte. Nicht sie!

Hermine riss die Augen auf! Nein! Kein Traum! Kein wunderbar erotischer, knisternder Traum. ER war es. SEIN Penis, der sich von hinten an sie herandrückte, der bereits auf dem Weg war. ZU ihr, in sie.

Wo war ihr Slip? Sie hatte doch einen angehabt! Der hauchdünne Schutz, die allerletzte kleine Barriere? Weg, zur Seite geschoben, sie spürte das Bündchen drückend an der linken Pobacke. Er hatte sich im Schlaf an sie herangemacht. Sie auszuziehen hatte er wohl nicht gewagt. Wie konnte er einfach ... Oh! Mmm! DAS war gut!

Ihr Körper reagierte unwillkürlich, sich bereit machend, auffordernd, mehr fordernd. Ihr Bewusstsein, teilweise noch vom Schlaf umfangen, signalisierte nur kommenden Genuss. Realen, erwünschten, willkommenen Genuss!

Oh, er war schon da! Schob, drängte an ihr, in sie! OH! GUT!

NEIN! Das war Malfoy, der sich da – sie unterdrückte den Impuls, den Kopf aufstöhnend in den Nacken zu werfen. Ja, Malfoy – aber GUT!

Seine Hände an ihr. Nicht mehr zärtlich. Nicht mehr vorsichtig. Sich holend.

_HE! Das ist Malfoy! Der sich nimmt, was er will! Jetzt will er MICH! _

DAS machte sie endgültig und vollständig wach!

_._

_Falsch!_ Es war ein Gedanke, kein Gefühl. Aber es war eindeutig. Es war falsch! Malfoy bekam immer, was er wollte.

_Aber nicht MICH!_

Merlin! Er war ...! Sie wollte wollen! Sich überwältigen lassen. Er stieß in sie. Großartig!

Aber falsch. Nicht geben, was er will! _NICHT NACHGEBEN!_

Sie raffte all ihre zwischen den Stößen und Seufzern übriggebliebene Willenskraft zusammen und schob ihre Hände nach hinten. Zu ihm. Seine Beine. Ihn festhaltend schob sie sich nach vorn! _LASS! MICH! _

Er glitt fast aus ihr. Keine Stöße mehr.

Schade! So schade!

Ihr Bedauern ließ sie verharren. Würde er kommen? Wieder kommen, um sich zu holen, was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand?

Da war er! Packte sie nun seinerseits, drängte wieder in sie, stieß.

OH, weiter! Mehr!

„Du wirst mich lassen! Hörst Du? Du musst mich…" Sein Mund an ihrem Haar.

Ein Gedanke, plötzlich da: _GAR nichts muss ich._ _Und für dich schon gleich überhaupt nicht! _

Wieder ihre Hände nach hinten. Krallend, kneifend, sie fühlte sein festes Fleisch ihre Fingernägel verbiegen. Weghalten_. SO NICHT! _

„Verdammt, Du sollst bleiben, BLEIB SO, damit ich Dich…" Er keuchte, hielt sie fest, drängte an ihren Rücken.

AH! Er stieß wieder. In sie. GUT, SO GUT!

NEIN! Falsch. Nicht SEIN Wille! Er durfte sie sich nicht einfach nehmen! Nicht mit ihr! Ihre Hände krallten, kniffen. Hielten ihn tatsächlich zurück.

.

_Jetzt! Komm!_ Sie ließ locker, drängte an ihn, lockte.

Er war sofort wieder da. Drei Stöße erlaubte sie ihm, dann kniff sie wieder zu._ DU WIRST HIER NICHT BESTIMMEN!_

Warum kämpfte sie? Warum gab sie nicht, was er, was sie wollte?

_Es ist MALFOY! Der DARF mich nicht einfach haben, weil er das will! _

_._

Schmerz ist ein guter Lehrmeister! Er lernte schnell! Drei, vier Stöße, dann kniff sie. Er musste verharren, abwarten, bis sie ihm die Erlaubnis gab. Zu stoßen!

Er keuchte. Nah am Rand.

_NOCH nicht, mein Bester! Du nimmst dir vielleicht, was du willst, aber ich bestimme den Rhythmus. Und jetzt wartest du noch! _

Sie erlaubte ihm wieder eine Salve Stöße. Keuchte, stöhnte selber. Musste sich zwingen, ihn zu stoppen. Aber es war wichtig. Er. Durfte. Nicht. Bestimmen! Nicht über sie! Nicht mit ihr!

.

„NEIN, MEINE LIEBE, JETZT REICHT ES!" Seine Stimme heiser vor Erregung.

Ihre Haare! Er hatte ihre Haare! Schmerz! Er riss sie an sich, drängte in sie.

Da gab sie nach. Ergab sich. Endlich!

Drückte den Rücken durch, fester, tiefer, schrie!

Es war gut! Alles!

.

Hinter ihr Ruhe. Keine Bewegung, nur seine sich schnell hebende Brust.

Sie entzog sich, drängte weg, drehte sich und schnalzte hoch.

„WAS?" Sie merkte erst am Rückschlag, dass ihre Hand klatschend in seinem Gesicht gelandet war.

Impulsiv und wütend.

Er rührte sich nicht, sah sie nur stumm an.

Sein glasiger Blick, erschöpft, befriedigt, brachte sie vollends auf.

Mit vom plötzlichen Hass auf ihn bitteren Geschmack im Mund zischte sie: „Du hast mich ver...!"

„Vergewaltigt?" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, die Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. Amüsiert. Langsam, fast genussvoll richtete er sich auf. „Meine Liebe, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, du hattest einen Orgasmus. Es wäre mir neu, dass eine vergewaltigte Frau derart ekstatisch stöhnt und schreit!"

„Du hast mich einfach genommen!", spie sie ihm entgegen. „Aus dem Schlaf heraus."

„Aber NICHT gegen deinen Willen." Er fasste in ihr Haar, packte es, schlang seine Hand hinein und zog sie an sich. „Ich habe DIR gegeben, was DU wolltest."

Sein Mund nah an ihrem, glaubte sie eine Sekunde, er wolle sie küssen. Doch er ließ los. Abrupt. Lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte in selbstgefälliger Geste die Arme: „Du bist in mein Bett gekommen, hast dich an mich gedrängt."

„Ich habe geschlafen!" Jetzt schrie sie wirklich. „Niemals hätte ich ..."

„Aber du HAST! Unmissverständlich!", unterbrach er sie barsch, rutschte zurück in die Horizontale. „Wenn du entschuldigst, ich bin müde!" Er räkelte sich, dehnte seine Arme: „Sex ist doch die beste Entspannung. Nie schlafe ich so tief, wie nach einem guten Fick."

.

Die Empörung in ihr tobte, aber er hatte recht. Sie HATTE sich im Schlaf an ihn geschmiegt. Schon wieder.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wollte sie Malfoy?

Sie legte sich langsam zurück, neben ihn, der sich bereits abgewandt hatte.

_Spaß! Nochmal ein Stück vom Leben! _

Oh ja! Spaß und Leben – beides hatte sie gehabt. Mit ihm! Mit Lucius Malfoy! Dem arrogantesten, eingebildetsten Snob, den sie sich vorstellen konnte.

_Aber er fickt wirklich ... _

_HERMINE! Du hast eine Aufgabe! Du bist nicht hier, um mit ihm zu vögeln!_

Äh – nein! Ihre Aufgabe hier war erledigt! Seit Neville gekommen war und ihn entlastet hatte. Er war kein Mörder!

_Er ist ein Mann, der immer bekommt, was er will! _Der sie nur deshalb wollte, weil keine andere zur Verfügung stand.

Gut und schön! Nur: Würde SIE unter normalen Umständen Lucius Malfoy WOLLEN?

Nein! Das war sicher. Im normalen Leben würde sie niemals mit ihm ..., - es war die Besonderheit der Situation hier!

Dennoch, Irgendeine sein, austauschbar, das wollte sie auch nicht! Er sollte SIE wahrnehmen, SIE empfinden, ... SIE wollen!

Sie setzte sich auf. Wenn sie sich jetzt nicht wehren würde, jetzt nichts unternehmen, dann würde es so kommen! Dann würde sie eine beliebige Nummer auf seiner langen Frauenliste werden!

Was also konnte, nein, musste sie tun?

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihn. Sah seinen Rücken neben sich, seine blonde Mähne auf dem Kissen. Die Haare!

.

Plötzlich wusste sie ihn, den Weg aus der x-Beliebigkeit! Der Ratgeber hatte recht! So würde sie ihn kleinkriegen!

.

Sie berührte seine Schulter, rüttelte daran, wartete, bis er sich ihr zugewandt hatte.

Sein Blick erstaunt, unwillig. Dennoch, sie lächelte verheißungsvoll.

„Glaub nicht, dass du hier schon fertig bist!"

Aufreizend griff sie in SEIN Haar. Fuhr hindurch, als würde sie es streicheln. Langsam und verzückt schlang sie eine Strähne um ihre Hand. Ruckte plötzlich daran.

Malfoy zuckte. Seine Augen eisgraues Erstaunen. Überraschung.

Genüßlich verstärkte sie ihr Lächeln. Zog fester.

Er ächzte. Kam ihrer Hand nach.

„Jetzt noch einmal, aber diesmal siehst du mir dabei in die Augen! Die GANZE Zeit!"

.

(Feuerbohne)

.

***

.

Dieses war der erste Streich, der zweite folgt morgen sogleich.......


	65. Chapter 65

Seid ihr bereit?

Wir sind immer noch im Quarantänezimmer – es ist immer noch Nacht – Hermine und Lucius sind immer noch nicht müde.

Wenn ihr wollt, dürft ihr wieder dabei sein, wenn die beiden jetzt in die zweite Runde gehen.

Heute erlebt ihr Lucius hautnah. GANZ hautnah!

.

Liebe tapfere Miss Perenelle!

Ganz lieben Dank für dein Review!

.

Astrid-Runa und Feuerbohne

.

.

.

.

.

**Noch später in der Nacht**

.

.

.

.

„Glaub nicht, daß du hier schon fertig bist!"

WAS HATTE SIE GESAGT? Er konnte nicht denken, denn in diesem Moment streckte die Frau in seinem Bett aufreizend bedächtig ihre Hand nach ihm aus und – griff in SEIN Haar!

_Äh…_

Schlang nun ihrerseits aufwendig eine bedrohlich dünne Strähne um ihre Hand.

_Äh… Moment!_

Lässig sein Haar um ihre Finger gewunden, sah sie auf ihn herab. ANMAßEND!

_Sie wird doch nicht…? _

Das würde sie nicht tun!

Sie TAT. Einen Ruck. Lucius zuckte. TRÄUMTE ER? Hermine Granger offenbarte doch wohl jetzt keine sadistische Veranlagung…? Und vor allem würde sie nicht… sein Haar… Nein, das KONNTE sie nicht!

Ihr offensichtlicher Genuß, mit dem sie zuzog, beschleunigte sein Herz schon beträchtlich. Sie zog fester. Er ächzte. Seine Kopfhaut war empfindlich! Und sein Haar…!

So weit es ging, kam er ihrer Hand nach, um ihren Zug zu mindern.

„Jetzt noch einmal, aber diesmal siehst du mir dabei in die Augen! Die GANZE Zeit!"

Er erstarrt. In einem nie zuvor erlebten Gefühl unterhalb seines Zwerchfells. WEIT unterhalb.

_Oh Merlin! …Meine Güte, …Merlin! _

SO würde er… Niemals… Er würde niemals… SO…

Goldbraune Augen konnten doch nie und nimmer so kalt sein! Und diese duftigen Locken… die doch nach SEINER Hand verlangen sollten…! Anstatt wie die Aura eines Racheengels wild von ihrem Kopf abzustechen!

Diese rachdürstende Frau starrte ihm kühl in die Augen. Ungerührt. Unbeteiligt. Ohne Gnade.

WUNDERSCHÖN!

Legte ihre andere Hand auf seine Brust und schob sie langsam unter die Bettdecke, über seine Brust, abwärts.

Lucius rang nach Luft. Faßte nach ihrer Hand, um sie aufzuhalten.

„Nein!" Ihre andere Hand verstärkte den Schmerz an seinen Haarwurzeln.

Lucius ließ los. Verharrte. Starr.

„Leg Deine Hände neben Deinen Kopf!" befahl sie hart. „Und rühr Dich nicht! Sonst…" Ihre Stimme blieb in der Luft hängen.

Die Drohung darin machte ihn schwach. Bauchkribbelig wie beim Fliegen. Während er zittrig gehorchte, glitt ihre flache Hand über seinen Solarplexus. Nach unten. Erbarmungslos.

_NEIN! _

_Oh doch! _

_Nein… _

Ganz langsam. Tiefer. Ihre Finger. Zielstrebig. Immer tiefer. Seine nutzlosen Handflächen prickelten. Gebannt. Er konnte nichts tun. Nur wünschen. Daß sie weitermachen würde… aufhören... wünschen... fürchten…WOLLEN!

Ihre andere Hand zerrte an seinem Haar. SCHMERZHAFT! GEFÄHRLICH! GEWALTSAM! SIE ZWANG IHN! Das ging nicht! SO NICHT! Ausgeschlossen! Er war LUCIUS MALFOY, und SIE war die, die er zuvor windelweich gefickt hatte…

ER hatte SIE gefickt! Wie sich das gehörte! Weil ER… Weil sie…

…ihre Finger seinen Bauchnabel streifen ließ. Keinen Zweifel daran lassend, daß sie diesen gleich verlassen würde und weiter… tiefer…

Sein Stöhnen war laut.

_JAA! JA! ICH WILL DAS! Sie soll mich nehmen! MICH NEHMEN! Das ist… das ist einfach… _

_SIE ist überwältigend! _

_SIE WIRD MICH ÜBERWÄLTIGEN!_

Ihre Hand. In seinem Haar. Angelte eine weitere Strähne. Zog mit Nachdruck. VIEL Nachdruck. Dieser Schmerz, diese kribbelige Angst vor mehr davon….

Malfoy seufzte. Stöhnte. WÜNSCHTE.

_Merlin, oh…!_

Diese Macht, die sie über die Unversehrtheit seiner Haarpracht hatte…. SICH GENOMMEN HATTE! Dieses ihn vollkommen vereinnahmende Gefühl des Besiegtseins… Daß hier etwas mit ihm geschah, dem er sich nicht entziehen konnte, das ihn ergreifen würde, vollständig einnehmen, ihn schließlich überrollen mit einer Gewalt, die er noch nie…

Sie zog.

_Au! AU!!_

Fügte seiner Kopfhaut Schmerz zu. Schmerzen und…SEHNEN…!

Schob ihre Hand weiter. ER KONNTE SIE NICHT AUFHALTEN! SIE hatte ihn in ihrer Gewalt! Hatte sich diese Gewalt über ihn…

…_GENOMMEN! EIGENMÄCHTIG! MÄCHTIG! Ohne zu fragen! OHNE ZU BITTEN! _

Über seinen Willen hinweg! Während ihre zweite Hand… in diesem Augenblick beinahe ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, einen Millimeter zuvor innehielt…

„Oder kannst du nicht mehr…?"

_Oh Gott!_ Sein verzweifeltes Keuchen erschreckte ihn selbst. Alles Blut plötzlich sonstwo.

_Hilfe… NEIN! …Ich meine, ich kann nicht, so kann ich das nicht…!_

Seine Hände zuckten. Sein Schwanz... _Oh…_ ER KONNTE. OH JA! Er KONNTE! Fühlte ihre Finger. Spielen. Neugierig. Emsig. Mit seinem… nein, nicht mehr weichen… gar nicht mehr… ÜBERHAUPT nicht mehr… ABSOLUT nicht mehr weichem…

…_SCHWANZ! OH! Oh Merlin, das ist… _

…GUT war das! AUFGERICHTET zu werden. Genau das tat sie… streichelnd…. massierend…. knetend…. soo gut… so geschickt… unwiderstehlich… unentrinnbar…

Er hatte keine Wahl. Alles, was er hatte, war sein unter ihren behenden Fingern zuckendes Glied. Und seinen Hunger. HUNGER! So groß… so STEIF! Er MUßTE sie…

„Ich muß Dich haben!" Rau. Bedürftig. Verdammt! Fast flehend!

Sie lachte. Leise. Amüsiert.

„Das SEHE ich!" Streng dann: „Sieh mich an!"

_WAS?!_

Ihr Zug am Kopf. Seine Hände stoppend. Befehlend!

Aber sie hatte ihm keine Befehle zu erteilen! Reizte ihn ins kaum mehr Erträgliche, da war es ja wohl ihre Pflicht, jetzt dafür zu sorgen, daß er sich in ihr entladen konnte!

Sie zog. An seinem Haar. Stark. Tränen traten in seine Augen wie Seligkeitstropfen. SIE war stark. Unbändig. Ungehörig! Sein Leib konnte nichts wollen, außer IHR zu gehören!

„Du wirst mir auf der Stelle Deine Möse geben!" stieß er hervor, mit seinem hilflosen Penis eine dementsprechende Bewegung vollführend. „Du wirst mich jetzt ordnungsgemäß befriedigen! SOFORT!"

Ihr Lachen. Sein Aufschrei. Ihre BEIDEN Hände drückten zu. Gerade so sehr, daß der vermehrte Blutstau ihn lustvoll aufkeuchen ließ.

„Ich glaube NICHT, daß DU Dich in der POSITION befindest, MIR Befehle zu erteilen, mein Lieber!" urteilte Granger sanft. Lockerte den Druck um seinen Schwanz, ließ ihn sogar ein paarmal in ihre Hand stoßen, oben herum jedoch umso heftiger zerrend. Lucius' Kopf näher zu ihr zwingend:

„DU wirst mir jetzt TIEF IN DIE AUGEN SEHEN. Und mich GANZ LIEB BITTEN, Dich zu erhören. Sonst…"

Erhört werden, das wollte er... erhört werden... HÖREN…! Wie sie so erregende Sachen sagte…

„…Quatsch…! …Du wirst… mich jetzt… gefälligst…!" Angehört hatte ER sich sehr dünn. Dennoch war prompt ihre untere Hand weg.

Sie ließ ihn im Stich! Lucius wimmerte unter ihrem erneut ins Unermeßliche anwachsenden Druck an seinen Haarwurzeln, der sich direkt in seinen verlassenen Schwanz übertrug. Er konnte nicht mehr warten! Sein Samen drängte! Er wollte kommen, sofort! Er MUßTE! Sie mußte…

„_Gefällig_ sein mußt DU MIR!" stellte sie klar. Nicht mehr sanft. „Sonst reißt hier etwas! UND NUN SIEH MICH ENDLICH AN!"

Ihre Augen fingen ihn, saugten, sogen ihn auf. Zurück blieb ein Beben.

„ICH WILL…"

„Du _WILLST_ gar nichts! Du _möchtest_!"

Er WOLLTE sie! Er BRAUCHTE sie! SIE! JETZT!

„Ich MÖCHTE…"

Ihre Pupillen hatten sich geweitet. Ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihren Zähnen. Oh ja, SIE AUCH! Er konnte sie riechen! Ihre rasch und heftig pulsierende Halsschlagader sehen. Und das jetzt war ein Stöhnen! Ihrer Stimme hörte man nichts an. SIE WAR GUT!

„_Ich möchte BITTE_!"

„Ich möchte bitte…"

Granger hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. Fuhr sich jedoch gleichzeitig ganz kurz mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

_OOOHJAA! _

Wenn er jetzt seinen Finger in ihre Möse schieben könnte, dann würde sie…

Sollte er…? JETZT?

Sich jäh befreien? Sich auf sie stürzen? Seinen vernachlässigten Schwanz in sie rammen? SIE BESTRAFEN?!

Noch war er in IHRER Hand. Seine bebeutelte Strähne würde ihm ausfallen, nie würden diese Haarwurzelgefäße sich regenerieren! Und seine überstrapazierten Schwellkörper gleich kollabieren.

.

Unauffällig bewegte er seine rechte Hand. Ließ sie ein Stück auf dem Laken entlang gleiten. Lenkte Granger ab: „Ich möchte bitte…"

Er mußte schlucken ob der Unterwürfigkeit in seinem Tonfall. Ihre Verzückung schickte einen neuen Erregungsschwall in sein unbehandeltes Geschlecht.

„Ich möchte bitte in Deine Möse kommen", flüsterte er, um seine Heiserkeit zu verbergen.

Seine rechte Hand war mittlerweile auf der Höhe seiner Schulter. Gleich! Gleich würde er…

.

(Astrid-Runa)

4


	66. Chapter 66

**Liebe Leser!**

**.**

.

Ganz herzlichen Dank den RaMo-bewährten Reviewern** Miss Perenelle, Neem, Dark Fay, Zuckerdrache **und **Hedril. **Herzlich willkommen** Gipsy!**

.

Ring frei nun also für Hermines Sicht!

Viel Spaß

.

Feuerbohne und Astrid-Runa

.

.

.

.

.

**Gaaanz spät in der Nacht **

.

.

_Was ist mit diesem Mann? Warum wehrt er sich nicht?_

Lucius Malfoy hatte sich in ihre Hände begeben und wimmerte nur noch um Erlösung.

Nie und nimmer hätte sie DAMIT gerechnet. Nicht damit, dass er sich unterwerfen würde!.

Und das wegen einer einzigen, dünnen Haarsträhne! Wegen ein paar lächerlicher Haare!

Eitler Geck!

Sie hatte ihn zwingen wollen, sie zu SEHEN, wahrzunehmen, während sie nochmals ... - und jetzt war daraus irgendetwas geworden, das sie selber weder benennen konnte, noch wusste, wohin es steuern würde.

.

_So etwas ist pervers! _Der Gedanke durchzuckte sie schmerzhaft. Also nein! War Malfoy pervers? Oder sie?

Fakt war, dass Malfoy Lust an diesem 'Spiel' empfand. Denn mehr war es nicht. Ein Unterwerfungsspiel. Mit ernstem Hintergrund, gewiss. Aber eben ein Spiel. Zumindest von ihr aus. Sie war SO nicht. Sie war nur wütend gewesen über seinen zur Schau gestellten Egoismus.

.

Nichtsdestotrotz, dies hier war heiß! Machte auch sie hellwach und rattenscharf. So scharf, dass er es merken MUSSTE!

Sein Penis war noch immer hoch aufgerichtet, obwohl sie ihn schon eine ganze Weile ignoriert hatte. Er empfand Lust. Dabei, klein gehalten zu werden.

_Das wird neu für dich sein_, dachte sie und verstärkte den Zug auf seine Haare.

„Ich möchte bitte in Deine Möse kommen."

„Braver Junge!" Hilfe! Woher nahm sie diese Worte nur? Sie stöhnte leise.

Da sah sie es! _He! So geht das aber nicht!_ Sie riss an seinen Haaren: „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst deine Hände oben lassen?"

Gehorsam schob er seine Arme wieder nach oben. Lächelte dabei sogar entschuldigend.

In ihrem Bauch explodierte etwas. Wollte ihn in sich spüren. JETZT!

„Du wirst hier ganz ruhig liegen bleiben. Und mich ansehen!"

.

Das heiße Gefühl in ihrem Schoß wuchs, als sie ihre Hand aus seinen Haaren löste, langsam aufstand. Er sah sie an. Nur scheinbar ruhig. Sein Blick flackerte.

Sie hörte ihn keuchen, als sie sich aus ihrem Shirt wand.

Seine Arme!

„NIMM SIE SOFORT WIEDER NACH OBEN!"

Jetzt noch der Slip! Dann war sie nackt. Stand vor ihm. Streng. Kalt.

„Zieh dich aus!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich. Vor Erwartung. Vor Fragen: WIE?

„Ich zähle bis drei, dann sind deine Arme wieder neben deinem Kopf! Eins!"

Seine Hände flogen an das edle Pyjamaoberteil.

Sie zog an der Bettdecke, entfernte sie. Jetzt konnte sie sehen, was sie bereits gefühlt hatte: Mit einer Hose würde er sich nicht abmühen müssen. Die hatte er wohl vorsorglich planend bereits beim Zubettgehen weggelassen!

„Zwei!"

Hektisch nestelten seine Finger an kleinen Knöpfen. Sichtlich ungeschickt. Graue Augen, faszinierend weit offen, in ihre versenkt.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen. Dieses Spiel war mehr als heiß! Es war – oh, das hatte sie vergessen!

„Drei!"

Er hatte es nicht geschafft! Zwei Knöpfe waren noch geschlossen. Aber seine Arme wieder oben.

Sein Penis - Hermine schenkte ihm einen kurzen Blick – ihr noch immer erwartungsvoll entgegengereckt. Gut so!

Aufreizend langsam kniete sie sich auf das Bett, ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen entlassend.

„Du warst zu langsam", sagte sie und beugte sich nach vorn. Zu ihm, über ihn. Näher! Er sollte sie sehen, ihre Wärme fühlen, ihre Haut riechen. Provozierend schob sie sich heran. Nur Zentimeter von seinem Mund entfernt stoppte sie.

„Das ist der Deal", hauchte sie ihn an: „Sex, reiner Sex, solange du tust, was ich sage." Sie hob ihre Hand und legte sie federleicht auf seinen Unterbauch.

Der augenblicklich erbebte. Malfoy stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen.

„Oder Schmerz!" Mit einem Griff hatte sie wieder seine Haarsträhne in der Hand und zog daran. „Sieh mich an!"

.

Ebenso federleicht öffnete sie sodann mit der Hand die beiden Knöpfe am Pyjamaoberteil und strich es zur Seite. Sie wollte seine Brust sehen. Muskulös, haarlos, hellhäutig.

Unter ihrem prüfenden Blick richteten sich seine Brustwarzen auf.

.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah! So etwas hatte sie noch nie gemacht. Aber jetzt ließ sie sich mit einer selbstverständlichen Bewegung rittlings auf ihn gleiten, stoppte jedoch direkt über seinem Penis.

„Wenn du das willst...", sie senkte sich ein klein wenig auf ihn herab, nur ein Stückchen, gerade seine Eichel in sich aufnehmend, sah seine Augen flackern, und hob sich sofort wieder über ihn, „...dann wirst du sagen, was du an mir schön findest!"

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde: „Deine Haare!"

Sie lächelte und ließ sich auf ihn sinken. Nahm ihn halb in sich auf. Keuchte, gemeinsam mit ihm. Das war wundervoll!

Er hob sein Becken, kam ihr entgegen.

_So nicht!_ Wieder war sie nach oben ausgewichen, ignorierte sein enttäuschtes Japsen, seinen fassungslosen Blick.

„Du kannst alles bekommen oder nichts", sagte sie ungerührt. „Du kennst die Spielregeln!"

Sie schluckte. Ihre Kälte war nur gespielt. Sie war heiß. So heiß! Ihr Kehlkopf wollte nur noch stöhnen, ihr Kopf zurückgeworfen werden und - verdammt noch mal, ihr Schoß ihn fest in sich spüren!

„Du hast wunderschöne Augen!"

Sie ließ sich auf ihn gleiten und begann sich sachte zu bewegen. Ihr Brüste wippten im Takt der Bewegung.

„Dein Busen!" Er hob seinen Kopf, näher zu den vor ihm einladend auf- und abschaukelnden Brüsten. „Er ist wundervoll!"

Seine Hände öffneten – und schlossen sich wieder, als wollten sie zugreifen, drücken, reiben, pressen. Dennoch, sie blieben an Ort und Stelle.

Hermine steigerte ihren Rhythmus, ritt auf ihm.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, stöhnte ins Kissen.

NEIN! NICHT SO SCHNELL!

Sie riss sich nach oben, ließ seinen Penis aus sich herausflutschen.

„AH!" Er stöhnte auf, enttäuscht, suchte augenblicklich ihren Blick. „Entschuldigung!"

„Ich höre!" Ihre Stimme jetzt rau vor Erregung. Sie konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Wünschte sich seine Hände. Auf ihrer Haut. Überall. Sie sollten sie packen ..., halten. Sie sollten bestimmen. Sie wollte genommen werden. Nicht nehmen. Er sollte ...

„Dein Po! Du hast einen klasse Knackarsch!"

Er zischte den Arsch heraus, hob wieder seine Hüften an, ihr entgegen: „BITTE!"

Seine Augen flehten.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf seinen Schwanz gleiten.

„Fass mich an!" stöhnte sie auf. „Berühr mich!"

DAS ließ sich Malfoy nicht zweimal sagen. Seine Hände schossen an ihre Hüften, zogen sie fester an ihn heran. Sein Becken stieß nach oben. Seinen Penis in sie. Fest, noch fester.

Jetzt endlich! Sie warf den Kopf zurück. „JA!"

.

.

(Feuerbohne)


	67. Chapter 67

**Danach**

Dreieinhalb Mal pro Nacht, so haben wir es deutlich in Erinnerung. Allerdings ist der arme Lucius nie zuvor von einer Frau so nachhaltig an die Grenzen seiner Männlichkeit gebracht worden! Nachdem er seit Stunden und Tagen mit ihr gekämpft hat – die sonstigen Strapazen der Quarantäne nicht zu vergessen!

Daher werden wir heute lediglich Zeugen dessen, was in einem Lucius Malfoy vorgeht, wenn er… selbstredend immer noch will, aber desungeachtet zuerst eine Pause braucht.

Wir hoffen, Ihr, verehrte Sex-Review-Künstlerinnen electricangel, Hedril, Dark Fay und Zuckerdrache könnt dem dennoch etwas abgewinnen!

Legi, herzlichen Dank für Dein liebes Review!

Feuerbohne und Runa

**Lucius**

Doppelter Herzschlag. Heftig. Noch lange. Eine sehr lange Weile blieben sie ineinander. Ihr Atem sich nur allmählich beruhigend. Seine Hände um ihre Hüften. Fest. Unnachgiebig: ER würde sie NICHT wieder loslassen! OH NEIN!

Und Hermine machte auch keine Anstalten, von ihm wegzustreben. Hatte ihren Oberkörper auf ihn niedersinken lassen. Schwer. Süß. Weich. Und doch fest. Sie HATTE herrliche Brüste! Ihr Mund still in seiner Halsbeuge. Warm. Ihre Haare überall. Der Vanille ein herber Duft beigemengt. Nach Schweiß und Sex und…

_OH MANN! Was WAR das eben?!_

Sie war… ER… WAHNSINN war das gewesen! Das… also NIE hätte er gedacht… NIE! Er war der MANN!

Und doch… also es war… ER… SIE…

Instinktiv griff er noch härter nach ihr. Wollte sie enger. So eng wie möglich. Auch ihre Hände an seinen Schultern verstärkten ihren Griff. Aber ER war stärker. Mußte das klar machen. Unmißverständlich. Er ließ seine Hände um sie schnappen. Spürte sie zucken. Vorsorglich verschränkte er die Arme, um sie halten zu können. Doch dann fügte sie sich. Ihre Körper fügten sich. Genau ineinander. Daß er unten aus ihr herausglitt, war ärgerlich. Aber er hielt sie fest.

UND ER HATTE SIE BESESSEN! ZWEIMAL! GEFÜLLT!

Mit SEINER Männlichkeit!

Mit SEINEM Samen.

Seiner Lust.

IHRER Lust.

Er seufzte schon wieder neue. Sie war…

_Glaub nicht, daß du hier schon fertig bist! _

SIE hatte ihn sich zum zweiten Mal geholt. Mit IHRER Lust auf ihn! Er hatte sie gevögelt und auf den Geschmack gebracht! Und sie war gekommen und…

Ein neues Seufzen.

_Jetzt noch einmal, aber diesmal siehst du mir dabei in die Augen! Die GANZE Zeit!_

Der Schauer, der seinen Körper durchlief, enthielt ALLES wieder. Oder zumindest die Aussicht auf MORGEN, wenn er wieder bei Kräften wäre!

Er würde sie doch…? Sie würde doch…? Er drückte sie fester. Fühlte sie nur ganz kurz zögern, ehe sie sich wieder entspannte. Gut für sie!

DENN NÄCHSTES MAL WÜRDE ER NICHT BITTEN!

Den Druck seiner linken Hand nicht mindernd, ließ er seinen rechten Mittelfinger ihre Wirbelsäule herauf fahren. Ganz sacht. Fühlte unter seinen übrigen Fingerspitzen sämtliche Härchen sich aufrichten. Hörte sie. Nur ganz leise. Kaum ein Seufzen. Doch ihre sich öffnenden Lippen befeuchteten seinen Hals.

OH NEIN! ER BRAUCHTE SIE NCHT ZU BITTEN!

Das dazugehörige Wohlgefühl entstand unter seinem Zwerchfell und durchflutete ihn, mächtig wie eine Welle. Machte seine Arme weich. Seine Hände sich lösen. Umherstreichen. Synchron. Die Linie ihrer Taille entlang. Ihre Flanken hinauf. Dann lieber hinunter. In die Mitte gleiten, um sich dann über ihrem Po zu teilen.

„Du hast einen GÖTTLICHEN Arsch!"

Hatte er das ausgesprochen? Egal, es STIMMTE! Er faßte zu. Dieses feste und zugleich weiche Fleisch! Ihre Backen auseinanderzuziehen! Und dazwischen… Oh! Ihr Eingang war im wahrsten Sinne ÜBER-FLÜSSIG, ALLES dort war reinweg NAß! Seine Finger rutschten nur so!

Hermine räkelte sich. Ihre Feuchtigkeit war da natürlich verfügbarer als sein Samen! Dabei hatte sie auch ZWEIMAL…! Gepeinigt stieß Lucius Luft aus. Es war ein Jammer! Eine Verschwendung! Eben hatte er so viel versäumt! Und auch wenn er sein Glied bereits wieder nachdrücklich kribbeln fühlte, würde das wohl nicht reichen, um sie noch einmal…

Nein, er mußte maximal hart sein! Und bis zum Ende kommen. Er mußte es ihr zeigen! Daher war dieser… HALBE Zustand jetzt… Sein gequältes Stöhnen ließ Hermine ihren Hintern seinen nicht von dort wegkommenden Fingern umso auffordernder entgegenrecken.

_Oh, meine Liebe, Du ahnst nicht, WIE GERN…_

Der protestierende Laut aus ihrem Mund, der seiner sich lösenden Umarmung entsprang, bestätigte ihm noch einmal ausdrücklich, daß sie ihm SICHER war. MORGEN!

Scheinbar lässig – und auch nur für sie, da sie im Augenblick mit ihrem eigenen Verlangen beschäftigt war – schob er die widerstrebende Frau ein Stück von sich und stützte sich neben ihr auf einen Ellenbogen. Unwillig hob sie den umwölkten Blick. Diesmal war er es, der ihre Augen einfing. Erkannte sie, daß auch er seine am liebsten geschlossen hätte? Daß er die Gemächlichkeit nur vortäuschte, mit der er mit seiner freien Hand an ihr Kinn faßte, um sie dann ebenso bedächtig nach hinten in ihr Haar wandern zu lassen. Befriedigt registrierte er, wie allein diese Geste ihre Pupillen weitete. Ließ ihr ein hintergründiges Lächeln zukommen. Sah sie schlucken, als er ganz sanft ihre herrlichen Locken durch seine Finger rieseln ließ.

OH NEIN! SIE brauchte NICHT angefleht zu werden!

„Dein Haar ist wirklich wunderschön…", stellte er versonnen fest und brachte sie zum Japsen, indem er spielerisch eine Strähne zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen zwirbelte. _DU bist wunderschön!_ „Aber Dir ist hoffentlich klar, daß Du für Deine Unverschämtheiten vorhin wirst bezahlen müssen… NÄCHSTES MAL!"

Stumm hing sie in seinen Augen fest. Er verlieh ihnen ein verlockendes Funkeln. Machte Hermine den Mund öffnen, um die Luft lautlos entweichen zu lassen.

_OH JA! Du BIST wunderschön!_

Aber er wollte mehr!

„Jetzt wirst Du laut und deutlich mit _JA!_ antworten, und Dich dann auf Deine Seite des Bettes bewegen! Denn wenn Du diese Grenze das nächste Mal überschreiten wirst, gehörst Du MIR! Und zwar nach MEINEN Regeln! Hast Du das verstanden, Hermine?"

Sie atmete nicht mehr. Nickte. Wortlos. Mit großen Augen. Heftig. SIE WAR WUNDERBAR! Als er sich räuspern wollte, bemerkte er, daß auch er vergessen hatte einzuatmen.

„Was…" Ohne ein erneutes Husten hätte er zu rau geklungen. „WAS wolltest Du sagen, meine Liebe?" erkundigte er sich besinnlich. Hörte auch sie husten.

„Ja…" Nur ein Hauch. Seine Hand an ihrem Nacken. Sie legte ihren Kopf hinein.

_So ist es gut, meine Liebe! SO mag ich es!_

„Ich lasse Dich sehr UNGERN los…" Gedankenvoll streichelte er ihren Haaransatz. Hermine stöhnte leise. Ein neuer Schwall ihres unwiderstehlichen weiblichen Geruches umfing ihn. Mit großem Bedauern ließ er von ihr ab, schnappte sich eine der beiden Deckbetten und tat, als ob er schlafen wolle. SIE hatte sich nicht gerührt.

„MORGEN!" erinnerte er sie noch einmal mit dunkler Stimme, bevor er sich auf die andere Seite drehte und lediglich mit seinem Gehör verfolgte, wie auch sie sich hinlegte und die Decke fest um sich zog. Das folgende Seufzen war zweistimmig.

(Runa)

**Hermine**

Hermine lächelte sich in den Schlaf. In wohlverdienten, wohligen Schlaf. Selten war sie so sicher gewesen, richtig gut schlafen zu können! Hier - oder dort, in seinen Armen, in seinen Händen. Keine Angst war da mehr, aus Versehen im Schlaf hinüberzurutschen, zu ihm. Allein der Gedanke war jetzt eine Freude! Natürlich würde sie wieder dort erwachen, bei ihm! Und dann würde sie ihm gehören. Wie er das wollte. Wie er das drohend versprochen hatte!

Sie spürte diesen Gedanken wohlig in ihrem Unterleib, als freudige, kribbelige Erwartung. Sie würde bezahlen, aber gerne!

Sie deckte sich zu. Morgen! Keine Drohung, eine Verheißung!

(Feuerbohne)


	68. Chapter 68

Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!

So, es geht weiter! Die Nacht ist zu Ende, Hermine und Lucius haben geschlafen – und sind dabei zu erwachen...

.

Vielen Dank den Reviewern Miss Perenelle, die sich so tapfer schlägt (heute bekommst du mal eine Atempause) und Gipsy, die zwar noch nicht hier angekommen ist, dennoch aber herzlich gegrüßt wird!

.

Liebe zahlreiche Leser: Wir wissen, dass es euch gibt. Die Klickzahlen verraten es.

Wollt ihr uns vielleicht mal eine Rückmeldung hinterlassen? Ob Rattenmord gefällt, oder besser, ob er euch nicht gefällt. Und warum! Das wäre toll!

Es ist wirklich schade, dass hier in diesem Forum eine schier unglaubliche Leserschaft anonym bleiben will.

Ha! *Geistesblitz* Der Titel! Ihr habt Angst, weil wir so einen furchteinflößenden Titel gewählt haben!

.

Na, wer traut sich trotzdem?

.

Viele Grüße

Feuerbohne für Triflorifer

.

.

.

05. 11. 2005 07:00 Uhr

.

**Hermine**

.

Natürlich waren seine Hände auf und sein Leib an ihr, als sie erwachte. Warm, weich, schwer. Im Schlaf.

Sehr viel Zeit konnte nicht vergangen sein, es war noch kaum hell.

Würde er wieder 'spielen' wollen? Noch einmal? So, wie er das in der Nacht versprochen hatte?

Hermine regte sich sacht, lächelte wieder, als er fester nach ihr griff.

„Mh!", er war noch gar nicht richtig wach.

„Schlaf weiter, ich lauf nicht weg", raunte sie, löste sich aus seinen Armen, stand leise auf.

Er sah sie an, aus jetzt ganz dunklen Augen. „Was ist?"

„Gleich! Ich komme gleich zurück!" Sie musste ins Bad, wollte.

Er lächelte zur Antwort und schloss die Augen wieder, würde womöglich nochmals einschlafen.

Diese eine Sekunde reichte, ehe sie sich dem Bad zuwandte:_ Schön! Er ist ein schöner Mann!_

Ihr Herz pochte schneller. Die Nacht war einfach – berauschend gewesen! Hermine seufzte wohlig. Ja, sie wollte eine Wiederholung! Aber vorher – Zähneputzen, duschen, sich frisch fühlen. Bereit sein, für ihn!

.

**Lucius**

**.**

Schwer und warm. Weich. An ihn geschmiegt, so daß sein Leib um sie herumzureichen schien. Sie regte sich. Er umfaßte sie fester.

Hermmine…?

„Schlaf weiter, ich lauf nicht weg", raunte sie und löste sich aus seinen Armen.

Durch die Kälte an seiner Vorderseite wurde er gänzlich wach. Die Erschütterung der Matratze setzte sich in ihm fort. Sie verließ das Bett. Den körperlichen Impuls unterdrückend, ihr nachzuspringen, sie aufzuhalten, hob er den Blick.

„Gleich! Ich komme gleich zurück!"

Sie wollte nur ins Bad. Lächelnd schloß er die Augen wieder. Hörte sie den Raum durchqueren. Die Tür ins Schloß schnappen. Unwillkürlich spitzte Lucius die Ohren. Ihren Geräuschen zu lauschen, war beruhigend. Die Toilette. Der Wasserhahn. Dann einen Moment Stille, bevor erneut Wasser lief.

Stimmt, ohne Zauberstab waren sie gezwungen, sich auf Muggelart frisch zu machen. Ja, sie putzte die Zähne. Daß sie das tat, war sympathisch. Er haßte es, den Mund seiner Partnerin aussparen zu müssen, nur weil diese es nicht für nötig befand, einen Reinigungszauber anzuwenden.

Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Würde sie duschen gehen? Dann könnte er...

Nein, das paßte nicht zu dem Spiel, das sie ihm schuldig war. Er mußte sie hier auf seiner Seite des Bettes erwarten, bis sie sich hier in seine Macht begab. Miteinander duschen können würden sie noch viele Male.

Wohlig seufzend sah er ihren wunderbaren nackten Körper vor sich, wie er in diesem Augenblick von den dampfend warmen Strömen umspült wurde, reißende Rinnsale auf ihren Brüsten, kleine Wasserfälle zwischen ihren Beinen, Perlen überall sonst auf ihrer Haut zurückbleibend, in ihren Locken schimmernd…

_Ich brauche Dich, Hermine, komm, komm zurück, ich warte…_

Mußte sie so lange duschen? Wollte sie denn nicht…? Jetzt sofort? Auf der Stelle! Zu ihm kommen…! Weiterspielen! Das Spiel, das sich bereits hart zwischen seine Beine drängte!

Lucius stöhnte, hielt sich, WARTETE, während Hermine ungerührt in aller Ruhe weiter entfernt blieb.

Endlich! Sie hatte das Wasser abgestellt. Er stellte sich vor, wie sie tropfend vor Nässe nach einem Handtuch griff, sich damit umwickelte, ihre Haut damit rieb, bestimmt hatte sie eine Gänsehaut… welche wunderbar aussah… die steil aufgerichteten Härchen im schimmernden Licht, vereinzelte Tröpfchen, winzige Bäche, die sie mit dem weichen Stoff abfing…

_Komm, Hermine, komm rasch, ICH werde Dich trocknen und wärmen, ich werde Dich…_

„Lucius?!"

Er fuhr hoch.

„Darf ich Deinen Föhn benutzen?"

_Föhn? Benutzen? Kommen soll sie, und sonst gar nichts!_

„Den HAARTROCKNER!" erreichte ihn laut, sie hatte tatsächlich den Kopf mit einem ausladenden Turban aus der offenen Tür gestreckt, um ihn direkt anzusprechen.

„Äh… natürlich!"

Lucius hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sein Blick traf nur noch die nun jedoch lediglich angelehnte Tür. War Hermine noch nackt gewesen?

Dieses Ungetüm von Warmluftgebläse wurde angeschaltet, ließ ihn sich wehmütig an einen lautlos pustenden Zauberstab erinnern…. Ihre langen Locken wild durchwehend…

Das wollte er sehen! FÜHLEN! ER würde ihr die Haare trocknen!

Nackt wie er war, schlüpfte er ins Bad, trat von hinten an die sich überrascht zu ihm umdrehende Hermine heran, drauf achtend, daß sein Körper sie nur ganz kurz streifte, bevor er ihr dieses laute Ding aus der Hand nahm und mit seiner prickelnden Linken mitten hinein griff in ihre kraftvolle Mähne.

Leicht lockerte er die Strähnen auf, während er sich auf das ungewohnte Gerät in seiner anderen Hand konzentrierte, um ein Gefühl dafür zu entwickeln, wie er es halten und an ihrem Haar bewegen mußte, um es zu trockenen, ohne die Kopfhaut zu heiß werden zu lassen.

Mit Genugtuung nahm er zur Kenntnis, daß Hermine sich entspannt an ihn lehnte; er drehte seine Hüfte so, daß er davon nicht abgelenkt wurde – um sie nicht zu früh in den Genuß seiner Lust auf sie kommen zu lassen. In dieser Hinsicht schuldete sie ihm noch eine Kleinigkeit…

Irgendwann entzog sie ihm ihren Kopf, tauchte kurz weg, nahm ihm ihrerseits den Bläser ab, um im nächsten Moment frontal an ihn anzudocken.

Sein Körper wollte sie natürlich auf der Stelle in angemessenen Empfang nehmen, und er benötigte einen Atemzug, um seinen Unterleib aus der 'Gefahrenzone' zurückzuziehen. , mit beiden Händen dafür sorgend, daß sie ihm nicht nachkam.

„ICH werde jetzt duschen, während DU im Bett auf mich WARTEST!" befahl er mit kinnerhobenem Blick.

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, und nur der pelzige Geschmack in seinem hielt ihn davon ab, alle Regeln über Bord zu werfen und auf der Stelle hier über sie herzufallen. Abrupt wandte er sich ab und rettete sich in die Dusche.

Noch mindestens drei Sekunden verharrte seine erwartungsvolle Gespielin, bis auch sie sich aufraffte und das Bad verließ.

Das Wasser war äußerst angenehm, und eine Weile sollte auch sie ruhig in den Genuß der Vorfreude kommen. Und dann…

Lucius drehte sein Gesicht in den warmen Strahl und vermischte zwei Anlässe für einen tiefen Seufzer.

.

Lucius trat aus dem Bad, sein Haar noch feucht, weil er nicht noch mehr Zeit hatte vergehen lassen wollen, das Handtuch um seine Hüften – er hatte es einfach noch nicht ablegen mögen. Hermine sollte ihn ja im Bett erwarten, und dorthin wollte er. In sein Bett schlüpfen, sich sammeln, um sie dann, wie angekündigt, gebührend in Empfang zu nehmen….

Sein Mund öffnete sich automatisch.

_Bei allen Engeln und Teufeln, wie bist Du schön!_

Hermine hatte sich ordnungsgemäß auf ihre Seite des Bettes gelegt – AUF ihre Seite, wo sich ihr wunderbarer, frisch duftender Körper unverhüllt auf dem Laken… nein, nicht _räkelte_. Seine Augen an sie gedockt, schritt Lucius durch den Raum, am Bett entlang, auf seine Seite.

Diese Frau brachte fertig, selbst jetzt… wo ihre braunen Augen, die nur auf IHN gewartet hatten, ihm tief und warm folgten… ihn spüren ließ, daß sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihres ganzen Körpers auf ihn ausgerichtet hatte…. wo sie doch erklärtermaßen darauf wartete, von ihm genommen zu werden…

Er mußte schlucken, weil sein Atem zu flach und schnell ging.

Sie verhielt sich überhaupt nicht aufreizend! Sie achtete nicht darauf, wie er sie sähe, ob sie gut AUSsähe, ob sie ihn zu weiterem animierte oder nicht.

Hermine WAR einfach. Lag dort und WARTETE, alles an ihr. Alles an ihr wartete. Auf ihn.

Fast scheu setzte er sich auf seine Bettkante, das Handtuch noch immer umgeschlungen und es zusätzlich mit seinen Händen oben haltend

Und doch war an der Art, wie sie dort lag, nichts Taktisches, nichts bewußt Verführerisches. Die Erinnerung an Ginnys Strips oder ihre provokanten Präsentationen ihres Körpers verscheuchte er. Sex war für ihn immer… _Sex_ gewesen. Eine Entladung in eine relativ beliebige schöne Frau. Von denen einige schon besonders stimulierend gewesen waren. Ginny etwa, mit ihren gekonnt inszenierten Spielchen. Doch letzten Endes waren ALLE schöne Frauen gewesen, die er begehrt hatte….

Sie jedoch, Hermine… die dort lag, vor seinen Augen, IN seinen Augen…

Er atmete tiefer. Klar, auch sie war wahrhaftig wunderbar anzuschauen. Ihr Haar sogar außergewöhnlich wunderbar! Das Spiel, das sie letzte Nacht miteinander gespielt hatten, AUßERGEWÖHNLICH erregend.

Und dennoch… war es mit ihr anders…

Sie streckte den Arm aus. Übers Bett, zu ihm. Nach ihm. Sie wollte ihn. Sie war so anders, so… überhaupt nicht auf Männer aus, und sie wollte ihn trotzdem.

_Hermine ist kein Spiel! Sie ist… _

**.**

**Hermine **

**. **

Warum verhielt er sich so – zurückhaltend? Was stimmte nicht?

Gerade noch, im Bad, war er sehr erregend-bestimmend gewesen: „ICH werde jetzt duschen, während DU im Bett auf mich WARTEST!"

Genau das hatte sie auch getan! Erwartet, dass nun SEINE Bedingungen gelten würden.

Aber jetzt war er – fast keusch in seiner Befangenheit. Lediglich seine Augen forsch auf ihr. Wenn auch nicht begierig. Eher – überwältigt.

Aber doch nicht von ihr! Sie war doch nur eine schlammblütige Besserwisserin, die sich immerzu in Bücher vergrub. Sie, die doch immer nur klar gestellt haben wollte, wohin sie gehörte!

Aus diesem Grund war sie schließlich Aurorin geworden: Um keinerlei Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen, auf welcher Seite sie stand. Sie war es gewohnt, im Recht zu sein!

Seit gestern war sie hier nicht mehr im Recht! Nicht mehr als Aurorin. Das war absolut neu! Seit gestern war sie hier einfach nur noch – Frau. Eine Frau, die dem Mann hier - nun ja - begegnet war! Die gewirkt hatte. Obwohl IHRE Wirkung auf Männer nicht allzu erprobt war.

Hatte sie überhaupt eine? Letzte Nacht zumindest, hatte sie schon das Gefühl gehabt.

Ginny hatte gewirkt. Ihr war es wichtig gewesen.

Hermine konnte gut verstehen, was Lucius an ihr gefunden hatte. Ginny hatte gerne gespielt.

Sie dagegen – wusste sie überhaupt, wie so ein 'Spiel' funktionierte?

_Heuchlerin! Natürlich weißt du das! Denk an vergangene Nacht. Denk daran, WARUM du jetzt hier liegst und auf IHN wartest. Auf SEINE Anweisungen! Auf SEINE Hände! _

Ja! Oh ja! Sie hatte gespielt. Und Spaß gehabt. Den vor allem!

Sie war dominant gewesen! Sie, Hermine Granger, hatte in der Nacht eindeutig die Führung übernommen. Bei Lucius Malfoy! Ohne eine Gedanken daran zu verschwenden! Einfach so!

_Ohne Kopf! _

Genau der war jetzt das Problem! Eingeschaltet, ausgeschlafen und voll da, wollte er mitmischen, bestimmen. Und war doch nur im Weg.

Seine Augen indessen immer noch auf ihr. Lächelnd.

Das sie zu erwidern suchte. Schief, unsicher, unglücklich.

_Ich kann das nicht! Er will doch gar nicht mich! Er will die einzig verfügbare Frau hier!_

Sonst hätte er sich doch schon längst zu ihr gelegt! Oder ihr zumindest gesagt, was sie tun solle. So, wie er es angekündigt hatte!

_Denke nicht an ihn, denke an das, was du willst! _

_Genießen! Einfach nur genießen. Er ist der einzige Mann hier. Genieße ihn! JETZT!_

Sie streckte den Arm aus. Übers Bett, zu ihm. Nach einzig verfügbare Mann hier. Der ihr ein Versprechen gegeben hatte. Jetzt würde er es doch einlösen, oder?

.

(Lucius von Astrid-Runa, Hermine von Feuerbohne)


	69. Chapter 69

Liebe Miss Perenelle, liebe Lufa, liebe Gipsy!

.

Euch Reviewern ein herzliches Dankeschön für euer Rückmeldungen. Viel Spaß mit Lucius und Hermine an diesem neuen Tag!

.

Astrid-Runa und Feuerbohne

.

.

.

**.**

**Kein Spiel!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucius**

**.**

_Hermine ist kein Spiel! Sie ist… _

Unwillkürlich war Lucius aufgesprungen, im letzten Moment das Handtuch greifend, jedoch ohne zu verhindern, daß es seinen Körper freigegeben hatte. Umso höher hob er das Kinn und maß sie mit einem herausfordernden Blick. Sah ihre Pupillen pulsieren. Ihren Mund jedwede Spannung verlieren. Spürte das Blut in seinem sich regenden Glied.

Vorerst würden sie spielen!

.

.

.

.

**Hermine**

.

Er war aufgesprungen, ehe ihre Hand ihn erreicht hatte. Das Handtuch war ihm dabei von den Hüften geglitten. Jetzt hielt er es in den Händen – ohne sich zu bemühen, seine Erregung vor ihr zu verbergen. Dafür starrte er sie von oben herab an.

Was stimmte nicht? War es verkehrt gewesen, auf seine Bedingungen einzugehen?

„Du liegst falsch!"

Seine Stimme, genau wie sein Blick, voller Arroganz.

„Hierher!"

Er zeigte mit seinen Händen, dass sie sich vor ihn legen sollte, quer über das Bett.

Hermine dachte nicht mehr nach. Sie starrte auf seinen steil aufgerichteten Penis und beeilte sich, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen.

.

.

.

.

**Lucius**

_._

Es funktionierte noch. Sie gehorchte ihm. Hatte anscheinend nichts mitbekommen von seiner vorherigen… Irritation.

Sie würden spielen, denn das war es, was Hermine von ihm wollte, so prompt, wie sie seinem Befehl gefolgt war.

Und er selbst wollte das doch auch! Vertraute, erregende Spiele spielen mit einer verlockenden Frau, die, wie diese hier jetzt, ihre Augen erwartungsvoll an seiner Erektion festgesaugt, sich nackt vor ihn legte, nackt und duftend und quer über das ganze Bett.

Damit er…

_Nein, meine Liebe, so leicht wirst Du es diesmal nicht haben!_

Er trat direkt an ihre Beine, die über die Kante des relativ schmalen Bettes hingen. Zwang ihren Blick, an ihm hochzuwandern, bis sie seinen traf.

„Stell die Füße auf!"

Das Tempo, mit dem sie gehorchte, setzte sich in seinem Herzschlag fort, der das Blut schwer und rasch durch seinen Körper jagte. Sein Glied pulsieren ließ.

„Mach die Beine breit!"

Ihr Japsen! So wenig bewirkte bei ihr so viel!

„Heb den Po!"

Ein neuer Laut. Daß er sie trotz SEINER offensichtlichen Erregung in einen derartigen Aufruhr zu versetzen vermochte, bewies es unanzweifelbar:

Er war der erste Mann für sie! Der Erste in DIESER Art. Der Erste, dem sie sich so hingab… So unwiderstehlich unsicher… verschämt… so erregt… UNWIDERSTEHLICH…

Sein Atem fühlte sich heiß an. Mehr Luft! Konzentration! Noch würde er sie nicht berühren! Diesmal sollte SIE IHN bitten! Diesmal würde ER der Mächtige sein!

Er räusperte sich. Seinen Augenbrauen verlieh er eine Spur Verwunderung.

„Warum tust Du das?"

.

.

.

.

**Hermine**

.

„Warum tust du das?"

Hermine, die ohne nachzudenken getan, was er verlangt hatte, fühlte sich bei seiner Frage, als hätte er einen Eimer Wasser über ihr ausgeschüttet. Sie spürte die in ihrem Kopf plötzlich aufsteigende Hitze, wandte ihr Gesicht ab und legte ihren Arm darüber, damit er nicht sehen konnte, WIE sehr er sie damit in Verlegenheit gebracht hatte.

Gleichzeitig nahm sie ihre Beine wieder eng zusammen und stellte sie auf dem Boden ab.

Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und geflüchtet!

_Er bestimmt das 'Spiel'! Und rächt sich für letzte Nacht!_

Der Gedanke beruhigte sie sofort wieder. Dies war Teil des Spiels, das SIE letzte Nacht begonnen hatte! Sie hatte ihn unterworfen und genau das gab er jetzt zurück.

Puh, das war schwerer als gedacht! Sich unterwerfen!

_Du hast es so gewollt! _

Sie hätte nein sagen können! Sie könnte jetzt immer noch nein sagen, abbrechen, alles beenden.

Ja, das könnte sie!

Warum tat sie es nicht? Warum lag sie hier, mit wild schlagendem Herzen?

Weil er vor ihr stand!

Sie nahm ihren Arm vom Kopf, drehte ihn, sah ihn an.

Weil er sie ansah. Immer noch. Und irgendwie - bei ihr war!

Solange er das tat, meinte er, was er sagte. Er wollte, dass sie ihn bat! Weil es Teil des Spiels war. Und weil er sie wollte!

Ihr Mund öffnete sich, als ihr Herz einen wilden Satz machte: „Weil ich dich will!"

.

.

.

.

**Lucius**

.

„Weil ich Dich will!"

Er fühlte es; er fühlte SIE. Fühlte, wie ihre hastig hervorgepreßten Worte ihn übermannten, in ihm ein überwältigend lustvolles Gefühl auslösend, welches sich in wahrnehmbaren Wellen unaufhaltsam einen Weg durch seinen Körper bahnte. Durch sämtliche Blutbahnen, in sein Geschlecht, in sein Gesicht, bis in seine prickelnden Fingerspitzen. Unwiderstehlich angezogen von diesem wunderbar einladenden Wesen dort vor ihm.

Gezögert hatte sie. Es war ihr schwer gefallen. Doch dann hatte sie sich entschlossen, sich dem Spiel hinzugeben. Sich IHM und seiner Macht über sie zu ergeben. Und je massiver die zu überwindende Grenze der Scham war, desto größer war die Lust, die aus dem Tabubruch erwuchs. Hermine, die so etwas offenkundig noch nie getan hatte, hatte eine ihrer Grenzen überwunden. Für ihn.

_Weil ich Dich will! _

Lucius atmete aus. Wieder ein.

_ICH will DICH!_

Doch SO hatten sie heute nicht gewettet!

Sein hintergründiges Lächeln verstärkend, setzte er sich vorsichtig neben sie auf die Bettkante. Während ihre Augen sich stumm an ihm festhielten, geriet ihr Luftholen außer Kontrolle. Gut so!

Lässig gab er dem Impuls seiner rechten Hand nach und ließ sie sehr sanft über ihren Bauch fahren. Hingerissen beobachtete er, wie Hermine den Atem anhielt, noch bevor ihre Gänsehaut ihren Körper ganz umlaufen hatte. Wie sie den Bauch einzog, im selben Moment jedoch ihre Beine wieder anwinkelte und die Hüften anhob, so seine Hand an ihre Scham locken wollte. Genüßlich weidete er seine Augen an ihrem entblößten Schoß. Den er vor Nässe glänzen machen könnte, wenn er nun dem Drängen seiner Finger nachkäme… an ihrem Bauchnabel vorbeistreichen… durch ihre Locken fahren… tiefer… zwischen ihre Schamlippen…. eintauchen… nach ihrer Öffnung forschen… seine Fingerspitzen von ihrer duftigen Feuchtigkeit benetzen lassen… sie verteilen… überall dort verteilen… Hermine seufzen hören… unter seinen Fingern seufzen…

_Ich will Dich!_

Was er hörte, war sein eigenes. Seufzen. Erst daraufhin Hermines. Ihr Blick bereits pures Bitten. Doch das durfte ihm nicht reichen. Nonverbal war das leicht!

Abrupt entzog er ihr seine Hand, die verkrampft über ihrem Venushügel geschwebt war. Seine Stimme gehorchte seinem sich erhebenden Kinn:

„Du WILLST?"

.

(Astrid-Runa und Feuerbohne)


	70. Chapter 70

**'UNTER QUARANTÄNE' VI**

.

.

Och nee! Schon wieder Sex!!!

.

Liebe, der ewigen **'Unter Quarantäne' **überdrüssigen Leser! Heute noch ein Mal – und dann habt ihr es geschafft! Dann geht es nämlich mit dem Krimi weiter!

.

.

Oh fein, noch einmal **'Unter Quarantäne'!**

.

Liebe, hoffentlich volljährige Liebhaber von **'Unter Quarantäne'**! Heute kommt das letzte Mal, dass ihr Hermine und Lucius voll in Fahrt erlebt, wie sie auf ihre besondere Weise ihre Beziehung zueinander zu klären versuchen.

.

Der neue Tag wird die beiden ab jetzt dann auf völlig neue Weise fordern. Und diese Herausforderung wird keine geringe sein!

.

Aber zuerst einmal: Viel Spaß, wenn die beiden ihr angefangenes Spiel weiterspielen!

Und wer keinen Sex mit den beiden mehr mag, der liest jetzt einfach weg!

.

Vielen Dank den treuen Reviewern: **Zuckerdrache, Hedril, Seraphin, Dark Fay, Miss Perenelle** und **Gipsy, **die uns mit sage und schreibe 16 spätnächtlichen Reviews verwöhnt hat.

.

Astrid-Runa und Feuerbohne

.

**.**

**.**

**Kein Spiel II**

**.**

.

.

**Hermine**

**.**

„Du willst?"

Natürlich! Natürlich wollte sie! Was für eine Frage! Hermine nickte. Heftiger als gedacht. Sie sah ihn an dabei. Bittend, auffordernd.

Dennoch, er machte nicht weiter.

Sein Kinn war wieder hochgegangen, sein Gesichtsausdruck überheblich.

Er wollte etwas. Ohne es zu sagen! Erwartete von ihr, dass sie ... - Moment!

„Bitte mach weiter!" Es war eher ein Krächzen. Aber es wirkte!

Sein Kinn sank, seine Augen wurden wärmer. „Womit?"

_Verdammt, ist das schwer!_ „Fass mich an!"

Seine Hand kam zurück, legte sich auf ihren Bauch. Verharrte dort. „Wo?"

_Okay, Spiel kapiert!_ Er würde sie missverstehen, wo immer es ihm möglich war.

Würde sie sagen: 'Du weißt schon wo!' - Er hätte natürlich KEINE Ahnung! Würde sie sagen: 'Überall', er würde sie überall berühren, nur da nicht, wo sie es wirklich brauchte!

Wenn sie also mehr wollte als seine Hand, die mehr oder weniger unbeteiligt noch immer auf ihrem Bauch lag, war sie gezwungen, eine sehr klare Sprache zu sprechen. Und - oh – sie wollte mehr. Viel mehr! Allein diese stillliegende Hand hatte bereits ein Gewitter an elektrischen Schlägen in ihrem Bauch ausgelöst, das sich bis in ihren Unterleib erstreckte und sie unwillkürlich zum Zucken brachte.

Leise versuchte sie, sich zu räuspern. Damit sie mit klarer Stimme sprechen und damit zumindest den Schein wahren könnte, diese Situation leicht zu meistern. Gleichzeitig rang sie mit den Worten: Was sollte sie sagen? Wie sollte sie sagen, dass er sie jetzt, verdammt nochmal, einfach nehmen sollte? Dass sie ihm gehörte und bereit war alles mitzumachen, was ihm vorschwebte?

Sie packte seine Hand, schob sie nach unten, auf ihre Schamhaare. Schob und drängte sie noch tiefer: „Hier!"

Er entzog sie ihr sofort wieder: „Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, steh auf und zeige es mir!"

Das war doch jetzt nicht sein Ernst! Hermine riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Er meinte, sie solle sich vor ihn stellen und – also nein! Dann doch lieber sprechen: „Meine - Möse! Du sollst mich dort berühren!"

Seine Hand kam prompt. Berührte sie. Mehr aber auch nicht.

Hermine schloss die Augen. „Streichle mich! Dring in mich ein. Ich will dich spüren ..."

Sie riss die Augen wieder auf, fand sich unverhofft in seinen wieder: „…in mir, Deinen…", sie nahm Anlauf, seufzte und stieß hervor: „Deinen…SCHWANZ!"

.

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Lucius**

_._

„Du WILLST?"

Hermine nickte. Heftig. Selbst erschrocken darüber, WIE heftig. Lucius schluckte. Ihr hilflos bittender Blick zeigte wieder so deutlich, so überwältigend erregend, wie wenig Erfahrung sie mit solchen Spielen hatte. Wieviel mehr als für andere Frauen es für sie bedeutete, das zu tun. Wieviel Überwindung es sie kostete, sich diesen Regeln zu unterwerfen. Sich scheinbar IHM zu unterwerfen. Wobei das scheinbar ihr in diesen Momenten nicht bewußt war.

_Und sie tut es trotzdem!_

Er hielt kurz den Atem an, um der Welle seiner Erregung Herr zu werden. Diese Macht fühlte sich süß an. So süß!

Sie tat es für ihn. Weil sie ihn SO SEHR wollte.

Auch ohne zu wissen, wie ausgeliefert ER ihr war, weil das so sehr auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Daß er nun seine Bauchmuskeln stahlhart machen mußte, um seinen Hunger auszuhalten, es ihr auf der Stelle zu geben.

_Was sie WILL!_

Sein Kinn half ihm dabei, auch seinen Gesichtsausdruck ordnungsgemäß überheblich zu machen. Sie lediglich anzusehen. Stumm. Mächtig. Ihrem Vertrauen hingegeben, das sie ihm entgegenbrachte.

Sie vertraute ihm. Sie wußte, daß er unschuldig war. Sie könnte ihn…

„Bitte mach weiter!" Ein Krächzen.

_Weißt Du, wie unwiderstehlich Du bist? _

Er mußte aufpassen, daß er sie nicht überforderte, es war ein schmaler Grat für sie, und er hatte nichts davon, wenn sie jetzt ausstieg und ihn hier… in diesem Zustand… zurückließ. Doch noch ein klein wenig auskosten mußte er sie! Hermine und seine berauschende Macht über sie!

„Womit?"

Ihr Entsetzen war einfach hinreißend! Sein Glied heiß an seinem Bauch. Lange konnte er sich nicht mehr hindern…

„Fass mich an!"

Ihre Haut bebte unter seiner Hand. Mit Mühe zügelte er diese, die es tiefer zog, dorthin, wohin sie mußte, gleich, eigentlich jetzt schon, jetzt! Er fand seine Stimme.

„Wo?"

Hinter Hermines Stirn, hinter ihren angestrengt geschlossenen Lidern arbeitete es, und Lucius registrierte ehrfürchtig, daß da eine Frau vor ihm lag, der es nicht gelang, ihren Kopf auszuschalten, sich der Lust eines solchen Machtspiels unbefangen hinzugeben. Doch anstatt auszusteigen und wegzurennen, wie zu erwarten gewesen wäre, konzentrierte sie sich und… GAB sich hin. Voller Bewunderung sog er ihren Anblick in sich auf. Ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen, ihre sich schnell hebende und senkende Brust, ihren zitternden Unterleib. Ihr Atem war leise, doch er spürte, daß sie dafür sorgen mußte. Nicht zu stöhnen. Er erlaubte es sich, und er konnte es tun, denn die Frau vor ihm war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, daß sie es nicht bemerken konnte. Sie räusperte sich leise.

_Oh Hermine, sag mir, was ich hören will. Was DU willst! Was WIR BEIDE wollen!_

Stattdessen packte sie seine Hand, schob sie nach unten… Lucius mußte seinen gesamten Bauch verkrampfen, als er ihre dort unten genauso üppigen Locken tastete. Als sie seine Hand noch tiefer, mitten hineindrängte, mußte er sich ihr entziehen, um sie nicht zu früh gewinnen zu lassen. Und verdient hatte sie das auch noch nicht, denn sie wollte es sich leicht machen!

„Hier!"

„Wenn du es nicht sagen willst, steh auf und zeige es mir!"

Vom Donner gerührt, hatte sie die Augen aufgerissen.

_Himmel und Hölle, wie reizend Du bist!_

„Meine…"

Ja?

Sie rang mit sich. „…Möse! Du sollst…"

_Ja, Hermine? Was soll ich mit Deiner Möse tun?_

„…mich dort berühren!"

Das war ein Anfang! Aufatmend führte er seine Hand an besagten Ort. Heiß. Gänzlich und überall naß mittlerweile, auch ohne daß seine Finger nachgeholfen hatten. Wenn er schon ohne Berührung imstande war, sie in diesen Zustand zu versetzen, wie würde sie stöhnen, wenn er erst…?

Erneut schien sie sich zu sammeln.

_Was gibst Du mir diesmal, meine Liebe?_

„Streichle mich!" Er tat das. „Dring in mich ein." Auch das. AUCH DAS, natürlich! „Ich will dich spüren."

_Ich auch, Hermine, ich auch, ich auch!_

Ein letztes Mal riß er sich heraus, hielt er seine Augen gewaltsam davon ab, sich zu schließen, und sich selbst, sich seinem Hunger nach ihr, sich dieser wunderbaren Frau zu ergeben. Landete mitten in ihren weiten Pupillen.

„…DICH spüren, in mir, Deinen…", sie nahm Anlauf. „Deinen…SCHWANZ!"

Das war zu viel! Lucius' Körper reagierte blind. Warf sich über sie. Ergriff sie. Drückte seinen nunmehr wahrhaft schmerzenden Schwanz zwischen ihre Beine. Stöhnte erleichtert auf, als sie ihm rasch hineinhalf. Glitt in sie hinein. In sie. So tief es ging. Noch tiefer. Fester. Endlich!

Hermine krallte ihre Finger in seine Pobacken, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen. Und etwas dagegen zu haben, war ihm in diesem Augenblick absolut unmöglich.

.

(Feuerbohne und Astrid-Runa)


	71. Chapter 71

_Liebe Leser!_

_ähäm, räusper, es tut mir wirklich leid, hüstel._

_Ich weiß ja, Ihr liegt alle noch quasi mit Lucius und Hermine in den Federn und träumt von weiteren Spielchen._

_Und ich hab jetzt die undankbare Aufgabe, Euch ganz dezent darauf hinzuweisen, dass es hier auch noch einen Krimi gibt. Grins._

_Also_

_HAAAALOOOO! AUFGEWACHT aus den süßen Träumen!_

_Weiterrätseln ist angesagt!_

_Mir persönlich kommt Neville nach diesen intensiven Quarantäne-Kapiteln etwas farblos vor. Deshalb bin ich auch heilfroh über die von Feuerbohne aufgeschriebenen Einträge hier. Das ist doch wieder Futter für die Krimifreunde._

_Nicht traurig sein, Hermine und Lucius sind im nächsten Kapitel schon wieder dran. Meine beiden Mit-Blüten haben sich ja inzwischen bei den beiden richtig in Fahrt geschrieben! Hihihi. Ich hab immer jede Menge Spaß beim lesen!_

_Eigentlich gemein für Neville, dass er mit mir ausgerechnet die Kurzschreiberin des Trios verpasst bekommen hat. _

_Vielleicht wäre es gerechter gewesen, zwei Handlungsstränge auch von insgesamt vier Personen schreiben zu lassen._

_Aber dass sich DREI Frauen so gut verstehen wie wir ist schon selten genug!_

_Viel Spaß!_

_Legi_

_._

_._

_._

**05.11.2005 9.00 Uhr **

**.**

„Dann mußt du eben nochmal suchen!" hatte sie gesagt. Toller Tipp! Als ob er das nicht selbst gewusst hätte. Sie hatte ja leicht reden, saß gemütlich im Krankenzimmer von St. Mungos, drehte wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag nur Däumchen und langweilte sich fürchterlich. SIE musste sich auch nicht vor Harry, den Auroren-Kollegen oder vielleicht sogar vor Ginnys Eltern verteidigen, warum der Fall immer noch ungelöst vor sich hin dümpelte.

Nun stand Neville also wieder am Tatort. Sämtliche Schränke und Schubläden hatte er gründlich durchsucht – wie schon die Spurensicherung vor ihm - und ebenso erfolglos.

Weit und breit keine Spur von irgendwelchen Forschungs-Aufzeichnungen.

So würde er nicht weiter kommen.

Wenn Ginny die Unterlagen hier in ihrer Wohnung versteckt haben sollte, dann sicher an einem magischen Platz.

Langsam schlenderte er durch die Räume. Auf dem Regal im Wohnzimmer stand eine ganze Armee von Fotos. Familienaufnahmen, das hatte er nicht anders erwartet. Er musste lachen, als er Ron aus mehreren Bildern eifrig winken oder auch mal grimmig zu Boden starren sah.

Aufnahmen von Ginnys mit ihren Arbeitskollegen vom Institut oder sogar von Malfoy waren nicht vorhanden. Dafür zahlreiche Fotos aus der Schulzeit. Viele bekannte Gesichter grinsten Neville vom Regal entgegen.

Er selbst war allerdings auf keinem der Bilder zu sehen.

Dabei waren damals auf dem Weihnachtsball doch viele Aufnahmen gemacht worden!

Er konnte sich noch an jede Minute dieses Abends erinnern. Schließlich war das eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten in seiner Schulzeit auf Hogwarts gewesen, in denen andere Schüler bewundernd zu ihm aufgesehen hatten.

Das Tanzen war ihm von der ersten Stunde bei McGonagall an leicht gefallen. Er hatte nicht erst mühsam zählen müssen, welcher Takt gerade gespielt wurde, sondern Walzer, Foxtrott oder Quickstep sofort auseinander halten können. Und seine Füße hatten seltsamerweise die Bewegungen auch wie von alleine aufgeschnappt. Ganz mühelos.

Wenn er nur an das angestrengte Gesicht von Harry bei dessen pflichtmäßigem Eröffnungstanz dachte!

Neville musste schmunzeln angesichts dieser Erinnerung.

Ginny – seine Tanzpartnerin.

Ein glänzendes, enges Kleid hatte sie getragen, das sich unangenehm rau und kalt unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte. Erst war es seltsam gewesen, sie so nah an sich heranzuziehen. Doch anders waren die schnellen Drehungen nun mal nicht zu bewältigen gewesen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hatte sie zu keinem Moment nervös gewirkt. Logisch eigentlich, schließlich war es für SIE nicht der erste nähere Kontakt mit dem anderen Geschlecht gewesen!

Doch im Laufe des Abends waren sie zu einem eingespielten Team zusammengewachsen. Er hatte noch ihr Lachen bei den flinken Rumba-Drehfiguren im Ohr, sah ihr langes, rotes Haar bei der Tango-Beugung nach unten fallen.

Sie hatten wirklich ein harmonisches Paar abgegeben!

Hatte er gedacht.

Bis sie ihm am nächsten Tag unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass er da einem Irrtum aufgesessen war. Und sie sich wieder den offenbar „cooleren" Typen zugewandt hatte.

Neville hatte seine Wanderung durch Ginnys Wohnung fortgesetzt. Inzwischen war er im Schlafzimmer angekommen. Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf das breite Bett, welches sofort ein gluckerndes Geräusch von sich gab. Ein Wasserbett? Sollte das am Ende sogar eins von Malfoys geschmacklosen Geschenken sein? Und Ginny hatte hier mit ihm…..?

Schluss!

Er war hier, weil er die Aufzeichnungen suchte!

Neville zwang sich zur Konzentration. „In die Person hineinfühlen!", das hatten die Dozenten an der Akademie doch immer gepredigt. Und hier hatte er den Vorteil, diese Person sogar zu kennen. Also – wie würde Ginny etwas magisch verstecken?

Die Enthüllungszauber der Spurensicherung hatten nichts gefunden.

Gab es irgendetwas, das Ginny besonders gut gekonnt hatte?

Natürlich!

Ärgerlich schlug er sich mit der Hand auf das rechte Knie.

Warum war er da nicht gleich draufgekommen?

Der Flederwicht-Zauber! Den hatte Ginny während ihrer Schulzeit perfektioniert. Sogar noch mehr: Sie hatte ihn so abgewandelt, dass die Flederwichte nur noch die Größe von Zwergen hatten und sie ihnen sogar Befehle erteilen konnte. War das nicht sogar einer der Gründe gewesen, warum sie in den Slug-Club aufgenommen worden war?

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab aufs Geratewohl in den Raum und hoffte, den Spruch auch nach so langer Zeit noch richtig hinzubekommen. „Alliodwarfa!"

Ein lautes Knacken, dann erschien tatsächlich ein kleines, geflügeltes Wesen an der Zimmerdecke und stieß sofort einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus. Neville legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um es besser beobachten zu können. Der Flederwicht fletschte seine spitzen Zähne und schien ihm aus schmalen, roten Augen böse Blicke zuzuwerfen, während er ihn schrill kreischend in der Luft umkreiste.

Schließlich wurde es Neville zu bunt. Er richtete den Zauberstab auf die magische Kreatur und befahl mit lauter Stimme: „Zeig mir das Versteck!"

Noch ein gellender Schrei, ein unwilliger Blick, doch dann flatterte das Wesen in eine Zimmerecke und vollführte mit den Armen kreisförmige Bewegungen vor der Wand. Staunend sah Neville mit an, wie sich genau dort ein Loch in der Mauer auftat. Der Flederwicht flog näher an die Öffnung, griff hinein und zog eine Mappe heraus, die er mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung in Nevilles Richtung schleuderte. Dann stellte er seine Flügeln schräg nach oben, segelte im Sturzflug knapp über Nevilles Kopf hinweg und auf das Fenster zu. Kurz bevor er es erreicht hatte, verwandelte sich seine Gestalt in grauen Nebel, der sich in Sekundenschnelle auflöste.

Neville, der das Schauspiel fasziniert beobachtet hatte, wandte sich nun der Mappe zu, die er instinktiv aufgefangen hatte.

Gespannt schlug er die erste Seite auf.

Es waren handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen, die wie hingeworfen wirkten. Auch die Art und Weise, wie sie geschrieben waren, deuteten darauf hin, dass es sich eher um eine Art Tagebuch handelte.

**18. Mai**

Ich fass es nicht! Die haben hier Pesterkrankte!!! Streng isoliert – und wenn ich den Assistenten richtig verstanden habe, der mir die Unterlagen dieser bedauernswerten Patienten gebracht hat, mit Absicht infiziert! Aber sie haben Forschungsobjekte!

Obwohl es mich als Wissenschaftlerin ungemein reizt, am lebenden Objekt zu forschen: Man kann doch nicht einfach gegen alle ethischen Grundsätze der Medizin verstoßen!

***

Neville riss den Kopf hoch.

Das hier waren die Aufzeichnungen von Ginnys Reise nach Bulgarien! Die im offiziellen Ordner fehlten! ER hatte sie gefunden!

Aber warum wirkten die so inoffiziell? So emotional? So, als wären sie noch nicht ins Reine geschrieben worden?

***

**19. Mai**

Ich bin entsetzt! Über die Tatsache an sich, über die Zustände im Allgemeinen!

Das bulgarische Zaubereiministerium sammelt Freiwillige für Forschungszwecke, die sich gegen ein geringes Entgelt infizieren lassen!

Und entgegen sämtlicher Richtlinien für Forschungen werden die Probanden nicht über die Art der zu testenden Krankheit aufgeklärt! Dabei ist es Rattenblut, welches ihnen injiziert wird!

Die Labors hier verfügen über einen Vorrat an infizierten Ratten!

Dann kommen die infizierten Menschen in Isolierung und werden beobachtet. Bis zum Tod. Es wird definitiv nichts gemacht! Keine Behandlung oder Linderung wie Stärkungstränke. Sie werden nur beobachtet und ein Blutbild nach dem anderen erstellt, um den Erreger zu isolieren.

Es ist mehr als zweifelhaft, dass mit diesen Methoden aussagekräftige Ergebnisse erzielt werden. Eine Erkrankung, die per Blutuntersuchung nachgewiesen werden kann, würde sich mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf Muggel ausbreiten. Das Problem scheint mir jedoch, wie schon lange vermutet und in der Literatur betont, rein magischer Natur zu sein.

Dr. Slawitz hat mir heute gesagt, sie hofften, dass einer der Erkrankten die Seuche überlebe, damit man Antikörper gegen Pest erhalte, um endlich einen Impfstoff entwickeln zu können. Bis jetzt seien aber alle Infizierten gestorben.

Wie können die hier dabei völlig ungerührt zusehen, wie diese armen Menschen langsam aber sicher sterben?

***

Neville musste sich hinsetzten. Er konnte sehr gut verstehen, warum Ginny diese Aufzeichnungen nicht offiziell bei ihren Unterlagen aufgehoben hatte.

Er ließ sich auf Ginnys Bett sinken, legte den Ordner auf die Oberschenkel und las mit Entsetzen weiter.

***

**21. Mai**

Heute gab man mir die Gelegenheit, einen der Infizierten, einen etwa vierzigjährigen Mann, zu untersuchen. Seine Erkrankung ist schon weit fortgeschritten, sein Allgemeinzustand sehr schlecht. Erwartungsgemäß war er nicht mehr magisch. Sein Exitus wird bereits in den nächsten Stunden erwartet.

Ich sah keinen Sinn darin, ihm schon wieder Blut abzunehmen, deshalb habe ich lieber ein ausführliches Anamnese-Gespräch geführt.

Er sprach von seinem Leben, erzählte von dem tragischen Verlust seiner Familie vor acht Jahren und dass ihn das völlig aus der Bahn geworfen habe.

Als ich ihn zu seinen Lebens- und Wohnverhältnissen näher befragte, sagte er etwas sehr Interessantes:

„Ich habe nachts seltsame Träume. Irgendetwas kreist über mir. Aber wenn ich näher hinschauen will, verschwindet es." Als ich nachhakte, sagte er, dass sich dieser Traum wiederhole. Nacht für Nacht, seit er krank geworden sei.

Danach war er so erschöpft, dass ich das Gespräch beenden musste. Wenn er morgen noch lebt, will ich mich nochmals mit ihm unterhalten.

**22. Mai**

Der Mann war tot, als ich heute nach ihm fragte.

**25. Mai**

Mein Antrag, mit anderen Infizierten sprechen zu dürfen, wurde bewilligt. Man registriert mit Verwunderung und Misstrauen, dass ich keine Untersuchungen vornehmen will. Aber ich scheine hier als harmlos zu gelten, deswegen habe ich freien Zugang zu den Erkrankten. Zur Zeit sind das vierunddreißig (von ehemals fünfzig Infizierten), überwiegend Männer, mit denen ich sprechen darf.

**29. Mai**

Heute ist mein letzter Tag hier. Es gibt auch fast nichts mehr zu erforschen. Bei der Hälfte der vor ein paar Tagen noch lebenden Infizierten hat die Krankheit einen letalen Verlauf genommen. Und der Rest ist so krank, dass man den Gedanken, auch nur einen einzigen Überlebenden zu haben, aufgegeben hat. Die Forschungen hier wurden inzwischen eingestellt. Man ist ratlos.

Für die Bulgaren, die sich durch mich neue Erkenntnisse aus dem modernen Ausland versprochen haben, scheine ich eine Enttäuschung zu sein. Man beachtet mich kaum mehr.

Soll mir recht sein, ich habe nämlich eine interessante Feststellung gemacht: Alle Infizierten berichten von den gleichen Träumen, die sich häufen, je schwächer sie werden. Mein Verdacht geht in die Richtung, dass diese Träume mit dem Verlust ihrer Energie zu tun haben. Erst die magische, dann die Lebensenergie.

Ich habe diese Beobachtung mit Dr. Slawitz besprochen, der hier mein betreuender Wissenschaftler ist, aber der wusste es natürlich besser: „Halluzinationen im Delirium. Typisch für den Verlauf."

Typisch für den Verlauf? Ja, das meine ich auch. Ich will jetzt, ehe ich abreise, einen letzten Besuch machen. Mister Horotzki befindet sich im Endstadium, kann kaum mehr sprechen. Aber er hat mir mit seinen Händen gezeigt, in welcher Bewegung sich die 'Kreise' über ihm drehen.

Als ich meinen Zauberstab in diese 'Kreise' hineinhielt, konnte ich etwas spüren: ein leichtes Vibrieren.

Jetzt habe ich mir einen ungeeichten Stab besorgt, wie man sie hier früher für Squib-Experimente benutzt hat. Mit diesem Stab möchte ich eingehende Tests durchführen. Wenn der auch reagiert, obwohl er mit meiner Magie nichts zu tun hat, dann reagiert er wohl auf die Magie des Mannes, die doch eigentlich gar nicht mehr vorhanden ist. Diese 'Kreise' - ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Patienten sehen können, wie ihre Energie sie verlässt!

***

Neville ließ das Blatt sinken: Auf diese Art hat Ginny den Schnelltest entwickelt? Er warf einen Blick auf das Datum: Mai – zumindest der Zeitpunkt kam hin!

***

**23. Oktober**

Es wird an eine Ausweitung der Quarantäne gedacht. Geht es nämlich weiter wie bisher, ist die Isolierstation in St. Mungos demnächst heillos überfüllt. Man hat jetzt bereits begonnen, mehrere Patienten in ein Zimmer zu stecken.

Bisher sind jedoch alle Ausbaupläne noch unklar und werden nur in Insiderkreisen diskutiert.

Ich habe mit Recherche begonnen, auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel.

Die Geschichtsbücher sind voll davon. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden die verrücktesten Sachen ausprobiert in der Hoffnung, sich von der Pest befreien zu können. Das Witzigste, was ich bisher finden konnte, war die Annahme, dass Jungfrauenspeichel heilend sein könnte. Na, das wird ein Gespucke gewesen sein!

Ich jedoch bin inzwischen bei ernsthaften Recherchen angelangt. Es gibt da eine Substanz, der nachgesagt wird, magische Verletzungen heilen zu können: _Custoda Venefica_. Ich habe leider bisher weder eine Zeichnung noch eine Beschreibung dieser Substanz finden können. Ist es ein pflanzlicher Stoff, künstlich hergestellt ...? Alles ist möglich.

Meine Hoffnung liegt nun darin, im Universitätsarchiv diesbezüglich fündig zu werden.

**24. Oktober**

Heute Nacht ist – wahrscheinlich - in mein Büro eingebrochen worden. 'Wahrscheinlich' deswegen, weil der Schließzauber heute Morgen anders funktioniert hat als an den Tagen zuvor. Ich meine, ich weiß doch, wie ich meine Türe sichere. Heute war es anders. Allerdings war meinem Büro nichts anzumerken.

Ich habe es nicht gemeldet, weil ich mir komisch dabei vorkommen würde. Was soll ich auch sagen: „Ich weiß nicht, ob bei mir eingebrochen wurde?" Die erklären mich doch alle für durchgedreht. Wäre auch kein Wunder, so viel, wie ich dieser Tage arbeite!

**30. Oktober**

Meine Forschungen stagnieren, weil ich diese Substanz nicht auftreiben kann.

In der einschlägigen Literatur habe ich leider nichts finden können, und der Spezialist für diese Stoffe, ausgerechnet Snape! ist zurzeit in Urlaub. Ich bin vom Pech verfolgt!

Ich muss weiter fahnden. Vielleicht kann mir Slawitz helfen!

Abend

Hier ist Merkwürdiges im Gange! Ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich das einschätzen soll, aber die Zeit läuft mit weg!

Ich muss weiter arbeiten! Wenn sich nur endlich Slawitz melden würde!

**31. Oktober**

Es ist schon wieder eingebrochen worden! Diesmal in meine Privatwohnung!

Ich habe heute Nacht Stimmen und Schritte gehört. Zuerst dachte ich, das wären die Nachbarn, aber dann hat eine Türe geknarzt. (Meine Arbeitszimmertüre hat neulich einen unwilligen Tritt von mir bekommen. Seitdem macht sie dieses Geräusch. Ich habe es augenblicklich erkannt.)

Mit meinem Zauberstab bin ich sofort laut rufend dorthin gelaufen. Aber ich habe nur noch das typische Apparier-Geräusch gehört.

Wieder hat nichts gefehlt!

Allerdings habe ich einen Hinweis bekommen, denn ich habe ein paar Stimmfetzen verstehen können. Das heißt, ich habe sie nicht verstanden, nur die Sprache, in der sie gesprochen worden sind. Es war bulgarisch!

Jetzt bin ich mir sicher: Sie sind mir auf den Fersen!

Ich brauche Dr. Slawitz!

_1. November, Malfoy! Ganz genau anschauen!_

_._

_._

Neville blickte vom Ordner auf. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus.

ER HATTE IHN!

Dieser fahrige, handschriftliche Eintrag von Ginny an ihrem Todestag – offensichtlich in großer Hektik oder Panik ergänzt - war das fehlende Indiz! Ginny hatte Malfoys Machenschaften durchschaut und diese Aufforderung hier versteckt! Für den Fall, dass sie diese Erkenntnis mit dem Leben bezahlen würde!

Das war Hinweis genug für eine Verhaftung. Endlich!

Er sprang auf, riss seinen Rufspiegel hervor - hielt dann plötzlich in der Bewegung inne.

Seine Mundwinkel rutschten wieder nach unten.

Malfoy als Mörder? Sicher, die Indizien belasteten Lucius und er würde diesen auf jeden Fall in Haft nehmen, sobald die Inkubationszeit um war.

Aber es gab noch viel zu viele Unklarheiten.

Dieser letzte Satz: Hatte Ginny damit gerechnet, dass jemand von ihren Freunden nach den Unterlagen suchen und den Hinweis entdecken würde? Sicher hatte sie auf ihre Freundin Hermine gebaut. Doch warum hatte sie dieser ihren Verdacht gegenüber Malfoy nicht schon eher und auf direktem Wege mitgeteilt?

Unwillig runzelte Neville die Stirn, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam. Harry war doch auch hier am Tatort gewesen, wieso hatte der nicht das Flederwicht-Versteck gefunden? Immerhin war er Ginny doch sehr nahe gestanden und musste diesen Spruch kennen! Oder hatte er sich einfach auf die gründlichen Kollegen von der Spurensicherung verlassen?

Noch einmal setzte Neville sich hin und blätterte den schmalen Ordner durch, doch da war sonst nichts. Nur diese tagebuchartigen Aufzeichnungen.

Aber kein Hinweis auf den Verbleib der richtigen, sachlichen, wissenschaftlichen Forschungsergebnisse. Es mussten doch noch viel mehr Unterlagen vorhanden sein! Tabellen, Diagramme, Versuchsbeschreibungen und die detaillierten Aufzeichnungen dazu.

Neville nickte langsam, er hatte eine Ahnung, wo diese waren. Bei der verschwundenen Leiche! Nur das machte Sinn!

Ginnys Leiche barg offensichtlich ein Geheimnis, und das war für den Täter wohl ebenso interessant wie ihre Ergebnisse.

Er klappte den Ordner zu, steckte ihn in seine Aktentasche und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

So viele offene Fragen gab es noch, so viele Ungereimtheiten, so viele fehlende Steinchen im Mosaik dieses Falles!

Er würde weiterhin in alle Richtungen ermitteln müssen. Das stand fest.

Aber jetzt galt es erst einmal, Kontakt mit den Heilern im aufzunehmen. Malfoy hatte auf jeden Fall seine Hände mit im Spiel gehabt, er durfte nach der Quarantäne nicht einfach auf freien Fuß kommen.

Neville atmete tief durch und klappte dann entschlossen den Rufspiegel auf….

.

.

(Neville von Legilimens, Tagebuch von Feuerbohne)

.

.

.


	72. Chapter 72

Liebe Leser!

.

Ein bisschen plagt mich das schlechte Gewissen ja schon! Da müsst ihr EWIG warten, bis Neville mal wieder in Erscheinung tritt, nur um ihn gleich wieder abtreten zu sehen. Dabei hat er doch so aufschlussreiche Aufzeichnungen gefunden.

Wie schön könntet ihr jetzt noch immer spekulieren, wenn sich nicht schon wieder Lucius und Hermine vordrängeln würden. Die beiden haben zwar schon eine Menge 'Beziehungsarbeit' *lach* geleistet, fertig sind sie damit aber noch lange nicht.

Allerdings, für die heutige Lektion dürfen beide angezogen bleiben!

.

Aber noch ein Krimi-Wort: Wir legen hier Fäden aus, die, würden wir sie alle weiter verfolgen, eine SEHR lange und SEHR breite Geschichte ergäben. Aber wir wollen ja auch irgendwann einmal zu einem Ende kommen. Aus diesem Grund haben wir uns auf zwei Handlungsstränge festgelegt: Den Krimiteil mit Neville und den Romanzenteil mit Lucius und Hermine. Beide Stränge werden ordentlich zu Ende geführt (und miteinander verquickt und verbunden und wieder auseinander gezerrt und ...).

Das heißt, es wird, für alle Detektive hier, auch Handlungsfäden geben, die eben nicht weitergesponnen werden. Die offen herumliegen und darauf warten, dass sich jemand ihrer erbarmt.

So wie Zuckerdrache, die uns bereits gezeigt hat, wie Lucius damals dazu gekommen ist, sich einer Sterilisation zu unterziehen. Oder wie Hedril und Dark Fay alias Neem, die alternative Mordauflösungen ersinnen.

.

Wir halten es mit Michael Ende, wenn wir einen Faden einfach fallen lassen: Dies ist eine andere Geschichte und die soll auch ein anderes Mal erzählt werden!

.

Vielen Dank den Revierwern:** Dark Fay, Zuckerdrache, Neem, Hedril, Seraphin, Lufa, Gipsy, Miss Perenelle** und** ClariFari**, die sich zur Zeit noch bemüht, hier aufzurücken!

.

Euch und allen anderen Lesern viel Spaß

.

Feuerbohne

.

.

.

05. 11. 2005 11:00 Uhr

.

.

**Hermine**

.

Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht, er führe Selbstgespräche. Doch dann hörte sie eine zweite Stimme. Lucius sprach. Nur - mit wem?

Hermine verhielt beim Haare bürsten und reckte den Kopf zur Badezimmertüre. War jemand ins Zimmer gekommen?

Das war sehr unwahrscheinlich! Bis auf Clementia oder Rosalie kam NIE jemand zu ihnen. Und diese beiden auch nur zur abendlichen Untersuchung im Schutzanzug.

Nein, Lucius musste sein Magsermo-Hologramm eingeschaltet haben.

Wie gestern. Und Vorgestern. Wie eigentlich immer, wenn sie im Bad war!

Nun ja, er nahm ständig an Versteigerungen teil. Ersteigerte magische Portraits! Das schien sein Hobby zu sein.

Was er wohl mit all den plappernden Leuten tat? Wohin hängte er diese Bilder? Hängte er sie überhaupt auf oder verstaubten diese 'Wertobjekte' irgendwo, verstaut in einer Kammer?

Sie seufzte. Sein Haus war schließlich groß genug, um eine Galerie für die Portraits einzurichten. Dort mochten die gemalten Menschen sich miteinander unterhalten.

Es war also nicht eigenartig, dass er das Magsermo-Hologramm benutzte. Das eigentlich Auffällige war lediglich, dass er es stets dann tat, wenn sie selbst nicht im Zimmer war.

Falsch! Das Hologramm war immer an, wenn er an einer Versteigerung teilnahm. Da störte es Lucius auch nicht, wenn sie direkt daneben saß.

.

Bereits vorgestern hatte sie im Bad Stimmen aus dem Zimmer gehört – und vermutet, dass Lucius wieder steigerte. Doch sein zu diesem Anlass an den Tag gelegter Enthusiasmus, verbunden mit einer ordentlichen Steigerung seiner Stimmband-Phonzahl, war ausgeblieben. Ganz im Gegenteil! Wenn sie ein Adjektiv nennen sollte, wie seine Stimme klang, wenn er sprach, während sie scheinbar nicht mithören konnte, so war das: heimlich!

Was sie aber sicher machte, dass sie sich nicht täuschte war die Tatsache, dass er stets untätig im Zimmer saß und unschuldig durch die Gegend schaute, wenn sie aus dem Bad zurückkam. Ohne das Sermo! Und so, als habe er gar nichts gemacht in der Zwischenzeit.

Es war sonnenklar: Er betrieb irgendwelche krummen Geschäfte, während er sich unbeobachtet und unbelauscht wähnte!

.

Ihr Bauch verhärtete sich. _Das kommt doch nicht überraschend! _

Nein, überraschend war es nicht. Dennoch enttäuschend.

Lucius Malfoy, der Mann, mit dem sie eine ausgesprochen heiße Nacht verbracht hatte, betrieb illegale Geschäfte!

_Was hast du erwartet? Dass er dich sieht und schnurstracks geläutert ist?_

Nein! Das natürlich nicht! Aber auch nicht, dass er in ihrer Anwesenheit einfach weiter machen würde mit ... Womit auch immer!

_Aber das tut er doch gar nicht! Er tut es eben NICHT in deiner Anwesenheit! Er wartet, bis du WEG bist!_

Oh nein! Soweit war es also schon mit ihr gekommen, dass sie nach Entschuldigungen für ihn suchte.

_Okay! Dann werd ich dem werten Herrn jetzt mal ein bisschen auf den Zahn fühlen!_

Entschlossen legte Hermine die Bürste zur Seite und machte den notwendigen Schritt zur Türe. Blieb davor stehen. Sie würde ihn jetzt überraschen und dann zur Rede stellen.

Mit einem Ruck riss sie die Türe auf.

Lucius saß am Tisch – vor sich das eingeschaltete Hologramm. Ein grauer Mann stand davor. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Dennoch, sie sah es sofort, es war ein anderer als bei den Versteigerungen. Größer, mit langen, dunklen, zusammengebundenen Haaren.

Lucius sah auf. War da Unruhe in seinen Augen? Sie konnte es nicht genau erkennen. Er lächelte nämlich. Zu ihr!

_Du dämliche Kuh _schalt sie sich, _du dämliche, verliebte Kuh! Eine Nacht – und es ist um dich geschehen. Das vor dir ist Lucius Malfoy. Mister Krumme Geschäfte leibhaftig! _

Ohne es verhindern zu können, doch zumindest innerlich widerstrebend, lächelte sie zurück.

„Sie wissen Bescheid!" Seine Stimme arrogant und laut. Ganz anders als noch Sekunden zuvor. „Und jetzt gehen Sie, ich habe hier zu tun!"

Der graue Mann mit dem Pferdeschwanz verschwand augenblicklich.

.

„Aus dem Bad zurück, Prinzessin?"

Irritiert sah sie ihn an. Was meinte er?

Er lächelte. Bezaubernd, charmant – falsch!

_Prinzessin? Er meint - mich? _Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Nenn mich nicht Prinzessin! Nenn mich NIE wieder Prinzessin!"

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

Egal! SO durfte er sie nicht nennen. Er mochte alle 'seine' Frauen mit dem gleichen Kosenamen bedacht haben. SIE nicht! Sie war keine Prinzessin und würde auch seine nicht sein! Niemals! Sie war schlicht, ergreifend und einfach nur Hermine!

Sie schüttelte sich. Musste sich zusammenreißen, um wieder zum eigentlichen Punkt zu kommen.

.

Sein Kinn war nach oben geschossen. Er saß zwar, dennoch wirkte es, als sähe er auf sie herab.

_So machst du das also? Versteckst deine Unsicherheit hinter einer arroganten Fassade! _

„Wer war das?" Sie deutete auf den Sermokasten, der jetzt grau und unauffällig auf dem Tisch stand.

Oh, ihr Ton war falsch. Viel zu heftig.

Genauso sah er auch aus: Ganz überheblich, ganz von oben. „DAS, meine Liebe, geht dich ÜBERHAUPT nichts an."

Oh, SO durfte er ihr aber nicht kommen! „Deine krummen Geschäfte? Die gehen mich sehr wohl was an!"

„Krumme Geschäfte?" Seine Augen wurden hart. „Wie kommst du denn auf DIE Idee?"

„Mach mir doch nichts vor! Du hast irgendwas Illegales am Laufen. Aber da mach ich nicht mit!" Hermine schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Was tat sie da? Sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen – und sie wollte das wieder tun. Warum also musste sie jetzt derart auf ihn einprügeln?

Seine Arroganz war Empörung gewichen. Überheblicher Empörung allerdings. Er deutete seinerseits auf den grauen Kasten: „Werte Frau Aurorin, wenn ich mir erlauben darf, das war PRIVAT!"

„Heimlich!", zischte sie ihm entgegen.

Er neigte den Kopf: „Heimlicher als dein Rufspiegel?"

WUSCH! Da war wieder die Schüssel kalten Wassers: Natürlich! Sie sprach ständig 'Privat'. Gut, nur mit Neville, dennoch – ohne Lucius. Sie schaltete sogar die Muffliato-Funktion ein, um garantiert ungestört reden zu können. Eine Möglichkeit, die das Magsermo-Hologramm wohl nicht bot.

Betrieb er womöglich gar keine krummen Geschäfte, sondern wollte wirklich nur mal ungestört sein? Das lag zumindest im Bereich des Möglichen!

„Oh!" Mehr fiel ihr im ersten Moment nicht ein.

_Du musst dich entschuldigen! _„Tut mir leid!"

Sie sah ihn an. Er schien immer noch böse. Sein Kinn oben, seine Augen zusammengekniffen. Aber zumindest holte er zu keinem Gegenschlag aus!

Sacht schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Ich hab nur gedacht, weil du immer, wenn ich im Bad bin ... - naja. Viel Privatsphäre bleibt dir hier wohl nicht!"

_Warum schaut er noch immer so – unbestimmt? Reicht es noch nicht?_

„Du hast natürlich das gleich Recht wie ich auch!" Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, das aber nur verrutscht gelang. „In jeder Hinsicht und natürlich auch in Bezug auf Privatsphäre. Das nächste Mal schick mich doch einfach raus, ja?"

.

„Komm her!"

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf. War es wieder gut?

Zumindest lächelte er plötzlich und reckte ihr den Arm hin. „Komm!"

Seine Stimme klang auch nicht mehr böse, nein, fast zärtlich.

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Er fasste ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich. „Prin... - Hermine!"

Jetzt lächelte sie auch, ließ sich ziehen, auf seinen Schoß.

Er legte seine Arme um sie. „Hermine!"

_._

_._

.

**Lucius**

.

.

„Oh!... Tut mir leid!"

Das war die Wahrheit. Hermine sagte die Wahrheit. Lucius unterdrückte den Reflex zu schlucken, indem er sein Kinn noch ein Stück weiter hochreckte.

Was war mit ihm los?

_Gar nichts ist los! _

Er hatte eine indiskrete Aurorin – mit der er zufälligerweise schlief, aber das hatte es doch umso leichter gemacht - davon überzeugt, daß bei ihm alles mit legalen Dingen zuging! Ganz einfach und gewohnt effektiv. UND NOTWENDIG!

_Man nehme ein verliebtes Lächeln, streue ein kleines Kosewort ein, füge eine Prise arroganter Verletzlichkeit hinzu… Damit überzeugt man jede Frau von allem und jedem!_

Ein Leben lang erprobt. Ohne je zuvor…

„Du hast natürlich das gleich Recht wie ich auch!"

Sie versuchte ein Lächeln, das aber nur verrutscht gelang. Seine Hand zuckte in ihre Richtung.

„In jeder Hinsicht und natürlich auch in Bezug auf Privatsphäre. Das nächste Mal schick mich doch einfach raus, ja?"

_Nein…_ Nein, das sollte sie nicht sagen. Nicht so… schuldbewußt… so als ob…

_Unsinn! _Den Kopf schüttelnd, um dieses seltsame Gefühl zu vertreiben, veränderte Lucius seine Sitzposition. _Es ist doch wunderbar gelaufen! _

Äußerst praktisch, wie Hermine ihn quasi vor sich selbst entschuldigte. Und daß sie ihm in ihrer Reumütigkeit sogar noch mehr Raum für _Privatsphäre_ zu geben bereit war! Von jetzt an würde er den Zeitpunkt des Miller-Kontaktes endlich wieder selbst bestimmen können, anstatt wie ein ungehorsames Kind warten zu müssen, bis die Aufseherin das Zimmer verließ! Nur jetzt…

Jetzt…

Wiederum schüttelte er den Kopf. Er wollte Hermine nicht wegschicken.

„Komm her!"

Überrascht riss Hermine die Augen auf.

Jetzt wollte er sie hier! Auf seinem Schoß! Er bedeutete es ihr erneut.

„Komm!"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Zögerte. Rasch faßte er ihren Arm und zog sie zu sich.

„Prin...", _Stop! Das ist sie nicht. Sie ist…_ „…Hermine!"

Endlich lächelte auch sie, gab ihr Zaudern auf, so daß er sie in seine Arme ziehen konnte. Sie festhalten.

„Hermine!"

Das schien zu ihr zu gehören. Daß er sich auf eine geheimnisvolle Weise genötigt fühlte, ihrer habhaft zu werden, sie mit Macht festzuhalten.

Jetzt hatte sie sich ihm ergeben. Doch etwas hielt ihn ab, über sie zu triumphieren. Er wühlte seine Nase in ihre Locken. Löste eine Hand von ihrem Rücken und griff mitten hinein. Fühlte sie. Hermine. Fühlte sie sich in ihm ausbreiten. Alles erfassen. Weich werden. Ihre Stirn an seiner. Ihren Atem. Warm.

„Lucius…", war nur ganz leise gewesen. Sie war ganz nah. So vertrauensvoll. Wieder bereit, sich ihm hinzugeben. Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand, ihr berufsbedingtes Mißtrauen zu vergessen. DAMIT sie sich ihm hingeben konnte.

Und er wollte sie nehmen, selbstverständlich wollte er das. Doch nicht jetzt, nicht so. Es war angebracht, ihr auch etwas von sich zu geben. Vertrauen. Ein Stück seiner Privatsphäre.

_Was Dich nach Azkaban bringen kann, wenn sie Dein Vertrauen nicht verdient hat!_

Lucius holte Luft. Er KONNTE ihr nichts Brisantes verraten, das wäre Selbstmord!

Was er aber könnte…

Ja, das KONNTE er. Und er würde es ihr anbieten! Ihr schenken.

.

„HAST DU DAS GEHÖRT, LUCIUS?!" Atemlos herumzappelnd, rutschte die ihm abgewandt rittlings auf seinem Schoß sitzende Hermine noch weiter zurück, um ja nichts von der sich vor ihr abspielenden Szene einer sich dramatisch zuspitzenden Versteigerung zu verpassen. Gerade hagelte es Gebote für ein ganz neu aufgetauchtes – und selbstverständlich gefälschtes – magisches Portrait einer vor einigen Jahren ziemlich populär verstorbenen Muggelprinzessin.

„Wieviel hat die Alte am Rand geboten?! ZWANZIGTAUSEND GALLEONEN?! Ist die nicht ganz bei Trost?!!"

Aus einem seltsamen Impuls heraus hatten sich Lucius' Arme wieder fester um sie herumgeschlungen.

_Naja, Du MUßT sie ja auch halten! Nachdem sie hat durchblicken lassen, daß sie einen Kriminellen nicht in ihrer Nähe__ duldet!_

In diesen Augenblicken war sie vollständig gefesselt von seinem ja ebenfalls nicht ganz legalen Hobby – ohne einen Gedanken an irgendwelche Moralaspekte zu verschwenden.

Und was seine eigentlichen Geschäfte betraf: Die gingen sie einfach nichts an! Nicht einmal seiner Ehefrau hatte er erlaubt, sich da einzumischen! Frauen waren unverzichtbar fürs Gemüt, im Geschäftsleben konnte er sehr gut auf sie verzichten!

Lucius seufzte tief in Hermines wunderbaren Lockenduft und räkelte sich unter ihr, um ihr Gewicht auf seinen Schenkeln zu spüren.

So war es gut! Einfach nur GUT. Diese Frau. Hier. Und in seinem Bett. Ungeachtet der Muggelumstände hier oder der Pest oder Millers Kommunikationsproblemen in Bulgarien - oder verschwundener Leichen irgendwelcher ehemaligen Geliebten! Hermine auf seinem Schoß war gut!

Klar, im Augenblick war er eigentlich zu satt, um auf weiterführende Ideen zu kommen. Aber allein die Möglichkeit…

Genießerisch ließ er seine Hände an ihre Flanken rutschen.

„Guck, Lucius! Guck doch! Wieviel Geld haben diese Leute? Sag es mir! Wie kann es sein, daß die so viel ausgeben für…"

Süß, wie vollkommen von der Auktion vereinnahmt sie war! Die Hände auf ihren Seiten belassend, bewegte Lucius ganz sacht seine Finger.

„DA! Sie hat es gekriegt! ZWANZIGTAUSENDFÜNFHUNDERT GALLEONEN!"

Ohne sich um seine Zärtlichkeiten zu kümmern, drehte sie sich – sich seiner Aufmerksamkeit vergewissernd – auf seinen Schenkeln zu ihm um. Auf sein grinsendes Nicken hin wandte sie sich sofort wieder nach vorne, wo das verhüllte Bild beiseite geschafft wurde und von einem uninteressanten alten Schinken abgelöst, auf dessen Erscheinen hin einige Auktionsteilnehmer den Raum verließen. Die herausragenden Stücke würden erst heute Nachmittag dran kommen.

Davon verstand Hermine freilich nichts; sie verfolgte die Vorgänge im Auktionshaus mit unverändert glänzenden Augen.

Ihre Abgelenktheit hatte schon einen ganz besonderen Reiz… weckte seine Experimentierlust!

Was könnte er mit ihr anstellen? Wie lange konnte sie ihn ignorieren? Was, wenn er jetzt auf ihre Brüste zusteuern würde…?

Mit einer augenscheinlich unbewussten Bewegung entwand sie sich und ergriff eine seiner Hände, um sie ersatzweise zu drücken.

„Wie funktioniert dieses Gerät genau?" beschäftigte sie stattdessen. „Es zeigt immer das, was im aktuellen Moment relevant ist! Welches magische Prinzip liegt dem zugrunde?"

Seine Hände faßten ihre Brüste, als er antwortete. Damit brachte er sie dazu, sich aus einer Automatik heraus an ihn zu lehnen.

_Na, also! Ich dringe doch zu Dir durch!_

Er hauchte einen Kuß auf ihren Hals, doch noch hatte diese Frau sich ihm nicht wieder vollständig ergeben. Sie neigte den Kopf, um ihm Platz zu gewähren, was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt weiterhin zu denken.

„Aber worin besteht der Unterschied zur Magie der Rufspiegel zum Beispiel? Die können das nicht! Sich selbständig auf die Umgebung einstellen!"

Ihre Stimme klang tatsächlich vollkommen sachlich! Wie war das möglich?!

Mit einer Mischung aus Amüsement, Neugierde und auch ein klein wenig gekränkt intensivierte Lucius seine Bemühungen.

Zog ihren Oberkörper zur Seite in seine Armbeuge, um sich über sie zu schieben.

„Du weißt es nicht, stimmt's?" grinste sie plötzlich.

_Na warte! Das Grinsen und das Reden werde ich Dir schon austreiben!_

Ihr den verlangten Fachbegriff ins Ohr raunend, brachte er ihr Gesicht in Stellung, indem er mit beiden Händen in ihre Haare griff, damit er endlich...

Genau DAS wollte er jetzt! Ihren sich schon wieder für neue Wortproduktionen öffnenden Mund verschließen! Ihre Lippen unter seinen fühlen! Seine Zunge dazwischen! Sie zum Verstummen bringen! Ihr zeigen, daß…

Synchrones Zucken.

_Die Schleuse! _

Was gänzlich egal gewesen wäre, wenn nicht Hermine…

Mit einem regelrechten Sprung war sie von seinem Schoß geschnellt und in Richtung Fenster davongestürzt. So weit wie möglich von ihm weg. Doch nicht genug! Im selben Moment hatte sie auch noch ein Buch in der Hand! Als hätte sie sich nicht vor einer Minute eifrig plaudernd und vertraulich in seinen Armen zurückgelehnt! Als hätte sie nicht… letzte Nacht…! Eben erst, heute Morgen!

WAS SOLLTE DAS?

Sie wollte nicht mit ihm zusammen gesehen werden! Wollte den Eindruck erwecken, daß sie und er nichts weiter miteinander zu tun hätten!

Warum?

Mordverdächtig war er doch nicht mehr!

Kriminell in ihren Augen dagegen durchaus! Und nicht mit ihrer Berufsehre als Aurorin zu vereinbaren, sich mit einem wie ihm einzulassen?

_Na, dann bleib auf der Seite des Gesetzes! Zumindest für die Außenwelt! _

Welche in diesem Moment in Gestalt der liebreizenden Rosalie die Schleuse betrat. Lucius verzog säuerlich das Gesicht. _Es lebe der schöne Schein, Miss Granger!_

„Rosalie! Wie schön, Sie endlich einmal wiederzusehen!"

Elegant hatte er sich erhoben und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Schleuse. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er Hermines pikierten Blick zur Kenntnis. Sie hatte es nicht anders verdient! Wenn sie nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte, dann konnte er schließlich auch ...

Noch bevor er bei der jungen Heilerin angekommen war, hatte Hermines Gesicht sich gänzlich verschlossen.

.

.

**Hermine**

.

Hermine hatte sich versteift.

„Rosalie! Wie schön, Sie endlich einmal wiederzusehen!"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Soeben hatte er sie noch küssen wollen! Und jetzt flirtete er mit der nächstbesten Frau! Nur, weil sie DA war.

_Es ist Malfoy!_ Sie seufzte. Er war und blieb ein Frauenheld. Einer, der keinen Rock unbeachtet lassen würde. Solange sich dieser Rock für IHN interessierte.

Der Stich in ihrem Herzen schmerzte. Aber was sollte es! Er und sie – das war Quarantäne, das war Angst. Das war das Gefühl, noch einmal ein Stück vom Kuchen haben zu können. Ehe sie vielleicht ...

Es war alles, nur absolut nichts - Ernstzunehmendes!

Malfoy, sich offensichtlich jetzt erst vergegenwärtigend, dass die junge Pflegerin natürlich wieder in ihren alles verhüllenden Schutzanzug gekleidet war, blieb auf halbem Weg zu ihr stehen.

Was hätte er auch bei Rosalie gesollt? Ihr Visier zärtlich in die Hände nehmen, um einen Kuss auf die dicke Plexiglasscheibe zu hauchen?

_Aber wenn sie NICHT so dick verhüllt wäre! _Die Eifersucht überrollte Hermine wie ein Wellenbrecher. Drückte sie nieder!

Sie ließ das Buch sinken, das sie reflexhaft in die Hände genommen hatte.

„Heute gibt es zwei Untersuchungen", verkündete Rosalie. „Jetzt gleich und dann nochmal heute Abend. Wenn beide negativ sind, ist die Quarantäne beendet."

Hermine sah Lucius zusammenzucken. Was der nur immer hatte? Rosalie hatte ihnen bei jeder Untersuchung versichert, dass sie sich KRANK fühlen würden, wenn sie die Pest hätten! Sogar Heilerin Knife hatte in ihrer unwirschen Art immer so etwas vor sich hingebrummt. Zumindest, während sie Hermine untersucht hatte. Lucius hatte sie stets nur bitterböse angefunkelt. Den konnte sie nicht leiden. Warum auch immer.

Warum nur war die jetzt nicht hier? Die würde er nicht so strahlend angelächelt haben!

Mit einem Schlag fühlte sich Hermine SEHR krank.

_Das ist nicht die Pest! _

Es nutzte nichts! Der Druck in ihrer Herzgegend blieb. Dass der erst aufgetaucht war, nachdem sich Lucius ... na ja!

Mit sich rasant beschleunigendem Puls legte sie sich auf ihre Betthälfte. Ignorierte ihn, der sich nur Sekunden später neben sie legte. Ignorierte auch seine Nervosität, die sich, wie immer, in aufgeregten Fragen äußerte:

„Wie groß ist jetzt noch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich ... wir ... diese Krankheit haben? Welches sind die ersten Anzeichen davon? Ich habe heute einen roten Fleck auf meinem Arm gesehen. Hat das was zu bedeuten? Und wie FÜHLT man sich, wenn die Krankheit ausbricht? Also, ich fühle mich ..."

Er drehte den Kopf. Sah er zu ihr?

„...Also, eher – so unbestimmt! Ist das ein schlechtes Zeichen?"

Sie starrte nur an die Zimmerdecke. Überlegte, was sie tun würde, sobald sie aus der Quarantäne entlassen sein würde.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen!" Rosalies Stimme, die wie immer verblüffend klar aus dem Schutzanzug drang, war voller Zuversicht. „Sie sind ganz bestimmt nicht krank. Und bereits heute Abend dürfen Sie dann wieder zu Ihren Lieben!"

Hermine seufzte: Nach Hause, zu ihren Lieben. Tja! Zu ihren lieben Büchern? Zu ihrer lieben Zimmerpflanze? Worauf sollte sie sich freuen? Morgen wieder arbeiten gehen zu dürfen?

_Ja,ja, ja!_ Sagte ihr Kopf. _Das ist alles besser, als erkrankt zu sein!_

Das war ja richtig! Sie wollte schließlich nicht sterben.

Die Frage war nur, wollte sie leben – so wie vorher? Immer nur arbeiten, immer nur Pflichten? Immer nur ... nie Spaß haben? Nur zusehen, wenn andere den hatten?

Wollte sie das?

_Leben! _Verdammt!_ Ich will endlich leben!_

Sie hatte Blut geleckt! Diese vermaledeit schöne letzte Nacht!

_Schön durch Lucius Malfoy!_

Der sich nur für sich selbst interessierte UND seine Wirkung auf Frauen!

Hermine als Mensch, als sie selbst, war nicht interessant! Eine von Vielen! Eine Nummer!

_Ich hab es nicht geschafft! Ich habe versagt!_

_._

„Na! Hab ichs nicht gesagt?" Rosalies Stimme klang ehrlich begeistert. „Nur noch heute Abend, dann haben Sie beide es überstanden!"

Hermine hatte den über ihr schwebenden Stab kaum wahrgenommen. Und sich schon gar nicht dafür interessiert, ob er ausschlagen würde.

_Dabei hatte ich noch heute Nacht Angst, diese Quarantäne nicht zu überleben!_

Leben! Wie hatte sich das so schnell ändern können? Gestern hatte sie noch unter Leben verstanden, sich an ihrer erfolgreichen Arbeit zu erfreuen, an den seltenen Treffen mit Freunden. Und an Büchern, natürlich! Weil sie immer so viel zu tun hatte, weil es ihr nicht leicht fiel, neue Freunde zu finden. Und weil sie bisher der Meinung gewesen war, dass so was wie Beziehung und naja - Sex - für IHR Leben nicht wichtig seien!

Aber jetzt? Jetzt wollte sie mit diesem Mann zusammensein, der ihr heute Nacht gezeigt hatte, dass es noch ganz andere Seiten in ihr gab. Der ihr gezeigt hatte, wie SCHÖN das Leben sein könnte! Der da immer noch neben ihr auf seiner Betthälfte lag und mal wieder theatralisch den Arm über seinen Kopf gelegt hatte.

_Der und seine Dramatik! _

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und verstand sich selbst nicht mehr._ Bleib vernünftig!_

Sie seufzte_._ Hatte sie eine Wahl?

Langsam stand sie auf und ging ins Bad. Alleine sein! Das war es, was sie jetzt wollte!

.

(Lucius von Astrid-Runa, Hermine von Feuerbohne)


	73. Chapter 73

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_heute machen wir mal weiter mit einer Nebenfigur. Und weil ich ein netter Mensch bin, verrat ich Euch was: Oma Longbottom ist NICHT Ginnys Mörderin!_

_WOW, welch genialer Tipp!_

_Aber: Für Reviewer gibt es diesmal wieder einen echten Extra-Tipp. Also, nix wie her mit Euren Kommentaren!_

_Ein Extra-Gruß an „Shadow", die neu zu uns gestoßen ist. Viel Spaß weiterhin beim Raten!_

_Legi_

.

.

.

**73. Kapitel 5.11.2005 12.30 Uhr **

.

.

„Dein Minzbraten war wieder viel zu gut, Oma!" Neville legte die Serviette neben den restlos geleerten Teller und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

Seine Großmutter sah ihn streng an: „Wenn du nicht regelmäßig zu mir kommen würdest, hättest du ja nie was Richtiges zu essen! Wird wirklich Zeit, dass du endlich mal kochen lernst!"

Neville seufzte. Er ahnte schon, was jetzt wieder kommen würde. Und er schien recht zu behalten.

„Zumindest bis du endlich eine Frau findest, die das für dich übernimmt"

„Oma, ich hab weder Lust noch Zeit für eine Partner-Suche!" _Schnell ablenken! „_Immerhin hab ich gerade meinen ersten eigenen Fall übernommen!"

Mrs. Longbottom ließ per Zauberstab die Teller in die Küche verschwinden und anschließend ein kleines Glas samt Flasche vor ihrem Platz erscheinen. „Wie läuft es denn so?" fragte sie mit unschuldigem Blick.

_Eher mittelprächtig! _

Laut antwortete er: „Ich darf dir nicht sagen, worum es geht, das weißt du doch."

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Papperlapapp! Das pfeifen doch die Blaukehlchen von den Dächern, dass du den Weasley-Fall hast. Und Malfoy sitzt sicher auch nicht freiwilllig in Quarantäne!"

Überrascht sah er seine Großmutter an. „Ach! Du und deine alten Freundinnen, Ihr seid aber wirklich immer über alles informiert!"

Die alte Lady schickte ihm ein geschmeicheltes Lächeln und schenkte sich ein Glas Kumquatlikör ein.

Neville fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare. „Sag mal, was weißt du eigentlich über Lucius Malfoy?"

„Nur das, was in den Zeitungen steht: Geld wie Heu, hat seine Finger bei jedem lukrativen Projekt mit im Spiel, trägt nur Designer-Gewänder, sammelt Antiquitäten und junge Geliebte."

„DAS steht alles im Tagespropheten?"

Mrs. Longbottom wirkte nun etwas verlegen. „Naja, ich schau auch manchmal in `Hexe im Spiegel` oder in den `Goldenen Kessel`. Natürlich nur, wenn ich beim Friseur bin!"

„Aha."

Er schaffte es nicht ganz, sich das Lächeln zu verkneifen.

Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Und seine Frau?"

„Narzissa?" Seine Großmutter trank einen Schluck Likör. „Sie gehört zum Black-Clan, das weißt du selbst. Altehrwürdige Reinblüterfamilie, die zwar einen tadellosen Stammbaum vorweisen kann, aber kein größeres Vermögen mehr besitzt. Und dass in dieser Familie was nicht stimmt, siehst du ja an Narzissas Schwester Bellatrix! Mehr muss ich dir dazu sicher nicht erklären, oder?"

Neville setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Aber Narzissa war nicht bei den Todessern. Sie war auf Snapes Seite und hat Harry im entscheidenden Moment geholfen!"

Die Stimme seiner Großmutter wurde schärfer: „Weil sie ihren einzigen Sohn retten wollte, nur deshalb! Die ganze Familie ist verkorkst, soviel steht fest!" Sie sah ihn mit einem durchdringenden Blick fragend an. „Was hast du mit ihr zu schaffen?"

„Nur Dienstliches."

Mrs. Longbottom trank aus. „Ist sie verdächtig?"

„Oma, das kann ich dir jetzt wirklich nicht sagen!"

Das Glas wurde klirrend auf dem Tisch abgesetzt.

„Unfug! Natürlich ist sie das! Sie wollte Lucius den Mord in die Tasche schieben, das ist doch klar!"

Nun wurde Neville ärgerlich. „ Welches Motiv sollte sie bitteschön haben? Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit Eifersucht! Die beiden gehen schon lange getrennte Wege und Ginny war nicht seine erste Affäre."

Mit einer theatralischen Geste streckte die alte Lady die Hände in die Luft. „Bei Merlin! Haben die euch in der Auroren-Akademie denn gar nichts beigebracht? Hast du dir den Ehevertrag der Malfoys schon mal angesehen, Sherlock?"

Neville musste wohl oder übel ein zerknirschtes „Nein" hervorpressen.

Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck erklärte sie: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass die gute Narzissa im Falle einer Scheidung leer ausgeht. Aber wenn ihr untreuer Ehemann in Askaban sitzt oder wegen eines Kapitalverbrechens verurteilt wird, tritt irgend so eine Regel in Kraft und sie kann weiter in Saus und Braus leben."

Gedankenverloren zitierte Neville: „Der Absentia-Passus. Hat sich ein Ehepartner ein Verbrechen zu schulden kommen lassen, ist der zivilrechtliche Ehevertrag hinfällig und der andere Partner erhält die Hälfte des Vermögens."

„Genau. Hast du also doch nicht die ganze Zeit geträumt im Unterricht!" stellte sie trocken fest. „Damit wäre sie fein raus. Vielleicht solltest du mal den Anwalt der Familie befragen?"

„Du liebe Zeit, Moraless! Der dreht mir ja jedes Wort im Mund herum! Aber ich werde der Sache auf den Grund gehen,...."

Er zupfte nachdenklich an dem halbverwelkten Blumenstrauß herum, der auf dem Esstisch stand. „...obwohl ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen kann, dass Narzissa nur des Geldes wegen zu so etwas fähig wäre."

Mrs. Longbottom sah ihren Enkel entsetzt an. „Junge, wie kann man so naiv sein! Sie wäre nicht die Erste!"

„Aber sie ist nicht die typische Society-Hexe, der ihre Statussymbole wichtig sind!", erwiderte er aufgebracht. „Immerhin setzt sie sich doch auch in der Stiftung für andere -"

Er wurde jäh von seiner Großmutter unterbrochen: „Also, wenn man dir so zuhört, könnte man glatt meinen, du willst sie verteidigen!" Die blauen Augen der alten Lady fixierten ihn mit bohrendem Blick. „Neville, du hast dich doch wohl nicht in sie..."

Sie lachte kurz auf. Sprach dann in gelösterem Ton weiter: „Entschuldige bitte. Ich werde wirklich alt und fasle dummes Zeug. Was für ein abwegiger Gedanke!"

Neville nickte langsam.

_In der Tat. Abwegig. _

.

.

.

.

(legilimens)

.


	74. Chapter 74

**Liebe NellasCookie!** Die Du uns die Ehre erwiesen hast, alle Ramo-Kapitel auf einmal aufzuholen und uns mit einem laaaangen Review beglückt! Du bist es, die heute Runas Denk-Bedürfnis erfüllst mit der überaus interessanten Frage:

.

_Wieviele Augen braucht es, alle Fehler, die man machen kann, zu entdecken?_

.

Wir selbst sind zu dritt, haben einen aufmerksamen und kritischen Betaleser, einen Stab an ebenso aufmerksamen und kritischen Reviewerinnen – und doch geschieht es, daß eine Neuleserin auf Anhieb Fehler findet!

*lach*

.

Wir Triflorifers danken Dir für Deine Hilfe, Feuerbohne und ich danken **Legi** für die Ausmerzungen! **Meriva** für sein Betaen danken wieder wir alle - ebenso wie den diesmaligen übrigen Reviewerinnen **Queen Jane **Wir hatten noch nicht persönlich das Vergnügen, oder? Herzlich Willkommen auch von mir in dieser Geschichte!**, Lufa, Hedril, Zuckerdrache **(Danke für die Extra-Grüße!)**, 11thEspada, DarkFay, Seraphin, Gipsy **und** Miss Perenelle**!!

So, heute bekam Lucius ENDLICH einen echten Grund zu leiden – daher mag ich dieses Kapitel ganz besonders. Aber **Feuerbohne** hat den größten Teil geschrieben – und auch den größten Anteil an Lucius' Leiden. Lest selbst!

**Runa**

.

**.**

**05. 11. 2005 17:00 Uhr**

**.**

**.**

**Hermine**

.

„Clementia, das ist wundervoll!" Hermine sprang auf und streckte ihr erleichtert die Hand hin. „Ich danke Ihnen!"

Die ältere Heilerin lächelte sie herzlich an.

Dieses gefror, als sich Lucius einmischte: „Bedank dich, bei wem du willst, bei Merlin meinetwegen. Aber doch nicht bei der!"

„Nun, Sie können jetzt packen." Heilerin Knife, seinen Einwand trotz allem ignorierend, schwang resolut ihren stummeligen Zauberstab durch die Luft.

Hermine hörte die Schleuse sich öffnen. Es war vorbei! Die Quarantäne ausgestanden.

Unsicher sah sie zu Lucius. Sie hatten sich den ganzen Tag über, so gut es ging, gemieden. Irgendwie war seit Rosalies Auftauchen die Stimmung zwischen ihnen gekippt. Keiner von ihnen hatte es fertiggebracht, den verlorenen Faden wieder aufzunehmen. Irgendwie erstarrt hatten sie die letzten Stunden jeder mit seinen Sachen verbracht und kein Wort mehr gewechselt.

Was würde er jetzt machen? Packen und gehen? Nach Hause, zu seiner Frau?

Im Moment jedoch sah er der in ihrem jetzt überflüssig gewordenen Schutzanzug davoneilenden dicklichen Heilerin mit bösem Grinsen hinterher.

„Stopp!"

Hermine zuckte bei seinem lauten Ruf zusammen.

„Was ist mit meiner Magie? Wann bekomme ich meinen Zauberstab wieder?"

Es war so offensichtlich, was er empfand! Und so typisch für ihn. Da war jemand, den er nicht um den Finger wickeln konnte. Für Lucius Malfoy gab es nur Freund oder Feind, schwarz und weiß, Clementia Knife war Feind!

Und sie – Hermine, hatte ihn ganz offensichtlich verärgert damit, von ihm weggesprungen zu sein, als Rosalie die Schleuse geöffnet hatte. Aber das war doch gut so gewesen! Sie war immerhin immer noch als Aurorin hier! Sich mit einem Tatverdächtigen einzulassen, und sei dieser auch ein ehemaliger, gehörte einfach nicht zum guten Ton! Sich mit ihm zu treffen, wenn diese ganze Sache hinter ihnen läge, war etwas ganz anderes. Aber dazu würde sie mit ihm reden müssen. Ihn fragen. Genau das wagte sie jedoch nicht. Und er erweckte in keiner Weise den Eindruck, als wolle er das übernehmen.

„Mister Longbottom ist bereits draußen. Klären Sie das mit ihm!"

Ohne auf diese Antwort einzugehen, wandte er sich ab und begann, seine Sachen auf das Bett zu werfen, zu packen.

Hermines Kopf jedoch schoss hoch: Was, Neville war hier? Stand draußen und hatte die Abschlussuntersuchung abgewartet? Würde jetzt gleich in der Türe stehen?

Das passte ihr gar nicht! Sie brauchte noch Zeit. Konnte doch nicht einfach packen und gehen!

Nicht – so!

Was sollte sie machen? Lucius ansprechen? Unmöglich! Nicht vor Knife, die immer noch im Zimmer war – und auch nicht vor Neville, der jetzt ja wohl gleich auftauchen würde.

Hermine spürte ihr aufgeregtes Herz und bekam feuchte Hände. Wenn sie jetzt keine Gelegenheit finden würde - wann dann?

_Niemals! Nie mehr! Es ist vorbei!_

Sie fixierte die Heilerin:_ Verschwinde! _

Knife stand in der Türe und lächelte sie freundlich an.

_Verschwinde. Gib mir die Minute, die ich noch brauche!_

Endlich! Sie war draußen. Hermine hob den Kopf und öffnete den Mund: „Lu ..."

Zu spät! Da stand schon Neville.

„Mister Malfoy, Sie sind verhaftet. Morgen werden Sie nach Askaban überführt!"

.

.

.

**Lucius**

Sie war wirklich gegangen.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Alles verratend, was zwischen ihnen gewesen war.

ER noch hier.

Allein. Verlassen.

Ebenso gesund wie sie.

Es könnte alles gut sein. ICH BIN GESUND! ICH HABE MICH NICHT MIT DER PEST ANGESTECKT!

Zum Sterben verdammt war er trotzdem. In der Hölle. Im Kuß der Dementoren. Während er einen anderen, so sehr begehrten, nicht ein einziges Mal bekommen hatte…

Und nun war sie weg. Und er allein.

Für immer.

Lucius stand. Starrend. Schwankend, doch ohne zu fallen.

_Sie ist wahrhaftig gegangen!_

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr diese Tatsache zu irgendetwas anderes. Es reichte ihm. Er wollte nichts mehr fühlen. Es war nicht zu ertragen. Dieses ständige, unberechenbare Hin und Her. Diese allgegenwärtige, bodenlose Panik, die einen Schritt neben ihm gähnte. Die er niemals loswerden könnte. Die an ihm, IN IHM klebte.

AZKABAN!

Und alles hier…

Hermine…

All das überwältigend Neue, Erfüllende, Berauschende…

Ein Traum.

Nur ein Traum. Vergangen. Verdammt zum Vergessen.

Diese traumhafte, duftende, kluge, selbstbewußte, witzige, erregende, wunderbare Frau – die letzte Frau seines Lebens! – war gegangen.

Alles in ihm purer Verlust. Ihre Abkehr von ihm. Um ihn herum die Lücke ihrer verlorenen Präsenz.

Sein Leben wertlos. Und morgen zu Ende. Sowieso.

Während sie…

… einen anderen Mann…

… einen JUNGEN Mann…

…ohne Vergangenheit…

…ohne Schuld….

Hermine.

Sein Leben…ohne Hermine?

Wie konnte das sein? Wann hatte das angefangen? Daß sein Leben keines mehr zu sein schien…

Ohne Hermine.

.

.

.

**Hermine**

.

Hermine stand mit Neville vor einem fast leeren Schaufenster, dem Eingang zum St. Mungos!

Es war vorbei! Überstanden! Die Quarantäne, die Angst! Sie hatte sich nicht infiziert! Keine Pest!

Hermine konnte es noch gar nicht fassen. Auch nicht, dass Lucius doch ... Nein! DAS wirklich nicht!

Neville musste sich täuschen.

„Er scheint dich geschickt belogen zu haben", sagte er neben ihr. „Hast du nichts gemerkt?"

Hermine hielt lieber den Mund. Sie hatte gar nichts mehr bemerkt, seit ..., seit letzter Nacht! Nur würde sie DAS Neville bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Das mit deinem Zauberstab tut mir leid!" Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Das haben die im Ministerium gründlich verbockt."

„Ich bin jetzt fast eine Woche ohne ihn ausgekommen, da bringe ich diesen einen Tag auch noch herum", winkte Hermine müde ab. Das war im Moment ihr geringstes Problem. "Morgen hole ich ihn zurück. Wenn du meine Magiesperre noch aufheben würdest, könnte ich ihn dann auch wieder benutzen! Und anschließend hole ich meine ganzen Sachen hier ab. "

Magielos, wie sie war, hatte sie darauf verzichtet, ihre persönlichen Gegenstände unverkleinert nach Hause zu schleppen.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte!" Neville zückte seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf Hermine und ließ ihn in einem winzigen Schlenk erzittern: „Reddo donum magica!"

Hermine fühlte – gar nichts. Aber das war nicht weiter verwunderlich. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich überall taub, seit Neville gekommen war und Malfoy festgenommen hatte! Seit sie sich wortlos umgedreht hatte und einfach gegangen war!

„DAS war alles?" Dieser lächerliche Spruch, den sie schon als Schülerin verwendet hatte? „Reddo donum? Den hätt ich auch selbst gewusst!"

„Na, vielleicht gewusst, aber das hätte dir ja nichts genutzt." Neville grinste unbeholfen und setzte sich neben Hermine in Bewegung. „Wobei ich zugeben muss, sonderlich kreativ waren die im Ministerium nicht bei seiner Entwicklung."

.

Hermine steuerte den Eingang zur U-Bahn an.

„Wie kommst du jetzt nach Hause?"

Beinahe hätte sie gelacht, war das nicht offensichtlich? Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass auch Neville nur magische Vorfahren hatte, reinblütig war und sich aus diesem Grund in der Muggelwelt kaum auskannte.

Sie deutete auf das rote Schild: „Damit!"

„Oh ja!" Neville blieb stehen. „Aber ... ich könnte dich schneller in deine Wohnung bringen."

„Das wäre lieb!" Ihr stand wirklich nicht der Sinn danach, vielen Menschen zu begegnen – und womöglich auch Ratten. Wobei ihr erst jetzt auffiel, dass sie bisher keine einzige davon zu Gesicht bekommen hatte! Sie sah sich um. „Gibt es keine Ratten mehr?"

„Die Aktion mit dem Muggelgift hat voll eingeschlagen." Neville zuckte die Schultern. „Und in Kombination mit dem 'Consigmus aliquantus' sind die Straßen und Häuser endlich wieder sauber geworden."

„Gut, das ist wirklich gut!" Hermine ergriff Nevilles Arm, den er ihr entgegen gestreckt hatte.

Einen Moment später spürte sie das vertraute Reißen in ihrem Bauch. Sie waren appariert und standen nun vor ihrer Haustüre.

.

„Kommst du noch mit rauf?" Hermine fühlte sich zwar regelrecht ausgepumpt und sehnte sich nach Ruhe, dennoch, alleine sein wollte sie doch lieber nicht. Nicht jetzt! „Wir müssen sowieso besprechen, wie ich ab morgen eingesetzt werde!"

„Willst du wirklich so schnell einsteigen?" Neville sah Hermine erstaunt an. „Oder willst du dich lieber noch ein paar Tage erholen?"

„Wovon erholen?" Hermine grinste und hoffte, er würde eben nicht nachhaken. DAVON musste sie sich wirklich nicht erholen!

„Wenn du meinst." Neville schien es plötzlich eilig zu haben und drückte ihr die Unterlagen in den Arm, die er die ganze Zeit bei sich getragen hatte. „Dann arbeite dich mal in diese eigenartige Bulgarien-Angelegenheit ein!"

Er machte kehrt und lief ein paar Schritte über den Gehweg.

„Brauchst du die nicht mehr?" Hermine sah auf die Mappe: 'Arbeitsunterlagen Ginevra Weasley'.

„Nein, heute nicht!" Neville grinste noch einmal, hob grüßend die Hand. „Bring sie morgen einfach mit, das sollte reichen! Ich will mal einen Abend freihaben!"

Es knallte recht beeindruckend, als er disapparierte.

Hermine starrte noch eine Sekunde auf die Stelle, an der verschwunden war, dann wandte sie sich seufzend zur Haustüre, kramte in ihrer Jackentasche und suchte nach dem Schlüssel.

.

.

Die Wohnung wirkte vertraut – und fremd gleichzeitig. So, als hätte Hermine sich verändert und würde nicht mehr hierher passen.

Um der Befremdlichkeit dieses Gefühles zu entgehen, stellte sie sich ans Fenster und starrte hinaus in den November. Es wurde bereits düster, dabei war es noch Nachmittag, wenn auch ein trüber. Die Bäume waren hübsch bunt verfärbt, aber noch lange nicht kahl. Erst die hier eher seltenen Nachtfröste würden dafür sorgen. Jetzt begann die Jahreszeit der warmen Feuer und des weichen Kerzenscheins, die Hermine eigentlich besonders liebte.

_Aber nicht in diesem Jahr! _

Sie hatte Kummer. Lucius Malfoy, der Mann, mit dem sie die letzten Nächte und Tage so leidenschaftlich verbracht hatte, war er wirklich ein Mörder?

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! _Nie, niemals hätte sie sich mit ihm eingelassen, wenn sie das gewusst hätte.

_Es sind nur Indizien, die gegen Lucius sprechen!_

Allerdings sehr belastende.

Er hatte seine Finger irgendwie in dieser Bulgarienangelegenheit – und damit durchaus ein Motiv Ginny, die ihm anscheinend auf die Schliche gekommen war, zu beseitigen.

Seufzend setzte sie sich schließlich auf einen Sessel, nahm die Mappe in die Hand und schlug sie auf.

„Was mach ich nur mit dir, Lucius?"

.

Es war bereits vollständig dunkel. Hermine tauchte aus ihrer Lektüre wieder auf. Dieser allerletzte Satz in Ginnys Unterlagen!_ '_1. November, Malfoy! Ganz genau anschauen!' Verdammt, was hatte der zu bedeuten?

Für Lucius sah das sehr schlecht aus!

Er hatte Ginny zu ihrer steilen Karriere verholfen! Es war nicht ihr Talent, ihre Leistung gewesen! Und er war tief in bulgarische 'Geschäfte' verstrickt. Unlautere, ungesetzliche, zwiespältige Geschäfte höchstwahrscheinlich.

Hermine stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch vor sich ab und legte den Kopf in ihre Hände.

Gut, Lucius hatte krumme Geschäfte am Laufen und war wahrscheinlich korrupter, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Und dass er in Regierungsangelegenheiten mitgemischt hatte, konnte sogar sie sich denken. Zu seinem Vorteil, natürlich. Aber war er deswegen wirklich Ginnys Mörder?

Hier war einiges unklar.

Sie überlegte: Wenn Ginny ihre hohe Position erreicht hatte, WEIL Lucius sich Geschäftsvorteile davon versprochen hatte, welchen Vorteil hatte er dann davon, wenn Ginny nicht mehr lebte?

Sie überlegte eine ganze Weile. Dann hob sie den Kopf. Das war es!

Auf einmal erschien ihr so einiges in völlig neuem Licht!

Hastig sprang sie auf. Sie hatte zu tun. Oh ja, jede Menge sogar!

Jetzt wusste sie ganz genau, was sie machen würde.


	75. Chapter 75

_Hallo liebe Leser,_

_heute Vormittag hab ich noch überlegt, welche Ansprache ich hier rein schreibe. Hatte keine zündende Idee._

_Hab dann noch einmal in Eure wunderbaren reviews reingeschaut. Ein großer Dank mal wieder auch von mir, es ist sooooo toll, Eure Reaktionen zu sehen._

_Jedenfalls bin ich da über Hedrils music-tipp gestolpert._

_Und hab überlegt, was denn eigentlich zu diesem Kapitel passen würde. Schupps, kam mir ein song in den Sinn, den ich schon ewig nicht mehr gehört hab. Und der auch zu Lu und Hermine und zu allen anderen Menschen auf dieser Welt passt._

_Ist von Depeche Mode, kling aber nicht danach._

_Ich hab dieses Album damals bis zum umfallen gehört. Bin ganz schön erschrocken, als ich gerade las, dass das 1984 war. Ich bin soooo ne alte Schachtel!_

_Hier der link: (leerzeichen bitte entfernen) www. youtube.com/watch?v=Ue3SPjsXgdI _

_Macht bitte den Pfeil drunter auf, da steht der Text._

_Ganz simpel und doch so wirkungsvoll. Auch wenn die Stimme nicht so ganz mein Geschmack ist. Dave ist mir dann doch lieber….._

_Legi_

.

.

.

.

.

**5.11.2005 18 Uhr **

.

.

Nachdenklich stieg Neville die Treppe von Hermines Wohnung nach unten. Seine Gedanken kreisten allerdings nicht wirklich um den Zustand seiner Kollegin. Stattdessen hörte er immer wieder die mahnende Stimme seiner Großmutter zum Thema Narzissa.

Harry gegenüber hatte er nur knapp erwähnt: „Ich hol jetzt Hermine ab aus . Malfoy wird dann morgen nach Askaban überführt. Danach komm ich nicht wieder zurück ins Büro, weil ich noch was wegen Malfoys Ehevertrag abklären muss."

Sein Chef hatte nur kurz genickt und weiter konzentriert in dem Bericht gelesen, den Neville ihm eine halbe Stunde vorher vorgelegt hatte.

_Wahrscheinlich meint er, ich bin in diesem Moment auf dem Weg zu Moraless_.

Doch Neville hatte andere Pläne.

Nach einem kurzen Zwischenstop in seiner Wohnung apparierte er zum Anwesen der Malfoys. Tinky öffnete ihm die Türe und strahlte ihn an: „Master Longbottom, Sir, schön Sie wiederzusehen! Tinky holt sofort ihre Herrin!"

Als Narzissa kurz darauf die Eingangshalle betrat, wurde Neville schlagartig bewusst, dass er gar nicht sicher war, wie er sie anreden sollte. Hatte er sie mit seiner aufdringlichen Art am Abend zuvor verärgert? Sie hatte ihm zwar erlaubt, sie beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber das war eine andere Situation gewesen. Hier vor ihrem Personal würde sie sicher nicht gerne eine vertrauliche Anrede hören.

Er entschloss sich also zu einem unverbindlichen: „Guten Tag, Mrs. Malfoy. Ich hätte noch ein paar dienstliche Fragen."

Ihre Stimme klang vollkommen normal, als sie ihn mit einem höflichen „gerne. Gehen wir doch in den Salon", ins nächste Zimmer bat. Doch er meinte, ein kleines Zucken um ihre Augen bemerkt zu haben.

„Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Mister Longbottom?" War das eine Täuschung, oder hatte sie seinen Namen etwas überdeutlich betont?

„Es geht um Ihren Ehevertrag."

„Was ist damit?" Sie klang leicht pikiert.

Wie zum Teufel sollte er das jetzt formulieren? Warum hatte er sich nicht vorher darüber Gedanken gemacht?

Unsicher begann er: „Ähäm, wenn ich richtig informiert bin, würde im Falle einer Trennung kein Vermögen auf Sie übergehen."

Er fing einen eisigen Blick aus ihren blauen Augen auf. „Genügt es jetzt nicht mehr, dass ich verdächtig bin, die Geliebte meines Mannes aus Eifersucht umgebracht zu haben?", fragte sie in kaltem Ton. „Unterstellen Sie mir jetzt auch noch einen Mord aus reiner Geldgier, Mister Longbottom?"

Sie funkelte ihn an.

Er konnte nur unbeholfen nuscheln: „Das ist eine – äh – Standardprozedur. Überprüfung der finanziellen Hintergründe. Und da gibt es doch diese Klausel in vielen Verträgen..."

„Natürlich. Das ist bei uns nicht anders. STANDARD-Vertrag, wie Sie wohl sagen würden. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass mir bei einer Verurteilung von Lucius ein Teil des Malfoy-Geldes zustehen würde. Das wussten Sie doch sicher schon von Anfang an, wieso kommen Sie erst heute mit diesen Fragen zu mir, Mister Longbottom?"

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Neville senkte den Blick zum Fußboden und atmete einmal tief durch.

Warum musste er sich nur immer so blöd anstellen?

Er nahm den Blickkontakt wieder auf.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich mache immer alles falsch."

Der winzige Anflug eines Lächelns in ihrem Gesicht ermunterte ihn zum weitersprechen: „Können wir einfach noch einmal von vorne beginnen? Guten Tag, Narzissa, wie geht es Ihnen?"

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weich. „Das klingt doch schon viel besser." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Neville."

In seinem Inneren breitete sich eine angenehme Wärme aus – so als hätte man eine Pflanze aus dem Schatten zurück ins Licht geschoben.

Er hatte einen spontanen Einfall.

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir ein wenig spazieren gehen?"

„Hier im Garten?" Sie sah ziemlich überrascht drein.

Er lachte. „Ich dachte eher an den St. James`s Park im Muggel-London."

Nach einem kurzen Zögern war sie einverstanden. „Also gut. Ich habe davon gehört, war aber noch nie da."

Neville fühlte sich wieder etwas sicherer. „Er wird Ihnen gefallen! Ich zeige Ihnen meinen Lieblingsplatz."

Zwanzig Minuten später führte er Narzissa durch den schmalen Eingang am Birdcage Walk. Sie waren zusammen in einer versteckten Ecke beim Churchill-Museum appariert und mischten sich nun unter die wenigen Besucher, die den Park zu dieser Uhrzeit betraten.

Narzissa blieb nach ein paar Schritten stehen und sah sich mit einem faszinierten Gesichtsausdruck um. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier im Zentrum von London, gleich neben diesem Muggel-Palast, eine so wunderbare grüne Oase gibt!"

Neville lächelte. Er kannte diesen Ort gut, versuchte nun aber, ihn mit den Augen eines Neuankömmlings zu betrachten. Sie hatte Recht, es war ein sehenswerter Anblick.

Elegante Laternen verbreiteten warmes Licht, welches die Herbstfarben der Laubbäume auch im Dunkeln noch schön zur Geltung brachte. Sanfter Wind raschelte in den Blättern, dazu erklang das vereinzelte Schnattern der Enten, die sich am Seeufer schon zur Nachtruhe niedergelassen hatten. Seine Schritte knirschten im Kies, als er näher an Narzissa herantrat und ihr seinen Arm anbot. „Kommen Sie, wir gehen über die Brücke zur anderen Seite."

Sie konnte den Blick offenbar nur schwer von den vielen unterschiedlichen Pflanzen und Bäumen lösen, hakte sich aber schließlich doch bei ihm unter und ließ sich auf den schmalen Steg führen.

Zwei Schwäne zogen langsam unter der Brücke ihre Bahnen. Am Ufer streckten Bäume, die in der ganzen herbstlichen Farbpalette zu leuchten schienen, ihre Äste ins Wasser. Im Hintergrund waren die hell angestrahlten Fassaden rund um die Horse Guards Parade und dahinter die futuristisch anmutenden, blauen Umrisse des Riesenrades am anderen Ufer der Themse zu erkennen.

Schweigend spazierte Neville neben seiner Begleiterin zur anderen Seite des Parks. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ihren warmen Arm an seinem zu spüren, den Takt ihrer Schritte einzuhalten und gemeinsam mit ihr immer wieder an einem besonders schönen Baum kurz stehen zu bleiben. Irgendwie kam es ihm unwirklich vor, mit Narzissa Malfoy durch den St. James`s Park zu schlendern. Gleichzeitig war da eine Verständigung zwischen ihnen, die keiner Worte bedurfte.

Ihr Kopf wanderte von einer Seite zur anderen, als könne sie sich nicht satt sehen an der bunten Flora und den glänzenden Spiegelbildern in der Wasseroberfläche des kleinen Sees.

„Ich komme mir vor wie in einer anderen Welt! Nie wäre ich auf die Idee gekommen, im Muggel-London einen Park aufzusuchen!"

Er nickte zustimmend. „Ja, manchmal lohnt es sich, auch mal etwas Ungewöhnliches auszuprobieren.

In der geraden Verlängerung des hellen Kieswegs tauchte langsam die Silhouette des Buckingham Palastes auf, als Neville nun nach rechts auf die blätterbedeckte Wiese abbog und auf eine kleine Anhöhe zusteuerte. Eine mächtige Trauerweide thronte majestätisch auf diesem kleinen Hügel. Er zog Narzissa sanft unter die herabhängenden Zweige und zeigte auf eine einfache Holzbank, die sich dort versteckte. Als sie ihn überrascht ansah, erklärte er: „Die Äste sind inzwischen so lang, dass die Bank von unten nicht zu sehen ist. Kommen sie, wir setzen uns, man hat von hier aus einen wunderschönen Ausblick über den Park!"

Narzissa nahm auf der Bank Platz und ließ ihren Blick über die grüne Oase schweifen. „Das ist in der Tat ein phantastischer Ort."

Neville setzte sich neben sie. „Hier kann ich am besten nachdenken. Manchmal komm ich auch her, wenn ich traurig bin. Oder durcheinander. Der Ort strahlt eine so große Ruhe aus."

Sie schwieg.

Lange Zeit saßen sie stumm nebeneinander, wobei Neville sich in keiner Art und Weise unwohl fühlte.

Es raschelte im bunten Laub, das den Rasen bedeckte. Neville lächelte und steckte seine rechte Hand suchend in die Manteltasche, während ihn Narzissa fragend anblickte.

Schließlich holte er zwei Haselnüsse heraus, legte eine davon auf seine flache Hand und senkte diese zur Wiese neben der Bank. Nur ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann flitze ein rötliches Fellbündel heran, schnappte sich die Nuss und setzte sich ein paar Meter entfernt mit seiner Beute ins Gras.

„Eichhörnchen?" Narzissa sah ihn überrascht an. Er lachte. „Ja, die sind hier überall. Wenn ich daran denke, pack ich immer ein paar Nüsse ein." Ohne weitere Worte reichte er Narzissa die zweite Haselnuss. Etwas zögerlich streckte sie ihre schmale Hand dem Rasen entgegen. Als ein kleineres dunkles Tier den Leckerbissen erbeutet und sich damit davon gemacht hatte, erschien ein zauberhaftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie lehnte sich an der Bank an und ließ ihren Blick wieder über das beruhigende Panorama des Parks schweifen.

Eine Zeit lang saßen die beiden schweigend da und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, dann durchbrach Narzissa die Stille. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorher so abweisend reagiert habe. Ich hatte mich wirklich gefreut, Sie wiederzusehen, Neville."

„Und dann komm ich daher und frage Sie nach dem Absentia-Passus."

Sie nickte. „Außerdem sprachen Sie mich mit Mrs. Malfoy an, das hat mich sehr irritiert."

Er bemühte sich um eine schnelle Erklärung: „Ich dachte, weil die Hauselfe da...."

„Ist schon gut." Sie legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf seinen Unterarm.

Diese Berührung löste bei ihm ein angenehmes Kribbeln aus. Neville konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich seine Haare dort unter dem Stoff des Ärmels aufstellten.

Er überlegte gerade, ob er es wagen sollte, einfach ihre Hand in seine zu nehmen, da sprach sie weiter: „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mir das glauben, aber ich bin an Lucius` Vermögen nicht interessiert. Eigentlich ödet mich dieses ganze Geldgetue schrecklich an. Die Tischgespräche, der Small Talk, die Suche nach dem ausgefallensten Menü, dieses ständige Übertrumpfen-Müssen – das ist alles so oberflächlich. Und furchtbar langweilig. Da ziehe ich tatsächlich die Gesellschaft meiner Pflanzen vor." Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. „Oder die eines Menschen, der sich ebenfalls nicht nur für monotone Geschäftsgespräche interessiert."

Wenn sie ihn noch lange so ansah, konnte er bald für nichts mehr garantieren! Zumal die Wärme ihrer Hand allmählich den Mantelstoff durchdrang, was auch nicht gerade half, einen klaren Kopf zu behalten!

Neville legte kurzentschlossen seine Hand auf ihre.

„Wissen Sie was, Narzissa? Es ist Zeit für ein wenig Action!"

„Action?" Ihre Augenbrauen waren nach oben gewandert.

„Kommen Sie!" Er zog sie an der Hand von der Bank hoch. „Wir apparieren an einen Ort, der alles andere als langweilig ist!"

.

.

l_egilimens, die auf Eure Ideen gespannt ist, wohin die beiden nun apparieren!_

_._

.


	76. Chapter 76

**Liebe fleißig reviewende und ratende Leser von RATTENMORD!**

**.**

Heute geht es geht weiter – mit Lucius und Hermine.

Ihr habt es vielleicht schon gemerkt, zurzeit wechseln die Krimi- regelmäßig mit den Romanzen-Kapiteln ab. Also einmal Neville, einmal Lucius/Hermine. Das hat sich sehr schön so eingespielt, wird sich aber ändern. Neville, der an diesem Abend des fünften Novembers freihat, entdeckt die Freuden des süßen Lebens und gibt den Fall ab! Aber wer soll dann ermitteln? Harry? Georgia? Slawitz?

Alles falsch! Hermine, natürlich! Sie ist gesund, raus aus der Quarantäne und bereit.

Oder doch nicht? Immerhin hat sie ihr Herz an einen hypochondrisch-jammrigen Haarfetischisten verloren. Das bindet, rein zeitmäßig – und verpflichtet!

Aber sie hat einen Plan – und den kann ich hier doch schon mal verraten, oder? Also: Kommt mal näher und lauscht! *senkt die Stimme verschwörerisch ab*

Hermine ist, wie ihr übrigens auch, davon überzeugt, dass Lucius unschuldig ist. Sie holt ihn aus der Quarantäne raus – und macht ihn zum Hilfsauror! Kommissar Malfoy wird also demnächst ermitteln!

Na, das kann ja was werden: Turtelnde Auroren!

Macht euch also bereit auf Ermittlungsarbeiten mit Liebesgeflüster und Haarbürste!

.

Aber was tue ich da? Ich greife der Handlung doch vor!

Also so was! Das kommt davon, wenn man irgendwann nicht mehr weiß, was man in die Ansprache hineinschreiben soll!

Dabei wisst ihr doch noch gar nicht, was Hermine vorhat, um ihren Lucius zu befreien. Denn noch sitzt der ja fest. Mit Askaban vor Augen.

Na, aber das könnt ihr jetzt gleich lesen!

(Und wer glaubt, was in dieser Ansprache steht, ist selbst schuld!)

.

Viel Spaß also!

Feuerbohne

**.**

**.**

**18:30 Uhr**

.

**Lucius**

Äh…

Hermine!

Hermine?

Das konnte nicht…

Lucius wandte sich ab. Seine Hand strebte an seinen Mund. Das ertrug er jetzt wirklich nicht mehr! Seine Augen fühlten sich heiß an. Der Kopf schüttelte sich von allein.

Hermine …

Hermine stand im Raum, urplötzlich, ungeduldig und flatterte auffordernd mit den Händen.

„Worauf wartest Du? Bist Du fertig?"

„Moment!" Plötzlich stand er neben ihr, griff sie, die sich sofort wieder frei machte. „WAS WILLST DU?"

Mit hektischer Geste strebte sie noch weiter von ihm weg. „Was soll ich wollen? Dich holen! Beeil Dich!"

„Warum jetzt plötzlich? Wozu? Was…"

Verwirrt sah er zu, wie sie im Zimmer umherzurennen begann, Gegenstände auf das Bett warf, kreuz und quer herumwirbelte.

„Frag nicht lang, hol Deine wichtigen Sachen, ich verkleinere sie!"

Das konnte sie doch jetzt nicht von ihm verlangen! Daß er ihr auf einmal blind gehorchte, nachdem sie ihn vor drei Stunden und zwölfeinhalb Minuten mir nichts Dir nichts, schmählich im Stich gelassen hatte! Im Glauben, daß er sie niemals mehr…

„Wozu soll das gut sein? Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Du…"

Sie wurde immer hastiger. „Vertrau mir einfach und beeil Dich. Viel Zeit haben wir nicht!"

„Hermine, ich will wissen, warum Du das tust!"

„Was willst Du mitnehmen, such alles zusammen, ich fange mit dem Verkleinern an!"

Ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, zerrte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche (völlig skurril, wie ungewohnt ihm dieser Anblick erschien!) und richtete ihn auf einen Bücherstapel, den sie zuvor aufs Bett geschleudert hatte. „Deminuere!

Du brauchst KLEIDUNG! Deine Haarbürste!" Sie stutzte. Winkte hastig. „Und was Du halt sonst noch brauchst! Bring mir alles! Schnell!"

Er hatte sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel beobachten können, weil er noch immer die von ihrem Zauber unbeeinträchtigten, lediglich durcheinandergepurzelten Bücher anstarrte.

„Du hast Deine Magie auch noch nicht zurück?" erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Was meinst … OH NEIN!" Hermine stürzte zum Bett. „Aber… ich HABE meine Magie! Es muß…" Erneut ihren Zauberstab ausstreckend, wiederholte sie drängender: „Deminuere!" Die Spitze weiterbewegend. „Deminuere!"

Lucius war von hinten an sie herangetreten und umfaßte sie sanft.

„Es geht nicht. Das siehst Du doch."

Hermine machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Es MUß gehen! Ich habe ihn genommen, NACHDEM ich gesehen hatte, wie der Hausmeister damit geputzt hat!"

„HAUSMEISTER? Du hast diesen Zauberstab dem Hausmeister gestohlen? Das sind doch immer Squibs! Warum hast Du keinen besseren genommen? Wo ist Dein eigener? Wir sind doch darauf angewiesen, wenn wir wirklich…"

„Deminuere!" Diesmal klang ihre Stimme wie die seiner Mutter, wenn sie einen Hauself schimpfte. Verblüfft beobachtete Lucius, wie sie nun sämtliche, offenbar ordnungsgemäß verkleinerten Sachen achtlos in ihren mitgebrachten Rucksack stopfte.

Okay, er mußte ins Bad! Endlich! Sein Gepäck! Seine deminuierten Taschen mit beiden Armen zusammenraffend, ging er gebeugt zum Bett und ließ alles auf die Matratze fallen.

Naja… wenn sie gerade dabei war…

Rasch lief er zurück und griff nach seiner Haarbürste. Was könnte er sonst noch dringend brauchen?

Oh ja, der… wie hieß er? Das war doch wirklich schön gewesen…

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, als sie das Gebläse von ihm entgegennahm.

.

Die Tür klappte.

„Warum ist hier nicht zugesperrt?"

Lucius wirbelte herum. Der Drache! Welcher aufs Bett starrte und ihm ins Wort fiel, ehe er es auch nur hätte denken können:

„WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?!"

Hermine schreckte zusammen. Brachte es fertig zu lächeln. Freundlich zu erklären: „Ich packe!"

Die ausladende Person stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte auf Lucius' Gepäck.

„WER PACKT?!"

Er reckte den Rücken und klaubte sämtliche malfoy'sche Autorität zusammen. Verkündete so arrogant wie möglich:

„ICH packe AUCH, wenn's recht ist!"

Er haßte es, sich ohne Zauberstab so machtlos zu fühlen! Und bei dieser… FRAU auf zurückgreifen zu müssen… Ihn schauderte. Vergrößerte seine Distanz zu ihr. Sie war wirklich zu unangenehm. Und reagierte überhaupt nicht auf seine vielfach bewährte Ausstrahlung! Verzog lediglich ihr Gesicht und schnaubte:

„Wofür? Für Azkaban?!"

Eine Sekunde konnte er nur starren. Zischte sie dann an und richtete einen imaginären Zauberstab auf sie:

„Wofür auch IMMER! Gehen Sie uns aus dem Weg!"

.

„IMPEDIMENTA!"

Sein Blick wurde von Hermines herrischster Stimme zur Seite gerissen. Ihr Haar knisterte vor Elektrizität. Der Drache schwankte.

„Incarcerus!"

Noch im Fallen zogen sich magische Fesseln um ihre feisten Gliedmaßen. Sein anerkennendes Nicken in Hermines Richtung wurde mit einem schnaubenden Laut quittiert:

„Ich bin Aurorin, Lucius. Zumindest AUCH!"

Sie war süß. Und sie holte ihn hier heraus. Das bedeutete mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß sie ihn…

„JETZT müssen wir aber wirklich schnell machen! Hast Du alles?" Hermine stopfte das Gebläse in den Rucksack, hielt ihm diesen hin, damit er die Bürste darin versenken konnte. „Ich mache einen Portschlüssel!"

„Das Kissen?"

Bewundernswert konzentriert vollzog sie die notwendigen Schlenker und Bewegungen.

„Folkestone. Der goldene Krug. Sofort. Portus!"

Sie schaute ihn an. Er nickte. Beide ergriffen das Kissen.

„Drei. Zwei. Eins."

Nichts.

Sie fluchte. „Verdammt! Ich glaube es nicht. Was ist denn das für ein Zauberstab?!"

„HAUSMEISTER! Sage ich doch! Wie konntest Du nur auf die Idee kommen…"

„So ein Mist! Warum hab ich bloß keinen Blankoperport besorgt? Damit hätten wir jetzt keinerlei Probleme."

„Was auch immer das ist, wir haben es nicht! Lucius winkte energisch ab. „Wir brauchen etwas – sofort!"

„Die sind unübertroffen, diese Permanentportschlüssel!" Hermine, schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und holte Luft. Doch ehe sie zu einem ihrer Vorträge ansetzen konnte, fiel Lucius ihr ins Wort.

„Wir haben keine Zeit! Was jetzt?"

Widerstrebend blinzelte Hermine. Dann schien sie wieder voll da: „Da bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes als Vielsafttrank."

„Nein!" entrüstet sah Lucius Hermine an. „Habt ihr verdammten Auroren keine besseren Methoden als diesen sogenannten – wie nanntest du das? Perport oder so – und Vielsafttrank?"

„Du meine Güte", regte sich Hermine prompt auf: „Ich war mit dir – in Quarantäne. Sag mir die Zeit, die ich gehabt hätte, für eine elegante Fluchtmöglichkeit zu sorgen!"

Einen Moment schien sie auf seinen Einwand zu warten, dann fuhr sie fort: „Vielsafttrank. Das ist besser als nichts! Wir haben keine Wahl! Sonst kommst DU hier nicht heraus, Lucius!"

.

.

**Hermine**

Sie kramte bereits in ihrem Rucksack. Wie gut, dass sie als Aurorin immer Zugang zur Zaubertrank-Apotheke im Ministerium hatte – und wie schlecht, dass sie bereits die ganzen Bücher in ihn hinein gestopft hatte!

Sie suchte.

„Rupf ihr ein paar Haare aus!" Hermine wies mit dem Kinn auf die dicke Heilerin, die Malfoy inzwischen auf das Bett geschubbst hatte. „Und deck sie dann zu. Am besten ganz!"

Endlich fühlte sie etwas aus Glas. Sie zog ein Fläschchen aus dem Rucksack. War es das?

Nein, nur Parfum. Gewöhnliches Muggelparfüm. Hermine runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, wie kam das da rein? Eine Sekunde später beschloss sie jedoch, diesen Gedanken nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Entschlossen suchte sie weiter.

„Du willst mich in sie ...?", sein Gesicht Entsetzen pur.

Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Das war ja mal wieder typisch Lucius! Stellte in dieser Situation auch noch Ansprüche! „Siehst du hier jemand anderen?"

Sie suchte immer noch in der Tiefe ihres Rucksackes herum. „Nun mach schon!"

„Ich will die aber nicht anfassen!"

„Willst du lieber nach Askaban?"

Das gab den Ausschlag! Lucius beugte sich nach vorn und fasste Heilerin Clementia Knife ins füllige Grauhaar.

„Hier!"

Er reichte ihr ein ganzes Büschel. „Gut, dass die nicht zetern kann!" Seine Stimme klang tatsächlich zufrieden.

Hermine kramte noch immer. Verdammt, dieser Rucksack war aber auch zu voll!

.

Endlich bekam sie wieder ein Fläschchen in die Finger.

„AH! Da ist es ja!" Erfreut schwenkte sie es, um es gleich darauf entsetzt vor ihre Augen zu reißen. Nur noch ein geringer Rest befand sich darin. So ein Mist aber auch! Das da würde nur für ein einziges Mal reichen!

Immerhin besser als nichts! Eilig rupfte sie den Korken heraus und hielt es Lucius hin: „Rein damit!"

Er sah nicht glücklich aus, als sich die Flüssigkeit zischend mit den Haaren verband und in eitergelben Schwabbel verwandelte.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" Mit angewidertem Gesicht war er einen Schritt zurückgewichen.

Hermine folgte ihm: „Augen zu und runter damit. Denk einfach an die Alternative!"

Askaban wirkte wieder.

Lucius setzte die Flasche an und sog den Inhalt mit einem Ruck in sich hinein.

Dann schnellte sein Oberkörper nach vorn. Er würgte.

„Nicht spucken!" Hermine, ebenfalls vorgebeugt, sah ihm gespannt ins Gesicht. „Es muss drin bleiben!"

„Dieses Weib schmeckt WIDERLICH!"

Er hatte es geschafft – und begann sich bereits zu verwandeln.

Gebannt beobachtete Hermine, wie er zu schrumpfen begann, dafür aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr anschwoll. Seine Haare verkürzten und ringelten sich – und ergrauten. Sein Gesicht wurde breiter, er bekam ein Doppelkinn und ein paar vereinzelte Barthaare!

Uuh! Hermine schauderte, lachte aber dabei.

„Komm, mein geliebter Schöner! Lass uns noch deine Kleidung anpassen!"

Sie zerrte bereits an Clementias Kittel.

„Den brauchen wir noch", sagte sie ungerührt in deren empört aufgerissene, dennoch völlig erstarrte Augen hinein, als sie deren Kittel an sich nahm. Schnell tastete sie ihn ab, zog etwas aus der Tasche und steckte es befriedigt lächelnd sorgfältig in ihre. Das Kleidungsstück hielt sie Lucius anschließend auffordernd vor die Nase.

„Das werde ich nicht anziehen", sagte er vehement, „dieses verlauste Weib stinkt!"

„Clementia in Kaschmir-Herrenklamotten? Wie unauffällig!" Hermine schüttelte völlig ungerührt den Kopf. „Denk einfach immer nur an die Alternative und zieh jetzt deine Hose aus!"

Sie hielt ihm den leicht angeschmuddelten Kittel hin, den er mit spitzen Fingern und pikiertem Gesicht entgegen nahm.

.

Eine Minute später betraten zwei Frauen Seite an Seite den Flur der Quarantäne-Station.

.

„Langsam!", raunte Hermine, „wir gehen jetzt langsam hier entlang."

Sie hatte Lucius untergehakt und zog ihn mit sich: „Da vorn ist das Heilerzimmer. Du gehst rein, meldest dich ab, holst deinen Umhang und dann spazieren wir hier raus! Aber denk daran, wenn es mehrere Umhänge gibt", sie grinste, trotz des Ernstes der Situation. Das hier war wirklich zu grotesk, „du bist klein und rund! Nicht, dass du einen falschen erwischt und dich verrätst!"

„Hoffentlich ist niemand da und es reicht, wenn ich eine Nachricht hinterlasse!" murmelte Lucius verbissen und unglücklich.

.

Natürlich war der Raum nicht leer.

„Oh, hallo Hermine!" Rosalie strahlte beide Frauen an. „Das ist ja schön, dass du endlich entlassen bist!"

Lucius verharrte mit angespanntem Gesicht eine Sekunde in der Tür, dann ging er weiter, zum Schrank.

„Ich ..."

Er brach ab. Hermine hielt die Luft an, ihr Herz setzte eine Sekunde aus. Er würde doch jetzt nicht schwächeln?

„Ich ... gehe heute etwas früher, weil ich noch einen Termin habe!"

Uff, er hatte es herausgebracht! Nicht so selbstverständlich, wie Clementia das gesagt hätte, aber immerhin! Aufgeregt sah Hermine zu Rosalie. Würde sie das schlucken?

Doch die reagierte nicht einmal überrascht, nickte nur.

Hermine atmete erleichtert aus. „Wir gehen zusammen, weil wir fast den gleichen Weg haben", erklärte sie liebenswürdig lächelnd.

.

„Wie geht es dem Schwerenöter?" Rosalie wies mit dem Kinn den Flur hinab. „Für den werden die Zeiten jetzt wohl nicht leichter werden!"

„Wen ... meinst du?" Lucius sah leicht verwirrt aus.

„Deinen Liebling", flötete Rosalie. „Den blonden Casanova!"

Oh! Hermine warf Lucius einen warnenden Blick zu. _Halt jetzt bloß den Mund!_

Doch der hatte die Augenbrauen bereits zusammengezogen: „Du sprichst von Lucius Malfoy?"

Seine Stimme klang viel zu empört für Clementia!

„Der schläft jetzt!" Hermine lächelte immer noch, wenn auch reichlich angespannt. „Er hat sich ins Bett gelegt, bis über die Haare zugedeckt und sich dann nicht mehr gerührt."

„Ja, der und seine Haare", grinste Rosalie, wurde aber sofort ernst: „Und er ist wirklich des Mordes überführt und kommt nach Askaban?"

„Morgen", nickte Hermine blass. Sie mussten hier raus! Schnell! Demnächst würde sich Lucius verraten. Sein Gesicht war schon ganz rot. Er schüttelte den Kopf, dass die grauen Löckchen nur so wirbelten. Sein Doppelkinn wabbelte.

„Er ist mit Sicherheit kei...!"

„Clementia!" Hermine warf sich verzweifelt in Lucius verräterischen Satz. „Wollten Sie nicht schnell Ihren Umhang holen? Bei mir drängt es jetzt wirklich!"

Sie versuchte, seine Augen zu sich zu zwingen. Er musste das jetzt schlucken!

„Ích bin froh, wenn er weg ist", Rosalie wandte sich zwar den Unterlagen zu, die sie gerade vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte, dennoch, sie war noch nicht fertig mit Reden! „Ständig diese Anmacherei! Ich hatte es schon richtig dick!"

Lucius stand wie eingefroren, starrte nur immer auf die junge Heilerin. Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, dass er gerade sichtlich schmerzhaft durch die rosarote Rosalie-Wolke plumpste, auf der er es sich seit seiner Zwangseinlieferung hier gemütlich gemacht hatte.

Selbst wenn ihr dies ein klein wenig Genugtuung verschaffte, er musste damit aufhören! Dringend!

Kommen Sie?" Hermine drängte. „Wir – äh, ich, ... muss jetzt aber wirklich los!"

Lucius rührte sich nicht.

Verzweifelt überlegte Hermine. Wie konnte sie Lucius da rausholen? Er würde sich verraten! Seine Empörung war ihm viel zu deutlich anzusehen! Er sollte jetzt besser schauspielern! Clementia würde sich doch eher freuen, wenn der unbeliebte Patient endlich verschwunden sein würde.

„Clementia, wenn Sie jetzt nicht kommen, MUSS ich alleine gehen!"

Wirkte das jetzt endlich und brachte ihn zur Besinnung?

„Geh du nur, sonst kommst du noch zu spät!" Rosalie half unbeabsichtigt mit, lächelte ihre vermeintliche Arbeitskollegin freundlich an: „Ich werde mich um unseren Blondschatz schon kümmern, wenn er sich meldet!"

Hermine warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu, drehte sich dann um und ging einfach den Gang hinunter. Jetzt würde er doch nachkommen, oder?

Sie drehte sich um, sah, wie Lucius gerade heftig den Schrank aufriss, den Umhang herausholte und mit viel größeren Schritten, als man es einer so kleinen und dicken Frau zugetraut hätte, hinter ihr herstürmte.

.

„Das ist doch ein Komplott! Das hast du nur inszeniert, weil du eifersüchtig bist!"

Lucius zeterte aus Leibeskräften. „Niemals hat Rosalie gemeint, was sie da gesagt hat. Das hast du mit ihr abgesprochen!"

Hermine ging grinsend neben ihm her, schenkte ihm dennoch einen kurzen Blick: „Diese Frisur, sie steht dir ausgezeichnet!"

DAS schien ihn zu ernüchtern. Aufseufzend fuhr er sich durchs kurze Kraushaar: „Warum hast du ausgerechnet diesen Drachen ausgewählt?"

„Weil du im von dir erwünschteren Fall nicht traurig durch graue Haare wuscheln würdest!"

„Sondern?"

„Am aufreizend üppigen Busen herum fummeln!"

Hermine legte an Tempo zu.

„Das hätte mir gefallen!"

„Mir aber nicht!" JETZT rannte sie.

Lucius schnaufte neben ihr her. „Kannst du nicht ein bisschen langsamer machen?"

Hermine drosselte ihr Tempo etwas: „Zu klein zum Laufen, hä? Zu dick?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir MÜSSEN schnell machen!"

„Du willst mich quälen, gib es zu!"

JETZT reichte es aber! Hermine fuhr herum und sah der kleinen Frau neben sich geradeaus in die Augen: „Clementia ist ganz ohne mein Zutun gekommen, hast du das schon vergessen? Aber ich bin froh, dass SIE es war!"

„Du willst dich also rächen?"

„Halt deinen Mund, sonst räche ich mich wirklich!"

Hermine sah sich nervös um. Erregten sie Aufsehen?

Die Flure und Korridore waren weitgehend leer, von ein paar Besuchern abgesehen, die ihnen zum Glück aber keinerlei Beachtung schenkten. Es hatte bisher noch niemanden gegeben, der von ihnen Notiz genommen hätte. Dennoch, Hermine wollte möglichst ohne Aufsehen zu erregen das Krankenhaus verlassen und von der Bildfläche verschwinden.

Sie schnappte sich Lucius Arm und klemmte sich an ihm ein. „Wir werden jetzt schön leise hier rausmarschieren. Und danach bringe ich dich um!"

Lucius blieb stehen, grinste begeistert: „Du bist eifersüchtig!"

„JETZT nicht!" Hermine sah einmal an der vor ihr stehenden Frau hinauf und hinunter. Nein, wirklich nicht! „Aber wir sollten wirklich zusehen, dass wir möglichst weit von hier weg kommen, solange du so - hübsch getarnt bist!"


	77. Chapter 77

Naa, sitzt ihr jetzt alle gespannt vor dem Computer und wartet auf Neville?

Tja, da müsst ihr euch noch zwei Tage gedulden. Heute ist nämlich erst noch einmal Hermine dran.

Sie hat einen Sprung über ihren eigenen Schatten gemacht – und begibt sich mit Lucius zusammen auf die andere Seite der Gerechtigkeit. Da, wo sie selbstgestrickt wird. Und damit auf die Seite, gegen die sie bislang gearbeitet hat. Dabei ist ihr sehr wohl klar: Ihren Job als Aurorin kann sie nun in der Pfeife rauchen.

Aber hat sie wirklich eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen? Gegen die Zimmerpflanze und für die Liebe! Also, ich meine: Zimmerpflanzen sind gut und nett. Aber betreten wir doch einen x-beliebigen Lebensmittelladen, einen Baumarkt oder gar ein Gartencenter. Überall stehen die Dinger billig zum Verkauf.

Wo aber findet man wahre Liebe? Da wird es schon entschieden enger.

Dass diese Liebe sie den Job kosten wird? Nun ja. Alles hat seinen Preis. Oder erwartet hier jemand, Liebe gibt es umsonst?

.

Na, ihr könnt jetzt jedenfalls Zeuge werden, wie die weitere Flucht von Lucius und Hermine verläuft. Noch wandelt Lu ja in der liebreizenden Gestalt von Clementia, was er nicht wirklich gut findet! Im Gegensatz zu Hermine!

Aber lest selbst!

.

Herzlichen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer: **11****th**** Espada, Talea, Dark Fay, Hedril, Zuckerdrache, Seraphin, Nellas Cookie und Teddy Engel.**

.

Feuerbohne,

heute mal ganz alleine!

.

.

.

05. 11. 2005 19:00 Uhr

.

.

**.**

**Hermine**

.

Eilig diesmal ließ Hermine das trostlose Schaufenster hinter sich und zog Lucius tief in eine ruhige Seitenstraße.

„Du wirst es nicht glauben, meine liebe Clementia ...", Hermine fühlte sich, als hätte sie das große Los gezogen. Sie zog sich eng an Lucius heran, schreckte dann aber doch vor seinem enormen Busen zurück. „... jetzt werden wir ausgesprochen elegant reisen. So, wie es sich für einen Malfoy gebührt."

Triumphierend zog sie aus der Tasche, was sie kurz zuvor der Heilerin abgenommen hatte und hielt es Lucius vor die Nase: „Tatatata! Wir brauchen den blöden Hausmeisterstab gar nicht! Ich habe Heilerin Knifes Zauberstab!"

„Du hast der alten Ziege den Zauberstab geklaut? Hermine, du bist großartig!" Lucius eben noch verkniffenes Gesicht hellte sich schlagartig auf: „Lass uns sofort von hier verschwinden!"

„Wir disapparieren", nickte sie, streckte Lucius die Hand hin und hob den Stab.

Diesmal würde alles klargehen. Immerhin war Clementia, im Gegensatz zum Hausmeister, eine vollwertige Hexe!

Galant ergriff Lucius ihre Hand und verneigte sich leicht: „Frau Aurorin, wohin wollen Sie uns bringen?"

„Nach Bulgarien", Hermine lächelte geschmeichelt. „In Ginnys Aufzeichnungen erwähnt sie immer wieder einen Dr. Slawitz. Kennst du ihn?"

Lucius schüttelte die grauen Löckchen. „Nur durch Ginny. Was sollen wir dort?"

„Bei Ginny ist eingebrochen worden, kurz bevor sie ..." Hermine brach ab.

Mit Lucius über Ginnys Ermordung zu sprechen fiel ihr immer noch schwer. Hilflos die Schultern zuckend, sagte sie mit belegter Stimme: „Es waren bulgarische Einbrecher und der Verdacht liegt nahe, dass sie Forschungsergebnisse gesucht haben. Wenn dich also jemand entlasten kann, dann Slawitz. Mit dem hat Ginny wohl zusammengearbeitet."

Sie hängte sich fest bei ihm ein: „Los jetzt!" Konzentriert machte sie die erforderliche Drehbewegung.

.

Nichts.

Die vertrauten Apparier-Empfindungen blieben aus und Hermine schwante bereits einen Moment, ehe sie sich durch einen Blick vergewissern konnte, dass sie sich immer noch in der Seitenstraße in der Nähe des St. Mungos befanden.

„Was war das – nicht?" Auch Lucius schien etwas zu brauchen, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass sie eben nicht appariert waren. „War das – dieser Stab?"

Es musste so sein! Schließlich war sie schon tausendfach appariert.

Misstrauisch hob Hermine ihn vor ihre Augen: „Er sieht eigentlich – in Ordnung aus."

„Ha! Ich wusste es! Sie ist eine Squib, wie der Hausmeister!" Selbst jetzt, da er selbst wie die Heilerin aussah, war ihm sein Hass auf diese deutlich anzumerken.

„Ist sie nicht!" Knife war eindeutig eine Hexe! Dass der Stab nicht zauberte, konnte nur eines bedeuten. Hermine seufzte: „Ich fürchte aber, wir haben ihren Heilerstab erwischt."

Lucius hob die Augenbrauen: „Und was heißt das?"

„Naja", Hermine sah ihn zerknirscht an. „Heiler benutzen keinen ausgesprochenen Zauberstab für ihre Arbeit. Deren Eigenmagie wäre in manchen Fällen einfach zu heftig. Sie haben reduzierte Stäbe, die ausschließlich Heilfunktion haben. Aber eben nicht zaubern können."

„Willst du damit sagen, du kannst jetzt irgendeine blöde Wunde heilen, aber nicht apparieren?"

„So in der Art", nickte Hermine. „Ja, etwa so."

Lucius atmete tief ein: „Hausmeister können apparieren!" Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Filch jedenfalls kann es."

„Filch kann zaubern?" Hermines Stimme schoss unbeabsichtigt in die Höhe. Das war ihr bisher nicht bekannt gewesen. „Filch ist ein Squib!"

„Richtig, er IST ein Squib. Aber einer, der apparieren kann." Lucius grinste mit einem Mal jungenhaft. „Ist dir nie aufgefallen, dass er stets verdächtig schnell zur Stelle war, wenn irgendwo etwas geschah?

Auflachend stieß Hermine ihn in die Seite: „Scherzkeks. Auf Hogwarts liegt doch eine Apparier-Sperre! Niemand kann hinein- oder herausapparieren."

„Das ist richtig, meine Liebe!" Lucius nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Ich verneige mich vor deinem Scharfsinn." Er zog sie an seine Lippen und hauchte übertrieben ehrerbietig einen Kuss darauf: „Aber bei Filch geht es nicht darum, dass er aus Hogwarts herauskommt oder hinein, sondern, dass er schnell zur Stelle ist, wenn er gebraucht wird."

„Das kann nicht sein!"

Lucius' Lippen, die gerade ihren Ärmel ein Stück hoch schoben, um sich ihr Handgelenk hinauf zu küssen, machten ihr es schwer, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

Dabei war das eine Frechheit! Dass man ihnen jahrelang eingeschärft hatte, dass Hogwarts Antiapparationsbanne unbrechbar seien! Und Hermine hatte das für bare Münze genommen! Es Harry und Ron wieder und wieder unter die Nase gerieben! Ohne jemals auf die Idee zu kommen, einmal nachzuforschen, ob ...

„Kein Zweifel! Filchs Stab kann innerhalb Hogwarts apparieren, er kann putzen und reparieren – und Schluss."

Bislang hatte sie immer gedacht, dass Filch für besondere Vorkommnisse einen siebten Sinn haben müsse. Oder zumindest Mrs. Norris.

Lucius' heißer Hauch an ihrem Puls ließ sie leise aufseufzen. Ihre Entrüstung mit entweichen.

Aber sie WAR entrüstet! Sie war HERMINE GRANGER! Und der würde so etwas niemals ...

Sie öffnete gewaltsam ihre Augen. Sah einen grauhaarigen Nacken gebeugt ...

„He!" Ihre Hand war entsetzt zurückgezuckt.

Sie fühlte Lucius' Schreck, sah, wie er zurückwich, und bedauerte ihre Reaktion im selben Moment.

Es war doch ER, der ihr da die Hand hatte küssen wollen.

Aber sie konnte nicht anders. Sie sah Clementia vor sich – und von der wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht so berühren lassen! _Schnell, sag was, _mahnte sie sich, denn er sah tatsächlich gekränkt aus.

„Wir haben doch keine Zeit! Wir müssen schnell machen und zumindest erst einmal von hier verschwinden."

„Dann beeil dich!"

Das klang eindeutig beleidigt!

Darauf einzugehen war jetzt aber nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Hermine atmete tief ein: „Dies ist also ein behördlich reduzierter Stab."

Was ausgesprochen seltsam war. Wozu sollte ein magisch minderbegabter Hausmeister Schocken und Fesseln können?

_Vielleicht kann man die Teile schwarzmagisch frisieren? _

Das würde so einiges erklären. So zum Beispiel, wieso dieser Hausmeisterstab in der Lage gewesen war, ihre Sachen zu verkleinern – als sie sich energisch genug konzentriert hatte. Wie dem auch sei – erhöhte dieses garantiert unerlaubte Aufrüsten nicht auch die Chance, dass das Ding sicher apparieren könnte?

.

Entschlossen zog sie den Stab des St. Mungo Hausmeisters aus der Tasche und betrachtete ihn argwöhnisch. „Wir werden es gleich wissen, nehm ich mal an!" Sie drehte den gänzlich unverzierten, stummelkurzen Stab in der Hand. Er sah so – unmagisch aus. Irgendwie so, als hätte ihn sich jemand selbst gemacht.

Naja, was sollte es, sie hatten schließlich nichts Besseres. Sie drückte sich enger an Lucius. Diesmal schloss sie die Augen. Es war sehr wichtig, voll konzentriert zu sein.

Als sie das vertraute Reißen im Bauch spürte, atmete sie erlöst auf!

.

„Wo sind wir jetzt?" Lucius blickte um sich.

Auch Hermine sah herum: Sie standen in einer engen Straße, rechts und links Haus an Haus. „Wir sollten in Folkestone sein! Wenn alles geklappt hat!"

Es sah definitiv nicht so aus! Die Häuser hier waren viel zu groß für einen kleinen Ort an der Küste.

Lucius ließ ihren Arm los und lief eilig auf die Straßenecke zu:

„London! Eindeutig. Da vorn ist das St. Mungos!"

Langsamer kehrte er zu ihr zurück: „Zweihundert Meter etwa sind wir appariert. Du hast eine Zauberstab-Niete geklaut!"

„Jetzt halt mir das nicht ständig vor!" Hermine war mehr als schlecht gelaunt! Sie MUSSTEN hier weg. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. „Komm, wir probieren es nochmal!"

.

Sie landeten am anderen Ende der Straße. Höchstens fünfzig Meter entfernt! Weiter waren sie nicht gekommen!

„Gut!" Hermine war völlig entnervt. Sie packte Lucius am Arm und zog ihn mit sich. „Dann gehen wir eben zu Fuß!"

.

„Stopp!" Er war heftig atmend neben ein paar Büschen stehen geblieben. „Ich kann nicht mehr!"

Hermine sah ihn an. Er schwitzte und hatte ein gerötetes Gesicht. Lucius in Clementia unbeholfenem Körper schien ganz und gar nicht für eine Flucht zu Fuß geeignet zu sein.

„Du Armer", bedauerte sie ihn, was ihn prompt dazu erwog, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Hermine hatte Clementia zwar gemocht, dennoch, es war komisch. Selbst wenn 'Clementia' sich wie Lucius benahm und auch so sprach, er sah einfach aus wie die ältliche, sehr resolute Heilerin, die kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen hatte. Hermine versteifte sich unwillkürlich.

„Du magst nicht?" Er ließ sie los.

Sie war nicht sicher, ob er das ironisch gemeint hatte. „Tut mir leid! Nachher, wenn du wieder – blond bist, dann schon!"

„Gegen Rosalie hättest du nichts einzuwenden!"

Verdammt! Zwinkerte er mit den Augen? „Also bitte! Ich will dich sehr gerne umarmen. Aber im Moment bist du eine Frau."

„Eine mit Atombusen!" Er sah auf selbigen hinab. „Wie kann man nur damit leben, niemals seine Füße sehen zu können?"

Hermine seufzte. Sie freute sich schon auf den Moment, wenn sie wieder Lucius vor sich haben würde. „Wir müssen zur U-Bahn! Mit der kommen wir am schnellsten aus der Stadt."

„Probier noch mal zu apparieren!"

Lucius schien wenig Freude am Gedanken an die U-Bahn zu haben.

Sie nahm seinen Arm. „Einmal noch!"

„Konzentrier dich", flüsterte es heiß an ihrem Ohr, da riss es schon in ihrem Bauch.

.

Sie landeten neben einem Gebüsch. Hermines eiliger Blick zeigte, dass sie lediglich auf der anderen Seite der Büsche gelandet waren. Fünf Meter!

„Es geht einfach nicht!"

„Gut!" Lucius schien sich zu fügen. „Wir haben also keine Wahl. Aber was ist, wenn ich mich während der Fahrt zurückverwandle?"

Hermine schloss die Augen: Auch das noch! Clementia würde sich – in nicht allzu langer Zeit - wieder in Lucius zurückverwandeln. Dabei wäre es mit ihm als Clementia entschieden einfacher, in der Muggelwelt nicht aufzufallen. Ein hellblonder, langmähniger Mann in überaus eleganter Zaubererkleidung - das war keine gute Tarnung!

Aber sie hatten keine Wahl! Der Vielsafttrank war alle!

„Dann lass uns jetzt einfach die nächste U-Bahn-Haltestelle suchen und in der Nähe dort abwarten, bis du wieder du bist!"

.

Eine halbe Stunde später betraten sie die U-Bahn-Station. Die Bahn Richtung Bromley fuhr gerade ein. So ein Glück!

„Mind the gap", dröhnte es aus allen Lautsprechern. Lucius zuckte entsetzt zusammen und sah sich hektisch um. „Wo ist hier ein Spalt?"

Hermine lächelte: „Hier, vor der Tür!" Sie deutete kurz auf die schmale Lücke zwischen Wagen und Bahnsteigkante, zog den auffälligen Mann dann aber schnell hinter sich in die Bahn hinein.

„Vor dem wird gewarnt?" Lucius wandte den Kopf zurück zur Tür. „Die spinnen, die Muggel!"

Schwankend hangelten sie sich im anfahrenden Zug zum hintersten Waggonende und setzten sich auf die freie Bank. Lucius drückte sich ganz in die Ecke, sodass er durch das Fenster nicht zu sehen war.

„Wir haben Glück, der Feierabendverkehr ist vorüber", murmelte Hermine, während sie sich eng an ihn kuschelte. Er war wieder er – und jetzt wollte sie seine Nähe! „In Bromley müssen wir dann sehen, dass wir einen Zug oder Bus nach Folkstone finden"

„Warum Folkstone?" Lucius legte seinen Arm um sie.

„Es liegt direkt am Kanal. Außerdem gibt es dort ein kleines Zaubererhotel, in dem wir übernachten können." Zufrieden schmiegte sich Hermine an ihn.

„Von dem hab ich noch nie gehört!"

„Das will ich hoffen!" Hermine kannte es nur vom Hörensagen. Dort war vor einigen Monaten ein Schmugglernest ausgehoben worden war. „Es hat einen eher - fragwürdigen Ruf!"

„Gut, wir sind also unterwegs zur Küste" Lucius zog Hermine noch ein wenig fester an sich. „Wie wird es dann weitergehen?"

„Auf Muggelart." Hermine ließ sich willig halten. „Mit Zug, Schiff und Bus. Ganz ..." sie drückte ihr Gesicht an seinen Umhang-Ärmel, „... romantisch!"

„Romantisch?" Er lachte leise. „Ist langsam romantisch?"

„SO ist romantisch!"

In der magischen Welt gab es eigentlich keine Entsprechung dafür, wie sie hier reisten. Außer dem Hogwarts-Express natürlich!

Aber er hatte natürlich recht. Auf diese Art würden sie nur sehr gemächlich vorankommen. Aber – war das in ihrer Situation nicht ein Vorteil? Spätestens morgen Vormittag würde nach einem auffällig blonden Mann gefahndet werden. Zunächst allerdings wohl nur in der magischen Welt! Sie mussten also Lucius hellen Schopf verbergen und sich auf Muggelart fortbewegen, um maximal getarnt zu bleiben. Außerdem musste ihnen erst einmal jemand auf die Schliche kommen, wohin sie unterwegs waren. Das würde dauern! Und in dieser Zeit – wer konnte das wissen! Hermine schloss die Augen. Im Moment war es ihr sehr recht, dass sie viel Zeit miteinander verbringen würden. Viel Zeit eng aneinander geschmiegt. Wortlos und glücklich!

.

„Warum bist du gekommen?" Die alles entscheidende Frage ließ leider nicht allzu lange auf sich warten.

Hermine wurde ein wenig steif. Würde er sie von sich stoßen, wenn sie ihm die Wahrheit sagte? Sie drehte sich leicht, weg von ihm, wollte ihm jetzt lieber nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

„Zuerst war ich nur entsetzt über die neuen Indizien", antwortete sie mit wild schlagendem Herzen, dennoch aufrichtig. „Aber dann hab ich Ginnys Unterlagen gelesen. Dein ganzer Vorteil bei dieser Sache war Ginny und ihre Entwicklung des Pest-Gegenmittels. Warum also solltest du sie umbringen? Das bulgarische Geschäft scheint dadurch riesige Ausmaße zu haben!"

„Gut", lobte er und zog sie fester an sich. „Frau Aurorin, Sie haben die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen!"

Hermine musste lächeln, auch wenn gar nichts gut war. Sie hatte sich furchtbar ins Unrecht gesetzt damit, ihm zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Aurorin würde sie wohl nicht mehr lange sein!

„Du hast deine Finger in sehr schmutzigen Geschäften, Lucius!"

Warum machte ihr das jetzt überhaupt nichts aus? Lucius war kriminell! Er betrieb regen Schwarzhandel, bereit, seine eigene Regierung übers Ohr zu hauen, indem er wichtige Unterlagen über die Pest nach Bulgarien verkaufte.

„Aber ich bin kein Mörder! Ginny war mein Goldeselchen", raunte er in ihr Haar. „Geliebt allerdings habe ich sie nie!"

Hermine strahlte. Hieß das nicht, dass er sie liebte? Das hieß es doch! Ja, sicher! Sie schloss die Augen. Diesen Moment wollte sie auskosten!


	78. Chapter 78

**Liebe Leser,**

vielen Dank für euren einfallsreichen Vorschläge, wohin Neville Narzissa entführen könnte!

Sehr schöne Ideen, aber leider war keine richtige Antwort darunter!

Dabei hätte es für die korrekte Lösung den Anfangsbuchstaben des Täters gegeben! Tja. Leider verloren!

Ich beziehe mich hier auf Kapitel 63. Da sagte Neville: Außerdem besitze ich eine Dauerkarte für den Botanischen Garten und für die Spiele der `Red Rockets`.

Gut, ich verstehe, ihr ward damals alle so in Vorfreude auf Kapitel 64, dass ihr das nicht soooo genau gelesen habt.

Selber schuld!

.

Vielen Dank an alle Reviewer, die da wären: **Astrid-Runa, Hedril, NellasCookie, Zuckerdrache, Talea, ladyshy75, Seraphin, Dark Fay und Miss Perenelle! **

**.**

Und los geht's!

**Legi**

**.**

.

.

05.11. 2005 19.30 Uhr

.

„So etwas kann ich doch nicht aufsetzten!" Entsetzt streckte Narzissa ihm den übergroßen Hut in Form einer Rakete wieder entgegen. Neville lachte. „Ein bisschen verkleiden gehört dazu, außerdem wollen wir doch beide nicht gleich erkannt werden, oder? Ich bring was anderes."

Er ließ Narzissa kurz in einer versteckten Seitengasse dieses kleinen, magischen Vororts von London, in dem sich das Stadion befand, zurück. Ein paar Minuten später tauchte er mit einer vollen Tüte in rot-blau wieder auf. „Hier, ein dicker Fan-Schal für jeden. Für Sie noch eine Red Rockets-Mütze, die das Gesicht ziemlich verhüllt." Er übergab ihr eine rote Kopfbedeckung, deren seitliche Teile über die Ohren reichten und jeweils mit einem blinkenden Bommel endeten. Narzissa betrachtete die Mütze skeptisch, zog sie aber schließlich über ihre blonden Haare.

Neville nickte wohlwollend. „Jetzt sollten Sie sich nur noch ein anderes Outfit zaubern."

Mit einem überraschten Ausdruck sah sie an ihrem blauen engen Rock und dem passenden Samtoberteil unter einem schimmernden Umhang hinunter. „Was stimmt damit nicht? Ich war schon einmal mit Lucius beim Quidditch, da war ich noch eleganter gekleidet."

Er grinste. „Naja, das waren sicher oben die Logenplätze. Aber wir sind unten in der Südkurve. Da wären Jeans sicher angebrachter."

„Jeans?" Sie sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es etwas Unanständiges.

Er deutete mit der Hand auf seine dunkelblaue Baumwollhose. „Oder irgend so was."

Seufzend richtete Narzissa ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst und trug kurz darauf eine schwarze Jeans und ein einfaches, weinrotes Twinset, dazu einen knielangen dunklen Mantel.

„Wunderbar!" freute sich Neville. Er fand sie in diesen schlichten Kleidungsstücken genauso elegant wie in ihren teuren Roben.

Jetzt wurde es langsam Zeit.

Er nahm Narzissa an der Hand und führte sie durch die Menschenmassen am Eingang zum Quidditch-Stadion. Nachdem er sein Dauerticket vorgezeigt und für sie noch eine Karte erstanden hatte, zog er sie auf die oberste Reihe der unteren Tribüne. Um sie herum standen dicht gedrängt die Fans der Red Rockets, die sich bereits mit Schmähliedern für die gegerische Mannschaft warm sangen „Fireballs, you losing team, we`ll eat you up like pudding and cream ..."

Es roch nach Popwheat und heißen Würstchen.

Neville zog seinen Schal noch ein Stück weiter nach oben und schaute zu Narzissa. Die stand etwas unschlüssig neben ihm, vermummt in Fan-Schal und Mütze, aber offenbar auch sehr interessiert an dem Geschehen um sie herum. Er beugte sich zu ihr. „Ist doch eine tolle Atmosphäre, oder nicht?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Auf jeden Fall mal etwas anderes."

Ein lauter Pfiff durchbrach die Gespräche und Gesänge.

Der Schiedsrichter erschien und winkte die Teams herein, welche zwei wilde Runden auf ihren Besen absolvierten. In der Reihe vor Neville und Narzissa trugen zwei Zuschauer trichterartig geformte Fan-Hüte, die nun jeden Spieler der Red Rockets einzeln schrill ausriefen. „....Nummääär fünf: Lorbergo Bakerrr, Nummääär zwölf: Dennis Tobitzkoooo, Nummääär......"

Ein Aufschrei ging durch die Menge, als schließlich die Bälle entlassen wurden.

.

Das Spiel startete in rasantem Tempo. Die orange-gekleideten Fireballs agierten sehr aggressiv, denn nach vier verlorenen Matches in Folge musste nun unbedingt ein Sieg her. Bereits nach den ersten paar Minuten hielt VanDimme, der breitschultrige Verteidiger, seinen Besen mitten im Flug an, sodass der leichtgewichtige Sucher der Rockets auf ihn aufprallte und um ein Haar vom Besen katapultiert worden wäre. Die gesamte Südkurve schrie auf: Erst angstvoll, dann zornig, als der Schiedsrichter das Foul nicht gab und die Red Rockets somit um den verdienten Penalty-Wurf brachte. Neville wollte gerade in den Chor der „Schiri, bist du blind?"-Rufe einstimmen, nahm sich dann aber angesichts seiner Begleiterin doch zurück.

Narzissa beobachtete fasziniert die Fans um sie herum, die nun ihre Zauberstäbe hochstreckten und zahllose schwarze Blinden-Armbinden auf den Schiedsrichter heruntersegeln ließen. Ihr Lachen klang hell und jung: „Sie hatten Recht, Neville, hier gibt es wirklich jede Menge Action!"

Er fand, sie machte sich gut hier in der Südkurve, mit Fanschal und seltsamem Hut. Etwas fehlte natürlich noch. „Ich hol mal noch was zu trinken! Ein bisschen Abkühlung kann bei diesem Spiel heute nicht schaden."

.

Ein paar Minuten später stand er wieder neben Narzissa und reichte ihr grinsend einen roten Papp-Becher in Raketen-Form: „Quidditch-Champagner!" Mutig nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck des rot sprudelnden Getränks, zog dann aber sofort die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was ist das für ein eigenartiges Gebräu?" Neville hielt ihr noch einen Pappteller entgegen und erwiderte: „Rocket-Brause. Nehmen sie noch einen Hot Chili-Dog dazu. Oder lieber einen Zimt-Quaffel?" Er zog ein kleines Gebäckstück aus der Manteltasche hervor. Narzissa schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Das ist das seltsamste Dinner, zu dem ich je eingeladen wurde!"

.

Als ein lauter Aufschrei durch die Menge ging, wandten sich beide wieder dem Spielgeschehen zu.

Smartson, der Kapitän der Red Rockets, war gerade dabei, ein neuartiges Manöver einzuleiten. Er duckte sich unter einem herumsausenden Klatscher weg und schleuderte dann mit aller Wucht den Quaffel zu Tobitzko, der seitlich neben dem Tor wartete. Tobitzko drehte sich mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung zur Seite, wobei er seinen Besen wie einen Tennisschläger verwendete und den Quaffel mit einem Volley-Hieb durch das Tor katapultierte. Von seinem Platz direkt hinter der Torlinie aus konnte Neville das Geschehen genau beobachten. Er ließ sich von der allgemeinen Euphorie mitreißen und sprang jubelnd von seinem Platz auf.

„Toooor!"

Der Stadionsprecher verkündete den neuen Punktestand, während die Stimmung auf der Tribühne weiter hochkochte.

Narzissa musste nun laut rufen, um sich mit ihm zu verständigen. „Ich habe Blitzlichter gesehen, es sind doch keine Reporter hier, oder?"

„Iwo, nur wegen des Spieles."

Er wollte sie gerade fragen, wie es ihr denn gefiel, als wieder ein Raunen durch die Menge ging. Neville sah, dass VanDimme zielstrebig auf die wendige Treiberin der Rockets zuflog. „Pass auf, Ally! Er will dich rammen, du musst ausweichen!" Seine Warnung hatte natürlich keine Chance, den allgemeinen Geräuschpegel zu durchdringen. VanDimme prallte ungebremst auf Ally, welche den Halt verlor und samt ihres Besen nach unten stürzte.

Narzissa stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus, als die Spielerin im Sand der Arena aufschlug. „Um Himmels Willen! Man muss sofort einen Heiler holen!" Sie war aufgesprungen und hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt, um einen besseren Blick zu erlangen. Mit Panik in den Augen sah sie Neville an „Sie muss ins , warum tut denn keiner was!"

Neville legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schauen Sie, die Stadion-Heiler sind schon bei ihr. Aber sie war gut gepolstert. Wenn ich es richtig sehe, steht sie bereits wieder!"

Narzissa vergewisserte sich mit einem letzten Blick, dass Ally tatsächlich wieder auf den Beinen war und setzte sich dann wieder auf ihren Sitz. Er musterte seine Begleiterin, die plötzlich sehr blass wirkte.

War es wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen, sie hierher mitzunehmen?

.

Bevor Neville weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, versenkten die Fireballs unter lautem Jubel der gegenüberliegenden Fankurve den Ball im Tor.

Gleichstand.

Beide Sucher patroullierten weiter oben das Spielfeld. Vom Schnatz fehlte immer noch jede Spur.

Da! Ein weiterer geschickter Spielzug des rot-blauen Kapitäns und wieder jagte der Quaffel durch das direkt vor der Südkurve liegende Tor. 20 zu 10 für die Red Rockets!

Neville nahm im ersten Moment gar nicht zur Kenntnis, dass Narzissa neben ihm auch aufgesprungen war. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, nahm er sie im allgemeinen Freudentaumel in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

_Ach du liebe Zeit, was tu ich nur gerade?_

Als es ihm bewusst wurde, ließ er sie vorsichtig wieder aus und räusperte sich. „Äh, Entschuldigung! Tut mir leid, ich weiß gar nicht….."

Er musterte sie ängstlich.

Sie wirkte ebenfalls ein wenig verlegen, aber nicht entsetzt oder verärgert.

Beide setzten sich mit vorschriftsmäßigem Abstand wieder auf ihre Plätze.

Da fiel es ihm auf: Sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt! Na ja, vielleicht war sie einfach zu überrascht gewesen von seiner plötzlichen Umarmung. Aber sie hatte ihn auch nicht weggedrückt oder von sich geschoben. Das wäre ihr doch immerhin möglich gewesen!

Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, um ihre Miene zu lesen, doch die Menschenmassen um ihn herum gerieten schon wieder in Aufruhr.

Wieder ein Treffer der Rockets, 30 zu 10!

Von der Tribüne über ihnen rieselten ganze Ladungen rotes Konfetti herunter, die sich glitzernd auf Narzissas Hut und den darunter hervorwallenden blonden Haaren niederließen.

Sie lächelte.

Ihm wurde warm ums Herz.

.

Am Rande des Spielfelds, gleich neben der Holzkonstruktion der Tribünen, hatten Fans mehrere Bodenfeuerwerke entzündet, die unter lautem Geknalle und unter großer Rauchentwicklung zahllose kleine rote Raketen nach oben schossen.

Vielleicht sollte er Narzissa doch lieber an einen ruhigeren Ort führen? Irgendwohin, wo sie reden konnten? Sich etwas besser kennenlernen würden?

Er beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr. „Ist es Ihnen vielleicht lieber, wir verlassen diesen Hexenkessel und unterhalten uns noch irgendwo bei einer Tasse Tee?"

Sie schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf: „Nein, schauen Sie nur, die Rockets greifen wieder an!" Erstaunt musste er mit ansehen, wie sie aufsprang und die Aktionen des Kapitäns verfolgte, der sich gerade den Quaffel zurechtlegte.

„Da! Der Schnatz!"

Ein Aufschrei aus den Reihen neben ihnen. Tatsächlich! Unweit des Tores leuchtete der kleine goldene Ball auf. Der rot-blaue Sucher befand sich gerade am rechten Spielfeldrand und sauste nun an den Tribünen entlang auf den Schnatz zu.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Smartson, der Kapitän streckte gerade den Arm nach hinten, um den Quaffel in bewährter Manier zu Tobitzko zu schleudern, als ein lauter Ausruf durch die Menge schallte.

„RATTEN!"

Ein ganzes Rudel der Tiere rannte – anscheinend durch das Feuerwerk aus ihrem Versteck aufgescheucht – über das Spielfeld und auf die Tribünene der anderen Seite zu, um dort Schutz zu suchen.

Panik brach sofort unter den Zuschauern aus. Die Menschen sprangen auf, schrien entsetzt und liefen kopflos in verschiedene Richtungen. Neville legte seinen Arm um Narzissa und versuchte, den sichersten Weg nach draußen zu finden. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er dabei, dass auch auf dem Spielfeld Chaos ausgebrochen war. Smartson hatte seinen gewaltigen Wurf noch ausgeführt, doch Tobitzko war von den Geschehnissen am Boden so abgelenkt gewesen, dass er den Ball nicht geschlagen hatte. Der Quaffel flog ungebremst weiter und traf genau auf den Sucher, der vollkommen unbeeindruckt von den Ereignissen gerade die Hand nach dem Schnatz ausgestreckt hatte. Der Aufprall an seiner Schläfe riss ihn nach hinten und ließ ihn samt Besen in die Holzbalken direkt über Neville und Narzissa krachen.

Bretter splitterten, Menschen schrien auf, die Tribüne über ihnen schien zu schwanken.

Reflexartig riss Neville seine Begleiterin zu Boden und warf sich schützend über sie. Die Überreste des Besens und ein paar Holzteile prasselten auf ihn herunter, während die anderen Zuschauer schreiend zur Seite flüchteten.

Er konnte Narzissas hektischen Atem unter sich spüren und hoffte inständig, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Nach ein paar Momenten, als die größte Gefahr wohl vorbei was, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf. „Narzissa, sind Sie verletzt?" Sie setzte sich auf und schüttelte ein paar Holzspäne aus den Haaren. „Nein, es geht mir gut. Oh, Neville, Sie bluten ja!" Flink zog sie ein besticktes Taschentuch hervor und tupfte vorsichtig an seine linke Schläfe.

Er räusperte sich: „Das ist nur ein Kratzer!", während Narzissa mit den Fingerspitzen einige Splitter aus seinen Haaren strich.

Er zuckte zusammen. Nicht, weil die Wunde besonders schmerzhaft war – dafür war sie zu klein. Vielmehr, weil die behutsamen Berührungen ihrer Finger eine plötzliche, sehnsuchtsvolle Reaktion bei ihm auslöste. Er neigte seinen Kopf ganz leicht ihrer Hand entgegen und konnte dem Reflex, die Augen zu schließen und auf weitere Zärtlichkeiten zu hoffen, im letzten Moment noch widerstehen.

Merlin, sie waren schließlich immer noch auf der Quidditch-Tribüne!

Narzissa dachte offenbar ähnlich, denn sie rückte etwas von ihm ab und sah sich nun zum ersten Mal richtig um – ebenso wie Neville.

Der Sucher, welcher in die Tribüne gekracht war, lag ein paar Meter neben ihnen am Boden, schien jedoch bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Mehrere Personen knieten neben ihm und von weiter unten drangen bereits die durchdringenden Rufe eines Stadion-Heilers heran. „Lasst mich durch, dort oben ist jemand verletzt!"

Neville stand auf, reichte Narzissa die Hand und half ihr hoch. „Wir sollten gehen. Die Mehrheit der Zuschauer ist geflüchtet und das Spiel ist sowieso vorbei."

Er blickte nach unten zum Spielfeld, wo nun Bedienstete des Ministeriums auftauchten, um sich ein Bild der Lage zu verschaffen. Schnell trat er einen Schritt nach hinten und führte seine Begleiterin zum nächsten Ausgang. „Ich bin heute nicht im Dienst. Sollen sich die anderen um die Ratten kümmern."

Es kam kein Kommentar von ihrer Seite. Narzissa wirkte auf ihn müde und etwas verstört. Als sie am Rand des Stadions angekommen waren, meinte er: „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen eigentlich nur einen interessanten Abend bieten. Aber irgendwie scheint bei mir immer alles im Chaos zu enden!"

Da war es wieder, ihr wunderbares, junges Lächeln. Sie strich sich den Mantel glatt und sah ihm dann direkt in die Augen. „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Neville. Sie hatten mir Action versprochen und die hatten wir doch!"

„Naja, langweilig war es sicher nicht. Aber…." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet, weil sie sich bereit machte zum apparieren.

Wollte sie jetzt einfach so weggehen? Offensichtlich.

Narzissa nickte ihm zum Abschied zu. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich zurück. Vielen Dank."

Mit einem leisen Geräusch verschwand sie.

.

Neville ließ die Schultern hängen. Er fühlte sich leer.

Und ärgerte sich gleich darauf über sich selbst. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass sie ihn mit zu sich nach Malfoy Manor nehmen würde? Welch irrer Gedanke!

Oder dass sie ihm gleich eine weitere Verabredung für die nächsten Tage abringen würde?

Himmel, das war Narzissa Malfoy! LADY Narzissa Malfoy!

Er hatte sie zu einem profanen Quidditch-Match geschleppt, zu einer roten Brause eingeladen und es schließlich sogar noch hin gekriegt, dass ihr die halbe Tribüne um die Ohren geflogen war.

_Wirklich gut gemacht, Neville._

_Wieder mal._

_Und dann wunderst du dich noch, dass sie dich nicht wiedersehen will?_


	79. Chapter 79

Naa? Wie war Quidditch? Klasse, gell?

.

**Liebe RaMo-Leser!**

Ich frage mich gerade, was wir machen sollen: Nach diesem letzten aufregenden Action-Kapitel – was kann jetzt noch kommen, das euch Leser in den Bann zieht? Es ist doch alles schon mal dagewesen und Rattenmord ist noch immer nicht zu Ende!

Ja, realistisch betrachtet, haben wir jetzt nichts Neues mehr zu bieten: Ihr 'genießt' unsere drei verschiedenen Schreibstile jetzt schon sehr lange, habt Krimihandlung und Romanze gelesen, Sex und Action, Angst, Freude, Sorge, Niederlagen, Triumph, Streit, Versöhnung, Kampf, Zauber, Intelligenz und Dummheit (diese Aufzählung erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Ich bin sicher, euch fällt eine Menge ein, was ihr in RaMo noch gelesen habt!)

Alles, was jetzt kommt, muss doch in der einen oder anderen Form schon mal dagewesen sein!

.

JA! Kann ich da nur sagen, ABER: Schreiben besteht nun mal aus der Technik, mittels 30 Buchstaben (inclusive ä, ö, ü, ß), ganz unterschiedliche Worte zu formen und sie derart aneinanderzureihen, dass Sinnvolles daraus entsteht.

Letzen Endes ist ALLES schon mal dagewesen. In der einen oder anderen Form. Oder wie oft wohl, meint ihr, habt ihr schon das Wort 'und' gelesen?

Und, jammert jemand, dass er es ZU oft gelesen hat?

Nein! Wir alle haben uns daran gewöhnt – und es fällt uns gar nicht auf, dass es verhältnismäßig oft auftaucht.

So ist es doch mit den meisten Worten. Wir kennen sie (zum Glück), teilweise sogar recht gut, sind in der Schule für das eine oder andere sogar entweder gelobt oder gerügt worden – und leben damit.

Aber daraus bestehen Geschichten, Bücher, Bibliotheken. Aus nichts als Worten.

Wie auch diese Geschichte.

Was bleibt also zu tun?

Wegklicken!

Das wäre eine Option. Ausknopf betätigen und das war's mit Rattenmord!

Oder aber weiterlesen und hoffen, dass uns doch noch was eingefallen ist, das euch erfreuen kann, Spaß bringt, Spannung erzeugt oder ein wenig knistert.

In diesem Sinne wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!

.

Feuerbohne,

die sich jetzt noch schnell vor unseren tollen Reviewern verneigt, die da wären: **Seraphin, Nellas Cookie, Hedril, Wolpertinger, Dark Fay, Gipsy und Miss Perenelle. **

.

.

.

05. 11. 2005 22:30 Uhr

.

.

**Hermine**

.

„Doppelzimmer mit BAD!"

Lucius Stimme war wieder ganz die alte, wie Hermine erfreut feststellte. Da würde der Rest doch auch – zurückverwandelt sein!

„Hier gibt's nur Bad übern Flur!" Der schmuddelig wirkende Mann hinterm Tresen kaute uninteressiert an einer alten Zigarre „un Toilette auch!"

„Lass uns gehen!" Lucius war bereits auf dem Weg zur Türe, „HIER bleibe ich keine Sekunde länger!"

„Lucius!" Hermine war das Ganze hier peinlich. Da stand sie mit einem ausgesprochen elegant aussehenden Mann vor diesem – Wirt und musste erst einmal ein klärendes Gespräch führen.

„Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte einen Moment", bat sie ihn höflich und wandte sich an Lucius.

„Es ist bereits mitten in der Nacht."

„Na und? Hotels haben rund um die Uhr geöffnet. Zumindest die GUTEN!" Lucius hatte sein überheblichstes Gesicht aufgesetzt und sah sich abschätzig um. „Das hier verdient den Namen Spelunke. Absolut INAKZEPTABEL."

„Wir haben kein Geld. Jedenfalls nicht für das, was dir vorschwebt!" Sie flüsterte ganz nah an seinem Ohr. „Komm, jetzt sei nicht so! Wir werden doch nur eine Nacht bleiben und dann zusehen, dass wir nach Bulgarien kommen!"

Lucius schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, wandte sich schließlich aber wieder dem Wirt zu: „Guter Mann! Geben uns ihre BESTEN Räume!"

.

Der Wirt schlurfte wortlos vor ihnen her, durch einen düsteren Gang, in dem es anregend nach angebranntem Kohl stank, sich die vergilbten Tapeten in Fetzen von den Wänden lösten und der Teppich unter ihren Füßen seltsame Knirschgeräusche von sich gab.

Hermine hoffte unverdrossen auf ein Wunder. Die Pechsträhne dieses Tages würde doch nun ein Ende haben!

„Meine Zimmer sind alle gleich gut!", sagte er, als er eine Türe vor ihnen aufstieß.

Hermine schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Besorgt sah sie zu Lucius.

„Gleich schlecht", zischte Malfoy zwischen den Zähnen und sah sich demonstrativ und äußerst ablehnend im Raum um. Dass es ihm hier gar nicht gefiel, strahlte er durch alle Poren aus.

„Was soll das – hier kosten?" Lucius sah den unbeteiligt wirkenden Wirt kalt an.

„Zweihundert!"

„Knuts!" Malfoy zog Hermine zu sich: „Gib mir das Geld", sagte er leise. „Ich zahle!"

„I wo! Galleonen!"

„GALLEONEN?" Hermines Stimme schoss unbeabsichtigt weit in die Höhe. Aufgeregt wandte sie sich an Lucius: „Ich habe nur dreihundert auftreiben können!"

„Guter MANN! Wollen Sie sich dieses Zimmer VERGOLDEN lassen?" Lucius warf sich in die Brust. „Ich gebe Ihnen fünf – nein, sagen wir sieben Galleonen, aber dafür stellen Sie das Badezimmer ausschließlich uns zur Verfügung!"

„Fünfzig!" Ein listiges Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Wirtes. Er wusste wohl nur zu genau, dass sie keine Wahl hatten.

„Zehn! Aber MIT Abendessen!" Lucius lächelte nicht!

.

Kurz darauf schlurfte ein zufrieden vor sich hinbrabbelnder Wirt, um zwanzig Galleonen reicher, den Flur hinab, auf die Gaststube zu.

.

„Dagegen war St. Mungos ja ein Palast!"

Dem konnte Hermine nicht widersprechen. Erschöpft glitt sie auf den einzigen Stuhl – und sprang entsetzt wieder in die Höhe, als der sich langsam zur Seite neigte, ein Bein von sich spreizte – und zusammenbrach.

Lucius hob mit spitzen Fingern die Bettdecke an: „Hier willst du schlafen?"

„Ach Lucius!" Hermine setzte sich entmutigt auf das schmuddelige Bett. „Wir haben doch keine Wahl!"

„Na gut", mit Todesverachtung im Gesicht ließ er sich neben ihr nieder. „Das hier ist schließlich besser – als Askaban!"

„Oh verdammt!" Hermine war aufgesprungen und blitzte ihn aufgebracht an: „Kannst du irgendwann aufhören, immer nur an dich selbst zu denken? Glaubst du, ich fand es lustig, dich aus St. Mungos rauszuholen? Das wird mich meine Karriere kosten!" Sie stapfte wütend durch den Raum, Richtung Fenster:

Der Blick durch die angegrauten Scheiben war genauso deprimierend, wie das Zimmer hier, wie alles! Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Was hatte sie getan? Sie hatte gestohlen, eine Heilerin eingesperrt, Lucius zur Flucht verholfen. Spätestens jetzt hing sie genauso mit drin wie er. Jetzt waren sie ein Team, ganz egal, ob er tatsächlich ...

Sie fühlte seine Hände in ihren Haaren, in ihrem Nacken, auf den Schultern. Er stand direkt hinter ihr und zog sie zurück, an sich.

„Du warst ungeheuer mutig", raunte er an ihrem Ohr. „Mutig und selbstlos!"

„Ach!" Sie schluchzte nur noch, drehte sich heftig um und klammerte sich einen Moment an ihn. „Alles geht schief!"

„Was sagst du da? Nichts ist schief gegangen!" Er presste sie so fest an sich, dass sie seine Stimme direkt aus seiner Brust hörte. Sie klang tief. Tiefer als sonst: „Du hast mich aus der Quarantäne geholt, vor dem Gefängnis gerettet!"

„Aber die Flucht!" Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Murmeln. Hier zu sein, bei ihm, war einfach zu schön. „Dieser vermaldeite Zauberstab!"

„Womöglich werden wir demnächst darüber lachen können!"

Hermine hob den Kopf. Was war los mit Lucius? Hatte er plötzlich seine Heldengene ausgegraben?

„Lachen?"

„Na, erzähl das mal jemandem! Unsere Flucht hat mit Sicherheit höchsten Unterhaltungswert!"

„Oh! Gut, dass du das erwähnst!" Hermine löste sich aus seinen Armen. „Wir brauchen ein Radio!"

.

.

**Lucius**

**.**

Erstaunt folgte er Hermine mit den Augen, die sich von ihm gelöst hatte und bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür war.

„Ein RADIO? Du willst JETZT Musik hören? Anstatt mit mir zu ...?!"

„Keine Musik!" Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und starrte ihn an, als hätte er angekündigt, daß er sich einen Kurzhaarschnitt zulegen wolle. „Ein Live-Interview! Severus Snape berichtet über seine Forschungen!"

„SNAPE? Du willst ein Interview über Zaubertränke hören?"

Gut, ihr legendärer Ruf der Granger'schen intellektuellen Wißbegierde war ihm natürlich bekannt. Aber daß selbst SIE SO weit gehen würde…

„Oder…" Es widerstrebte ihm wirklich, das überhaupt auszusprechen, doch diese Frau sah dermaßen hingerissen aus, daß er es nicht unterdrücken konnte: „Oder gehörst Du auch zu den zahllosen Verehrerinnen seiner ach so UNWIDERSTEHLICHEN Stimme?"

Angesichts seines wohl ziemlich beißenden Tonfalls hatte Hermine ihre versonnene Begeisterung unterbrochen, um ihre erstaunte Aufmerksamkeit erst einmal wieder Lucius zuzuwenden.

„Naja, er HAT eine schöne Stimme!" Sie schien in sich hineinzulauschen. Ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich wieder.

Lucius schnaubte und wandte sich ab, zum Fenster.

„Eine SEHR schöne ..."

Was sollte er dazu sagen? Das neue Schnauben half allerdings auch nicht wirklich.

Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, spürte ihren Mund an seinem Nacken.

„Aber KEIN Vergleich mit DEINER, mein Schöner!"

Das dritte Schnauben geriet nicht mehr wirklich abfällig. Mit gespieltem Widerstreben drehte er sich zu ihr.

Jetzt klang Hermine ernst und sachlich: „Ich will hören, WAS er sagt!"

Was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt, dann schon wieder schwärmerisch in die Ferne zu stieren. „Was er sagt, ist nämlich wundervoll! Er ist einfach der BESTE!"

Er spürte seine Stirn wieder. „Fachlich?"

Er ärgerte sich fürchterlich über die Anspannung in seiner Stimme. Wie kam er denn dazu, diesen unfreundlichen, unbeherrschten, arroganten, desinteressierten Typen mit den permanent ungepflegt wirkenden Haaren als dermaßen störend zu empfinden?

Seine Nase wurde von sehr gepflegten, duftenden, geliebten Haaren umfangen, und er konnte sich entspannen. Auch wenn sein Gesicht im nächsten Moment frei war.

„Ich muß jetzt aber wirklich zusehen! In ein paar Minuten geht es los!"

Damit verschwand sie.


	80. Chapter 80

Liebe Leser!

Heute mal ein Blick ins Nähkästchen unseres gemeinsamen Forums!

Viel Spaß dabei!

.

Runa und Feuer

.

PS: Legi! Wenn du damals schon gewusst hättest ...

.

**runa**  
(126 Posts bisher)

* * *

[zitieren] [editieren] [löschen]

JIPPIIIIEH!!!!  
Tausend und EIN Wort! 1001! Und das mir! Nachdem es eben noch 1039 waren! Und ich - trotzig, wie ich bin - NICHTS weggenommen habe, was meinen Text häßlicher gemacht hätte. Das verweigere ich nämlich! *mit dem Fuß aufstampf*

Aber ein Happy End, ich werde es Euch gleich schicken (ihm würde bestimmt eine weitere Überarbeitung nicht schaden, aber zum einen wären es dann wieder mehr Wörter, zum anderen will ich, daß Feuer sich die Hermine ansieht, damit ich weiß, ob ich sie so lassen kann. Auch ob Ihr beide damit einverstanden seid, in welche Richtung die Beziehungsentwicklung der beiden gehen würde.  
Also guckt mal, ob Ihr Euch mit meinen Entscheidungen anfreunden könnt, ansonsten meckert ich verändere es dann!

So, und nun geht es an Eure Texte!  
Ich melde mich dann gleich wieder!  
Liebste Morgengrüße von Runa

**feuer**  
(134 Posts bisher)

* * *

[zitieren] [editieren] [löschen]

Oh Runa, klasse!  
Und bei mir sind es nur 933 Wörter!  
Zählen die Computer wirklich so unterschiedlich?

Oh, ich muss aufpassen, dass ich mich nicht in deinen Lu verliebe! Er ist göttlich arrogant! Ob ich Hermine wenigstens ansatzweise so hinkriege?  
Also, natürlich nicht arrogant, eher besserwisserisch.  
Jetzt muss ich ernsthaft in mich gehen. Naja, ich hab die Fahrradfahrt ja noch vor mir!  
Jetzt aber los, sonst wird der Hund doppelt inkontinent!  
Bis später  
Feuer

**runa**  
(126 Posts bisher)

* * *

[zitieren] [editieren] [löschen]

Oh echt, Du findest es gut so, wie es ist???

**runa**  
(126 Posts bisher)

* * *

[zitieren] [editieren] [löschen]

Ich habe noch mal nachgezählt: Mit der Überschrift "Lu II" sind es 1003 Wörter. Aber dann brauche ich mir ja echt keinen Streß zu machen in Zukunft! Dann ist ein Deka-Drabble 1000 plus / minus 100. Können wir das so machen?

**legi**  
(90 Posts bisher)

* * *

[zitieren] [editieren] [löschen]

Hallihallo,

bei mir sind es ohne Überschrift auch 1001 Wörter. Vielleicht kannst Du irgendwo noch einen Bindestrich einbauen? Oder ein Komma statt "und"?  
Aber im Prinzip ist es egal, wer soll denn nachzählen, ob es 1000 oder 10005 Wörter sind? Wenn ein Leser so kleinlich ist, reden wir uns auf die falsche Zählung des Computers raus.

Runa, wo kann ich dieses magische Parfum kaufen? Ich brauch das unbedingt, wenn ich irgendwann mal zu Alan nach London fahr. Muss ihn ja so betören, dass er freiwillig die schwarze Perücke aufsetzt und die dunklen Linsen rein fummelt. Da ich großzügig bin, darf er die Falten behalten und dafür lassen wir den lästigen Umhang und Gehrock weg ...

Ob er wohl von seinem italienischen Ferienhaus mal mit der Fähre nach Korfu rüber fährt????

Ciao, muss schnell noch Schminksachen einpacken ...  
Legi

.

.

Vielen Dank an die Reviewer: **Miss Perenelle, Gipsy, Hedril, NellasCookie, Dark Fay, Wolpertinger, Seraphin und Zuckerdrache.**

.

ÜBRIGENS: Wer reviewt, bekommt Tipp Nummer 5!

.

.

.

05. 11. 2005 23:00 Uhr

.

.

**Hermine **

.

„Herzlich Willkommen zu Mirabell Löffelsteins: „Vor Mitternacht – das Beste kracht!"

Das Radio war zu leise eingestellt und Hermines Hand schnellte vor, um es ein wenig lauter zu drehen.

Allerdings schepperte nun lediglich die schmissige Eröffnungsmusik aus dem kleinen, jetzt viel zu laut aufgedrehten Lautsprecher.

Hermine wusste, das Stück dauerte etwa drei Minuten. Danach erst würde es richtig losgehen!

.

Sie kuschelte sich in einen der beiden Sessel, die ein aufgebrachter Malfoy vor einigen Minuten von dem sehr missmutig dreinschauenden Wirt ins Zimmer hatte bringen lassen. Unter anderem!

Sie lachte leise. Lucius hatte sie auf der Suche nach einem Radio begleitet. Dabei waren sie in die Privaträume des Wirtes vorgedrungen. Während sie mit Selbigem über den Preis für ein dort herumstehendes, uraltes tragbares Radio verhandelt hatte, hatte Lucius sich wohl umgesehen.

Dann hatte er einen Austausch angeordnet: Die Schlafraummöbel des Wirts - keine rasante Einrichtung zwar, - dennoch sichtlich besser als die Ausstattung in ihrem Zimmer, samt einer längst überfälligen Generalrenovierung der Wände, Fenster und der Türe!

Der Wirt, zuerst überrascht, dann ungläubig, schließlich widerwillig gehorchend, war im Verlaufe der sich immer höher schraubenden Ansprüche Malfoys sichtlich gereizter geworden: „Und das alles für ZWANZIG Galleonen?"

Es hatte ihm nichts genutzt!

Während Hermine sich nach dem 'Umzug' mit dem gestohlenen Hausmeister-Zauberstab über die völlig verschmuddelten Möbel hergemacht und sie flugs gesäubert hatte (die Reinigungszauber funktionierten damit tatsächlich einwandfrei!), war Lucius mit dem mittlerweile wutschnaubenden Wirt ins nahe Badezimmer verschwunden.

„Dieses Loch wird ebenfalls unverzüglich renoviert und besser eingerichtet. UND mit allem ausgestattet, was wir benötigen! Außerdem magisch vergrößert! Es ist ENTSCHIEDEN zu klein!"

Danach war er darin geblieben. Bis jetzt!

.

Sie zog die Beine auf den Sessel, es würde gleich losgehen! Schade, dass Lucius es vorzog, sich im Badezimmer aufzuhalten! Er war doch persönlich bekannt mit Snape! Sollte ihn nicht ebenfalls interessieren, was der ehemalige Professor für Zaubertränke über seine aktuellen Forschungen zu sagen hatte?

Aber nun, sie würde sich jedenfalls nicht abhalten lassen! Zu lange schon hatte sie sich auf diesenMoment gefreut!

.

Lucius herrische Stimme drang durch die geschlossene Türe: „WIRT! Sie werden dieses – dieses, ... was auch immer - Sie mögen es Zimmer nennen, UNVERZÜGLICH genauso aufbessern, wie das Bad!"

Ach, er war dort schon fertig? Das durfte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen: Ein magisch aufpoliertes Badezimmer, eingerichtet nach malfoyschen Wünschen. Eine durchaus spannende Sache. Aber nicht jetzt!

Und nun wollte er das Zimmer hier noch einmal – NEIN! Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!

„NICHT jetzt!" schrie sie laut in Richtung Türe. Hier würde erst einmal nichts mehr verändert werden. Sie wollte ungestört Radio hören. Der Wirt konnte nachher seinen Zauberstab schwingen, wenn es wirklich sein musste!

Sie warf einen Blick durch den Raum: Ihr würde die erste 'Renovierung' völlig ausreichen.

Lucius offensichtlich nicht! Er riss die Türe auf. „Was ist?"

„Pst!" zischte sie und legte den Finger auf den Mund. „Das Interview beginnt gleich!"

Hermine warf Lucius einen warnenden Blick zu. Er sollte jetzt Ruhe geben oder noch besser – zuhören! Sie wies stumm mit der Hand auf den zweiten Sessel.

Lucius nickte ihr zu und wandte sich zur Türe, in der der Wirt stand: „Wir geben Ihnen Bescheid, wenn Sie die ...", er räusperte sich angelegentlich, „ ... Veränderungen vornehmen können!"

„Warten? JETZT? Es ist bald Mitternacht!" Der Wirt brummte unwirsch, entfernte sich zum Glück aber. „Der will ein neues Hotel! Pfh!"

.

Lucius trat neben sie: „Ist dir das so wichtig?" Er hatte seine Hand bereits wieder in ihren Haaren.

Sie entzog ihm ihren Kopf und schüttelte ihn: „Sei still, ich will das hören!"

Es war eher ein Zischen und sie wies mit den Augen dabei energisch auf das schmuddelige Radio, das wie ein Fremdkörper in dem inzwischen sehr sauberen Zimmer wirkte. Das hatte sie in der Eile tatsächlich zu reinigen vergessen! Aber egal! Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur lauschen!

.

.

**Lucius**

**.**

„Liebe Hörer! – Es folgt ein Live-Interview mit Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Inhaber des Lehrstuhls an der Zaubereruniversität London, Träger des Merlinordens erster Klasse, Gewinner des diesjährigen Flamel-Preises für seine Forschungen bezüglich der Modifikation des klassischen Veritarerums", erfüllte eine beschwingt intonierte Frauenstimme das dämmrige Hotelzimmer und schien alle anderen möglichen Geräusche zu schlucken.

Lucius ermahnte sich, in normaler Lautstärke weiterzuatmen.

„Ich habe ihn am vergangenen Freitag aufgesucht und zu seinen Forschungen befragt…"

_In denen Erkenntnisse als neu verkauft werden, die die Zaubererwelt schon seit Monaten wissen könnte! Nur daß die Medien mit anderem beschäftigt waren! _

Nun ja: Selbst Hermine Granger schienen diese Forschungsergebnisse neu zu sein, wie sein kurzer Kontrollblick ihm zeigte.

Wie war das möglich? Es hatte doch noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen! Innerlich kopfschüttelnd nahm Lucius den sich – nach ihrer doch eigentlich so kurzen gemeinsamen Zeit – schon so vertraut anfühlenden Anblick der jungen Frau in sich auf, die ihm gegenüber mit angezogenen Beinen in dem altmodischen Hotelsessel saß und unbewußt mit einer Schreibfeder auf ihrem Hosenbein malte. Absolut versunken. Kein Härchen ihrer Lockenpracht regte sich. Sie war _ganz Ohr_, wie man so sagte. Ausschließlich auf diese körperlose Stimme konzentriert, die aus dem magischen Weltempfänger zwischen ihnen auf dem abgewetzten Tischchen drang.

„Professor Snape, Sie sind für Ihre Forschungen mit dem diesjährigen Flamel-Preis ausgezeichnet worden ..."

„Nicht ICH als Person, sondern die Forschungsgruppe, deren Leiter ich bin!"

_Ach, tu nicht so bescheiden, Snape!_

Hatte Hermine sich bewegt?

„Ja, natürlich. Könnten Sie unseren Lesern bitte erklären, woran sie forschen?"

„Veritaserum kennt jeder. Ein sehr kompliziert herzustellender und teurer, aber im Auroren- und Gerichtswesen unverzichtbarer Trank, wie man sich leicht denken kann. Seit dem letzten Krieg gegen Voldemort jedoch ist ein schwerwiegendes Problem aufgetaucht: Die gesamte Todesserschaft ist immun gegen den Trank – und folglich steht die Zaubererwelt erstmalig vor dem Problem der Muggeljustiz, wo vor der Verurteilung erst einmal zweifelsfrei bewiesen werden muß…"

Lucius wurde sich der Verkrampfung seiner Lippen bewußt, während Hermines ein versonnenes Lächeln umspielte.

Wie selbstvergessen sie dort hockte! Indem sie sich einen anderen Mann anhörte – wenn auch nur _fachlich_, wie sie behauptet hatte. So offensichtlich GLÜCKLICH, mit sich selbst im Einklang, hatte er sie bisher nur unmittelbar nach dem Sex erlebt!

Und nun erlebte sie das, indem sie sich in der Stimme dieses… dieses unnahbaren Kauzes von Snape badete?!

Sollte er selbst doch lieber seinerseits baden? Das verwandelte Bad einweihen? Seine Haare waschen? Doch der Gedanke an SIE ALLEIN MIT DEM ANDEREN brachte dies aufkeimende Bedürfnis zu einem jämmerlichen Ersterben.

„Das Problem besteht darin, die Immunität durch den bewußten Zauber Voldemorts in ihrem Wesen zu erfassen, was uns jedoch bisher leider nur sehr eingeschränkt gelungen ist…"

_Du Schwätzer! Ihr tappt völlig im Dunkeln! Und WIR Betroffene müssen es ausbaden, wenn wir vor den Gamot gebracht werden!_

Gereizt verscheuchte Lucius den Stich über den begeisterten Ruck, der seine junge Geliebte durchfahren hatte.

War es wirklich ein rein fachliches Interesse? War sie sich überhaupt dessen bewußt, daß dieses Thema ihn in seiner aktuellen Situation unmittelbar betraf? Offenbar nicht! Würde sie ihn, Lucius, nicht ansonsten wenigstens ein BIßCHEN einbeziehen in ihr aufregendes HÖRERLEBNIS? Hermine Granger hing an Severus Snapes unsichtbaren Lippen, ohne die ihres Liebhabers auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen!

Ihr Mund war vor Erregung leicht geöffnet. Lucius spannte seinen Bauch an.

Wie kam es eigentlich, daß sie ihn noch immer nicht geküßt hatte? Ihr Mißtrauen in ihn gehörte doch der Vergangenheit an…, oder nicht?

„Stattdessen haben wir begonnen zu versuchen, das Pferd von hinten aufzuzäumen und durch eine neuartige Kombination der Ingredienzien des klassischen Veritaserums eine Variante zu entwickeln, die die Immunität der betreffenden Personen sozusagen umgeht", scholl die schöngelobte Stimme des Zaubertränkespezialisten durch den Raum. „Erste Versuchsreihen zur physiologischen Verträglichkeit – die Voraussetzung der Wirksamkeitsprüfung – mit Ratten waren äußerst ermutigend…"

_Schade nur, daß die Viecher Euch unter den Händen wegsterben und Ihr nicht sagen könnt, ob sie nicht AUCH noch an Eurem Gebräu verreckt wären, stimmt's, alter Junge?_ dachte Lucius sarkastisch, Hermines leuchtende Augen einfangend, die tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Sendung in seine Nähe geschweift waren. Sie lächelte, aber das tat sie doch schon die ganze Zeit!

„Geplant sind Testreihen mit Azkaban-inhaftierten Todessern. Was die angeht, so warten wir jedoch noch auf die Zustimmung der Menschenrechtsorganisationen, die es sich zur frommen Aufgabe gemacht haben, die Rechte dieser ARMEN stigmatisierten OPFER zu verteidigen!" schnarrte der EINZIGE UNBESCHOLTENE TODESSER-KRIEGSHELD unter der Sonne in seinem romantisch schonungslosen Zynismus. Lucius hörte Hermine verehrerisch seufzen.

.

Doch ehe er sich darüber aufregen konnte, wurde er im nächsten Moment durch die todesmutige Frage der jungen Interviewerin für alles entschädigt! Sowohl Hermine als auch er waren aufgeschreckt und harrten atemlos dessen, was der Mann dort im Radio nun mit der unselig leichtsinnigen Hexe anstellen würde:

„Könnten Sie, Professor, als ehemaliger Spion, der Sie doch mit Sicherheit von Voldemort gegen das Veritaserum geimpft worden sind, sich nicht für diese Tests zur Verfügung stellen?"

Würde es bei einem klassisch snapisch scharfen Verbalschlag bleiben? Oder würde sich dieses schwarzbesträhnte Unschuldslamm zuguterletzt doch noch in den räudigen Wolf verwandeln, von dem Lucius wußte, daß er das WAR?

.

„MEINE Person steht HIER überhaupt nicht zur Debatte, und die Tatsache, daß ich mich dieses Projektes angenommen habe, beweist wohl zweifelsfrei…"

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Professor, ich wollte Ihnen keinesfalls zu nahe…"

„Man merkt, dass Sie keine Ahnung von wissenschaftlicher Forschung haben! Hier geht es um ein hochsensibles Projekt, das nach neutralen Richtlinien funktionieren MUSS, um aussagekräftig zu bleiben. Jede Richtlinienverletzung würde sämtliche vorangegangenen Versuchsreihen und Testserien außer Kraft setzen. Aus diesem Grund ist eine strikte Einhaltung des Procederes UNERLÄSSLICH.

Im Übrigen: Hiermit dürfte nun alles Relevante zu Protokoll gegeben sein. Ich habe noch zu tun und werde Sie nun hinausbegleiten."

.

Die über den magischen Äther ausgestrahlten Geräusche ließen viel Raum für spannende Phantasien. Die anschließend ertönende, gänzlich unbeschadete, lediglich eine Spur kleinlaute Stimme der Hexe war schließlich fast enttäuschend. „Äh ..., ich wollte Sie noch zu Ihrem neuesten Projekt befragen ..."

„Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, Sie werden jetzt gehen!"

„... zu Ihrer bahnbrechenden Erfindung, die zur Zeit in aller Munde ist …"

„Wir danken Ihnen für diese Gelegenheit zur Öffentlichkeitsarbeit."

„…den Personenortungskompaß, an dem Sie…"

„Ich gehe davon aus, daß sie das gesamte Gespräch in Ihrer Radiosendung bringen und es nicht in irgendeiner Weise verfremden oder Äußerungen aus ihrem Kontext reißen!"

„Äh… aber selbstverständlich bleibt alles so, wie es gemeint war…"

„ICH STEHE ZU MEINER VERGANGENHEIT, gedenke aber NICHT, meine Forschungen dadurch in den DRECK ziehen zu lassen!"

„Äh, ich…"

„Gut. Sie sagte, sie fänden den Weg? Auf Wiedersehen."

.

.

**Hermine**

**.**

Es war wunderbar, WAS er sagte! Und es war wunderbar, WIE er es sagte!

Hermine hatte es tunlichst vermieden zu erzählen, dass sie mit der Stimme Severus Snapes sehr viel mehr verband als deren Wohlklang. Und so, wie Lucius inzwischen schaute, würde sie ihm wohl so schnell nicht sagen können, dass sie einstmals für ihren Zaubertränkeprofessor nicht nur ein bisschen geschwärmt hatte.

Aber das war sehr lange her! Inzwischen schätzte sie, neben der Bewunderung, wie er sein damaliges - in ihren Augen völlig verpfuschtes Leben - wieder auf die Reihe gebracht hatte, sein Fachwissen weit höher.

Es war interessant, was er erzählte. Nun ja, zumindest der Anfang war ihr nicht neu gewesen: Veritaserum konnte bei ehemaligen Todessern nicht mehr eingesetzt werden, seitdem die von Voldemort sozusagen magisch desensibilisiert worden waren.

Dann jedoch wurde es sehr interessant: Snapes Forschungen gingen in die Richtung, dass er versuchte, ein neuartiges Veritaserum zu entwickeln. Eines, das wieder zu hundert Prozent zuverlässig wirken würde.

.

Ein Geräusch riss sie in die Realität zurück. Sie warf einen kurzen, etwas irritierten Blick zu Lucius. War etwas?

Doch der schien ebenfalls hochaufmerksam zu lauschen.

Sie lächelte leicht und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die angenehme Stimme aus dem Radio, die jetzt davon sprach, wie der neuentwickelte Trank erprobt werden könnte.

Klar, sie seufzte verehrerisch, Snape musste auch mit so unangenehmen Dingen kämpfen wie diesen Organisationen, die darüber wachten, dass Askaban-Gefangenen kein Unrecht geschah!

Die natürlich sofort eine Beeinträchtigung witterten, wenn eine Versuchsreihe zu Forschungszwecken mit den ehemaligen Todessern gestartet werden sollte. Dabei bekamen die dadurch doch die Chance, ihre Unschuld beweisen zu können!

Natürlich nur, wenn sie unschuldig waren. Was sie zumindest alle behaupteten!

.

„Könnten Sie, Professor, als ehemaliger Spion, der Sie doch mit Sicherheit von Voldemort gegen das Veritaserum geimpft worden sind, sich nicht für diese Tests zur Verfügung stellen?"

Hermine hielt die Luft an. Hätte sie als Schülerin ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke eine SOLCHE Frage gestellt – ihr Leben wäre keinen Pfifferling mehr wert gewesen! Diese Interviewerin musste entweder sehr unerfahren, dumm oder in Kampftechnik außerordentlich erprobt sein!

Atemlos lauschte sie der snap'schen Verbalattacke, die die unglückliche Moderatorin über sich ergehen lassen musste. Aber gleichzeitig überlegte sie, dass ja auch Lucius ..., als ehemaliger Todesser ... - würde er das machen? Würde er sich eines solchen Tests unterziehen?

Mal abgesehen davon, dass er das ganz gewiss nicht ohne einen gewissen – nun ja, Zwang tun würde, schließlich war er ein Malfoy - nein, sie musste das jetzt wissen!

„Würdest du diesen Trank ausprobieren?"

Diese Frage hatte sie nicht ernsthaft stellen wollen. Sie war ihr nur herausgerutscht.

Entsetzt übers sich selber verharrte sie. Nahm nur wahr, wie er reagierte!

„Ich wurde freigesprochen", er deutete steif auf das Radio. „Genau wie er!"

„Das ..., das meinte ich auch nicht!"

Nein, sie meinte jetzt! JETZT! Mit einem wirkungsvollen Wahrheits-Serum hätte er seine Unschuld längst beweisen können.

_Aber wenn er nicht unschuldig IST?_ Dann würde er natürlich nicht wollen, dass man ihn unter eine Wahrheits-Droge setzte. Dann würde er vom jetzigen Zustand profitieren!

Hermine verkrampfte sich. Sie musste ihn das fragen. Musste wissen, woran sie war!

„Hast du sie umgebracht? Ginny!" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn frontal an. „Sag es mir!"

_Sei nicht ihr Mörder! Bitte sag, dass du es nicht bist! Bitte!_

„NEIN!"

Die Antwort war schnell gekommen. Schnell und unüberlegt. Ungelogen! Ehrlich!

_Oh bitte, bitte, lass es wahr sein! _Sie fühlte sich völlig unbestimmt. War sie jetzt schlauer? Es ging darum zu glauben. Nicht gerade ihr Spezialgebiet!

Sein Gesicht verzog sich. Wurde resigniert, unwirsch, wütend. "Was soll das?"

Er deutete wieder auf das Radio, aus dem gerade noch Snapes Stimme zu hören gewesen war.

„Dieser unfreundliche, arrogante Idiot da im Radio, der dreimal so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat wie ich, ist rehabilitiert, bis es ihm hinten rauskommt, wird gefeie rt und interviewt und lebt mit seinen Lieben in Wohlstand bis an sein verdammtes Ende! UND ICH???"

.

Er hatte recht! Snape WAR vollständig rehabilitiert! Aber das hatte er auch verdient! Hatte als Spion gearbeitet, seinen Hals riskiert. Und Malfoy? Was hatte der anderes getan, als sich auf sein Geld und seinen Einfluss zu verlassen?

Der Knoten, der sich wütend in ihrem Bauch bemerkbar machte, platzte mit einem Mal auf:

"Tja, könnte es sein, daß dieser unfreundliche, arrogante Idiot ein über die Maßen verantwortungsbewußter Mann ist, der schon lange die Verantwortung für seine Fehler und sein Leben und seine Familie übernommen hat? Und KÖNNTE ES SEIN, daß DU ein SKRUPELLOSER, EGOISTISCHER IDIOT bist, der immer nur an sich selber denkt?!"

.

.

**Lucius**

**.**

„ICH STEHE ZU MEINER VERGANGENHEIT, gedenke aber NICHT, meine Forschungen dadurch in den DRECK ziehen zu lassen!"

„Äh, ich…"

„Gut. Sie sagten, Sie fänden den Weg? Auf Wiedersehen."

Mit genüßlich schadenfrohem Grinsen lauschte Lucius Severus' Stimme im Radio nach. Suchte Hermines Blick in der Hoffnung auf ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, nun, da offenkundig die Schlußmusik erklang. Wollte die Arme öffnen, um sie auf seinen Schoß einzuladen, als ihm die Kinnlade herunter fiel:

„Würdest du diesen Trank ausprobieren?"

Er starrte sie an. Was sollte denn DAS jetzt? Hatte sie ihn nicht aus eigenem Antrieb gerettet? Davor, als Mörder nach Azkaban zu kommen?

Sie konnte doch jetzt nicht allen Ernstes… umfallen? Ihn wieder verdächtigen! Ihn… IMMER NOCH…?

Hermine sah keineswegs glücklich aus. Dennoch. Sie mißtraute ihm. Sie hielt es nach wie vor für möglich, daß er… ihre beste Freundin! Eine Frau! Eine Frau, mit der er geschlafen hatte! Während Hermine selbst…

Wie konnte sie mit ihm schlafen, wenn sie ihn weiterhin als Mörder sah?!

Wie konnte sie… mit ihm schlafen und zu gleicher Zeit…?

_Sie hat SEX mit mir. _

_NUR SEX. _

_Sex and Crime, was? __Inklusive des morbiden Grusels der einer leidenschaftlichen Vereinigung innewohnenden Lebensgefahr! Mit dem besonderen Kick, ihre Wollust mit ihm auszukosten, ehe sie ihn ihren Aurorenkollegen zu übergeben gedachte, wenn sie seiner müde geworden wäre…? _

„Was soll das, Hermine? Warum hältst Du mich für einen Verbrecher? Weil ich Todesser gewesen bin? Ich wurde freigesprochen."

Er bemerkte selbst, wie hölzern sein Zeigefinger sich bewegte, als er auf ihren verehrten Snape im Radio deutete.

„Genau wie er!"

„Das ...", ihre Stimme klang spröde, „…das meinte ich auch nicht!"

Was willst Du denn sonst damit meinen? Was denn wohl sonst?!

Völlig verkrampft saß sie da, ihm gegenüber, unendlich weit weg. Gleich würde sie aufspringen und weglaufen. Den Longbottom rufen mit ihrem affigen Spieglein! Und Lucius den Dementoren anheimgeben. Und dann so tun, als ob es diese Episode nie gegeben hätte? Oder sie bewahren als ihre Lieblingsphantasie, wenn sie einsam in ihrem Bett liegen würde und sich selbst…?

„Hast du sie umgebracht? Ginny!"

Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn frontal an.

_Was soll diese Frage, Hermine?! Als ob die Dir irgendetwas bringen würde! _

_Die WAHRHEIT etwa? Du willst DIE WAHRHEIT?! _

_Gib mir EINEN Grund, weswegen Du mir glauben solltest! _

„Sag es mir!"

„NEIN!"

Sein Nein machte ihre Züge weich. Sehnsuchtsvoll. Sag mir, daß ich Dir glauben kann! baten ihre Augen.

Lucius fühlte selbst, wie sein Gesicht sich im Gegenzug verschloß.

_Was willst Du von mir? Was bedeutet Dir… das hier? ICH? Bin ich wirklich nur der Mörder, den Du überführen willst oder…?_

„Was soll das?"

Er deutete wieder auf das Radio, das seinen Todesserkollegen so ehrerbietig hofiert hatte. Die Bitterkeit quoll aus Jahrzehnte alten Regionen seiner Erinnerung.

„Dieser unfreundliche, arrogante Idiot da im Radio, der dreimal so viele Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat wie ich, ist rehabilitiert, bis es ihm hinten rauskommt, wird gefeiert und interviewt und lebt mit seinen Lieben in Wohlstand bis an sein verdammtes Ende! UND ICH???"

Warum hatte sie sich nicht DEN geangelt? Warum war nicht SIE die Frau, die dieser ach so attraktive wie ungepflegte Bastard seit Jahren an seiner Seite versteckte? Wenn seine über seine geliebten Tränke referierende Stimme allein ausreichte, um sie beide hier vor dem Radio zu entzweien?!

„Tja, könnte es sein, daß dieser unfreundliche, arrogante Idiot ein über die Maßen verantwortungsbewußter Mann ist, der schon lange die Verantwortung für seine Fehler und sein Leben und seine Familie übernommen hat? Und KÖNNTE ES SEIN, daß DU ein SKRUPELLOSER, EGOISTISCHER IDIOT bist, der immer nur an sich selber denkt?!"

Lucius starrte sie an. Hieß das jetzt…? Sie gab ihm doch recht, oder? Sie gab doch zu, daß sie Snape höher schätzte als ihn! Daß sie lieber…

Er bekam keine Luft. Sprang auf. Reckte die Brustwirbelsäule. Füllte seine Lungen. Ging vorwärts. Schritte zum Fenster. Landete in seinem Spiegelbild, das ihm aus der dunklen Scheibe entgegengaffte.

Lucius Malfoy.

Blond.

Reinblütig.

Reich.

Gutaussehend.

Wohlerzogen.

Weltgewandt.

Mächtig.

PERFEKT.

_Du kannst nicht machen, was Du willst, mein Sohn! Du bist ein Malfoy, also benimm Dich auch wie einer! Mach uns keine Schande, Junge!_

_Ein Malfoy lebt nicht für sich allein, ein Malfoy lebt für die Familie!_

_Du trägst die Verantwortung für die Ehre der Familie! Zeig der Welt, was ein Malfoy ist, Junge!_

Lucius Malfoy.

Voller Zorn und Enttäuschung ob der leeren, funktionierenden Hülle, die man von ihm von klein auf erwartet hatte. Die Bekleidung einer Funktion, nicht mehr. Ohne Rücksicht darauf, wie er eigentlich war. Ohne Rücksicht auf seine eigenen Bedürfnisse. Seine eigenen Interessen.

Einem Malfoy wurde keine Chance gelassen. Weder seinem Großvater, seinem Vater noch seinem Sohn. Ein Malfoy mußte sich fügen. All den tausend Ansprüchen, die man von allen Seiten an ihn richtete, gerecht werden. Nach außen hin.

Andererseits hatte Lucius früh erkannt, auf welche Weise er sich mit diesen feindlichen Gegebenheiten hatte arrangieren können.

Die Ehre der Familie stand über ALLEM – doch alles andere ließ sich mit Geld und Einfluß richten. Die FAMILIEN-EHRE – ein schöner Schein, eine prunkvolle Fassade! Wie es dahinter aussah, brauchte niemanden zu kümmern!

Diesem Umstand verdankte Lucius seine dann doch beträchtliche Freiheit. Von frühester Jugend an perfektioniert: Jedes Schlupfloch zu nutzen, das sich ihm bot – aber den perfekten Schein aufrechtzuerhalten. Allein dafür trug er die Verantwortung. Für nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Nach außen hin war er Lucius Malfoy.

Ein ehrenhaft erscheinender, verantwortungsbewußter, sich für seine Familie aufopfernder Sohn, später Ehemann (jetzt noch immer, niemanden kümmerte, daß seine Ehefrau als Person in seinem Leben definitiv nicht mehr vorkam) und Vater.

Innen Lucius.

Der das tat, was ER wollte. Der sich nahm, was er brauchte. Der aus jeder Widrigkeit des Schicksals einen Vorteil für sich zu ziehen in der Lage war. ER SELBST zu bleiben, unabhängig von jedem Gebot, jedem Gesetz, jeder Moral.

Dafür könnte man ihn natürlich verurteilen! Wie Hermine jetzt. Die ihm Snape als leuchtendes Beispiel hinstellen wollte!

Ausgerechnet Severus Snape, den er immer verachtet hatte! Diesen verkniffenen, leidenden Idioten! Der sich das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte, indem er beinahe erstickt war an all den abstrakten Konstrukten wie Moral und Schuld und Verantwortung und Selbstlosigkeit, die er zu schlucken sich abgemüht hatte!

Das konnte Hermine doch unmöglich meinen! Daß er ein ebenso entsagungsvolles Leben führen solle wie ihr alter Lehrer!

Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, sah seine Frage die Fensterscheibe vor seiner Nase beschlagen:

„Willst Du mich als zweiten Snape?"

Wie hörte sich denn das an? Er wußte es doch nicht einmal! Ob sie ihn überhaupt wollte! Rasch formulierte er um:

„Soll ich jemand werden, der allem entsagt, was irgendwie SCHLECHT scheint?"

„NEIN!" Fast erstaunt!

Hermine kam, er hörte sie. Trat von hinten an ihn heran, ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlingend. Unwillkürlich griff er nach ihren Händen, wollte sie von sich abschütteln, doch sie schmiegte sich umso enger an ihn, ließ sich nicht abhalten.

„Irgendwo dazwischen… liegt der richtige Weg."

_Der RICHTIGE Weg. Für Euch Godrics ist die Welt so einfach!_

_Richtig_ das bedeutete für einen wie ihn: _Förderlich. Um ein Ziel zu erreichen._

Und Hermine WAR das. Er fühlte sie. Ihre Umschlingung. Unnachgiebig. Aber warm. Willkommen. Sie WAR das Ziel. Das einzige, an das er seit Tagen denken konnte. Seit Tagen, die er wie Monate empfand. Er wollte sie erreichen.

Sie war doch da! Hatte ihn gerettet! Hatte ihn NICHT aufgegeben, weil er ihren moralischen Ansprüchen nicht genügte. Sie stand hier und hielt ihn fest. Sie mußte ihn wollen, oder?

„Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich das tun werde: Einen RICHTIGEREN Weg suchen?"

Nein, das klang nicht wie Malfoy. Das klang hohl. Und lächerlich. Er wollte sich losmachen. Und doch wohl nicht zum Hampelmann einer Aurorin, die ihn des Mordes überführen wollte!

„Ach was! Warum solltest Du mir das glauben? Ich bin Todesser gewesen! Ich bin Lucius Malfoy!"

Die Frau an ihm ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Schob sich regelrecht um ihn herum. Wühlte sich unter seinem Arm hindurch, bis sie vor ihm hing. Ihren Bauch an seinen preßte, ihre Brüste… Ihr Gesicht reckte sich zu ihm hoch.

„Aber ich glaube Dir doch!" Leise sprach sie, sie flüsterte fast, und dennoch nahm ihre Stimme seinen Kopf vollständig ein. „Ich FÜHLE, daß Du Ginny nicht umgebracht hast! Daß Du… Dich verändern willst…"

_DICH will ich… Hermine…_

Und ihre Lippen. Endlich. Ihre Lippen zum ersten Mal. Denn sie glaubte ihm. Sie wußte, daß er kein skrupelloser Mörder war. Sie rettete ihn. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt. Endlich. Küssen.


	81. Chapter 81

**Liebe Leser!**

**.**

Heute statt einer langen Ansprache nur der Hinweis, dass sich in diesem Kapitel der letzte 'Unter Quarantäne'-Abschnitt befindet. Extra gekennzeichnet für die Jugendlichen!

.

Vielen Dank unseren treuen Reviewern: NellasCookie, Legilimens, Talea, Zuckerdrache, Hedril, Dark Fay (in ihrem Review befindet sich ein Rätsel. Wer findet es raus?) und Miss Perenelle.

.

Viel Spaß nun

Runa und Feuerbohne

.

.

**.05. 11. 2005 23:30 Uhr**

**.**

**Hermine**

**.**

Oh nein! Das hatte sie nicht gewollt! Er sollte sich nicht mit Snape vergleichen.

Obwohl – auf eine bestimmte Weise war Lucius genauso extrem wie der. Nur halt in eine ganz andere Richtung.

.

Severus Snape – ihr ehemaliger Lehrer. Unnahbar, kalt, geheimnisvoll, faszinierend! Umso faszinierender, je älter sie selber geworden war. Bis sie fast erwachsen gewesen war, bis hin zu heimlicher Schwärmerei. Dabei war sie bei ihm immer und stets auf eine Wand aus Eis gestoßen. Selbstverständlich!

So, wie sie ihn damals erlebt hatte, so, wie sie ihn damals verehrt hatte – niemals wäre dieser Mann familientauglich gewesen!

Jetzt allerdings WAR er verheiratet - offensichtlich glücklich - hatte Kinder. Er MUSSTE sich also verändert haben.

_Die LIEBE hat das geschafft! Die Liebe zur RICHTIGEN Frau! _

Stark musste so eine sein! Diesem extremen Menschen standhalten zu können.

Und Lucius war auf seine Weise genauso extrem!

Hermine nickte. Mit einem Mal wusste sie, was los war. Mit einem Mal war ihr ALLES klar. Sie WAR stark!

Sie musste ihn berühren, halten. Ihm ihre Stärke zeigen, zur Verfügung stellen. Jetzt, sofort!

Ein schneller Schritt und sie hatte ihn erreicht, der da mit dem Rücken zu ihr vor dem Fenster stand und ganz und gar unglücklich wirkte. Verunsichert. Sie umarmte ihn von hinten, schmiegte sich an ihn, fasste ihn fester, als er sie steif wegschieben wollte.

_Nein, mein Lieber! Ich bleibe! _

„Irgendwo dazwischen… liegt der richtige Weg."

Er würde sich bemühen müssen, um sie jetzt zu verstehen! Sie wollte keinen zweiten Snape! Aber auch keine Skrupellosigkeit! Sie wollte ...

Er wurde weicher. Als wäre der Druck weniger geworden. Wehrte sich nicht mehr gegen sie.

„Wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich das tun werde: Einen RICHTIGEREN Weg suchen?"

Ihr Herz machte einen wilden Salto. Vor Freude! Er hatte verstanden! Er hatte tatsächlich verstanden!!!

Sie nahm nur am Rande wahr, dass ihr Herz einen weiteren Satz machte. Diesmal vor Schreck: „Ach was! Warum solltest Du mir das glauben? Ich bin Todesser gewesen! Ich bin Lucius Malfoy!"

_Oh nein! Du sollst nicht zweifeln müssen! _

Sie musste ihn ansehen können! Sofort! Seine Augen erreichen. Ohne ihn loszulassen.

Sie hangelte sich an ihm entlang, um ihn herum, schob seinen Arm über ihren Kopf – bis sie vor ihm stand: „Aber ich glaube Dir doch!"_ Ich glaube dir! Ich GLAUBE dir!! Ich glaube DIR!!! _

Wie konnte sie ihm das nur beweisen?

_Deutlicher werden!_

Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen: „Ich FÜHLE, daß Du Ginny nicht umgebracht hast! Daß Du… Dich verändern willst…"

_Nimm mich! Ich bin das Pfand! Ich glaube dir! _

Sie reckte sich ihm entgegen. Bereit! Schloss die Augen, fühlte, dass er seinen Kopf senkte, fühlte seine Lippen. Auf den ihren. Endlich!

.

„Komm mit!"

Die Erotik in seiner Stimme ließ sie selbst IN ihrem Ohr eine Gänsehaut fühlen.

Seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, den Schultern, den Brüsten, verursachten ihr diese überall!

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah direkt in die seinen.

„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!"

Seine Hände lösten sich aus ihrem Pullover, griffen stattdessen nach den ihren, zogen sie hoch, auf die Beine.

„Wohin?"

Die Fensterbank hätte ihr jetzt vollends ausgereicht. Das kühle Glas in ihrem Rücken – bei der Hitze, die sie momentan in ihrem Körper fühlte, durchaus nicht unangenehm! Aber Lucius strebte mit ihr aus dem Zimmer. Hermine brauchte zwei Schritte gen Türe, um zu realisieren, wohin er sie führte.

.

„Mister Malfoy!"

Beide fuhren erschrocken herum. Der Wirt!

„Soll ich jetzt ..."

Er hatte sich augenscheinlich noch immer im Flur herumgetrieben. Jetzt fuchtelte er mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihnen herum und sah Lucius an. Wohl in Erwartung neuer Befehle.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Oh, bitte nicht!

„Nein! Es reicht!"

Hatte Lucius ihre Reaktion bemerkt oder wollte er ebenfalls jetzt einfach nicht mehr gestört werden? Egal! Seine Reaktion zumindest kam Hermine sehr entgegen.

„Gehen Sie!"

Lucius Ton war barsch, dafür aber ausgesprochen erfolgreich.

Binnen eines Momentes war der schmierige Wirt verschwunden.

Er selber strebte, Hermine an der Hand, auf die unscheinbare, völlig unveränderte Türe des Badezimmers zu.

.

Das Badezimmer! Das war der größere Schock gewesen - nach dem über das Zimmer hier! Ein dunkler Raum, dabei winzig und stinkend, mit einer dem Bad in St. Mugos ähnlichen Ausstattung.

Wobei die Ähnlichkeiten damit bereits erschöpft gewesen waren. War das Bad in der Quarantäne schlicht, aber immerhin sauber gewesen, so hatte sich das hier in dieser Hinsicht schlicht als Katastrophe präsentiert!

Hermine war bereits nach dem ersten Atemzug entsetzt zurückgefahren. Dieser Raum hatte DRINGENDST gereinigt werden müssen, ehe sie in der Lage gewesen wäre, einen Fuß hineinzusetzen!

Sie hatte bereits den Hausmeister-Stab gezückt, als Lucius herrischste Stimme durchs Haus gedröhnt war: „WIRT!"

In dieser Sekunde war Hermine nur froh gewesen, dass er sich, befehlsgewohnt und anspruchsvoll, offensichtlich nicht auf sie und die Künste eines geklauten Zauberstabes fragwürdiger Qualität hatte verlassen wollen.

Er hatte sie umgehend ins Zimmer zurückgebracht. „Lass mal sehen, was ich machen kann."

.

In diesem Moment stieß er die Türe auf. Gespannt folgte sie ihm in den Raum, der sie vor einer Stunde noch so tief abgestoßen hatte.

Im ersten Moment wirkte er noch immer düster.

Aber nur Sekunden später war Hermine in einer völlig anderen Welt gelandet!

„Aah!"

Sie standen in einer Grotte. Am Rande eines kleinen Sees, der mit zart-rosa leuchtenden Seerosenblüten bedeckt war. Im Hintergrund Felsen, auf denen überall Kerzen standen, die die Höhle in ein sanftes Licht tauchten. Von dort plätscherte es auch und Hermine sah schmale Wasser-Rinnsale über den Stein fließen, von Vorsprüngen fallen, sich in Mulden sammeln, bis diese überliefen und in den See tropften.

Kleine Wesen – Hermine brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass es sich um winzige Feen handelte – schwirrten herum. Hingerissen beobachtete sie, wie diese sacht schwebten, plötzlich und unvermutet vorwärts schossen – um nur Sekunden später wieder völlig reglos in der Luft zu stehen.

_Sie summen, oh nein – sie singen! _

Hingerissen lauschte sie dem feinen Gesang.

Die Luft roch – sie hob den Kopf, wonach den bloß?

_Oh ja! Orangenblüten!_

Hermine stand mit offenem Mund, hingerissen schauend, genießend.

.

„Möchtest du mit mir baden?" Lucius Mund nah an ihrem Ohr.

Mit strahlendem Gesicht wandte sie sich ihm zu: „Oh Lucius! Hier ist es wundervoll!" Sie stürzte sich in seine Arme. „Mit dir hier baden? Nichts lieber als das!"

.

**Lucius**

**.**

„Aah!"

Sie war so süß! Lucius sog den Anblick der hingerissenen Hermine in sich auf, die stumm vor Staunen seine Überraschung bewunderte. Die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund schaute, lauschte, still für sich schwärmte.

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke, ehe er seiner selbst gewahr wurde: Der ER nämlich genauso dreinblickte wie sie. Auch er staunte. Bewunderte. Schwärmte. Für diese Frau, die an seiner Seite stand und sich FREUTE. Sich freute auf eine leise, aber unglaublich intensive, auf eine NATÜRLICHE, ungekünstelte Weise, wie er sie noch bei keiner Frau beobachtet hatte.

Dabei war er absolut nicht unerfahren in Sachen Frauen Beglücken! Im Gegenteil! Darin war er Experte! Darin, Frauen etwas zu BIETEN! Um sie zu zufriedenen Gespielinnen zu machen! Hier kannte er sich aus! Wußte genau, welcher Typ für welche Extravaganzen empfänglich wäre.

Da waren die Protz-Luxus-Liebhaberinnen, die Marmor, Gold und Satin schätzten, nachdem man sie mit Houte Cuisine abgespeist hatte – was ihm wirklich zum Hals heraus hing, so daß er seit Jahren keine armen Frauen mehr anrührte.

Da waren die Ausgefallene-Geschenke-Empfängerinnen, die eine Zeitlang seinen Ehrgeiz geweckt hatten – allmählich war jedoch seine Lust versiegt, und er hatte es nur noch als anstrengend empfunden. Ginny war eine dieser Frauen gewesen; hatte jedoch anderweitige Vorteile besessen, so daß er diese Anstrengung für sie in Kauf genommen hatte.

Nach Kreativ-Originellen hatte er eine Weile gezielt gesucht. Die Sex an unmöglichen Orten liebten. In einem Boot auf einem See, auf einem Dach, in einer Lore in Gringott's… oder – sehr beliebt – in der Öffentlichkeit. Vorzugsweise die Muggelöffentlichkeit. Es hatte auch wirklich etwas, sich – mit einem Tarnzauber ausgestattet – mitten auf einem belebten Marktplatz zu vereinigen.

Mit der Zeit war jedoch auch das immer weiter Hergeholte eintönig geworden.

Zum Schluß hatte er sich dann auf einen anderen Typ Geliebte verlegt: auf die Gelangweilt-Übersättigte nämlich. Die – wie er selbst – die Nase voll hatte von goldenen Wasserhähnen und opulenten Festmahlen oder einfallsreichen Eskapaden. Die den puren Sex wollte. Auf dem Fußboden oder im Gebüsch irgendwo draußen…

Tja.

Und Hermine…?

Sie gehört nicht dazu! Zu keinem Typ Frau! Hermine ist… HERMINE eben.

Mit Hermine wollte er…

Hermine WOLLTE er. Wie, das war ihm eigentlich egal…

Was das genau bedeutete, schob Lucius schon eine Zeitlang lieber zur Seite. Und es war doch auch nicht nötig, oder? Sie in eine seiner Schubladen einzusortieren.

Es widerstrebte ihm einfach, sie einzusortieren, sie abzulegen, sie loszulassen.

Nein, er wollte sie absolut nicht loslassen! Losgelassen HABEN! Rasch beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter:

„Möchtest du mit mir baden?" Sein Mund an ihrem Ohr, seine Nase in ihrem Haar.

Mit strahlendem Gesicht wandte sie sich ihm zu: „Oh Lucius! Hier ist es wundervoll!" Sie stürzte sich in seine Arme. Er schloß seine endlich wieder um sie. „Mit dir hier baden? Nichts lieber als das!"

.

**Lucius **

**.**

Er hatte sich tatsächlich an seine mangelnde Magie!!! gewöhnt – und so bequem der Deshabilus auch sein mochte: Es hatte einfach seinen eigenen Reiz, die eigenen Hände unter Hermines Pullover zu schieben, sie Wärme ihrer Haut zu spüren, ihren erwartungsfrohen Seufzern zu lauschen, während er ihr das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf zog und sich sofort ihrem BH widmete... und in alledem seine eigene Erregung unausweichlich, unentwegt, unaufhaltsam wachsen zu fühlen…

Daß dieses wunderbare Weib im Gegensatz zu ihm in diesem Augenblick mit einem Zauberstab aufwartete und besagten Spruch murmelte, durchlief seinen Körper mit einem Schauer, den er bisher nur ein einziges Mal…

Lucius schluckte und saugte neue Atemluft ein. Faßte nach Hermine, um ja nicht wieder in einen solch gemeinen Hunger nach ihr zu geraten. Daß sie sich willigst an seinen nunmehr nackten Körper ziehen ließ, bewirkte beides gleichzeitig: Es beruhigte ihn zutiefst – um ihn ebenso immens zu erregen. Diese Ambivalenz ließ sein Glied zucken und der Frau an ihm hastig ihre Hosenbarriere hinunterzerren.

Nein, sie dachte nicht daran, sich ihm zu entziehen, nein, ganz und gar nicht. Sie drängte sich an ihn, umklammerte ihn regelrecht, so daß er sie ganz leicht hochheben konnte, mit seinen Händen um ihren Po dafür sorgen, daß sie ihre Beine an ihm spreizte und auf seinen hoch aufgerichteten Penis rutschen. Der Laut, der ihr dabei entfuhr, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er wollte sie, er wollte sie mehr, als er je eine Frau gewollt hatte, und daß er sie doch HATTE, daß er sie in diesem Moment bereits BESAß, half überhaupt nicht!

Er brauchte ihren Mund, ihre Haut unter seinen Lippen, seinen Händen, ihr mächtig schlagendes Herz an seinem, ihr Stöhnen. Er mußte sie an die nächste Wand tragen, mußte ihren Rücken dagegen, sich gegen sie pressen, mußte sein Glied tiefer in sie hineinstoßen, wieder, fester, wieder und wieder…

Und noch immer war es nicht genug, nicht tief genug, nicht GANZ genug, noch immer war er von seinem unbändigen Hunger nach dieser Frau durchdrungen, der nicht zu stillen war, der nicht weniger wurde, der sich unterhalb seines Zwerchfells zu einem riesigen Mangel vereinte, der sie einsaugen wollte, diese Frau in sich hineinnehmen, um dieses Loch in ihm endlich auszufüllen…

Vielleicht war es das Naturwidrige in dieser Empfindung, die ihn so haltlos machte, sie so sehr wollen und brauchen und nehmen und stoßen, denn SIE war es ja, die IHN in sich aufnahm, sie war es ja, die seinen Penis ihre Scheide ausfüllen ließ, sie war es doch, die SEIN Stöhnen bekam, SEINE Stöße, SEINEN Samen, seinen Samen in endlosen Kontraktionen, die ihn noch leerer machten, noch hungriger, noch bedürftiger nach ihr zurückließen.

Seine Arme hielten sie so fest wie möglich, ihre Haare bargen sein Gesicht, und Lucius mußte seinen Mund mit aller Kraft daran hindern, unkontrolliert vor sich hinzumurmeln.

_Ich will, daß Du mir gehörst, Hermine, ich gebe Dir alles, ich mache Dich zu meiner Königin, aber Du mußt bei mir bleiben, ich will Dich für den Rest meines Lebens! _

„Du wolltest baden, meine Königin", hustete er direkt an Hermines Brust. „Das werden wir jetzt!"

.

.

**Hermine**

**.**

Luxus! Ja, das war es, was sie mit dem verband, was sie hier erlebte: Luxus pur!

Nicht nur die Grotte!

Nun ja, so einen Raum hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Bisher hatten alle Bäder immer wie – Badezimmer ausgesehen. So mehr oder weniger. Dieses dagegen ganz und gar nicht.

Hier gab es keine Dusche und kein Waschbecken! Wobei sich natürlich die Frage aufwarf: Wozu sollte man das HIER auch brauchen? Hier konnte man in einen kleinen See steigen. Und nach der Lufttemperatur zu schließen, war das Wasser dieses Sees sehr warm!

Es war Luxus, einen Raum zu haben, der ausschließlich dem Wohlgefühl gewidmet war. Dem Genuss!

Bäder hatten durchaus mit Entspannung und Genuss zu tun, aber doch vor allem mit der Erledigung notwendiger, nun ja – Reinigungsarbeiten!

Hermine lächelte verzückt: In diesem Raum gab es nichts, das an Pflicht oder Notwendigkeiten erinnerte. Hier gab es nichts als pure Lust!

Lust, sich umzusehen, Lust zu genießen – und Lust auf den Mann da neben ihr, der sie einfach nur lächelnd gewähren ließ. Der ihr erlaubte, alles Neue erst einmal zu entdecken, in sich aufzusaugen. Der wartete, bis sie damit fertig war.

So wie jetzt!

Und der dann seine Hände unter ihren Pullover schob.

Hermine schloss die Augen.

.

Meine Königin! Er hatte sie tatsächlich „meine Königin" genannt!

Königin! Hermine stutzte. Nur einen Moment. Prinzessin – so mochte Lucius alle Frauen genannt haben, mit denen er je ins Bett gestiegen war. Doch Königin? Und noch dazu „seine"?

_Er meint es ernst! _

Dies war nur Gefühl in ihr. Ein Gefühl, das passte. Hierher passte.

Seine Königin! Etwas ganz Besonderes!

Hermines Herz raste – nicht nur, weil sie gerade wilden Sex mit diesem Mann gehabt hatte.

Der jetzt bei ihr stand und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Ernst. Nackt. Schlank. Ein Körper zum träumen. _Ein Mann zum träumen!_ Und er sah SIE an! Nur sie!

_Tiger! _Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Er ist ein Tiger! Ein unberechenbarer, wunderschöner, königlicher Tiger. Mein Königstiger!_

Aber DAS würde sie ihm nicht sagen! Sie schluckte. Nein, lieber nicht!

„Ja, lass uns baden", sagte sie stattdessen und machte einen Schritt auf das Wasser zu. +

.

Das Wasser war kühl – und warm zugleich. Kühl, weil sie die Hitze der Erregung noch wie eine mächtige Welle in sich spürte und sich nach Abkühlung sehnte. Warm, weil es sie zärtlich umspülte, so wie seine Arme, die sie umfasst hielten und durchs Wasser trugen.

Sie lachte und deutete auf die Felswand: „Lass uns da hinter gehen. Zu dem kleinen Wasserfall!"

Er hielt sie lächelnd unter das herabplätschernde Wasser.

Hermine schrie verzückt auf und reckte ihren Kopf direkt in den Wasserstrahl.

„Das ist himmlisch!"

Immer noch in seinen Armen liegend, legte sie ihren linken Arm um seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich. Hier wollte sie ihn küssen, genau hier! Auch, wenn das bedeutete ...

Er prustete und lachte, als er sich von ihr löste: „Willst du mich ersäufen?"

Seine Haare waren nass entschieden dunkler.

Ernst sah Hermine ihn an: „Du bist anders!"

„Anders – als was?" Sein Lächeln war plötzlich wie weggewischt. So schnell, als hätte er es abgeschaltet.

Was war das in seinen sich verdunkelnden Augen? Doch keine Angst?

„Anders als ich dachte'", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. „ Anders als alle Anderen!" Sie musste ihn wieder küssen. „Anders als Alles!"

„Du auch", seine Stimme nur leises murmeln an ihrem Mund, ehe sie seine Lippen wieder auf den ihren fühlte, „du auch!"

.

Sie fanden im Wasser einen Absatz, auf den sie sich setzten. Hermine seitlich zwischen Lucius Beine, bequem in seine Arme gelehnt.

„Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass wir bald schon wieder von hier wegmüssen", flüsterte sie an seinem Hals.

„Wir werden wieder kommen, nachdem – ." Er ließ seinen Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen.

Hermine lächelte. Ja, das wäre schön! Und alleine schon der Gedanke daran war tröstlich!

„Ich habe mir die Reise einfacher vorgestellt!" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Wir können weder apparieren, noch uns irgendwie magisch behelfen. Und auf Muggelart reisen, geht auch nur bis zur nächsten Grenze. Die leider ganz nah ist!"

Sein Mund zuckte. Zurück in die altbekannten, überheblichen Züge: „Meine Liebe, du reist mit Lucius Malfoy! Da gibt es IMMER eine Lösung!"

„Ach!" Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an: „Lucius Malfoy hat keine Magie und keinen Zauberstab. Wie zaubert der jetzt eine Reise nach Bulgarien aus seinem Zylinder?"

Er schloss seine Arme fester um sie: „Vertrau mir einfach, ja?"

.

.

**Lucius**

**.**

Lucius zog sie wieder so eng wie möglich an sich heran. Brachte sein Gesicht an ihres. Umflüsterte sie. Machte sie lächeln.

„Meine Königin!"

Das MOCHTE sie hören; es war wunderbar, ihre Augen mit diesem Namen zum Leuchten zu bekommen.

Prinzessin! Dieser gängige Titel war wirklich zu gewöhnlich, zu abgedroschen für sie! Hermine Granger war keine kleine, süße Prinzessin! Hermine Granger mußte man ernst nehmen! Verehren!

Ich verehre Dich, meine Königin!

Sein Kuß enthielt all das, und ihr Mund schien ihn zu verstehen. Das zu erwidern. ALLES zu erwidern. Hermine küssen WAR Alles! Und dieses Alles zog seine Hand an ihre nasse Schläfe. Seine andere nach. Er hielt ihren Kopf in seinen Händen. Mußte seinen Mund von ihrem lösen, weil er sie ansehen mußte. Ihre ganz und gar konzentrierten Züge. Ihre geschlossenen Augen. Die sie nicht geöffnet hatte, als Lucius, sie zu küssen, aufgehört hatte. Ihr Mund sah seltsamerweise nicht verlassen aus. Sondern war ein Lächeln, ein leises, versonnenes. Lucius' Hände umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Und Hermine gab sich seinen Händen hin. Spürte ihnen nach. IHM. Wie ER SIE spürte. Sie. Er spürte nur noch sie.

Hatte er jemals zuvor eine Frau VEREHRT?

GE-ehrt hatte er Narcissa damals. Bevor er sie als Mensch kennengelernt hatte. Als sie noch die den Malfoys von frühester Jugend an versprochene, ehrbare Tochter der Blacks gewesen war, deren Herz Lucius erst nach und nach hatte gewinnen müssen.

Als er sie irgendwann dann gekannt hatte, hatte sich das EHREN in unüberwindbare Distanz verwandelt. Er hatte sie nie wirklich erreichten können. Sich folglich desinteressiert abgewandt.

Mit Hermine war es genau anders herum gewesen. Er hatte sie kennengelernt – und nun konnte er nicht anders, als sie immerzu festzuhalten, weil er ihr nah sein mußte und immer noch näher kommen.

ICH WERDE DICH NIE WIEDER LOSLASSEN! Fühlte er in seinen sie wieder ganz eng an sich drückenden Armen.

„Darf ich Sie auf mein Lager einladen, verehrte Königin?"

Vorsichtshalber hatte er seine Stimme ironisch gemacht, und so lachte sie auch hell auf, als sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Muß ich Dich jetzt „mein König" nennen?"

„Alles, was Du mußt, ist, mir zu folgen!" raunte er in ihr Ohr und frohlockte beim Anblick der sie prompt überziehenden Gänsehaut. Ihr mit einem sachten Pusten in den Nacken eine Mischung aus Kichern und Stöhnen entlockend, nahm er sie bei der Hand, um sie aus dem Wasser zu führen.


	82. Chapter 82

Der sechste Tag bricht an!

Mensch! Sind wir schon weit! Kaum posten wir ein halbes Jahr Rattenmord, schon sind ganze fünf Tage vergangen! *lach* Fünf ereignisreiche Tage allerdings!

.

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser!**

Ich, Feuer, verrate euch jetzt ein Geheimnis. Rattenmord endet. Jawohl! Irgendwann ist auch die schöne Rattenmord-Zeit mal vorbei. Aber nicht am 06. 11. Nein, nein! Erst am 07.

Das heißt: Es wird noch so einiges passieren, bis der Mordfall Ginny Weasley endlich, endlich gelöst wird. Aber es bedeutet auch: Her mit euren Vermutungen! Irgendjemand von euch muss doch mal die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen! Einige Leser, die gerne ganze Fluten von Vermutungen äußern, waren schon mal ganz gut dabei!

Also hier mein öffentlicher Tipp: Denkt doch mal hinten links um die Ecke!

Etwa so:

Eine Frau, die in der zwölften Etage eines Hochhauses arbeitet, fährt stets mit dem Lift bis zur siebten Etage und geht den Rest zu Fuß.

Heute allerdings nicht (ignoriert dabei doch bitte, dass heute Sonntag ist! [Feuerböhnliche Anmerkung])!

Heute will sie am Abend mit ihrem Freund ins Theater. Heute fährt sie bis zur zehnten Etage und läuft nur die restlichen beiden Stockwerke zu Fuß.

Warum wohl?

.

Also, wenn ihr das lösen könnt, schafft ihr auch Rattenmord!

.

In diesem Sinne viel Spaß!

.

Feuerbohne,

die sich noch bei den Reviewern:** Hedril, Zuckerdrache, Dark Fay** (keiner hat ihres Rätsels Lösung gefunden! Ts, ts!), **Inuverse,** die Rattenmord für den Fan Fiction General Award nominieren möchte *knicks* und **Miss Perenelle** auf Fan !

.

.

06. 11. 2005 04:15 Uhr

.

.

.

Alarm!

Hermine erwachte, weil es in ihrer Nähe krachte. Als hätte jemand eine Türe plötzlich aufgerissen.

Sofort langte sie neben sich, um ihren Zauberstab zu greifen – und fasste in etwas Weiches.

Erst in diesem Moment registrierte sie, wo sie war: Noch immer in der Grotte. Zusammengekuschelt auf einem molligen Lager. Mit Lucius, der jetzt gleichfalls zusammengezuckt und hochgeschreckt war - ihre Hand in seinem Haar!

„WAS? Was machen SIE hier?" Lucius saß – und rieb sich den Kopf. „Au, verdammt! Du hast mir Haare ausgerissen!"

Er sah Hermine eine Sekunde lang anklagend an, dann wandte er sich erneut zur Quelle ihrer Störung.

Hermine folgte seinem Blick – und sah den Wirt vor dem kleinen See stehen.

„Ich – ich sollte Sie doch um vier wecken!"

Der Wirt sah unglücklich aus, und als Lucius den Mund öffnete, wurde Hermine schlagartig klar, warum.

„Hatte ich Sie nicht AUSDRÜCKLICH angewiesen, lediglich zu klopfen?"

Lucius Kinn wies einmal mehr gen Grottenhimmel, seine Augen blitzten eisig.

„Sie ..., ich ..., das habe ich getan!" Der Wirt wies mit der Hand zur Türe und bemühte sich über seine unübersehbare Angst vor Lucius hinweg um einen entschlossenen Ton: „Drüben! Mindestens eine Viertelstunde lang! Und weil Sie überhaupt nicht reagiert haben, bin ich schließlich in das Zimmer reingegangen. Aber es war unberührt. Da hab ich gedacht - Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie hier schlafen würden."

„Scheren Sie sich raus! Wir kommen gleich!"

Lucius hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und die Decke mit sich gezogen.

„IEH!" Plötzlich entblößt, quietschte Hermine entsetzt auf, schnalzte ebenfalls hoch und riss die Zudecke an sich.

Der Blick des Wirtes, soeben noch devot, wurde sofort hämisch.

„RAUS!", brüllte Lucius, wandte sich dann aber sofort Hermine zu und half ihr, sich zu bedecken. „Tut mir leid!"

Die Türe klappte – und als Hermine wieder hinsah, war der Platz am Seeufer leer.

„Das wird der nicht nochmal wagen!"

„Müssen wir schon los?" Sie wollte nicht aufstehen! Viel lieber wollte sie sich zurückfallen lassen, an Lucius schmiegen und warm eingekuschelt weiterschlafen.

„Leider! Komm!" Er nahm sie einen Moment in den Arm: „Aber wir können ja noch einmal hierher kommen, später!"

_Oh! Nochmal hierher? Das wäre so schön! _Hermine legte ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

.

Nur Sekunden später stand sie am Rande des Wassers.

Sie seufzte: „Ich bin zu müde zum Schwimmen oder Waten!" So genau wusste sie nicht mehr, wie tief der See war. Unterschiedlich, wenn sie sich in ihrem müden Kopf nicht irrte.

„Das musst du auch nicht, meine Königin!" Galant hob Lucius sie auf seine Arme und stieg ins Wasser.

Hermine legte ihren Kopf an seine Schultern, ihre Lippen an seinen Hals. „Mein Po! Du musst mich höher heben! Iieh! Der wird nass!"

Sie fühlte sein Lachen, er bebte leise. Zu hören war er nicht.

„Wenn ich jetzt stolpere, wird nicht nur dein Po nass!"

Grinsend hob Hermine den Kopf. „Du bist ein Kavalier! Kavaliere stolpern nicht", erklärte sie hintergründig lächelnd.

Lucius, ebenfalls grinsend, drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr: „Du bist unwiderstehlich!"

Er blieb stehen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen.

„Du bist mein starker – Königstiger!"

Er packte sie noch fester und drückte sie an sich. „ROAR!"

.

Im fahlen Licht der Sturmlampe sah der Wirt am Steuer des Bootes in seinem Ölzeug graugesichtig und bartstoppelig aus. Und mindestens so müde wie Hermine!

Der Fahrtwind, zwar nicht stark, dennoch – es war November - hatte sie binnen Minuten bis auf die Knochen ausgekühlt. Hermine begann zu zittern und drückte sich enger an Lucius.

„Es ist kalt hier."

Er hatte den Arm schützend um sie gelegt. „Haben Sie eine Decke?"

Der Wirt zuckte mit den Schultern und wies mit dem Kinn ins Heck des Bootes. „Da hinten sollte eine liegen!"

Hermine drehte sich um, stieg über die Bank, auf der sie saßen, und begann mit steifen Fingern in dem schmuddelig aussehenden Haufen herum zuwühlen. Doch dann entschied sie sich anders. Sie kletterte zurück. „Ich probiere einen Wärmezauber! Die Sachen hier sind feucht und riechen nach Fisch."

„Dies ist ein Fischkutter!" Der Wirt hatte mitgehört und verteidigte sich. „Für Fahrten zum Kontinent ist der nicht gedacht!"

„Ist ja schon gut", Hermine hatte beschwichtigend die Hände hochgehoben. „Ich beschwere mich ja gar nicht!"

„Man sollte meinen, dass so jemand Reiches wie die Malfoys sich was Besseres leisten können wie so nen ollen Kutter", brabbelte der Wirt unwillig und durchaus hörbar vor sich hin.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sollte der doch denken, was er wollte! Sie schwang den Zauberstab:

„Concalefacio!"

Nichts! Ihr war noch immer sehr kalt.

„Hausmeister – was erwartest du?"

Sie musste Lucius nicht ansehen, um zu wissen, WIE sehr er jetzt grinste.

Okay, das hatte nicht geklappt. Eigentlich erwartungsgemäß. Der Hausmeister-Zauberstab verfügte eben nur über eine äußerst begrenzte Auswahl an Zaubersprüchen. Hermine wunderte sich nur darüber, dass Fesseln und Schocken offensichtlich dazugehörten.

Ob man diese einfachen Dinger irgendwie „frisieren" konnte?

Vom Ministerium genehmigte Squib-Stäbe hatten so was mit Sicherheit nicht im Repertoire.

Genervt hielt sie Lucius die Zauberstab-Krücke hin: „Nimm du ihn, ich schmeiß ihn sonst ins Wasser!" Dann wandte sie sich an den Wirt: „Könnten Sie uns nicht diesen Wärmezauber ...?"

„Das kostet aber extra!"

„Sind Sie noch ganz gesund?" Lucius war aufgesprungen, hatte damit das Boot zum Schwanken gebracht. Breitbeinig und bedrohlich baute er sich nichts destotrotz vor dem Mann am Ruder auf.

„Sie haben bereits mehr als GENUG Geld bekommen!"

„Fünfzig Galleonen oder frieren!"

Die Antwort klang ganz so, als wäre dem Mann klar, dass ihnen im Moment gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als darauf einzugehen!

„Lass ihn doch", Hermine kramte schon in ihrer Jackentasche.

„Nein!" Lucius schüttelte vehement den Kopf, „Ich hab ihm bereits unser ganzes Geld für die Überfahrt geboten!"

„Du hast WAS?"

Mit einem Schlag war Hermine klar, dass der Wirt sie niemals ohne Bezahlung transportiert haben würde. Klar musste Lucius ihm dafür Geld anbieten – und ebenso klar war, dass er selber im Moment über keines verfügte.

Also gut, sie hatten KEINE Galleonen mehr.

„Ich kann Ihnen zwanzig Pfund anbieten!"

Schweren Herzens machte sie sich innerlich bereit, ihr letztes Geld auszugeben und damit eine Reise ins völlig Ungewisse zu starten.

„Fünfzig!"

Hermine nickte. Jetzt war sie völlig blank!

.

Dafür war es dann wirklich schön warm, auf ihrer eigentlich zugig-kalten Bank mitten auf dem Kanal.

Der Wirt starrte unbewegt nach vorne in die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Der Motor des Bootes brummte monoton.

Sie waren jetzt alles Geld los, das Hermine in der Eile gestern hatte auftreiben können. Das war eigentlich bitter – schien Lucius jedoch nicht weiter zu berühren. Unverdrossen hielt er sie fest an sich gedrückt.

Nach kürzester Zeit hatte Hermine Mühe, ihre Augen offen zu halten. Hier war es – gut!

Sie seufzte tief. Eingelullt in die einschläfernde Wärme und Lucius Nähe, verlor alles andere seine Bedeutung. Und solange er sich keine Sorgen zu machen schien, brauchte sie das auch nicht zu tun!


	83. Chapter 83

**Liebe Leser!**

Ein stetig rarer werdendes Vergnügen im weiteren Verlauf von „Rattenmord": Eine direkte Begegnung mit Lucius' Innerlichkeit. Heute sogar ganz allein – weiß der Himmel, warum Feuerbohne, unsere Kapitelaufteilerin, das so bestimmt hat – vermutlich war sie der Ansicht, daß ich auch mal wieder allein hier Dienst haben könnte. Eben WEIL ich immer seltener in diesen Genuß kommen werde. *grins*

Also dann!

Herzlichen Dank unseren Reviewerinnen:

**Zuckerdrache, Nellas Cookie, Dark Fay, Hedril, Seraphin, Hedril, Hedril **(Du scheinst das zur Gewohnheit zu machen ;) )**, Miss Perenelle.**

**Inuverse, Dark Fay und schon wieder Hedril ergebendsten Dank für Eure Nominierung!**

**6. 11. 2005, 6 Uhr**

**Lucius**

Bisher war doch alles perfekt gelaufen!

Und schien auch weiterhin glatt zu gehen. Der Hauptverdächtige im Mordfall Ginny Weasley war aus der verfluchten Zwangsquarantäne und aus England entkommen – gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe die ihn hätten nach Azkaban verfrachten können. Er war nicht allein, hatte eine durchaus kompetente Aurorin, die tatsächlich von seiner Unschuld überzeugt war, an seiner Seite. Und einen Plan. Ohne daß sie im einzelnen darüber diskutiert hätten, schien beiden klar zu sein, daß der einzige mögliche Weg nach Bulgarien zu führte. Der die englische Regierung davon würde in Kenntnis setzen können, was die bulgarische von Ginny gewollt hatte. Innerhalb dieser Informationen müßten doch solche zu finden sein, die neue Aspekte des Mordes zu Tage befördern – und die Aurorenschaft von der Person Lucius Malfoy ablenken könnten.

Doch, dieser Ansatz war durchaus vielversprechend! auptverdächtige iHau

Befriedigt verstärkte Lucius seine Umarmung und lächelte, als Hermine sich daraufhin umso enger an ihn kuschelte. Tief aufseufze. Voller Wohlbehagen. Sicher und geborgen. Doch, das hatte etwas! Gut gewärmt mitten auf dem dunklen, zugigen Wasser zu schaukeln und die richtige Frau in den Armen zu halten! Zu spüren, wie diese sich immer mehr entspannte. Ruhiger, tiefer atmete. Wie alle Widernisse, alle Sorgen von ihr abfielen. Einer allumfassenden Ruhe wichen. Wie sie allmählich in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte…

Lucius schreckte selber aus den Fängen des Schlafes. Faßte nach seinem Zauberstab. Der nicht dort war. Verdammt! Daran würde er sich nie gewöhnen!

Wach bleiben mußte er trotzdem. Ganz gewiß würde er Hermine nicht ungeschützt in der Obhut dieses zweifelhaften – und obendrein sehr wohl bewaffneten… FISCHERS lassen! Wer konnte ausschließen, daß dessen Raffgier sich nicht auch auf Lucius' Frau erstrecken würde?!

Bewußt seine Augen aufreißend und den drohenden Schlaf herauszwinkernd, richtete er sich auf und lockerte seine Schultern.

„Hmm?"

Rasch umfaßte er Hermine wieder. Drückte sie an sich. Und das leise, wohlige Seufzen dann war ihr gemeinsames.

Am Horizont waren bereits die ersten grauen Morgenschleier zu sehen, als der Kahn schließlich knirschend am Strand unterhalb der riesigen Steilküste auflief. Lucius neigte seinen Kopf, bis er Hermines berühren konnte.

„Aufwachen!" Sanft küßte er ihr Haar. „Wir sind da!"

Der Fischer hatte den Kutter schon verlassen und war dabei, ihn ein Stück weit aufs Trockene zu ziehen. Lucius zog Hermine mit sich hoch und kletterte zuerst an Land, damit sie in seine Arme springen konnte.

„Das war's!" Mit dieser Feststellung wollte der Wirt das Boot wieder in die Wellen schieben und sich davonmachen. Hastig griff Lucius nach dessen Arm.

„Zuerst verkaufen Sie uns Ihren Zauberstab!"

Seine Hand unwillig abschüttelnd, drehte sich der Ältere nur halb zu ihm um.

„Wie komme ich dazu?"

„Wir haben Ihnen unser gesamtes Geld überlassen!" In Hermines Stimme klang Panik mit. Hilfe suchend spürte er ihre Augen auf sich. „Das ist doch so, oder?"

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein! Dreihundert Galleonen für den ganzen Aufwand, den ich betreiben muß?! Und obendrein für all die Scherereien, die ich damit haben würde, mir einen neuen Zauberstab zu besorgen! Für SIE mag das ein einziger Besuch bei Olivander bedeuten; für unsereinen heißt das tagelanger Eulenverkehr mit dem Ministerium! Neuantrag."

„So einer ist das!" murmelte Hermine neben ihm. Laut wandte sie sich an den abwehrend dreinblickenden Zauberer ihnen gegenüber. „Welche Beschränkungen haben Sie?"

„Erste Stufe!"

„Haben Sie schon einen Aufhebungsantrag gestellt?"

„Vierteljährlich", war ein Grummeln.

„Soll ich mich darum kümmern, daß das Aufhebungsverfahren beschleunigt wird?"

„Wie… soll ich das verstehen?"

„Guter Mann!" mischte Lucius sich ein. „Das verstehen Sie dergestalt, daß Sie uns jetzt ihren Zauberstab überlassen!"

„Ich kann Ihnen helfen!" versicherte Hermine rasch und warf Lucius einen beschwörenden Blick zu.

Der Wirt, gerade noch im Begriff, in sein Boot zu klettern, wandte sich den beiden ganz zu.

„Das kann ja jeder behaupten!"

„Ich kann es Ihnen versprechen. Sicher versprechen!" Hermine machte eine Bewegung auf den Mann zu, der ihnen jetzt doch sehr interessiert entgegen sah.

„Ein Versprechen von jemandem, den ich nicht kenne, ist nichts wert!" Er wandte sich an Lucius: „Mr. Malfoy, wenn Sie mir zusichern, daß Sie auf dem Rückweg hier vorbeikommen und mir mein Hotel ein bißchen, sagen wir, aufmöbeln – so in der Art, wie Sie das mit dem Bad gemacht haben… dann könnte ich mich mit dem Gedanken bestimmt anfreunden."

Lucius grinste befriedigt. Da war ja besser gelaufen, als gedacht!

„Unter einer Bedingung!" schloß er den Handel ab, „Ihre beste Suite bleibt permanent für mich reserviert!"

Mit einem listigen Lächeln reckte der Mann Lucius seine ungeschlachte Hand entgegen. „IHR Wort genügt mir!"

Lucius griff zu, im Moment nur froh, daß er ihren Handel nicht auch noch mit Spucke besiegelt werden mußte.

„Ich kann mich darauf verlassen, daß Sie Ihren Mund halten. In JEDER Hinsicht?"

„Ich möchte ein tolles Hotel…"

Das Wort des Mannes verwehte, der Zauberstab jedoch wechselte seinen Besitzer.


	84. Chapter 84

_Liebe Leser,_

_kennt Ihr mich noch? Hier ist Legi. Man mag es kaum glauben, aber es ist seit Nevilles Besuch beim Quidditch nur eine Nacht vergangen._

_Unser Auror lag brav in seinem Bettchen, und zwar allein, während die beiden anderen Hauptfiguren ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen erleben. Aber auch seine Zeit wird noch kommen, das versprech ich Euch! Immerhin achtet er auf seine Fitness, das ist doch schon mal was!_

_Ein besonderer Dank an Feuerbohne, die beim letzten Mal mein Posting übernommen hat, da die telekom mich für zwei Tage offline gestellt hatte._

_Und ein besonderer Gruss an Nellas Cookie, die sich so nett nach Neville erkundigt hat! Knutsch!_

_Wer raten will, hier die sehr einfach Aufgabe: Warum klingelt der Rufspiegel?_

_Zum Schluss auch von mir natürlich ein herzliches Thanks! an alle Reviewer und ganz besonders an diejenigen, die Rattenmord für den Award nominiert haben!_

_So, los geht`s!_

_Legi_

_._

_._

_._

**06.11.2005 7.55 Uhr **

**.**

**.**

Nevilles ursprünglich mal hellgrau leuchtende Joggingschuhe hinterließen braune Flecken auf den Treppenstufen, als er leicht außer Atem zu seiner Wohnung hinauftrabte. Er hatte seine übliche Morgenrunde durch den Park heute etwas verkürzt und dafür mehr Tempo gemacht.

Nachdem er seine erdigen Fußabdrücke mittels „Tergeo" beseitigt hatte, steckte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und freute sich auf eine ausgiebige, heiße Dusche, bevor er ins Büro gehen würde.

Im engen Flur seiner Wohnung zog er die Schuhe aus und pellte sich aus der feuchten Laufjacke.

_Doofer Nebel! Man ist patschnass, wenn man heimkomm_t!

Sein Blick fiel nun ins Wohnzimmer und er zuckte mit einem kurzen Aufschrei zusammen, als er sah, dass er nicht allein war: „Merlin, hast du mich erschreckt!"

Die Gestalt, die im Sessel saß, ähnelte mit den wirr abstehenden grauen Haaren und dem feurigem Blick eher einer altgriechischen Rachegöttin als seiner Großmutter.

Aufgeregt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die nassen Haare. „Was tust du denn hier? Noch dazu um diese Zeit?"

Neville hatte noch nicht ganz fertig gesprochen, da war sie schon mit erstaunlicher Wendigkeit aufgesprungen und schrie ihn an: „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie meinte. „Was ist denn los?"

Sie kam näher und schlug ihm eine zusammengerollte Zeitung schmerzhaft gegen die Brust. „Das fragst du noch? Ich sitze gemütlich beim Frühstücksporridge und dann seh ich das! Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!"

Hektisch rollte sie die Zeitung auseinander und blätterte suchend herum. Dann tippte ihr kurzer Zeigefinger vehement auf ein Bild im Feuilleton-Teil mit der Überschrift `Bestseller-Autor Dan Greene mit neuer Flamme beim Quidditch`. Irgendwie kamen Neville die mitfiebernden Menschen seltsam vertraut vor.

Die schrille Stimme seiner Großmutter beseitigte jede Ungewissheit. „Ich erkenne dich auch unter dieser lächerlichen Vermummung mit Schal und Mütze! Hier, zwei Reihen über Greene! Und neben dir steht Narzissa Malfoy, kannst du mir das erklären?"

Neville hatte plötzlich ein Gefühl, als ob sämtliches Blut aus seinem Kopf verschwunden wäre.

„Äh, ich hab sie befragt wegen des Ehevertrags und dann ist sie eben mit zum Spiel gegangen.", stammelte er. „Da ist doch nichts dabei!"

„Nichts dabei?" Seine Großmutter rollte die Zeitung mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung wieder ein und hieb diesmal auf seine Schulter ein, während sie weiter brüllte: „Ihre Schwester hat deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen, hast du das vergessen?"

Seltsamerweise wurde er mit einem Mal ruhiger, je lauter ihre Stimme anschwoll.

In gefasstem Ton antwortete er: „Oma, die Zeiten der Sippenhaftung sind lange vorbei. Du kannst sie doch nicht für die Taten ihrer Schwester verantwortlich machen"

Seine Gelassenheit schien sie noch mehr in Rage zu bringen. „Die Malfoy könnte deine Mutter sein! Du warst mit ihrem Sohn in der Schule, falls ich dich erinnern darf!"

„Ich habe nicht vor, Draco zu meinem Stiefsohn zu machen!"

Diese trockene Erwiderung ließ Mrs. Longbottoms Gesicht rot anlaufen. Sie holte tief Luft, während sich Neville innerlich auf einen Orkan gefasst machte.

Das schrille Klingeln des Rufspiegels, der plötzlich vibrierend auf dem Tisch herumhüpfte, ließ beide zusammenfahren.

„JETZT NICHT!" Mit einem temperamentvollen Wink ihres Zauberstabes fuhr ein gelber Blitz in den Rufspiegel und ließ diesen einen weiten Satz quer durchs Wohnzimmer ausführen. Das Klingeln erstarb angstvoll.

Die blauen Augen seiner Großmutter funkelten Neville gefährlich an: „Und was ist mit deinem Beruf als Auror? Private Kontakte während der laufenden Ermittlungen mit einer verdächtigen Person! Das ist doch Grund genug für einen Rausschmiss!"

Er wusste diesem Argument nicht viel entgegenzusetzen, denn es war absolut richtig, was sie sagte.

Doch sie war offenbar noch nicht fertig und feuerte eine weitere Salve an Wahrheiten auf ihn ab: „Hast du dir schon mal überlegt, was passiert, wenn Lucius Malfoy Wind davon bekommt, dass ein grünschnabeliger Auror seine noble Ehefrau ausführt? Dein Leben ist keinen Pfifferling mehr wert, wenn er dich auf dem Kieker hat. Hast du auch nur eine einzige Sekunde über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht, du Möchtegern-Casanova?"

Mit einem fragenden Ausdruck im erhitzten Gesicht hatte sie sich vor ihm aufgebaut.

Die Antwort, die er ihr nun leise entgegenmurmelte, klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren äußerst dürftig: „Aber es war doch nur ein Quidditch-Match!"

Mrs. Longbottom hielt inne.

Sie sah ihn ein paar Sekunden voll Unverständnis an. Dann drehte sich ruckartig weg, warf die Zeitung kopfschüttelnd auf den Tisch und lief mit langen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

Neville stand wie versteinert immer noch am gleichen Platz, als die Wohnungstüre krachend ins Schloss fiel.

V_erdammt, sie hat in allen Punkten recht!_

_._

_._

_._

_(legilimens)_

_._

_._


	85. Chapter 85

_._

_._

_._

_Ja, die Presse!_

_Nicht mal in Ruhe auf ein Quidditch-Spiel kann mal mehr gehen, es ist ein Graus._

_Und diese Presse-Heinis scheinen irgendwie herausgefunden zu haben, dass im Fall der tragisch verstorbenen Doktor Weasley nicht alles ganz rund läuft. (Ich frag mich wirklich, wo da die undichte Stelle ist. Hat einer von Euch Lesern da am Ende einen Tipp gegeben?)_

_Na jedenfalls lauern die Herrschaften mit ihren Mikros unserem armen Neville auf, direkt vor der Aurorenzentrale schaut doch mal: _

_http:// img98. image shack. us/img98/8071/ 1184865352fy .jpg _

_(alle tausend Leerzeichen bitte entfernen, anders geht es leider nicht)_

_._

_Tja, Sweetheart, an manchen Tagen kommt es echt knüppeldicke!_

_Ich bin trotzdem noch immer zuversichtlich, dass es Neville gelingen wird, am Ende Licht ins Dunkle zu bringen. Er ist doch ein helles Köpfchen. _

_Viel Spaß_

_Legi_

_._

_._

6.11.2005 08.10 Uhr

.

Nach dem Verschwinden seiner Großmutter war in Nevilles Wohnung schlagartig wieder Stille eingekehrt. Nachdenklich stand er im Wohnzimmer und drehte die Zeitung mit einer unbewussten Bewegung in den Händen hin und her.

Sie hatte natürlich Recht! Er durfte keinen weiteren privaten Kontakt zu Narzissa haben! Was sollte dabei auch herauskommen? Für sie war es bestenfalls ein abwechslungsreicher Zeitvertreib, doch er war auf dem besten Weg, seine Karriere aufs Spiel –

Das schrille Klingeln des Rufspiegels riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn suchend im Raum umherblicken.

Wo war das verdammte Ding nur? Er versuchte, den beständig weiterlärmenden Ton ausfindig zu machen.

Der Zauberstab seiner Großmutter hatte das Gerät schwungvoll unter das Sofa befördert, sodass Neville sich erst einmal halb darunter quetschen musste, um es zu erreichen.

Endlich hatte er den Spiegel in der Hand, klappte ihn auf und blickte in Harrys aufgebracht wirkendes Gesicht.

„Neville, wo zum Teufel steckst du? Ich versuche schon seit einer Viertelstunde, dich zu erreichen!"

Neville nuschelte erst nur „War beim Joggen" und fügte dann entschuldigend hinzu: „Mein Dienst beginnt doch erst um halb neun."

Eine Zornesfalte erschien auf der sonst so glatten Stirn seines Vorgesetzten: „Seit wann richten sich neue Entwicklungen in deinem Fall nach dem Dienstplan? Und jetzt beweg dich ins und zwar sofort!"

„Was ist denn…..?"

Doch Harry hatte schon aufgelegt.

Mist, das war echt nicht sein Tag heute!

Erst seine Funken-sprühende Großmutter, dann ein verärgerter Chef und außerdem noch geheimnisvolle Wendungen in seinem Fall. Geduscht war er auch noch nicht…..

Dank Express-Reinigungszauber erschien Neville nur zehn Minuten später frisch angezogen und wohlriechend auf der Quarantäne-Station von . Erstaunt musste er feststellen, dass die Glaswand zu Malfoys Raum offen stand und die Kollegen von der Spurensicherung dort herumwuselten.

Wieso hatte man seinen Hauptverdächtigen denn in eine andere Zelle verlegt? Oder war er bereits nach Askaban abtransportiert worden? Ohne dass man ihn, den zuständigen Auror, dazugerufen hatte?

Das würde allerdings nicht die Anwesenheit der Spurensicherung erklären.

Er sah Harry aus dem Schwesternzimmer kommen und ging auf ihn zu. „Was ist denn hier los? Wo ist Malfoy?"

„Das ist die Frage des Tages, Mister Unerreichbar!"

Neville konnte es nicht glauben. „Willst du sagen, er ist geflohen?"

Verdammt! Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Erst die verschwundene Leiche und nun war sein Hauptverdächtiger auf der Flucht?

Er sah seinen Vorgesetzten ratlos an: „St. Mungos ist eine gesicherte Zone, wie konnte er von hier entkommen?"

„Das herauszufinden ist jetzt deine Aufgabe, und zwar pronto! Ich muss jetzt zu einem anderen Fall, erwarte aber heute Mittag Bericht von dir." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harry um und bewegte sich eilig in Richtung Ausgang.

Einen Moment lang sortierte Neville seine Gedanken, dann betrat er das Krankenzimmer, um erst mal die Spurensicherung nach ihren bisherigen Erkenntnissen zu befragen. Doch noch bevor er dazu kam, fuhr ihn die ältere Krankenschwester, die mit zerzausten Haaren auf Malfoys Bett saß, in barschem Ton an: „Sie sind also der zuständige Auror?"

Sie mustere ihn mit einem äußerst abschätzenden Blick, anschließend fuhr sie fort: „Dann kann ich mich bei Ihnen gleich über ihre Kollegin beschweren! Eine Unverschämtheit, wie sie mir mitgespielt hat!" Sie fasste sich mit einer Hand in die wirren Haare und sah ihn anklagend an. „Und erst dieser blonde Lackaffe!" Das pausbäckige Gesicht der Schwester verfärbte sich wütend rot.

Neville seufzte leise.

Dann nahm er neben ihr auf dem Bett Platz und legte seine Hand beruhigend auf ihren Ärmel, um ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen. Seltsamerweise trug sie einen viel zu großen Kittel, aber sie würde ihm sicher gleich genau erzählen, was mit ihren richtigen Klamotten passiert war.

Er beugte sich mit einem mitfühlenden Lächeln näher zu ihr und zog sein schwarzes Notizbuch aus der Manteltasche: „Vielleicht erzählen Sie einfach der Reihe nach. Wann haben Sie heute Morgen das Krankenzimmer betreten?"

Er sah sie aufmunternd an.

Sie setzte sich wie auf Kommando aufrecht hin und holte erst einmal tief Luft. So tief, dass ihr Brustkorb sich aufblies und die obersten Knöpfe des Kittels in äußerster Gefahr schwebten, im nächsten Moment abzuspringen.

_Na das kann ja ein heiterer Vormittag werden!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(legilimens)_

_._

_._


	86. Chapter 86

**Hach, das war schön!** Dieses Kapitel – und Action auch noch! – als **Feuerbohnes** Assistentin mit ihr zusammen zu schreiben! Vorgelesen zu bekommen, wie die Szene in ihrem Kopf ihren Lauf nahm! Mir genau vorstellen zu können, wie es dort aussah, weil wir vorher Bilder von Callais geguckt hatten. Dann gemeinsam zu lesen und zu entscheiden, ob das Tempo stimmte, wo ein Satz zackiger gemacht werden mußte, ob es denn jetzt gut sei.

Und es macht mir Spaß, heute die Ansprache zu schreiben, obwohl es nicht mein Kapitel ist. ;)

In diesem Sinne viele grüße in die Ramo-Runde, vor allem an unsere lieben Reviewer:

**Miss Perenelle, Seraphin, Hedril, Zuckerdrache, Dark Fay, Nellas Cookie und Talea.**

**Runa** im Auftrag von Triflorifer

**Hermine**

Das Boot hatte das Ufer bereits verlassen. Der kleine Motor brummte.

„War das nun ein guter Handel?" Gedankenverloren stand Hermine da.

Auch wenn der Wirt mit dem Rücken zu ihnen saß, machte er einen sehr zufriedenen Eindruck.

Auf Lucius erstaunten Blick hin legte sie den Kopf zur Seite und sah ihn grinsend an. „Von solchen Dingen habe ich nämlich keine Ahnung."

„Das, meine Liebe, war ein ausgezeichneter Deal"

Besitzergreifend fasste Lucius nach ihr und zog sie an sich: „Was würdest du nur ohne mich machen?"

Hermine lachte und schmiegte sich an ihn: „Ohne dich ...", murmelte sie in seinen Umhang, „ohne dich ...!"

_Würde ich jetzt wohl gerade aufstehen und meiner Zimmerpflanze guten Morgen wünschen._

Aber DAS sagte sie lieber nicht, denn sie war sich keineswegs sicher, ob ihr das besser gefallen würde. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich von ihrem normalen Leben sehr weit entfernt.

„Der Wäremezauber lässt nach" Hermine fühlte die Kälte ihre Füße unangenehm hochsteigen. „Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

„Zuallererst zauberst du mich wieder magisch." Auffordernd streckte Lucius ihr den soeben erworbenen Zauberstab hin.

„Tut mir so leid für dich", sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange, „aber mit einem ministeriell beschränkten Zauberstab geht sowas nicht. Wir können von Glück sagen, wenn wir apparieren können!"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass wir eine Zauberstab-Krücke gekauft haben?" Ihre tröstende Hand abschüttelnd, trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Nach der Hausmeisterniete und dem nichtsnutzigen Heilerstab jetzt schon wieder ein Flop?"

„So würde ich das nicht ausdrücken." Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. Wie war nochmal der genaue Wortlaut in den Gesetzestexten? „Beschränkungsstufe Eins: Keine Zauber, die über persönliche Belange hinausgehen. Keine unverzeihlichen Flüche und keine Kaufzauber, die den Gegenwert von hundert Galleonen übersteigen."

Sie sah Lucius an: „Manche haben eben auch noch eine Apparier-Streckenbeschränkung. Aber das werden wir gleich herausfinden."

„Na, dann lass uns hoffen." Lucius Blick war sehr skeptisch. Dennoch nahm er ihren Arm: „Nachdem ich also ein Muggel bleiben muss, darf ich bitten?"

„Oh, mein Herr, Sie dürfen!"

Hermine hatte den Zauberstab bereits erhoben, ließ ihn eine Sekunde später jedoch schon wieder sinken: „Oh Mist!"

„Was ist denn jetzt?"

„Hast du eine Ahnung, WOHIN wir apparieren sollen?"

„Klar, zu Miller, wohin denn sonst?"

„Gute Idee", Hermine lächelte gezwungen. „Es ist nur leider so, dass ICH keine Ahnung habe, WO dieser Miller steckt. Dass DU das weißt, nutzt uns im Moment gar nichts. Ich müsste das wissen, um zu ihm apparieren zu können. Ersatzweise müsste ICH wissen, wie Miller aussieht. Wenn ich schon keine Vorstellung vom Ziel habe."

Sie hatte ihn losgelassen und fuhr sich nachdenklich durch die Haare. „Apparieren irgendwohin würde uns schließlich auch nur irgendwohin bringen. Das ist zu riskant!"

„Wo ist das Problem?"

Erstaunt sah sie auf Lucius, der ihre Verzweiflung ganz und gar nicht zu teilen schien.

„Ich kann ihn dir zeigen!"

Hermine lachte auf: „Hast du etwa ein Bild von ihm in der Brieftasche?"

„Noch besser!" Er zerrte an ihrem Rucksack. „Da steckt er drin!"

Hermine konnte nicht anders als lachen: „Wie? Ich trage die ganze Zeit Miller spazieren?"

Interessiert sah sie Lucius zu, wie er den Rucksack öffnete und darin herumkramte. „Jetzt siehst du mal, wie es uns Frauen immer geht. Das, was du brauchst, ist bestimmt ganz unten!"

Doch inzwischen war ihr klar, wonach er suchte: „Da drüben, siehst du!"

Einen Moment später hielt Lucius ihr den magisch verkleinerten Aktenkoffer entgegen: „Aber vergrößern wird dieser Stab schon können, oder?"

„Mit Sicherheit!" Entschlossen schwenkte Hermine diesen, im Gegensatz zum stummeligen des Hausmeisters, langen und dünnen Zauberstab.

Lucius hieb bereits ungeduldig auf die Ruftaste des Magsermo-Hologramms ein. „Komm schon! Miller, wo steckst du?"

Hermine, die interessiert auf den leeren Monitor in seiner Hand gestarrt hatte, hob den Kopf, als sie das Brummen von oben hörte.

Am Rand der Steilküste fuhr ein Auto entlang.

„Mist!", murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder Lucius zu. „Was ist bei dir?"

„Der Kerl geht nicht ran!"

Lucius regulierte das Signal für die Lautstärke nach oben. „Wenn er noch schläft, wird ihn das wecken!"

Das Brumm-Geräusch erstarb. War das Auto weitergefahren?

In diesem Moment knisterte der Monitor und Millers verschlafendes Gesicht erschien.

„Miller! Endlich! Wo stecken Sie denn?"

Lucius zog Hermine näher an sich heran: „Guck ihn Dir genau an!"

„Mister Malfoy? Sind SIE das?" Der Mann auf dem Monitor starrte ihnen verwirrt entgegen.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß es reicht, wenn ich nur sein Gesicht sehe…", wandte Hermine zögernd ein.

„Kein Problem!" Lucius schaltete auf Halbtotale um, so daß nun Millers nackter Oberkörper den Bildschirm ausfüllte.

„Äh, Entschuldigung, was tun Sie? Ich bin doch noch gar nicht angezogen!"

„Egal!" winkte Lucius ungeduldig ab.

„Mister Malfoy, bitte, sagen Sie mir, was los ist!" Miller hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und schien aus dem Monitor herauszuwachsen. Seine Stimme war laut und eindringlich.

„KEINE BEWEGUNG! BLEIBEN SIE MIT ERHOBENEN HÄNDEN STEHEN!"

Diese Worte kamen eindeutig NICHT von Miller!

Die Köpfe von Lucius und Hermine schossen gleichzeitig nach oben.

Dort stand -

„POLIZEI!" Hermine schrie entsetzt auf. „Was will die Muggel-Polizei von uns?"

„BLEIBEN SIE STEHEN UND LASSEN SIE DIE WAFFEN FALLEN!"

„Mister Malfoy? MISTER MALFOY?"

„Oh, was gäbe ich für meinen Zauberstab!" Lucius wirkte durch die megaphonverstärkte Stimme vom Steilküstenrand nicht halb so eingeschüchtert wie Hermine. Dem Monitor des Holgramms in seiner Hand schenkte er nur einen unkonzentrierten Blick: „Sie warten!"

„Was wollen die?", zischte Hermine ihm zu.

Er wiegte den Kopf: „Ich denke mal, die halten uns für Schmuggler – oder Menschenhändler!"

Er wandte sich um und sah dem langsam davontuckernden Boot des Wirtes nach. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie uns schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet!"

„Oder sie suchen uns bereits!" Hermine, die entsetzt dabei zusah, wie die Küstenpolzei sich anschickte, den steilen Fußpfad nach unten, zu ihnen, zu klettern, rief: „Wir müssen weg!"

Dann jedoch flog ihr Kopf herum, in Richtung Wasser: „Was ist, wenn sie IHN erwischen? Er hat nur dieses langsame Boot – und er kennt deinen Namen!"

„Können Sie mir BITTE erklären, was los ist?"

Miller, immer noch nackt und halb aus dem Monitor ragend, hatte die Hände hilflos zu Lucius ausgestreckt. „Erst wecken Sie mich und dann ...!"

„Ach, halten Sie den Mund!" Lucius wandte sich an Hermine: „Meinst du, du schaffst es?"

Hermine zuckte die Schultern: „Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Dann deutete sie auf Miller: „Du mußt ihm aber sagen, daß wir womöglich gleich neben ihm auftauchen werden! Ich versuche inzwischen", sie deutete aufs Wasser, „den da ein wenig anzuschieben!"

Sie hob den Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den kleine Kutter: „Locomotor Navigio!"

Das Boot hob sich halb aus dem Wasser, als es mit großem Tempo davonjagte.

„STOPPEN SIE DAS BOOT! HALTEN SIE AN UND KEHREN ZUM UFER ZURÜCK!"

Hermine, die einen Moment dem davonjagenden Boot nachgesehen hatte, musste unwillkürlich kichern: „Selbst wenn der wollte, könnte er nicht!"

Sie drehte sich um und betrachtete die Männer der Küstenwache, die stehengeblieben waren und in offensichtlicher Unruhe in kleine Geräte sprachen. Wahrscheinlich riefen sie Verstärkung herbei.

Aber die würden jetzt gleich ihr blaues Wunder erleben!

„Ich probier es jetzt!" Lucius Arm an sich reißend, hob Hermine nochmals den Zauberstab. Sie starrte auf den jetzt nur noch ratlos aussehenden, leicht nebelartigen Mann aus dem Hologramm und konzentrierte sich. „Gehen Sie zur Seite, Miller!"

Dann schloss sie die Augen.


	87. Chapter 87

Liebe Leser!

Kehren wir zurück in graue Vorzeiten, als RaMo noch geschrieben wurde.

Man stelle sich das so vor: Es gab eine Konferenz, in der der Verlauf eines (RaMo-)Tages besprochen wurde. Dann hat jeder losgeschrieben (ich z. B. in einer Endlosdatei) und seine fertigen Ergüsse den anderen Blüten geschickt. Im Anschluss hatte ich die Aufgabe, diese Schreibereien in Kapitel aufzuteilen.

Ihr habt es also mir zu verdanken, dass heute schon wieder ein reines Hermine-Kapitel 'dran' ist.

Ich meine, mich vage an die Motivation dazu erinnern zu können: Wir wollten mit glatten hundert Kapiteln die Geschichte abschließen. Oder 101. Irgendeine nette Zahl eben.

Aus diesem Grund hab ich da ein wenig herum gezirkelt.

Völlig umsonst, wenn man bedenkt, dass die uQ-Sperrung uns gründlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht hat. Also: Gebt die Hoffnung auf, uns nach 100 Kapitel von der Backe zu haben!

.

Aber, äh, das war doch gar nicht das, worauf ihr gewartet habt, oder?

Ihr wollt die Rätsel-Auflösung!

Na gut. Dann löse ich mal: Hedril war schon gaaaanz nah dran!

.

Das Mädchen, zu klein für die oberen Knöpfe im Lift, ist erwachsen geworden. Ohne dabei noch nennenswert gewachsen zu sein.

Heute wohnt sie in einem Haus mit Tiefgarage. Dort steigt sie in ihren Wagen – und fährt dann bis zur Tiefgarage des Bürokomplexes, in dem sie arbeitet. Von Haus zu Haus also.

Ergo: Wozu sollte sie einen Schirm brauchen?

Als kleines Mädchen hat ihr der Schirm aber immer geholfen, die oberen Knöpfe im Lift zu erreichen. Heute dagegen versteckt sie sich hinter dem Fitnessgedanken: 'Laufen ist gesund!'

Aber ich kann euch verraten, das ist nur vorgeschoben. In Wirklichkeit ärgert sie sich grün und blau, weil sie selbst mit Hüpfen zu klein ist, um ganz nach oben fahren zu können. Aber vertrackterweise ist genau dort ihr Büro!

Gut, also sie joggt täglich fünf Etagen.

Warum aber hat sie da neulich am Sonntag (ignoriert den Wochentag bitte weiterhin) den Knopf mit der Zehn darauf gedrückt!

Will sie plötzlich nicht mehr fit sein? Und, noch wichtiger: Wie konnte sie das? So ganz ohne Schirm!

Ganz einfach: Sie ist klein! Und weil sie praktisch veranlagt ist, kommt sie mit bequemen Schuhwerk zur Arbeit. Das heißt: Niedrige Absätze.

Diesen Geh- und Stehluxus erkauft sie sich mit ihrer Joggerei über fünf Etagen.

Aber da neulich, da wollte sie doch mit ihrem Freund ins Theater ... Alles klar?

.

So, jetzt aber schnell den Reviewern **Talea, Dark Fay, Hedril, Zuckerdrache, Seraphin, Miss Perenelle und Lufa** ein herzliches Danke-Schön zugerufen. Dann geht's auch schon los!

.

Viel Spaß wünscht euch

Feuerbohne

.

.

.

06. 11. 2005 08:20 Uhr

.

.

Warm, das war das erste, was sie fühlte. Sie landete in etwas Festem, das dennoch weich war und nach rückwärts nachgab. Sie stürzte mit dem Ding vor sich gemeinsam zu Boden, auf es drauf.

Gleichzeitig hörte sie ein dumpfes „Umpf!"

Eine Sekunde lang etwa wunderte sie sich. Dann schrie sie auf, denn diese warme Wand an ihr regte sich, zappelte und zuckte.

Sie war direkt auf Miller appariert!

Da wurde sie schon weggezogen.

„Hatten wir Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass sie ausweichen sollen?" Lucius, der sich offensichtlich besser abgefangen hatte als sie, half ihr wieder hoch.

„Mister Malfoy!"

Miller hatte sich schnell aufgerappelt und stand, mit brennendem Gesicht, vor ihnen.

Neugierig musterte Hermine ihn. Er war groß, jung und muskulös! UND lediglich mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet.

_Hübsch!_ Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie legte selbigen schief. _Ein sehr attraktiver Mann!_

Die halblangen, schwarzen Haare noch vom Schlaf zerzaust, machte er einen ganz und gar überrumpelten und verlegenen Eindruck.

Hermine fühlte, wie sie ebenfalls errötete. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, das wollte ich nicht."

Lucius, der jetzt wohl erst begriff, dass die Situation hier alles andere als angenehm für sie war, zerrte an ihr, schob sich vor sie und versuchte so, ihr die Sicht auf den fast nackten Mann zu nehmen.

„Wie laufen Sie überhaupt hier rum?"

„Lucius, wir sind in seine Wohnung gekommen. Nicht umgekehrt."

Entschuldigend lächelte Hermine über Lucius Schulter den inzwischen nur noch unglücklich wirkenden Miller an.

„Mister Malfoy, ich hatte keine Ahnung!", stammelte der in immer noch brennender Verlegenheit.

„Egal! Ziehen Sie sich was an!"

.

Miller war schneller aus dem Raum verschwunden als Hermine schauen konnte und einen Moment später fühlte sie sich von Lucius auf eine Couch gedrängt: „Setz dich, Liebes! Ich werde mal mit Miller reden!"

Und damit verschwand auch er.

Der Raum war ..., na, Hermine ließ den Blick neugierig schweifen. Dieser Raum war eindeutig von einem Mann bewohnt. Kahle Wände, spärliches Mobiliar. Eine große Couch aus weißem Leder, auf der sie saß, ein Tisch davor, auf dem das Magsermohologramm noch immer eingeschaltet aber leer vor sich hinsurrte und ansonsten – nichts. Doch, jede Menge Staub. Aber sonst wirklich nichts.

So würde sich wohl kaum eine Frau einrichten!

Sie stand auf und ging ans Fenster, das auch aussah, als sei es schon sehr lange nicht mehr geputzt worden. Jetzt waren sie also in Bulgarien. Schön und gut – nur wo?

Draußen, im Tageslicht, allerdings ohne Sonne, konnte sie eine Straße erkennen, kahle Bäume und andere Häuser. Große Häuser mit mehreren Etagen. Sie waren also in einer Stadt gelandet! Und zwar mindestens – sie zählte die Fenster in der Vertikalen am Haus gegenüber – im dritten Stockwerk!

Okay, dies hier war also eine Wohnung in einer bulgarischen Stadt! Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab und sah zur Türe. Ob sie sollte? Sollte sie nachsehen, wohin die Männer verschwunden waren?

Gut, Miller würde sich wohl gerade anziehen – und Lucius ihn mit Fragen bestürmen. Nach diesem Doktor. Wie hieß der noch gleich? Sie musste in ihren Unterlagen nachsehen. Doch die waren im Rucksack und der lag immer noch auf der Couch.

.

Hermine schob das Hologramm zur Seite, legte die verkleinerten Unterlagen bereit und zückte den Zauberstab.

Die Bewegung direkt neben sich sah sie nur aus dem Augenwinkel. Ihr Kopf flog herum.

„STUPOR!"

Entsetzt war sie aufgesprungen!

„Hermine!"

Schritte draußen waren zu hören. Lucius stieß die Türe auf und stürmte herein. „Was ist?"

Sie keuchte und begann zu zittern.

„Da!" Sie deutete auf die leblos wirkende Ratte. Sie lag exakt an der Stelle, wo sie soeben noch gesessen war.

„WAS SIND DAS FÜR ZUSTÄNDE HIER?"

Aufschreiend war Lucius herumgefahren und brüllte aus dem Raum. „HIER LAUFEN RATTEN DURCH DIE WOHNUNG?"

„Nein!"

Hastige Schritte durch den Flur. Miller, immer noch ungekämmt, doch wenigstens bekleidet, stürmte herein, seinen Zauberstab in der erhobenen Hand. „Wo?"

Sein Blick folgte Hermines ausgestreckter Hand.

„Verdammte Biester!" Miller schien sich zu ducken, als er sich Lucius zuwandte: „Ich habe sämtliche Schutzzauber aktiviert und auch Gift ausgelegt. Seit Wochen habe ich hier drin keines von diesen Viechern mehr gesehen."

Der Rattenschwanz bewegte sich.

Hermines Hand schoss fast gleichzeitig mit Millers hoch: „CONSIGMUS ALIQUANTUS!"

Um die Ratte erschien ein nahezu durchsichtiger Würfel. Jetzt war sie ausbruchssicher versiegelt.

Aufatmend wandte sich Hermine an Miller: „Ist hier keine Rattenentseuchung durchgeführt worden?"

Miller neigte den Kopf? „Entseuchung?"

„Durch das hiesige Ministerium!"

Millers Gesicht verzog sich zu einem resignierten Lächeln: „Hier entseucht jeder auf eigene Faust! Aber die Bevölkerung hat ein paar Tipps bekommen. Unter anderem diesen Versiegelungszauber, den Sie soeben angewandt haben!"

„Und Rattengift?" Hermine starrte den jungen Mann entsetzt an. „Das Ministerium wird hier doch Rattengift einsetzen?"

„Davon weiß ich nichts." Miller schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Ministerium hier ist nicht so, wie wir es von Zuhause kennen! Ich habe in der Wohnung Rattengift eingesetzt, das man hier in jedem Muggelladen kaufen kann. Ich denke mal, so werden es alle Leute machen."

„Bei uns hab ich keine Ratte mehr gesehen - seit der Quarantäne!" Hermine musste sich fast gewaltsam klarmachen, dass das erst gestern gewesen war. Irgendwie schien ihr das schon Jahre her zu sein!

„Gut also!" Lucius klatschte in die Hände. „Wir werden jetzt einen Plan entwerfen, wie wir vorgehen werden. Aber zuerst suchen wir diese ...", er warf einen angewiderten Blick durch das Zimmer, „... sogenannte Wohnung nach Ratten ab."

„Oh mein Lieber", Hermine musste lächeln, dass er da nicht selber darauf gekommen war? „Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee, was wir zuerst machen werden!"

Sie wandte sich an Miller: „Würden Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab bitte für einen Moment zur Verfügung stellen?"

.

„Reddo donum magica!" Es war ihr eine tiefe Genugtuung, Lucius seine Magie zurückgeben zu können.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem sie Miller seinen Zauberstab zurückreichen wollte, machte Lucius einen Satz auf sie zu – und riss ihr den Stab aus der Hand.

„Luciu...!"

„STUPOR!"

Sie war nicht mehr dazu gekommen, seinen Namen vollständig auszurufen.

Diesmal erstarrte eine Ratte neben der Couch.

„Diese Biester scheinen direkt aus der Couch zu kommen!"

Mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Ekel gab er Miller daraufhin den Zauberstab zurück: „Nun dürfen Sie sich um das Tier kümmern!"

Dann drehte er sich Hermine zu und strahlte sie an: „Punkt eins auf unserem Plan wird sein, vernünftige Zauberstäbe aufzutreiben." Er wandte sich an Miller: „Wo gibt es hier den nächsten guten Zauberstabmacher?"

.

Er irrte sich! Punkt eins war die Rattenentseuchung der Wohnung!

Sie fanden noch eine weitere Ratte, die sich kurz darauf, sicher in den magischen Kasten verpackt, zu ihren Kolleginnen im Korridor gesellte.

Danach nahmen sie auf der Couch Platz. Miller tischte ihnen auf, was seine Küche hergab.

Was außerordentlich bescheiden war!

Aber nachdem Hermine seit gefühlten drei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen hatte, mundete ihr das wenig gesäuerte Brot mit dem einfach nur süß schmeckenden Fruchtaufstrich genauso gut wie das sonst von ihr bevorzugte English Breakfast! Dazu tranken sie dünnen Kaffee vom Vortag, weil Miller kein Kaffeepulver mehr vorrätig hatte. Immerhin zauberte er die laue Brühe heiß.

.

„Hier in Sofia gibt es eine ganz ansehnliche magische Gemeinde mit einigen Geschäften", sagte Miller, der sich von seinem Schock über ihre plötzliche Ankunft anscheinend gut erholt hatte und inzwischen einen recht munteren Eindruck machte. „Dort gibt es auch einen Zauberstab-Macher." Er zog seine Mundwinkel leicht herab, hob die Schultern und sagte in bedauerndem Ton: „Über die Qualität dieser Stäbe jedoch kann ich gar nichts sagen!"

„Spielt auch keine große Rolle." Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie musste ihn anstrahlen. Auch wenn sie bemerkte, dass das Lucius neben ihr weniger gut gefiel! Aber sie war so unendlich erleichtert, dass sie gut nach Bulgarien gekommen, dass sie bei einem Landsmann waren, der sich hier auskannte – und dass sie etwas essen konnte. Jetzt würde alles andere auch gut werden! „Wenn die Stäbe nur ein klein wenig besser sind als die, die wir bis jetzt haben, dann sollte uns das ausreichend sein, nicht Lucius?"

Der brummte nur etwas Undefinierbares vor sich hin und sah reichlich missmutig aus.


	88. Chapter 88

_Meine sehr verehrten Leserinnen und Leser,_

_Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wie viel leichter es ist, einen Krimi im Fantasybereich zu schreiben? Vielsafttrank, und man kann aus einem streng überwachten Krankenhaus fliehen. Apparieren macht die Flucht dann nochmals einfacher. Imperius-Fluch, Veritaserum, Legilimentik. Avada – es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten für Tat und Täter!_

_Andererseits: Wisst Ihr eigentlich, wie schwierig es ist, als Auror zu ermitteln im Vergleich zu Columbo und Co?_

_Zeugenaussagen sind nix wert (Imperius-Fluch), Verdächtige verschwinden einfach (Apparieren), Leute sind vielleicht nicht diejenigen, für die sie sich ausgeben (Vielsafttrank) und vieles mehr._

_Eine Ringfahndung hilft nicht viel weiter, die Medien kann man nicht zuverlässig einschalten (Muggel-TV oder Tagesprophet?) und mit Fingerabdrücken braucht man sich schon gar nicht aufhalten._

_Neville sollte vielleicht zu New Scotland Yard wechseln, liegt ja auch gleich neben dem St. James`s Park. Da kann er dann in der Mittagspause immer Eichhörnchen füttern._

_Noch was „Organisatorisches":_

_Neville macht nach diesem Kapitel eine längere Pause. _

_Zum einen, weil hier in Bayern Ferien sind und der größere Teil von Triflorifer ab dem 22.5. für zwei Wochen Familienurlaub einlegt. Bis dahin kommen noch 2-3 Kappis, aber dann dürft Ihr beim Lesen erst mal ein Päuschen machen und nochmal gründlich über alles nachdenken._

_Zum anderen folgen nun tatsächlich fünf Kapitel Hermine/Lu. Dafür kommt danach eine Zeit, in der ihr fünf Mal hintereinander Neville ertragen müsst. Das hat sich einfach so ergeben durch die unterschiedlichen Handlungsstränge. Wir haben ja getrennte voneinander geschrieben. Da passierte es dann eben, dass an einem Tag mal bei Neville kaum was passiert, während bei Lu/Hermine der Bär steppt. Und am Abend des 6.11. ist es dann andersherum._

_Aber wenn Ihr da durch seid: Dann geht es RASANT dem Ende zu (und da gibt es noch einmal herrliche Action!)._

_So, meine Ansprache ist wieder mal fast länger als das Kapitel, auch das wird sich ändern, denn das nächste Neville-Kapitel ist deutlich ausführlicher! _

_Und natürlich ein großes Dankeschön an unsere treuen Reviewer!_

_Viel Spaß_

_Legi, die nicht ausschließen will, das sich in diesem Posting wieder ein paar wichtige Hinweise finden lassen_

_._

_._

_._

**88. Kapitel 06.11.2005 13.10 Uhr**

**.**

**.**

Es war schon nach ein Uhr mittags, als Neville das Büro seines Vorgesetzten betrat.

Er rückte den Stuhl gegenüber von Harry zurecht und ließ sich erschöpft hineinfallen.

Harry musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn und meinte: „Ich gehe davon aus, dass du keine heiße Spur hast, sonst hättest du dich schon bei mir gemeldet."

Neville nickte. „Ich hab alle Leute befragt, die irgendetwas mitgekriegt haben, aber Fehlanzeige. So wie es aussieht, wurde eine Krankenschwester von Lucius überwältigt. Sie ist auch jetzt noch durcheinander und spricht ziemlich wirres Zeug. Malfoy hat sich dann per Vielsafttrank in diese verwandelt, sodass er problemlos mit Hermine die Klinik verlassen konnte."

„Hermine muss unter dem Imperius-Fluch gestanden haben!", ereiferte sich sein Vorgesetzter.

„Das ist mir auch klar, Harry. Oder meinst du, ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sie freiwillig mit Malfoy verschwunden ist?"

Manchmal fragte sich Neville wirklich, ob sein Chef ihn für komplett unfähig hielt.

Er zog sein Notizbuch heraus und blätterte in den zahlreichen, eng beschriebenen Seiten. „Um 19 Uhr verließ Hermine zusammen mit Schwester Clementia Knife die Station. Ich konnte noch einen Augenzeugen auftreiben, der die beiden unweit von auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn gesehen hat, aber dann verliert sich die Spur."

Harry fuhr sich missmutig durchs Haar. „Suchmeldung?"

„Läuft. Noch ohne Ergebnis. Das Einzige, was wir haben, ist ein Bericht von der französischen Muggel-Küstenwache."

„Was war da los?" wollte sein Vorgesetzter wissen.

„Sichtung von zwei verdächtigen Personen, die plötzlich verschwunden waren. Wahrscheinlich Schmuggler, die sich in den Höhlen dort verkrochen haben. Ich habe natürlich eine Untersuchung vor Ort angeordnet, aber das klingt eher nach den dort üblichen Grenzschiebereien."

Harry nickte. „Seh ich auch so. Was sollte Malfoy mit Hermine im Schlepptau an der französischen Küste anfangen!"

Neville klappte sein Büchlein wieder zu. „Ich versteh das nicht. Sie sind nicht appariert, sondern mit der `tube` gefahren. Und Schwester Clementia meinte, dass Malfoy immer noch magielos war. Selbst wenn er irgendwo einen Zauberstab aufgetrieben hätte – wie konnte er Hermine unter den Imperius-Fluch stellen?"

Harry schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Er muss Hilfe von außen gehabt haben. Vielleicht hat ihm ein Besucher ein magisches Objekt hineingeschmuggelt. Du hast doch überprüft, wer bei ihm war?"

Wieder zog Neville seine Aufzeichnungen zu Rate: „Selbstverständlich. Moraless hat ihn mehrmals aufgesucht. Allerdings hätte dieser ja irgendwie die Glasscheibe umgehen müssen. Aber ich trau ihm das durchaus zu."

In Harrys Blick lagen Zweifel: „Wie soll das gehen?"

„Eine Schwester bestechen, dass die etwas mit dem Essen oder bei der Untersuchung hineinschmuggeln.", stellte Neville in energischem Ton fest. „Geld spielt bei Malfoy ja keine Rolle!"

Irgendwie so musste es gelaufen sein, es gab schließlich keine andere Möglichkeit!

Harry zupfte nachdenklich an seinem Ohr herum.

„Könnte schon sein.", räumte er schließlich ein. „Der Anwalt, der seinem Mandanten zur Flucht verhilft. Wenn das rauskommt, kann Moraless allerdings seine Zulassung zurückgeben. Ganz schön riskantes Spiel. Sonst war niemand bei Malfoy?"

Diesmal brauchte Neville nicht erst nachzulesen. „Doch. Narzissa. Aber die hat nur eine Filmaufnahme gemacht wegen dieser Veranstaltung, da sollen die Gäste..."

Sein Vorgesetzter unterbrach ihn. „Du bist doch noch an ihr dran? Für mich ist sie immer noch eine der Hauptverdächtigen."

Schnell entgegnete Neville: „Jaja, sie wird gründlich durchleuchtet, das kannst du mir glauben. Viel wichtiger ist doch aber jetzt: Wo ist Hermine? Wohin hat dieser verdammte Malfoy sie verschleppt? Wo kann er sich denn mit ihr verstecken?"

„Hm. Schwierig." Sein Chef fuhr sich unwillkürlich durch die Haare. „Ein geflohener Mordverdächtiger, den hier jeder kennt. Dazu im Schlepptau eine Aurorin. Viele Möglichkeiten bleiben da nicht."

Neville dachte kurz nach. Dann sagt er: „Ich an seiner Stelle würde mich ins Ausland absetzen."

„Wunderbar!..." Harrys Stimme triefte vor Ironie „….Das macht alles natürlich viel einfacher für uns!"

Doch Neville blieb ernst. „Überleg doch mal. Er wird sicher nicht überall mit offenen Armen empfangen. Aber wir haben doch einen Hinweis, mit welchem Land er gute Kontakte pflegte: Bulgarien! Praktischerweise haben die kein Auslieferungsabkommen mit England, das passt doch alles perfekt zusammen!"

„Wir haben allerdings keinerlei Kontakte zum bulgarischen Secret Service.", gab sein Boss zu bedenken.

Aufgeregt sprang Neville vom Stuhl auf. „Du musst mir eine Einreisebewilligung besorgen! Ich nehm noch ein paar Leute mit und dann holen wir Hermine da raus!"

„So einfach, wie du dir das vorstellst, ist das nicht, aber ich werde mich drum kümmern. Den Antrag kann ich gleich ausfüllen."

Harry öffnete eine Schublade und zog schwungvoll ein Formular heraus. Ein Kuvert flatterte dabei auf den Boden. Der Chef-Auror hob es auf.

„Ach ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Immer diese lästigen Einladungen zu irgendwelchen faden Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen."

Ungeduldig trat Neville von einem Bein auf das andere. Er hatte im Moment wirklich andere Probleme als Harrys gesellschaftliche Verpflichtungen!

Doch dieser hatte einen Brief aus dem Umschlag gezogen und sah ihn nun direkt an. „Sag mal, du bist doch auf diesem Gebiet sowieso viel besser als ich. Irgendjemand muss das Aurorenbüro ja bei dieser Charity-Geschichte vertreten, das kannst du genauso gut machen. Und dabei noch ein paar Leuten auf den Zahn fühlen."

„Also ich weiß nicht…" Neville hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, sich langweilige Reden auf irgendeinem öden Event anzuhören. Und wieso sollte er dabei fähiger sein als Harry?

Doch sein Chef ließ keine Widerrede zu. „Hier hast du die Einladung. Der Ball steigt heute Abend. Mit viel Glück haben wir morgen die Reisebewilligung und hoffentlich auch ein paar neue Hinweise. Viel Spaß auf der Tanzfläche, ich bin wirklich heilfroh, wenn dieser Kelch an mir vorüber geht!"

Er wandte sich nun wieder den Stapeln auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.

Im Hinausgehen überflog Neville den Brief.

"Die Stiftung für notleidende Zaubererfamilien lädt zum diesjährigen Wohltätigkeitsball auf Malfoy Manor ein. Wir freuen uns sehr, Sie am 6.11.2005 in unseren bescheidenen Räumlichkeiten begrüßen zu dürfen und….."

Er ließ das Schreiben sinken. Die Buchstaben hatten sowieso schon begonnen, vor seinen Augen die ersten Walzer zu tanzen. Neville holte tief Luft, hielt seinen Atem einen Moment an und ließ ihn dann langsam durch die Nase entweichen.

Der Ball.

Narzissa.

Irgendwie schien das Schicksal sie beide doch immer wieder zusammen zu führen.

.

.

.

_(legilimens, die schon heimlich die ersten Foxtrott-Schritte übt)_

.

.

.


	89. Chapter 89

**Aus dem Schatzkästchen des Triflorifer-Forums:**

.

MÄÄÄDDDEEEELS!

Ihr seid so toll!  
Ich hab gerade Euer Anmach-Streit-Geständnis-Gespräch gelesen, OBERHAMMER!  
Bei mir geht ja zurzeit einiges schief ... aber DAS hat mich soooooo zum Lachen gebracht und ist auch suuuuper toll geschrieben!  
Alles!

Irgendwie total witzig, daß es bei Euch recht heftig zugeht (in allen Bereichen) und NeNa sich gerade so sanft herantasten.  
Gleichzeitig ist Hermine total überzeugt, dass sie ein Geständnis hat, bzw. fängt dann total an zu zweifeln und Lu ist total am Ende, weil er sich so total gar nicht auf Askaban freut.  
(Ich kenn total viele Wörter, gell?)  
Auf der anderen Seite Neville, der jede Menge Verdächtige hat und SOWAS von total KEINEN Plan!

Legi

.

DANKE für die totale Lachsalve!  
Liebe Legi!  
Ja, das ist schon der Oberhammer, gell?  
Aber die beiden müssen ja an diesem Tag den Bogen von total entzweit zur Nacht finden. Da muss es schon ein bisschenheftig zugehen, finde ich!  
Noch ist der Tag nicht zu Ende. Runa und ich schreiben gerade an der Entschuldigung. Die ja sein muss, um zur Nacht zu kommen!  
Du darfst also weiter gespannt sein!  
Und ja, es ist das totale Kontrastrogramm zu Ne/Na. Die sind romantisch-erotisch! Und tasten sich aneinander heran.  
Lu/Her dagegen sind wie Vulkane, die ständig ausbrechen! Und genauso heftig wird ja die Nacht.  
Wird die jetzt verständlich?  
Die beiden stehen derart unter Druck, da geht es nicht romantisch-zärtlich zu. Da tobt die wilde Leidenschaft. In jeder Hinsicht!

So, mal sehen, wie weit wir heute noch kommen! Vielleicht gibt es bald Ergebnisse!

Feuer

.

*als Sir Lucius Malfoy Kinn und Augenbrauen in die Höhe beförder*

"Vorsichtiges romantisches Aneinanderherantasten?"

*schnaub*

"NICHT mit MIR!"

Gut, daß er endlich eine Vulkanin gefunden hat!

Runa

.

Vielleicht solltet Ihr beide besser zu Star Treck wechseln, da gibt es neben Mr. Spock noch jede Menge anderer Vulkanier, grins

Legi

.

Da gings manchmal lustig zu, nicht? Im übrigen: Ist klar, WOVON wir da sprechen? Ihr habt es alle schon gelesen!

.

Jetzt schnell noch der fällige Dank an unsere treuen Reviewer: **NellasCookie, Zuckerdrache, Hedril, DarkFay, Seraphin** und **Miss Perenelle. **

Viel Spaß bei diesem Runa-Action-Kapitel (bitte beachten: Dies ist ihre Premiere!)

Feuerbohne, mit Runa hinter dem Bildschirm!

.

.

**06. 11. 2005 15:15 Uhr**

**.**

**Lucius**

Noch immer konnte man die Novembersonne hinter den tiefhängenden Wolken lediglich erahnen. Anders als in England verhinderte die Trübnis des Tages keineswegs, daß es zugleich klirrend kalt war. Die Wärmezauber, die ihnen Miller vor dem Haus hatte zukommen lassen, waren eindeutig nicht sonderlich wirksam. Lucius hatte gerade den Mund geöffnet, Hermine um den Gemeinschaftszauberstab zu bitten, als sie ihm zuvorkam:

„Ich erinnere mich noch GENAU an den Tag, an dem ich meinen ersten Zauberstab gekauft habe!" Ihre die seinen suchenden Augen hatten einen verklärten Schimmer angenommen, was es Lucius schwer machte, nicht darauf zu reagieren. „Wie war das bei Dir damals? Geht man auch als Malfoy zu Olivander?"

„Da haben Sie recht, das war wirklich ein herausragendes Ereignis – für ein elfjähriges Kind!"

Statt seiner hatte Miller geantwortet.

Unwillig runzelte Lucius die Stirn und warf seinem aufdringlichen Assistenten einen warnenden Blick zu, ehe er sich eines Effektiveren besann und lieber der Frau des Anstoßes ein tiefgründiges Lächeln schenkte: „Selbstverständlich kauft ein Malfoy bei der besten Adresse Großbritanniens sämtliche seiner Zauberstäbe!" begann er gerade großspurig, als Hermine ihn wieder stoppte, bevor er richtig hätte ausholen können.

„Und?" Jetzt hatte ihre Stimme etwas Herausforderndes. „Was IST die beste Adresse Großbritanniens?"

„Scipio Magix Ollivander natürlich! NACH wie vor!" Lucius' breites Grinsen nahm Hermines grimmiges in Empfang.

„Aber zuerst herumprotzen mußt Du schon, was?"

Es tat gut, unter den neidischen Augen Millers in solch selbstverständlicher Art nach ihrer Hand zu greifen. Der sollte sich aber auch den allerkleinsten Gedanken in ihre Richtung abschminken, und zwar schleunigst! Lucius hob Kinn und Augenbraue. Gegen eine solche Mimik war garantiert auch eine Hermine Granger nicht immun.

„Ich BIN ein Malfoy, meine Liebe!"

„STUPOR!"

Beide fuhren sie herum. Zwischen mehreren vor dem nächsten Haus abgestellten, überquellenden Mülltonnen lagen gleich zwei erstarrte Ratten. Millers selbstgefälliges Lächeln erweckte den Eindruck, als sei der allen Ernstes stolz auf einen einfachen Schockzauber! Lucius kam nur dazu, seine Nase zu rümpfen, als Hermine bereits aussprach, was ihm auf der Zunge lag:

„Das ist WIDERLICH!"

Statt der endlich wieder einmal flirtenden Unterhaltung legte Lucius der Frau neben sich beschützend seinen Arm um die Schultern. Was ihm schon jetzt den Genuß ihres Kopfes an seiner einbrachte. Auch nicht zu verachten.

„Besser, Sie beide behalten ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand", mischte der junge Mann sich schon wieder ein. „In diesem Bezirk werden das nicht die letzten Biester bleiben, denen wir begegnen werden!"

„Oh, da haben Sie natürlich recht, es war sehr leichtsinnig von uns, das zu vergessen!"

Daß Hermine sich mit ihrem Oberkörper extra ein Stück weit aus seinem Arm entfernt hatte, um dem Anderen zu antworten, erinnerte Lucius an seinen kaum abgelegten Unwillen. Umso energischer griff er in Hermines Manteltasche nach dem Wirtsstab. Das Haumeisterexemplar hatte SIE verdient, eindeutig!

Hermine

Der Hausmeisterstab war also das, was er ihr ließ. Na ja. Dann also! Sie holte aus: „Mister Miller! Wie lange leben Sie hier denn schon?"

„Das, meine Liebe", Lucius Ton war mit einem Schlag eindeutig aggressiv. „Gehört zu den Geschäftsinterna und geht dich gar nichts an!"

„Seit bald zwei Jahren!"

Millers Antwort war schnell gekommen. Zu schnell. Er zuckte sichtbar zusammen und sah seinen Chef unsicher an. Und der schickte ihm einen bitterbösen Blick. Das eben war ihm wohl überhaupt nicht Recht gewesen!

Für Miller empfand Hermine Mitleid, wer weiß, welche Folgen das für den jungen Mann haben würde. Dennoch – die genannte Zeitspanne war ziemlich genau die, die Ginny und Lucius ...

Nein, nur daran nicht denken!

Interessant war es dennoch. Zu wie viel Kalkül war ein Mann wie Malfoy fähig? Hatte er mit Ginny angebandelt, um den Fuß in die bulgarische Tür zu bekommen? Oder war der Zeitpunkt Zufall gewesen?

Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall. Geschäftsangelegenheiten eines Lucius Malfoy hatten nichts mit Zufällen gemein!

Ginny war vor ziemlich genau zwei Jahren bei der Seuchenkommission eingestellt worden und dann überraschend schnell erst zur stellvertretenden Leitung und schließlich zur Leitung aufgestiegen.

Hermine konnte sich noch sehr gut der doch gelinde erstaunten Artikel im Tagespropheten entsinnen, die davon berichtet hatten, dass es ältere, gedientere Kandidaten für diese Stellung gegeben hätte und diese keineswegs so schnell in so junge und so unerfahrene Hände hätte gelegt werden müssen.

Loyal zu ihrer Freundin stehend, hatte sie damals nur verständnislos den Kopf geschüttelt und über Neider und Missgönner gemutmaßt.

Jetzt aber: Es musste Malfoy gewesen sein, der Ginny in der Position hatte haben wollen – um in seine bulgarischen Geschäfte einzusteigen.

Dabei hatte Ginny eine Zeitlang durchaus von Liebe gesprochen. Selbstverständlich, ohne dass Hermine gewusst hatte, von wem da die Rede gewesen war!

Das also war die Liebe des Lucius Malfoy!

Und was bedeutete das für ihren gegenwärtigen Zustand? Für das, was ihr wie der Beginn einer Beziehung vorkam?

Oh, sie musste vorsichtig sein! Das hier konnte übel enden – für sie! Und nur für sie!

Ihren Job als Aurorin konnte sie vergessen. Das mal auf jeden Fall. Die Frage war nur, war das der ganze Preis, für das hier? Für das, was ihr doch wie eine ganz andere Sache erschienen war? Für das, was sie insgeheim … Liebe nannte?

_Oh Mist – und das alles nur, weil er mir den miesen Hausmeisterstab überlassen hat! _

Aber war das nicht Intuition?

_Soviel Intuition wie die ganze Zeit? Seit Beginn der Quarantäne?_

Seit sie angefangen hatte, so völlig anders und ungewohnt zu sein. Selbst für ihr eigenes Empfinden. Nein, falsch! Vor allem für das!

Seit sie mit ihrem Eintreffen in der Quarantäne sich nicht gegen das, was Lucius Männlichkeit ausmachte, hatte wehren können. Auch wenn seine anfängliche Wehleidigkeit diese Entwicklung ein wenig verzögert hatte!

Dennoch, wenn sie ehrlich war, sie hatte ihn sofort als ausgesprochen, als SEHR männlich empfunden. Von Anfang an. Denn er hatte sie von der ersten Stunde an stets als Frau wahrgenommen. Nicht als Aurorin.

_Naja, schon auch!_

Aber vor allem als Frau!

Das hatte er sie ja mit aller Deutlichkeit spüren lassen: Dass sie eine Frau war, die er wollte!

Und genau das war es, was sie so unsicher, so verändert hatte werden lassen.

_Er hat dich begehrt, weil einfach keine andere zur Verfügung stand! _

Aber das stimmte so auch nicht ganz. Rosalie war schon da gewesen! Hatte auf ihn gewirkt.

Gut, sie war dennoch unerreichbar gewesen.

_Und jetzt ist er auf mich angewiesen. _

Weil nur sie ihm helfen konnte, seine Unschuld zu beweisen. Weil er sie brauchte – und das überhaupt nicht in Bezug auf seine Gefühlswelt.

Ja, das war verwirrend und verunsichernd, weil, nun ja, weil einfach ihre eigenen Gefühle dazugekommen waren. Sie wollte ihn. Und, wenn sie ehrlich war, nicht nur ein bisschen!

„STUPOR!"

Hermine fuhr herum. Schon wieder eine Ratte!

Diesmal war der Schrei von Lucius gekommen, der jetzt siegessicher auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabes blies.

Sie sollte jetzt wirklich besser aufpassen! Diese Biester schienen hier überall zu sein!

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?"

Sie hatte sich wieder an Miller gewandt. Aber gegen diese Frage konnte Lucius ja wohl auch nichts haben!

Dennoch – Miller schien Probleme damit zu haben, sie überhaupt anzusehen!

Oh weh! Das wirkte aber nicht gut! War Lucius als Arbeitgeber so schrecklich?

Unberechenbar war er bestimmt. Und das konnte ja durchaus ausreichen.

Miller wirkte noch sehr jung – höchstens dreißig!

Auf welcher Schule der wohl gewesen war? Hogwarts wohl eher nicht. Sie hätte ihn dort getroffen!

Naja, wie auch immer, es war müßig, sich um Miller Gedanken zu machen. Solange sie hier war. Solange – ihr Mut sank augenblicklich: Was kam nach Bulgarien? Wenn Malfoy entlastet war?

_Wenn er denn zu entlasten IST!_

Das konnte sich immerhin ja auch noch herausstellen!

Um Himmels Willen! Sie hatte sich hier aber ein ganz schönes Schlamassel eingebrockt!

**Lucius**

„Wie weit ist es denn noch?"

Hermine wandte sich schon wieder an Miller!

War das als Angriff auf ihn, Lucius, zu werten? Oder nur Ausdruck des Granger'schen Dickkopfs, der es ihm zeigen wollte?

_Sie ist jung! Miller ist es, der vom Alter zu ihr paßt! Nicht DU!_

Er, Lucius, hätte ihr VATER sein können!

Dieser Junge allerdings verfügte über so wenig Biß, daß er sie jetzt nicht mehr anzusehen wagte! Lucius rümpfte die Nase. So einem Waschlappen würde Hermine ja wohl nicht ernsthaft Beachtung schenken! IHN wollte sie! In SEINEN Armen schmolz sie dahin! ER war Lucius Malfoy! Ganz egal, wie alt er wurde! Und noch trat sein Alter in keinster Weise in wie auch immer geartete Erscheinung!

„Na, das werden Sie uns ja wohl beantworten können, Miller!" gab Lucius seiner Herablassung Ausdruck und erreichte, daß Hermines Augen wenigstens kurz zu ihm herüberhuschten. Daß der Andere daraufhin seinen Mund aufmachte, verstärkte Lucius Sieg noch mehr.

„Eine halbe Meile etwa!"

Bemerkte Hermine das jetzt endlich? Wieso ruhte ihr Blick noch immer in aufdringlich aufmerksamer Weise auf Millers hübschem Babygesicht? Er konnte sich doch nicht so in ihr getäuscht haben! Außerdem sollte sie gefälligst auf den Weg achten! Dort hinten waren schon wieder mehrere kleine schwarze Schatten um die Hausecke gehuscht! Und da kamen zwei weitere!

„Stupor!"

Irritiert fuhr Lucius herum. Hermine? Mit erstaunlicher Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit. Ihre beiden Flüche waren jedoch zusammengeprallt und hatten sich gegenseitig eliminiert. So daß Hermine unter der Wucht des unkontrollierten Rückstoßes taumelte. Aus einem Reflex heraus ihrem Zauberstab nachhechtete, den es ihr – genauso wie Lucius selbst – aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

Aber dort...

NEIN!

„Hermine, STOP!"

Lucius warf sich regelrecht nach vorn.

_Verdammt, Hermine, nein!_

„STUPOR!"

„AU!"

Die Ratte getroffen. Und doch zu spät! Millers Fluch war zu spät gekommen!

Hermines Augen aufgerissen. Schreck und Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht. Die Hand im Mund.

Lucius zerrte an ihrem Handgelenk.

„Zeig her! Hat sie Dich erwischt? HAT SIE DICH ERWISCHT? GIB MIR DEINE HAND, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

„Wir müssen zum Heiler!" Miller wollte sich zwischen sie und ihn drängen. „Das Risiko einer Infektion sinkt um mindestens 25 Prozent, wenn die Wunde innerhalb der ersten fünf Minuten nach dem Biß..."

„SCHNELL, HERMINE!"

Lucius schob Miller zur Seite. Hielt Hermines Arm unnachgiebig fest umklammert. Zwang ihre Hand vor sein Gesicht. Das häßliche Bißmal an der Handkante war blutüberströmt.

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, das darf nicht sein! Da haben wir tagelang massive Ängste ausgestanden, sind schließlich gesund entlassen, GEMEINSAM GESUND..._

„Laß mich, Lucius…" Ihre Stimme zitterte kaum. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer unversehrten Hand, die sich in den Stoff seines Ärmels grub. Wacker hielt sie sich! SEINE Hermine! Die jetzt… Das DURFTE nicht geschehen! Unter keinen Umständen! Nein! Er würde sie in das beste Krankenhaus schaffen! Nach England zurück! war das beste! Egal, welche Konsequenzen das haben würde! Er würde sie…

Mit überraschender Kraft entwand sie ihm ihre verletzte Hand.

„Der Heilerstab… wir können die Wunde…"

Sie hatte recht, das war das erste, was sie tun konnten. Und dann würde er sie…

„Hier ist er, Miss Granger!" Beflissen reichte der Junge ihr den Stab vom Boden.

„Nimm den Vulnera dingsbums, den Heilspruch gegen schwarzmagische Flüche, der ist bestimmt der effektivste…"

„Ginny hat mir gesagt, welche Klasse von Sprüchen am besten wirken solle…"

Hermines Lider flatterten. Lucius mußte sich gewaltsam daran hindern, sie an sich zu reißen und sie beide in der Illusion zu wiegen, daß seine Arme sie vor allem Übel der Welt zu bewahren vermochten.

Während diese tapfere Frau mit links den Heilerstab – dem Himmel sei Dank dafür! – mit gesammelter Konzentration auf ihre eigene verletzte Hand richtete und die hoffentlich – Lucius krampfte von seinen Augen bis zu den Fäusten alles am ganzen Körper abergläubisch zusammen – richtigen Beschwörungen murmelte. Die hoffentlich RICHTIGEN Beschwörungen. Hoffentlich richtig.


	90. Chapter 90

**Liebe Leser!**

Heute meldet sich hier eine Feuerbohne im Reise-Vorbereitungsstress - mit einem sehr kurzen Kapitel!

Zum Trost: Sonntag gibt's wieder eines. Das übernimmt dann Runa. Aber danach wird's wohl mager: Erst am Sonntag drauf (und dann wieder erst Sonntag) gibt es voraussichtlich wieder ein RaMo-Kapitelchen. Ihr könnt euch also für die Dauer der Pfingstferien (wer die nicht kennt: In Bayern und Württemberg gibt es die und sie dauern zwei Wochen!) beruhigt zurücklehnen und l a n g s a m lesen! *lach*

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an die Reviewer: Hedril, Zuckerdrache, Hedril, DarkFay, Crumplette und Miss Perenelle!

Und schon geht's los!

.

**06. 11. 2005 15:30 Uhr **

**.**

„DAS IST NICHT SCHLIMM!" Lucius schrie, als könnte seine Stimme eine Ansteckung verhindern.

Hektisch riss er Hermine den Heilerstab aus der Hand: „Ich mach das jetzt gleich nochmal. Du wirst sehen, dann ist alles wieder gut."

Seine Augen allerdings sahen anders aus. Voller Angst.

Hermine war sich zuerst nicht ganz sicher, was er empfand. Doch zu ihrem Erstaunen war er nur in Sorge – um sie! Lucius Malfoy war in Sorge um sie!

„Wir sollten Sie sofort in eine Quarantäne-Station bringen."

Miller war ein paar Schritte zurückgetreten und sah Hermine mit Panik im Blick an. „Soweit ich weiß, dauert es ein paar Stunden, bis ein Infizierter ansteckend wird. Aber wir sollten lieber vorsichtig sein!"

Hermine, der vor Angst und Schreck übel war, wankte leicht.

Lucius bemerkte auch dies, nahm sie sofort in die Arme und hielt sie.

„Liebes!" Er strich ihr über die Wange. „Wir werden unsere Pläne einfach umstellen und Slawitz sofort aufsuchen. Er arbeitet doch an einem Mittel gegen die Pest!"

„Aber Sie wollten doch Zauberstäbe ...!", fiel Miller ihm ins Wort. Er deutete in die Richtung, in die sie die ganze Zeit marschiert waren, und sah Lucius hilflos an: „Der Laden ist gleich dort, sehen Sie!"

„Wir gehen zu Slawitz!", bestimmte Lucius.

Zum ersten Mal war seine herrische Stimme Hermine eine Beruhigung. Lucius nahm die Sache in die Hand und alles würde wieder gut werden.

Sie sah zu Miller, der unsicher wirkte und ihr immer wieder nervöse Seitenblicke zuwarf.

„Das Labor, in dem Slawitz arbeitet, ist am ganz anderen Ende der Stadt!"

„Wir apparieren dorthin!" Befehlsgewohnt bellte Lucius Stimme durch die stille Straße.

„Lucius!" Hermine schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht apparieren, - nein, falsch", sie sah ihn flehend an. „Keine Magie. Du weißt doch! Vielleicht kann so der Ausbruch verhindert werden."

Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab bereits erhoben. Langsam ließ er ihn wieder sinken.

„Oh, ja."

Er sah sich auf der Straße um. „Keine Magie", murmelte er. Dann wandte er sich an Miller:

„Wie kommen wir schnellstmöglich zu diesem Labor?"

.

(Feuerbohne)


	91. Chapter 91

Liebe Leser!

Heute gibt es mal eine ganz persönliche Ansprache. Nämlich für:

Dark Fay!

DAS waren deine Worte:

Dr. Slawitz stelle ich mir mit graumelierter Halbglatze und Brille vor. Ein wenig farblos, durch den Stress.

Das war unsere Antwort darauf:

… und dass ausgerechnet DU ein solches Bild von Slawitz hast! *Dideldum, dideldei*

Aber wenn du so willst! Dein Wunsch sei dir gewährt! (Nur beschwer dich hinterher nicht!)

Schreiten wir heute also zur bitteren Wahrheit! *Lach* und denk immer daran: DU hast es so gewollt!

*Dideldum, Dideldei* Viel Spaß allen Lesern!

Dank wie immer unseren tollen Reviewern: Miss Perenelle, Talea, Zuckerdrache, Seraphin, Seraphin und Nellas Cookie!

**06. 11. 2005 16:00 Uhr **

Das Taxi hielt vor einem heruntergekommenen Gebäude, das wirkte, als würde es im nächsten Moment in sich zusammenstürzen.

Hermine seufzte. Die magische Welt, ständig darauf bedacht sich zu tarnen, übertrieb es ihrer Meinung nach manchmal ein wenig. Aber das war im Moment ihre geringste Sorge.

Während Miller den Taxifahrer bezahlte, der laut lamentierend die Hand ausgestreckt hatte, stieg Lucius aus dem Wagen und hielt seine Hand Hermine hilfsbereit entgegen.

Er hatte während der Fahrt erzählt, dass er schon mehrfach mit einem Auto gefahren sei. Das sei ihm nichts Neues, hatte er gemurmelt. Dabei aber war er sehr blass gewesen und hatte beständig auf die Straße gestarrt.

Hermine hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass er mit einer kleinen Übelkeitsattacke zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Die Frage war nur, warum? Ihre Übelkeit resultierte aus der verständlichen Angst, die sich in ihr festgefressen hatte. Seine womöglich auch!

„Hier geht's lang!"

Miller achtete peinlich darauf, Hermine nicht zu berühren. Sie hatte dies schon längst bemerkt und gab sich ihrerseits Mühe, ihm nur ja nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

Sie stiegen einen dunkle Kellertreppe hinab.

Dort klopfte Miller an die Türe. „Ich weiß nicht, ob die darauf reagieren. Normalerweise floht man hinein – oder bemüht den magischen Pförtner."

Natürlich öffnete niemand. Kein Zauberer der Welt bediente sich so simpler Dinge wie der eigenen Fingerknöchel, wenn es um das Öffnen hochoffizieller Türen ging.

Aber genau in dem Moment, in dem Miller auf das uralte Blechschild mit für Hermine unleserlicher Aufschrift deutete und murmelte: „Ich fürchte, wir haben keine Wahl als Mag...", wurde die Türe aufgerissen.

„Wiedersehen Perenelle, ich bin für diese Woche weg!", rief eine junge Frau über die Schulter zurück in das Gebäude.

„Machs gut! Und, Talea, vergiss den Termin am Montag nicht!", tönte es ihr hinterher.

Dabei machte sie ein paar Schritte nach draußen – und lief prompt in Miller hinein.

Ihr Kopf schnalzte herum. „Oh, Entschuldigung", lachte sie und machte einen Satz zur Seite. „Dieser Eingang ist ein wenig eng!"

Und damit drückte sie sich an ihnen vorbei, sauste die steile Treppe nach oben und verschwand um die Ecke.

„Das nenn ich Glück", murmelte Lucius und winkte Miller, endlich weiterzugehen.

„Liegt auf diesem Gebäude ein Spracherkennungszauber?" Hermine hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und starrte einen Moment auf das schmuddelige Schild in kyrillischer Schrift vor ihrer Nase. „Die sprechen hier doch mit Sicherheit nicht englisch!"

„Genau", nickte Miller. „Dieser Sprachenzauber liegt über allen öffentlichen Gebäuden. Das hiesige Ministerium hat sich eine Zeit lang sehr viel Mühe gegeben, internationaler zu werden. Als diese Bemühungen dennoch scheiterten, verfielen die Neuerungen und Modernisierungen allmählich wieder. Der Sprachenzauber ist ein Relikt aus dieser Phase, von dem wir zum Glück heute noch profitieren können."

„Gut für uns – und schlecht für mich", murmelte Hermine. Aber so leise, dass es nicht einmal Lucius hören konnte. Und dabei hoffte sie inständig, dass an der bis jetzt unbewiesenen Annahme, dass Magielosigkeit vor dem Ausbruch der Pest schützen könnte, schlicht nichts dran war.

Sie betraten einen kargen Vorraum. Wenn man es denn so nennen wollte. Im Grunde war es nur das verbreiterte Ende des Treppenhauses, in dem sich eine Art Portiersloge befand.

Lucius steuerte direkt darauf zu: „Wir suchen Dr. Slawitz!"

„Termin?" Die Frau hinter dem Empfang war klein, rund und wirkte überaus gutmütig. Allerdings steckte sie in einer Art Uniform – und das gab ihr ein irgendwie strenges Flair. Sie trug ein Namensschild auf der Brust: Seraphin. Na, das klang zumindest ein bisschen bulgarisch!

Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber es ist dringend."

„Das sagen alle!"Seraphin griff zu einem altertümlichen Telefon, ließ ihre Faust auf die Wählscheibe niederknallen und brüllte: „LABOR!"

Verwundert sah Hermine zu, wie sich der Hörer anhob, aufrichtete und ein wenig – ausdehnte? Immer weiter, bis er etwa so groß war wie ein Megafon.

„Was ist?"

Die Stimme, die gepresst daraus zu hören war, klang alles andere als erfreut.

„Da will jemand zu Slawitz!" Seraphin warf ihnen einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Hier sind drei Personen, die sagen, es sei dringend!"

Einen Moment drang nur Schweigen aus dem Riesenhörer. Dann kam die Stimme wieder. Doch diesmal klang sie nicht mehr unwillig. Eher – zögerlich: „Ich ... komme hoch!"

Wieder bekam die Wählscheibe des Telefons, das ohne Zweifel einmal Muggeln gedient hatte, einen herben Schlag und der Hörer, jetzt wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zusammengeschnurrt, plumpste zurück auf seinen Platz.

„Sie kommt gleich!"

„Sie?" Hermine zuckte erstaunt zusammen und drehte sich zu Lucius um: „Und ich habe immer gedacht, Dr. Slawitz sei ein Mann!"

Lucius sah sich gerade sichtlich angewidert in dem bescheidenen Treppenhaus um.

„Hat ...", sie räusperte sich kurz, holte nochmals Luft und nahm einen erneuten Anlauf. „... hat Ginny nie von Dr. Slawitz gesprochen?"

Lucius schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. „Ist doch egal", sagte er.

Im selben Moment sah Hermine im Augenwinkel, wie Miller eine plötzliche Bewegung machte.

„STUPOR!"

Schon wieder eine Ratte!

Immer wieder diese Biester! Waren sie vor denen denn nirgends sicher?

Seraphin, die ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls gezogen hatte, versiegelte das erstarrte Tier eilig und schob es sofort mit dem Fuß zu einer Türe neben der Treppe: „Da drin sind schon etliche von denen. Wird Zeit, dass die mal wieder abgeholt werden."

Sie wandte sich an Lucius: „Passen Sie auf! Hier laufen immer wieder mal welche herum!"

Hermine konnte jemanden auf der Treppe hören. Unverkennbar Frauenschritte! Slawitz war also tatsächlich eine Frau.

Es war unzweifelhaft ein weibliches Wesen, das einen Moment später um die Ecke kam. Jung, höchstens Ende zwanzig, kurze Haare, Brille.

Sie trug Jeans, wie Hermine auch, dazu eine gestreifte Bluse und rot-weiß karierte, sehr bequem wirkende Turnschuhe.

'Sympathisch', schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. 'Sie sieht wirklich sympathisch aus!'

„Es tut mir leid...", begann diese sofort, wurde aber rüde durch Lucius unterbrochen.

„Wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe, Dr. Slawitz!"

„Es tut mir leid!" Die Frau schüttelte mit bedauerndem Blick den Kopf. „Aber ich bin nicht ..."

„Das spielt doch alles keine Rolle!" Lucius war nicht zu bremsen. Er war direkt vor die Frau getreten und hatte sie am Arm gepackt. „Wir sind in einer Notsituation und Sie können uns helfen!"

„Ich kann leider ..."

„Nur Sie, hören Sie! Dr. Slawitz, Sie sind unsere ganze Hoffnung!" Lucius starrte die Frau verzweifelt an und rüttelte noch immer an ihrem Arm.

Er verstand nicht. Er konnte und wollte nicht verstehen.

Hermine schon.

„Lucius", ihre Stimme klang flehend. „Das da ist NICHT Dr. Slawitz!"

„Nein! Ich bin ..."

„Wo ist Slawitz! WIR BRAUCHEN Doktor SLAWITZ!" Jetzt schrie er.

Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen, ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, ob es Tränen der Verzweiflung waren, weil sonnenklar war, was diese Frau ihnen sagen wollte – oder des Mitleids mit Lucius. Für ihn bedeutete Slawitz schließlich gleich doppelte Hilfe!

„Dr. Slawitz ist nicht da!"

Lucius war mitten in seiner Bewegung erstarrt. Jetzt hatte auch er verstanden. Reglos verharrte er, die Frau vor ihm stumm fixierend.

„Ich bin Hedril Ereside, seine persönliche Assistentin. Es tut mir leid!"

„Wo?"

Nur dieses eine Wort hatte er ausgestoßen.

Es hing in der Luft und schien ewig nachzuhallen.

Hedril schüttelte den Kopf und senkte die Stimme. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Faydark Slawitz ist verschwunden. Schon vor einer Woche!"


	92. Chapter 92

**Eine lange Woche ohne Triflorifer geht zu ende – und es ist erst die erste! **

Ihr jedoch dürft im Gegensatz zu mir zwischendurch einmal auftanken!

Da es sich um ein reines Hermine-Feuerbohnekapitel handelt, habe ich dann Gelegenheit, meiner Sehnsucht nach ihr ein wenig entgegenzuwirken, indem ich ihren Antwortjob übernehmen darf. ;)

Nächsten Sonntag wird zum Glück alles seinen gewohnten Gang nehmen!

Es grüßt die Triflorifer-Strohwitwe

**Runa**

Noch immer überwältigte Grüße an unsere neue Leserin **betty0815**, die die beiden Urlauber mit der Überraschung – sage und schreibe – **39** neuer Reviews (Oder habe ich mich jetzt verzählt?) begrüßen wird. Herzlichen Dank dafür!

Ein ebenso herzliches Willkommen unserer zweiten Neuleserin **Kiamara**!

Und schließlich – auch keineswegs weniger herzlich – Dank an Euch Bekannte: **NellasCookie, Zuckerdrache, DarkFay, Hedril, Seraphin, Talea **

**06. 11. 2005 16:30 Uhr **

Die Katastrophe! Die blanke Katastrophe. Jetzt war sie da!

Vor Hermines Augen begann sich alles zu drehen. Slawitz verschwunden! Kein Slawitz! Was jetzt?

Sie wankte. Doch da fühlte sie schon Lucius an sich. Seine Arme, die sie umfingen, stützten. Schwer lehnte sie sich an ihn.

Dass Lucius den Kopf schüttelte, konnte sie fühlen. Und ebenso, dass er tief einatmete:

„Ich nehme an, Sie haben KEINE Ahnung, wo er stecken könnte?"

'Reiß dich zusammen', sagte Hermine zu sich und hob den Kopf. Noch war sie nicht tot!

„Ist er verreist?"

„Das können wir nur hoffen", antwortete Hedril leise und schüttelte gemeinsam mit Hermine den Kopf. „Er war ganz plötzlich verschwunden!"

„Können wir seine Räume sehen?", bat Hermine vorsichtig.

Sie würden nicht hineinkommen! Das konnte Hermine an Hedrils Zusammenzucken sofort merken. Dieses Labor wurde mit Sicherheit irgendwie überwacht, schließlich wurde dort drinnen mit ansteckenden Krankheiten experimentiert!

Ereside schloss einen Moment die Augen: „Die Laboratorien stehen alle unter Sicherheitsstufe eins. Lediglich autorisierte Personen dürfen dort hinein. Und das auch nur in Schutzkleidung."

„Und sein Büro?"

„Faydarks Büro liegt in der sechsten Etage – und die ist seit seinem Verschwinden gesperrt."

Hedril hatte ihre Stimme noch weiter gesenkt, drehte den Kopf und warf Seraphin einen kurzen Blick zu.

Die durfte das also nicht hören!

Nun ja, Hermine seufzte leise. Seraphin befolgte wahrscheinlich nur Befehle. Sie gehörte nun mal zum Sicherheitsstab und hatte wohl mehr oder weniger strikte Order.

„Es ist merkwürdig", Hedrils Stimme war noch leiser geworden. „Aber Sie sind die Allerersten, die sich nach ihm erkundigen."

Sie warf Lucius einen prüfenden Blick zu und sagte wieder laut: „Sie kommen doch aus England, oder?"

„Allerdings!", nickte der. „Wir sind heute erst angekommen, weil wir dringenden Klärungsbedarf haben." Im nächsten Moment senkte auch er seine Stimme und raunte leise. „Können wir Sie irgendwo alleine sprechen?"

Hedril legte den Kopf schief, als würde sie nachdenken. „Ich kann Ihnen leider überhaupt keine Auskünfte geben. Tut mir leid!"

Sie machte einen Schritt rückwärts, raunte jedoch im nächsten Moment eindringlich: „Sieben Uhr im 'Zuckerdrachen'!"

Und schon hatte sie sich umgedreht, winkte Seraphin kurz zu und lief zur Treppe.

„Tut mir wirklich leid!", rief sie nochmals, nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal – und war einen Moment später verschwunden.

„Nun ja!", sagte Lucius, der, genau wie Hermine und Miller, der jungen Frau nachgestarrt hatte. „Hier können wir also nichts ausrichten! Lasst uns gehen."

Sie nickten Seraphin noch einmal zu, dann waren sie schon an der alten Türe.

Nur Sekunden später standen sie wieder auf der Straße.

Hier blies ein eisiger Wind.

Hermine zog die Schultern hoch und versuchte, die Arme in ihre Jackenärmel zu ziehen. Es gelang einigermaßen. Dennoch fror sie sofort.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir hier noch ein Stück wegkommen!"

Lucius drängte Hermine an seinen Körper und schob sie vor sich her. „Wer weiß, ob diese Gebäudemauern hier nicht Ohren haben!"

Eilig gingen sie davon.

„Was ist dieses 'Zuckerdrache'?" Nach atemlos eiligen Minuten wandte Hermine sich im Gehen zu Miller um, der einige Meter hinter ihnen herlief.

„Ein Szene-Lokal der magischen Welt in Sofia! Mitten in der Stadt und immer rappelvoll!"

Ah, das war gut! Dort in der Menge würden es nicht weiter auffallen, wenn sie mit einer Angestellten aus Slawitz Labor sprachen. Das war wirklich gut!

„Diese Hedril wie-auch-immer will uns was sagen!" Miller hatte aufgeholt, ging dennoch weit seitlich neben Lucius. „Allerdings sind es bis sieben Uhr noch mehr als zwei Stunden! Was machen wir bloß bis dahin?"

„WIR bringen Hermine erst mal in Ihre Wohnung zurück!"

Lucius hatte seine Augenbrauen gehoben und sah Miller aufgebracht an. „Sehen Sie nicht, dass es ihr schlecht geht?"

„Lucius!" Hermine legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Das ist nicht schlimm. Mir ist schließlich nur ein bisschen kalt. Aber wir sollten wirklich überlegen, wie wir die Zeit verbringen, bis wir Hedril treffen können."

„Eiskalt bist du!"

Lucius hatte ihre Hand in seine genommen und rieb sie. Dann steckte er sie mitsamt seiner in seine Umhangtasche. „Wir nehmen wieder ein Taxi zurück zur Wohnung. Dort bleibst du."

„Und du?" Hermines Stimme hatte sofort einen schrillen Unterton bekommen. Meinte er, sie würde alleine in Millers Wohnung bleiben?

„Ich – nun ja ..." Er zögerte kurz, entschied dann aber offensichtlich, doch weiterzusprechen: „Ich habe Miller schließlich nicht umsonst hierher beordert. Wir werden also zusammen zum Minsterium gehen und sehen, was wir in Erfahrung bringen können. Und danach ..." Er brach ab und bedachte sie mit einem hilflosen Lächeln. „Nun ja, dann werden wir uns anhören, was die gute Hedril zu sagen hat."

„Ohne mich?" Das war ihr herausgerutscht. Aber es war ja klar, schließlich würde sie bald ansteckend sein.

Verbergen musste sie sich, wenn sie keine Gefahr darstellen wollte. Auch vor Lucius. Er war ihr viel zu nahe!

Hermine schluckte. Sie musste also das tun, was sie am allerwenigsten konnte: Warten.

Alleine warten. Der Dinge harren. Nichts tun. Untätig die Zeit verstreichen lassen. SIE TOTSCHLAGEN! Nur hoffen könnend.

Entsetzlich!

Dennoch fügte sie sich sofort. Es ging hier nicht um sie!

Nicht in erster Linie!

Sie musste dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie für Lucius und Miller und alle anderen Menschen keine Gefahr darstellen würde – und das konnte sie am besten, wenn sie sich isolierte.

„Gut", sagte sie leise. „Aber ihr müsst mich nicht bringen. Ich kann auch alleine mit dem Taxi zurückfahren!"


	93. Chapter 93

**Liebe Leute!**

Ich bin nicht mehr allein hier – und ich poste zum letzten Mal Rattenmord!

Em… Wo ist hier jetzt der logische Zusammenhang? *lach*

Nein, ich bin natürlich NICHT froh, daß Lucius als Erzähler heute zum allerletzten Mal auftaucht!

Aber so ist es nun mal. Nicht alle werden ihn vermissen, einige vielleicht sogar aufatmen… Wie auch immer Ihr zu ihm steht: Mir war es eine Freude, diese Figur zu schreiben und zu lernen, daß ich auch Männer schreiben kann, in die ich nicht verliebt bin. Ich werde jetzt zum letzten Mal Reviewantworten schreiben müssen. Und Euch nicht länger von der puren Krimihandlung ablenken.

Doch ein paar Gründe zu feiern!

Letzte Rattenmord-Grüße von

**Runa**

Mit Dank den fleißigen Reviewern

**Miss Perenelle**

**betty0815**

**Zuckerdrache **(DEIN Kapitel heute! ;) )

**Hedril**

**Kiamara**

**Talea**

**Seraphin**

**NellasCookie**

UND unsere neue Leserin **dragonbride**! Herzlich Willkommen bei Rattemnord!

**19 Uhr **

**Lucius**

_Voll. _

Alle sonstigen Attribute dieses sogenannten… Szenelokals wichen vor dieser Beschreibung zurück.

_Gerammelt VOLL._

Was das über diese selbsternannte _Szene_ aussagte? Deren – sich hinter den beschlagenden Scheiben der großen Fenster drängenden – Mitglieder zu einem verwaschen bunten Brei verschwammen. Schlimmer als in einem dieser Muggelomnibusse bei Nieselregen! Und wenn Lucius an seine eigene Fahrt mit diesem Verkehrsmittel zurückdachte, so war DIE garantiert um einiges… SCHÖNER gewesen!

Beim bloßen Anblick der muggelmäßig anmutenden schweren Holztür hatte er abfällig die Nase gerümpft, noch bevor er beobachtete, wie Miller den Zauberstab in die offenbar dafür vorgesehene Mulde drückte und auf diese Weise gleich dafür sorgen würde, daß ihnen der feuchtwarme Dunst der zusammengepferchten Menschenmenge entgegenschlüge. Lucius wurde ganz anders, wenn er sich die in dieser gasigen Brühe tummelnden Krankheitserreger vorstellte! Oder das verheerende Risiko dieser Zeit! Der Zeit des furchtbaren Rattentodes! So viele womöglich infizierte Zauberer auf einem Haufen!

Pervers paradox, daß er ausgerechnet diesen unsäglichen Ort aufsuchen mußte, um Hermine zu retten! Aber darum würde er es eben tun! Er WÜRDE sie retten, und hier konnte er diesem Ziel endlich einen bedeutenden Schritt näher kommen! Wobei...

Lucius stutzte: Wie zur Hölle sollten sie die Frau hier in diesem Gewühl finden?

„Warten Sie!" wurde er von Miller zurückgehalten, kaum daß die beiden sich in eine Art gläsernen Windfang gequetscht hatten, hinter dessen Scheibe dasselbe Farbengewäsch erahnbar war wie von draußen.

Offensichtlich war sein Assistent öfter hier, denn in selbstverständlicher Manier griff er nach einer von mehreren, in einer langen Reihe von der Decke neben dem Eingang herabhängenden, Schnüren und zog kräftig daran. Gebannt verfolgte Lucius, wie sich die milchige Scheibe augenblicklich klärte und den Blick auf die veränderte Szenerie hinter der Glaswand freigab.

„Wir probieren es zunächst hier", erläuterte Miller. „Ich werde eine Freundin von mir einspannen!"

_Hier,_ das war plötzlich eine gemütliche, nur von einem offenen Feuer in einem mittig platzierten, runden Kamin dämmrig erhellte Lounge. Beherrscht wurde diese von lauschigen unregelmäßig überall und in mehreren Höhenebenen im Raum verteilten Tischnischen, die allesamt langsam, aber unablässig ihre Position auf dieser Ebene variierten.

Eine dieser Nischen wurde gerade von einer Bedienung mit routinierter Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs in die Höhe verschoben, die sich das Paar darin wahrscheinlich ausgesucht hatte.

Nicht daß Lucius diese Technik neu wäre. Doch dafür, daß sie sich hier in dem doch eindeutig rückständigen Bulgarien aufhielten…

„Perenelle!" Millers Stimme war nicht im eigentlichen Sinne verstärkt, erreichte jedoch nachweislich die kleine Rothaarige, welche sich augenblicklich zu ihnen umwandte und die Tür für sie öffnete, während sie beschwingt auf sie zukam.

„Nellas! Grüß Dich! Na, da kommst Du zuerst wochenlang gar nicht, und dann gleich mehrmals die Woche…?"

Daß sie bei diesen Worten ihre blauen Augen in aufreizend abschätzender Weise über Lucius gleiten ließ, strafte ihre laute Herzlichkeit für Miller Lügen. Doch für irgendwelche Turteleien hatte Lucius jetzt absolut keinen Sensus! Sie hatten hier schon genug Zeit verloren! Seiner ungeduldigen Geste kam sein Begleiter allerdings schon zuvor:

„Du, wir haben eine Verabredung mit eine junge Frau namens Hedril Ereside! Kannst Du herausbekommen, in welchem Lokal sie uns erwartet?"

„Aber natürlich kann ich das!" Perenelle beließ ihren Blick noch eine weitere Sekunde bei Lucius, ehe sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, um mit ihrem Zauberstab in Richtung des Tresens zu deuten, der Lucius zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war. Oder wanderte der genauso durch den Raum wie die Tische der Gäste? „Accio!"

Eine Art Bild kam in ihre Hand. Nach einem weiteren Deut ihres Zauberstabes in Verbindung mit einer Wiederholung des gesuchten Namens begann eine rote Birne zu blinken.

„Sie ist nebenan im Schnellimbiß!" war Perenelles Interpretation. Und daß Miller keine lange Verabschiedung zelebrierte, sondern augenblicklich nach einer violetten Schnur über ihnen griff, erfüllte Lucius mit einer Erleichterung, die ihn tief aufseufzen ließ, um seine Körperspannung nicht zu verlieren. Slawitz' Mitarbeiterin war gekommen und würde ihnen helfen, ihren Chef zu finden. Dann würden sie gemeinsam das Gegenmittel auf den Weg bringen und unverzüglich Hermine verabreichen. Und dann…

Kaum daß sie sich an der um diese Zeit natürlich verwaisten Kinderspielecke vorbei zur ledernen Sitzecke gedrängt und sich der jungen Frau gegenüber niedergelassen hatten, erwischte Miller und ihn ein Wasserfall:

„Ich bin SO froh, daß Sie hier aufgetaucht sind! Sie sind der Erste, der sich nach meinem… Kollegen erkundigt. Dabei ist er schon seit fast einer Woche verschwunden! Ich bin wieder und wieder bei ihm zu Hause gewesen, habe bei der Personalabteilung angerufen, sogar beim Ministerium! Aber niemand hat mir weiterhelfen wollen! Ich wurde belogen! Vertröstet! Er sei krank! Habe Urlaub!" Sie brachte das Kunststück fertig verächtlich zu schnauben, ohne ihren Sprachfluß nennenwert zu unterbrechen. „Und als ich denen sagte, daß ich wisse, daß er nicht zu Hause sei und daß er es mir gesagt hätte, wenn er verreist wäre, haben die mich einfach abgewimmelt! Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt noch machen soll, aber wenn Sie auch nach ihm suchen, dann…"

„Langsam!" Lucius hatte automatisch genauso tief Luft geholt wie die junge Frau, an deren Lippen er gehangen hatte, und sich weit über den Tisch zu ihr gebeugt, um sie durch seine Hand an ihrem Arm zu beruhigen. „Sie wollen damit ausdrücken, daß ihr Verhältnis mit ihm über eine bloße Arbeitsbeziehung hinausgeht?"

Eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.

Das war gut! Ein Glückstreffer, daß sie seine Freundin oder wenigstens seine Verehrerin aufgetan hatten! Die folglich ein ausgeprägtes Eigeninteresse daran hätte, daß Slawitz gefunden würde. Sie hatten eine Verbündete!

„Das heißt, er müßte sich bei Ihnen… abgemeldet haben?"

„Wir sind… nicht wirklich zusammen…", begann diese zögernd. „Aber…", die Röte verstärkte sich, bevor ihr Gesicht bleich wurde. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie weitersprach: „Ja, er HÄTTE sich abgemeldet, wenn seine Abwesenheit… mit rechten Dingen zugegangen wäre." Sie schluckte sichtbar. „Und ich habe das ganz starke Gefühl, daß wir… noch nicht zusammen SIND, weil er…", ihre Augen weiteten sich, „…etwas zu verbergen hatte!"

Durch Miller an seiner Seite ging ein Ruck. Dadurch, daß Ereside ihr Gesicht hob, um Lucius weiterhin ansehen zu können, bemerkte er, daß auch er plötzlich aufrecht saß.

„Was wollen Sie damit sagen?" fragte er scharf. „War er in zwielichtige Geschäfte verwickelt?"

„Faydark ist kein Verbrecher, er ist ein so anständiger Mensch, der immer das Wohl der Menschheit…"

„Mir ist vollkommen egal, was Ihr Faydark für ein Mensch ist", stoppte Lucius sie schroff. Immer dieser ehrfurchtsvolle Ton der Frauen, wenn sie von in ihren Augen HOCHMORALISCHEN Männern sprachen! Außerdem hatten sie wirklich keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten! „Wir müssen herausfinden, wo er sich in diesem Moment aufhält, und da müssen wir alle Möglichkeiten in Erwägung ziehen!"

„Er muß entführt worden sein!" brach es jetzt aus ihr heraus. „Sie zwingen ihn, seine Erkenntnisse…"

„WER?" unterbrach Lucius sie harsch.

„Ich habe doch keine Ahnung…!"

„Wir brauchen alles, was Sie wissen!" verlangte er. „Und denken Sie daran, daß seine englische Kollegin UMGEBRACHT worden ist!"

Nun fing sie auch noch an zu weinen! Verschwendete einen weiteren kostbaren Moment, ehe sie in der Lage war, wieder verständliche Informationen weiterzugeben! Nur mit Mühe zügelte Lucius seinen Ärger über diese komplizierte Informantin.

„Es ist ja nicht gesagt, daß ihm auch so etwas passiert ist", schwächte Miller ab. „Jedenfalls ist es wichtig, daß Sie uns wirklich alles sagen, was auch nur entfernt mit dem Verschwinden ihres Freundes zusammenhängen könnte!"

Woraufhin sie sich tatsächlich zusammenzureißen schien. Na, da war der junge Spund hier ja doch zu etwas zu gebrauchen!

„Wir sind am Morgen des 31. Oktober gemeinsam in unser Labor gekommen und haben wie immer angefangen zu arbeiten. Und vor der Frühstückspause ist er dann in sein anderes Labor…"

„Er hat ein OFFIZIELLES zweites Labor?"

„Nein, nicht offiziell. Aber seit ein paar Monaten ist er öfter mitten am Tag verschwunden und erst nach Stunden oder gar am nächsten Tag wieder aufgetaucht. Da habe ich ihn natürlich gefragt. Er hat nur so viel verraten, daß er an irgendeinem Geheimprojekt arbeite, über das er nicht reden dürfe. Und angedeutet, daß er im Gebäude bleibe. Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich habe daraus geschlossen, daß er wohl runter in die alten Labors ging. In die Katakomben unter der Stadt. Das ist das Letzte, was ich von ihm gehört…"

„WO?" Lucius war aufgesprungen. „Können Sie uns das zeigen?"

„Ich weiß nur, daß es im Keller des Instituts einen geheimen Zugang geben muß. Aber das werden nur Mitarbeiter dieser Spezialsache wissen, sonst wäre es ja nicht geheim! Ich weiß jedenfalls, daß da unten in Minus achtzehn früher im zweiten Weltkrieg Labore gewesen sind. Dort habe ich ihn mir immer vorgestellt…"

„Minus achtzehn, sind Sie sicher?" Lucius nahm ihr Nicken vorweg. „Dann werde ich genau dorthin gehen. Kommen Sie, Miller, wir müssen diesen geheimen Zugang finden!"

„Nachts ist das ganze Gebäude voller Wachtrolle! Sie müssen das tagsüber machen!"

„Tagsüber ist es natürlich ABSOLUT UNAUFFÄLLIG!" Augen verdrehend rang Lucius die Hände.

„Morgen ist Samstag!" entgegnete sie eifrig. „Da ist das Haus weitgehend leer, und es sind nur besonders zahme Trolle dort, damit die doch anwesenden Menschen nicht gefährdet werden."

Lucius war schon auf dem Weg. Was kümmerten ihn Trolle! Hermine wartete auf ihn, und er hatte sie lange genug warten lassen! Nur noch mit halbem Ohr hörte er, wie die junge Frau ihnen nachrief: „Aber Sie geben mir doch Bescheid, wenn Sie…"

Dann hatte er den Ausgang erreicht.


	94. Chapter 94

_Gruezi mitanand,_

_Legi ist auch wieder zurück. _

_Das BESTE: Habt Ihr schon im Triflorifer-Account auf fanfiction . de gesehen, dass ich eine Geschichte von den anderen beiden Blüten geschenkt bekommen hab? „Die Rolle seines Lebens"_

_*Hände reib und freu….*_

_Sorry, das musste ich loswerden. _

_Aber nun zurück zu Rattenmord. Weit zurück, als wir noch an den Anfängen des Plots saßen. Da ging es um Neville, und dass er bei den Malfoys ermittelt. Ich hab dann ganz großspurig verkündet: „Ich schreib auf jeden Fall irgendeine Ball-Szene mit Neville! Der hat doch im so schön getanzt. Das darf nicht fehlen, ich freu mich schon drauf!"_

_Tja, irgendwann war es dann soweit und ich saß ziemlich ratlos vor einem weißen Bildschirm. Was – zum Henker – schreibt man da nun rein? Er kann ja wohl kaum den ganzen Abend mit Narzissa tanzen, das wär ja viel zu auffällig! Aber auch nicht nach zehn Minuten verschwinden. Dooferweise hat mein Junior eine play along-CD zum -Film und ich hatte die ganze Zeit den „Neville`s Waltz" im Ohr. Richtig geholfen hat das auch nicht._

_Noch am Rande: Kennt jemand den song „refuse to dance"? Den haben sie leider aus dem Potter rausgeschnitten und dabei würde Snape doch so schön im Hintergrund vorsprechen, wie es geht. Wahrscheinlich für die tanzmäßig etwas begriffsstutzigen Slytherin-Schüler „slow slow quick quick slow". www . youtube __.com/watch?v=xvNYSYGKfZM&feature=related__ („Foxtrott Tango Quickstep Samba"…. __Ab 1.20min)_

_Aber Neville hat das auch drauf, ohne dass ihm der Tränkemeister was ins Ohr flüstert. Auf den kann er ja bekanntlich gerne verzichten._

_Also?_

_Seid Ihr bereit?_

_Aufstellung zum Foxtrott und los geht`s!_

_._

_._

6.11.2005 19.00 Uhr

.

.

.

Weiße Lilien.

Der gesamte Ballsaal war dekoriert mit weißen Lilien.

Und mit Freesien in einem kräftigen Blauton, den er noch nie bei diesen Blumen gesehen hatte.

Wo zum Teufel kamen im November diese vielen edlen Sommer-Blüten her?

Neville sah überrascht im Raum umher. Außer den geschmackvollen Blütenarrangements und den grünen Efeuranken um die zahlreichen Säulen an den Seiten des Saals war keine aufwändige Dekoration vorhanden.

In den letzten Jahren hatte er des öfteren Zeitungsbilder von Festen auf Malfoy Manor gesehen und war immer von der prahlerisch übertriebenen Ausstattung abgestoßen worden.

Doch heute war es anders, irgendwie dezenter, was er als sehr angenehm empfand.

Trotzdem.

Er war hier fehl am Platz, das war klar. Nicht nur, weil ihm sein alter Smoking etwas weniger elegant vorkam als die edlen Roben der anderen Gäste.

Nein, er hatte endlich verstanden, dass er sich Narzissa aus dem Kopf schlagen musste. Es konnte schließlich keine Zukunft für sie beide geben, da hatte seine Großmutter vollkommen recht gehabt.

Aber nun war er verdonnert worden, hierher zum Ball zu kommen. Nun ja, er würde den Umschlag mit der Spende des Aurorenbüros abgeben, sich kurz bei den Ministeriumsleuten zeigen und dann schnell den Abflug machen.

Neville kämpfte sich durch die anderen Gäste voran in Richtung Spendentisch, während hübsche Hostessen dabei waren, blaue Ansteck-Freesien an die Besucher zu verteilen.

Endlich war er dort angekommen: An einer Art Theke vor einem dunklen Walnuss-Schrank sammelten zwei junge Angestellte die Kuverts ein, schrieben Quittungen aus und überreichten mit strahlendem Lächeln Infomaterial über die Stiftung.

Als Neville schließlich an der Reihe war, zog er seinen Umschlag so schwungvoll aus der Sakkotasche, dass ihm dieser auskam und zu Boden flatterte. Er bückte sich, nahm das Kuvert fest in die Hand, stand wieder auf und wandte sich erneut der Theke und der jungen Hostess zu – als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Anstelle der Angestellten blickten ihn Narzissas blaue Augen an. Mit einem herzlichen Lächeln sagte sie: „Freut mich sehr, dass Sie heute Abend das Aurorenbüro vertreten! Darf ich Ihnen das Kuvert abnehmen?"

Neville bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er den Umschlag noch immer krampfhaft umklammert hielt.

„Natürlich. Hier ist er."

Sie nahm ihn entgegen und sah anschließend auf Nevilles Brust. „Ich sehe, Sie haben noch keine Ansteckblume. Für Sie als Pflanzenfreund hätte ich da etwas ganz Besonderes."

Narzissa ging zum Schrank und nahm eine silberne Dose aus einer der Schubladen heraus. Sie trat wieder zu ihm an die Theke und öffnete den Deckel. Neugierig senkte Neville ebenfalls den Kopf zur Schachtel, um gleich darauf überrascht aufzublicken. „Eine Triflorifer-Blüte? Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen!"

Sie kam um den Tresen herum und stand nun ganz nahe vor ihm. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Anstecknadel, durch die der Blütenstil gezogen war, und sagte leise: „Ein kleines Dankeschön für den aufregenden Abend gestern. Ich habe mehrere dieser konservierten Blüten im Tresor, aber die blaue hier fand ich am schönsten."

Sie zog sein Revers ein kleines Stück von seiner Brust weg und befestigte die Blüte dort. Neville atmete den verführerischen Duft ihrer Haare ein. Dem Anlass entsprechend trug sie diese hochgesteckt, zwei gewellte Strähnen fielen heraus und umrahmten locker ihr Gesicht.

Verdammt, wie sollte er einen klaren Kopf behalten, wenn sie so nah vor ihm stand?

Dabei hatte er sich doch ernsthaft vorgenommen, auf Abstand zu gehen!

Narzissa hatte die Blüte inzwischen befestigt. Doch ihre schmalen Finger ruhten noch für einen Augenblick auf seinem Revers.

Selbst durch die zwei Lagen Stoff konnte er sie fühlen – ihre zarten, warmen Hände, die für einen Moment den Kontakt mit ihm zu suchen schienen.

Schlagartig beschleunigte sich sein Puls. Er wollte am liebsten alles um sich herum vergessen und….

Schluss!

Er durfte das nicht zulasssen, wo sollte das hinführen!

Energisch rückte er ein Stück von Narzissa ab und blickte verlegen zur Blüte an seiner Smokingjacke: „Wunderschön! Die Blüte, meine ich. Also eigentlich alles hier im Ballsaal. Die Dekoration und so weiter."

Himmel, warum stammelte er schon wieder so wirr herum!

Narzissa wirkte abgelenkt. Sie sah mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck zur nächsten Säule. Neville folgte ihren Blicken und meinte, eine bekannte Gestalt dahinter verschwinden zu sehen. Fragend sah er sie an: „Moraless?"

„Ja. Er spielt heute meinen Begleiter, sozusagen als Vertretung von Lucius."

Neville hatte noch tausend dienstliche Fragen an Narzissa. Zum Verschwinden von Mr. Malfoy, zur Rolle von Advokat Moraless, zur weiteren Zukunft der Malfoy-Unternehmen.

Doch sie kam ihm zuvor: „Ich muss jetzt die offizielle Eröffnung durchführen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja später noch beim Tanz?" Ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln für ihn, dann bahnte sie sich mit eleganten Schritten ganz problemlos einen Weg durch die Gäste.

Er blieb zurück und blickte ihr verwirrt nach.

Einen Tanz wollte sie mit ihm? Auf keinen Fall. Darauf durfte er sich erst gar nicht einlassen. Wollte sie ihn hier zum Narren halten? Vor den Augen von Moraless und dem halben Ministerium?

War das alles am Ende doch nur ein durchtriebenes Spiel, um ihn davon abzulenken, sie als Mörderin in Betracht zu ziehen?

Fast wäre sie damit durchgekommen.

Doch so leicht war er nicht zu beeinflussen, da hatte sie sich getäuscht!

Narzissa war inzwischen auf der Bühne am anderen Saalende angekommen. Sie trug ein silbernes, weich fallendes Kleid, das ihre linke Schulter frei ließ und nun im Scheinwerferlicht hell erstrahlte. Selbstsicher nahm sie das kleine Mikrophon in die Hand und richtete das Wort an die Menschenmenge: „Sehr verehrte Gäste, ich darf sie auf dem alljährlichen Ball der Malfoy-Stiftung auf das Allerherzlichste begrüßen! Lucius bedauert es sehr, in diesem Jahr nicht teilnehmen zu können…." Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Menge. Neville schaute sich amüsiert um. Malfoys Flucht hatte sicher noch nicht die Runde in der ganzen Zauberwelt gemacht, sonst wären die Reaktionen noch deutlicher ausgefallen. Aber dass er in Quarantäne saß, war inzwischen wohl allgemein bekannt. Er war gespannt, wie sich Narzissa nun aus der Affäre ziehen würde.

Sie sprach ungerührt weiter: „…..trotzdem möchte er Sie selbstverständlich zu diesem wichtigen gesellschaftlichen Ereignis begrüßen!"

Ihr Zauberstab deutete auf die Decke des Saales und einen kurzen Moment später starrten alle Gäste überrascht auf eine riesige Leinwand. In überdimensionaler Größe erschien dort Lucius` entspannt lächelndes Gesicht. Seine Stimme dröhnte durch den Raum: „Liebe Freunde und Förderer der Stiftung für notleidende Zaubererfamilien! Ich bedauere maßlos, heute verhindert zu sein und nicht mit Ihnen zusammen einen Abend verbringen zu können, der sicher ebenso unterhaltsam wie ergebnisreich ausfallen wird. Aber manchmal erfordern die Umstände leider, dass das eigene Vergnügen hinten an stehen muss. Sie kenne das sicher alle selbst!"

Malfoys selbstsicheres Grinsen brachte Neville innerlich zum Kochen.

_Dieser Bastard hat diese Rede im St. Mungos aufzeichnen lassen und stellt sich jetzt noch selbst zur Schau! Und in Wirklichkeit hat er Hermine in seiner Gewalt und zudem eine unschuldige, junge Frau auf dem Gewissen! Ich würde ihm am liebsten einen Sectumsempra in seine Leinwandfratze jagen!_

Lucius schien nun am Ende seiner pathetischen Rede angekommen zu sein: „….auf diese Art und Weise stellen wir sicher, dass reinblütige Familien weiterhin unterstützt werden. Wir halten doch schließlich zusammen, meine lieben Freunde! Und nun vertraue ich Sie gerne wieder den gastgeberischen Talenten meiner schönen Frau an. Narzissa, sorge gut für unsere Gäste und lass dir von Moraless nicht zu oft auf deine hübschen Füße treten, mein Schatz! hahaha"

Lucius hatte seinen virtuellen Auftritt nun mit dem vorschriftsmäßigen Abschlußwitz beendet. Die Gäste stimmten kurz in sein Lachen ein und nahmen dann Aufstellung für den ersten Tanz.

Neville beobachtete gerade Narzissa, deren Gesicht nur ein äußerst verkrampftes Lächeln zustande brachte, als Menacio Moraless ihr den Arm anbot.

Ärgerlich murmelte der Auror vor sich hin. „Eine Stiftung nur für Reinblüter! Und unsere Abteilung spendet da auch noch großzügig!"

Er hatte nun seinen Auftrag erfüllt. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Eigentlich hatte er zumindest noch Moraless auf den Zahn fühlen wollen wegen der Mithilfe zu Malfoys Flucht. Aber das konnte er morgen auch noch machen. Am besten gleich ganz früh, wenn Moraless nach dieser langen Ballnacht noch nicht ganz ausgeschlafen wäre.

Er selbst würde jetzt jedenfalls den Rückzug antreten!

Neville war gerade dabei, sich zwischen zwei beachtlichen weiblichen Hinterteilen durchzuquetschen, als eine fleischige Hand auf seine Schulter niederfuhr. „Longbottom! Kommen Sie doch zu uns!" Er verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Pedantos Stratham, der alte Erbsenzähler aus der Revisionsabteilung! Und die wohlgenährte Dame, deren Ausmaße ihn am schnellen Abgang gehindert hatten, war wohl Mrs. Stratham. Der Revisor trat mit neugieriger Miene näher an ihn heran. „Sind Sie dienstlich hier, Longbottom? Ermittlungen für den Weasley-Fall? Wo ist denn ihre Begleitung?" Er sah sich suchend um.

„Ich bin alleine hier. Werde unter Umständen noch die ein oder andere Befragung durchführen."

Stratham grinste anzüglich. „Ah, bei der Dame des Hauses, nehme ich an! Deshalb sind sie allein hier, verstehe, verstehe!"

_Gar nichts verstehst du!_

Doch der Kollege war noch nicht fertig: „Longbottom, Sie könnten mir einen Gefallen tun. Meine Frau wartet immer vergeblich auf einen Tanz mit mir, aber Sie als junger Hüpfer könnten sie doch mal auf die Tanzfläche entführen!"

„Sir, das kann ich niemandem antun, ich hab schon ewig nicht mehr getanzt."

Doch der Revisor hatte offenbar seine Chance auf ein paar ruhige Minuten gewittert und ließ keine Widerrede zu. „Unsinn! Hier, nehmen Sie sie mit! Dafür fällt mein nächster Prüfungsbericht für Sie sicher gnädig aus!" Er überreichte ihm die feuchte Hand seiner zufrieden grinsenden Ehefrau.

_Ach du liebe Zeit, mir bleibt auch nichts erspart!_

Ein paar Augenblicke später drehte er mit Mrs. Stratham auf der Tanzfläche seine Runden. Für eine Frau ihres Alters und ihrer Körperfülle war sie erstaunlich wendig. Den Slowfox bekam Neville mit links hin und auch die darauf folgende Rumba bereitete ihm keinerlei Probleme. Dabei war es wirklich schon Jahre her, dass er zum letzten Mal getanzt hatte.

Damals, mit Ginny auf dem Weihnachtsball.

Bevor er länger seinen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, drehte sich Mrs. Stratham nach einer überraschenden Pirouette wieder zurück in seine Arme und er musste aufpassen, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Nach ein paar weiteren Runden und einem schwungvollen Quickstep war seine Partnerin dann doch so außer Atem, dass sie ihn energisch von der Tanzfläche zog. „Kommen Sie, wir müssen uns erst mal ein wenig stärken."

Im Nebenraum des Ballsaals waren vor einem exquisiten Buffet große Tische mit elegantem Geschirr aufgebaut. Neville fand sich zu seinem großen Unwillen am Tisch von Pedanto Stratham und dessen lauten Kollegen wieder und bekam auch in den nächsten Stunden keine Gelegenheit, von dort zu verschwinden. Die Gesellschaft des jungen Aurors schien dem Revisor mehr als willkommen zu sein, denn auf diese Art und Weise war seine Ehefrau gut aufgeräumt und er konnte unbehelligt in feucht-fröhlicher Runde mit seinen Kollegen feiern.

Neville hatte ein paar Mal halbherzig versucht, sich zu verabschieden. Doch eigentlich fühlte er sich gar nicht so unwohl. Das Tanzen mit der grauhaarigen Mrs. Stratham machte ihm mehr Spaß als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Und nebenbei konnte er auch immer mal auf Narzissa schielen, die abwechselnd mit allen einflussreichen Männern der reinblütigen Gesellschaft übers Parkett schwebte.

Außerdem sollte er vielleicht doch die Gelegenheit nutzen und gleich heute mit Moraless sprechen. Der trieb sich immer noch hier herum, meist in Narzissas Nähe.

Inzwischen hatten sich die Reihen etwas gelichtet. Selbst die Tanzfläche war nicht mehr ganz so bevölkert, als er zu einem letzten Durchgang mit seiner Begleitung dort erschien. Das Orchester hatte bereits angekündigt, dass sich die Feier dem Ende zu neigte und sie nur noch ein paar wenige Lieder spielen würden.

Neville war gerade dabei, nach Narzissa Ausschau zu halten, die ganz in der Nähe mit tanzte, da stieß Mrs. Stratham einen kleinen Quieker der Entzückung aus. „Schauen Sie, der Kapellmeister hat das Zeichen zum Menuett gegeben, wir müssen uns aufstellen!"

„Wie? Was meinen Sie?"

Doch seine resolute Partnerin hatte ihn bereits in Position gedreht. Die Paare bildeten nun lange Reihen und begannen einen altmodischen, aber recht einfachen Schreittanz.

Die Partner umkreisten einander mit erhobenen, rechten Unterarmen, die aneinander lagen. Mit einer eleganten Drehung tauchte mit einem Mal weg und bevor er sich versah, hatte Neville eine andere Partnerin am Arm.

_Ach so funktionierte dieser Tanz! Sehr höfisch, das Ganze!_

Neville fühlte sich plötzlich in ein anderes Jahrhundert zurückversetzt und wunderte sich wieder einmal über die seltsamen Bräuche der feinen Gesellschaft.

Das Orchester setzte gerade zu den letzten Noten des Menuetts an, als noch einmal ein Partnerwechsel stattfand.

Ein schmaler Unterarm lag nun an seinem, zarte Fingerspitzen berührten sanft seine Handflächen. Er zuckte wie elektrisiert zusammen und stieß ein überraschtes „Narzissa!" hervor. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und neigte sich dann zu einer angedeuteten Verbeugung nach unten, während er stocksteif da stand. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass das Menuett mit der Abschlussverbeugung der Paare geendet hatte und Narzissa nun etwas unschlüssig vor ihm stand. Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und blickte ihn fragend an: „Normalerweise tanzt man jetzt auch das nächste Stück zusammen, aber es steht Ihnen natürlich frei, zu ihrer anderen Partnerin zurückzukehren."

Neville fühlte sich ertappt und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Um Himmels Willen! Sie als Partnerin sind mir natürlich viel lieber, Narzissa!"

„Dann sollten wir aber langsam mit dem Tanzen beginnen, meinen Sie nicht?"

Tatsächlich! Die anderen Paare drehten sich bereits im Walzertakt, während er immer noch starr vor ihr stand.

Eilig trat er einen Schritt näher an sie heran und nahm ihre rechte Hand in seine linke, während er die sachten Berührung ihrer Finger auf seiner Schulter spürte. Ein warmer Schauer lief augenblicklich durch seinen Körper und ließ ihm kurz den Atem stocken.

Da ihr Kleid über einen tiefen Rückenausschnitt verfügte, kam sein Arm direkt auf ihrer Haut zu liegen. Neville spürte sein Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, während seine Beine ganz automatisch mit den Schritten zu einem Wiener Walzer begannen. Narzissa bewegte sich anmutig in harmonischem Einklang mit ihm. Er musste sie nah an sich ziehen, damit sie die schnellen Drehungen gemeinsam meistern konnten.

Es fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an, mit ihr zusammen über das Parkett zu schweben!

Ihr Körper so eng an seinem, an ihn gedrückt durch seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Die zarte Berührung ihres Oberschenkels zwischen seinen Beinen bei jedem langen Schritt. Dazu der berauschende blumige Duft ihrer Haare.

Neville vergaß alles um sich herum. Die anderen Gäste, den Ort, den Anlass und auch die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die noch vor ein paar Stunden zum eiligen Aufbruch gemahnt hatte.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass der Walzer inzwischen in eine alte Swing-Ballade übergegangen war.

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…."

Narzissa schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn. „Ich kann mich gar nicht erinnern, wann ich mich in den letzten Jahren so wohl gefühlt habe, Neville."

Er musste schlucken. „Das geht mir nicht anders."

Ewig wollte er so weitertanzen! Mit Narzissa in seinen Armen, deren Hand nun von seiner Schulter in seinen Nacken gewandert war, wo ihre Fingerspitzen zärtlich durch seinen Haaransatz fuhren. Er stöhnte leise und fühlte, wie ihm zunehmend wärmer wurde.

Ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter. Sein Gesicht in ihren weichen Haaren vergraben. Ihre fließenden Bewegungen zum Takt der gefühlvollen Musik…

Es war einfach wunderschön mit ihr!

Er zog sie noch näher an sich heran, während ihre sanften Finger seitlich an seinem Hals entlang fuhren.

Plötzlich kam Neville wieder zu sich:

„Narzissa, ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist….."

Schlagartig war ihm bewusst geworden, wo sie sich befanden. Auch sie schien aus einer Art Trance aufzuwachen und nahm wieder einen unverfänglichen Tanzabstand ein. Mit etwas heiserer Stimme sagte sie: „Der Ball neigt sich dem Ende zu. Können wir uns danach noch unterhalten?"

„Natürlich."

Das letzte Musikstück des Abends war nun verklungen und die meisten Tänzer spendeten dem Orchester einen kurzen Applaus. Nur äußerst ungern nahm Neville seine Hand von Narzissas Rücken und entließ ihre Finger aus seinem Griff.

Er wollte sie nicht loslassen, nicht jetzt und auch nicht später am Abend!

Sie nickte ihm zu, als ob sie seine Gedanken gehört hätte und sagte leise: „Ich muss noch die Gäste verabschieden, warten Sie dort hinter der Bühne auf mich!"

Dann schritt sie eilig zur anderen Seite des Ballsaals, wo sich die Besucher zum Aufbruch sammelten.

Neville musste erst ein paar Mal tief durchatmen. Dann ging er langsam in Richtung Bühnenrückseite. Dort würde er auf sie warten. Und dann?

Würde sie ihn mitnehmen in ihre Räume?

Er konnte immer noch ihren herrlichen Duft riechen.

Würde sie ebenso nah wie beim Tanzen an ihn herantreten? Oder noch näher?

Die engen Berührungen ihrer Beine hatten ein sehnsuchtsvolles Kribbeln in seinen Lenden hinterlassen.

Er ließ die Luft langsam durch die Nase entweichen.

Vielleicht sollte er sich erst einmal ein wenig beruhigen! Schließlich hatte sie nur davon gesprochen, sich mit ihm unterhalten zu wollen.

Doch ihre Hand in seinem Nacken hatte da eine ganz andere Sprache gesprochen!

„Mister Longbottom! Sie sind auch noch hier?"

Neville zuckte zusammen, als Moraless plötzlich hinter der nahen Säule hervortrat.

_Der hat mir jetzt gerade noch gefehlt. _

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er Moraless ja eigentlich noch befragen musste. Immerhin war er sich sicher, dass dieser bei Malfoys Flucht seine Hände mit im Spiel gehabt hatte.

Der Anwalt hatte ihn inzwischen aufmerksam gemustert und sprach weiter. „Wie ich sehe, führen Sie ihre Ermittlungen erstaunlich gründlich durch!"

_Was soll das heißen? Worauf will dieser schleimige Rechtsverdreher da hinaus? _

Neville beschloss, zum Angriff überzugehen und setzte seinen stechendsten Blick auf: „Da wir gerade beim Thema sind, wo hält sich Lucius Malfoy versteckt? Sie als sein Advokat sollten ihm dringend raten, sich zu stellen und seine Geisel freizulassen!"

„Ich habe nicht die leiseste Idee, wovon Sie da reden!"

Aha, Moraless wollte die harte Tour! Konnte er haben!

Mal sehen, ob der schlaue Anwalt seinen Bluff durchschauen würde: „Wir haben die Aussage der Krankenschwester, die Sie bestochen haben, um etwas in Malfoys Zimmer zu schmuggeln."

Die Augenbrauen des Advokaten schossen in die Höhe.

_Tja, Überraschung! Du hattest wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dir so schnell auf die Schliche komme!_

Mit überlegener Stimme sprach Neville weiter: „Das alleine würde Sie ihre Zulassung als Anwalt kosten. Aber ich biete Ihnen einen Deal an: Ich gebe nicht weiter, wer Malfoy zur Flucht verholfen hat, und dafür nennen Sie mir seinen Aufenthaltsort!"

Gespannt wartete er auf Moraless´ Reaktion. Dieses Angebot konnte der doch gar nicht ablehnen!

Doch zu Nevilles großem Entsetzen begann der Anwalt plötzlich schallend zu lachen. „Longbottom, ich weiß nicht, was Ihr krankes Hirn da zusammenspinnt, aber ich habe weder irgendeinen Gegenstand zu Lucius geschmuggelt, noch habe ich eine Idee, wo er ist."

_Verdammt!_

Doch Moraless war noch nicht fertig. Er fixierte Neville mit drohendem Blick und zischte: „Da wir ja gerade über MEIN Karriere-Ende sprachen: Was halten wohl IHRE Vorgesetzten davon, dass Sie als leitender Auror in inniger Umarmung mit der Frau des Hauptverdächtigen zu finden sind?"

Hatte er sie beide tatsächlich beobachtet?

Schnell entgegnete Neville: „Wir haben nur getanzt und außerdem bin ich in offiziellem Auftrag hier."

Moraless wurde nun lauter: „Sie haben Narzissa schon den ganzen Abend mit ihren Blicken verfolgt, Longbottom! Und beim Tanzen haben Sie sie mit ihren dreckigen Fingern angegrabscht! Als ob Sie als mittelloser, unkultivierter Grünschnabel bei einer Frau wie ihr jemals eine Chance hätten!"

_Daher weht der Wind! Er will sie für sich! Deshalb hat er heute Abend ihren Begleiter gespielt! _

Neville versuchte, trotz dieser Erkenntnis ruhig zu bleiben: „Wenn dem so ist, versteh ich nicht, warum Sie sich derartig aufregen!"

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht schrie der Anwalt ihn nun an: „Finger weg von Narzissa! Sie gehört mir! Sonst sorge ich dafür, dass ihre vielversprechende Karriere schneller vorbei ist als sie bis drei zählen können!"

Eine schneidende Frauenstimme unterbrach den Streit. Narzissa war unbemerkt dazugekommen und hatte den letzten Satz offenbar mit angehört. „Menacio, es ist besser, du verlässt jetzt mein Haus!"

Ihr eisiger Blick ließ die Zornesröte schlagartig aus Moraless` Gesicht verschwinden. „Narzissa, ich kann doch nicht einfach zusehen, wie dieser Jungspund dich zum Gespött aller Leute macht! Was glaubst du denn, wie Lucius erst reagiert, wenn er davon erfährt?"

Sie zeigte sich weiter unbeeindruckt und erwiderte frostig: „Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, selbst auf mich aufzupassen. Danke fürs Kommen, Menacio. Ich melde mich, falls ich deine Dienste wieder benötigen sollte. Du findest sicher allein hinaus."

Moraless warf Neville einen letzten warnenden Blick zu, drehte sich dann ruckartig um und verließ den Saal.

Verlegen knetete Neville seine Hände. „Es tut mir leid, ich hätte mich beim Tanzen wirklich besser im Griff haben sollen!"

Narzissa schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld! Menacio macht mir schon lange den Hof, aber ich habe ihn nie ernst genommen. Allem Anschein nach hatte er sich vom heutigen Abend deutlich mehr erwartet."

„Dabei genießt er den Ruf, stets einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren!"

Sie lächelte: „Verletzte männliche Eitelkeit lässt auch den ruhigsten Mann die Contenance verlieren!"

Nachdenklich musterte Neville seine Gastgeberin. Müde sah sie aus. Die Organisation des Balles war sicher sehr anstrengend gewesen, und der lange Abend mit den zahllosen Small-Talks und Tänzen…

Eine Hauselfe tippelte heran. „Herrin, soll die Bühne gleich abgebaut werden oder erst der Blumenschmuck? Die Küchenelfen lassen auch anfragen, an welche bedürftige Einrichtung die Reste des Buffets verteilt werden und welche Reporter davon erfahren sollen. Und außerdem -.."

Narzissa unterbrach die Elfe mit einer knappen Handbewegung. „Fidelity, kümmere dich um die Essensausgabe, alles andere soll morgen geschehen."

„Aber Herrin…." Die Elfe blickte mit großen Augen auf die Dame des Hauses. Diese atmete tief durch und erklärte dann: „Heute will ich nichts mehr von dem Ball hören und sehen. Genug der Menschen! Schick alle weg, ich möchte meine Ruhe!"

Die Elfe blieb einen Moment lang starr stehen, dann verabschiedete sie sich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung und huschte von dannen.

Etwas unschlüssig stand Neville nun im leeren Ballsaal neben Narzissa. „Ich sollte dann wohl auch lieber gehen." Er hatte den Satz wie eine Frage ausgesprochen und ärgerte sich sofort darüber. Wie konnte er nur daran denken, dass sie….. mit ihm….. Schließlich war sie Lady Malfoy und er nur ein kleiner Beamter!

Doch seine Unsicherheit währte nicht lange, denn Narzissa nahm ihn kurzentschlossen an der Hand und führte ihn zur rückwärtigen Türe des Saals „Kommen Sie mit, Neville. Oder wollen Sie lieber nach Hause?"

Er blieb stehen und sah ihr in die Augen. Ernst erwiderte sie seinen Blick. Sie wirkte nicht, als sei sie nur auf ein kleines Spielchen oder einen harmlosen Flirt mit ihm aus. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich vielmehr ihre Verletzlichkeit, aber auch ehrliche Zuneigung und Hoffnung.

Neville schüttelte einmal langsam den Kopf.

Nein, nach Hause wollte er in diesem Moment ganz sicher nicht!

Ein paar Minuten später fand er sich in Narzissas Räumen wieder. Nachdem sie ihn eingelassen hatte, schloss sie hinter sich die helle Zimmertüre und lehnte sich dann seufzend von innen dagegen. „Endlich ist dieser Ball vorbei! Wie ich diese gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltungen hasse! Das öde Geplapper, die immergleichen Witze und ständig tritt mir einer dieser unmusikalischen Pflicht-Tanzpartner auf die Füße!" Überrascht beobachtete Neville, wie sie ihre hochhackigen Schuhe abstreifte und diese zur Seite schob.

Er räusperte sich: „Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht auch zu Ihren Blessuren beigetragen."

„Würde ich denn von Ihnen als Pflicht-Partner sprechen?"

Sie lächelte, dann fuhr sie fort: „Sind Ihre Schuhe denn nicht auch unbequem?"

Reflexartig sah er hinunter auf die glänzenden Lack-Schuhe an seinen Füßen. „In meinen Jogging-Sneakers fühl ich mich tatsächlich wohler."

Mit wiegenden Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu: „Dann ziehen Sie sie aus, Neville. Und gewähren Sie mir noch einen Tanz!"

Ein Wink ihres Zauberstabes setzte die Musikanlage in Bewegung, während er sich ebenfalls seiner Schuhe entledigte.

"The shore was kissed

by sea and mist

tenderly"

Endlich war sie wieder in seinen Armen. Schmiegte sich an ihn, während er erneut die nackte Haut an ihrem Rücken berühren durfte. Mit der anderen Hand löste er vorsichtig die Klammer ihrer Hochsteckfrisur. Ihre blonden Haare fielen weich über seine Finger, welche er gleich darauf sanft darin versenkte. Beide wiegten sich langsam im Takt der Musik hin und her.

"the evening breeze

caressed the trees

tenderly"

Er konnte ihre kühlen Füße an den seinen spüren. Hauchzart waren ihre Berührungen und versetzen ihn trotzdem in eine nie gefühlte Erregung. Narzissas Hände verließen seinen Rücken und krochen stattdessen an seiner Brust entlang, wo sie schließlich unter seine Smokingjacke schlüpften. Neville stöhnte leise auf, als sie das Kleidungsstück über seine Schultern abstreifte und achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Seine Hand wagte sich nun ebenfalls unter den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides. Zärtlich strich er an ihrem Rücken entlang, was ihr ein kleines Seufzen entlockte.

"then you and I

came wandering by

and lost in a sigh were we"

Als ihre schmalen Finger nun begannen, die widerspenstigen Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes zu öffnen, konnte Neville nicht mehr anders: Er legte seine Hand an ihren Nacken und beugte sich zu ihren Gesicht hinunter. Seine Lippen trafen auf die ihren, welche ihn bereits sehnsüchtig zu erwarten schienen.

"you took my lips

you took my love

so tenderly"

.

.

.

.

_Jaja, ich weiß, wir sind hier nicht in der "Silbernen Saite" (die gibt es nur unter "legilimens" auf fanfiction . de ) und ich versprech Euch, das war das letzte Musikstück, dass ich Euch hier aufdrücke! Die einzig wahre Version von „Tenderly" ist natürlich von der Schul-Bigband eines bayrischen Gymnasiums, gespielt im Jahre 1988. Leider gab es damals noch kein youtube (Oh Gott! Wenn mich meine Kinder da an der Gitarre herumgurken sehen könnten!), sodaß die Version nur in meinem Kopf existiert. Aber mit etwas Phantasie könnt Ihr vielleicht das sanfte Piano hören, die gehauchten Saxophone, die weichen Klarinetten…_

_legilimens_

_._

_._

_._


	95. Chapter 95

**Liebe Rattenmord-Leser**

Wer von euch rechnet hier mit Neville und Narzissa, deren Lippen gerade in einem ersten zarten Kuss aufeinanderliegen?

Das werden sie auch noch eine Weile (genau: bis Sonntag!), denn jetzt geht es erst einmal mit Lucius und Hermine weiter. Die gibt es nämlich auch noch. Auch wenn sie im Moment nicht ganz so glücklich sind wie Neville und Narzissa.

Crumplette, hat uns ein tolles Geschenk gemacht: Eine Genre-Bezeichnung, die Rattenmord voll und ganz trifft. Zwei Handlungsstränge, Krimi und Romanze, vereint in einem Begriff: Krimanze!

Krimanze! Lasst euch das Wort mal auf der Zunge zergehen! Das ist Rattenmord nämlich! Klar und deutlich: Eine** Krimanze!**

Wobei ich *hust * zugeben muss, der Krimistrang scheint im Moment zu schlafen.

Selbst Neville, als eifrig ermittelnder Auror turtelt nur noch verliebt herum.

Ich kann euch beruhigen: Er wird sich auf seinen Job besinnen! Und tun, was ein Mann in so einer Situation tun muss! *hüstel*

Zurück zu Lucius und Hermine.

Runa als Lucius hat sich ja bereits verabschiedet. Was ihr dabei aber entgangen ist, könnt ihr heute lesen (aber pst! Verratet mich nicht, sie wollte, dass ich nichts sage! *Stimme senk und flüster* Heute denkt und fühlt ER nochmal selbst! Genießt es!)

Den Lucius-Fans sei allerdings zum Trost gesagt: Rattenmord neigt sich dem Ende zu. Noch dreizehn Kapitel – und dann wisst ihr ALLES!

Alles, was wir uns vor fast einem Jahr ausgedacht hatten. Für den Krimi aller Krimis! *Größenwahn lässt mal wieder grüßen*

So, jetzt lass ich's aber gut sein! Hier das neue Kapitel – und damit gebe ich für eineinhalb Wochen ab an Legi!

Feuerbohne

Unser Dank wie immer an dieser Stelle, sowohl an die treuen wie auch die neuen Reviewer: **NellasCookie, Hedril, Zuckerdrache, betty0815, dragonbride, dragonbride, Crumplette, Crumplette und Crumplette!**

.

.

**06. 11. 2005 23:00 Uhr **

.

**Hermine**

„Wenn diese Ratte infiziert war, wovon auszugehen ist", Miller hatte da auf der Straße mit konzentriertem, fast starrem Gesicht gesprochen und so, als würde er einen Text rezitieren, „beginnt jetzt die Inkubationszeit. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit werden Sie ansteckend sein!"

Er hatte recht! Hermine, inzwischen wieder in Millers Wohnung, betrachtete ihre verletzte Hand und fühlte dabei - gar nichts.

Hier war sie, ihre Fahrkarte in den Tod! Sie selbst würde in ein paar Stunden eine Gefahr für alle Menschen in ihrer Umgebung sein.

Das bedeutete schlicht: Wieder Quarantäne. Diesmal aber mit der Aussicht, diese nicht zu überstehen!

Warum fühlte sie sich dann so – so, wie immer? Nein, falsch, gar nicht wie immer! Unbeteiligt fühlte sie sich. Neben sich. Als würde sie nur zusehen, wie da direkt vor ihren Augen ein Theaterstück aufgeführt wurde. Eine Tragödie. Mit ihr in der Hauptrolle.

War das der Schock?

Hatte sie einen?

Der Biss an sich war gar nicht schlimm gewesen. Und das Blut auch nicht. Außerdem war es längst versiegt. Der Heilzauber hatte die Wunde nicht nur gereinigt, sondern auch bewirkt, dass sie bereits kleiner geworden war. UND völlig schmerzfrei.

Also, FALLS die Ratte infiziert gewesen war, hatte sie nun eine fünfundzwanzigprozentige Chance, sich nicht angesteckt zu haben, weil die Wunde mit dem Heilerstab schnell genug desinfiziert worden war.

Ein Halleluja auf den Heilerstab!

Hermine hatte direkt nach der Wundversorgung dem starrten Tier in seinem durchsichtigen Gefängnis einen prüfenden Blick zugeworfen. Anzeichen von Krankheit waren ihm nicht anzusehen gewesen. Anzumerken sowieso nicht, denn die Ratte konnte kein Glied rühren. Und würde das auch niemals mehr wieder tun.

Sie würde da am Straßenrand liegen bleiben, bis sie eingesammelt – und zur Entseuchungsstelle transportiert würde. Und dort vernichtet.

Sie dagegen war von den beiden Männern sofort zurückgebracht worden, wo Lucius darauf bestanden hatte, die Wunde noch weitere drei Mal mit dem Heilerstab zu reinigen und versorgen. Sicherheitshalber. Als würde das ihre Chancen vergrößern, sich NICHT infiziert zu haben.

Was gäbe sie jetzt darum, einen Seuchen-Test-Stab zur Hand zu haben. JETZT Antwort zu bekommen darauf, ob sie sich auf ihren Tod einstellen musste. Damit abfinden.

Aber diese Antwort würde ihr hier und jetzt niemand geben können!

Noch immer ungerührt drehte und wendete sie die verletzte Hand vor ihrem Gesicht. Nur so wenig war geschehen – und hatte so gewaltige Ausmaße.

_Nicht für die Welt_, überlegte sie,_ nur für mich und meine Familie._

Aber die würde trauern. Ihre Eltern, sicher. Aber auch Harry und Neville und Ron! Ja, auch der. Obwohl sie ihn damals verlassen hatte. Er würde um sie trauern. Wie die ganze Familie Weasley auch. Dabei trauerte die ja bereits um Ginny!

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht! Sie würde tot daliegen, starr und steif! Wie Ginny. Genauso!

Sie schuchzte. Trocken, würgend, quälend. Sie würde sterben. Das war ziemlich sicher.

Diese blöden fünfundzwanzig Prozent bedeuteten doch nur, dass von vier Infizierten, die sofort in Heilerhände kamen, einer nicht erkrankte. Die anderen schon. Drei starben.

Drei sterben, einer nicht! Ene mene miste, es rappelt in der Kiste. Ene mene not und du bist tot!

Ene mene miste, es rapp... - wieder schluchzte sie auf. Diesmal heftig. Bebengleich!

Es dauerte eine Weile, die sie zuckend und zitternd am Fenster verbrachte und in die graue Trostlosigkeit auf der Straße unter sich starrte. Jetzt wunderte es sie nicht mehr, dass kaum Menschen unterwegs waren! Dass die lieber zu Hause blieben und die Löcher stopften, die sich diese gefräßigen Biester in Wände und Leitungen bissen – um sich auszubreiten, um diese schreckliche Krankheit weiterzutragen! Dass die Leute lieber daheimsaßen und über sich und ihre Lieben wachten. Damit denen kein Leid geschehe.

So wie ihr!

Es war eine Panne gewesen. Eine dumme, verhängnisvolle Panne! Aber eine, die sie ihr Leben kosten würde!

Sie hatte doch nur genauso schnell reagiert wie Lucius. Durch die Wucht des Zusammenpralls der sich kreuzenden Flüche war ihr der Hausmeister-Stab aus der Hand gerissen worden. Den sie aufzufangen versucht hatte, statt ein einfach fallen zu lassen. Dem sie sich dann völlig unbedacht nachgebückt hatte, als genau das nicht geklappt hatte. Dabei hätte ein einfaches 'Accio' genügt, ihn wieder in die Hände zu bekommen!

Hermine schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Hand der zweiten Ratte unter dem Holzstoß direkt hingereckt, sie dabei fast berührt. Natürlich hatte die sich angegriffen gefühlt und zugebissen.

_Hätte Lucius seine Magie noch nicht gehabt, dann wäre das nicht passiert!_

Hermine wusste, wie schrecklich und ungerecht dieser Gedanke war. Lucius konnte ÜBERHAUPT nichts dafür! Ganz im Gegenteil! Er hatte sich um sie gekümmert, sich um sie gesorgt, die Wunde versorgt, sie gehalten und zu trösten versucht.

Miller war nervös zurückgezuckt und hatte was von Ansteckungsgefahr gemurmelt.

Was ihm ja nicht übelzunehmen war. Immerhin war es ab jetzt oder in ein paar Stunden gefährlich, sie zu berühren.

Es knallte vernehmlich. Jemand war appariert!

„Sie Tölpel!"

Lucius Stimme! Hermine riss das Fenster auf und beugte sich hinaus.

Tatsächlich: Dort unten stand er, neben Miller – und schimpfte: „Wollen Sie alle Leute auf uns aufmerksam machen?"

„Tut mir leid!"

Millers Stimme zerknirscht, reumütig.

Anders als Lucius': „Nicht einmal leise apparieren können Sie! Sie sind ein Misserfolg – auf ganzer Linie!" Wütend funkelte er den jungen Mann an: „Wenn Sie wenigstens Ihre Aufgaben gemacht hätten! Verbindungen sollten Sie aufbauen! Kontakte pflegen! Zu Personen, die etwas zu sagen haben!"

Oh! Was war geschehen? Hermine reckte sich ein wenig weiter vor.

„Was erwarten Sie? Es ist Freitag-Nachmittag!" Millers Worte klangen jetzt ebenfalls verärgert. „Behörden machen auch hier vor dem Wochenende meistens schon mittags Schluss!"

„Dann schaffen Sie jemanden herbei, der uns jetzt aus der Patsche helfen kann!", forderte Lucius sofort. „Los, benutzen Sie Ihren Zauberstab und seien Sie der Mann, den ich meinte, eingestellt zu haben!"

Daraufhin ließ Miller den Kopf hängen. „Ich kündige!", sagte er leise.

„Ausgezeichnete Idee!" Lucius hatte in gewohnter Manier das Kinn gehoben und sah Miller von oben herab an. „Sie händigen mir jetzt Ihren Zauberstab aus und machen, dass sie davonkommen."

Miller gehorchte augenblicklich und Hermine sah, wie der Stab seinen Besitzer wechselte.

Da musste etwas gewaltig schief gelaufen sein, wenn Miller widerspruchslos seinen Zauberstab an Lucius abtrat!

„Mit einem weiteren Gehalt rechnen Sie ja wohl nicht!"

Auch das schien Miller anstandslos zu schlucken. Das verhieß nichts Gutes!

Hermine schloss das Fenster leise, nachdem sie dem davoneilenden Miller noch einen Blick nachgeworfen hatte. Lucius würde gleich in die Wohnung kommen!

Sie eilte zur Couch und hüllte sich wieder in die Decke.

„Wie war's?"

Er war in der Türe stehen geblieben, schien zu überlegen, ob er sich ihr nähern sollte. Sah sie nur an. Schwieg.

„Hattet ihr im Ministerium keinen Erfolg?" Hermine wies mit der Hand zum Fenster. „Ich habe euch gehört!"

„Entgegen seiner Aussage hat es Miller in all diesen Monaten nicht geschafft, dort wirklich wichtige Kontakte zu knüpfen! Sachbearbeiter! Der Abteilungsleiter für Muggelkontakte! Pah! Das war alles!"

Seine Augen blitzten. Einen Moment noch wirkte er wütend und hilflos, dann atmete er tief durch, kam durchs Zimmer.

Hermine hielt die Luft an: Er würde ihr doch hoffentlich nicht nahekommen wollen?

Doch Lucius setzte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in den Sessel ihr gegenüber.

Erleichtert atmete Hermine weiter.

Er hatte Millers Zauberstab in der Hand und schielte in die Zimmerecken. Hielt wohl nach Ratten Ausschau.

„Ich hab zwei weitere Löcher in den Wänden gefunden und gestopft", sagte Hermine leise. „Jetzt sollte diese Wohnung rattenfrei sein."

„Das Treffen mit Hedril war aufschlussreicher!"

Er war zwar ernst, dennoch, Hermine schöpfte Hoffnung: „Das ist doch gut, oder?"

„Wie mans nimmt!" Er wiegte den Kopf. „Wir wissen jetzt immerhin, wo Slawitz geforscht hat, wir wissen, wie wir dorthin gelangen."

Lucius erzählte, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte.

"Offiziell führt da kein Weg hin. Wir müssen also einbrechen, wenn niemand da ist! Aber auch das ist gefährlich. Das Haus wird von Trollen bewacht!"

Bulgarische Trolle! Hermine hatte über sie gelesen. Sie waren kleiner und wendiger als die englischen! Und angeblich klüger. Wobei genau DAS natürlich relativ war!

Wenn Hermine den Büchern Glauben schenken konnte, waren sie auch ziemlich immun gegen Flüche. Man konnte ihnen mit dem Zauberstab angeblich nicht beikommen. Was sie als Wache selbstverständlich ungeheuer attraktiv machte.

„Wann? Nachts?"

Er nickte. „Hedril meinte, wir sollten es morgen, tagsüber, probieren. Da wären erheblich weniger Trolle unterwegs."

Hermine nickte voller Entsetzen. Das waren ja schöne Aussichten! Sie hatte ihre Begegnung mit einem Troll noch in sehr unguter Erinnerung!

Aber – sie brauchten diese Informationen schließlich dringend!

„Lass uns schlafen gehen", bat sie.

Lucius sah abgespannt aus, hatte die Hände gehoben und massierte sich selbst den Nacken.

Wie gerne hätte sie das getan! Aber sie wagte es nicht.

Vorsichtig stand sie auf, bemüht, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

„Nimm du das Schlafzimmer, ich bleibe auf der Couch!"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung hatte Lucius sich an ihre Bitte gehalten und war fast augenblicklich ins Bad verschwunden!

.

**Lucius**

„Lucius, ich habe das eben ernst gemeint. Geh ins Schlafzimmer. DU hast noch eine Chance!"

„Was?" Verwirrt blickte er der Frau nach, die er soeben hatte in seine Arme ziehen wollen. Bevor sie vor ihm zurückgewichen war. „Du meinst…"

„Die Pest natürlich. Noch mußt Du Dich nicht angesteckt haben! Noch kannst Du…"

Sie hatte ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben, ja. Die Erlaubnis, sich vor dem Tod, den Hermine so grausam wahrscheinlich in sich trug, zu schützen.

Wie unsinnig!

Und das mußte ihr doch klar sein!

_Azkaban._

DAS war es, was sein Leben bedeuten würde.

Seine Freiheit hing von zwei Bedingungen ab, von denen eine unwahrscheinlicher war als die andere. Erstens müßten sie Slawitz finden – UNWAHRSCHEINLICH war da noch untertrieben. Und zweitens müßte dieser ihn in irgendeiner Weise als Mordverdächtigen entlasten.

Wie er sich das vorstellte? Wie Hermine sich das vorstellte?

Herumgemogelt hatten sie sich. Beide. Er für sich, sie für ihn. Hatten die Flucht ergriffen. Dieser einzigen Spur, diesem Strohhalm entgegen. Sie für ihn. Ohne zu zögern.

_Und jetzt wird dieses wahnsinnige Unterfangen auch noch IHR den Tod bringen! _

Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit. Denn Hermines Tod abzuwenden, brauchte es zusätzlich zu den beiden Bedingungen eine dritte, NOCH unwahrscheinlichere: Slawitz müßte ein Gegenmittel entwickelt haben. Dies bereits einsatzbereit sein.

_Wir sind beide geliefert._

Was sich seltsamerweise gar nicht mehr wie die alles verschlingende Angst anfühlte. Hatte er sich so sehr an die Lebensgefahr gewöhnt? Oder war es…

Lucius richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.

DAS war es. Diese neue Stimme in ihm, die neue Überzeugung:

_Azkaban werde ich nicht zulassen. Bevor sie mich fassen, werde ich in den Tod gehen. _

DAS war so ungewohnt. So ungewohnt… GUT. Befriedigend. Befreiend.

_Ich bin nicht mehr ausgeliefert!_ dachte er bewußt. _Ich habe eine Wahl._

Und daß er im Grunde KEINE hatte, daß SIE BEIDE keine hatten, wurde von dieser revolutionären Neuerung in seiner Befindlichkeit geschluckt.

_Hermine und ich sind beide dem Tode geweiht._

So gesagt klang es beinahe romantisch. Heldenhaft.

SIE war es gewesen, die sich über alles hinweg, sogar ihre Freiheit aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte. Um mit IHM zu fliehen.

Da wäre es – selbst WENN er eine reelle Hoffnung gehabt HÄTTE – nur recht und billig gewesen, wenn er jetzt wider alle Vernunft zu IHR gestanden hätte. WENN.

Doch so, wie es war, war es eben wahrhaftig das einzig Vernünftige.

_Lieber in ihren Armen an der Pest sterben als in denen der Dementoren!_

„Komm her!"

Er hatte seine Stimme in Szene gesetzt wie in ihrem Spiel – und sie ordnungsgemäß stocken zu sehen, fuhr ihm in sämtliche Glieder.

„Lucius, ich…"

_DU, Hermine. DU!_

„ICH habe gesagt, daß DU kommen sollst. Zu mir!"

„Ich habe…"

„JETZT."

„Das geht doch nicht, wir können doch nicht so tun, als ob…"

In einer Bewegung machte er einen Satz zu ihr und packte sie. Hob sie hoch und trug die nur sehr unentschlossen zappelnde Frau in Richtung Schlafzimmertüre.

„Wir beide haben keine Chance mehr!" erklärte er und empfand nur den Rausch ihres kräftigen Körpers in seinen Armen, ihres heftigen Atems in seinem Gesicht. „Das weißt DU genauso gut wie ich. Unser beider Leben hängt am seidenen Faden. Meines baumelt an den Dementoren, Deines an der fragwürdigen Abwehr gegen die Rattenpest."

„Aber…"

An Millers Bett warf er seine sich sträubende Fracht ab, auf die unter ihr federnde Matratze. Ließ sich selbst mitten auf sie fallen. Genoß das Erlebnis seiner körperlichen Überlegenheit. Besiegelte diese, indem er ihren Mund mit seinem einfing. Sie erst einmal gründlich küßte. Wieder. Und wieder. Bis ihr Widerstand endlich verebbte.

Seinen Sieg über sie zur Schau stellend, richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf und hob das Kinn. Die Augenbrauen. Sah sie unter sich, mit geöffneten Lippen an seinen hängen und spürte den von ihr ersehnten Kuß in seinem sich stauenden Blut. ÜBERALL.

Er benötigte einen Atemzug, ehe er seinen Tonfall mit theatralischer Ironie zu versetzen in der Lage war: „Wir werden GEMEINSAM STERBEN, meine Königin! Aber VORHER werden wir uns auskosten. JETZT!"

Hermine antwortete nicht mehr. Nicht mehr in WORTEN.


	96. Chapter 96

_Guten Tag oder gute Nacht, liebe Leserinnen!_

_Letzteres wäre heute passender._

_(Ein spezieller "good morning"-Gruß geht trotzdem an die amerikanische Ost-Küste!)_

_Hab mich sehr über Feuerbohnes letzte Ansprache gefreut! Denn da wurde ja erwähnt, dass Neville und Narzissa sich tagelang küssen. Von Dienstag bis Sonntag, um genau zu sein._

_Eine schöne Vorstellung! (Außer das Malfoysche Buffet war sehr knoblauchlastig….)._

_Ich will auch nicht mehr lange herumpallavern. _

_Vielen Dank an die fleißigen Reviewer! Ich denke, es wird auch endlich mal wieder Zeit für einen Extra-Tipp! Also, nur her mit den Kommentaren, wenn Ihr den haben wollt!_

_Vorher noch ein Hinweis, damit Ihr heute nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht seid:_

_Das hier ist ein ziemlich jugendfreies Kapitel, kein Vergleich mit Quarantäne. Es wird auch nichts in der Art bei Neville und Narzissa kommen._

_Tut mir leid, falls Ihr Euch umsonst gefreut habt auf heißen Sex. Ich finde, das passt zu Neville nicht so ganz._

_Viel Spaß!_

_Legi_

.

.

.

**07.11.2005 02.00 Uhr **

**.**

**.**

Narzissa lag nun neben ihm auf dem Rücken, inmitten der seidenen Bettwäsche. Etwas unsicher wirkend und einfach wunderschön! Ihr Gesicht umrahmt von ihrem langen Haar, welches sich in einer weichen Welle bis hinunter zu ihren hellen Brüsten schlängelte.

Neville rückte seitlich näher an sie heran, stütze sich auf den linken Ellbogen und neigte seinen Oberkörper über den ihren. Seine Finger begannen an ihrem Haaransatz, strichen an ihren Schläfen entlang und folgten dann dem Weg ihrer seidigen Strähnen bis über ihren schmalen Hals hinunter.

Wie zart sie war, wie kostbar!

Sanft schob er ihre Haare ein wenig zur Seite und küsste ihre rechte Schulter. Vorsichtig, als wäre sie eine zerbrechliche Blüte. Sein Herzschlag schien ein paar Schläge auszusetzen, als er sie mit einem leisen Seufzen antworten hörte.

Sollte das wirklich war sein? Konnte sie es tatsächlich erregend finden, mit ihm hier zu liegen? Von ihm berührt zu werden?

Er sog den Duft ein, den sie ausströmte: Jasmin, Limone, Flieder. Zusammen mit dem Eigengeruch ihrer Porzellan-Haut und ihrer weichen Haare entstand ein Aroma, dem er einfach nicht widerstehen konnte.

Er musste sie anfassen, er musste sie küssen, er musste ihr ganz nahe sein!

Ihre Hände nun in seinem Nacken. Woher wusste sie nur, wie sehr er das liebte! Sanfte Fingerspitzen in seinem Haaransatz, zärtlich durch seine Strähnen fahrend. Über seinen Hinterkopf streichend, dann wieder entlang der schmalen, sensiblen Linie, an der die Haut des Halses in feine Haare überging.

Er musste die Augen schließen.

Wie machte sie das nur? Wie konnte sie ihn auf eine derart intensive Weise berühren? Erregen, verführen, bezaubern. Den eigenen Willen verlieren lassen.

Er hörte ihre wunderbar melodiöse Stimme seinen Namen flüstern. „Neville!"

Seine Antwort bestand aus einem heiseren Stöhnen.

Eine pulsierende Wärme breitete sich immer stärker in seinem ganzen Leib aus, durchströmte ihn wie eine wohlige Welle und floss schließlich in der Lendenregion zusammen.

Seine Hände erkundeten behutsam ihren zarten Körper. Begannen am Schlüsselbein, strichen sanft über die charmante, kleine Mulde dort, dann hinunter über die weiche Haut ihrer Rundungen. Sein Zeigefinger folgte langsam der Spur ihres Brustbeins, welches sich von Mal zu Mal schneller hob und senkte. Behutsam setzten seine Fingerspitzen den Weg fort, umkreisten zärtlich ihren Bauchnabel.

Neville meinte zu hören, wie sich ihr Atem beschleunigte.

Ihre Hände verließen nun seinen Nacken und wanderten mit leichtem Druck über die Schultern nach vorne. Erforschten verführerisch seine dunklen Brusthaare. Warme Handflächen auf seiner nackten Haut, unsagbar betörend!

Sein Herz raste.

Narzissas heißer Atem an seinem Hals, ihr hinreißendes Seufzen an seinem Ohr.

Es fiel ihm mit jeder Sekunde schwerer, die Beherrschung zu bewahren.

Nun ihre Arme an seinem Rücken, ihn umschlingend, an sich ziehend. Ganz nah an ihren Körper heran, sehnend, bittend, fordernd.

Er konnte es kaum glauben.

Wollte sie wirklich…..? Mit ihm…..?

Wortlos sah er ihr in die Augen. Ihr ernsthafter Blick verschränkte sich in seinen und besiegelte die stumme Übereinkunft.

Neville senkte den Kopf, berührte ihre Lippen ganz sanft mit den seinen, herrlich weich und samtig. Dann fühlte er den Kuss inniger werden, leidenschaftlicher, hungriger.

Narzissas Umarmung immer noch eng, ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, der inzwischen feucht war. Sie machte es mehr als deutlich, dass es nun kein Zurück mehr geben würde.

Seine Beine an ihren Schenkeln, unerträglich dicht, unaufhaltsam nah.

Er war nun ganz über ihr, stützte sich mit den Armen ab, um sie nicht mit seinem Gewicht niederzudrücken. Ihre Finger vergruben sich tief in seinem Haar, während ihre zweite Hand mit langsamen Bewegungen über seinen Rücken nach unten fuhr. Weit nach unten. Ein leises, langgezogenes Stöhnen entfuhr ihm.

Doch was ihn fast noch mehr erregte als die sanfte Massage an seinem unteren Rücken, war ihr schneller Atem an seinem Ohr. Sie schien das Spiel seiner Lippen zu genießen, die nun über ihre rechte Halsseite in Richtung Ohr wanderten.

Er konnte fühlen, wie sie sich ihm entgegensehnte.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, lud ihn so zu weiteren Küssen ein, während ihre Hände nun beide an der Vorderseite seines Körpers entlang strichen.

Ein erregender Reiz, der kaum noch auszuhalten war.

Fingerspitzen, die zärtlich über die ganze Breite seiner Brust fuhren, seine Brustwarzen umkreisten und schließlich dem Pfad seiner Haare über seinen Bauch und noch weiter nach unten folgten.

Unerträglich langsam den Weg zum Zentrum seiner Lust fanden.

Das Pulsieren in seinen Lenden stieg auf ein fast schon schmerzhaftes Niveau an, als ihre Berührungen nun immer zielgerichteter wurden.

Da! Endlich!

Ihre Hand. Ein kleine, warme, entschlossene Hand auf seiner ihr entgegenfiebernden Männlichkeit. Eine Handfläche, die ihn sinnlich ummantelte. Schmale Finger, die ihn sanft umschmeichelten.

Ihr atemloses Flüstern raubte ihm fast den Verstand: „Ich will dich fühlen, Neville. Ganz nah. In mir!"

Weiche Hände übernahmen willig die Führung. Verwirrten ihm endgültig die Sinne, als sie ihn mit Nachdruck in die ersehnte Richtung leiteten.

Heiser stöhnte Neville auf.

Er war mehr als bereit dazu…..

.

.

.

(legilimens, die ihr in der nächsten Woche nicht mehr loskriegen werdet! Aber keine Angst, es gibt auch wieder Krimi-Action!)

.

.

.


	97. Chapter 97

_Liebe Triflorifer-Leserschaft,_

_eine kleine Abhandlung über das weibliche Geschlecht. (ganz allgemein, hat jetzt nix mit Rattenmord zu tun)_

_Es gibt ja Frauen, die verstehen sich wunderbar mit allen anderen Frauen, tauschen Kochrezepte aus, arbeiten am liebsten in rein weiblicher Kollegenschar und mit Männern nur, wenn es sein muss._

_Dann gibt es die attraktiven, durchgestylten Damen, die sehr gerne mit Männern zusammenarbeiten, dabei gekonnte den Augenaufschlag einsetzen, der Star jeder Abteilungsfeier sind und aus Neidgründen mit anderen Frauen nicht so gut klar kommen._

_Und außerdem ist da noch den Kumpeltyp, der lieber mit sachlichen Männern arbeitet (die zwar mal anderer Meinung sind, aber das dann auch direkt sagen) und mit dem ständigen Gezicke und Intrigieren von Frauen nichts anfangen kann._

_Ihr ahnt es. Ich, Legi, gehör zur letzten Gattung und da ich mich weder über Tupperware noch über Nageldesign-Trends gern stundenlang unterhalte, war ich immer heilfroh, wenn ich in Männerabteilungen arbeiten durfte._

_Und nun kommt das Wunder._

_Es heißt Triflorifer und besteht aus drei recht unterschiedlichen Frauen, die völlig harmonisch miteinander harmonieren! Obwohl wir uns gegenseitig kritisieren, miteinander konkurrieren, für sehr unterschiedliche Vorstellungen immer wieder Kompromisse finden müssen._

_Ohne Gezicke, ohne Eifersüchtelei, ohne Neid und oberflächliches Geplapper. Mit Tiefgang, Kreativität und Hilfsbereitschaft. Und ganz viel Humor._

_Das ist selten._

_Das ist wunderschön._

_Das hätte ich kaum für möglich gehalten._

_Und Ihr, liebe Leser, könnt Euch schon mal den Namen Triflorifer merken, denn wir haben in den letzten Tagen einen genialen Plot für einen echten Thriller erdacht, den Ihr mit Sicherheit mal im Regal sehen werdet! (Kreative Nächte lösen bei mir leider massiven Größenwahnsinn aus)._

_Zurück zum Rattenmord._

_Heute nochmal Romantik, ab Donnerstag KRIMI!_

_Und ein großes Dankeschön den treuen Reviewern Crumplette, Hedril, Seraphin, Lufa, Zuckerdrache, Kiamara, Dragonbride, Betty, Lufa_

_Legilimens_

.

.

.

07.11.2005 08.00 Uhr

.

.

Unwillig drehte Neville an der edel schimmernden Armatur der Dusche. Sofort prasselte warmes Wasser über seinen nackten Körper. Dabei war das eigentlich das Letzte, was er wollte: Ihren Duft abwaschen, den Geruch dieser wunderbaren Nacht!

Doch er konnte ja kaum verschwitzt und zerzaust im Aurorenbüro erscheinen.

Er schloss die Augen und hielt seinen Kopf unter den kräftigen Wasserstrahl.

Wie schön es sich angefühlt hatte, neben Narzissa aufzuwachen! Begrüßt zu werden von ihrem strahlenden Lächeln, ihren zarten Händen, ihren weichen Lippen. Zu spüren, wie sehr sie den Mann ihn ihm begehrte! In ihm, Neville, den doch alle anderen nur als unsicheren Jung-Auror gesehen hatten!

Und dennoch, er durfte die Umwelt nicht einfach ausblenden und die Tatsachen verleugnen.

Bedrückt lehnte er seine Stirn an die kühlen silbernen Fliesen. Der breite Wasserstrahl floss plätschernd über seinen Nacken und den Rücken hinab.

Wie gut es sich auch immer anfühlen mochte, mit ihr zusammen zu sein:

Narzissa war die Frau eines anderen!

Und der würde sie niemals frei geben! Selbst ein untergetauchter Lucius verfügte sicher noch über genügend Kontakte, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Narzissa nicht einfach ein neues Leben beginnen könnte. Moraless allein würde schon für ihr gesellschaftliches Aus und sein Karriere-Ende als Auror sorgen!

Niemals würde ein Malfoy zulassen, dass seine Ehefrau ihn verlässt – noch dazu für einen jungen, unvermögenden Beamten.

Neville stellte den Wasserhahn auf kalt. Der nun eisige Strahl prickelte auf seiner Haut wie tausend Nadelstiche, doch er beachtete es nicht.

Viel schmerzhafter war die Erkenntnis über die fehlende Zukunft von Narzissa und ihm.

Was hatte er ihr denn schon zu bieten?

Ein bescheidenes Leben abseits von Malfoy Manor, mit einem Partner, der sich erst einmal verzweifelt einen neuen Job suchen müsste. Und ständig in Angst vor Lucius` Rache!

Das war kein Leben für sie, das konnte er ihr nicht antun.

Sie mussten reden.

Jetzt.

Er stellte die Dusche aus und trocknete sich notdürftig ab. Dann schlang er ein großes Handtuch um die Hüften und betrat mit entschlossenen Schritten das Schlafzimmer.

Narzissa saß bereits fertig angezogen an ihren Schmink-Tisch. Sie drehte sich um, ließ die Augen mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck kurz über seinen Körper wandern und sagte dann tonlos „Zieh dich bitte an, Neville. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Stumm und mit ernstem Gesicht saß sie da, während er eilig in seine Kleidung schlüpfte.

Als er dabei war, seinen Gürtel zu schließen, begann er vorsichtig: „Glaubst du, Moraless würde tatsächlich deinen guten Ruf in Gefahr bringen, indem er etwas über uns publik macht?"

Sie lachte bitter auf. „Er schreckt vor nichts zurück! Im Moment hat er noch nichts in der Hand, aber wenn er auch nur einen Kuss von uns beobachtet, ist deine Karriere beendet."

Neville sah ihr in die Augen. „Und was ist mit dir? Die feine Gesellschaft wäre davon auch nicht angetan!"

„Das ist mir egal. Ich brauche dieses ganze Theater nicht. Nur die Stiftung mit ihren vielen Hilfs-Projekten liegt mir am Herzen."

Narzissa senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände. „Aber Lucius wird wieder auftauchen, da bin ich mir sicher. Und er wird mich niemals frei geben."

Nun wurde Neville wütend: „Wir leben nicht mehr im Mittelalter! Er kann dich doch nicht zwingen, bei ihm zu bleiben!"

Sie sah ihn mit einem resignierten Ausdruck an. „Aber er kann uns das Leben zur Hölle machen, das weißt du genau!" Mit etwas zittrigen Händen strich sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn. „Er verfügt noch über genügend Einfluss, um dir künftig jede Menge Steine in den Weg zu legen. Sicher wird er dafür sorgen, dass du nie mehr eine vernünftige Arbeit findest. Er und Moraless haben ausreichend Druckmittel für derartige Aktionen, glaub es mir, ich habe es oft genug miterlebt."

Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Trotzdem tat es unsagbar weh, die Tatsache auszusprechen.

Seine Stimme klang heiser, als er zu ihr sagte: „Das heißt also, es ist vorbei? Bevor es überhaupt richtig begonnen hat?"

Sie sah ihn nicht an, sondern antwortete nur leise. „Es ist besser so, das weißt du auch selbst."

Langsam stand sie auf und ging an ihm vorbei zur Zimmertür.

Wollte sie wirklich einfach so weggehen? Ohne Verabschiedung, ohne einen letzten….

„Narzissa!" er hielt sie am Arm fest, „…wenigstens noch ein Kuss?" Noch einmal ihre weichen Lippen spüren, ihren schmalen Körper an sich ziehen dürfen! Noch einmal ihr leises Stöhnen hören, wenn seine Arme sie eng umschlangen!

Hoffnungsvoll blickte er in ihr Gesicht.

Doch sie entwand sich seinem Griff: „Mach es nicht noch schwerer als es sowieso schon ist, Neville!" Ihr Blick war starr von ihm abgewandt, doch er konnte sehen, wie sie schluckte. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie fortfuhr: „Geh und such dir eine junge Frau, mit der du glücklich werden kannst. Unsere Wege müssen sich hier trennen."

Hatte er da gerade eine Träne gesehen, die verstohlen über ihre Wange lief?

Narzissa drehte ihr Gesicht eilig zur Seite und verließ das Zimmer. Die Türe schloss sich von alleine mit einem leisen Klicken. Für einen Augenblick waren Narzissas Schritte noch gedämpft zu hören, dann war alles still.

Starr stand Neville ein paar Minuten an der Türe. Alle Lebensenergie schien ihn plötzlich verlassen zu haben, er fühlte sich stumpf und leer. Am liebsten wollte er sich in das Bett werfen und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen.

Wie sollte er jetzt, nach dieser Nacht, nach diesem Morgen, einfach weitermachen?

Ins Aurorenbüro marschieren, als ob nichts geschehen wäre und dort Berichte schreiben!

Doch es half nichts. Hier konnte er nicht bleiben.

Langsam bückte er sich, um seine Schuhe zusammen zu suchen. Sie lagen noch genauso da, wie er sie gestern Abend abgestreift hatte.

War es wirklich erst ein paar Stunden her, dass Narzissa ihn hierher geführt hatte?

Er atmete tief durch, band seine Schnürsenkel und stand schließlich auf. Anschließend trat er vor den großen Schminkspiegel und musterte sich. Sein Gesicht sah fahl aus.

Seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen, er hatte sie nach dem Duschen noch nicht gekämmt.

Irgendwo hier auf dem Schminktisch würde doch wohl eine Bürste liegen!

Aber er fand keine.

Ohne zu überlegen, zog er die oberste Schublade auf.

Ach, da war sie ja. Er griff nach der breiten Bürste. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das aufgeschlagene Buch, welches ebenfalls in der Schublade lag. So, als wäre es eilig dort hineingeschoben worden.

War das Narzissas Handschrift?

Sollte er….?

Nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage, er würde nicht einfach in ihren Tagebuchaufzeichnungen herumschnüffeln! So etwas tat er nicht!

Doch es war zu spät, seine Augen hatten bereits das Datum erfasst.

Heute?

Sie hatte heute Morgen etwas in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben?

Er warf alle üblichen Bedenken und Moralvorstellungen mit einem Schlag über Bord. Er musste ganz einfach wissen, was Narzissa vor ein paar Minuten zu Papier gebracht hatte!

Kurzentschlossen zog Neville das Buch heraus und begann, den Eintrag zu lesen…..

.

.

.

**Narzissas Tagebuch**

07.11.2005

Seit dem letzten Eintrag ist viel Zeit vergangen.

Aber heute muss ich dieses Tagebuch nutzen, um das Chaos in meinem Kopf zu ordnen. Um meine Gedanken durch das Niederschreiben hoffentlich sortieren zu können.

Wo fange ich an?

Bei Neville, wo sonst.

Auror.

Groß, gutaussehend, intelligent. Als ob das alles wichtig wäre. Das hatte ich schon einmal. Und leide noch immer unter den Folgen.

Ein Mann, der zuhören kann.

Das ist neu.

Jemand, der MICH sieht hinter dieser eleganten Fassade. Der mir zuhört, mich wahrnimmt, mit mir spricht. Sich auch ohne Worte mit mir verständigen kann. Der mich versteht.

Und der mein Sohn sein könnte!

Es darf einfach nicht sein. Punkt. Da gibt es eigentlich gar nichts aufzuschreiben. Weil es ganz einfach unmöglich ist. Ein Unterfangen ohne Zukunft wäre das.

Was könnte er mit mir schon anfangen?

Er ist jung, er will sicher eine Familie. Kinder, Freunde, eine Frau in seinem Alter, die ihm das alles ermöglichen kann.

Ich habe ihn eingefangen mit meinen weiblichen Reizen, das war nicht fair ihm gegenüber. Beim Tanzen habe ich mich an ihn geschmiegt, meinen Augenaufschlag benutzt wie ein junges Mädchen. Wie konnte ich nur?

Dabei war doch spätestens nach dem Auftauchen von Menacio Moraless alles glasklar. Dieser hatte es schnell bemerkt, das stumme Einverständnis zwischen Neville und mir. Und es natürlich sofort als Drohmittel benutzt.

Eigentlich überflüssig, denn es steht sowieso fest: Es darf nicht sein und es wird nicht sein!

Ich merke, meine Niederschrift dreht sich genauso im Kreis wie meine Gedanken.

Was soll ich nur tun?

Ich muss ihn wegschicken. Ihm ist es sicher auch klar. Er darf seine Karriere nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Nicht wegen einer aussichtslosen Liebelei oder wie auch immer man das nennen will.

Gleich wird er aus der Dusche kommen, dann müssen wir uns darauf einigen.

Dass Schluss sein muss.

Schluss.

Schluss mit dem verständnisvollen Blick aus seinen offenen, hellen Augen.

Schluss mit diesem jungenhaften Lachen, das mich immer wieder angesteckt hat.

Schluss mit seinen zärtlichen Berührungen.

Wie kann er nur so anders sein?

So vollkommen anders als Lucius! Der mich genommen hat. Für sich. So, wie es ihm gerade gepasst hat. Wie er mich brauchte. Wie es ihm seine Lust gerade befohlen hat.

Neville….

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Mann so zärtlich sein kann! So einfühlsam und rücksichtsvoll.

Seine Küsse an meinem Hals, seine Hände auf meinem Körper, sein sanftes Näherkommen – das alles hat mich in einer Weise reagieren lassen, die mir vorher nie in dieser Intensität begegnet ist!

Er hat mich berührt, als stünde ICH im Vordergrund. Als ginge es um meine Bedürfnisse. Und dabei hatte ich stets den Eindruck, dass ihn das gar keine Mühe kostete, dass dies etwas ganz Natürliches für ihn war. Meine Lust miteinzubeziehen. Bis zum Ende. Bis zum WUNDERBAREN Ende!

Du meine Güte! Was schreibe ich denn da!

Ich muss damit aufhören. Aufhören, an ihn zu denken.

Das wird nicht möglich sein. Aber ich werde es versuchen müssen.

Die Dusche ist aus. Er wird gleich kommen. Ich muss mit ihm reden.

Ich muss das beenden, auch wenn es mehr weh tut als alles, was ich bisher getan habe. Doch es muss sein, ihm zuliebe. Er hat es verdient, eine echte Zukunft zu haben.

Er ist jung, er wird mich schnell vergessen.

Mir wird das nicht gelingen.

Doch was mir bleiben wird – neben allem Schmerz und Sehnen – ist die Erinnerung an diese eine Nacht….

.

.

.


	98. Chapter 98

_Liebe Leserinnen,_

_._

_na was ist jetzt?_

_Wo bleiben Eure Vorschläge zum Mörder und Tathergang?_

_Wir warten!_

_Am Ende ist Neville noch schneller als Ihr!_

_Ihr habt alle Informationen, dazu noch jede Menge Hinweise von uns. Jetzt schaltet doch bitte mal ein paar graue Zellen ein und sagt uns, wie alles passiert ist!_

_Wir sind immerhin schon fast beim hundertsten Kapitel angekommen. Viele sind es nun nicht mehr. Also ran an die Auflösung! (Oder müssen wir SCHON WIEDER einen Zusatzhinweis verteilen?)_

_._

_Legi für das Dreigestirn._

_._

.

.

.

**7.11.2005 09.30 Uhr**

**.**

Wie grausam das Schicksal doch war, dass ausgerechnet heute alle Mitarbeiter des Aurorenbüros mit dem Namen Malfoy beschäftigt zu sein schienen!

Auf Nevilles Schreibtisch stapelten sich die Antworten auf die Suchmeldung, und seit seiner Ankunft schwirrten im Minutentakt Hilfsauroren herein, um zu bestätigen, dass es sich um Irrtümer gehandelt hatte.

Lucius Malfoy blieb verschwunden, von Hermine gab es ebenfalls keine Spur.

Das konnte nur eins bedeuten: Malfoy hatte sich tatsächlich ins Ausland abgesetzt!

Neville lehnte sich in seinem Bürostuhl zurück und schloss kurz die Augen.

Ihm sollte es recht sein. Ein Trip nach Bulgarien war auf jeden Fall besser, als hier zu sitzen, wo er ständig an Narzissa erinnert wurde. Ortswechsel plus Arbeit: Das war mit Sicherheit die beste Ablenkung, die es gab!

Harry kam ins Zimmer und platzte gleich in vorwurfsvollem Ton los: „Sag mal, wird das jetzt zur Gewohnheit, dass du erst eine Stunde später als alle anderen auftauchst?"

Dieses Chef-Getue war manchmal wirklich unerträglich! „Ich war gestern auf dem Ball, falls du das vergessen hast. Auf DEINE Veranlassung hin!"

Eine abwinkende Handbewegung war alles, was Harry darauf als Antwort parat hatte. Dafür schien er noch andere Neuigkeiten zu haben: „Neville, wir haben ein Problem!"

„Ach ja? Nur eins?"

„Dein Reiseantrag nach Bulgarien wurde abgelehnt."

Neville sprang vom Stuhl auf. „Abgelehnt? Haben die einen Knall im Ministerium?"

Harry blieb erstaunlich ruhig. „Ich hatte schon fast damit gerechnet. Die politische Situation ist derzeit etwas angespannt."

Entsetzt ließ sich Neville wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. „Und wie soll ich jetzt bitteschön weiterermitteln? Was wird aus Hermine? Interessiert sich das Ministerium nicht mal mehr für die eigenen Mitarbeiter?"

Nun setzte auch Harry sich. „Nun, es ist ja gar nicht sicher, dass Lucius sie mit nach Bulgarien genommen hat. Für ihn wäre das Reisen sicher einfacher ohne seine Geisel."

„Du meinst, er hat sie irgendwo eingesperrt?"

An die schlimmere Alternative mochte Neville beim besten Willen nicht denken.

Sein Chef zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern.

Neville fühlte, wie die Wut wieder in ihm hochstieg. „Und wie sollen wir sie jetzt finden? Hast du einen vernünftigen Vorschlag oder soll ich einfach ganz England durchkämmen?"

„Wir müssen eben anders an die Sache herangehen. Über Malfoys Helfer und Kontaktleute. Hast du gestern mit Moraless gesprochen?"

Als ob der uns in dieser Sache weiterhelfen könnte!

Neville fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Hab ich. Sieht nicht so aus, als ob der mit Malfoys Flucht was zu tun hätte. Wir haben nichts gegen ihn in der Hand und freiwillig verrät er uns auf keinen Fall etwas."

„Dann muss es Mrs. Malfoy gewesen sein. Irgendjemand muss Lucius schließlich einen Zugang zur Magie verschafft haben, sonst hätte er nicht fliehen können!"

„Sie hat auf keinen Fall damit was zu schaffen!"

Harry musterte ihn erstaunt. „Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Ich weiß es eben."

Neville hoffte, dass das Thema damit erledigt war, doch sein Vorgesetzter war offenbar noch nicht zufrieden: „Das klingt ein bisschen dünn."

Nun riss Nevilles Geduldfaden endgültig: „Wenn du meinem Urteil nicht mehr vertraust, solltest du mir vielleicht besser gleich den Fall entziehen!"

Abwehrend hob Harry beide Hände an. „Ist ja schon gut! Was bist du denn so gereizt heute? Hat dich gestern niemand zum Tanzen aufgefordert?"

Neville konnte das Grinsen in Harrys Gesicht kaum noch ertragen. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und presste hervor: „Du solltest jetzt lieber gehen, Boss!"

„Bin schon weg."

Endlich.

Noch eine Sekunde länger und Neville hätte für nichts mehr garantieren können.

Gedankenverloren kramte er in der Tasche seines Mantels, den er über seine Stuhllehne geworfen hatte, nach einem Kaugummi zum Abreagieren. Doch stattdessen griff er in die weichen Blätter der Triflorifer-Blüte. Er zog sie heraus und drehte sie in den Fingern.

Nein, nicht daran denken, nicht an SIE denken! Er musste sich ablenken!

Am Fall arbeiten! Hermine, er musste sie finden! Sie war in Gefahr!

Doch seine Augen ruhten immer noch auf der Blüte. Dank des Konservierungszaubers sah sie immer noch perfekt aus. Nur schade, dass der Geruch verflogen war. Er hielt sie trotzdem an die Nase.

Nichts zu riechen.

Zumindest nicht für menschliche Nasen. Hunde zum Beispiel konnten anhand des Geruchs Vieles aufspüren. Wenn er da nur an Lawinenhunde dachte!

Genau so einen Wunderhund könnte er jetzt gebrauchen, um den Aufenthaltsort von Hermine herauszufinden. Jemanden, der ihre Witterung aufnehmen konnte.

Plötzlich ließ Neville die Blüte sinken. Er steckte sie vorsichtig in die Sakkotasche und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Ihm war da eine Idee gekommen. Eine tierische Spürnase gab es nicht für solche Zwecke, aber etwas anderes …

.

.

.

Legilimens

(Das Mindeste, was wir erwarten, ist ein Vorschlag, was Neville nun unternimmt!)

.

.

.


	99. Chapter 99

_Hallo Mädels,_

_ist vielleicht doch gut, dass Neville in dem Fall ermittelt und nicht Ihr! Den ER weiß, wen er sich zu Hilfe holen kann!_

_Und dabei hatten wir doch extra das schöne Radio-Interview eingebaut. Tja, da habt Ihr Euch natürlich wieder mal ablenken lassen von der Kuss-Geschichte, statt auf die wichtigen Worte zu hören. Typisch! Kicher. _

_Bei Triflorifer ist natürlich auch die kleinste Kleinigkeit wichtig!_

_Aber gut. Hier also die Auflösung des Spürnasen-Rätsels. Es ist nicht Rita Skeeter!_

_Mir persönlich hat dieses Kapitel sehr viel Spaß gemacht! Ich hatte mich von Anfang an darauf gefreut, diese Begegnung zu schreiben. Natürlich mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung der anderen beiden Blüten._

_Vielleicht habt Ihr ja auch ein wenig Freude daran. _

_Krimi voran! Go, Neville! Du schaffst das!_

_Ciao_

_Legi_

.

.

.

**7.11.2005 10.00 Uhr **

.

Seine Schritte hallten unangenehm laut durch den langen, menschenleeren Gang der Universität. Noch ein paar Meter, dann stand Neville vor der gesuchten Türe und ärgerte sich, dass seine Handflächen feucht geworden waren. Seine Zeiten als ängstlicher Schüler waren doch nun wirklich lange vorbei!

Entschlossen hob er die rechte Hand und klopfte laut.

Ein paar Momente lang konnte er nichts hören außer seinem eigenen Atem, doch dann wurde die Türe schwungvoll aufgerissen.

Ein überraschter Blick aus dunklen Augen, bevor die Begrüßung folgte:

„Mister Longbottom! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Neville versuchte, die Ironie in der Stimme seines Gegenübers nicht zu beachten. „Guten Tag, Professor. Ich komme in dienstlichem Auftrag zu Ihnen."

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem angedeuteten Grinsen: „Ich hatte auch nicht angenommen, dass Sie mich um eine private Nachhilfestunde in Zaubertränke bitten würden. Obwohl Ihnen das vermutlich nicht schaden würde!"

Da war es wieder, dieses altbekannte und so sehr verhasste Gefühl der Unterlegenheit. Keine Minute hatte es gedauert! Wieso schaffte es dieser Mann immer noch, ihn wie einen dummen Schüler dastehen zu lassen? Dabei hatte er sich doch vorgenommen, Rückgrat zu beweisen!

Immerhin hatte er sich an das Radio-Interview und den dort angepriesenen Kompass erinnert, und dieses Ding würde ihm nun helfen, seinen Fall zu lösen!

Neville schluckte und sprach dann mit fester Stimme: „Können wir in Ihr Büro gehen oder müssen wir uns hier auf dem Gang unterhalten?"

Snape schien einen Augenblick zu zögern, doch dann bat er ihn mit einer knappen Handbewegung ins Zimmer.

Das Büro hier an der Uni hatte nur wenig Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Arbeitszimmer auf Hogwarts. Natürlich durften die zahlreichen Gläser, Flaschen und Kessel nicht fehlen. Doch es gab auch moderne Messapparate, eine Schreibmaschine und mehrere Stühle, die darauf hinwiesen, dass er zeitweise mit anderen Forschern oder Studenten zusammenarbeitete. Überhaupt war das Büro viel heller und freundlicher eingerichtet, als Neville erwartet hätte.

Nun sah ihn Snape ungeduldig an: „Was wollen Sie? Meine Zeit ist kostbar!"

„Ich bin leitender Auror…"

„Gratulation!"

Wieso klang nur alles, was er sagte, so zynisch?

Ärgerlich fuhr Neville fort: „….im Mordfall Ginny Weasley. Sie haben vielleicht darüber gelesen."

Snape nickte. „Allerdings. Ein tragischer Verlust. Wann ist denn eigentlich die Beisetzung? Ich würde gerne teilnehmen."

Diese Frage brachte Neville aus dem Konzept. Er hatte schließlich nicht vor, ihm die fehlende Leiche auf die Nase zu binden!

"Ähm, ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, es steht noch kein Termin fest."

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer blickte ihn nun aus kalten Augen an: "Gibt es auch irgendetwas, das sie wissen, Longbottom? Zum Beispiel, warum Sie hier sind?"

Fahrig mahnte Neville sich zum ruhigen Durchatmen.

"Ich habe das Radio-Interview mit Ihnen gehört. Sie sprachen von einem Kompass, mit dem man Personen auffinden kann."

So, jetzt war es raus. Nicht so geschickt an den Mann gebracht, wie er vorgehabt hatte, aber egal. Neville blickte gespannt ins Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue an.

Kein gutes Zeichen!

„Ich verstehe. Meine Erfindung soll Ihre Unfähigkeit wettmachen und Ihnen Ihren Mördern auf dem Silbertablett servieren!" Snape legte provozierend den Kopf schief. Seine Stimme klang verdächtig sanft: „Da würde mich doch ÜBERAUS interessieren, wie Sie sich DAS vorstellen?"

„Darum geht es nicht, Sir!"

Mist! Warum hatte er ihn mit „Sir" angesprochen? Er hatte sich doch fest vorgenommen, ihm als gleichwertiger Mann gegenüber zu treten. Und nun stand er wieder wie ein Schüler vor ihm – wenn auch inzwischen auf gleicher Augenhöhe.

"Und um was geht es dann?" Snape grinste hämisch. "Haben Sie die Leiche verloren und alle Verdächtigen mit dazu?"

Neville hatte unwillkürlich genickt.

„Wie jetzt?"

„Äh... Die Leiche ist in der Tat verschwunden, Sir! Aus der Pathologie gestohlen!"

Das Geräusch, mit dem Snape die Luft einsog, ging Neville durch und durch.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles, Sir!"

„Longbottom, Sie überraschen mich immer wieder aufs Neue! In ihrem Mordfall ist also tatsächlich die Tote verschwunden. Und was fehlt noch?" Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So wie sich das anhört, haben Sie weder Leiche noch Mörder. Ein voller Erfolg also, würde ich sagen!"

Neville fühlte, wie die Zornesröte ihm ins Gesicht stieg. Was bildete sich dieser Snape eigentlich ein! Als ob ER immer unfehlbar gewesen wäre!

Energisch entgegnete er: „Diese Vorfälle haben nichts mit meinen Fähigkeiten als Auror zu tun!"

„Natürlich nicht, kann ja jedem mal passieren", kam trocken der Kommentar seines ehemaligen Lehrers zurück: „Hören Sie auf herumzujammern, Longbottom! Ihren Fall müssen Sie schon selbst lösen. Lassen Sie sich zur Abwechslung mal etwas einfallen. Und stehlen Sie nicht MIR die Zeit, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen!"

Die Tür sprang auf, ohne dass Neville überhaupt Snapes zu diesem Zweck gezückten Zauberstab bemerkt hätte.

Ein paar Augenblicke später fand er sich draußen im Gang wieder und blickte entsetzt auf die zufallende Türe.

Verdammt nochmal, warum hatte er sich klein kriegen lassen! Wieso hatte er es zugelassen, dass Snape so mit ihm umspringen konnte!

Neville atmete tief durch. Er musste sich sammeln. Sich konzentrieren und auf seine Stärken besinnen. Hatte er nicht bereits während seines letzten Schuljahrs dem Schulleiter Snape erfolgreich die Stirn geboten mit Dumbledores Armee?

Was war mit Nagini gewesen? Snape hatte den tödlichen Biss nur mit Müh und Not überlebt, aber er, Neville, hatte die Schlange schließlich zur Strecke gebracht! Und was war mit all den anderen Gelegenheiten, bei denen er als Auror der Gefahr ins Auge geblickt hatte?

Entschlossen legte er die Hand auf den kalten Metallgriff und öffnete die Tür. Snape, der gerade dabei war, sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzten, fuhr jäh herum: "Was wollen Sie noch? Ich habe Ihnen doch klar mitgeteilt, dass -"

"Dass ich mir etwas einfallen lassen soll. Und das habe ich." Diesmal war es Neville, der den Redefluss unterbrach.

Snape musterte ihn mit interessiertem Blick. "Nun bin ich aber gespannt!"

"Es ist ganz einfach. Da Sie sich weigern, mir den Kompass zu überlassen, werde ich ihn in meiner Eigenschaft als Auror beschlagnahmen."

Alle Unsicherheit war mit einem Mal von Neville gewichen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese plötzliche Entschlossenheit kam. Aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, diesem Mann, seinem ehemaligen despotischen Lehrer, so kämpferisch entgegen zu treten:

"Wollen Sie es wirklich darauf ankommen lassen, Snape?"

Eine ärgerliche Stirnfalte war in dessen Gesicht erschienen. "Das würde Ihnen zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nichts bringen, Longbottom! Sie könnten mit dem Gerät schlicht nichts anfangen!"

Snape hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den altbekannt drohenden Ton in seine Stimme gelegt: „Wenn Sie sich nicht noch mehr blamieren wollen, sollten Sie von diesem Vorhaben Abstand nehmen. Der Kompass ist noch lange nicht einsatzbereit, wir stecken noch in den Anfängen der Entwicklung."

Doch Neville hatte inzwischen gelernt, sowohl Drohgebärden zu erkennen, als auch Lügen als solche zu enttarnen. "Professor Snape, ich kenne Sie schon seit ein paar Jahren. Und es würde mich wirklich sehr wundern, wenn Sie tatsächlich über eine Erfindung im landesweiten Radio berichteten, die noch nicht funktioniert."

Das saß.

Snape stand ein paar Sekunden stumm da. Nur seine Lippen zogen sich ein wenig zusammen.

Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen.

„Das Gerät wurde bis zur Stunde erst vier mal eingesetzt. Drei mal ohne Erfolg! Können Sie das riskieren? Ich nicht!"

„Fünfundzwanzig Prozent?" Neville hatte die Arme gehoben und nickte heftig. „Das ist besser als nichts! Wir müssen alles versuchen!"

„Das ist Wahnsinn, Longbottom!" Snapes Mund war verächtlich verzogen. „Diese sogenannten fünfundzwanzig Prozent beziehen sich auf einen einzigen erfolgreichen Testdurchlauf. Der könnte schlicht Zufall gewesen sein!"

„Dann werden wir jetzt dieses verdammte Ding ein fünftes Mal testen!" Neville war einen Moment versucht, selber vor seiner energischen Stimme zurückzuweichen. Doch dann straffte er sich: „Das ist immerhin eine echte Chance!"

Snapes abfällig schnaubendes Lachen jedoch ließ Neville automatisch ein Stückchen kleiner werden. „Die Aurorenzentrale scheint phantastisch strukturiert zu sein, wenn DAS eine echte Chance sein soll!"

Neville musste sich mit aller Macht auf seine folgenden Worte konzentrieren: „Entweder Sie helfen mir oder ich mach das alleine. Auf alle Fälle wird der Kompass eingesetzt!"

„WENN Sie den Kompass verwenden, DANN aber ausschließlich zu meinen Bedingungen!"

Ja! Neville hatte ihn! Snape hatte nachgeben! Dass das kampflos ablaufen würde, damit hatte Neville auch gar nicht gerechnet.

Seine Zufriedenheit verbergend, fragte er mit ernster Miene: "Und die wären?"

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen kam die Antwort. "Ich brauche noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, um die letzten Kalibrierungen vorzunehmen. Außerdem existiert bisher nur ein einziger Prototyp, den werde ich natürlich nicht aus der Hand geben. Sie müssen also mit meiner Anwesenheit bei ihren Ermittlungen Vorlieb nehmen."

Auch das noch!

Aber es führte wohl kein Weg daran vorbei. Nur Snape konnte den Kompass fachgerecht verwenden, also würde Neville diesen am Hals haben, wenn er sich der neuartigen Technik bediente.

Er nickte. "Einverstanden."

„Was suchen Sie denn jetzt eigentlich?" Schon klang Snape wieder sehr von oben herab: „Mörder? Leiche? Oder Beides?"

„Wir suchen meine Kollegin Hermine Granger." Neville genoss, wie sein selbstironisches Grinsen Snapes höhnisches Auflachen im Keim erstickte. Das schrie nach einer Steigerung:

„Aber keine Sorge, mein Kopf ist immer noch angewachsen!" Übergangslos fuhr er fort: „Wann soll ich wieder hier sein?"

Ein voller Erfolg! Snape benötigte allen Ernstes zwei volle Sekunden, ehe er in gewohnter Manier erwidern konnte:

"Heute nachmittag um drei. Und - Mister Longbottom - Seien Sie pünktlich!"

Nevilles Stimme klang zackig: „Selbstverständlich, Sir!"

Er grinste zufrieden, während er sich zum Gehen wandte. DAS würde ihn nie mehr schrecken! Nie mehr würde er sich von diesem Mann verunsichern lassen!

Denn ER hatte gewonnen! Jetzt würde er alles hinkriegen, denn ER hatte es geschafft!

ER würde Snapes wohlgehüteten Kompass zum Einsatz bringen, damit Hermine finden und diesen ganzen verzwickten Fall lösen!

.

.

.

_Ein Traumpaar, die beiden, oder? Hihi. *Hände reib*_

_Bis bald, Ihr habt noch einmal das zweifelhafte Vergnügen mit Neville, dann ist endlich mal wieder Feuerbohne dran._

_Legilimens_

_._

_._


	100. Chapter 100

_._

_Sagt mal, habt Ihr eigentlich auch alle Reviews gelesen?_

_Das ist einfach unglaublich, was dort alles abgeleitet wird! Ihr seid irrsinnig tolle Spürhunde und kommt auf Theorien, die uns Blüten in den kühnsten Träumen nicht eingefallen wären!_

_Weil wir uns so ungemein über diese tolle Resonanz freuen und uns ehrfürchtig verneigen vor der vielen Arbeit, Zeit und Gehirnleistung, die Ihr investiert, hier ein Zusatz-Tipp._

_Harry ist nicht der Vater der Vierlinge._

_Nicht mal von einem der Kinder. Anders formuliert: er hat mit der Schwangerschaft nicht das Geringste zu tun._

_Das ist übrigens ein durchaus hilfreicher Hinweis, wir speisen Euch keinesfalls mit Nebensächlichkeiten ab!_

_Neue Raterunde ist hiermit ERÖFFNET!_

_Legi_

.

.

.

**07.11.2005 13.00 Uhr**

"Komm Neville, wir gehen was essen. Du siehst furchtbar blass aus heute." Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Harry zu ihm ins Büro gekommen war.

"Nö, ich hab keinen Hunger."

Doch sein alter Schulfreund war wieder mal verdammt hartnäckig. "Jetzt gib dir `nen Ruck. Wir müssen uns sowieso nochmal über den Fall unterhalten."

Widerwillig stand Neville auf, zog seinen Mantel über und folgte Harry nach draußen.

Eigentlich war doch sowieso schon alles besprochen. Was sollte er jetzt noch mit seinem Chef bequatschen?

Doch dieser sah das anscheinend anders: "Und Snape war wirklich nicht dazu zu bewegen, gleich heute morgen mit der Suche nach Hermine zu starten? Ich bin mir inzwischen fast sicher, dass sie noch ganz in der Nähe ist. Irgendwo eingesperrt. Malfoy kann sie unmöglich so lange im Ausland als Geisel mitführen."

Sie waren inzwischen an der nächsten Kreuzung angekommen. Ein leichter Nieselregen sprühte auf Nevilles Gesicht und Haare. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung, zwang sich aber zu antworten: "Der Kompass muss noch irgendwie kalibriert werden, frag mich nicht. Aber ich hab ihm den Ernst der Lage deutlich gemacht. Und ich bin mir recht sicher, dass unser Mister Perfect das Ding zum funktionieren bringt. Ansonsten wüsste ich wirklich nicht, wie wir Hermine aufspüren sollen!"

Harry nickte zustimmend und ging auf ein kleines Lokal zu.

_Das sieht fast so aus wie das gemütliche Cafe, in dem ich mit Narzissa..._

Nevilles Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er durfte jetzt nicht an sie denken! Harry konnte zwar keine Gedanken lesen, aber ganz blind war er auch nicht. Und Neville hatte weder Lust noch Kraft, sich eine andere plausible Erklärung für seinen Gemütszustand aus den Fingern zu saugen.

Er zog seine Schultern gerade und folgte Harry durch die Türe. Das Restaurant war um die Mittagszeit stets gut besucht, doch sie fanden einen ruhigen Ecktisch. Dort konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten - abgesehen vom lauten Radiogedudel, das den Raum erfüllte. Als sie sich gesetzt hatten, fragte Harry: "Hast du denn auch genügend Haare von Hermine greifbar für den Kompass?"

"Klar. Hoover von der Spurensicherung hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und alles aus der Quarantäne-Zelle aufgesaugt, geordnet und sichergestellt. Ich nehm später die ganze Box zu diesem Fall aus der Asservatenkammer mit. Von Malfoys Haaren sind ja auch genügend auf dem Boden des Badezimmers gewesen."

Die Bedienung war inzwischen an den Tisch getreten und versuchte, den Song aus den Lautsprechern zu übertönen: "Spezialität des Tages ist heute unser Meat Pie. Oder soll es was von der Karte sein?"

Lustlos nahm Neville die angebotene Speisekarte entgegen und bestellt erst einmal ein Ginger Ale. Appetit hatte er heute sowieso nicht.

Kurze Zeit später saß Harry vor dessen inzwischen serviertem Chicken Tikka samt Salat und begann genussvoll mit dem Essen.

Neville legte seine Hände um die kühle Flasche, welche vor ihm stand. Er schenkte sich ein und fummelte dann gedankenverloren an dem Etikett herum.

"Mir geht das mit Ginnys verschwundener Leiche nicht aus dem Kopf. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass das der Schlüssel zur Lösung des Falles ist."

Harry konnte nicht sofort antworten, weil er gerade eine große Portion seines Salates in den Mund geschoben hatte. Dafür ertönte ein Radio-Jingle, gefolgt von der bekannten Moderatorinnen-Stimme

Hier ist Mirabell Löffelstein mit den täglichen Flashlight aus der Promi-Welt: Aus dem Hause Malfoy erreichen uns heute gleich zwei überraschende Meldungen.

Neville setzte sein Glas, aus dem er gerade trinken wollte, wieder auf den Tisch und lauschte.

Narzissa Malfoy gab bekannt, dass die Stiftung ihres Mannes künftig ihre Hilfen nicht mehr auf Reinblutfamilien beschränken wird. Somit sollen also auch Halbblüter und Muggelgeborene auf eine Unterstützung durch diese wohltätige Organisation zugreifen können. Diese Ankündigung kam für uns alle sehr überraschend, denn bisher lag der Familie Malfoy sehr viel daran, die Reinblütigkeit zu erhalten. Über ihre Beweggründe will die elegante Narzissa keine Auskunft geben.

Harry deutete mit der Gabel auf den Lautsprecher. "Also das wundert mich jetzt echt! Gerade in DER Familie war der Blutstatus doch immer das Wichtigste! Wie sie wohl auf einmal dazu kommt-"

Neville fuhr ihn barsch an. "Sei doch mal leise, ich will den Rest hören!"

Ich persönlich bin ja sehr gespannt auf die Reaktionen auf diese Satzungsänderung der Stiftung. Immerhin haben die Geldgeber ja erst gestern auf dem Ball großzügig gespendet - alles noch unter dem Eindruck, nur Ihresgleichen zu unterstützen. Ob die gute Narzissa sich das wirklich wohl überlegt hat? Oder ist sie einfach überfordert durch die derzeitige Abwesenheit ihres Mannes, der sonst die Geschäfte führt? Lucius macht diese Mal ja ein großes Geheimnis daraus, wo er denn gerade seinen Geschäften nachgeht. Aus der Quarantäne ist er ja offensichtlich entlassen worden, zumindest hat er auf dem Ball seine Gäste per Einspielung..

"Haben Sie sich inzwischen für ein Essen entschieden?" Die Bedienung war wieder an den Tisch getreten. Unwirsch winkte Neville sie weg. "Nein, ich trink heute nur was."

Sie zuckte die Schultern, schenkte Harry ein strahlendes Lächeln und marschierte schließlich weiter zu den anderen Tischen.

Neville konzentrierte sich erneut auf die Stimme aus dem Radio:

...gab es leider kein Statement dazu, ob Menacio Moraless aus den Diensten der Stiftung entlassen wurde oder ob er freiwillig gegangen ist. Mrs. Malfoy erklärte nur, dass Moraless künftig weder sie persönlich noch die Stiftung anwaltschaftlich vertreten wird. Auch dies kommt überrasch..

Harry übertönte die Moderatorin: "Sie hat Moraless gefeuert? Hast du nicht gestern noch mit ihm geredet? War denn da..."

"Jetzt halt doch endlich mal den Mund!"

Verdammt, er wollte wissen, was da los war!

...hatte unser Society-Reporter Peter Razzo doch erst davon berichtet, dass Moraless während des gestrigen Balles auffallend häufig mit Narzissa getanzt hatte. Wir waren ja alle schon fast von einer kleinen Affäre ausgegangen! Oder sollte er doch zu aufdringlich gewesen sein? Hatte Narzissa Angst vor der Rache eines eifersüchtigen Mister Malfoys? Oder hängt der Rauswurf von Advokat Moraless doch mit der Neuausrichtung der Stiftung zusammen? Fragen, die uns sicher noch einige Zeit beschäftigen werden. Schalten Sie morgen wieder ein bei Mirabell Löffelstein, denn nur hier gibt es die News aus erster Hand!

Der Jingle verkündete das Ende der Sendung.

Abwesend starrte Neville weiter auf die schwarze Lautsprecherbox, als könnte er diese durch einen langen Blick dazu überreden, noch mehr Einzelheiten zu verraten.

"Darf ich wieder was sagen?" Harrys ehrliches Lächeln zeigte, dass er ihm den Anschnauzer von vorhin nicht übel nahm.

Neville nickte nur knapp. Er war mehr als durcheinander. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Hatte Moraless versucht, Narzissa von der Entscheidung bezüglich der Stiftung abzubringen und das hatte dann zum Bruch geführt? Oder war er tatsächlich aufdringlich geworden? Immerhin wusste er, dass Lucius auf der Flucht war. Hatte Moraless versucht, dessen Platz einzunehmen?

"Neville, was war denn nun eigentlich mit Moraless?"

"Ich hab mit ihm gesprochen, aber wir haben nichts gegen ihn in der Hand. Selbst wenn er Lucius zur Flucht verholfen hat: nachweisen können wir ihm gar nichts."

Harry seufzte. "Mist. Ich hätt ihn zu gerne festgenagelt."

Ein schwaches "Ja, ich auch." war alles, was Neville zustande brachte.

Sein Chef blickte ihn nun fragend an. "Sag mal, hast du eigentlich auch mit Narzissa gesprochen?"

"Natürlich".

"Und?"

Neville rutschte unruhig auf dem Stuhl herum: "Was und? Steht doch alles im Bericht. Kein Hinweis auf ihre Beteiligung an Lucius` Verschwinden."

Doch Harry gab noch nicht auf: "Aber sonst? Wie war sie? Was hat sie dir erzählt? Hast du am Ende sogar in offizieller Mission mit ihr tanzen müssen? Jetzt lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!"

"Ja, ich hab mit ihr getanzt und ich hab ihr nicht die Füße platt getreten. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Beschwichtigend hob Harry die Hände. „Ist ja gut! Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du mir das abgenommen hast. Tanzen! Da nehm ich`s lieber mit einem ungarischen Hornschwanz auf!"

Harry hatte einfach keine Ahnung!

Neville blickte kurz auf seinen Schulfreund, der sich nun wieder dem Hühnchen zu widmen schien. Dann wanderten seine Augen wieder zur Lautsprecherbox.

Narzissa hatte also tatsächlich die Satzung geändert.

Weil er, Neville, sich schon mehrmals über diese Reinblütigkeits-Dünkel aufgeregt hatte? Sollte das am Ende sogar ein Zeichen an ihn sein? Ein nur für ihn erkennbarer Hinweis, dass sie ihm doch sehr verbunden war? Dass sie trotz allem an ihn dachte? Und Wert auf seine Meinung legte?

Er musste einen Schluck trinken, denn sein Mund war plötzlich ausgetrocknet.

Doch als er das Glas wieder absetzte und Harrys fragenden Blick auffing, kam er wieder zur Besinnung.

Nein.

Selbst wenn es so wäre – es änderte nichts an den Tatsachen!

Solange der Mord nicht gelöst war, gehörte sie zu den Verdächtigen. Und Lucius würde sie niemals freigeben!

Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als zu versuchen, Narzissa zu vergessen.

Entschlossen wandte er sich Harry zu und begann ein neues Thema: „Was glaubst du, wer holt in diesem Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal?"…..

.

.

.

.

.

_(„Nach diesem halsbrecherischen Einsatz verlässt Libero Longbottom für einen Moment das Spielfeld und zieht sich zur Regenerierung in die Kabine zurück. Wir schalten gleich um zur Liveübertragung nach Bulgarien. Dort ist das Spiel bereits in vollem Gange. Dramatische Szenen spielen sich dort ab! Ein Angriff der bulgarischen Stürmer-Ratten brachte die englische Abwehr in große Schwierigkeiten. Wird das Team sich von diesem Tiefschlag wieder erholen? Oder wird es erdrückt von den hohen Erwartungen des kritischen Publikums? Wie werden die hochbezahlten Stars Malfoy und Granger mit der ungeahnten Stärke des Gegners umgehen? Sind sie kreativ genug, um Lösungen zu finden, das Spiel nicht nur über die Flanken aufzubauen (ohne Beckham sowieso schwierig), sondern direkt durch die Mitte nach vorne zu stürmen?_

_Ich höre gerade von der Sendeleitung, dass sich die Schaltung noch ein wenig verzögern kann – man rechnet mit zwei Tagen. Diese verflixte Technik!"_

_legilimens) _


	101. Chapter 101

**Liebe rätselnde oder auch nur genießende Rattenmord-Leserschaft!**

Vielleicht habt ihr es noch nicht bemerkt – aber das ist schon der Endspurt! Noch wenige Kapitel – und ihr wisst ALLES!

Also, unser Betaleser Meriva konnte dem doch oft sehr dominierenden Lucius/Hermine Romanzen-Handlungsstrang nicht so dolle viel abgewinnen.

Männer! Sag ich da nur.

Dennoch: Die nun folgenden Kapitel hat er mit dem Vermerk abgegeben: „Superspannend, ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lesen."

Er hatte allerdings den Vorteil, nicht mehr aufhören zu müssen, alles auf einmal lesen zu können.

Ihr müsst euch mit den Happen begnügen, die wir euch servieren.

Wobei dieser hier schon sehr ansehnlich ist! Finde ich!

Den fleißigen Spekulierern und den Hilfskommissaren unter euch kann ich nur sagen: Ihr seid große Klasse! Was ihr alles herausfindet!

Habt ihr Crumplettes Abhandlung über Tathergang/Tatuhrzeit/Tatwaffe gelesen?

Wow! Ich kann nur sagen – Hut ab! Fast alles richtig! Fast richtig!

Oder Mel-One`s Abhandlung über Stiftungen und Satzungsänderungen?

Ihr macht euch ja richtig Arbeit damit! *Puh! *

Heute gibt es, wie ab jetzt nach jedem Kapitel, wieder einen Hinweis.

Wer allerdings einen Sonderhinweis haben möchte, sollte die nach diesem Kapitel folgende Frage richtig beantworten!

Viel Spaß also beim Rätseln und Raten, beim Spekulieren und Schätzen, beim logisch Schließen und Ausschließen.

Dank an alle Reviewer: **crumplette, Hedril, Zuckerdrache, betty08/15, Mel-One, Kiamara, Seraphin, Mel-One,** **Mel-One, crumplette und Mel-One. **Ihr seid der Wahnsinn!

.

Feuerbohne,

die gespannt auf eure logischen Schlüsse wartet!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**07. 11. 14:00 Uhr **

.

.

**Hermine**

Die Türe war geschlossen. Natürlich! Es war Samstag Nachmittag! Wer heute da rein wollte, wusste entweder, welcher Schlüsselzauber verwendet wurde, hatte eine Flohnetzwerkberechtigung – oder unredliche Absichten. Wie sie beide!

Wobei die Bezeichnung unredlich nicht ganz zutreffend war. Immerhin hatten sie ja nicht vor, irgendetwas zu rauben oder zu stehlen. Sie wollten nichts vernichten oder beiseiteschaffen. Auch nichts vertuschen oder verstecken. Sie suchten NUR nach FayDark Slawitz! Oder einen Hinweis auf seinen Verbleib.

Dennoch, wenn sie Hedril Glauben schenken durften, war genau DAS etwas, was hier niemand tun sollte!

Es war wie verhext! Slawitz verschwunden – und niemand, der nach ihm suchte. Offiziell!

Inoffiziell mochte das ganz anders aussehen, das war Hermine klar. Immerhin hatte man nicht nur sein Büro gesperrt, sondern die ganze Etage.

Offiziell mit der Begründung, dass in dem Muggelgebäude ein Gasleck entstanden sei! Was natürlich eine Lüge war! Nur dazu dienend, die dort liegenden Büros stillzulegen.

Was man da wohl vermutete und suchte? Hermines Herz schlug schneller: Wahrscheinlich genau das, was sie so dringend brauchten!

Obwohl – wenn sie bedachte, wie lange Slawitz bereits verschwunden war – ob es da überhaupt noch etwas zu finden gab? Aber warum war die Etage dann immer noch gesperrt? Immerhin lag da oben nicht nur Slawitz Büro!

War das nicht ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass noch nicht entdeckt worden war, was man dort vermutete?

Aber war das nicht auch ein ziemlich sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass es wohl gar nichts zu finden gab?

Gut, Slawitz könnte Verbergungszauber angewandt haben, um Untersuchungsergebnisse zu verstecken. Ähnlich wie Ginny mit ihrem Bericht. Nur – wie sollten dann ausgerechnet Lucius und sie etwas zu finden in der Lage sein?

Merlin! Was inzwischen alles von Slawitz abhing! Von einem Menschen, der höchstwahrscheinlich untergetaucht war. Mit all seinen Unterlagen.

Was einerseits verheißungsvoll war.

Andererseits: Er könnte auch entführt sein. Oder gar tot! Aus dem Weg geräumt. Weil er zu viel gewusst hatte.

Immerhin war Ginnys heimlicher Bericht beunruhigend genug gewesen.

Lucius und sie wussten immerhin sicher, dass Slawitz ihre Arbeitsunterlagen erhalten hatte, bevor Ginny ... - und er verschwunden war!

Slawitz war ihre einzige und allerletzte Hoffnung! Sie MUSSTEN ihn einfach finden!

Und dazu würden sie alle ihnen zur Verfügung stehende Magie einsetzen. Pest hin, Ansteckung her! Ohne Bedenken oder Rücksicht! Schließlich waren sie jetzt beide in Gefahr!

Hermine seufzte leise. Nie hatten sie Magie so nötig gehabt wie gerade jetzt!

Ansonsten konnten sie nur noch - aufgeben. Sich ergeben. Den Behörden, dem Schicksal!

NEIN! Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sie würde suchen, zaubern, fahnden. Graben, wenn nötig. Sie würde nicht aufgeben! Nicht sich und auch nicht Lucius!

Überhaupt - Lucius!

Wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hätte sie eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass er sich vor ihr zurückziehen würde, nachdem der Unfall mit der Ratte passiert war! Sie hätte das durchaus verstanden! Bis jetzt allerdings hatte sie sich keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob ihr das auch lieber gewesen wäre. Immerhin schwebte jetzt nicht nur sie in Lebensgefahr!

Dies hier mochte ihre letzte gemeinsame Tat sein, ehe sie kapitulieren und ins St. Mungos zurückkehren müssten, um sich dort erneut in Quarantäne zu begeben. Diesmal jedoch unter ganz schlechten Vorzeichen.

Lucius hätte diese Aussicht nicht haben müssen! WENN er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hätte. Sie augenblicklich verlassen, sie gemieden hätte.

Wie Miller!

Es war gewiss nicht feige, was der getan hatte. Für sie unangenehm, sicher. Aber es ging um sein Leben! Der Selbsterhaltungstrieb diktierte in solchen Situationen schlicht, den eigenen Hals zu retten.

Aber genau das hatte Lucius nicht getan. Er war immer noch da. Unverdrossen, eisern, selbstlos!

Es war doch völlig ohne Eigennutz, was er da tat!

Er blieb bei ihr! Obwohl sie seinen Tod bedeutete!

Das war unfassbar!

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf! Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit, um DARÜBER nachzudenken! Außerdem würde sie jetzt genauso wenig eine Antwort finden wie heute Nacht, als sie, statt zu schlafen, gegrübelt und gegrübelt hatte.

Sie sah auf, direkt in seine Augen. „Lass mich machen, ja?"

Statt einer Antwort trat er einen Schritt zurück, ließ ihr damit den Vortritt.

Hermine nahm Millers Zauberstab in die Hand: „Alohomora!"

Es geschah – nichts! Erwartungsgemäß!

Lucius schnaubte abfällig.

Sie schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Genau das hatte sie erwartet. Aber sie wollte sich unbedingt an das Auroren-Procedere halten. Nun gut! Dann also Stufe zwei: „Portaperir!"

„Du meine Güte! Hast du nichts besseres auf Lager?" Lucius rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen.

Natürlich hatte sie! Stufe drei: „Ianuarecludo!"

Es zischte ein wenig, aber das war auch schon alles.

„Geh bitte noch einen Schritt zurück!", sagte sie und stemmte beide Beine fest in den Boden. Der würde womöglich gleich wanken! Stufe vier: „Recluforis!"

Die Türe blieb geschlossen, nur ein leiser Hauch nach Verbranntem wehte ihnen um die Nase.

Diese Tür war besser gesichert als angenommen!

Hermine senkte den Zauberstab. „So ein Mist aber auch. Das war der stärkstmögliche minimal-invasive Versuch!"

„Was willst du jetzt probieren?" Lucius stellte sich wieder neben Hermine.

Sie sah sich um. „Der Eingang hier liegt recht gut versteckt, trotzdem ..."

„Nun sag schon!" Lucius sah sie spöttisch an. „Was hast du noch auf Lager? Sprengen?"

„So etwa! Aber das würde sehr laut sein und die Türe zerstören." Hermine seufzte. „Damit hätten wir alle Wachleute und Trolle sofort auf dem Hals!"

„Keine gute Idee!" Lucius streckte seine Hand zu ihr. „Gib mir mal den Zauberstab!"

Überrascht sah sie ihn an. „Was willst du machen? Kennst du noch einen Öffnungs-Zauber?"

„Nun ja! Einen Versuch wäre es wert!" Lucius lächelte grimmig. „Der ist allerdings auch nicht völlig leise. Und es wird Rauch geben."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Solange er nicht knallt wie 'Bombarda'!"

„So laut wird es nicht", sagte Lucius, legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. „Aber eines wollte ich dir sagen – vorher: Ich ... habe ...", er räusperte sich. „... nun ja, ich bin wirklich sehr gerne mit dir ..."

Plötzlich straffte er sich. Richtete sich kerzengerade auf: „Ach, was rede ich da! Die ganze letzte Woche ..., also, seit ich dich da in der Quarantäne getroffen habe – ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich schon einmal eine Zeit erlebt habe, in der ich mich so – nun ja, - so lebendig gefühlt habe!" Er atmete nochmals tief ein. „DU bist die wunderbarste Frau, die ich je getroffen habe!"

Während Hermine ihn noch verblüfft anstarrte, hob er den Zauberstab.

Lucius machte sie völlig fertig! Nicht nur, dass er urplötzlich seine altruistische Ader entdeckt hatte – jetzt machte er ihr auch noch Komplimente!

Den Stab in der Hand streckte er seine Arme in die Höhe und schob diese, während er leise vor sich hinmurmelte, von rechts nach links.

Hermine spitzte die Ohren, um den Zauberspruch zu verstehen, der im ersten Moment sehr fremd klang.

Doch in der Sekunde, in dem die Türe zu rauchen begann, wusste sie, was sie da erlebte! Dies war einer der seltenen, unglaublich schwer zu wirkenden Animus-Zaubersprüche! Reinste weiße Magie und so mächtig wie finsterste Schwarze!

Dass ER das konnte? Er, ehemaliger Todesser, Betrüger und – nein! Kein Mörder! Ganz gewiss war er KEIN MÖRDER!

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie Lucius die Arme nochmals hob und dann in einer weichen Drehbewegung langsam sinken ließ!

Dass es dabei rund um sie rauchte und stank, interessierte sie nicht weiter. Hingerissen sah sie Lucius an, der mit konzentriertem Gesicht vor ihr stand – und mit absoluter Sicherheit VOLLSTÄNDIG ehrlich zu ihr gewesen war!

„Es ist offen! Komm!"

Er winkte ihr, selber schon halb durch die noch immer rauchende Türe verschwunden.

Hermine folgte ihm eilig.

„Claudere!" rief er über die Schulter zurück. Die Türe schloss sich daraufhin ordnungsgemäß.

„Zuerst nach unten!"

Zu gerne hätte Hermine jetzt tausend Fragen gestellt. Informationen aus ihm gesaugt.

Woher kannte er einen solchen Zauberspruch? Diese sogenannten charismatischen Sprüche waren so ziemlich die schwersten zu wirkenden, die es überhaupt gab! Weil sie an absolut aufrichtige Gefühle gekoppelt waren.

Wenn sie Lucius Spruch gerade richtig verstanden hatte, musste er jemandem etwas nicht Neidisches, also etwas Freundliches sagen. Etwas, was er aus tiefstem Herzen auch so meinte!

Und er hatte ihr gesagt ...

„Minus wieviel war es gleich noch?"

Sie rannten bereits an der Portiersloge vorbei, die heute still und verlassen da lag.

„AH!"

Hermine stolperte, strauchelte.

„Langsam!"

Er fing sie. Half ihr auf die Beine. „Da drüben ist der Lift!"

Der ging natürlich nicht! Musste irgendwie ausgeschaltet sein, am Wochenende. So ein Pech aber auch. Dann also die Treppe!

„Achtzehn Etagen runter?" Lucius warf Hermine einen unwilligen Blick zu. „Das wird eine Weile dauern!"

Sie spurteten auf die Türe zu, die ins Treppenhaus führte.

Das Treppenhaus roch muffig, nach Ratten! Hermine sah sich hektisch um. Bewegte sich hier etwas?

Da!

„Stupor!"

Bis Minus acht hatte Hermine mit dem Stab des Hausmeisters vier Ratten geschockt und versiegelt. Bis Minus zehn sogar sieben! Das konnte dieser Stab wirklich gut!

Ab Minus elf war das Treppenhaus nicht mehr gekachelt, ab Minus fünfzehn nicht einmal mehr verputzt. Rohe Backsteine und jede Menge Staub auf den Stufen.

Bis Minus siebzehn zwölf Ratten! Hier wimmelte es geradezu von den Biestern!

Plötzlich endete die Treppe. Schluss, Sackgasse. Hier war nichts mehr!

„Wir müssen doch noch eine Etage tiefer!"

„STUPOR!"

Hermine erlegte drei Ratten, die sich plötzlich neben der Treppe geregt hatten.

Lucius sah sich um: „Wir wissen sicher, dass es Minus achtzehn gibt! Dann wird es auch eine Treppe dorthin geben."

„Oder einen Geheimgang!" Hermine streckte die Hand nach Millers Zauberstab aus, denn das, was ihr nun vorschwebte, würde der einfache Hausmeister-Stab nicht können: „Darf ich mal?"

Sie deutete mit ihm auf die Wand: „Inua abditus!"

Vor ihnen tauchte an der Wand der Umriss einer Türe auf, wurde deutlicher, klarer, wurde Materie.

Ohne Türgriff oder Schloss. Magisch verschlossen. Natürlich!

„Wirst du wieder mit Alohomora beginnen?" Seine Augen waren leicht spöttisch auf sie gerichtet.

„Quatsch!" Hermine überlegte einen Moment und holte dann tief Luft: „Ich bin in meinem Leben noch nicht so glücklich gewesen, wie in den letzten Tagen mit dir!"

Dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf die Türe und sprach die Worte nach, die sie von Lucius gehört hatte.

Zischend, rauchend und stinkend öffnete sich diese.

„Du hast das aber schnell gelernt!", wunderte sich Lucius, als sie ihm triumphierend den Stab zurückreichte. „Dabei ist der Spruch alles andere als leicht zu merken!"

„Wieder ein Schlammblutvorteil!", grinste Hermine. „Der Spruch stammt aus einem Muggelmärchen!"

„Muggelmärchen?"

„Erzähl ich dir vielleicht mal! Später!" Hermine drängte durch die Türe.

Wieder Stufen abwärts. Ein uraltes, schmales Treppenhaus wand sich abwärts, eng, steil, schmutzig. Hintereinander stürmten sie hinab.

Hier wirkte es wie in einem Burgverlies. Es roch nach Staub und Feuchtigkeit. Dennoch sahen sie keine einzige Ratte mehr.

Hier musste doch noch irgendwo ein Labor sein!

Minus achtzehn musste sehr viel tiefer liegen als Minus siebzehn, die Treppe wand und wand sich!

Urplötzlich jedoch weitete sie sich. Sie standen in einem Vorraum. Gekachelt, sauber, modern.

Sie waren angekommen!

Vor ihnen der typische Eingang in einen Hochsicherheitsraum: eine Schleuse.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass wir da drinnen Informationen finden können?" Lucius beäugte die Doppeltüre skeptisch.

„Nun ja, wenn nicht hier – wo sonst?" Hermine war bereits auf den Eingang zugestürmt und riss ihn auf. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben wir alle Sperren hinter uns. Dieser Raum dient nur noch zum Umkleiden."

Ihre Annahme stimmte. Die Schutzanzüge in der Schleuse sprachen ihre eigene Sprache.

„Die brauchen wir nicht!" Hermine ging sofort auf die letzte Türe vor dem Labor zu.

_Das ist zwar jetzt ein Vorteil, wenn auch ein sehr zweifelhafter! _Sie hätte sich viel lieber in einen der Anzüge gequetscht.

Das Laboratorium wirkte modern und sauber.

Hermine, die sich mit wissenschaftlichen Hygiene-Standards nicht sonderlich auskannte, hatte dennoch das Gefühl, dass hier absolute Sauberkeit herrschte. Etwas, was sie nach diesem Treppenhaus nicht vermutet hätte!

Blankgescheuerte Arbeitstische - leer. Ein Schreibtisch – nichts darauf. Die Schubladen, die Hermine aufzog, ebenfalls leer. Ebenso wie die Regale und Schränke. Leere Möbel – oder unverfängliches, peinlich sauberes Laborequipment!

In einem Nebenraum Käfig an Käfig. Leer! Sauber! Als wären sie nie benutzt worden.

_Sie haben das Labor ausgeräumt!_

Was auch immer hier geforscht worden war – jetzt deutete nichts mehr darauf hin! Hier wurde mit Sicherheit nicht mehr gearbeitet!

„So ein Mist aber auch!", schimpfte Hermine verzweifelt. Sie waren doch in Not! Wie konnte das Schicksal sich derart gegen sie verschworen haben?

„Wir haben noch Slawitz' Büro!"

Lucius war schon wieder in der Schleuse: „Komm! Wir müssen vierundzwanzig Etagen hinauf. Zu Fuß!"

.

.

.

.

**So hier nun die Frage, damit euch bis Sonntag nicht langweilig wird!**

**.**

... „Du hast das aber schnell gelernt!", wunderte sich Lucius, als sie ihm triumphierend den Stab zurückreichte. „Dabei ist der Spruch alles andere als leicht zu merken!"

„Wieder ein Schlammblutvorteil!", grinste Hermine. „Der Spruch stammt aus einem Muggelmärchen!"

Schlammblutvorteil – Muggelmärchen? Wovon spricht Hermine da eigentlich?

Kommt jemand drauf?

Die Antworten bitte als** Mail** schicken. Sonst reicht es ja, wenn sich einer anstrengt! *lach *

.

**Viel Spaß beim Kniffeln und Rätseln!**

**Eure gespannten Triflorifers**


	102. Chapter 102

.

_Taa taaaa taaaaa taaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Großer Tusch!_

_Die Lichter gehen aus, der Chefsteward schleppt die Eistorte samt Wunderkerzen herein._

_Stille im Saal. Alle Augen gespannt auf den einzigen beleuchteten Tisch. Nur ein Spotlight, das einen einsamen Umriss beleuchtet. Oder sitzt daneben noch eine Gestalt?..._

_Dann klopft ein Finger auf Mikro. Rückkopplung. Ein schrilles Pfeifen. Endlich funktioniert die verzwickte Technik und wir hören die ergriffene Stimme des Ansagers._

_„Meine Damen und Herren, ich darf Ihnen heute mitteilen, dass das Geheimnis um den sagenumwobenen „Rattenmord" endlich gelüftet wurde!"_

_Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, erstaunte Ausrufe, ungläubige Gesichter._

_Das Rascheln von Papier. Ein Umschlag wird von zitternden Händen langsam und umständlich geöffnet._

_„Der Name der Person, die das Mysterium um den tragischen Tod der jungen Ginny Weasley als erste einwandfrei gelöst hat, lautet:_

_Ein energisches Auffalten des geknickten Papiers….._

_„MEL-ONE!"_

_Ein Finger streckt sich zaghaft in die Höhe. „Aber Crumplette hat auch mitgeholfen…"_

.

.

.

_Liebe Mel-One, liebe Crumplette_

_allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch auch von mir, Legi! Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, Dir bzw. Euch beiden zu gratulieren und hole das hiermit nach. _

_Ihr seid suuuuuper!_

_Alles wunderbar abgeleitet, Hut ab!_

_Ihr könnt Euch jetzt entspannt im Sessel zurücklehnen, ein Eis lutschen und den Rest der Kapitel genießen. Während alle anderen nun umso fleißiger weiter raten müssen._

_Denn Ihr habt den Beweis geliefert: Rattenmord kann gelöst werden!_

_._

_Also, nix wie her mit Euren Vorschlägen!_

_Wer ebenfalls auflösen möchte, sollte das bitte **PER MAIL** tun, denn dann bleibt den anderen noch länger der Spaß._

_Nichts wie ran ans nächste Kapitel…._

_._

_Ein extra-Dank übrigens an unseren Betaleser Meriva, der sogar in seinem Urlaub noch eifrig die letzten fehlenden Kapitel korrigiert hat. Thanx a lot!_

_Und natürlich an die vielen fleißigen Reviewer – die BESTEN, die es überhaupt bei ff-Stories geben kann! Ich hab zumindest nur selten so lange und arbeitsaufwändige Kommentare gesehen!_

_Legi_

_._

.

.

**7.11.2005 15.00 Uhr **

**.**

„Na immerhin sind Sie pünktlich, Mr. Longbottom." Snape öffnete die Bürotür und setzte sich anschließend gleich an den Arbeitstisch.

Neville ließ sich durch die grummelige Begrüßung nicht einschüchtern und antwortete seinerseits mit einem munterem „Ihnen auch eine schönen Nachmittag, Professor."

Neugierig trat er an den Tisch heran und musterte das runde Objekt, an dem Snape gerade herumdrehte.

Das war also der berühmte Kompass?

Sah eigentlich recht unspektakulär aus: Ungefähr so groß wie sein Rufspiegel, aus mattem Metall und in der Mitte mit einer durchsichtigen Scheibe samt roter Nadel versehen. Nur die Himmelsrichtungen fehlten, sonst hätte man den Apparat für ein profanes Pfadfindergerät halten können.

Sein ehemaliger Lehrer hatte inzwischen den Glasdeckel geöffnet. „Ich gehe davon aus, Sie haben genügend Haare von Miss Granger dabei?"

„Natürlich." Neville öffnete seine Umhängetasche und zog die Metallbox heraus, die er aus der Asservatenkammer des Aurorenbüros geholt hatte. Dann entnahm er einen versiegelten Plastikbeutel mit der Aufschrift `_H. /Fall 151109 WEASLEY_`.

Er riss den Beutel auf und wollte gerade hineingreifen, als eine vorwurfsvolle Stimme ihn anfuhr:

„Dafür nimmt man einen Zauberstab!"

Snape zog seinen Stab und transferierte die Haare auf magische Weise unter die offen stehende Glasscheibe des Kompasses. Vorsichtig klappte er den Deckel zu, während das Gerät leicht zu vibrieren begann.

Neville hielt die Spannung nicht mehr aus. „Und? Funktioniert es? Können Sie sehen, wo Hermine versteckt ist?"

Die Antwort war ein verächtliches Schnauben. „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Das hier ist keine Glaskugel und ich bin nicht Professor Trelawney! Das Gerät zeigt natürlich nur die Richtung an, in der die vermisste Person zu finden ist."

Der Kompass tanzte nun zappelnd auf dem Tisch herum. Dann blieb er plötzlich stehen, während die Nadel sich schnell im Kreis drehte.

Aufgeregt blickte Neville von dem Gerät hoch. „Was bedeutet das jetzt? Hat er eine Spur?"

Doch er musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass Snape den Kopf schüttelte. „Tut mir leid, aber ich kann Ihnen allem Anschein nach nicht weiterhelfen."

Neville polterte los: „Was soll das heißen? Ich dachte, Sie haben den Kompass in den letzten paar Stunden noch eingestellt? Er muss doch jetzt funktionieren?"

Snapes berüchtigte Stirnfalte erschien zwischen dessen Augen: „Mit dem Kompass ist alles in Ordnung. Aber er verfügt nur über einen begrenzten Einsatzradius. Ist die verschwundene Person mehr als hundert Meilen entfernt, kann sie nicht aufgespürt werden."

Na toll.

Neville ließ die Schultern hängen.

Snape und sein Kompass waren seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, Hermine schnell zu finden!

Jetzt blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als doch nach Kontaktpersonen von Lucius zu - ….

Moment mal!

„Professor, versuchen wir es doch mal mit den Haaren von Lucius Malfoy! Wir gehen zwar davon aus, dass er ins Ausland geflohen ist, aber man weiß ja nie."

Mit skeptischer Miene blickte Snape ihn an. Er schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickt er knapp. „Also gut. Geben Sie mir eine seiner blonden Engelssträhnen!"

Gesagt, getan.

Ein paar Augenblicke später fixierten sie beide wieder die Glasscheibe des Kompasses. Das Gerät setzte erneut zu einem wilden Tanz ein, um dann einen Moment später starr liegen zu bleiben. Die Nadel führte unbeirrt ihre eiligen Runden fort.

„Mist!" Neville zweifelte langsam daran, dass der Kompass überhaupt funktionierte.

Hermine musste einfach noch irgendwo hier sein! Niemals würde es Malfoy gelingen, sie so lange unbemerkt in seiner Gewalt zu halten, nicht eine fähige Aurorin wie sie! Das sagte ihm sein Gefühl ganz sicher!

Ob Snapes Apparat nicht doch ein Totalausfall war?

Ärgerlich platzte er heraus. „Wer weiß, ob dieses Ding da überhaupt irgendwas anzeigt! Wahrscheinlich könnte man da Haare von einer überfahrenen Katze einlegen und die Nadel würde genauso herumtanzen!"

Snape streckte das Kinn ein wenig nach vorne und setzte die bekannte Miene des unfehlbaren Lehrers auf: „Mister Longbottom, ich versichere Ihnen, dass der Kompass inzwischen einwandfrei arbeitet! Schließlich habe ich den halben Tag damit verbracht, ihn zu justieren und zu testen. Zu ihrer Frage: Die Vibrationen sagen aus, dass eine Verbindung zum Inhaber der Haare hergestellt wurde. Durch die Drehung der Nadel kann ich zweifellos feststellen, dass sich die gesuchte Person außerhalb des Radiuses aufhält."

Der ruhige Tonfall seines potentiellen Partners versetzte Neville nun endgültig in Rage: „Ja wunderbar! Hauptsache, Sie sind aus dem Schneider! Ich glaub immer noch, dass Hermine in der Nähe ist und wir sie retten können! Egal was Ihr Kompass sagt! Der würde wahrscheinlich auch herumhüpfen, wenn wir Ginnys Haare einspannen!"

Das konnte Snape nun offenbar nicht auf sich sitzen lassen: „Wenn sie darauf bestehen, Herr Schlauberger, kann ich Ihnen gerne vorführen, dass mein Kompass sehr wohl unterscheiden kann! Wir müssten allerdings Proben einer Leiche haben! Oder haben Sie so etwas stets bei sich als Auror?"

Das arrogante Grinsen würde ihm gleich vergehen!

Neville wühlte kurz in der Box und zog dann triumphierend ein Tütchen heraus.

Snapes Gesichtszüge erstarrten. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Neville tatsächlich ALLE Proben aus dem Weasley-Fall mitgebracht hatte.

Doch er fing sich schnell.

„Also gut, nehmen wir Dr. Weasleys Haare, dann werden Sie sehen, dass die Reaktion bei einer Leiche eine völlig andere ist! Da gibt es keine kreisende Nadel und keine Vibrationen!"

Wieder starrten zwei Augenpaare auf den Kompass, nachdem Snape diesmal ein paar von Ginnys roten Haaren darin versenkt hatte.

Nervös kaute Neville auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Da!

Verdammt noch mal!

Snape hatte tatsächlich recht gehabt! Der Kompass begann weder zu vibrieren, noch auf dem Tisch herum zu hüpfen.

Stattdessen gab er nur ein leises Brummen von sich. Die Nadel zuckte nur einmal kurz und zeigte dann bewegungslos nach rechts unten.

Enttäuscht begann Neville, seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er würde sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen, daran führte kein Weg vorbei. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch noch einmal Moraless vorknöpfen und auch alle anderen Geschäftspartner von Malfoy.

Er seufzte und wandte sich wieder Snape zu. „Trotzdem vielen Dank für den Versuch, Professor!"

Dann erst bemerkte er dessen Miene.

Snape fixierte noch immer fasziniert den Kompass, sah dann mit ernstem Blick kurz zu Neville auf und meinte: „Ich hol nur meinen Umhang."

.

.

.

Fünf Minuten später verließen sie den Campus der magischen Universität durch den versteckten Ausgang am Waterloo Bahnhof. Snape trug den Kompass in der rechten Hand und zeigte mit dem Arm nach links. „In diese Richtung müssen wir". Dann marschierte er energisch los.

Neville war immer noch durcheinander und hatte deshalb ein wenig Mühe, Schritt zu halten. „Sie wussten also gar nicht, dass Ihr Kompass auch Leichen aufspüren kann?"

Snape hatte den Blick weiter auf das Gerät gerichtet. „Das war nie Schwerpunkt unserer Forschungen, wie Sie sich sicher denken können."

„Ich bin wirklich gespannt, wo sich Ginnys Leiche jetzt befindet. Und vor allem – wer sie gestohlen hat! Sicher hat es irgendetwas mit ihren Untersuchungen zur Rattenpest zu tun."

Als sie um die nächste Hausecke bogen, tauchte rechts die Silhouette des London Eye auf.

Entsetzt fragte Neville: „Wir müssen doch nicht in diese Richtung, oder? Der Mörder wird die Leiche doch nicht zu diesem Riesenrad geschafft haben?"

„Reden Sie keinen Unsinn, Longbottom! Die Nadel zeigt viel weiter nach Westen."

Neville blieb überrascht stehen. „Aber da ist die Themse!"

Mit ungeduldiger Miene blickte sich Snape zu ihm um. „Ich komme zwar nicht aus London und bewege mich eher selten in der Muggel-Stadt, aber das ist sogar mir klar! Wir werden also auf die andere Seite apparieren müssen."

Aufgeregt schüttelte Neville den Kopf. „Keine Chance! Auf der anderen Seite sind die Houses of Parliament und der Big Ben, da wimmelt es doch nur von Touristen! Wir können da nicht einfach auftauchen!"

„Was schlagen Sie also vor, Mister Longbottom?"

Neville deutete mit dem Arm in Richtung Fluss. „Die Westminster Bridge, was sonst!"

In seiner Eigenschaft als Auror war er oft genug auch im Muggel-London unterwegs und kannte sich inzwischen in beiden Welten gut aus. Gerade in den letzten paar Jahren hatte er es oft genossen, sich in den Parks der City aufzuhalten, in einer der zahlreichen Galerien herumzuschlendern oder die typische Architektur in versteckten Seitengassen zu genießen.

Doch heute hatte Neville nichts übrig für den wunderbaren Ausblick auf die von der Herbstsonne bestrahlte Silhouette am anderen Ufer. Im Gegensatz zu den zahlreichen Touristen, die sich ebenfalls auf den schmalen Gehsteigen der Brücke tummelten und immer wieder ihre Fotoapparate zückten.

Snape machte einen verärgerten Eindruck. „Hier kommt man ja gar nicht weiter!"

Und wieder mussten sie einen Bogen um ein paar laute amerikanische Teenies machen, die sich offenbar alle gegenseitig vor dem Big Ben-Panorama ablichten wollten.

Neville lächelte. „Drüben wird es besser."

Er fand es seltsam, dass Snape sich hier so gar nicht auszukennen schien. Also schlug er einen nebensächlichen Ton an und fragte: „Sie sind also nicht in London aufgewachsen?"

„Nein, ich komme aus Nord-England.", kam es prompt zurück.

„Hört man gar nicht!"

Diesmal erntete Neville als Erwiderung nur einen mahnend-vorwurfsvollen Blick.

O.k., auf Small-talk lief das hier wohl nicht hinaus. Besser dienstlich bleiben!

Endlich hatten sie sich durch die Menschenmenge gekämpft und passierten die Churchill-Statue. Neville wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Kompass. „Die Nadel zeigt ja immer noch fast schnurgerade in diese Richtung!" Er deutete mit entsetzter Miene geradeaus nach vorne.

„Und? Wo ist das Problem?"

Erkannte Snape das tatsächlich nicht?

Neville räusperte sich kurz. „Ähm, kann man denn feststellen, wie weit wir vom Zielort entfernt sind?"

„Nun ja, aufgrund des Summtons würde ich sagen, nicht mehr als zwei bis drei Meilen, vielleicht auch noch weniger."

Erschrocken blieb Neville stehen. „Aber Professor, wissen Sie denn nicht, was da vorne kommt? Wenn man genau in diese Richtung `ne Meile weitergeht?"

Snapes angehobene Augenbraue zeigte, dass er dieses Mal tatsächlich unwissend war. „Nun machen Sie nicht so einen Aufstand, Longbottom, was soll da schon sein?"

Neville schluckte.

Dann sah er Snape mutig in die Augen und antwortete: „Nichts Besonderes. Nur der sogenannte Buckingham Palast, Sir!"

.

.

.

_An dieser Stelle wird es Zeit, ein hartnäckiges Gerücht aus der Welt zu räumen. Manche Leute behaupten tatsächlich, ich wäre letztes Jahr nach London geflogen, um Alan Rickman im Theater zu sehen und ein paar Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. _

_Völliger Blödsinn! Das war alles nur Tarnung! In Wirklichkeit war das natürlich reine Recherche für Rattenmord!_

_Das versteht Ihr doch jetzt, oder?_

_Grins_

_Legi_

_._

_._

_._


	103. Chapter 103

**Liebe und gespannt wartende Leserschaft!**

Das Kaptains-Dinner ist vorbei, lassen wir also kurzfristig noch einmal den Alltag bei Rattenmord einziehen: Neues Kapitel, neue Fragen – und ein neuer Tipp!

Ja, wir haben immer noch Tipps für euch übrig!

Heute die, die Mel-One und crumplette auf den richtigen Weg gebracht haben. Wer also der ewigen Rätselei noch nicht müde ist – wir würden uns freuen! Auch, wenn ihr uns 'draufkommt'.

Heute noch einmal Hermine und Lucius, die inzwischen zwei Tage auf der Treppe verbracht haben. Na, mal sehen, wie es ihnen mittlerweile geht!

Dank an unsere treuen Reviewer: **Mel-One, crumplette, Zuckerdrache, Zuckerdrache, Hedril, Betty08/15, Dragonbride **und **Dragonbride. **

Die Leser von Fanfiction net scheinen uns vergessen zu haben! Seltsam, wo es doch jetzt wirklich sooooo spannend ist!

Feuerbohne,

die sich vor den Auflösungskapiteln zum letzten Mal meldet!

.

.

**07. 11. 16:30 Uhr**

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass in Slawitz Büro noch irgendwas zu finden ist?" Hermine war sehr skeptisch. Wenn das geheime Labor so tief unter der Erde bereits leergeräumt war, dann waren sie im offiziellen Raum von Slawitz bestimmt nicht an der Quelle der Informationen, die sie brauchten!

„Was würdest DU tun?"

Tja, das war die Frage! Was würde sie tun?

Aufgeben und verzweifeln? Nach England apparieren und in Quarantäne gehen?

„Also los!"

„Dass es keine magischen Hilfsmittel gibt, um vom tiefsten Keller in die sechste Etage zu kommen!" stöhnte Lucius bei Minus sieben.

„Die gibt es bestimmt!", keuchte Hermine. „Aber diese magischen Teile sind nur über spezielle Zauberstab-Eichungen zu aktivieren. Zumindest im britischen Seucheninstitut ist es so. Hat mir Ginny mal erzählt! Wir müssen laufen!"

In Minus Vier verschnauften sie kurz. Sie waren beide außer Atem.

Zuerst jedoch suchten sie jeden Winkel nach Ratten ab. Nichts. Gut!

„Nur einen Moment." Hermine setzte sich auf eine Stufe. Ihr war etwas schwindelig. Das war sicher kein gutes Zeichen!

„Woher kennst du diesen 'Charismatischen' Zauberspruch?"

Ja, woher kannte Lucius den? Wäre es ein schwarzmagischer Spruch gewesen – das hätte ihr eingeleuchtet. Aber wie vertrug sich weiße Magie mit seiner Vergangenheit?

„Das glaubst du mir sowieso nie", murmelte Lucius und setzte sich schräg hinter ihr auf die Treppe.

Hermine drehte den Oberkörper und lehnte sich ans Treppengeländer. Dann sah sie Lucius an: „Los, erzähl!"

Der verdrehte die Augen: „Der dunkle Lord!"

Hermine schnaubte, halb empört, halb amüsiert. „Das ist ausgeschlossen! Voldemort konnte keine weiße Magie!"

„Er hat sie nie beherrscht, da hast du recht", bestätigte Lucius. „Aber er hat damit experimentiert. Immer auf der Suche nach mehr Einfluss, nach mehr Macht, ist er schließlich auf die 'Charismatischen Sprüche' gestoßen. Wollte sie für sich erobern. Was ihm allerdings nur bedingt gelungen ist. Einmal, glaube ich, hat er so etwas wie einen Patronus geschafft."

„Du meinst, Voldemort hatte einen Patronus, den er aufrufen konnte?"

„Nein!" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war Zufall. Aber selbst er hatte glückliche Erinnerungen. Wenn die auch ganz anders waren, als wir sie definieren würden."

„Oh!" Hermine überlegte: Glückliche Erinnerungen mochten tatsächlich für jeden Menschen anders aussehen. Für sie gab es ganz andere als zum Beispiel für Lucius. Für einen derart deformierten Verstand wie Voldemorts, mochten glückliche Erinnerungen Mord und Totschlag gewesen sein, Machtgewinn oder Unterdrückung! Also, zu einer Art von Patronus mochte er fähig gewesen sein. „Aber den Türzauber konnte er doch nicht gewirkt haben!"

Dazu musste man zu einer anwesenden Person freundlich UND ehrlich sein. Etwas, was sie sich bei Voldemort ganz und gar nicht vorstellen konnte.

„Natürlich nicht!" Lucius schnaubte kurz. „Er hat schnell eingesehen, dass der Bereich der 'Charismatischen Zauber' für ihn persönlich nicht praktikabel war. Wir ...", er brach ab, räusperte sich und setzte erneut an: „... nun ja, die Todesser sollten sie einüben und beherrschen! Stell dir vor: Keine Türe wäre dann mehr vor Voldemort sicher gewesen. Ganz egal, welcher Zauber sie hätte schützen sollen!"

„Es hat also nicht geklappt?"

„Du machst dir keinen Begriff was es bedeutete, Voldemorts Gefolgsmann zu sein! Da gab es nur noch Rachedurst, Triumph, Neid, Angst. Aber kaum positive Gefühle, geschweige denn Ehrlichkeit, die für diese Art Zauber vonnöten sind! Nein!" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Es hat nicht geklappt. Irgendwann hat sogar der dunkle Lord eingesehen, dass der ganze weißmagische Bereich ihm und seiner Truppe nicht offensteht. Er hat sich also wieder auf die ihm zur Verfügung stehende Schwarze Magie konzentriert."

Lucius lehnte sich zurück, stützte seinen Unterarm auf die Stufe hinter sich. „Ich kannte den Spruch aus dieser Zeit - das war alles. Er kam mir erst vorhin wieder in den Sinn, als dir die Zaubersprüche ausgegangen waren."

In die Hände klatschend richtete er sich auf: „Jetzt aber los! Sonst kommen wir nie da oben an!"

Mit neuer Kraft liefen sie eilig weiter.

Sie hatten Glück! Ihr Eindringen schien bis jetzt unbemerkt geblieben zu sein. Die Eingangshalle war menschenleer.

Die Treppe aufwärts wirkte deutlich luxuriöser als die in den Keller. Dicke Teppiche lagen in den Fluren der oberen beiden Etagen, Bilder hingen an den hell verkleideten Wänden.

Es gab keine Fliesen – und labormäßig steril wirkte es auch nicht mehr. Eher wie ein mäßig elegantes Bürogebäude.

Dies änderte sich, als sie in die dritte Etage kamen. Hier schienen keine so wichtigen Menschen zu arbeiten! Der Flur war mit Linoleum ausgelegt und die weiß gestrichenen Wände kahl – lediglich von dicken Rohren unterbrochen, die sich mal vom Boden zur Decke, dann wieder abwärts schlängelten.

Die vierte Etage glich der dritten. Die Flure, die vom Treppenhaus abgingen, waren kerzengerade, nur schwach beleuchtet und es roch leicht nach medizinischen Tränken.

Ab Etage fünf war das Treppenhaus wieder gefliest. Glastüren verschlossen hier die Flure.

Hermine las die Aufschriften: Mel-One-Labor, crumplette-Labor, Betty08/15-Labor, Dragonbride-Labor, Kiamara-Labor, Lufa-Labor, Queen Jane-Labor, Shaunee-Labor, Gipsy-Labor, Felina-Labor, Clari-Fari-Labor.

Augenscheinlich befanden sich hier oben die offiziellen Labore.

„Noch eine Treppe!", schnaufte sie und sah die Stufen hinauf. „Jetzt reicht es aber wirklich!"

Nicht nur sie schwitzte! Lucius hatte gerötete Wangen und war deutlich außer Atem, als sie endlich das sechste Stockwerk erreicht hatten.

Hier endete die Treppe. Sie waren also von ganz unten nach ganz oben geklettert. Vierundzwanzig Etagen!

Hier war alles klein und eng. Eine dunkle Holztüre versperrte ihnen die Sicht.

Energisch riss Hermine diese auf.

IUIUIUIUIU!

Entsetzt sprang sie zur Seite. Dieser Eingang war gesichert! Überwacht! Sie hatte Alarm ausgelöst!

Lucius riss den Zauberstab hoch und richtete ihn auf die Türe. „Finite incantatem!"

Nichts! Der Alarm ging weiter.

Entsetzt schloss Hermine für eine Sekunde die Augen. Was jetzt?

„Komm!"

Lucius hatte ihren Ellenbogen gefasst und zog sie mit sich. Weiter, durch die Türe, die sich hinter ihnen wieder schloss, den Flur hinab. „Slawitz Büro muss hier irgendwo sein!"

Hier deutete nichts auf eine Baustelle, auf Reparaturen hin, was nicht sonderlich überraschend war.

Fast im Laufschritt eilte Hermine hinter Lucius her und versuchte dabei, die Namen auf den Türschildern zu entziffern: Inuverse,Teddy Engel, Shadow, Wolpertinger, Ladyshy75, 11thEspada, electric angel, m-roxan, littledragonfly, Kriki, ann-susanna, Rote Rhon, Angel of Death, Lil Miss Sunshine, Missy, Elfora, Viviana, abbyfriend, Drachentochter. Fay Dark Slawitz! Da! Endlich! Die allerletzte Türe!

Die selbstverständlich verschlossen war! Alles andere hätte Hermine auch gewundert.

Sie riss den Hausmeisterstab hoch: „Confringo maximus!"

Es knallte so laut, dass der Boden wackelte und die Wände zitterten. Staub rieselte von der Decke und in der Ferne hörten sie Glas zerspringen. Aber egal! Sie waren ja ohnedies entdeckt!

In Kürze würden Wachleute hier sein, bulgarische Auroren oder Trolle!

Hermine hatte keine guten Erinnerungen an Trolle! Also schob sie den Gedanken energisch zur Seite.

Die Türe hing schief in den Angeln! Sie stürmten in den Raum hinein, während es hinter ihnen immer weiter Alarm schrillte.

Schreibtisch, Regale, Schränke mit offenstehenden Türen – hier war alles leer. Als wäre der Inhaber ausgezogen. Lediglich ein paar gerahmte Bilder hingen noch an den Wänden.

Das Büro wirkte auf den ersten Blick aufgeräumt.

_Nicht aufgeräumt, AUSGERÄUMT_, verbesserte sich Hermine automatisch. Hier herrschte die gleiche Leere wie unten im Labor!

„Wir sind zu spät!" Lucius stand inmitten des Zimmers und drehte sich: „Hier gibt es nichts zu finden!"

„Nein!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein! Das darf einfach nicht sein!"

Sie waren verbotenerweise hier eingedrungen, hatten Gesetze und Regeln gebrochen – für Nichts?

„Komm!" Lucius streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Lass uns abhauen, ehe sie uns festnehmen."

Er hatte recht! Er hatte ja so recht! Sie sollten sehen, dass sie hier davonkamen. Die Folgen, hier erwischt zu werden waren schließlich unabsehbar! Sicher dabei war nur – würden Menschen hier angelaufen kommen, dann würden sie die gefährden – durch die Pest, die sie mitgebracht hatten!

Eine Sekunde lang war Hermine versucht, mit Lucius zu gehen. Zu fliehen – aber wohin?

_In den Tod, _flüsterte eine grausame Stimme in ihr.

Denn genau das war es: Auf sie beide wartete nur der Tod, wenn sie ...

„NEIN!" Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Geh du, rette dich! Sieh zu, dass du hier rauskommst und appariere dann nach St. Mungos zurück, in Quarantäne. Vielleicht hast du noch eine Chance. Ich bleibe!"

Er starrte sie perplex an: „Was willst du hier noch? Hier ist nichts mehr! Das siehst du doch selbst!"

In diesem Moment krachte es gewaltig. Hermine fuhr herum. Das Geräusch war von weit vorn im Flur gekommen. Wahrscheinlich war die Türe in den Büroflur, die hinter ihnen wieder zugeschlagen war, gerade weggesprengt worden.

Hermine hörte Schritte. Schnelle, eilige Schritte. Jemand lief den Flur hinunter. Zu ihnen!

„GEH JETZT!" schrie sie Lucius an. „VERSTECK DICH!"

„WAS WILLST DU HIER NOCH?" Jetzt schüttelte er den Kopf. „KOMM, WIR MÜSSEN UNS BEIDE RETTEN!"

„Ich bin doch ohnedies verloren!", weinte sie.

Die Schritte draußen kamen näher.

„GEH!" Die Panik in der Stimme musste auch er hören.

Doch der Esel Lucius stand einfach nur da und schüttelte weiter den Kopf. „Komm mit mir!"

Er kapierte einfach nicht! ER musste davonlaufen, sich verstecken und später zu fliehen versuchen, wenn sie ... Sie würde nirgends mehr hingehen! Es war zu Ende. Hier! Für sie!

Aber wenn er das nicht verstand, musste sie ihn zwingen.

Sie musste ihn vertreiben. In irgendein Versteck. Für ihn bestand schließlich noch Hoffnung. Für sie nicht – mehr!

Er musste also schnell weg von hier.

Nur wie? Und wohin? Nach draußen, in den Flur? Das fiel flach. Wer auch immer da gerade herankam, war schon nahe!

Hermine sah sich um. Den Zauberstab hatte Lucius. Magisch überwältigen und verstecken würde sie ihn also nicht können. Nicht mit dieser blöden Hausmeisterstab-Krücke! Und hier war nichts, aber auch gar nichts, was sie nach Lucius werfen konnte, um ihn zum Rückzug zu zwingen. Ihn zu zwingen, sich zu verbergen.

Sie packte den einsamen Lehnstuhl, der verloren vor dem völlig leeren Schreibtisch stand, und schleuderte ihn auf Lucius zu. „Verschwinde!"

Der wich ihm durch einen Sprung aus.

„Spinnst du jetzt vollkommen?"

„Ich flehe dich an! Geh da rein!" Hermine deutete auf den offen stehenden Schrank in seinem Rücken. „Versteck dich!"

Doch er machte wiederum keinerlei Anstalten, ihr Folge zu leisten. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er kam auf sie zu.

„Hermine! Wir beide!"

Sie sollte mit ihm in den Schrank? War das sein Plan? Das konnte nicht funktionieren!

Sie waren doch entdeckt!

Wenn, dann konnte sie noch so tun, als wäre sie alleine hierher gekommen. Es gab also nur eventuell Rettung für EINE Person. Und sie war ohnehin des Todes!

„Ich – NEIN!"

Er hatte sie erreicht, gepackt, rüttelte an ihr. „Komm sofort mit!"

Sie warf sich nach hinten - weg aus seinen Händen, die sofort wieder nach ihr greifen wollten. Weg von ihm! Er sollte endlich verschwinden!

Es knallte, als sie an die Wand prallte. Erst mit dem Rücken und dann, weit schmerzhafter, mit dem Kopf.

Mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen fasste sie in ihre Haare, auf die gerade etwas herabkippte.

Noch ehe sie es erreichen konnte, rutschte das Bild, gegen das sie gestoßen war, über ihre Schulter – direkt in ihre Hände.

Es war ein gerahmter Text. Sie wollte ihn bereits zu Lucius schleudern, da fiel ihr Blick auf die Schrift. Unwillkürlich begann sie die ersten Worte zu lesen.

Poesie! So ein nüchternes Büro – und Poesie? Das passte doch gar nicht!

In ihr klingelte etwas. Alarmiert begann sie nochmals zu lesen – und erstarrte. Das da kannte sie doch!

Da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Lucius!" Ein spitzer Schrei. „Das ist ein Shakespeare-Sonett!"

„Wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit, um über Slawitz romantische Ader zu diskutieren!"

Er verstand natürlich nicht.

Sie schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf und klopfte hektisch mit dem Zeigefinger auf die gedruckten Zeilen.

_How heavy do I journey on the way_

_when what I seek, my weary travel`s end_

_is coming near with your lips, that say_

_these words. And the port is in your hand!_

Plötzliches, hektisches Glück durchströmte sie. Hier war der Ausgang! Sie hielt ihn in Händen! Das Sonett war lediglich eine Tarnung. Auf diese unauffällig eingefügten Worte kam es an!

Dies war ein Permanent-Portschlüssel. Ein Poema Clandestina! Und sie persönlich hatte Ginny diesen Aurorentrick verraten. Weil diese dringend darum gebeten hatte.

Für Slawitz also hatte Ginny ihn gewollt! Und sie, Hermine, hatte gedacht, Ginny wollte diesen Dauer-Portschlüssel, um unauffällig zu ihrem damals noch heimlichen Liebhaber zu gelangen!

Zu Lucius, wie sie inzwischen wusste! Zu dem Mann, der jetzt keinen Versuch mehr unternahm, sie zu packen. Der jetzt zwei Meter vor ihr stand und sie anstarrte, als sei sie irre geworden.

Weil sie strahlte, lachte!

Jetzt war klar, wie Slawitz so plötzlich hatte verschwinden können. Und es war klar – wohin! Genau dahin nämlich, wohin sie beide nun sofort ebenfalls verschwinden würden! Sie waren gerettet!

„HRÄUGH!"

Eine dunkle Gestalt schob sie heftig schnaufend durch die Türe.

Hermine erkannte das Wesen nicht genau, das in den Raum drängte, sah aber, es war kein Mensch.

"How heavy … do I journey on the way..." Sie verhaspelte sich fast vor lauter Eile."...when what I seek, … my weary travel`s end ..."

Das Ding, groß und dunkel, war nähergekommen. Hermine konnte es deutlich riechen!

Wo blieb Lucius? . „Schnell!" Sie hatte die Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt. "...is coming near with your lips, that say...", sie ratterte mit sich überschlagender Stimme den Text herunter und warf einen verzweifelten Blick auf Lucius.

Der machte endlich einen Satz auf sie zu, packte sie an den Armen.

"... these words. And the port is in your hand", kreischte sie - und schon spürte sie das hochwillkommene Reißen in ihrem Bauch.

Liebe Leser!

Gefällt euch Rattenmord? Wollt ihr die Auflösung wissen?

Wir sind von diesem Forum hier ziemlich enttäuscht. Lediglich die Klickzahlen verraten, dass unsere Geschichte gelesen wird. Nur noch ein Kapitel, dann geht es endgültig mit der Auflösung des Krimis los.

Wer möchte diese Auflösung lesen? Meldet euch! Bei Desinteresse posten wir einfach nicht weiter!

Tja! Das kommt davon!

Feuerbohne


	104. Chapter 104

_._

_Liebe Rattenmord-Leser,_

_._

_es geht wieder zurück nach London. Mit Neville, Snape und dem erstaunlichen Kompass._

_Hatte die Queen of England ihre adligen Hände im Spiel?_

_Oder ist der Kompass doch nur ein nichtsnutziges Spielzeug?_

_Hat Snape am Ende – wie Einige von euch vermuteten – etwas mit dem Mord zu tun?_

_Oder wird Neville doch noch irgendwann die rettende Idee haben?_

_Dieses Kapitel bringt ein wenig Klarheit in diese Fragen._

_Ansonsten kann ich mich nur wiederholen: Manchmal sieht man einfach den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht. Denn Ihr hattet die Auflösung irgendwie ständig vor Eurer Nase. _

_Spätestens am Sonntag wird ALLES GEKLÄRT sein!_

_Das Schreiben von Dreamteam Snape/Neville, noch dazu im (novemberlich kühlen – wie angenehm!) London hat mir einen irren Spaß bereitet. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu albern geworden._

_Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank für Eure tollen reviews!_

_._

_Hier auf .net hält offenbar nur noch Crumplette die Stellung. Einen Extra-Dank an DIch!_

_._

_Legi_

_._

_._

**7.11.2005 17.00 Uhr **

**.**

„Der Buckingham Palast?" rief Snape erstaunt und blieb schlagartig stehen. Er drehte ein paar seitliche Rädchen am Kompass, hielt ihn anschließend ans Ohr und nahm ihn dann wieder herunter. „Nun ja, dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass unser Ziel doch noch etwas weiter entfernt ist. Das Summen ist zumindest noch nicht sehr viel lauter geworden."

Also weiter.

Am Park entlang und immer mit einem Auge auf der Kompass-Nadel, die stur weiter in westliche Richtung zeigte. Die Umrisse des Palastes kamen bedrohlich schnell näher.

In Nevilles Kopf herrschte Chaos. Eine Leiche – selbstverständlich geruchsfrei konserviert - im Buckingham Palace zu verstecken, das wäre einfach unglaublich! Dort würde sie unter normalen Umständen natürlich niemals durch das Aurorenbüro gefunden werden. Und auch jetzt: Er konnte schließlich kaum mit dem Kompass da hineinmarschieren und sich als Auror ausweisen!

Hilfesuchend sah er zu Snape. Der hatte noch einmal die Lautstärke des Summens überprüft und schüttelte nun leicht den Kopf. „Mir scheint, dieser Kelch geht an uns vorüber. Die Leiche ist noch etwas weiter entfernt."

Merlin sei Dank!

Neville atmete erleichtert durch.

So blieb immerhin noch eine Chance, Ginnys Überreste zu finden und den Fall endgültig zu lösen! Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem er das gedacht hatte, war Neville entsetzt über sich selbst. Als ob es darum ginge: den Fall zu lösen! Er brauchte Hinweise auf Hermines Verbleib! Sie war in Gefahr!

Sein Gang wurde etwas schneller.

Sie waren nun am Ticket Office des Palastes vorbei gekommen und steuerten geradewegs auf den Hyde Park zu.

Snape hatte doch wohl nicht vor, da durch zu laufen!

Hatte er denn gar keine Ahnung von den Ausmaßen dieses Parks?

Neville berührte dessen Ellbogen. „Professor, darf ich den Kompass mal sehen?"

Etwas unwillig streckte ihm Snape das Gerät entgegen.

Die Nadel zeigte tatsächlich quer durch den Park.

„Wenn wir den durchqueren wollen, brauchen wir ewig. Und Ginnys Leiche ist doch wohl eher in einem Labor zu finden, wo man versucht, ihren Forschungen auf die Spur zu kommen."

Snape hob den Apparat ein wenig an. „Hören Sie das? Der Summton wird lauter, es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum Ziel. Ich muss Ihnen recht geben, Mister Longbottom, die wahrscheinlichste Alternative wäre sicher ein Gebäude auf der anderen Seite des Parks. Aber wir können wohl kaum aufs gerate Wohl dort hin apparieren!"

Doch Neville hatte einen Plan.

„Ich kenne eine ruhige Seitenstraße am nördlichen Ende des Hyde Parks. Kommen Sie mit mir mit."

Ein überraschter Ausdruck erschien in Snapes Gesicht, doch dann war er offenbar einverstanden. Neville legte seine Hand auf den schwarzen Ärmel und kurz darauf tauchten sie beiden mit einem lauten Plopp in einer versteckten Ecke der Westbourne Terrace wieder auf. Als sie auf die Straße traten, wurde Snape von einer kleinen Frau mit rötlichem Pagenschnitt seltsam gemustert, aber sonst schien ihr plötzliches Erscheinen niemandem aufgefallen sein.

Neville blickte sich um.

Ob hier in dieser Straße…?

Oder in einer angrenzenden…..?

Irgendwo musste dieses Labor doch sein!

Doch Snape machte schon wieder so ein ärgerliches Gesicht. „Was ist denn, Professor?"

„Sehen Sie selbst!"

Tatsächlich!

Die Kompassnadel zeigte nun plötzlich in die vollkommen entgegen gesetzte Richtung: Sie mussten zurück in den Park!

Überrascht blickte Neville zu seinem Partner. „Wie kann das sein? Ich dachte, wir suchen nach einem Gebäude? Was sollen wir mitten im Hyde Park?"

Doch Snape murmelte nur „Das werden wir jetzt herausfinden.", und setzte sich mit energischen Schritten in Bewegung.

Sie mischten sich also unter die zahlreichen Jogger, Hunde-Spazierführer und Kinderwagen-Schieber.

Immer mit einem Auge auf der Kompass-Nadel durchquerten sie die Hälfte des großflächigen Grüngeländes. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde liefen sie direkte auf einen gut ausgestatteten Kinderspielplatz zu.

Neville reckte den Kopf ein Stück nach oben, um einen Blick über die dahinter stehenden Bäume erhaschen zu können. Vielleicht war dort ein Haus? Eine Hütte mit magisch vergrößertem Kellerraum, in dem man in aller Ruhe eine Leiche untersuchen konnte? Nach versteckten Hinweisen auf ein Rattenpestheilmittel?

Sie waren nun an dem Spielplatz vorbei. Zielstrebig marschierte Neville weiter den Kiesweg entlang, als er bemerkte, dass Snape zurückgeblieben war.

Was war denn nun wieder los? Sie mussten endlich weiter! Wollte Snape jetzt den Kindern beim Rutschen zu sehen oder was sollte das?

Ungeduldig drehte er sich um und sah den Professor mit ungläubiger Miene auf den Kompass starren.

„Was ist los?"

Doch statt einer Antwort begann Snape, den Spielplatz langsam zu umkreisen. Die Nadel ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen.

Als er die Runde beendet hatte, fuhr Neville ihn ärgerlich an. „Hören Sie auf damit, die Leute schauen schon komisch."

In der Tat hatten einige der Mütter, die hier beim Plausch auf der Bank saßen und ihre spielenden Kinder beobachteten, dem großen Mann mit dem seltsamen schwarzen Umhang bereits neugierige Blicke zugeworfen.

Snapes Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig, als er sich schließlich zu einer Antwort herabließ: „Mister Longbottom, ich denke, wir sind am Ziel unserer Suche angekommen."

„Was?"

Entsetzt riss ihm Neville den Apparat aus der Hand und lief selbst ein Stück am großen Sandkasten vorbei.

Tatsächlich!

Die Nadel zeigte geradewegs auf den Spielplatz! Genauer gesagt auf den mächtigen Kletterturm mit Schaukel und Rutsche, der sich bei den kleinen Besuchern gerade großer Beliebtheit erfreute.

„Wie kann das…? Ich meine, wo ist denn hier…?" Neville war vollkommen durcheinander.

Im Gegensatz zu Snape, der wie immer Herr der Lage zu sein schien: „Ich vermute, es gibt hier irgendwo einen geheimen Zugang."

Beide blickten nun auf das muntere Szenario, welches sich ihnen darbot. Jungs, die eifrig die Holzsprossen hochkletterten, oben in der Röhrenrutsche verschwanden und ein paar Augenblicke später wieder laut juchzend unten hervor schossen. Mädchen in Matschhosen, die im Sandkasten geduldig ihre Förmchen befüllten. Mütter, die ihre Sprösslinge an der Schaukel anschubsten.

Snape wandte sich Neville zu: „Wieso sind die denn nicht in der Schule? Haben die nichts Besseres zu tun?" Seine Stirnfalte war deutlich zu erkennen.

„Aber Professor, heute ist doch Samstag! Und für November ein wirklich milder Tag!"

„Das mag ja sein", sagte Snape barsch, „aber wir müssen hier nach einem Zugang suchen! Nach einer Auffälligkeit, einem Zeichen, einem verstecktem Hinweis! Da können wir doch diese Bagage nicht gebrauchen!"

Nachdenklich fuhr sich Neville über das Kinn. Snape hatte natürlich recht! Andererseits: gab es jemanden, der sich hier besser auskannte als diese Kinder?

Er stapfte entschlossen durch den Rindenmulch und trat näher an den Kletterturm heran. Dort kämpften gerade drei Jungs im Grundschulalter mit den Kletterstangen. Er lächelte sie an: „Sagt mal, Ihr seid doch sicher die Experten hier auf diesem Spielplatz."

Ein dunkelblonder Junge nickte sofort stolz. „Klar, wir kennen uns hier aus! Wir kommen schon ewig hierher."

Neville setzte ein ernsthaftes Gesicht auf und beugte sich zu den Kindern hinunter: „Mein Kollege und ich, wir sind von der städtischen Parkaufsicht. Und wir haben da eine Wette laufen. Er behauptet, dass alle Spielplätze absolut sicher ausgerüstet und nur für Kinder interessant sind." Drei Kinderköpfe drehten sich neugierig in Snapes Richtung.

Mit leiser Stimme und verschwörerischer Miene sprach Neville weiter: „Aber ich denke, dass sich auch öfters mal Erwachsene hier herumtreiben und ungewöhnliche Dinge tun. Oder dass manchmal etwas Eigenartiges passiert, zum Beispiel ein Mann hier herumstreicht und plötzlich verschwunden ist. Oder es sieht für einen ganz kurzen Moment so aus, als würde sich irgendwo eine Tür öffnen, die gleich darauf wieder weg ist." Die Jungen hingen an seinen Lippen, während er weiter sprach. „Ist Euch denn irgendetwas Seltsames aufgefallen? Auch so etwas wie eine Schnitzerei oder eine Schrift, die ihr nicht lesen konntet?"

Die Kinder sahen einander unschlüssig an. Dann stieß einer der Jungen seinem Nachbarn den Ellbogen in die Seite. „Los, sag du es, Ethan!" Der Angesprochene winkte Neville näher zu sich herunter, dann flüsterte er „Es gibt da ein Geheimnis, dort oben auf dem Kletterturm, bei der Röhrenrutsche….."

„ETHAN!" Die durchdringende Stimme einer Frau ließ die Kinder zusammenfahren. Mit schnellen Schritten kam die aufgebrachte Mutter nun näher und baute sich vor Neville auf. „Was wollen Sie von den Kindern? Scheren sie sich hier weg! Alle beide!"

Abwehrend hob Neville die Hände. „Es tut mir leid, wir hätten uns wirklich erst bei Ihnen vorstellen müssen! Wir sind von der Parkaufsicht und wollten direkt von den Kindern wissen, ob sie mit den Spielgeräten zufrieden sind. Ist ein neuer Service der City of London."

Die Frau schien nicht vollkommen überzeugt zu sein. „Sie können doch mit uns Müttern reden!"

Er probierte ein vertrauenswürdiges Lächeln: „Natürlich, das machen wir gleich. Wir müssen vorher nur schnell was abklären – Sicherheitstest, Sie verstehen?"

Schnell drehte er sich zu Snape um, der die ganze Szene offenbar vom Rande des Sandkastens aus verfolgt hatte. „Kollege Snape, kommen Sie, wir müssen einen Check beim Kletterturm durchführen!"

Unwillig setzte dieser sich in Bewegung, während Ethans Mom in eine aufgeregte Diskussion mit den anderen Müttern verfiel.

Die drei Jungs waren bereits dabei, die vielen Sprossen zum Häuschen des Kletterturms hochzusteigen. Neville tat es ihnen nach, während Snape mit mürrischer Miene unten stehen blieb. „Jetzt kommen Sie schon, Professor", zischte Neville ihm zu, „die Boys haben hier oben was Geheimnisvolles entdeckt!"

Er wartete dessen Reaktion nicht ab, sondern kletterte weiter, bis er oben auf der umbauten Plattform angekommen war. Dieses Holzhaus, von dem aus eine geschlängelte Röhre nach unten führte, war groß genug für ihn und die drei Kinder. Zigarettenkippen am Boden verrieten, dass es auch als Treffpunkt für die Teenie-Generation diente.

„Was ist jetzt mit Eurem Geheimnis?"

Ethan sah ihm mutig in die Augen: „Hier oben gibt es ein Schlangen-Nest!"

„Schlangen?", Snapes Kopf erschien am Eingang des Häuschens, „Das ist Unsinn!"

Doch der Junge nickte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Doch! Sogar bunte! Wir haben zwar noch keine gesehen, aber wir finden ganz oft ihre Häute. Sogar in verschiedenen Farben, schauen Sie!" Er fasste mit seinen kurzen Fingern in ein Loch des nahen Bodenbrettes. Dann zog er zwei `Schlangenhäute` heraus. Eine weiße und eine rosa glänzende. Stolz hielt er sie Neville unter die Nase.

Der war fassungslos und wusste im Moment nichts zu sagen. Im Gegensatz zu Snape, der inzwischen hinter ihm stand und ihm ärgerlich ins Ohr raunte: „Sie schleppen mich hier rauf, damit ich mir diese Kondom-Sammlung anschaue? Sind Sie eigentlich.."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn von unten erklang schon wieder die durchdringende Frauenstimme. „Hallo, Sie da oben! Ich werde mit dem Handy jetzt bei der Parkaufsicht nachfragen, ob das alles seine Richtigkeit hat! Kinder, ihr kommt sofort da runter!"

Murrend setzten sich die Jungs nacheinander an die Rutsche und verschwanden in der dunklen Röhre.

Neville sah sich suchend um. „Irgendwo muss doch ein Hinweis versteckt sein!" Snape zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht wo! Außer Liebesschwüren und Schimpfwörtern steht hier nichts an der Wand. Aber wir können noch auf Nummer sicher gehen. Alohomora!"

Nichts passierte. Nur die schrille Stimme von unten setzte wieder ein. „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass Angestellte der Stadt am Samstag arbeiten! Wenn Sie nicht sofort runterkommen, alarmiere ich die Polizei!"

Verzweifelt versuchte Neville, sich an etwas zu erinnern, was er an der Auroren-Akademie gelernt hatte. „Ein geheimer Zugang kann doch auch anders versteckt sein! Da gibt es doch diesen Spezialspruch, der an Bewegungsenergie und Geschwindigkeit gekoppelt ist. `Rolacostar`, glaub ich."

„Sehr hilfreich, Longbottom! Nur, dass wir hier in einem Holzhaus stehen!"

Welches allerdings gerade in leichte Schwingungen versetzt wurde. Irgendjemand war offenbar dabei, die Sprossen nach oben zu klettern. Kurz darauf gab Ethans resolute Mutter ihr baldiges Eintreffen bekannt. „Ich werde jetzt selbst mal nachsehen, was da oben los ist."

Verflucht! Die konnten sie jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen!

Neville setzte sich an den Rand der Rutsche. „Ich probier das jetzt aus. Rolacostar!" Er stieß sich mit den Händen ab, rutschte los und wurde nach ungefähr einem Meter von der Dunkelheit der Röhre umfasst. Undeutlich hörte er noch Snapes aufgebrachte Stimme: „Longbottom, sind Sie jetzt völlig verrückt geworden."

Dann war es still.

Autsch!

Unsanft war er auf dem Hosenboden gelandet. Allerdings nicht - wie erwartet - im weichen Rindenmulch des Spielplatzes. Nein, er befand sich in einem menschenleeren Gang einer unterirdischen Anlage. Überrascht stand er auf und blickte sich um. Das sah aus wie der Gang in einem Gebäude oder in einem – Labor?

Rumms!

Von hinten war ihm etwas Großes in die Beine gerutscht.

Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder vom Boden auf und sah in Snapes ärgerliche Miene. „Haben Sie als Kind nicht gelernt, dass man die Bahn frei machen muss?"

Neville interessierte das im Moment gar nicht. „Sehen Sie doch, wir sind tatsächlich in einem Labor gelandet!"

Snape klopfte sich den Staub von der schwarzen Kleidung. „Allerdings. Nur leider ist dort drüben schon wieder eine verschlossene Tür." Er deutete nun mit der Hand nach rechts zu einer großen Labortür mit der Aufschrift `Sicherheitszone vier. Zutritt nur mit Mag-Code und Pupillenabtastung`

Verdammter Mist!

Das durfte doch wirklich nicht wahr sein! Jetzt hat sie es tatsächlich geschafft, das Labor aufzutreiben, in das Ginnys Leiche entführt worden war, und nun das!

Hilflos ließ Neville die Schultern hängen. „Merlin! Wie sollen wir da reinkommen! Es ist vollkommen unmöglich, an so einer Kombination vorbei zu kommen!"

Snapes Stimme klang seltsamerweise eher amüsiert, als er antwortete. „`Vollkommen unmöglich` ist ein Ausdruck, den ich nicht besonders schätze. Manchmal ist es eben doch von Vorteil, wenn man auf bestimmte Erfahrungen in seiner Vergangenheit zurückgreifen kann."

„Soll das heißen, Sie können die Türe öffnen?" Neville konnte es kaum glauben.

Allem Anschein nach hielt es Snape nicht für notwenig, auf diese Frage zu antworten. Er baute sich stattdessen breitbeinig mitten vor der Türe auf, nahm den Zauberstab in beide Hände und streckte die Arme nach vorne. Dann sah er seinen Partner eindringlich an. „Sie gehen am besten seitlich in Stellung und halten ihren Stab parat."

Neville zögerte nur einen Augenblick, dann tat er wie geheißen. Höchst konzentriert nahm er eine abwartende Position am Rand der Türe ein und war nun für alles bereit.

Doch Snape nahm noch einmal kurz die Arme herunter. „Eins noch, bevor es losgeht. Schließlich wissen wir nicht, was uns dort drinnen erwartet und ob wir beide heil wieder heraus kommen. Deshalb möchte ich Ihnen vorher noch mitteilen, dass ich unsere heutige Zusammenarbeit als überraschend zielorientiert und angenehm empfunden habe. Wenn Sie also wieder einmal einen Partner brauchen – immer vorausgesetzt, meine Zeit lässt es zu -, wäre ich dafür eventuell bereit, Mister Longbottom. Und nun halten Sie sich parat!"

Snapes Arme schnellten wieder nach oben. Er ließ sie nun langsam von rechts nach links wandern und murmelte dabei lange, melodische Zaubersprüche in einer fremden Sprache.

Neville versuchte, einige Wörter aufzuschnappen, aber es klang alles seltsam. Wie Germanisch oder hartes, altertümliches Englisch: „Say some off-nay dish!" Oder sollte es schottisch sein?

Dunkle Rauchwolken verteilten sich über die ganze Türbreite. Sie wurden immer schwärzer und schienen in das dicke Material eindringen zu wollen. Ein unangenehmer Geruch nach Schwefel und versengtem Metall lag in der Luft.

WUSCH!

Ein lautes Zischen, dann glitten die beiden Teile der großen Labortüre auseinander und gaben den Blick auf das Innere frei.

Mit gezücktem Zauberstab sprang Neville in den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Snape. „Expell-„

Das Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, als er die Personen erkannte, die ihn nun entsetzt anstarrten.

.

.

.

_So! Nun habt Ihr es also fast geschafft!_

_An die Ratesüchtigen ein paar einfache Aufgaben (nur als Spaß, es gibt dafür keine Belohnung!)_

_- Welche Personen sehen die beiden?_

_- Wer ist die Frau mit dem rötlichen Pagenkopf in der Westbourne Terrace?_

_- Was bedeuten die Zaubersprüche „Say some off-nay dish!" und „Rolacostar"?_

_Viel Spaß beim Knobeln!_

_Legilimens_

_._

_._

_._


	105. Chapter 105

**Ein herzliches Dankeschön an Miss Perenelle, die ermöglicht hat, dass Rattenmord auch hier abgeschlossen werden kann!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**17:00 Uhr **

Hermines Kopf schnellte herum. Wo waren sie hier? Drohte Gefahr?

Sie waren in einem Raum gelandet. Was an sich sehr ungewöhnlich war, doch mit den Dauer-Portschlüsseln eben nicht unmöglich.

Dieses Zimmer hier war eine Art Büro und menschenleer.

Hermine sah einen Schreibtisch, Stühle, einen Schrank. An der Wand gegenüber zwei Türen nebeneinander.

An der einen tat sich etwas. Eine kleine Rauchwolke zog durchs Schlüsselloch ins Zimmer.

Lucius musste das auch bemerkt haben. Plötzlich alarmiert rief er: „Weg hier!", packte sie am Arm und zog sie mit sich, weg von den Türen, wo es jetzt immer stärker rauchte, nach hinten, in den Hintergrund des Raumes. „Gleich wird es krachen!"

Einen Moment später konnten sie den dezenten Knall hören, der durch den vielen Rauch von der Türe her zu ihnen drang.

Hermine wusste sofort, was sie da schon wieder zu Gesicht bekam. Während sie sich duckte und überlegte, warum zum Teufel zur Zeit ständig alle Türen charismatisch geöffnet werden mussten, sah sie ...IHN!

„Expell ..."

Ruckartig richtete sich Hermine auf. Das war doch - „Neville?"

„Hermine?"

Er brauchte genau eine halbe Sekunde, bis er seinen Zauberstab hochgerissen und auf Lucius gerichtet hatte: „Incarcerus!"

„NEVILLE! Was tust du da?" Hermines jäh aufgestiegene Freude, den Freund und Arbeitskollegen so unvermutet wiederzutreffen, schwand genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war.

Lucius neben ihr schwankte einen Moment in seinen plötzlichen Fesseln.

„WAS?"

Doch dann schien er sich erstaunlich schnell zu fassen. Wütend blitzte er Neville an: „IDIOT!"

Gleich nach Neville war noch ein Mann durch den Rauch in den Raum gekommen. Das musste Slawitz sein!

Doch ein Augenblinzeln später: „Professor ... Snape?" Hektisch wandte Hermine sich wieder an Neville: „Wo ist Doktor Slawitz?"

Doch Neville hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf Lucius gerichtet: „Mister Malfoy, rühren Sie sich nicht! Ich verhafte sie wegen ...!"

„Spinnst du?" Hermine stürzte sich vor Lucius, auf Neville zu: „Befrei ihn wieder!"

Sie hatte Erfolg. Neville ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah sie an: „Hermine, du bist nicht du selbst, stehst du unter einem Imperius?"

„Quatsch!" Mit zwei Sätzen war Hermine bei ihm, fasste nach seinem Arm und drückte seine zauberstabbewehrte Hand nach unten. „Mach ihn wieder los! Ich bin aus freien Stücken hier. "

„Nun, das können wir leicht überprüfen!"

Nun war es Snapes Zauberstab, der erhoben vor Hermines Kopf schwebte. Diesmal jedoch auf sie selbst gerichtet.

„Finite Incantatem!"

Ehe Hermine hätte zurückweichen oder sich wegducken können, hatte Snape bereits gesprochen.

Wütend holte Hermine Luft: „Zufrieden jetzt? Ich fühle mich noch genau wie zuvor!" Aufgebracht starrte sie Neville an: „Ich stand nicht unter dem Imperius! Lucius ist unschuldig, deshalb hab ich ihm zur Flucht verholfen! Wenn du also gestattest!" Eilig fischte sie den Zauberstab aus ihrer Hosentasche und befreite Lucius.

„Tut ... mir ... leid", stammelte Neville verlegen und deutete auf Malfoy. „Aber warum bist du hier, mit ... ihm?"

Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Könnte ich dich nicht das Gleiche fragen?"

Schnell sah sie zu Snape, der sie seinerseits finster musterte. Sein Blick beschwor eine Menge unguter Erinnerungen. Die konnte sie jetzt wirklich nicht brauchen! Hastig wandte sie sich ab.

„Wir sind eigentlich hier ..." begann Neville, immer noch sichtlich verlegen und deutete auf Snape, der stumm und skeptisch schauend neben ihm stehen geblieben war. „... weil wir ..."

Er kam nicht weiter, denn die zweite Türe wurde aufgerissen. „Was ist hier los?"

Hermine blieb der Mund offenstehen. Das war doch ... Sie blinzelte zwei Mal.

_Nein, das gibt es einfach nicht!_

Es schien nicht nur ihr so zu gehen. Niemand sprach. Auch die beiden Personen nicht, die jetzt mit gezückten Zauberstäben den Raum betreten hatten und erstarrt stehen geblieben waren.

„Hallo Hermine."

Die schwankte gefährlich. Das konnte nicht sein.

Vor ihr stand - ihr Mund öffnete sich. Erst vergebens. Doch dann: „Ginny?"

Sie machte einen Schritt auf diese zu. War sie das wirklich?

„GINNY!"

Neville schrie seine Fassungslosigkeit heraus: „GINNY!"

„Das kann doch gar nicht sein!"

„Wie kommst du hierher?"

„Du bist NICHT tot?"

„Wieso lebst du?"

„Wie seid ihr hier reingekommen?"

Jetzt sprachen alle durcheinander.

„STOP!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen und riss den Blick von Ginny, die fast ebenso fassungslos wirkte wie sie.

„Was soll dieser Zirkus? Kann mich BITTE jemand aufklären, was hier los ist?"

Natürlich Snape! Der mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen finster dreinschauend dastand.

Nicht dass das Hermine sonderlich störte. Dazu war sie viel zu aufgeregt. Da vor ihr stand Ginny! Ihre Freundin Ginny! Quicklebendig! Wie konnte das sein?

„Wieso bist du nicht tot?"

„Ach das!" Ginny winkte ab. „Das musste leider sein."

„Ich..." Neville deutet auf Hermine. Die nickte zustimmend. „... ich meine ... wir haben deine Leiche gesehen!"

Ginny hob in hilfloser Geste die Hände: „Das war nicht ich!"

Wie bitte? Sie war das nicht gewesen? Wer dann?

Zweifelnd sah Hermine Ginny an. Die wirkte ganz und gar nicht tot! - Eher bestürzt!

Ginny hatte also irgendwie ... Hermine brach den Gedanken ab. „Warum?", krächzte sie stattdessen.

„Es ging nicht anders!"

„Und warum bist du schwanger?" Lucius hatte sich jetzt wohl auch soweit gefangen, dass er Fragen stellen konnte. „Von wem?"

Hermines Kopf zuckte zu ihm herum: „Warum interessiert dich das?"

„Wer ist schwanger?"

„Na, du!" Noch immer fassungslos starrte Neville auf die junge Frau, die in einem Laborkittel und mit zusammengebundenen Haaren, dennoch unzweifelhaft lebendig vor ihnen stand. „Bist du das nicht?"

„Ach! Du meinst, die Leiche war – schwanger?" Ginny, die einen Moment ratlos ausgesehen hatte, begann zu lachen. „Ich sagte doch schon, das war nicht ich. Aber jetzt sagt ihr mir doch bitte, wie ihr hierhergekommen seid. Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?"

Niemand achtete auf ihren Appell.

„Du bist also nicht schwanger mit Vierlingen?"

Lucius schien es nicht fassen zu können. Seine Augen traten fast aus den Augenhöhlen, so sehr starrte er Ginny an.

„NEIN!" Ginny schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht schwanger. Weder mit einem, noch mit ...", sie erschauderte, „... Vierlingen!"

„STOP!"

Plötzlich stoben rote Funken durch den Raum. Alle Köpfe flogen herum.

Es war Snape, der mit zornigen Augen seinen Zauberstab schwang: „Hier blickt doch niemand mehr durch. Könnten wir das hier BITTE der Reihe nach aufklären? Vielleicht hätte ...", er holte demonstrativ Luft, „... Dr. Weasley die Güte, uns diese Sache von Anfang an zu erklären?"

Hermine nickte. Snape hatte recht. Wenn sie nur alle durcheinanderschrien, würden sie auf keinen grünen Zweig kommen und letztlich viel weniger erfahren.

Sie sah durch den Raum. Den anderen schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

„Also gut!" hob Ginny zu sprechen an: „Ich nehme an, ihr seid über die Vorgeschichte unserer Rattenpestforschungen informiert! Also, ich meine, auch darüber, warum Lucius ... und ich ...?"

Sie warf einen hektischen Blick in die Runde.

Hermine sah nur nickende Köpfe. Aha! Sogar Snape schien darüber Bescheid zu wissen. Nun ja!

„Wir beide ...", Ginny deutete auf den Mann, der hinter ihr stand und als einziger noch gar nichts gesagt hatte. „Dr. Slawitz und ich haben mitbekommen, dass sowohl die englische als auch die bulgarische Regierung nur Geschäfte mit unseren Forschungsergebnissen machen wollten, unsere Ergebnisse missbrauchen, um Profit rauszuschlagen. Das Projekt Rattenpest diente anfangs allein als Prestige- und Geldprojekt." Einen Moment sah sie fragend herum.

Hermine sah zu Neville und Snape hinüber. Neville nickte. Ob Snape das auch wusste?

Doch dem war nicht anzusehen, was er gerade dachte. Immerhin wirkte er sehr aufmerksam.

„Das allerdings sollte euch nicht neu sein", fuhr Ginny fort. „Immerhin habt ihr Lucius dabei. DER wusste das! Ihr müsst also meine versteckten Unterlagen gefunden haben."

Natürlich hatte Lucius dabei seine Finger im Spiel gehabt. Und natürlich, um Geld zu verdienen. Viel Geld wahrscheinlich. Immerhin war er ja - mit Ginny an seiner Seite – an der Quelle der einträglichen Informationen gewesen.

Hermine wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Ja!", nickte er.

Hermine konnte ganz und gar nicht beurteilen, was er nun empfand. War ihm die Situation unangenehm? Oder war er so abgebrüht, dass ihn so etwas nicht erschüttern konnte? Erkennen konnte sie das nicht.

„Ich hatte Verbindungen zu beiden Regierungen, bis Ginny ..." Mit einem hastigen Blick auf genau die brach er ab.

„Ist jetzt auch egal", winkte Ginny ab. „Jedenfalls habe ich das irgendwann mal mitbekommen und mich dagegen gewehrt. Forschung in diesem Bereich sollte niemals allein aus Geschäftsinteresse heraus betrieben werden."

Snape nickte, sagte aber nichts.

„Und was war das Ende vom Lied?", fuhr Ginny fort. „Als ich Bedenken anmeldete, sollte ich den Forschungsauftrag abgeben"

Sie wandte sich an Slawitz: „Dir ging es ja auch nicht recht viel anders, oder?"

Der beschränkte sich darauf, lediglich zu nicken.

„Dabei waren wir inzwischen so knapp davor, den Durchbruch zu erzielen." Ginny hielt Daumen und Zeigefinger in etwa einem Zentimeter Abstand.

Den Durchbruch? Wie ein Stromschlag zuckte es durch Hermine. Ginny hatte also ein Mittel gegen die Pest gefunden? Gerade wollte sie den Mund öffnen, als Ginny schon weiter sprach:

„Als ich mich weigerte, ist bei mir eingebrochen worden. Offensichtlich auf der Suche nach den Ergebnissen, die ich bis dahin erzielt hatte, waren zuerst mein Labor, dann meine Wohnung durchwühlt worden."

„Einmal zumindest waren es die Bulgaren." Ginny sah Lucius an: „Das hatte ich dir zu verdanken, oder?"

„Man hat natürlich nichts gefunden!" Lucius verneigte sich leicht vor Ginny. „Du warst zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits überaus vorsichtig." Er seufzte resigniert. „Na, was soll's! Die Sache ist sowieso gelaufen. Danach bin ich noch einmal zu dir gegangen, wollte dich überreden, weiter zu machen." Nach einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Hermine fügte er leiser hinzu: „In jeder Hinsicht!"

„Mir war sehr klar, warum du gekommen warst! Du wolltest retten, was noch zu retten war. Mit Geschenken sicherstellen, dass du weiterhin in den Besitz wertvoller Informationen kommen würdest." Ginnys Augen blitzten aufgebracht. „Glaubtest du denn, ich hätte meine Aufzeichnungen einfach so herumliegen lassen? Selbstverständlich hatte ich schon lange zuvor - gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen, damit die Papiere nicht in falsche Hände gelangen konnten."

Ihre Stimme klang giftig, als sie Lucius ansah. Sie schien offenbar wirklich nichts mehr von ihm wissen zu wollen.

Das beruhigte Hermine ungemein.

„Da hast du beschlossen unterzutauchen?" Neville starrte Ginny immer noch wie eine gerade erblühte Wunderblume an.

„Es ging doch nicht anders! Da waren zwei Regierungen und ...", sie warf Lucius einen vielsagenden Blick zu, „... und ein ehemaliger Geliebter, die alle nach meinen Unterlagen trachteten. Jeder von ihnen bemüht, sie zuerst in die Finger zu bekommen. Der Auftrag war offiziell nicht mehr meiner und ich sollte Georgia alle Untersuchungsergebnisse aushändigen. Danach hätte ich mir wahrscheinlich eine neue Arbeit suchen können!

Hermine nickte. So war das also. Drei Interessengruppen, darum bemüht, sich gegenseitig zuvorzukommen. Und Ginny mittendrin. Aber wie hatte sie das mit der Leiche hinbekommen?

„Aber sicher!" Hermine schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn. „Vielsafttrank! Du hast Vielsafttrank benutzt. Jemanden in dich verwandelt und dann umgebracht!"

Ginny nickte. „Exakt!"

„WEN?" Nevilles Augen waren leicht vorgequollen.

„Eine schwangere Frau?" Auch Lucius wirkte jetzt völlig fassungslos. Mit offenem Mund starrte er Ginny an.

Gute Frage! Sehr gute Frage! Wen hatte Ginny da umgebracht?

„NEIN!" Ginny hatte erschrocken die Augen aufgerissen. „Ich hatte doch zuvor viel mit Vielsafttrank gearbeitet, um seine Nachteile zu beheben."

„Du hast ihn optimiert?" Hermine hatte ihren eigenen Optimierungsversuch plötzlich wieder deutlich vor Augen. Beinahe hätte sie gelacht.

„Ja", sagte Ginny schlicht. „Es war nur eine Ratte. Dass die weiblich und trächtig war, hab ich nicht gewusst!"

Um DAS verstehen zu können, musste Hermine es wiederholen: „Du hast eine Ratte ..., ein TIER in dich verwandelt. Und 'dich' dann umgebracht?"

„Also doch Selbstmord!" sagte Neville tonlos.

„Selbstmord?" Snape verzog amüsiert seine Mundwinkel: „Das wäre aber eine ganz neue Form von Selbstmord." Er sah Ginny an: „Dr. Weasley, weiter!"

„Du hast also deinen Selbstmord inszeniert." Hermine konnte es nicht fassen. „Und deine Familie? Deine Freunde? Ich habe dich tot gefunden!"

„Ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit! Versteh das doch bitte!" Ginny sah Hermine flehend an. „Ich biete doch eine riesige Angriffsfläche! Stell dir doch nur vor, sie hätten meine Eltern gekidnappt, einen meiner Brüder – oder einen von euch! Ich musste euch doch schützen!"

„Schützen?" Lucius spuckte das Wort geradezu aus. „Ich wurde des Mordes verdächtigt!"

„Wirklich? Dabei hatte ich das doch als Selbstmord getarnt." Ginny sah ihn erstaunt, aber nicht sonderlich betroffen an. „Sogar einen Abschiedsbrief hatte ich geschrieben!"

„Das konnten wir dank moderner Technik sofort aufklären." Neville schien sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben und musterte Ginny jetzt mit unverhohlener Neugierde.

„Aber dass die Leiche nur eine blöde tote Ratte war, das konntet ihr nicht aufklären?", fauchte Lucius erbost. „Beinahe wäre ich deshalb nach Askaban gekommen. Man stelle sich vor! Wegen einer toten Ratte!"

„Lucius Malfoy kreist um seinen eigenen Bauchnabel. Wie sollte es auch anders sein!" Snapes Stimme klang verächtlich. Er hatte die Augen ergeben gen Zimmerdecke gerichtet und seufzte demonstrativ. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf die Menschen im Raum: „Könnten Sie sich jetzt ENDLICH dazu entscheiden, Dr. Weasley weitererzählen zu lassen?" Er sah sich drohend um. „Oder muss ich erst einen Silencio sprechen?"

„Ich habe einfach irgendeine Ratte genommen", sagte Ginny Sekunden später in das betretene Schweigen hinein: „Eine, die sich leicht fangen gelassen hat. Sie schien mir bereits alt zu sein."

„Doch wohl eher geschwächt durch das Rattengift, dass sie bereits intus hatte, oder?" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat uns schließlich auf die völlig falsche Fährte gebracht!"

Ja, Neville war die ganze Zeit falschen Spuren gefolgt, Lucius wäre beinahe unschuldig nach Askaban gekommen und sie, Hermine, hatte sich ganz umsonst die Augen aus dem Kopf geweint.

„Du hast also eine Ratte in dich verwandelt", half Hermine nach. Jetzt wollte sie alles wissen. Ginny sollte schnell weitererzählen.

„Ich hatte eine neue Zutat gefunden, mit deren Hilfe ich den Zeitfaktor bei Vielsafttrank verändern konnte. Dank dieses neuen Zusatzes blieb die Verwandlung sogar nach dem Tod bestehen."

„Nein!" Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Da muss ich dich enttäuschen! Bis drei Tage nach dem Tod hat die Verwandlung nur angehalten. Dann hat sich nämlich deine Leiche wieder in die tote Ratte zurückverwandelt."

„Das wundert mich, ich bin von einer längeren Haltbarkeit ausgegangen!" Ginny sah aus, als würde sie sich im Kopf Notizen machen. „Danach schrieb ich den Abschiedsbrief, holte die Untersuchungsunterlagen und apparierte hierher." Sie wies in den Raum und auf die Türe, durch die sie gekommen war. „Dies hier ist ein Teil eines ehemaligen geheimen Forschungslabors der Muggel aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg. Es wird schon lange nicht mehr genutzt. Das war unser Glück! Ich bin zufällig darauf gestoßen, als ich nach einem Versteck für unsere Forschungen gesucht habe. Wisst ihr, es liegt direkt unter dem Hyde-Park. Ich musste lediglich den Eingang magisch verbergen, um nicht zufällig entdeckt zu werden." Sie sah erst Hermine, dann Neville an. „Aber jetzt sagt, wie seid ihr hierher gekommen?"

„Das muss noch warten. Dafür haben wir im Moment keine Zeit!" Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie weit seid ihr nun tatsächlich mit dem Mittel gegen die Pest? Hermine braucht es sofort!"

Ginny fuhr herum und starrte entsetzt auf ihre Freundin. „Soll das heißen…?

„Ja!", bestätigte Hermine. „Ich wurde gebissen. In Bulgarien."

Lucius` Stimme hatte nun Befehlston angenommen. „Was ist jetzt mit den Forschungen?", fragte er erneut, mit noch mehr Nachdruck.

Mit einer Geste ihres rechten Arms forderte Ginny alle auf, sie in den nächsten Raum zu begleiten. „Hier ist unser eigentlicher Arbeitsbereich."

Dr. Slawitz schritt voran, der Rest der Gesellschaft folgte umgehend.


	106. Chapter 106

**18:00 Uhr**

Neville schaute sich aufmerksam in dem Laborraum um. Ein großer Tisch in der Zimmermitte, übersät mit alten Schriftrollen, antiken Büchern, modernen Lexika. Dazwischen handschriftliche Aufzeichnungen, Diagramme, eine Kanne Kaffee mit zwei Tassen.

Seitlich davon ein großzügiger Arbeitsplatz für den praktischen Teil der Forschungen, wie er vermutete. Zumindest brodelte dort ein großer Kessel einer hellen Flüssigkeit vor sich hin.

Neville blickte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in die blubbernde Masse, denn er verband mit seinen Tränkestunden nicht unbedingt die angenehmsten Erinnerungen.

Ginny trat neben ihn, kontrollierte mit einem kurzen Blick die angezeigte Temperatur des Kessels und erklärte dann: „Wir haben das Gegenmittel im Prinzip fertig."

Hermine hatte natürlich genau zugehört. „Was meinst du mit `im Prinzip`?", entgegnete sie schnell und etwas schrill.

Ginny strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Das Problem ist, dass sich der Trank sofort wieder zersetzt. Wie sind gerade auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Stabilisator, aber keiner der gängigen funktioniert." Sie deutete auf die Pergamentrollen auf dem Tisch. „Im Moment durchforsten wir sogar schon die alten Aufzeichnungen aus Atlantis. Aber da sind so viele Unbekannte….!" Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Slawitz, der mit hängenden Schultern neben der Türe stand und auf Neville einen ziemlich resignierten Eindruck machte.

Snape trat näher an den Tisch heran und sagte: „Lassen Sie mich einen Blick hineinwerfen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten nahm er Platz und beugte sich über die Unterlagen. Nur einen Moment später war er von Ginny und Slawitz flankiert und die drei begannen ein angeregtes wissenschaftlich Fachgespräch über Konservierung und ähnliche Dinge, von denen Neville nicht den leisesten Schimmer hatte.

Er wandte sich also wieder Hermine und Malfoy zu, wobei er feststellen musste, dass Lucius inzwischen den Arm um Hermine gelegt hatte. Wäre es nicht ausgerechnet Malfoy gewesen, hätte Neville diese Geste als beschützend empfunden. Aber so? Es musste irgendetwas anderes bedeuten. Hermine war doch sonst so ein kühler Kopf, wie hatte sie sich nur so einwickeln lassen können! Oder war sie aufgrund des Rattenbisses einfach nur froh, irgendeine Menschenseele um sich zu haben?

Neville konnte sich dieses Verhalten nicht recht erklären. Er verzog das Gesicht und starrte demonstrativ auf Malfoys Arm.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Er hat mich nicht entführt, hab ich doch schon gesagt. Ich habe ihm zur Flucht verholfen, weil ich wusste, dass er unschuldig ist."

Ja, sie hatte das bereits erwähnt. Aber das machte doch alles keinen Sinn! Hermine war offensichtlich wirklich schwer angeschlagen. Psychisch. Was ja auch verständlich war nach allem, was sie mitgemacht haben musste.

Vorsichtig sprach Neville weiter: „Woher wusstest du das? Ich meine: Wie konntest du dir sicher sein, dass er nichts mit dem Mord zu tun hat?"

Wie seltsam das klang, jetzt, da Ginny hier ein paar Meter weiter sehr lebendig in einem Buch blätterte.

Er bemerkte, wie Lucius nun aufmerksam Hermines Gesicht beobachtete. Doch die entgegnete mit fester Stimme: „Das war die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung! Denn er hätte keinen Vorteil von Ginnys Tod gehabt, ganz im Gegenteil!"

Seit wann war Hermine so naiv? Neville konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, dass in manchen Situationen die Logik außen vor blieb. Besonders im Zusammenhang mit einem so unbeherrschten Menschen wie Malfoy.

Er öffnete gerade den Mund zur Widerrede, da ließ ihn das Donnern eines lauten Ausrufs zusammenzucken.

„TIGA BUNTA BAUTALAN"

Die dröhnenden Worte hatten alles andere zum Verstummen gebracht und schienen noch für einen Moment im Raum nachzuhallen.

Aller Augen waren auf Snape gerichtet, der durch diesen lauten Ruf mit einem Schlag im Mittelpunkt des Interesses stand. In dessen Gesicht blitzte spontan ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf, der aber schnell durch eine grimmige Miene ersetzt wurde. Offensichtlich gefiel es Snape ganz und gar nicht, von der versammelten Runde angestarrt zu werden.

In alle anderen Gesichtern hingegen spiegelte sich absolute Verwirrung.

„Tiger bunter was?", fragte Malfoy in die Stille hinein.

Snapes langer Zeigefinger klopfte auf die seltsamen Schriftzeichen in einem alten Pergament. „Das ist doch offensichtlich! Tiga bunta bautalan." Er betonte jedes Wort einzeln, so, als würde das als Erklärung ausreichen. Als die anscheinend von ihm erwartete Reaktion ausblieb, schlug er seinen Professoren-Tonfall an und erläuterte gnädig: „Das ist der alt-atlantische Name für die Pflanze Triflorifer Sussusanta. Falls das jemandem hier etwas sagt! Genau genommen für eine Blüte dieser extrem seltenen Blume.

Dass Neville gerade eifrig nickte, schien er nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Typisch!

Ginny raufte sich die Haare. „Ausgerechnet! Diese Rarität gibt es doch nur in ein paar Instituten weltweit! Wir brauchen schnell das Heilmittel, wir können nicht mehr warten, bis uns eines davon eine Blüte zur Verfügung stellt. Außerdem blühen die doch nur einmal im Jahr!"

Neville holte Luft: „Ich…"

„ICH HABE DIR DOCH GENAU SO EINE GESCHENKT! Da am… ersten November!" schrie Malfoy.

„Ich habe…", begann Neville erneut. Doch er wurde wieder unterbrochen:

„Meinst du dieses singende Plastikding?" Ginny zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Die hab ich vor lauter Wut in den Müll gepfeffert!"

„Stop!" versuchte Neville endlich zu Wort zu kommen. „Ich habe doch…"

„IN DEN MÜLL? Anstatt sie zu konservieren und in einem Safe zu deponieren, schmeißt Du eine TRIFLORIFER in den Müll? Und bringst Dich danach auch noch um?"

Hermine löste sich aus Malfoys Arm und trat hektisch auf Neville zu: „Du hast sie doch aus dem Abfall gefischt! Wo ist sie jetzt? Wir brauchen sie hier!"

„Hermine, die war doch ein Beweismittel, deshalb durfte ich sie nicht konservieren! Aber ich…" Schon wieder wurde er am Weiterreden gehindert.

Hermine klang schrill: „Es muss doch noch einen anderen Weg geben, einen anderen Stabilisator, eine neue Komponente, noch mehr Bücher!"

„Jetzt hört doch endlich zu, was ich Euch zu sagen habe!" Nun war Neville wirklich laut geworden.

Er griff mit der rechten Hand in die Innentasche seines Sakkos und zog das Taschentuch heraus, das wie ein Beutel um den Inhalt gewickelt war. Vorsichtig schlug er die Ecken auseinander, während Hermine, Ginny und die Männer einen engen Kreis um ihn bildeten.

Nicht ohne Stolz präsentierte er der Runde schließlich die leuchtend blaue Blüte auf seiner Handfläche.

Ginny rief entgeistert: „Das ist eine Triflorifer-Blüte?" Sie sah Lucius an. „Die sieht wirklich genauso aus, wie das Ding, das du mir gebracht hast!"

Der erwiderte kühl: „Hast du gedacht, ich schenke dir eine Plastikblume vom Muggelvolksfest?"

Snape blickte Neville forschend an. „Longbottom, wie kommen Sie an diese Pflanze?"

Wie peinlich! Er konnte doch jetzt nicht von Narzissa und dem Ball erzählen!

Doch Hermine rettete ihn. „Ist jetzt vollkommen egal! Die Blüte ist da und wir können das Gegenmittel fertigstellen!"

Mit einem Schlag kehrte hektische Betriebsamkeit in die beiden Forscher ein. Slawitz reinigte die Arbeitsfläche neben dem Kessel mittels Zauberstab von etwaigen Rückständen, während Ginny sich Handschuhe überstreifte. „Ich brauch nur ein kleines Stück eines Blütenblatts", erklärte sie Neville und nahm ihm mit einer Pinzette die Blume ab. Snape schaute ihr mit kritischem Blick über die Schulter, als sie sich anschließend an den Arbeitsplatz setzte und ein kleines Skalpell in die Hand nahm. „Achten Sie darauf, nicht die Pflanzenadern zu verletzen", warf er ein.

Ginny gab in spitzem Ton zurück. „Ich weiß, was ich tue, Professor. Das hier ist mein Beruf!"

„Hoffentlich", knurrte er.

Inzwischen waren auch Hermine und Lucius neugierig an den Kessel herangetreten. Alle beide beobachteten aufgeregt, was Ginny dort tat. Slawitz rührte den Inhalt mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen um.

Nur Neville stand in einiger Entfernung und betrachtete von dort die Vorgänge. Tränkekessel waren noch nie seine große Leidenschaft gewesen.

Mit bedeutungsvoller Geste stand Ginny jetzt auf und hielt das kleine Stück der blauen Blüte mit der Pinzette direkt über den Kessel. Vier Köpfe rückten noch näher zusammen, um die schicksalhafte Reaktion aus nächster Nähe miterleben zu dürfen.

Nur Snape trat eilig ein paar Schritte zurück und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er auf die verbliebenen Personen sah.

Neville konnte erkennen, wie Ginny das Blütenteil fallen ließ. Es segelte in einer kleinen Spirale nach unten in den Kessel.

KRAWUMMMM!

Eine blaue Wolke aus dem Kessel, vier zurückschnalzende Köpfe.

Neville blickte entsetzt zu Snape, der seine Augenbrauen in astronomische Höhen befördert hatte. „Erstklässler-Wissen!", stieß dieser dunkel hervor. „Beim Zufügen von unbekannten Ingredienzien muss immer mit einer Verpuffung gerechnet werden. Deshalb tritt man zwei Meter zurück. Das wissen doch sogar Sie, Longbottom, oder?"

Gehorsam nickte Neville und war froh, sich zufällig in sicherem Abstand aufgehalten zu haben.

Hermine und Ginny starrten schon wieder hoffnungsvoll in den Kessel. Slawitz stand mit dem Rücken zu Neville, weil er am automatischen Bunsenbrenner herum schraubte.

Lucius war es, der sich als erster zu Snape und Neville umdrehte.

Neville konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen, als er in Malfoys blau bestäubtes Gesicht blickte. Ein leuchtendes Azurblau, mit kleinen lila Punkten, wenn man ganz genau hinsah „Die Farbe steht Ihnen wirklich hervorragend!"

Der sonst so drohend-gefährliche Blick aus Malfoys eisgrauen Augen verlor anhand der neuen Farbkombination deutlich an Wirkung.

Nun war auch Ginny anscheinend mit der Arbeit fertig und präsentierte einen schönen Blauton rund um die Nase, der wunderbar mit ihrem roten Haar harmonierte.

„Sogar die Frau Doktor Wissenschaftlerin!" Snape schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Unglaublich."

Hermine rief aufgeregt dazwischen: „Es funktioniert! Der Trank bleibt stabil!"

Alle stürzten nun zum Kessel und begutachteten die harmlos aussehende blaue Flüssigkeit, die munter vor sich hinblubberte.

Neville fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Ginny hatte es also wirklich geschafft! Es gab ein Heilmittel für die Rattenpest!

Erleichtert beobachtete er, wie Hermine und Lucius sich in die Arme fielen, während Ginny einen ebenfalls lächelnden Slawitz anstrahlte.

Snape gab natürlich nur ein gebrummtes „Selbstverständlich funktioniert es, das war nicht anders zu erwarten!" von sich.

Erstaunlicherweise war Lucius der erste, der an die logische Konsequenz dachte. „Wenn das Mittel wirkt, sollten wir es doch so schnell wie möglich einsetzen!" Sein Arm legte sich wie zur Bestärkung seiner Worte um Hermines Schultern.

„Natürlich!", nickte Ginny. „Und wir beginnen mit Hermine. Danach kommen alle anderen dran."

„Alle anderen?" Neville war verwirrt. „Du meinst wohl Mr. Malfoy. Wir sind ja erst vor ein paar Minuten hier auf Hermine getroffen."

Slawitz mischte sich ein. „Das kann reichen. Und gezaubert wurde hier in diesem Raum schließlich auch. Alle Personen hier werden das Mittel verabreicht bekommen, so sind wir auf der sicheren Seite."

`Verabreicht bekommen`. Das klang irgendwie nicht besonders erstrebenswert. Neville beobachtete mit einem etwas mulmigen Gefühl, wie Ginny eine Pipette in den Kessel tauchte. Würde sie anschließend acht dieser gefährlich anmutenden Muggel-Spritzen, die er schon mal irgendwo gesehen hatte, damit befüllen? Diese Dinger mit dem langen, dünnen Stachel?

Lucius schien ähnlich zu fühlen: „Bekommen wir einen Löffel davon in den Mund gesteckt wie Babybrei oder gibt es da eine elegantere magische Verabreichungsform?" Das Grinsen in seinem blauen Gesicht sah schief aus.

Ginny nahm eine Art kleinen Teller aus einer Schublade und erklärte: „Da Hermine infiziert sein könnte, ist es wichtig, das Mittel so schnell wie möglich in die Blutbahn zu befördern."

„Also eine intravenöse Injektion?" wollte Snape wissen und klang dabei gar nicht so kühl, wie man es sonst von ihm gewohnt war.

„Nein, wir machen das anders." Ginny zeigte ein beruhigendes Kopfschütteln. „Der kürzeste Weg ins Blut geht über die Nase."

Nase? Neville meinte sich verhört zu haben.

Aufmerksam verfolgte er Ginnys Bewegungen. Sie ließ einen Tropfen der blauen Flüssigkeit aus der Pipette auf den Teller fallen, richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf und sprach „Shnoo bfda bag".

Sehr seltsam, diese wissenschaftlichen Zaubersprüche, fand er.

Der blaue Tropfen sah jetzt irgendwie trocken aus, fast wie ein Pulver. Ginny ging mit dem Teller zu Hermine. „Du musst das nur in der Nase hochziehen."

Gehorsam beugte sich Hermine über den Teller, hielt ein Nasenloch zu und inhalierte durch das andere das wertvolle Pulver.

Einer nach dem anderen nahm seine zugeteilte Prise.

Neville erschien das Schnupfen zwar seltsam, im Vergleich zu einer langen spitzen Kanüle aber durchaus angenehmer. Seine Nase brannte noch für ein paar Minuten, doch ansonsten verspürte er keine Nebenwirkungen.

Snape erhob noch einmal die Stimme. „Der offizielle Teil ist hiermit beendet, nehme ich an. Ich persönlich habe noch wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als weiter hier herumzulungern. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen..."

Als er sich bereit machte zu disapparieren, trat Neville noch schnell auf ihn zu. „Professor, danke für Ihre Hilfe!"

Snape brummte eine knappe Erwiderung, sah aber bei genauerer Betrachtung recht gut gelaunt aus. Für seine Verhältnisse. Er schickte noch einen Abschiedsgruß in die Runde: „Und waschen Sie sich endlich das Gesicht, das kann man doch von einer Horde angeblich Erwachsener verlangen!" Dann verschwand er mit einem dunklen, samtigen `Plopp`.

Malfoy fand die Idee mit dem Abgang offenbar gar nicht so schlecht: „Das ist eine gute Idee! Ich will endlich nach Hause! Hier ist ja alles erledigt."

„Moment, ", schritt Neville energisch ein. „Da gäbe es noch ein paar Dinge zu klären!"

„Ach ja?" Er hatte offenbar zur alten Form zurückgefunden und reckte in bekannter Weise sein Kinn etwas nach oben.

Neville hatte keine Lust mehr auf Spielchen, also fragte er gerade heraus: „Wieso waren Sie am Mordtag – ich meine – am Tag von Ginnys Untertauchen bei ihr? Und was war das mit der Triflorifer-Blüte?"

Malfoy atmete tief durch, dann erwiderte er in ernstem Ton: „Ich wollte Ginny zurückgewinnen, sie hatte Schluss gemacht." Ein vorsichtiger Seitenblick auf die recht unbeeindruckte Hermine, dann fuhr er fort: „Die Blüte sollte dabei helfen. Doch Ginny regte sich sehr über das Geschenk und mein Anliegen auf, sodass ich den Rückzug antrat."

Diese nickte nachdenklich. „Allerdings!"

Dann zog sie die Schultern gerade und eilte wieder an den Arbeitsplatz. „Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen! Wir haben jetzt ungeheuer viel zu tun. Merlin! Wir haben tatsächlich ein stabiles Gegenmittel, ich kann es noch nicht glauben!" Sie winkte Slawitz zu sich. „FayDark, wir müssen sofort mein Institut kontaktieren wegen einer Produktion im großen Stil. Und die Presse! Außerdem…", sie stockte einen Moment, „…meine Familie! Die sollte ich als erstes informieren."

Hilfesuchend sah sie sich um. „Hermine! Meinst du, du könntest mich hier bei ein paar Dingen unterstützen?"

„Natürlich." Mit etwas müden Schritten eilte Hermine ihrer Freundin zu Hilfe.

Doch Neville konnte das nicht einfach so zulassen. „Hermine! Wir müssen das alles noch zu Protokoll nehmen, immerhin hast du mit deinem Verschwinden das halbe Aurorenbüro in Aufruhr versetzt. Und der Mord, der keiner war, dazu die verschwundene Leiche, die nur zurückverwandelt war, das gehört alles zu Papier gebracht!"

Zwei Frauenköpfe flogen herum und schleuderten ihm ein gleichzeitiges „Später!" entgegen.

Sie hatten recht. Für den lästigen Papierkram war noch ausreichend Zeit. Außerdem: Hatte er nicht schon genug zu diesem Fall beigetragen? Das konnte auch jemand anderer erledigen.

Er klappte den Rufspiegel auf und wählte. Als sich am anderen Ende eine Stimme meldete, erklärte er: „ Harry, du musst herkommen. Sofort." Er kratzte sich am Kinn, während er in den Apparat lauschte. „Ja, apparier einfach über meine Rufspiegel-Ortung hierher. Ob ich den Mörder gefunden habe?" Neville lächelte. „Nun ja, sagen wir mal: Ich habe den Fall gelöst!"

Er klappte den Rufspiegel zu.

Eine wichtige Sache gab es noch zu klären.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich hätte da noch eine Frage bezüglich ihrer familiären Situation ..."


	107. Chapter 107

**18:30 Uhr**

Sie verließen das Labor gemeinsam.

Hermine ging betont langsam. Alles war vorbei. Sehr eigenartig! Gerade waren sie noch in Lebensgefahr geschwebt – und jetzt? Der Fall war gelöst, ihre Arbeit beendet. Nun ja! Im Grunde hatte es schließlich nie einen Fall gegeben!

Bis auf die Tatsache, dass es für Lucius wirklich noch ein Nachspiel geben würde. Immerhin hatte der seine Finger in sehr dunklen Machenschaften gehabt.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass du bald wieder Aurorenbesuch haben wirst?", fragte sie ihn. Um im selben Moment zusammenzuzucken. Das hatte jetzt wirklich sehr zweideutig geklungen!

Doch Lucius hatte recht verstanden: „Ich weiß!", sagte er und hob die Schultern. „Aber was glaubst du, warum ich ein Heer von Anwälten bezahle? Die haben mich schon aus blöderen Situationen wieder rausgeboxt!"

Ein skrupelloser, vermögender und einflussreicher Geschäftsmann fiel nach einer finsteren, fehlgeschlagenen Aktion einfach wieder auf die Füße. Sollte sie deswegen böse sein?

Ja, sie sollte! Aber sie war es nicht.

Kurzfristig erleichtert atmete sie tief ein, ehe sich in ihr wieder alles zusammenzog. Sie musste noch so einiges klären!

„Was wirst du jetzt machen?", fragte sie wie nebenbei.

„Ich gehe sofort ins Ministerium und hole meinen Zauberstab zurück", antwortete Lucius leichthin. „Jetzt dürfte es keinen Grund mehr geben, warum er zurückgehalten wird, oder?" Er fasste ihren Arm: „Du solltest auch mitkommen. Schließlich willst du deinen doch auch wieder haben!"

Hermine nickte. Ja, das war gut, das schob die anstehende zwangsläufige Trennung noch ein klein wenig hinaus.

Denn: Gab es einen Grund für Lucius, bei ihr bleiben zu wollen? Sie war Aurorin. Und er?

Nun ja, ganz davon abgesehen, dass er mächtig und einflussreich war, kriminell war er auch. Dennoch, ihre Gefühle schrien geradezu: _Das ist völlig unerheblich._ Waren sie das? War es egal, wer Lucius über den Mann hinaus war, mit dem sie jetzt einige sehr intensive Tage verbracht hatte?

Sie seufzte leise, kämpfte nur der Form halber einen Moment mit sich. Denn sie was sich längst sicher!

„Und danach?" Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt. Jetzt war der Moment gekommen, an dem sie der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen musste. Jetzt gleich würde Lucius aufwachen und feststellen, dass diese ganze Geschichte nur ein unmöglicher Albtraum gewesen war. Einer, den man am besten so schnell wie möglich abschüttelte und hinter sich ließ. Immerhin war er des Mordes verdächtigt und in Quarantäne gesteckt worden, mit der ständig über ihm schwärenden Drohung, in Askaban zu landen.

Nein! Die letzte Woche konnte er nicht als schön empfunden haben.

So, wie sie! Die schönste Woche ihres Lebens!

Hermine fröstelte es plötzlich. Sie hatte davon ausgehen müssen, dass Ginny tot war. Ihre beste Freundin! Ermordet vom Liebhaber. Den sie, Hermine, zu überführen versucht hatte.

Und dann war alles aus dem Lot geraten: Sie hatte sich in Lucius verliebt und diese Tage, die so scheußlich begonnen hatten, waren zu den schönsten ihres Lebens geworden.

Das war verdreht. Völlig verdreht! Nein, schlimmer! Das war pervers!

Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete: Lucius war Ginnys Liebhaber gewesen. Und nur die Tatsache, dass Ginny tot war – ach was! Ginny lebte – und hatte mit Lucius schlicht nichts mehr zu tun. Wie umgekehrt auch. Das hatte sie doch eben in diesem Labor deutlich gespürt.

Lucius war also frei. Frei, um … mit ihr? Nein, gewiss nicht! Mit Sicherheit war er einfach nur erleichtert und froh, all dies endlich hinter sich lassen zu können. Inclusive ihr! Neu anfangen würde er jetzt. Womöglich mit seiner Frau!

Ja, das war es! Lucius würde sich mit seiner Frau aussöhnen und dann sein altes Leben wieder aufnehmen. Denn das hatte ihm gefallen!

Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Nie mehr wollte sie ihr altes Leben zurück. Sie wollte – ihn! Für immer!

„Danach appariere ich nach Hause!" Lucius dehnte sich, wohl in Vorfreude auf kommende Annehmlichkeiten. „Baden und ...", er sah sie an. „Ich will nie wieder auf diese primitiven Muggelsachen angewiesen sein." Dabei fasste er sich ans Kinn. „Ich bin schon ganz vernarbt von den vielen Schnitten."

„Und dann?" Oh, sie nervte sich schon selbst! Warum konnte sie nicht einfach sagen: _Nimm mich mit! Ich will bei dir bleiben!_

Er wiegte den Kopf leicht. „Ich weiß noch nicht. Ich muss mich natürlich wieder um meine Geschäfte kümmern."

Natürlich! Jetzt gleich würde er sagen: 'Kein Platz für dich, Hermine. Es gibt so viele Frauen, da brauch ich nicht eine dahergelaufene Aurorin, die mich quält.'

War sie im Labor noch erleichtert gewesen, dass dieser „Fall" ein gutes Ende genommen hatte, so bedauerte sie das jetzt. Für sie war es wunderbar gewesen. Erst die Quarantäne. Sie musste nur an diese Tage (und vor allem Nächte) denken, um wieder heftig Herzklopfen zu bekommen. Und dann die Flucht aus St. Mungos nach Bulgarien. Ihre irrwitzige gemeinsame Suche nach Dr. Slawitz. Der Biss der Ratte und … Du meine Güte! Und das alles mit einem Lucius Malfoy, den sie SO niemals eingeschätzt hätte. Den sie schätzen und lieben gelernt hatte.

Sie seufzte. Nun gut, in seinem normalen Leben war einfach kein Platz für sie. Sie kamen ja auch aus völlig unterschiedlichen Welten.

„Und du? Was willst du jetzt machen?"

Jetzt war es soweit! Ihr Herz überschlug sich fast. Jetzt kam der Abschied! „Ich ... äh ..."

„Urlaub? Oder erst einmal Zuhause ausspannen?"

Schon wieder wegfahren? Ach, sie war in der letzten Zeit genug unterwegs gewesen. Das reichte erst mal. Aber … würde er? Bestimmt, er war Luxus schließlich gewöhnt und stellte an einen Urlaub sicherlich andere Ansprüche als an die Woche, die gerade hinter ihnen lag.

„Ja, Urlaub wäre jetzt ganz schön, oder?", antwortete sie vorsichtig.

„Und wohin möchtest du reisen?"

Verdammt, musste er sie so neugierig ansehen? Und so wenig Hinweise darauf geben, wie er seine Fragen meinte? Wollte er von ihr wissen, wohin sie mit ihm ...? - Ach Quatsch. Er war beim Abschiednehmen und plänkelte einfach nur höflich mit ihr. Er hatte sich schließlich um seine Geschäfte zu kümmern. Seine illegalen Geschäfte! Was also sollte er mit ihr? Einer Aurorin!

_Hermine, reiß dich zusammen. Für dich beginnt Morgen wieder der Alltag!_

„Ich werde arbeiten gehen. Urlaub bleibt nur ein schöner Traum!" sagte sie und merkte, dass sie kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen.Sie blinzelte._ Jetzt bloß nicht heulen!_

Aber ihr WAR danach zumute! Sie wollte nicht in ihr altes, einsames Leben zurück, in dem sie ihre beste Freundin darum beneidete, lebenslustig, gesellig und beliebt zu sein! Sie wollte, ach sie wollte lieber so weiterleben, wie in den letzten Wochen. So – lebendig! So geliebt! Sie wollte endlich im RICHTIGEN Leben ankommen!

„Ja, arbeiten", sagte er versonnen. „Ich muss alles neu sortieren. Aber zuerst, gleich morgen werde ich nochmal ins St. Mungos gehen."

Jetzt war sie verblüfft. „Fühlst du dich - krank?" Was wollte er dort?

„Ich werde die Sterilisation rückgängig machen lassen." Der Blick, mit dem er sie bedachte, war Erstaunen pur. „Oder willst du keine Kinder?"

„Kinder?", ächzte sie mit belegter Stimme und plötzlich wild schlagendem Herzen.

„Ich bin bereits fünfzig", sagte er. „Ich kann nicht mehr warten. Wenn du also welche willst, dann sollte ich sehen, dass Scopia mich wieder in Gang setzt!" Er reckte sich ein Stück in die Höhe, als wollte er zeigen, wie sehr er dann Gas geben würde.

Hermine glaubte zu träumen. Lucius redete von Familiengründung. Mit ihr!

„Das kommt jetzt aber schnell!" Sie musste den Kopf schütteln, um das unwirkliche Gefühl daraus zu vertreiben. „Befürchtest du nicht, dass es dir zu viel wird? Ich und ein paar Kinder? Ich meine, du hattest doch schon einmal eine Familie. Du hast mir nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass das eine besonders tolle Erfahrung für dich gewesen wäre."

„Da war ich auch noch ein skrupelloser, egoistischer Idiot, der immer nur an sich selbst gedacht hat."

„Ach!" Sie hatte sich schnell gefangen und ging grinsend auf sein kokettes Spiel ein. „Jetzt bist du das nicht mehr?"

Er packte sie an den Armen und rüttelte sie sacht: „Erinnere dich! Du selbst hast das bestätigt!"

„Ich habe gesagt ..." Sie lachte und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. „Ich habe gesagt, dass du auf einem guten Weg bist." Plötzlich wurde sie ernst. „Was ist mit deinen dunklen Machenschaften? Wirst du diese 'Geschäfte' aufgeben? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, dich mit einem Kind an jeder Hand in Askaban besuchen zu müssen."

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?" Er verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Du bist doch weg, sobald ich mein altes, verantwortungsloses Leben wieder aufnehme. Oder sehe ich das falsch?"

Hermine lächelte: „Du siehst das überaus korrekt."

„Eben", grinste er zurück. „Dann könnte ich dabei zusehen, wie du dir einen Anderen angelst, nur weil der ein 'über die Maßen verantwortungsbewußter Mann' ist, der 'die Verantwortung für seine Fehler und sein Leben übernommen hat'. "Er senkte seine Stimme gefährlich: „So einen unfreundlichen, arroganten Idioten wie Severus."

„DAS hast du dir gemerkt?" strahlte sie ihn an. Dass sie diese Worte gesagt hatte, musste Jahrhunderte her sein!

„Natürlich!" Er knurrte noch immer, hob dann aber seine Mundwinkel. „Immerhin hast du mich danach zum ersten Mal geküsst!"

Jetzt MUSSTE sie ihn wieder küssen, in die Arme ziehen! „Du bleibst also auf dem Weg?"

Er schnaubte: „Ich habe eine gesetzestreue Aurorin an meiner Seite! Die wird mir schon rechtzeitig auf die Finger klopfen, sollte ich in Versuchung geraten!

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!" Hermine strahlte noch mehr, drängte sich eng an ihn, in seinen Arm und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Sie WAR angekommen.


	108. Chapter 108

**18.35 Uhr**

Narzissa! Er musste zu ihr, sofort!

Im Geiste malte sich Neville bereits aus, wie sie auf die freudige Nachricht reagieren würde.

Sie würde auf ihn zulaufen und ihn umarmen! Ihm ins Ohr flüstern „Endlich bin ich frei für dich!"

Sein Herz begann, in Vorfreude schneller zu schlagen.

Doch dann setzte eine finstere Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ein: Würde sie ihn wirklich als Partner haben wollen? Oder hatte sie ihn schon abgeschrieben? War es für sie nur eine kurze Eskapade gewesen, die nun unwiderruflich vorbei war?

Was sollte sie schließlich auch mit einem jungen Mann wie ihm anfangen, der ihr nichts bieten konnte.

Neville umklammerte unwillkürlich den kühlen Ring in seiner Hosentasche, während er sich zum Apparieren bereit machte.

Kurz darauf stand er wieder einmal vor der schweren Haustür von Malfoy Mansion. Nervös fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Gleich würde ihm Narzissa gegenüberstehen. Sein Mund fühlte sich ausgetrocknet an, als nach seinem zweiten Klopfen die Türe langsam geöffnet wurde.

Doch statt in das Gesicht der Hausherrin blickte er in Fidelitys betrübte Miene, die sich jedoch schlagartig aufhellte, als sie ihn erkannte.

„Mr. Longbottom! Fidelity ist so froh, dass er kommen konnte! Sie hat nicht gewusst, an wen sie sich wenden könnte. Denn nicht viele Menschen hören uns Hauselfen zu, aber bei Mr. Longbottom .."

Neville hatte im Moment keinen Nerv für netten Small Talk mit der Hauselfe und unterbrach deren Redefluss barsch. „Ich muss mit Mrs. Malfoy sprechen, Fidelity!"

Die hellen Augen der Elfe weiteten sich entsetzt. „Meine Herrin ist nicht da! Schon seit heute Vormittag ist sie verschwunden! Fidelity dachte, dass Mr. Longbottom vielleicht hergekommen ist, weil er weiß, wo sie ist!"

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich muss Sie dringend sprechen. Ist sie vielleicht unterwegs zu einem geschäftlichen Termin?" Neville wurde nun wirklich ungeduldig.

„Nein! Die Herrin hat mittags bereits das Haus verlassen und ist auch zu den heutigen Besprechungen nicht erschienen, das macht sie sonst nie! Und sie hat sich nicht bei Fidelity abgemeldet und gesagt, wohin sie geht, so wie sie es sonst tut. Niemand weiß, wo die Herrin ist!"

Nachdenklich kratzte sich Neville am Kinn. Narzissa hatte also am Vormittag noch die Pressekonferenz bezüglich der Neuausrichtung der Stiftung gegeben. Danach Moraless gefeuert. Und anschließend war sie abgetaucht.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten?

In seiner Brust begann eine kleine Flamme leise zu flackern.

Nein, das konnte nicht sein!

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das war einfach zu unwahrscheinlich!

Trotzdem – irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm ganz deutlich, dass er seinem Gefühl nachgeben sollte.

Neville räusperte sich. „Fidelity, ich hab da so eine Idee, wo Mrs. Malfoy sein könnte. Ich muss los."

Narzissa saß schon seit Stunden am gleichen Ort. Sie fühlte weder die feuchte Novemberkälte noch bemerkte sie die einbrechende Dunkelheit, denn ihre Gedanken drehten sich beständig immer weiter im Kreis.

Sie wusste, dass es für Neville und sie keine Zukunft geben konnte. Das hatte auch er richtig erkannt. Niemals würde Lucius zulassen, dass sie sich von ihm trennen würde.

Und schon gleich gar nicht, um eine Beziehung mit einem AUROR zu führen! Ausgerechnet! Noch dazu mit einem, der fast zwanzig Jahre jünger war als sie!

Doch sie konnte auch nicht einfach so zurückkehren und wieder mit eingefrorenem Lächeln neben Lucius auf irgendeiner Veranstaltung ihre repräsentativen Pflichten erfüllen. Nicht nach allem, was sie mit Neville erlebt hatte.

Irgendwie musste sie eine Lösung finden. Vielleicht würde sie sich im Ausland niederlassen. Dort irgendeine Funktion ausfüllen, die es Lucius erlaubte sein Gesicht zu wahren, und sie trotzdem ihrem Ehegefängnis fern bleiben konnte.

Narzissa seufzte leise. Das alles war keine echte Alternative zu ihm. Zu Neville.

Wie sollte sie die Erinnerung an ihn jemals aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannen?

Nein, das war gar nicht das Thema. Sie WOLLTE erst gar nicht versuchen, ihn zu vergessen.

Die Herausforderung war vielmehr, ohne ihn weiterzumachen.

Es half alles nichts:

Im Moment galt es nur, den ersten Schritt zu tun

Aufstehen von dieser Bank.

Einfach den Park verlassen.

Zurück ins Manor.

Doch ihre Beine machten keine Anstalten, ihren gewohnten Dienst aufzunehmen.

`Nur noch ein paar Minuten`, sagte sie zu sich selbst, `nur noch einmal den Blick über die weich beleuchteten Pflanzen gleiten lassen. Nur noch einmal ganz kurz hier auf dieser Parkbank sitzen, zu der ER mich geführt hatte.`

Sie atmete tief ein, um den Duft der feuchten Nadelbäume aufzufangen. Blickte ein letztes Mal um sich: über die hohen Buchen, in die dichten Hecken, durch die langen Äste der Trauerweide.

Genau in diesem Moment erkannte sie eine Gestalt, die aus der dunklen Umzäunung aus Pflanzen heraustrat. Narzissa zuckte im ersten Augenblick zusammen, doch dann fühlte sie, dass es keinen Grund gab, sich zu ängstigen. Sie wusste, wer da auf sie zukam.

Instinktiv stand sie auf und konnte dem Reflex, schnell auf ihn zuzulaufen, nur mühsam widerstehen.

Er kam näher, ergriff ihre Hände, hielt sie in seinen fest.

Wie schön es war, dass sie beide hier wieder zusammen waren!

Vielleicht sollte sie einfach alles hinter sich lassen. Ihr altes, ungeliebtes Leben vergessen und mit ihm weglaufen. Irgendwohin, wo sie keinen Namen und keine Vergangenheit haben würden.

Dieser Gedanke erschien ihr hier - so nahe bei ihm stehend und mit ihren kalten Fingern in seinen warmen Händen - auf einmal so verlockend, dass sie seinen laut gesprochenen Satz erst gar nicht verstand.

Doch nun hatte diese Aussage endlich einen Weg in ihr Bewusstsein gefunden und ließ sie erstarren.

„Es ist vorbei!" hatte er gesagt.

Vorbei!

Als ob sie das nicht wusste! Schließlich waren sie sich doch beide einig gewesen, als sie es beendet hatten. Narzissa verstand nicht ganz, warum er hier aufgetaucht war, nur um ihr das noch einmal zu sagen. Gleichzeitig schämte sie sich für ihre eigenen, völlig unrealistischen Gedanken, die ihr noch vor ein paar Sekunden durch den Kopf geschossen waren.

Sie entzog ihm seine Hände, die er unverständlicherweise immer noch festhielt, und bemühte sich um einen entschlossenen Ton in der Stimme. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass es mit uns nicht weitergehen kann. Das hatten wir doch bereits festgehalten. Wieso musst du das noch einmal hier wiederholen?"

Überrascht sah sie, wie sich Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck seltsam veränderte. Er begann zu lächeln, schüttelte dabei in vollkommen unsinniger Manier den Kopf und griff erneut nach ihren Händen. Welche sie ihm natürlich entzog!

Unbeeindruckt davon stieß er hervor: „Du verstehst nicht, Narzissa! Der Fall ist geklärt! Ginny lebt, sie hat das alles selbst eingefädelt, es gab also gar keinen Mord – na ja, von der Ratte mal abgesehen."

Welch wirres Zeug gab er da nur von sich? Sie hatte kein Wort verstanden, aber das zuversichtliche Strahlen, mit dem er sie nun anblickte, entschädigte sie dafür mehr als genug.

Er griff an ihren Ellenbogen und zog sie auf die Bank zurück, auf die er sich ebenfalls niederließ. „Komm, setz dich, Narzissa, ich erzähl dir alles der Reihe nach."

Immer verwunderter lauschte sie seinen lebhaften Erzählungen.

Schließlich war er am Ende angekommen und zog das Fazit: „Lucius ist mit Hermine zusammen, er wird uns also keine Steine mehr in den Weg legen." Als Bekräftigung seiner Worte legte er den Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie an sich.

Narzissa befreite sich mühsam aus seinem leidenschaftlichen Griff. „Es wäre nicht die erste Affäre, die er hat. Das hat überhaupt nichts mit mir zu tun! Nach außen hin will er doch trotzdem die Ehe weiterführen!"

Neville würde das endlich einsehen müssen! So schön die Vorstellung auch war, die Realität sah leider anders aus.

Es tat ihr leid, ihn so enttäuschen zu müssen. Langsam hob sie die Hand und fuhr sanft über seine Wange. „Neville, ich weiß, dass das schwer für dich ist, aber Lucius würde niemals wegen einer neuen Gespielin in eine Scheidung einwilligen. So wichtig sind ihm diese jungen Dinger eben nicht."

Wieso hatte Neville immer noch dieses wunderbare Lächeln im Gesicht? Und was kramte er da gerade aus seiner Hosentasche hervor?

Einen Ring?

Er präsentierte ihr ihn auf seiner Handfläche.

Das war eindeutig Lucius` Ehering!

Nevilles ruhige Stimme stand im krassen Gegensatz zu ihrem aufgewühlten Inneren: „Dieses junge Ding IST ihm wichtig. So wichtig, dass er in eine Scheidung einwilligt. Er hat mir den Ring für dich mitgegeben und du sollst dich wegen eines Termins dafür mit ihm in Verbindung setzen."

Sollte das wirklich wahr sein? Ihre Finger umschlossen krampfhaft das kühle Metall, als brauche sie eine greifbare, tastbare, real vorliegende Bestätigung für diese Worte.

Doch Neville hatte offensichtlich noch eine andere Idee, wie er sie vom Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussage überzeugen konnte. Er zog sie kurzerhand an sich, schloss sie vollkommen in seiner Umarmung ein, drückte sie innig an seine Brust. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren, verschlossen sanft ihren Mund.

Wie traumhaft es doch war, bei ihm zu sein. Ihm nahe sein zu dürfen – jetzt und auch in Zukunft!

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Rücken, genoss die Wärme seines Körpers, fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare – widerspenstig, leicht gelockt und wunderbar kurz geschnitten. Es fühlte sich herrlich an!

Als er ihren Mund wieder freigab, sprach sie leise in sein Ohr: „Da kann ich Ginny ja eigentlich nur dankbar sein, dass sie ein derartiges Drama ersonnen hat."

Neville küsste ihre Schläfe, dann fuhr er mit dem Zeigefinger zärtlich über ihr Gesicht. „Allerdings. Denn wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ein simpler Rattenmord….."

Sie vollendete seinen Satz lächelnd: „…zu so einer wundervollen Geschichte führen kann!"


	109. Chapter 109

**Epilog - Ein Jahr später**

.

**03. 11. 2006 10:00 Uhr**

**.  
**

Augusta Longbottom zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte demonstrativ auf den Friseur am Nebenplatz. Dieses neumodische Gehabe! Früher waren die Haare einfach per Zauberstab getrocknet worden, aber jetzt wollten viele Salons modern sein und benutzten diese unsäglichen Muggelapparate. Selbst hier in „Miller´s Scissorhands" gab es diese helmartigen Blasegeräte, die einen Höllenlärm veranstalteten. Man verstand ja sein eigenes Wort nicht mehr, von einer Unterhaltung ganz zu schweigen!

Verärgert griff sie zu den Magazinen, die von einer freundlichen Shampoo-Elfe auf das Tischchen vor ihr abgelegt worden waren.

Sie blätterte in der „Hexenwoche" und landete schließlich bei einer Seite, auf der zahllose kleine Täubchen hin und herflatterten.

Augusta zog ihre Lesebrille aus der bauchigen Handtasche und beugte sich interessiert über den Artikel.

**Der Junge, der lebt – UNTER DER HAUBE**

Harry Potter, 28, Auror, hat am vergangenen Wochenende endlich geheiratet.

Mit seiner Braut Ginny, 27, geborene Weasley, verbindet ihn eine bereits langjährige Liebe.

„Wir haben uns seit unserer Zeit auf Hogwarts niemals aus den Augen verloren", waren seine Worte auf die Frage, wie er Ginny Weasley kennengelernt habe.

Die Wissenschaftlerin Ginevra Weasley hatte vor einiger Zeit für Furore gesorgt, weil es ihr gelungen war, ein Mittel gegen die Rattenpest zu entwickeln. Damit hat sie der magischen Welt nicht nur einen Riesendienst erwiesen, sondern diese höchstwahrscheinlich vor einem grausamen Untergang gerettet!

Ist es nicht eine ganz wundervolle Fügung des Schicksals, dass genau diese beiden Retter der magischen Welt von nun an gemeinsam durchs Leben schreiten? Immerhin hat Harry Potter vor acht Jahren den mächtigsten aller Schwarzmagier, Lord Voldemort, besiegt.

Die beiden gaben bei der Trauung im exclusiven Magcelsio ein fabelhaftes Paar ab. Er, mittelgroß und dunkelhaarig, war in einen anthrazitfarbenen Anzug von `Dolls und Havanna` gewandet.

Sie, eine rothaarige, elfenhafte Schönheit, trug eine fliederfarbene Kreation von `Iff Sanloro`.

Die beiden heirateten im engen Familien- und Freundeskreis. Man munkelt, dass die Braut in letzter Sekunde ihr wertvolles Kleid noch magisch hatte vergrößern müssen. Trägt die märchenhaft schöne und frischgebackene Mrs. Potter etwa ein süßes Geheimnis unter dem Herzen?

In diesem Zusammenhang muss erwähnt werden, dass die Familie Weasley zu Mehrlingsgeburten neigt.

Harry Potter antwortete auf eine entsprechende Frage lapidar: „Hauptsache, es werden keine Vierlinge!"

In so einem Falle müsste der Held der Schlacht um Hogwarts wohl noch einiges an Mut und Durchhaltevermögen aufbringen!

Die Hexenwoche wünscht dem berühmten Paar alles Gute, jede Menge Kinder und noch viel Erfolg! Wir werden den weiteren Werdegang der beiden natürlich stets nah verfolgen!

Harry und Ginny: Wir zählen auf euch, wenn die magische Welt wieder einmal in Gefahr sein sollte!

Endlich war der Lärm vorbei und der Friseur trat zu ihr. „Mrs. Longbottom, wie immer? Hinten nur die Spitzen schneiden und eine kleine Tönung in weißgold-emaille."

„Ganz genau, Nellas!"

Augusta deutete auf das magische Foto, aus dem die frisch Vermählten munter winkten.

„Ach sehen Sie nur, was für ein hübsches Paar! So harmonisch. Und die Braut noch ganz jung." Sehnsuchtsvoll glitten ihre Augen über das jugendliche Gesicht der kleinenWeasley.

„Mein Enkelsohn war übrigens auch auf der Hochzeit. Hat mir sogar ein Stück Torte mitgebracht, Passionsfrucht-Buttercreme, ganz delikat!"

Die füllige Dame am Nebenplatz war bei diesen Worten offenbar aufmerksam geworden und wandte sich ihr nun zu. „Diesen Potter kenne ich auch. Der war mal kurz im St. Mungos, in meiner ehemaligen Abteilung. Wollte Hilfe von mir in einem Kriminal-Fall. Eine Entführung, die dann gar keine gewesen ist! Was ich auch sofort gesagt habe!"

„Sie meinen doch nicht etwa die Malfoy-Geschichte?"

„Malfoy?" Nellas verharrte mitten im Tun. „Sprechen Sie von Lucius Malfoy?"

„Ja, ja. Ich war da eine wichtige Zeugin." Stolz hob die Frau ihr Doppelkinn. „Wurde lange von einem Auror befragt, der hieß übrigens auch Longbottom, glaube ich. Sehr professioneller Mann, nahm alle meine Aussagen genau zu Protokoll."

„Für Lucius Malfoy hab ich ein paar Jahre gearbeitet", mischte sich Nellas wieder ein.

„Sie waren sein Friseur?" Augustas Stimme schraubte sich in schwindelnde Höhen. „Sie waren Friseur von Lucius Malfoy?"

„Anfangs", gab Nellas zu. „Aber dann fragte er mich, ob ich nicht sein persönlicher Assistent werden wolle."

„Das ist ja hochinteressant", nickte Augusta. Nellas, ein Promi-Coiffeur? Da fiel ihr doch gleich ganz spontan die Frage aller Fragen ein: „Ist sein Blond denn echt?"

„Tut mir leid", schüttelte Nellas den Kopf. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Das fällt unter die Friseur-Schweigepflicht."

Augusta betrachtete den schmucken jungen Mann mit ganz anderen Augen. Er hatte, wie Lucius Malfoy, lange Haare, aber in einem warm schimmernden Braun. Und er war ebenfalls sehr attraktiv.

Allerdings um einiges jünger als Lucius.

„Sie waren also nicht nur sein Friseur?" Dem Mann mussten doch Informationen zu entlocken sein!

„Nein! Er hat mich für auswärtige Aufgaben benötigt."

„Und warum arbeiten Sie jetzt nicht mehr für ihn?"

Augusta ärgerte sich, dass Nellas so sparsam antwortete. Wie oft war sie schon von seinen Mitarbeitern Edward oder Swinni mit nutzlosem Tratsch überschüttet worden. Aber nun, da es endlich Interessantes zu erfahren gab, ließ sich der Salonchef jedes Wort aus der hübschen Nase ziehen!

„Nun ja! Wie Sie wissen, hat Mister Malfoy eine ganze Reihe Geschäfte aufgegeben. Aus Zeitgründen, wie man ja auch der Presse entnehmen konnte. Das hat mich wieder hierher zurückgebracht."

„Sie meinen – Mister Malfoy war – HIER?"

Augusta rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Vielleicht war er auf genau diesem gesessen?

„Ach was!" Nellas schüttelte seine Haarpracht. „Wer für Mister Malfoy arbeitet, kommt zu Mister Malfoy. Nicht umgekehrt."

„Und jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!" Nellas lächelte hintergründig und schob das Haubengebläse von ihrer Nachbarin weg.

„Na, Miss Knife, dann wollen wir mal!"

Nun hatte er tatsächlich eine Schere in der Hand. Ein gefährlich wirkendes Metall-Ding statt des üblichen `Scissero-Zaubers`!

„Ich kenne diesen Malfoy auch", mischte sich Knife nun wieder ein. „Ein sehr unangenehmer Typ!"

Augusta wandte sich ihr zu: „Aber haben Sie soeben nicht Mister Longbottom erwähnt?

„Oh ja!" Miss Knife nickte eifrig. „Ein sehr freundlicher und zuvorkommender junger Mann. Macht seine Arbeit ungewöhnlich gründlich, wir hatten ein langes Gespräch!"

„Das war MEIN Enkel!" warf sich Augusta in die Brust.

„Er ist inzwischen übrigens Gruppenleiter in der Aurorenzentrale. Haben Sie ihm denn weiterhelfen können?"

„Selbstverständlich! Ich hatte ja direkten Kontakt mit den entflohenen Häftlingen. Diese Granger hat mich ja fast skalpiert!" Sie fasste sich mit der rechten Hand in ihren Schopf. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass man die Spuren nicht mehr sieht. Muss morgen meine Antrittsrede halten. Ich bekomme meine eigene Station im St. Mungos!" Sie drehte sich nach dem Friseur um: „Nellas! Haben Sie auch diesen neuen Muggel-Lockenstab? Da könnten Sie doch noch ein bisschen was hier an den Seiten verschönern!"

Statt Zauberstab nun ein Muggel-Lockenstab? Was für ein Unsinn war das denn! Wozu gab es denn den Rud Ivölla-Zauber? Augusta musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen, als der Friseur begann, einzelne Strähnen um ein albernes Stück Metall zu wickeln.

Sie hob die Zeitung, um ihr Gesicht zu verbergen, während ihr die Shampoo-Elfe auf die altmodische Art die Haare wusch. Magisch, selbstverständlich!

Moment, hatte sie nicht in der Inhaltsangabe des Magazins einen Hinweis gelesen? Dieses Interview mit Hermine Granger war doch als Topthema der aktuellen Ausgabe angekündigt! Augusta befeuchtete ihre Fingerkuppen mit der Zunge und blätterte hektisch in den Seiten herum.

Da! Sie hatte es gefunden!

Sie setzte ein süßes Lächeln auf und drehte sich samt ihrem Stuhl zur Nachbarin. Hermine war zwar muggelstämmig, aber ein ganz liebes Mädchen, das hatte Neville oft genug erzählt. Gut, in den letzten Jahren hatte der Beruf sie sicher etwas härter gemacht und von ihrem Ehrgeiz hätte sich Neville eine Scheibe abschneiden können, aber wenn Hermine dieser Krankenschwester ein paar Strähnen ausgerissen hatte, waren dafür sicher triftige Gründe vorhanden gewesen! Basta!

„Sie haben doch vorher Mrs. Granger erwähnt, die erfolgreiche Aurorin. Hier gibt es ein langes Interview!"

Der Kopf der nun gelockten Dame flog herum, die Turmfrisur verfing sich im Metallstab. „Autsch! Bei Merlins Bart! Schon wieder ein paar Haare weg! Nehmen Sie dieses Ding aus meiner Frisur!", fuhr sie Nellas an. Dann wandte sie sich Augusta zu. „Was soll _die_ schon Wichtiges zu erzählen haben!"

„Na dann hören Sie mal: "Augusta räusperte sich theatralisch und begann mit durchdringender Stimme zu lesen:

**Festliche Einweihung der B.E.L.F.E.R-Seniorenstätten**

Am 01. November 2006 wurden die neueingerichteten B.E.L.F.E.R.-Wohnheime mit einem feierlichen Akt seitens der Begründerin Hermine Granger-Malfoy und der Förderer Lucius Malfoy und Menacio Moraless eingeweiht.

Die Wohnheime, die eine absolute Neuerung darstellen, wurden für Hauselfen eingerichtet, die aus Altersgründen nicht mehr bei ihren Herren verbleiben können. In jeder britischen Großstadt befindet sich jetzt ein Altersheim für Hauselfen.

Finanziert werden sie durch die Altersvorsorge, die seit Jahresanfang für alle Hauselfen zu entrichten ist.

Eine Zahlung, die absolut neu und spektakulär ist.

Lesen Sie dazu ein Interview mit der ehemaligen Aurorin und Begründerin Hermine Granger-Malfoy.

**Hexenwoche:** „Mrs. Malfoy, Sie hatten die Idee, eine Rentenzahl-Pflicht für Hauselfen einzuführen. Können Sie uns sagen, aus welchem Grund Sie sich ausgerechnet für diese …, hrm … Wesen einsetzen?"

**Malfoy: **„Zunächst einmal: Mein Name ist Granger-Malfoy!"

**Hexenwoche: **„Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mrs Malf – äh – Granger-Malfoy."

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Finden Sie es nicht auch skandalös, dass es Wesen gibt, die vom Menschen derart ausgebeutet werden?"

**Hexenwoche:** „Bis jetzt bin ich immer davon ausgegangen, dass Hauselfen das so wollen!"

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Das ist richtig. Dennoch: Sollte der Mensch, der diese Dienste in Anspruch nimmt, nicht gefälligst dafür Sorge tragen, dass der oder die Elfe in seinen Diensten einen Lebensabend ohne Plackerei verbringen kann?"

**Hexenwoche:** „Jetzt, wo Sie es sagen. Aber ja!"

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Ich habe mir also Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie man Hauselfen das Leben erleichtern könnte. Sie lehnen nämlich eine Befreiung und die damit verbundene Notwendigkeit, für Ihre Dienste Geld zu fordern, vehement ab."

**Hexenwoche:** „Da sind Sie auf die Rentenpflicht gekommen?"

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Exakt! Der Dienstherr zahlt kein Gehalt. Aber er zahlt einen kleinen Betrag in die B.E.L.F.E.R-Kasse. Und die sorgt dafür, dass die altgewordene Hauselfe, wenn Sie von Ihrem Herrn nicht mehr gebraucht wird, in ein Seniorenheim einziehen kann. Es ist nämlich skandalös, was bisher mit alten Hauselfen geschehen ist."

**Hexenwoche** begierig: „Was denn?"

**Granger-Malfoy** angewidert: „Das reichte von Davonjagen über In-Löcher-stopfen bis hin, sie zu köpfen."

**Hexenwoche** ebenfalls angewidert: „Das ist ja widerlich!"

**Granger-Malfoy: **„Sie sagen es. Es ist widerlich und unmenschlich!"

**Hexenwoche:** „Sie meinten unelfisch?"

**Granger-Malfoy** leicht verdutzt: „Aber ja!"

**Hexenwoche:** „Mrs. Granger-Malfoy, wie ging das, diese Rentenpflicht für Hauselfen gesetzlich durchzusetzen. Haben die Herren der Elfen nicht gegen diese Zahlung protestiert?"

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Anfangs schon. Doch als allgemein bekannt wurde, dass man sogenannte unnütz gewordene Hauselfen auf diesem Weg gebilligterweise loswerden könne, war die Zahlung plötzlich kein Problem mehr."

**Hexenwoche: **„Dienlich dazu war sicher die Tatsache, dass ein Gesetz erlassen worden war, nachdem es verboten ist, Hauselfen zu vertreiben oder gar umzubringen."

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Ja! Und um Ihre Worte zu verwenden: Diese Tatsache war sogar äußerst dienlich. Die reiche Zaubererwelt will keine greisen Hauselfen durchfüttern."

**Hexenwoche:** „Und haben Sie schon Anmeldungen für Ihre Heime?"

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Sie belieben zu scherzen! Die Heime sind bereits alle voll!"

**Hexenwoche **erstaunt: „Wie darf ich das verstehen? Sie feiern doch erst heute die Eröffnung!"

**Granger-Malfoy:** „Unter dem Ansturm der Anfragen haben wir notgedrungen nachgegeben. Zur Stunde ist nur noch in Glasgow ein geringes Kontingent an Heimplätzen vorhanden. Alle anderen Plätze sind zum Teil schon seit Monaten belegt.

Man sieht also, der Bedarf an Elfen-Seniorenheimen ist groß."

**Hexenwoche:** „Ich danke Ihnen für dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch."


	110. Chapter 110

**03. 11. 2006, 10:30 Uhr**

.

.

Augusta ließ die Zeitschrift sinken und wollte gerade einen Schluck Kürbisschorle trinken, da polterte die toupierte Nachbarin auch schon los. „Als ob wir sonst keine Probleme hätten! Ein Heim für Elfen! Diese Granger ist doch von allen guten Geistern verlassen!"

„Granger-Malfoy!" korrigierte Augusta prompt.

Die Knife gestikulierte aufgebracht mit den Händen. „Das ist ja sowieso die Höhe! Diese Ehe! Wissen Sie, man hatte die beiden in eine gemeinsame Zelle gesteckt, in St. Mungos. Aber da waren die sich noch spinnefeind, die ganze Zeit, das hab ich tagtäglich mitbekommen. Man hat als erfahrene Schwester ein Auge für so Dinge." Ein Hoch auf das scharfe Auge der Clementia Knife! Sie setzte eine überhebliche Miene auf und fuhr dann fort. „Wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, dass die beiden schon ein Paar gewesen wären und dann am Ende vielleicht noch dort im Bett ... auf meiner Station ..." Sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht, schüttelte dann aber energisch den Kopf. Eine Locke löste sich und hing ihr mitten ins Gesicht. „Aber so etwas hätte ich selbstverständlich nie durchgehen lassen! Solange ich für die Quarantäne-Station zuständig war, herrschte da Zucht und Ordnung!"

Wenn du dich da nur nicht täuscht, dachte sich Augusta, die von Neville eine ganz andere Version der Geschichte gehört hatte. Sie kicherte leise in sich hinein.

Dann nahm sie das Magazin wieder hoch. „Es geht noch weiter! Hier kommt noch ein Interview mit Mister Malfoy!"

Vom Nachbarstuhl ertönte ein angewidertes Schnauben. Das spornte Augusta erst recht an. Sie rückte die Brille auf der Nase zurecht und las weiter:

Der Festakt wurde mit einem Elfenchor eröffnet. Nach den Ansprachen der zum Teil honorigen Gäste (der Zaubereiminister nannte die Heime: „Merlins Segen!"), gab es ein fulminantes kaltes Büfett.

Die ebenfalls zu den Feierlichkeiten erschienene Elfenschar hatte es sich nämlich nicht nehmen lassen, die Gäste auf das festlichste zu bewirten.

Hexenwoche ist es gelungen, den Förderer der Heime, Mister Lucius Malfoy zu interviewen. Lesen Sie hier, was er zu sagen hat:

**Hexenwoche:** „Mister Malfoy, Sie finanzieren diese Einrichtungen vor. Immerhin gehen erst seit Jahresanfang Rentenzahlungen ein.

Das ist eine äußerst großzügige Geste von Ihnen.

**Malfoy:** „Danke! Aber es war meine Frau, die nach der Bedarfsfeststellung auf sofortige Umsetzung der Pläne beharrte. Hauselfen waren ihr schon immer ein Anliegen!"

**Hexenwoche: **„Mister Malfoy. Lassen Sie uns von Zahlen sprechen. Sie haben in jeder britischen Großstadt ein Elfenheim bauen lassen. Was schulden die Elfen Ihnen also?"

**Malfoy **galant: „Meine Liebe! Was interessieren Zahlen? Die Summe ist gigantisch. Aber für eine gute Tat ist doch kein Engagement zu groß, nicht wahr?"

**Hexenwoche: **„Sie sind als scharfer Geschäftsmann bekannt, dem man ein solch soziales Verständnis nicht zutraut."

**Mafoy **diskret: „In diesem Projekt steckt über die soziale Komponente hinaus ein Riesenpotenzial an Verdienstmöglichkeiten!"

**Hexenwoche** sehr neugierig: „Die da wären?"

**Malfoy**, sich nach seiner Gemahlin umsehend: „Wenn Sie mich nicht verraten, es ist folgendermaßen: Die Hauselfen in den Heimen weigern sich, in den großzügig ausgestatteten Apartments zu leben. Sie rotten sich lieber zusammen und verkriechen sich in dunkle Ecken. Die Wohnungen bleiben völlig unberührt. Außerdem reißen sie sich um jede erreichbare Aufgabe und Arbeit.

Es gibt sogar einen zentralen Elfenrat, der an mich herangetreten ist und eine Lebensaufgabe für diese Hauselfen fordert."

**Hexenwoche** verschwörerisch: „Das ist ja hochinteressant! Und hat der Rat eine Idee entwickelt?"

**Malfoy** gönnerisch: „In der Tat! Der Elfenrat ist mithilfe meines Advokaten Menacio Moraless mit einer sehr interessanten und lukrativen Idee an mich herangetreten."

**Hexenwoche** mit heraushängender Zunge: „Die da wäre?"

**Malfoy** souverän: „Nachdem die Zimmer der Heime von den Hauselfen nicht genutzt werden, sollen sie in Hotelzimmer umgewandelt werden. Ich werde eine Hotelkette gründen."

**Hexenwoche** atemlos: „Eine von alten Hauselfen betriebene Hotelkette?"

**Malfoy:** „Richtig!"

**Hexenwoche:** „Für die Sie nicht einmal Rentenbeiträge zahlen müssen, nicht wahr?"

**Malfoy** pikiert: „Immerhin bin ich in millionenschwere Vorkasse gegangen. Und Sie vergessen, dass das alles nicht meine Idee war!"

**Hexenwoche** indiskret: „Was sagt denn Ihre Frau dazu?" (Für die Leser: Hermine Granger-Malfoy)

**Malfoy** spitz: „Sie weiß davon noch nichts."

**Hexenwoche **skandalwitternd: „Ist es dann aber nicht unvorsichtig, dies hier so öffentlich in der Hexenwoche zu verkünden?"

**Malfoy **überzeugt: „Meine Frau liest die Hexenwoche nicht. Darüber hinaus wird sie natürlich so schnell wie möglich über diese Neuentwicklung informiert werden."

**Hexenwoche **neugierig: „Und wenn sie protestiert?"

**Malfoy **leicht unwillig: „Dann soll sie sich selbst ein Beschäftigungsprogramm für all die arbeitslosen Hauselfen einfallen lassen."

**Hexenwoche** strahlend: „Mister Malfoy, ich danke Ihnen für dieses mehr als aufschlussreiche Gespräch."

Die Hexenwoche hofft natürlich, dass durch diese Neuentwicklung keine Krise in die noch junge Malfoy-Grangersche Ehe einzieht!

„Ein wenig Perlenstaub auf die Haare, damit sie schön glänzen?", fragte Nellas, der inzwischen wieder dazu gekommen war.

Augusta nickte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Sagen Sie, wie läuft es denn bei den beiden? Sie haben doch sicher noch Kontakt zu ihnen."

Der Friseur lächelte nur vielsagend. „Ich habe das Paar in wirklich kritischen Situationen erlebt und bin mir sicher, dass sie wunderbar harmonieren. Und nun wollen wir noch ein wenig Volumen in die Frisur bringen!" Er zielte mit seinem Zauberspruch auf Augustas Kopf.

Miss Knife mischte sich schon wieder ein. „Also auf meiner ehemaligen Station, da waren die beiden – „

Bei Merlins Rauschebart! Fing die jetzt schon wieder an!

Augusta unterbrach den Redefluss mit energischen Worten: „Und jetzt hat man Sie also versetzt?"

„Befördert! Ich bin jetzt die rechte Hand eines unserer berühmtesten Oberheiler."

Skeptisch runzelte Augusta die Stirn. Sicher waren das nur leere Sprüche einer Angeberin! Das konnte man leicht überprüfen. Immerhin las sie regelmäßig die gut recherchierten Medizin-Rubriken in der `Burgitti` und kannte alle namhaften Experten, die dort den Leserinnen hilfreiche Tipps gaben.

„Und wer soll das sein?", wollte sie wissen.

„Oberheiler Skopia!" verkündete die Knife stolz.

„Nie gehört. So berühmt kann der nicht sein, wenn ich ihn nicht kenne", stellte Augusta kurzerhand fest und war froh, dieser arroganten Ziege eins auswischen zu können.

„Das wundert mich nicht, er ist Urologe! Und eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet."

„Tatsächlich!", erwiderte Augusta spitz. „Und was ist Ihre Aufgabe dort?"

„Ich bin Oberschwester auf der urologischen Station. Man hat mich extra dafür ausgewählt. Dabei hatten sich zahlreiche Kolleginnen auf diese Position beworben. Junge Dinger ohne Erfahrung! Die Patienten dort brauchen natürlich nach den Operationen besonders viel Ruhe und eine kompetente Betreuung. Da bin ich selbstverständlich am besten geeignet und wurde allen anderen Schwestern vorgezogen!"

Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, hatte Augusta laut losgeprustet. Geistesgegenwärtig versuchte sie, ihr Lachen in einem vorgetäuschten Hustenanfall zu verstecken. Kompetente Betreuung? Das war ja zum Wiehern! Was die Frisch-Operierten da am wenigsten brauchten, war eine hübsche Schwester im Minirock, die unerwünschte Reaktionen im betroffenen Körperteil auslöste. Und diese Gefahr bestand bei der Knife natürlich ganz und gar nicht! DESWEGEN war sie dafür so geeignet!

„Haben Sie denn Masthma?", wollte Miss Knife wissen. „Der Husten hört sich ja schlimm an. Oder ist das eine Allergie auf dieses altmodische Perlenstaubspray?"

Nellas nahm den Zauberstab weg, aus dem der feine Nebel gekommen war. „Das wäre dann aber das erste Mal!"

„Nein, nein", beeilte sich Augusta zu beruhigen. „Ich hatte mich nur verschluckt!"

Nellas Miene entspannte sich etwas, er griff erneut zum Muggel-Lockenstab, um der überkandidelten Hochsteckfrisur nebenan noch den letzten Schliff zu verpassen.

Der andere Friseur hinter ihm schaltete endlich dieses seltsame Handgebläse aus, mit dem er die schwarze Mähne eines Kunden bearbeitet hatte. Da es nun endlich etwas ruhiger im Salon war, drang auch die Stimme aus dem Radio zu Augusta herüber.

…..geht es nun weiter mit Hit-Radio Merlin's Wave 98,3! Wer ist der Spitzenreiter in den Mag-Charts dieser Woche? Wir machen es wie immer spannend: `tschiboom tschiboom tschibooooom`:

Ja! Ihr habt es sicher geahnt! Es ist der gleiche wie in der letzten Woche, der gleiche wie in den letzten fünfundzwanzig Wochen, der gleiche Song, den jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe vor sich hinpfeift:

Biflorifer mit: Keine Träne in Quarantäne

Noch nie gab es einen Hit, der sich über so lange Zeit auf Platz eins behaupten konnte! Und damit hat die magische Welt ein Wunder mehr!

Macht Euch bereit, dreht den das? Radio laut auf, singt alle mit:

„Wenn es dich im Rücken reißt

oder an der Wade beißt

Musst du fürchten schrecklich fest:

Dich hat erwischt die Rattenpest!

Keine Trä-häääne in Quarantä-häääne!

Keine Angst, auch wenn du bangst!

Nun musst du nach St. Mungos gehen,

nach einem Isolierzimmer dich umsehen.

Da sitzt du dann, alles ist dir einerlei.

Dein Leben, so scheint es, ist vorbei!

Keine Trä-hääääne in Quarantä-häääne!

Keine Angst! Auch wenn du bangst!

Schau dich nur um, du bist nicht allein,

dein Leidensgenosse im Zimmer, der wird es sein!

Der dir das bringt, was du nie mehr vergisst!

Die Li-hiiiiiebe, die du so sehr vermisst!

Keine Trä-hääääne in Quarantä-häääne!

Keine Angst! Auch wenn du bangst!

….

Augusta war zwar eher ein Anhänger von 30er Jahre-Schlagern wie „Rote Eulen aus Athen" oder „Durch Sieben Kamine musst Du floh`n", aber sie fand den Rhythmus dieses Hits doch schwungvoll genug, um mit dem Fuß mitzuwippen.

Den anderen Leuten hier im Salon schien es ähnlich zu gehen, sie nickten und pfiffen ebenfalls munter dazu. Nur die Knife – natürlich! – die schüttelte mit angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck den Kopf.

Was war das? Was roch hier so seltsam? Irgendwie….angesengt?

„Hilfe!" Das war die schrille Stimme der Knife. „Sie verbrennen mir ja die Haare mit diesem Lockenstab!"

Nellas kämpfte verzweifelt mit der Technik. „Sie dürfen natürlich nicht so herumzappeln, dies hier ist nur ein Muggelgerät!"

Endlich hatte er es geschafft, den Metallstab von den blonden Strähnen zu befreien, die nun schlaff nach unten hingen. Augusta hörte ihn seufzen und lauschte dann wieder dem Radiosprecher.

**Liebe Hörer!**

Wenn ihr die Gruppe mal live erleben wollt – am 07. 11., dem Jahrestag der Überwindung der Rattenpest, geben die verrückten Biflorifers alias George und Fred Weasley ein Konzert im legendären Zuckerdrachen in Sofia! Der Event ist fast ausverkauft, aber ein paar Restkarten gibt es noch hier im Sender. Also haltet Euch ran und schickt schnell eine Eule, wenn ihr Euch dieses Mega-Spektakel nicht entgehen lassen wollt! Allein die Bühneneffekte der Biflorifers sollen ganz phantastisch sein.

Miss Knifes Geschimpfe übertönte die Radiostimme. „Diese moderne Affenmusik ist wirklich unerträglich! Kein Wunder, dass unsere Jugend so aggressiv ist! Und dann erst der Text: Diese Weasleys sollten mal selbst nach St. Mungos kommen, dann würden die nicht so einen Unsinn singen!"

Schon wieder musste Augusta ihr Gesicht hinter der Zeitung verstecken, um nicht loszulachen. Dabei stachen ihr zwei Wörter ins Auge. Krankenschwester und .

„Hier steht was von einer Rosalie Medeor aus dem Krankenhaus. Kennen Sie die?"

„Geben Sie her!" Die Knife streckte den kurzen, dicken Arm nach der Zeitschrift aus. „Die war sich ja wohl zu gut, um noch länger als Schwester zu arbeiten. Hat die Heilerprüfung abgelegt und glaubt, sie kann was bewegen in der Welt! Pah!"

Der blanke Neid!, stellte Augusta zufrieden fest und drückte die Zeitung fest an sich. Erst als die Knife ihre Hand zurückgezogen hatte, begann Augusta eifrig und laut zu lesen.

Aufbruch zweier mutiger Helferinnen ins Abenteuer!

Rosalie Medeor, frisch examinierte Heilerin, verabschiedete sich heute von Familie und Freunden, um nach Südost-Bulgarien abzureisen. Sie nimmt dort eine ehrenamtliche Tätigkeit für die Organisation „Heiler ohne Grenzen" auf. Begleitet wird sie von Georgia Germs, langjährige Mitarbeiterin des Seucheninstituts.

Beide Frauen werden für mindestens ein Jahr in Bulgarien bleiben und dort die medizinische Versorgung verbessern.

Hätten nur mehr Menschen die Zivilcourage dieser jungen, hübschen Damen!

Als Augusta fertig gelesen hatte, blickte sie auf. Das Gesicht der Knife war ganz verkniffen. Offenbar fiel ihr kein passender Kommentar ein, also deutete sie zur Ablenkung auf die andere Seite des Magazins. „Sehen Sie nur, so eine seltsame Anzeige! Flackernde Bunsenbrenner bei einer Hochzeitsankündigung, das ist doch geschmacklos! Da nimmt man Rosen oder Herzen oder Vögelchen."

Ihre Hochzeit geben bekannt:

Hedril Ereside und Dr. FayDark Slawitz

Die Trauung findet am 11. November 2006 um 11:11 Uhr

im magischen Teil der Kirche von Boyana statt.

Augusta zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wenn denen das so gefällt! Vielleicht sind die ja Tränkebrauer. Muss doch nicht jede Hochzeit so prunkvoll sein wie die Malfoy-Granger-Feierlichkeiten."

„Ach ja, ich habe die Berichte gesehen. Sehr elegant, aber sicher schrecklich steif."

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es war eine schöne Feier."

„Ist doch schon mal eine Frechheit von diesem Lucius, seine Frau einfach abzuservieren für eine Jüngere."

„Also hören Sie mal, Sie wissen doch gar nicht, wie das genau war! So weit ich weiß, hat Narzissa ihm den Laufpass gegeben!"

Die Knife ließ ein schrilles Lachen erklingen. „Unsinn! Wer verlässt schon ein Luxusleben auf Malfoy-Manor! Sie müsste ja verrückt sein."

Augusta setzte sich aufrecht in den Stuhl. „Geld ist nicht alles! Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja verbessern? Es gibt schließlich Männer, die einer Frau ganz andere Dinge zu bieten haben als ein Lucius Malfoy! Aber das verstehen Sie sicher nicht."

Entschlossen riss sie den Frisierumhang von den Schultern und sprang auf. „Nellas? Ich bin doch fertig, oder?"

Der Friseur kam eilig näher und nickte. „Wunderbar sehen sie aus, Mrs. Longbottom! Sie sind ja heute noch zu einem freudigen Fest eingeladen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Ja, die Verlobungsfeier meines Enkels! Ich muss mich nun langsam beeilen. Und ich brauch dann gleich noch einen Termin bei Ihnen in vier Wochen. Da heiratet Neville nämlich!" Sie hatte den Satz laut genug ausgesprochen, dass auch die Knife ihn verstehen konnte.

Wie erwartet riss diese interessiert die Augen auf. „Das geht aber schnell! Bei so einer kurzen Abfolge von Verlobung und Hochzeit könnte man glatt denken, dass das Paar Gründe für diese Eile hätte!"

Augusta grinste nur. „Ich hätte da gar nichts dagegen. Neville wird sicher ein wundervoller Vater. Und seine Frau ist sowieso eine verantwortungsbewusste und starke Persönlichkeit. Sie ist das Beste, was meinem Enkel passieren konnte."

Miss Knife hatte nun den Frisierstuhl vollends herumgedreht und sah Augusta mit gierigem Blick an. „Und wer ist die Glückliche, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Augusta ging zur Kasse und nahm ihr Portemonnaie aus der Tasche. Sie zahlte, verabschiedete sich von Nellas und ließ sich von ihm in den Umhang helfen. Während dieser ganzen Zeit ließ sie die Knife nicht aus den Augen.

Bereits an der Tür stehend, drehte sich Augusta noch einmal zu der Krankenschwester um. Setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf und verkündete stolz: „Das werden Sie dann sicher hier in der nächsten `Hexenwoche` lesen können!"

**~~ENDE~~**


End file.
